The Mercenary and the King
by GAlvin43v3r
Summary: Alvin didn't know that his first encounter with Gaius was going to cause that impact to him. He didn't know that such a man was going to turn his world upside-down. Will he able to accept the new feelings that are growing inside him? Or will he run away as always..?
1. Meeting

Well, hi everyone, here is my first fanfiction :D There are some things that you should know before begin reading:

\- English is not my mother language, so grammatical errors may be frequent, I'll try to write the best way I can, so sorry in advance :)

\- The fanfic is **rated M**, but you will have to wait some chapters before anything M-rated happens, in the first chapters there will be sexual tension and romantic scenes but they won't be very explicit, because I want their relationship evolves in an adequate manner, so...be patient please! I promise that the smut part will come :P

\- If you don't have play Tales of Xillia 1 or you've played but you haven't finished yet, there will be **spoilers** of the story, so be careful.

I think that that's all. I hope you enjoy the first chapter ;) I know more or less how the story is going to be but I can't assure the time of uploading, I have a busy life right now :P

PD: I don't own Tales of Xillia or any of its characters, although I wouldn't mind meeting an Alvin or a Gaius XP

* * *

"Can you tell me again what I am doing here?". He was following her reluctantly, his hands behind his head.

He had agreed to meet with her near Sapstrath escaping from the others without warning (they were used to it by now), and when he had arrived at the inn where the meeting was going to take place, he has discovered that the inn was a cover. The housekeeper had guided them to a secret door behind the counter with an enchanting smile, like it was the most normal thing in the world, and now he was in a labyrinth of corridors and doors that all seemed the same to accept a treat that, according to her, was going to be extremely profitable for both…and surely proportionally dangerous for _him_.

She exhales a sigh of exasperation.

"I thought that I had explained the situation in the letter that I sent clearly enough so even _you_ could understand".

"Ouch" , he said, feigning offense by her words "well, I didn't have much time to read it, those kids were putting all his efforts to know who was the sender, they thought that it was a lover".

He says the last part casually and laughs to himself when her cat's tail tenses. She was always so easy to tease.

"Hah, what annoying kids", she says after a moment of clearing her throat.

"Yeah, so annoying", he concedes, but only half-heartedly.

"In any case, I suppose that I can make you a summary: we are interested in what Rashugal is doing. We have heard that Nachtical is conducting some kind of experiments and we'd like to know what they are about".

"Hmph, so do you want me to inform you about the things that we discover, right?"

"Precisely". They pass across a pair of soldiers that make a little reverence when Presa approaches.

"I see that you have become quite important", Alvin says somewhat impressed.

"Of course, because on the contrary of certain _someone_, I've been able to prosper".

"And I see that because of that you are more high &amp; mighty than usual".

She glares at him above her shoulder but he only smirks at her. She puts her eyes in blank and continues for the hallway incrementing the speed and making Alvin run after her. Eventually, Presa stops in front of a door that doesn't seem different from the others except for the fact that is guarded by a pair of big soldiers. She turns around and looks at Alvin.

"We have arrived".

"Really?", he stares at the guards "what is going on? Am I going to meet a king or something?"

He doesn't realize the momentary smile that adorns Presa's face.

"You'll see soon", she makes a signal to the guards, who apart from the door. Presa approaches and knock the door twice. After a moment, a deep voice says 'Come in' from the inside and Presa opens the door and enter, followed by Alvin.

When he enters, Alvin sees that he is in a reunion room, with multiple shelves surrounding the space and a round table in the center. There are people sitting around it: there is a little girl not older than Jude in a red dress, a giant guy in yellow attire, a pale man with black hair that combines with the rest of his clothes and in the center, looking directly at the door, a tall man with dark-skin, purple eyes and clothes red and black that were a mix of a suit and an armor.

"We have arrived, your Highness", says Presa making a reverence.

Alvin looks at her, mouth hanging open.

"Wa-was it true the king part?". Presa looks at him briefly and smirks at him, satisfied by his reaction. He only sighs and scratches his head.

"Hey, mercenary, show some respect, you are in front of the king", says with a frown the man in black.

"It's okay, Wingul", the King speaks, and Alvin recognizes the voice as the one that let them enter a moment before "maybe this is the first time that he visits Auj Oule, he needn't to know who the King is, isn't it right?"

The king stares directly at him, making Alvin a little uncomfortable, but he manages to make his usual smile and makes a reverence mimicking Presa.

"That's right, your Highness", he said, making sure to show confidence "it's my first time in Auj Oule in a long time, and I've never had the pleasure to meet the king personally".

"Where are you from, mercenary?", inquires Wingul.

"Xian Du", Alvin says without hesitation "although I am a free soul so I don't have a concrete home to be at".

The girl in red begins to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, Presa, are you sure that you haven't brought us a _vagabond_ instead of a mercenary?"

"Agria…", intercedes the man in yellow, and surprisingly she obeys, although she manages to make a mock sign to Alvin's direction.

"Your Highness", inquires Presa looking at the King "I've known Alvin for quite a time, and although I can confirm that his trust is something that _absolutely_ we can't count on unless there is money involved in the job", at that point Alvin looks at Presa feigning offense once again "his abilities as spy doesn't have a rival, he is the man His Highness needs for the job".

"I see", the King seems to reflect, still looking at Alvin "very well, I trust in your judgment, Presa". She makes another reverence. "But before we settle this, I need a favor to ask you".

"Who? Me?", says Alvin surprised.

"Yes, you. Please, have a fight with me".

Alvin doesn't know who in the room is the most surprised.

"Your Highness, what are you saying?", Wingul exclaims.

"You can't be serious", almost shouts Agria, forgetting the formalism.

The King looks imperturbable at Wingul.

"My father usually said: '_The best way of knowing a man of science is through a nice conversation, but the best way of knowing a man of arms is trough a nice fight_'", he looks at Alvin again "say, mercenary, what kind of man are you? A man of science, or a man of arms?"

"Ehhh", Alvin puts his hands behind his head. "can I choose 'a ladies man'?"

"You, how do you dare…?", Wingul puts his hand on his sword.

"Enough, Wingul", says the King, "I take it that you are more a man of arms that of science, if you allow me the supposition".

"I think that I've never been called stupid in such a polite way, your Highness".

"Oh, no, please, don't misinterpret me, I've only based my assumptions because of the variety of weapons that you carry".

"Oh, don't worry, your Highness, I'm not offended at all, I always thought that in order to do a job like mine, something must be a little off within me", he says that with a smile, but the King stares at him after the last words a little more time that necessary.

"I see", he only said at last "well, if you would like to follow me".

"Of course, your Highness". Alvin makes a little reverence. Presa puts her eyes in blank again and makes an attempt of following them.

"You can stay here", he said to the other four, "I don't think that it takes us so long".

"Oh, without public may be a little boring, don't you think, your Highness?"

The King looks at him briefly. Honestly, the fact that the man doesn't react to any of his provocations is making him be a little frustrated, but at the same time he is curious about how a fight with him will be, and if by chance he were the winner, Presa's face surely would be something that he will remind her the rest of her days.

"Very well", he nods briefly and gets out of the room.

"Someone wants to make any bets?". Alvin looks with a smile at the other four. After some seconds of silence he sighs, "okay, okay, jeez, everyone is so serious"

He gets out the room and begins to follow the King, who is waiting him in the middle of the corridor, arms folded.

"By the way, your Highness have a name or something?", asks Alvin.

The King looks at him a little surprised, and Alvin internally celebrates his win for making him react.

"Gaius".

"Well, it's a pleasure, your Highness". Alvin makes another little reverence. "Can I call you Gaius?"

Gaius' eyes open a little more and Alvin smirks. Almost immediately, Gaius' face is imperturbable again .

"Let me think about it when we finish the fight", said after a moment.

"Okey, seems fair", says Alvin, still with the smirk in his face.

"_So...Gaius_", he thinks to himself, "_this is going to be at least interesting_".


	2. Ten seconds

Well, and chapter 2 is out ^^ There are going to be some errors for sure because I've only revised it a couple of times, so sorry in advance, I'll correct them when I have some more time. Hope you liked it :) Comments and critics are welcome!

* * *

Alvin begins to follow Gaius up the corridor. It didn't take long until he hears steps behind them, and when he looks above his shoulder, he can see Presa and the others following them too.

"Heh", smiles Alvin, "so at the end their curiosity has won".

"So it seems". Gaius keeps walking without looking behind. Alvin looks at Gaius' back, thinking to himself.

"Can I make you a question, your Highness?"

"I take that as a rhetorical question, I think that you are going to ask regardless what I say".

"Oh, your Highness, who do you think I am?". Alvin exclaims, pretending to be a little offended. "I would never dear to disobey a King, if your Highness prefers that I stay quiet, I'll accept it without complaining".

"...I seriously doubt it". Gaius keeps silent for a moment. "Very well, I will answer you, but depending on what you ask, I may demand you some explanations in other time".

Alvin doubts: on the one hand, as a mercenary, his number one rule was not to give any other information apart from the one involved in the job...but in the other hand, he could always lie if he didn't like the question.

"Kay, in that case, I'll wait until the fight is over to decide if I ask or not. By the way, your Highness doesn't have to worry: I would never ask you something too inappropriate".

"Says the man that a minute ago has suggested to call a King by his first name".

"Heeeheehee", Alvin laughs a little embarrassed, "my apologizes, your Highness, you have a nice name and with all my respects, calling you "your Highness" all the time is a little boring, don't you think?".

"I'm accustomed to it. And thanks for the compliment about my name, although it isn't my real one".

"Oh...". Before he could say anything more, Gaius speaks.

"And asking about the real one is out of the question".

"Got it", Alvin hides a smile.

Finally, Gaius stops in front of a door which is bigger than the others of the corridor with some kind of panel on its right wall. Gaius puts his hand on it making the screen of the panel illuminate and after a few seconds the door is open. By that time, Presa and the others have reached them.

"Your Highness", begins to speak the man in black (Wingul was his name?, thinks Alvin), "I ask you once again to reconsider...".

"Wingul, I think that I have made myself clear before". Gaius answers quietly and enters the room, followed by the rest.

"But your Highness, to show this untrustworthy man the littlest hint of the techniques that your Highness uses in a fight can bring bad consequences".

"So, what you are saying is that fighting with him can reveal some unnecessary information about my method of fight, isn't it right?".

While Gaius speaks, he has turned the lights on and Alvin can see now that the room in which they stay is circular and spacious, a training room.

"Precisely, your Highness", nods Wingul, "and as your tactician, I can't allow that".

"Wingul!", hisses Presa.

"Don't worry, Wingul", says Gaius quietly as he enters the circle that is drawn on the floor. "If you are worried about him discovering my weaknesses, it's useless: I have none".

Alvin bites his lip making an effort to not to comment anything about the extreme confidence of the King. He looks at Presa to see what kind of expression she has (she was always so easy to read) and to his surprise, she was looking at him with a worried expression. Alvin frowns: normally Presa was the type of woman that hated when a person (and specially a man) showed off, but when the King had made that statement about his lack of weakness she hadn't moved a muscle...did that mean that it was true that the King hadn't any weakness? That was impossible.

"Mercenary", the deep voice of the King makes Alvin startle. "When you are ready, we will begin".

"Oh, whenever you are ready, your Highness".

Although Alvin says that with a confident smile, he pulls out his pistol and points at Gaius, staring at him almost without blinking. Until now he had been sure about his chances of victory, it wasn't the first time that a client had wanted to test his combat skills, and except one time that he had lost (and that didn't count because the opponent had been a really beautiful woman and he hadn't been too focused), the other times he had always won...but this time even Presa was worried about him, when in their previous jobs together she had only been worried about the possibility of losing the job because of him being too rude with the client... how strong was Gaius then?

"The combat will begin after I count until three", when the cold voice of Wingul resonates in the room is when Alvin realizes that everybody has become silent "mortal blows are not allowed."

"Don't worry, I'll use fake bullets, I wouldn't dare to hurt the King irremediably".

"I was speaking to the King, mercenary, we needn't any unnecessary death upon our King's shoulders", Alvin almost replies but he sees Presa's look just in time and decides to not to say anything.

"Understood", says Gaius as he takes his sword and establishes his fighting stance. The sword is longer that Alvin had estimated, so he takes a mental note about it in order to remember that he has to maintain a longer distance than usual.

"Got it", answers Alvin.

"Good. I'll begin de countdown".

"Pray what you know, mercenary", says Agria with a cruel smile. Jiao only stares at them imperturbable and Presa has his arms crossed feigning calm, but his tail is betraying her, because it's moving from one side to another, nervously.

"One...".

Alvin doesn't stop staring at Gaius. He tries to ignore the fact that he is beginning to sweat and he realizes that he is grabbing his weapon with more force than necessary. Gaius doesn't seem to have moved.

"Two...". He swallows. 'Come on, Alvin, you have a pistol. He can't be faster than a bullet, focus'. With that last thought he is able to calm down and focuses only in Gaius. And then, Wingul said the last number.

"Three".

The next thing that Alvin sees is Gaius' face inches apart of his own and that his sword is just above him. He barely has time to use his pistol as a shield to prevent the hit, if he had used the sword it would have been too late. His knees almost hit the floor because of the impact, and when he makes a movement to separate from Gaius in order to use his pistol, he realizes that Gaius is not in front of him anymore, and that with his last movement he is approaching him with his back full open. He didn't have time to think how in hell the King has been able to be on his back in less than a second because he sees that Gaius' sword is already in the air again and aiming for his right side, so he instinctively turns his body to that side to defend himself to the hit that was aimed to his ribs...or that was what he though, because in the time that he has turned to his right, Gaius positions himself to his left.

Alvin can only shoot a blind shot (that evidently doesn't hit Gaius) before receiving the full impact of Gaius' sword in his left side, making him fly to the other side of the room, and when he hits first the wall at full speed and drops to the floor, he only can hear the disagreeable laughs of the girl and the voice of Presa calling his name before darkness embraces him and he passes out.

* * *

When Alvin wakes up, he feels lost at first because he doesn't remember where he is, but when he finishes opening his eyes and looks at his right side, he sees Presa sitting in a chair besides him and realizes that he is in one of the rooms of the inn.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty", she says in a mocking tone.

"Thanks for the compliment", Alvin replies. He tries to incorporate but Presa immediately stops him.

"Don't, Al, you have to be lying down a couple of hours more at least".

"What are you now, my mom?", says Alvin, but he obeys and lies down again, because it's true that his head is still hurting.

"Don't blame me, the hit that you suffered were pretty big. Besides, I'm just following orders", Alvin looks at her confused.

"From who?". Presa looks at him patiently.

"From the King, of course". Alvin's eyebrows rise with surprise.

"What? The King has ordered you to look after me".

"Yes, he has, I'm such a lucky woman", she says without enthusiasm.

"I'm glad that you realizes that...ouch!", Presa's tail has hit him in the head. "But I don't understand".

"What is what you don't understand _now_?" asks Presa emphasizing the word "now".

"Why is the King bothering about my condition? I'm fired, right?".

"Fired? Alvin, you've been hired". Alvin's eyes open.

"What?".

"In fact, the conditions of the job have changed a little and you are going to earn almost the double".

Alvin stares at her. He is waiting for her to laugh and say something like: 'idiot, you fell for that', but Presa is completely serious.

"You are kidding, right?".

"Al, do you see me laughing?".

"But I don't understand... I lost, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even graze him, the battle barely lasts ten seconds...".

It's at that moment when Presa begins to laugh.

"God, Al", she says between laughs, "are you telling me that you were really thinking that you had _any_ possibility to win?".

"What do you mean?".

"Al, since the King won the war twenty years ago, no one has been able to touch him in battle and only a few have been able to stop a blow of his sword".

"I suppose that you are among those people?".

"Yes, all the Quimerios, and lately only you".

Alvin nods absently. He had heard stories about Gaius being a prodigy in battle, but he couldn't have imagined that his skills were going to be so impressive.

"So...", continues Presa interrupting his thoughts, "now that you understand why the King wants you for the job, I expect that you act properly: don't forget that you are in this job because of me, don't ruin it".

Presa is looking at an scary look, so Alvin nods trying to calm her.

"Kay, okay, Presa, I won't screw up. You said it, remember? I am the best when a great sum of money is involved".

He ends the sentence with a smile and Presa only sighs with resignation.

"I hope so", he gets up, "as I said, rest a little more, and the next time that you wake up, please go to see the King, he wants to talk to you".

"Got it", he replies. Presa nods once and leaves the room.

When Presa is gone, Alvin stares at the ceiling, remembering his fight with Gaius. He can't believe yet that a man with such power could exist: he had always considered himself a good fighter, but when his fight with Gaius began and in the blink of an eye he had seen Gaius in front of him, he had felt fear for the first time in a long time, and now although he felt still a little embarrassed about having lost so easily (despite the fact that Presa has told him that he had done it right), now he was more interested in Gaius than before, and now he was sure about what he wanted to ask him.

Without losing any time he gets up, he still feels a little pain but he decides to ignore it, he had felt worse in other occasions. Then, he puts on his jacket, fixes his scarf and takes on his weapons. He checks that his pistol is still loaded and goes to the door.

He knows that Presa is going to kill him for disobeying but he doesn't have time to waste: first, because if he doesn't hurry to come back with Jude and the rest, this time he's going to have a hard time trying to explain his absence, and second (and with the second reason he can't avoid to make a smirk) now that he knows how good is Gaius in battle, he won't rest until he can hurt him even if is just a little, he has an honor as a mercenary that he has to maintain. And with that in mind, he leaves the room and goes directly to find Gaius.


	3. Early reunion

And here it goes chapter three! :) And at last there is a liiitle of tension :D I promise that in the next chapters his relationship will begin to change little by little. **Warning**: there is a little mention of Alvin's past. It is of little importance (for the moment) and I don't think that it can be considered a spoiler but I warn just in case :)

* * *

Alvin realizes the moment the door closes behind him that despite his determination of seeing Gaius, he has no idea where he could be.

When he gets down the stairs, he sees that the innkeeper is near the fireplace lighting the fire, and he is tempted for a moment to ask her but then he remembers that Presa had told him to go to speak to Gaius when he wakes up, so that should mean that he couldn't be so difficult to find, so Alvin greets in a cheery tone and goes through the secret passage behind the counter before she could say anything, he isn't so sure that he were allowed to use that passage without Presa's consent.

When he crosses the door, he sees that the corridor is completely empty. Alvin exhales a sigh of relief: that is going to save him the bother of giving explanations to anyone. He begins to walk trying to find the door that leads to the training room, the last place where he saw Gaius, and despite the fact that there are a lot of intersections which seem to be the same, he doesn't get lost (he always had a great orientation since he was a kid) and after a couple of minutes he is in front of the training room.

It's then when he realizes that the door only opened by accessing to the panel, so without thinking, he does the only thing that comes to his mind: to bang on the door in order to attract attention from whoever who is inside...and praying that the one inside isn't Presa to stay alive a little longer.

After a few moments the door opens and Alvin finds himself before Wingul. His angry face turns into a completely stunned face for a moment, but almost immediately the angry expression comes back, and Alvin swears that it's an angrier expression than the first that showed when he still hadn't assimilated that the intruder was Alvin.

"What the Hell are you doing here, mercenary?".

"I was looking for Gai...the King", he corrects himself just in time, "do you know where is he?"

"You are looking for the King", repeats Wingul.

"Yes, Presa told me that the King wanted to speak to me, so I was looking for him", it was almost the truth.

"Mercenary, do you have any idea about what time is it?", he doesn't let Alvin respond, "it's 5 a.m, I'm sorry to tell you that there's no way that I let you see the King in such an unearthly hour".

Alvin freezes for a moment. Had he been sleeping since the day before? When he had waken up and had seen that it was already dark, he had thought that he had been unconscious for a few hours and it was already evening, he hadn't thought that maybe it was dark because it was very early in the morning after.

Damn Presa, in what was she thinking? Why hadn't she waken him up before?

"So, if you excuse me, I would like to keep going with my training...". Wingul tries to close the door but Alvin prevents it.

"Wait, wait, wait a second there", he ignores the furious glare of Wingul, "listen, I know that it's not the most suitable time for an audience but the job that I have to do requires that the group which I travel with doesn't suspect anything (or at least too much) of what I'm doing, what do you think it will happen if I spend more than a day out without giving any explanation? I'm sorry, but if the King wants to speak to me, it has to be NOW if he wants that the job isn't ruined before having even started".

Alvin sees Wingul think. He didn't mean to be so blunt but he had no choice, he had to come back with Jude and the others fast.

"Follow me".

He celebrates internally that Wingul had decided so quickly. Alvin waits for Wingul to get out but to his surprise, the man opens more the door indicating him to come in. When Alvin enters, Wingul closes the door again and goes directly to the other side of the room, where another panel-door is. Alvin didn't remember that the training room had another door, but well, he hadn't have much time to inspect the room then because of the battle (or the beating, if he wanted to be more precise). Wingul approaches the panel and this time, instead of using the hand as Gaius did, he introduces an impossible-to-remember long number and the door opens.

Wingul makes a gesture with his head indicating at Alvin to follow him and Alvin complies. Behind the door, there is a corridor that finishes in a small set of stairs. Wingul begins to climb them and when Alvin is going to do the same, Wingul spins around making Alvin startle.

"Wait here: I'll ask your Highness if he wants to receive you, but if he denies the audience, you'll regret having made me disturb him for nothing".

"Okay, okay, whatever you say, so please, let's not lose any more time".

Wingul looks at him half-closing his eyes but Alvin doesn't look away, so in the end Wingul goes to the door and knocks a couple of times.

"Yes?", Gaius' voice is heard from the inside.

"Your Highness, I apologize for disturbing you in such an early hour", Alvin sighs. Couldn't Wingul go to the point?, "But the Mercenary has some urgent business to consult with you that, according to him, can't possibly wait", with the last part, Wingul fixes his eyes in Alvin's again reprimanding him, but as a respond he only gets a friendly smile, which obviously makes Wingul angrier, "would you like to attend him or have I permission to give this boor a lesson?".

Alvin laughs internally: it's funny that Wingul call him a "boor" when he is probably more noble than him, but of course, that is something that Wingul (or anyone) needn't to know. After a few seconds, Gaius speaks again.

"It's okay Wingul, let him enter".

Wingul couldn't prevent to make a face of disappointment but he obeys, and makes a gesture to Alvin indicating him to approach.

"Be quick, mercenary", threatens Wingul.

"Don't worry, I'll be, man in black", if he was going to be called "mercenary" all the time, he would do the same with Wingul. The last one doesn't say anything but Alvin sees his hand tensing around the doorknob. Fortunately, Wingul doesn't want to make the King wait any longer so he opens the door, but Alvin knows that sooner or later he will have to settle accounts with him.

When the door is completely open, Wingul steps inside the room followed by Alvin. The room is not very huge and it's very similar to the reunion room where Alvin saw Gaius for the first time: most of it is full with shelves, there is another door leading to a little bedroom and in the middle of the room there is a table full of well organized papers where Gaius is, with a concentrated look on his face. Instead of wearing his black and red armour-suit, now he only wears a pair of black trousers and a loose white shirt with the first buttons unbuttoned. Alvin finds himself staring and thinking to himself that now he understands in part the tremendous strength that Gaius was shown when they fought, because with the other suit it wasn't so evident that Gauis was so...well...how could he say it so it doesn't sound weird for his own ears...? Oh, yeah, so _well formed_. Gaius stops looking at his papers and fixes his eyes in Alvin's.

"So, Alvin", Alvin suppress a gesture of surprise, he wasn't expecting to be called by his name by the King, "what do you want to discuss?".

"Ehm, yeah, er...", he can see Wingul tensing out of the corner of his eye and he immediately focuses remembering the correct treatment, not because he was afraid of Wingul (he couldn't care less) but because he knows that, surely, Wingul will speak with Presa about this reunion and he promised her not to screw up, "I have to say your Highness two things: first of all, I have to thank your Highness for having hired me, after my lame actuation I think that I don't deserve such a kind treatment...".

"Does that mean that you are rejecting the job?".

"No!", Alvin exclaims before thinking, and he is about to apologize when he sees the little smirk on Gaius face and he realizes that he was being mocked.

"In that case don't suggest again that you are unworthy for the job, if I've hired you it's because I think that you are a capable man, not because of benevolence".

Alvin can sense the murdering aura that Wingul radiates without the necessity of looking. What is it his problem, anyway? Can't he stand that the King praises anyone that wasn't him?

"Understood, your Highness", he says at the end.

Gaius makes a quick nod.

"And the second thing?".

"I need to come back with my group now. I know that it's precipitate but if I don't come back now...".

"There is not need to worry, it's already arranged".

"Excuse me?".

"Presa has already told me that you would need to come back as soon as possible, so I give her orders to contact with your group and make up the most convincing story that justifies your absence. Due to your previous works with her, she will convince them that you couldn't let go a chance of a profitable work and that you will reunite with them when the job is finished. I estimate that it will be a couple of days from now at the most, but I think that tomorrow you'll be fully recuperated".

"But your Highness, right now I'm perfectly...".

This time, Alvin isn't surprised when the King moves towards him with the sword (that moments ago was leaning against the side of the table) in hand with an incredible speed. Alvin thought that if he affirmed that he was in perfect condition, maybe Gaius would want to test him, and he was right. So he immediately grabs his sword to resist the attack and he knows that he has made the movement in time, but his ribbons still hurt more than he thought so with the movement of drawing the sword he feels a stabbing pain that make him lose a little strength and consequently, with a simple stab his sword goes flying through the room when Gaius' katana made contact with it.

Gaius puts his sword on Alvin's neck and he suppress the impulse of stepping back. He knows that the King is not going to kill him, but he doesn't like to have a blade so close...and speaking of close, wasn't Gaius' face _too_ close to his own? If he moved his head a little forward, they could almost...Alvin stops thinking at that moment while insulting himself. What the hell was his problem thinking of...of _that_? His health had to be worse than he thought...

"Perfectly fine? I must apologize for not trusting in your judgement but I seriously doubt so".

Gaius steps back and puts his sword again in his scabbard. Alvin almost exhales a sigh of relief, with Gaius standing at a decent distance it seemed that the weird thoughts went away quickly.

"So", continues speaking Gaius, "as I was saying, today at least regain strength, if you came back with your group partially wounded, they would suspect: Presa has told me (and I agree) that you are an excellent warrior, so the excuse of having been hurt because a simple job is not believable".

Alvin nods and takes an internal note about teasing Presa for telling Gaius that he was a good fighter. He can feel Wingul eyes looking daggers at him, but he ignores it.

"Okay, your Highness, I'll obey you and today I'll rest, but before doing so I have a couple of questions".

"Tell me".

"Before the fight I told you that I wanted to ask you something but I decided to wait until the fight was over. The thing that I wanted to ask was how you ended with such an odd group like Presa and that man in black at your service", he hears how Wingul draws his sword. Without losing time, Alvin points his pistol at Wingul at the same time that Wingul puts his blade on his neck the same way that Gaius before. 'Two in a row, my neck must be irresistible', thinks to himself Alvin.

"Wingul...", says Gaius, face imperturbable but with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Excuse me, your Highness, I was only testing once again if his reflexes were good enough despite his actual lack of strength".

Wingul speaks without avert his eyes from Alvin. The last one only smiles at him.

"And have I passed the exam?", asks innocently.

"Yes, although barely", Wingul answers with another fake smile.

"Oh, great, enough for me then".

They separate, Wingul makes a reverence to the King apologizing once more and comes back to his position next to the door. Gaius speaks.

"Although the reaction of Wingul has been disproportionate, I ask you that you speak carefully about the Chimeriad, I will not allow anyone to badmouth them".

"I would never do that, your Highness, I didn't mean to be disrespectful", and it was true, although the fact that he had included Wingul in the sentence on purpose to provoke him was true too, and for the way Gaius looking at him, Alvin feels that Gaius had realized. "So, instead of your Highness responding me at that, I would like to ask you for another fight".

Alvin hears the strangled noise that escapes from Wingul's moiuth but he is more satisfied with the face of surprise that Gaius shows.

"Another fight? I thought that you had understand that you have to recuperate...".

"Of course, your Highness, I didn't mean that we had to fight today, or tomorrow, but when I have to make a report to you, maybe we can make an appointment and test our skills. I promise that I'll train and that the next time that we fight, I'll last an entire minute".

While Alvin was speaking, Gaius' face of surprise has evolved to a complete stunned face, and now Alvin could hear Wingul clenching his teeth.

"You...how...I can't believe...how do you dare...?".

Taking advantage of Wingul's momentary incapacity to speak, Alvin continues.

"I suppose that the reports that I have to do are too important to give them by letter, it could be lost and fall into the wrong hands, so I think that a personal report would be the best choice. Besides, with the excuse of doing some random job having the support of Presa to confirm it, I don't think that they suspect more than usual, don't you think, your Highness?".

Gaius looks at Alvin, still a little stunned, but after a few seconds his imperturbable face is back.

"I must admit that you have a point".

"And consequently, I think that enjoying a little time of fighting after giving my report wouldn't harm anyone, right?".

Gaius crosses his arms lost in his thoughts, while Wingul seems that he is gradually recuperating his speech.

"Your Highness, although I think the personal report isn't a bad idea, I think that the fighting issue...".

"Very well", says Gaius interrupting Wingul, whose mouth falls making Alvin suppress a laugh, "I accept but on one condition: if the next time that we fight you don't last more than a minute as you have said, you'll be fired", Alvin swallows and he can see the eyes of Wingul brighten, "I take the promises very seriously, Alvin, if you want to retract your words, it's the moment".

Alvin thinks for a moment. He couldn't believe that he were risking a really profitable job and his position in Jude's group like that, but he couldn't help it: he didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about Gaius.

"Very well, your Highness, I'll accept the challenge".

He offers Gaius his right hand and after a moment, Gaius accepts it. Due to the cold personality that Gaius usually showed (although Alvin was beginning to suspect that maybe it was just in appearance) he had expected his hands cold, but he was mistaken, they were warm, and with the winter approaching that was somewhat pleasant. 'The woman that sleeps with this man in this season is a fortunate one...'. Alvin slaps himself internally: why had shaking hands with Gaius evolved in an almost sexual related thought...? It was the third weird thing that had crossed his mind in less than an hour, definitely it had been so much time since he had a proper romance, he should solved this before keeping with the weird thoughts.

"I think that you can let go my hand, or is a tradition of Xian Du to hold hands for more than half a minute?".

"I apologize, your Highness", Alvin releases Gaius' hand and makes a little reverence while insulting himself again, "it's the first time that I shake hands with a King and I wanted to remember this moment".

He completes the sentence with his usual confident smile mixed with a little embarrasement. Gaius doesn't say anything but Alvin can swear that he was about to give a hint of a smile.

"Well", the voice of Wingul sounds harsh, "if you have finished your questions I think that your Highness has dedicated you so much time already".

"Yeah, you are right, Win".

"It's Wingul".

"Okay, okay, what a serious man", Alvin looks at Gaius again and makes another reverence, "thanks for your time, your Highness. I suppose that the next time that I see you will be with the first report".

"Well, this afternoon I'll be in the training room fighting with some of the Chimeriad. If you want to see (only to see), you are welcome".

"An invitation from a King, I'm honoured", he makes another reverence with a smile and Wingul rolls his eyes, "then I see your Highness this afternoon".

Gaius nods once without avert his eyes from Alvin and sit down again to continue with his tasks. Alvin is about to leave the room behind Wingul but then he remembers something and he can't help turning around once more.

"Oh, I have forgotten: may I ask you one last thing, your Highness?".

Wingul seems about to explode but Gaius only raise his head a little and looks at Alvin again.

"Yes, what is it?".

"I was wondering: if you have hired me, does that means that you have accepted my proposition of calling you 'Gaius'?".


	4. Doubts

Well, and there it's the first chapter of the year 2015: chapter 4! ^^ Hope you all are having a great Christmas and that you like this chapter =) Things are beginning to move although poor Alvin is not very aware of that... Sorry in advance for the grammatical errors, I'll be fixing it in the following days. Comments and critics are welcome! =)

* * *

Despite the fact that Alvin shouted "It's a joke! It's a joke!" right after suggesting it, the result was him being grabbed by the lapels of his coat by Wingul and almost being hit. Fortunately, at that moment Jiao appeared in the corridor and stopped Wingul just before hitting Alvin. The best part was that despite Wingul's indignation, the King didn't move a muscle and when things calmed down he only said: "If during the next fight you manage, at least, to graze me, I'll allow you to do that".

At that point, Wingul was so pale that Alvin thought that he was going to faint at any moment, so he took opportunity to say goodbye to the King with a reverence and get out of there before Wingul could recover and go after him.

When Alvin arrives at his room, he closes the door making sure that the locker is on just in case that Wingul decides to go to find him and to try to kill him. He leans against the door trying to recover his normal breathing (he has almost ran all the way to his room) while thinking about he has just done.

Seriously, what was wrong with him? Presa was going to kill him for risking the job with a payback fight, because although it's true that every time that someone proposes Alvin a challenge he normally doesn't step back, when there is money involved he always evaluates if it's worth accepting the challenge, but in _this_ case he had made two mistakes: first of all, it had been _his_ fault the fact that Gaius had proposed the challenge because it had been Alvin the one that had asked for another fight; and second, it was clear that with the money involved in this job, it isn't worth risking it for a simple fight.

Alvin knew all that, he knew that he was behaving in a way that wasn't him at all and he knew that maybe he was going to regret it but right now, despite that, he wanted to risk, because during all his career of mercenary he never had the change of meeting a man like the King: it's true that he had met people with confidence and power that had tried to challenge him, but at the end all that people had lost part of his security when Alvin showed them that he was better than them, or at least as powerful as them.

Gaius wasn't like that, he was different, and Alvin had never known a man so secure about his skills and abilities that could affirm not to have any weaknesses and be correct about it, and resulting in him being completely defeated, and that defeat was what made Alvin want another fight, because maybe he was a careless man that doesn't give a damn about what others could think of him (or at least that was what he was always trying to pretend) but with Gaius, inexplicably, it did matter, and he didn't want Gaius to think that his battle skills were so pathetic

However, although Alvin could lie to anyone, he couldn't lie to himself, and he knew deep inside that although he wanted a rematch to clear a little his honor, it wasn't the main reason for his strange behavior.

The main reason was that Alvin wanted to test if Gaius' convictions were so firm as his security of his abilities, if Gaius was really as confident as he seemed to be or if all of it (or at least part of it) was a facade, and if he, Alvin, could make that powerful man lose that imperturbable expression to show him as he really was, the same way that the King makes him behave strangely unintentionally. He had been able to make him show surprise (especially with the suggestion of calling him by his first name) but it wasn't enough: he wanted to know him more.

And yes, it was a mistake; it was a mistake to get involved with a client like that only to satisfy his own curiosity but what the hell, it was the first time that he had been so interested in anyone, so he was going to indulge himself with this little selfish risk…although he has still to think a good excuse to give to Presa maintaining his head (or more probably his lower half) almost intact.

Alvin rubs his eyes and realizes that he is almost getting asleep. It seemed that the tension at the reunion had affected him more than he thought, so he leaves his weapons on the chair where Presa had sat before (he wants to have them near just in case) and gets into bed. It doesn't takes long before he enters in a deep sleep with his thought still wondering about the King.

* * *

When after a few hours Alvin opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was Presa's face inches apart of his own with his eyes full of anger. Alvin cried in surprise and incorporated with his heart pounding fast.

"God, Presa, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes, Alvin, that's _exactly_ what I want to do right now", she says in a dangerous low tone. And she hadn't called him 'Al'… that's a bad sign.

"Listen Presa..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!", she begins to shout before he could begin to defend himself, "I recommended you for the job and you are going to ruin it because you have to defend that 'honor' of yours? All was settled, why had you done this?".

"Come on, have a little faith in me, you are speaking as if I had already lost…"

"You are going to lose", she exclaims, her arms on his hips and her tail swinging frantically, "we are talking about the King remember? Or has the fight left your head worse than before and you have already forgotten?"

"If you have talked with Winhal..."

"_Wingul_"

"Whatever", dismisses Alvin with a gesture of his hand, "if you have talked to him you will know that I almost stop a hit of the King..."

"Ooh, _almost_? Incredible!"

"Can you let me finish?", exclaims Alvin, "And it was _almost_ because my ribs are not healed yet, so the next time we fight I will last a minute, I know".

Presa remains silent without stopping to look at him and finally says.

"Although you win, that's not the main problem here", Alvin gulps because he knows where this is going, "the main problem is that you are risking the best job that you have received in years, and I can't possibly understand why you are doing that".

"Because…", begins Alvin thinking in a decent lie, because he can't exactly explain why he is doing it, he isn't so sure either, "…because although you think that it's ridiculous, I have an honor as mercenary to maintain, and if in a future someone wants to require my services, although everyone here thinks that to withstand an attack from the King is something impressive, I don't think that common people think that a ten-seconds battle is something to be impressed about", he sees that Presa's eyes deviates from a moment and he knows that she is thinking about what he is saying seriously, so he continues with more confidence.

"But if there are rumors (and there will be for sure because soldiers _always_ speak) of a mercenary that has had the opportunity of fighting against the King a couple of times at least, then the clients will be interested because that will mean that I am a man that deserves the time of a King".

He finishes crossing his arms and giving Presa his best confident smile, although inside he is praying that she believes him and stops asking him.

"Okay, I guess that you have a point there", she looks at him again, "do you promise me that you are doing it _only_ for that?"

"Of course, what other motive could I have?"

Presa raises her eyebrows.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Alvin frowns without understanding.

"Seriously, Al", well, she was calling him 'Al' again. That was at least a good sign, "what could it be the motive of you wanting to see the King more?"

It takes a few second until Alvin opens his eyes in astonishment.

"Are you implying that…?".

"That maybe it was because you liked the King? Yes, it could be a possibility".

Alvin opens and closes the mouth a couple of times before beginning to laugh.

"What the hell Presa? I'm not against homosexual people or anything, yo know that, but are you seriously suggesting that _I_ could like a man? Me? In what position are you putting yourself?"

"It wouldn't be that weird", she continues, "Wingul was a ladies man too and he ended falling for the King".

Alvin stops laughing and his eyes open even more.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me that you haven't notice".

"What?", only repeats Alvin.

"Why do you think that he hates you that much?".

"Because he has the King on a pedestal and he thinks that maybe I am ruder than I should be to him?", exclaims Alvin trying to encounter a better explanation.

"Yes, in part is for that, but he can't neither stand the fact that the King agreed to have an audience with you and approved another fight, and…", Presa remains silent and looks at him with a slightly funny smile.

"And what?", asks Alvin who doesn't like that smile.

"And Wingul also thinks that you are after the King too".

"…What?", says Alvin again.

"That was your fault, how could you suggest the King to call him by his first name?".

"Come on, Presa, you know me, it was just a joke…".

"Well, explain it to Wingul, I tried it but he didn't listen to me".

"Yeah, sure you tried it with all your forces", the smirk in Presa's face confirms him that she didn't lose much time in defending him, "I had always known that you are a fujoshi deep inside".

"That's not true!", she exclaims blushing.

"Denial phase, sweetie, you haven't to be ashamed of…ouch!", her tail hits him on the forehead and he knows that he will have a mark.

"And just for the record", he adds rubbing the new mark, "the King accepted the suggestion if I win, so maybe Wingul should put the blame on the King and not in me".

"The King…accepted the suggestion?", the stunned voice of Presa makes Alvin look at her.

"Yeah. It's not that weird, isn't it? They call you all by your first names too".

"Yes, that it's true", she remains silent, lost in her thoughts and Alvin is about to ask again but Presa continues, "anyway, I can take then that Wingul suspicious are wrong, right?"

"Absolutely wrong, yeah". Presa nods.

"Well, it would have been interesting to see you two fight for the King favour".

"It's not gonna happen", assures Alvin.

"Maybe not for your part, but if I were you, I would behave properly with the King when Wingul is around, I wouldn't want to have him as an enemy".

"Okay, I'll avoid the jokes when he is around".

Presa rolls his eyes.

"That attitude of yours is going to kill you someday".

"And that day you will regret to have been so bad with me".

"Yeah, sure", she says with a snort, "by the way, I was going to eat now, do you want to join me?"

Alvin smiles at her raising an eyebrow.

"No, Al, it's not a _date_, but I have to tell you what excuse I've told to your group so you won't ruin it when you come back to them".

"Okay okay", he says standing. He is going to take his weapons but Presa stops him.

"No weapons allowed in the dining room", she goes to the door followed by Alvin.

"Wingul knows that too, right?"

"Of course he knows, he is not going to attack you there, stupid".

"Well, now that I know that he sees me like a potentially threat to his loved one I wouldn't like to be killed without defending myself".

Presa looks at him and she is going to say something but Alvin continues.

"And no, I'm not going to make jokes about that, I'm not that jerk".

Presa nods satisfied and she leaves the room.

"But seriously, if by any chance you liked…".

"God Presa, although it was like that I wouldn't tell you, I wouldn't want to stand your fangirling-fujoshi cries…"

"I'm not a fujoshi!"

With that cry, a couple of people that were eating in the first floor of the inn look at her with curiosity and Presa blush even more. Alvin begins to laugh but another hit (now in his ribs) make him exhale a gasp of pain and Presa begins to walk in front of him and he follows her. The news about Wingul had impacted him, he had to admit that now the furious glares of Wingul when the King has praised him or accepting his proposal made more sense, but Alvin though that Wingul's attitude could be also mean that Wingul respects the King and admires him, it hadn't to be love, right? Although he had to admit that Presa was a very intuitive woman…

As Alvin follows Presa to the dining room, he decides to pay extra attention during the battles that will take place in the afternoon. This could be _really_ interesting.


	5. Three reasons

New update! I thought that this chapter was going to be shorter than the rest but at the end it's the longest ^^U And at last from now on I'll be able to integrate this story inside the canon story, I hope you'll like it :)

**Warning**: If anyone is interested, what had happened until now takes place in the game just after Alvin receives a letter when Jude, Milla, Elize and him had arrived at Aladhi Seaheaven and the next parade is Spastrath Woods, just before going to Sharilton and meeting Rowen :)

* * *

When Presa and Alvin arrive at the dining room, there are already a considerable number of soldiers eating and taking trays to pick the food, but Alvin doesn't see anyone of the Chimeriad.

"You don't eat with the rest of your group?", he asks casually while Presa takes a tray and stands in line.

"You mean with the Chimeriad? Normally yes, but Agria is back to Fenmont on a mission, Jiao is heading to Sapstrath Deepwoods to keep an eye on Milla while you are here and Wingul is still training".

Alvin hesitates a little but at the end he asks.

"And I suppose that the King is too royal to eat with commoners".

Presa laughs making some of the soldiers in front of her turn round and look at her with loving eyes and him with hateful ones, probably jealous of an outsider that speaks so freely with the beautiful Quimeria. Alvin rolls his own: 'poor guys, I expect that they never try to go out with this woman', he thinks to himself.

"It's evident that you don't know your own King very well".

Alvin waits for her to continue talking but Presa doesn't say anything more. At last it's her turn and she chooses a plate of Fruit Salad, while Alvin takes a plate of Yakisoba Noodles. When Presa sees his choice, she smiles a little.

"What?", asks Alvin, not understanding her smile.

"Nothing, it's just that Yakisoba Noodles is usually eaten when you want to increase your defense", she sits in a near table, "What's the matter, Al? Do you seriously think that Wingul is going to attack you?"

"Ha ha ha", he sits next to her without bothering to answer. They eat in silence a little until Presa speaks.

"Then, have you understood what your mission is?"

Alvin nods.

"Basically, I have to have you informed about the movements of the group and about their goals, especially the ones related to Nachtical, right?"

"Yes, that's it, and the most important thing that I couldn't mention in the letter: we know for sure that Milla is hiding _something_ really important, but we don't know where that thing is. Your most important task in this mission is to discover where that object is".

Alvin looks at her and blinks a couple of times.

"Presa, seriously, with so many details I'm going to fall asleep right know".

"Sorry, Alvin, but you needn't to know what the object you have to look for is. Besides, it's not necessary: all you have to do is to inform us if Milla mentions something suspicious about it".

"Can't you tell at least what type of object we are talking about? While you don't tell me for what it's used it's enough, isn't it?"

Presa hesitates for a moment but at the end she speaks.

"It's a key".

Alvin puts special attention in nodding without changing the expression because although Presa doesn't know, with the information that she's just given him he already knows what the key that they want to get is. But well, that knowledge has nothing to do with _this_ job, so he is going to pretend not to know anything more than necessary, as always.

"Thanks, that will help", he says. Presa nods, but Alvin sees that she seems to regret a little having told him that, so he continues speaking to make her forget her mistake, "by the way, how did you explain to them my absence? Didn't Jude and Mille try to fight with you or something like that?".

"Oh, no, I visited them at the inn so they didn't try anything funny".

"Good idea, Jude probably wouldn't have done anything, but I'm not so sure about Milla. And did you have any problems to make them believe your story?"

"None at all, they saw you receive the letter and it seems that you commented something about a distant relationship so I used that".

"You used what?", he asks with surprise.

"I said that you and me were old partners and that you couldn't possibly reject the job, I made them believe that I had forced you to accept it or your life would be in danger, so have that in mind when you come back with them. They were worried about you".

That surprises Alvin. They were worried about him? He feels guilty against his will and he forces himself to not to think about it so much, he must remember what his main goal is, taking a liking to them would only make all more difficult.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you doing with them at Kirihara Falls?"

"Oh, I had the luck to run into Jude and Milla in Fenmont when they were fleeing and I thought that they could be potential clients, so I offered my services as mercenary and they hired me to help them go to Nia Khera".

"So…it was just a coincidence?", asks Presa suspicious.

"Yep, a coincidence that made you and me meet again", he winks at her, "maybe it wasn't a coincidence but fate".

Presa rolls her eyes but she couldn't avoid blushing a little. Alvin sighs internally in relief: fortunately flirting was still his best weapon against Presa to finish unwanted conversations. They continue eating in silence until they see the people surrounding them stand up and make a reverence in the direction of the entrance. Alvin looks at that direction and sees the King entering followed by Wingul. He wears again his red and black armor-suit but not his katana, and he sighs in relief when he sees that Wingul hasn't got his sword either.

At that moment he feels a tap on his shoulder and then he realizes that Presa is already up and doing a reverence too, so he copies her quickly. The King nods briefly at his men's direction and everybody return to eat. Presa and Alvin sit down again.

"That's your answer about if he was _too royal_ to eat with the rest of us", comments Presa with a little smirk. When he sees that Alvin doesn't reply, he realizes that he isn't averting his eyes from Wingul and Gaius.

"Keep staring like that and I'll have to agree with Wingul", whispers Presa.

"I'm looking at _both_ of them, idiot. I'm trying to see if your perverted fantasies have any sense", he answers in the same low tone.

"First, I don't have perverted fantasies! And second, do you really think that Wingul would show his true feelings so easily in order you to discover them just by looking?"

"Then how did you notice?"

"I told you: feminine intuition. Besides, I've known Wingul for some years, I can read him more or less by now…well, let's shut up, they are coming".

Alvin looks at the food court and sees that Presa is right: the King is approaching where they are while Wingul is still ordering.

"May I sit with you two?", Gaius asks to the both of them but he's looking directly at Alvin.

"Of course, your Highness, it will be an honor", Alvin answers with a smile while he retires a little his tray so Gaius can put his on the table more easily. He sits just in front of Alvin.

"How are your injuries?"

"Almost completely healed. In fact, I feel like I could have a chance against your Highness this afternoon…of course I wouldn't last a minute as I promised, but maybe…twenty seconds?".

Presa glares at him but Gaius only shows a hint of a smile.

"I'm glad that you feel so good but I would prefer to wait until you are completely recovered".

"Your concern is overwhelming me, your Highness".

"Of course the King is concerned: your mission is really important and you have to be recovered to do it properly, mercenary".

Wingul has just arrived and takes his sit in front of Presa and next to the King. The way of answering is sharp as always and his eyes look at him as Wingul wanted Alvin to disappear, but the last one only smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I'll do the job without fail. I'm not just a pretty face, you know?"

Presa makes an effort to not to face palm, and although Alvin sees how Wingul's left hand turns into a fist, the King has begun to eat without making any comment. The King has ordered a Beef Bowl and Wingul a Takoyai Ramen, and Alvin internally thinks that he has to ask Presa about the stats of those foods.

"What's the matter", asks Gaius when he notices that Alvin is staring at his food.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I would never have imagined the King of Auj Oule eating a simple beef bowl at the dining room of an inn".

The King smiles because of the sincerity.

"I just consider completely pointless trying to order some luxurious food or making someone serves me at my chambers when I can do what everybody does and avoid losing unnecessary time".

"You're right, your Highness", concedes Alvin, "but you must admit that it's not a very usual behavior for a King".

"Neither is for a mercenary to risk a good job in order to defend his honor", points Gaius looking directly at him making Alvin nervous, because it's the same thing that he has just thought when he was speaking of strange behavior.

"Well, I'm honored to have something in common with a King", he finishes saying with a smile, but Presa seems to note his tension because at that moment she intervenes.

"Before I forget, your Highness: Jiao has sent me a letter saying that he has already arrived at Sapstrath and asking permission about looking after _that matter_ while keeping an eye on Milla, what should I respond him?".

"Tell him that he has my permission, taking care of that will be good for us as well".

"Understood, I'll tell him that".

Alvin frowns a little because of the secrecy and when his eyes stop at Wingul, this one has a satisfied smile in his face.

"Don't worry, mercenary, you don't have to be involved in _this matter_, it would only complicate your job more".

"Better for me: the easiest, the best", he answers. They continue eating in silence, and at first Alvin is not sure if they are being so quiet because of him or because they normally don't speak much, but he is more inclined for the second reason when he doesn't feel any discomfort in them (except Wingul, but that isn't anything new). After a few minutes, a female soldier approaches their table and after making a reverence to Gaius while saying "Your Highness" she stares at Wingul.

"I apologize for interrupting, sir, but you ordered to inform you immediately when we have the information that you requested, so…".

"It's okay, Sarah, well done. I'll revise it later".

The girl blushed furiously and after murmuring something unintelligible she left. Alvin couldn't avoid a laugh.

"What's so funny, mercenary?", asks Wingul.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't take you for a seducer".

"…Excuse me?", asks Wingul momentary lost. Presa, who was drinking at that moment, begins to cough and the King only raises his eyebrow while observing them with curiosity.

"I mean Sarah", Alvin clarifies, and when he sees that Wingul doesn't understand him yet, he continues, "She has obviously the hots for you".

"That she has what?".

"She is in love with you".

Alvin doesn't know who of them is more surprised when the King says those words so casually.

"Yes, that's it. Thank you for your help, your Highness".

"That's ridiculous".

"Asks Presa, she is the intuitive woman here".

Presa is about to protest but then he sees the look of Wingul, which confirms her that she is not going to go away without speaking.

"I think that Alvin is right this time", Alvin glares at her for the 'this time' part but she ignores him, "In fact, I'm sure that she isn't the only soldier that feels that way".

Wingul opens and closes his mouth a couple of times without knowing what to say and Alvin is about to laugh but a hit on his ribs (courtesy of Presa) makes him stay quiet.

"Well, even if that is the case, they are losing their time. I've not interested", and while saying those last words, his eyes deviated momentary at Gaius. Surely Wingul hadn't done it on purpose, but that look made Alvin think that Presa was right: the fact that he had looked at Gaius at that precisely moment could imply that the reason for which he wasn't interested in them was because he was already interested in someone else, concretely the man who was sat at his side.

"In any case, I don't consider very appropriate to discuss this kind of matter in front of the King, but as always, mercenary, that's something that you seem not to care at all, since you manage to say the most inappropriate things when your Highness is present".

Alvin is about to answer but Gaius is faster.

"I don't consider the matter particularly inappropriate, it was me in the first place the one who chose to be in a less serious environment than I usually am as a King, so I consider perfectly normal that the conversational themes which are discussed would be more relaxed".

When Alvin sees the stunned look in Wingul's face he bites his lip to not to laugh.

"Although I must concede too that Alvin's behavior towards me as a King is a little…unique".

"I wouldn't say unique, your Highness", points Wingul.

"Don't worry about me, you can speak as I wouldn't be here", comments Alvin ironically.

"_That_ attitude of yours is precisely what we were talking about", says Wingul with a frown, but Gaius only looks at Alvin with amusement.

"I sincerely apologize if I say some inadequate things, but I'm just a modest mercenary and maybe sometimes I'm not so sure about the proper manner of speaking to a King".

"And I think too that there are some things that are _clearly_ unacceptable for a person with a minimum common sense", says Wingul glaring at him, and Alvin is almost sure that he is referring to the petition of calling the King by his first name.

"Then I'm afraid that I'll have to apologize too for my lack of common sense".

Wingul makes an attempt of standing up but Gaius puts his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Wingul, behave: our soldiers are present. Let's finish eating, we have matters to discuss".

Wingul reddens a little for the scolding (_or maybe because the King's hand is on his shoulder_, thinks to himself Alvin) and stays quiet. It doesn't take long for them to finish eating. Gaius is the first to stand up, followed by the rest.

"Well, I see both of you at the training room at 6 p.m".

"Of course, your Highness", answers Presa.

"Yeah, I'll be there too, your Majesty", he sees the little surprise in Gaius' face for the change of treatment, "can I call you 'Majesty', right? It's still adequate".

"Yes, of course, but why the sudden change?".

"Oh, because everyone call you 'your Highness'. I thought that it wouldn't be bad to change a little so it wouldn't be bored", answers Alvin with a smile.

Gaius only looks at him and Alvin can notice that he is trying to read him, but fortunately he knows that reading him is something that, by now, no one can do, including the King.

"We should get going, your Highness, people is beginning to stare", whispers Wingul.

"All right. See you this afternoon then", and although Alvin knows that he is referring to the both of them, he is still looking only at him, so he forces himself to not to avert his eyes.

Presa and Alvin makes a little reverence and while the King, followed by Wingul, go through the secret door of the inn, Presa and Alvin returns to Alvin's room. They don't say anything until the door closes behind them, and it's then when Presa hits Alvin on his head.

"Ouch!", he exclaims.

"You are incredible", exclaims Presa.

"Took you long to notice, hah?", smirks Alvin.

"I'm being serious, Alvin! For goodness sake, can't you maintain a simple polite conversation when Wingul is around?"

"I've been polite", protests Alvin.

"Well, maybe you have been more polite that the other times but still why do you have to tease him every time that you have a chance?"

"He is the one who always starts, it's not my fault that my replies are better", he says putting his arms behind his head.

"You have had clients much worse than Wingul that always tried to tease you and you just ignored them", she crosses her arms, "what's different here?"

Alvin hesitates a little before answering. He has to admit that Presa is right, normally he would reply him a couple of times at first, but at the end he would stop because he knows that the best way of dealing with troublesome people was to ignore them…but with Wingul he couldn't do that.

He didn't know why, but the fact that he were always trying to make him look bad in front of Gaius made him want to ridicule him too, and in fact, he has considered a win when the King had replied Wingul instead of agreeing with him. What was that? He shouldn't give a damn what Gaius or Wingul think about him, but that wasn't the case with Gaius. Why? Maybe because Gaius was one of the few men that takes him seriously and that wasn't bothered when he was testing his reactions? He honestly didn't know.

"Al?".

The voice of Presa makes him react.

"Okay, okay, you are right, I'll try to ignore him, happy?". He sounds harsher of what he has intended, so he continues with a smirk, "by the way, I think that I have to agree with you".

Presa frowns.

"Agree with what?"

"About Wingul liking the King".

Presa looks at him surprised.

"So you've notice the…"

"The sideways glance to Gaius? Yep, I've noticed".

"It seems that you have become more perceptive with the years", says Presa with an impressed tone that offends Alvin.

"Hey, I've _always_ been perceptive".

"Yes, whatever you say", says Presa in a tone that shows clearly that she disagrees, "in any case, please, Alvin, _please_, promise me that you are going to behave in front of the King".

"Okay, I'll do, but just for the record: although Wingul and you always criticize my manners, the King has never protest".

"Yes, I know, and that's something that I really can't understand".

"Well, maybe the King has fallen to my charms", jokes Alvin, and when he sees the serious look that Presa gives him, Alvin misinterpret it and immediately continues, "I know, I know, I would never say something like that in front of them, don't worry".

Presa is about to say something but at the end she decides to stay quiet, she doesn't want to complicate things more.

"Well, I hope that you behave from now on. I have some things to do, so I'll see you at 6 p.m, rest a little, okay?"

"Yes, madam", he says imitating a military gesture making her roll her eyes.

When the door closes behind her, Alvin sighs while dropping into bed, hands behind his head and legs crossed. Presa is right, he has to focus on the job and to avoid asking for trouble with Wingul, that's the best way to act and the way that he had always chosen…until now, until Gaius had appeared in his life.

Alvin's eyes snaps open when the last thought appears on his mind: .Hell? That had sounded too romantic. He shakes his head while insulting himself internally: he was still tired and wasn't thinking properly.

He makes sure to put an alarm on his clock at 6 p.m and turns to his side to sleep. Fortunately, when he wakes up he'll be completely rested and weird thoughts will go away.

* * *

The sound of the alarm makes him wake up startled. He rubs his eyes and forces himself to get up. Even though he has slept almost three hours he's had a few strange dreams that he doesn't remember well, although he does remember that Wingul and Gaius were there. _Great_, he thought to himself, _now I see Gaius even in dreams. Wingul would kill me if he discovered it._

He hesitates before grabbing his weapons but at the end he takes them: he was going to the training room and Wingul would have a weapon for sure, so he would have one as well, just in case.

It takes him less than five minutes to arrive to the training room. The room is completely full of soldiers and he has to force his way in. When he manages to enter, he can see that a circle is formed around the center of the room and above the noisy coming from the soldiers, he can hear the sound of swords crashing.

"Crap!", he exclaims. He tries to advance to the first line but all the people in front of him make that task be impossible. At that moment, he sees a cat's tail rise among the crowd, so he begins to push with more confidence answering at the glares of the people with a cry like: 'Lady Presa is calling for me, let me pass!'. All the soldiers move away (more or less) when they hear Presa's name and in a few minutes he can see Presa's back.

"Hey, Presa!", cries Alvin when he is two lines behind.

Presa turns around looking for him and when she finds him, she looks at him with an angry face.

"You are…"

"I know, I know, I'm late, sorry, I didn't know that the fight will begin _exactly_ at 6 p.m".

"If it didn't begin at 6 p.m, we wouldn't say that hour, don't you think?", she stretches her arm to grab Alvin so he could be next to her at the first line.

"Thanks! Geez, what's the matter with all this people? Has no one seen a fight befo...?"

But when Alvin's eyes focus on the two combatants, the sentence dies on his throat, because he had never shown a fight like _that_: the first time that you look, it was really difficult to see what was exactly happening or who was fighting, because due to the speed of both men, their silhouettes were a blur until your eyes were accustomed to it.

When Alvin's eyes could clearly differentiate Wingul and Gaius, he tried to focus on the attacks that they were using, and he discovered that there was almost impossible to know who were the one attacking and the one defending, although it seemed to him that both men were attacking at the same time.

"Impressive, right?"

He doesn't turn to Presa, he doesn't want to avert his eyes from the fight.

"How much they have been like this?"

"I told you, since 6 p.m, exactly seven minutes".

Seven minutes…and he had only last _ten seconds_ against Gaius…that was pathetic. At that moment, the sudden cries of the soldiers make him focus again on the combat to see Wingul on the floor and the King pointing his katana at his neck. What the Hell? Maybe he had averted his eyes a split-second and that was enough for the King to win? That man was incredible.

Some soldiers begin to applaud, specifically a group of female soldiers that seemed to be on Wingul's part, and Alvin deduces that the fight is over.

"Good fight, Wingul", praises the King while helping him to stand up, and put a hand on Wingul's shoulder while saying, "You have improved, well done".

Alvin could see how Wingul's face reddens a little more as a smile appears on his face. Alvin's eyes open more: if the reddening of his face didn't have to be for being in love, that smile definitely was one of those, because he has seen that kind of smile before, concretely in Presa, and that was the moment in which he decided to break up to avoid complicating things more between them.

Alvin asks to himself if Gaius knew the feelings of his subordinate, but with his face imperturbable the most part of the time it was really difficult to say, maybe he knew and decided to ignore it or he was even less perceptive than him (yes, Alvin knew that he wasn't very perceptive but he didn't like that anyone pointed that out).

Some of the soldiers bring water to both of them and after drinking, Gaius uses the rest of the water to refresh his head. Alvin feels a jab of jealousy: against him, Gaius had only used a couple of movements and that had been enough, but with Wingul he had spent seven minutes and he had _sweated_ to defeat him, Alvin wanted that too…he meant making Gaius difficult to defeat him, not making him sweat, that would have been weird…and why on earth was he auto-justifying himself?

"Well, it's my turn", Alvin turns to Presa, who is adjusting her glasses and have her spells-book already out on her right hand, "do you want to bet how much I last?"

"I would prefer not risking more money on this job", says Alvin with a smile, "have a nice fight!".

Presa nods and goes with Gaius. The fight this time is not as long as the previous and is less impressive but still is a really nice fight: Presa manages to last almost four minutes and Alvin notices that the spells that she is using are a lot more complicated and elaborated that the last time the he saw her fight. The King avoided almost all of Presa's attacks and at the end, he managed to grab Presa's right hand making her drop her book and after making her turn around as they were dancing instead of fighting, Presa found herself with her back against Gaius front and Gaius' katana under his neck.

The soldiers began to applaud and Alvin couldn't help to smile, he had liked that last performance. The fight concluded then, Gaius picked the book up and returned it to Presa who made a little reverence with a smile on her face. It seemed that she was happy with the result of the fight although she had lost.

After that, all the people gathered began to leave until the room was completely empty with the exception of Presa, Gaius and Alvin. Surprisingly Wingul had some matters to attend and wasn't there.

"Great fight as always, your Highness. I have still some letters to send, but if you need my help for anything…"

"It's okay Presa. I'll be here training some more".

"All right, your Highness", Presa makes a little reverence and she is going to leave followed by Alvin when the voice of Gaius stops them.

"Alvin, could you stay a little more?"

"Me, your Majesty?", exclaims Alvin sincerely surprised.

"Yes, I think that there isn't any other Alvin here", says the King with a hint of a smile.

Alvin looks at Presa briefly and he sees that she is as surprised as him, but she nods almost imperceptibly so Alvin stays. Before she leaves he can hear her whisper: "Please, behave", and after that the door closes behind her.

"It's strange that you haven't requested to ask me anything as you usually do", comments Gaius ironically.

Alvin looks at Gaius nervously. After confirming again how powerful that man was and how lame had been his battle, he finds now difficult to speak to him as always. In fact, a part of him wants to run from there right now.

"Well, your Majesty, I promised Presa that I would behave from now on", he finishes saying with a tense smile, and after hesitating a little he continues, "and besides, after seeing you fight for real I was afraid of you firing me if I tried to speak to you again".

Gaius frowns.

"Firing you? I thought that I have made myself clear when I told you that I considered you perfectly capable for the job".

"Seriously?", Alvin says still with the tense smile, because he knows that if he doesn't keep smiling he may sound harsher that he intended.

"Do you think I'm joking?".

"I…I don't know, your Majesty", Alvin says running a hand through his hair trying to calm down. Seriously, why was he suddenly so affected? "It's just that I don't understand why a man like you would agree to work with a man like me. I mean, yes, I know that I'm good on my job but that's something that I know and that Presa knows but from your point of view…I mean, from your Majesty's point of view, I'm just a mercenary that only lasted ten seconds on a battle when you have under your command people who are clearly better than me so, why hadn't you fired me?"

When Alvin finishes talking, he realizes that he has lost his fake smile and averts his eyes, because right now he feels completely useless: until know he wasn't aware that the Chimeriad were so powerful too, and when Presa has told him that his lame fight hadn't been so lame at all, he had imagined that the Chimeriad would last more than him but not so _much_ more, and seeing the difference in power had made him feel really stupid, and now he was regretting his proposal of another fight…

At that moment, his thoughts are interrupted when a familiar sound reaches his ears and before even thinking his instincts make him put his sword between him and Gaius' katana just in time.

"Why haven't I fired you?", repeats the question Gaius, eyes fixed on him while their swords tremble with the force of the both of them, "I'll give you three reasons if that makes your doubts go away".

Gaius attacks him again but Alvin manages to avoid it rolling on the ground to situate behind the King and attack, but Gaius turns around with incredible speed and stops the hit.

"First: you have been recommended by Presa, and I always trust in the words of the Chimeriad".

He attacks a few times more with his katana making Alvin go backwards.

"Second: the Chimeriad have been trained by me personally, so it's perfectly normal that they are better than the rest".

If Alvin wasn't so busy deviating the attacks he would have maybe joked about the lack of modesty of the King. Suddenly he feels his arm grabbed by Gaius and by his surprise, the King uses his leg to kick him behind his own feet making him destabilize and fall to the floor, although due to the King was grabbing him he doesn't feel pain with the impact.

"And the third and most important reason…", the King kicks Alvin's sword so he can't grab it and uses his katana to attack him but Alvin manages to grab his pistol with two hands to stop the katana just centimeters always from his face.

"For this", Gaius completes with a smile. Alvin looks up at him with a frown.

"_This_? What do you mean by that", asks Alvin forgetting the formalisms.

Gaius uses his katana to finally send flying Alvin's weapon and then kneel on the top of Alvin pinning him on the floor, his legs at both sides of him, his katana pointing horizontal just under Alvin's jaw, and his face inches apart of Alvin's.

"With _this_, I mean _you_", Alvin's breathing begins to fasten. What…?, "you are a man who are clearly less powerful than me, but that doesn't stop you from keep fighting until the end when most people would surrender; you are a man who isn't afraid of asking a King about things that no person would dare to ask, and although at first I was debating if that was due to stupidity or bravery, now I'm clearly inclining for the second; and finally, you are a man who despite being always showing a lot of confidence, is clever enough to fear and doubt himself when he sees a better opponent in front of him", Gaius smiles again, "tell me Alvin, why should I fire a man like that?".

Alvin gulps at a loss for words. Seriously, what was that man doing to him? The last time that Alvin had felt like crying when someone praised him was when he was a kid and he was still desperately looking for approval, but when he grew up he decided to stop worrying about it, he considered it stupid and useless…but now there he was, almost blushing and with his heart beating at a frenetic rhythm just because a man who he was met the day before had acknowledged him, what was happening to him? And the fact that he could now understand why Wingul had fallen for the King wasn't helping at all.

Then he realizes that Gaius is still waiting for an answer, so he clears his throat before being able to respond:

"Well, your Majesty, I will only say that if I were a King, I would never hire me knowing that I am the kind of man who always is with the best prize", although Alvin's heart is still racing, he had recovered his usual confidence and he's showing his usual confident smile.

The King laughs and Alvin opens more his eyes: it's the first time that he sees Gaius with an expression so relaxed, and he decides that it's something that he wanted to see more.

"Then that's something that doesn't bother me, because I know that I will always offer the best possible prize".

"I'm honored that the King of Auj Oule is so willing to pay for my services", Alvin said with a smirk, knowing that what he has just said could imply some other interpretations.

The King seems to catch that because his smile doesn't abandon his face.

"Of course, when there is something that really interests me, I do everything I can to obtain it", Alvin looks at him with his mouth almost completely opened, "and the job that you must do really interests me".

Alvin feels himself reddening, he had fallen for the joke that he had begun. He couldn't be more stupid right now, and the smirk on Gaius face confirms him that he had realized.

"Well, then I hope that this job goes well so we could keep making business", says Alvin at last.

"Yes, I agree".

"Umh, and could you remove your sword from my neck? I'm beginning to feel a little uneasy…"

"Oh, of course, excuse my rudeness". Gaius stands up again and offers his hand to help Alvin to get up, "I hope that you aren't hurt again".

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I'm perfectly fine", he accepts his hand. When he is again standing he scratches the back on his head before looking again at Gaius, "and thank you for your confidence, I won't doubt your judgment about my value for this job anymore, I promise", he finishes the sentence with a wide smile so it doesn't sound very solemn and the King smiles.

"You are welcome. After all, it's the King duty to show his people the proper path". Alvin laughs for the serious answer.

"So, you consider me part of your people".

"Of course, you told that you are from Xian Du, right?"

"Yes, although I said too that I am a free soul so maybe tomorrow my home is in another place but well, for now you are my only King, your Majesty", Alvin manages to keep his eyes on Gaius while he is speaking but he hopes that Gaius can't hear his heart because he is racing again because of the lie.

Gaius looks at him in silence for a few seconds and Alvin fears that he asks anything so he continues speaking.

"By the way, your Majesty, I was thinking to return right now to Sapstrath. I think that I'm recovered enough by now so I think that's not necessary to wait until tomorrow".

Gaius thinks a little before nodding.

"Very well", he says, "I admit that you are in better form that I expected you to be".

"Thank you, your Majesty", Alvin says with a reverence, "I'll see you then when I make my first report".

"All right. I'll be expecting our next fight", says the King with a smile.

"Me too, your Majesty. Please, don't train so much or maybe I'll last even less".

The King laughs.

"I can't promise that, so be sure to train well".

"Got it...your Majesty", he remembers to add it just at the end, "have a nice training".

"And you a safe trip".

Alvin nods and after doing another reverence he leaves the room and before going to his room, he leans against the nearest wall for a few moments, his eyes closed. For a hundred time he thinks about the enormous mistake that he is making getting close to the King: he had already let his walls down for a moment, something that he had never done before because he knew that it could cause trouble, and until the King haven't mention Xian Du, he almost had forgotten his most important mission. He couldn't let that happen, he had to focus on his real goal and try to be more professional around Gaius, he must do it before he makes a fatal mistake.

With a final sigh he separates from the wall and goes to look for Presa to tell her his decision. Fortunately, if he comes back now with Jude and the rest, being far from Gaius would help him to be his usual self…although he couldn't lie to himself, he was already expecting the fight that will come with his next encounter. Damn it. What was that man doing to him?


	6. Two complicated days

New update! ^^ See the end of the chapter for notes :)

**Warning 1**: during this chapter you will see that there are some dialogs with a '*'. That means that it's a dialog transcribed from the game. I wasn't sure if it's necessary to indicate it because in the first chapter I made the proper warning saying that I don't own Tales of Xillia or any of his characters, but well, just in case I indicate the dialogs too ;)

**Warning 2**: From now on, in almost every chapter will be **spoilers** of the game, so for the ones that haven't played ToX1 or have played but haven't finished it, be careful.

* * *

When Alvin found Presa to say goodbye, the first thing that she asked when she saw him was what he had done in an accusing tone, because he was completely flustered. Alvin swore internally. Before going to see her he had washed his face and had put special attention in eliminate any sign that could indicate that he had been involved in a fight, but he forgot that, sometimes, Presa had a very good intuition.

At the end he told her more or less what had happened avoiding unnecessary details like the pinning-to-the-floor part and although she hit him again on the head because of his stubbornness in insisting not to take the job, the hit were softer that the other times.

Presa told him that they were going to be at that inn for another week at least, so if by then Alvin still was in Sapstrath or somewhere near and he had any interesting information, they would meet again at the same place. After that, Presa told him to go at the village entrance where a transport would be waiting for him to carry him to Sapstrath Seaheaven. She added that the company was going to be perfect for him.

Alvin didn't understand then why Presa has told him that with an ironic smile on her face but when he saw the transport he understood it, because he was going to travel on a truck of rappigs.

"Damn woman", swore Alvin as he accommodated in the back of the truck. Thankfully, the rappigs were in cages and they were clean, but the truck was completely full so he had to be with his legs curled. It was going to be a long trip.

They were about to leave when he saw Wingul approaching the truck. Alvin managed to move one arm to make his typical military gesture as a greeting while smiling.

"Are you leaving already, mercenary?" asks Wingul without trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you won't have time to miss me, I'll plan to come back"

Wingul doesn't change his face but Alvin notices the tenseness of his jaw. Alvin can hear the voice of Presa reprimanding him for teasing Wingul and slaps himself internally for his childish behavior, although he knows that it's something that is going to be difficult to change.

"Listen, Alvin", Alvin's eyes open more when he hears his name being told by Wingul, "I have to ask you something and I'd like you to answer me with sincerity, do you think that is that possible?"

Alvin pretends to think a little before answering because he knows that if he answers too fast Wingul will think that he is ignoring his petition, although Alvin has clear that he is going to answer the most suitable thing to avoid any trouble.

"Okay, Wingul. What's the matter?"

"…Are you in love with the King?"

Alvin's eyes snaps completely opened. He had thought that Wingul was going to ask something related to his dedication to the mission, or to threaten him to perform his job without fail… but he wasn't expecting that question at all.

"What?" Alvin exclaims making some rappigs to grunt because of the cry.

"I don't think that my question is difficult to understand".

"I understand the question, what I don't understand is _why_ you are asking it, are you being serious?" exclaims Alvin in a lower tone to not to disturb more the rappigs, he didn't want a two hours trip full of rappigs' grunts.

"Yes, I'm being completely serious, so answer me the same way"

Maybe in other moment Alvin would answer with a: '_Yes, you got me_' but for some reason, he is not able to make a joke like that right now.

"Of course not! How am I going to be in love when I met him yesterday?", answers Alvin, and he realizes that his answer is wrong when he sees Wingul's eyes half closing.

"So if you knew more the King, then you would be…"

"No, no, no!", interrupts Alvin. For goodness' sake, the conversation couldn't be weirder, "It has nothing to do with time or something like that, I just don't like men, that's all".

"It's nothing to be ashamed of if that's the case".

"I'm telling you that I don't love the King, and I can't understand how you have thought something like that", says Alvin trying to not to raise his voice. Seriously, what was happening with everybody? First Presa and then Wingul, who was going to be the next to suggest that he liked the King? The King himself? He hoped that it will never happen, he wouldn't know what face to make if the King asked him that with that imperturbable face of his.

"If I've reached this conclusion is due to your strange behavior towards the King".

"If you talk to Presa she will tell you that my way to treat people is always like that…"

"Yes, I've spoken to her and it's true that she's told me some stories about your totally lack of courtesy when you meet a client whose status is higher than yours, but speaking to her I've deduced too that you have never been interested in seeing a client again in person when you get the job"

Alvin gulps. Damn Presa, what has she been telling?

"So the fact that you want to see the King again could be for two reasons from my point of view: first reason, you are in love with him and consequently you want to see him more, thing that it's very plausible".

"Okay, I'm telling you that it's not that, so go with the second reason already", exclaims Alvin. He knows that he has to calm down because if he keeps being so exalted, then the misunderstanding will go on, but it's being more difficult than he thought.

At that moment, Wingul's eyes half close again while he looks directly at Alvin.

"The second reason that comes to my mind is that you have another job that you haven't mentioned us and because of that job, you must be close to the King…so Alvin, for your own sake, I hope that you choose wisely between these two reasons".

Alvin sighs in relief internally. When Wingul had mentioned that he might have another job, his heart had almost stopped, but fortunately Wingul didn't know anything about that. Now he only had to figure out how to convince Wingul neither of those reasons was true.

"Listen, Wingul: I swear that I don't have any other job", Alvin lies without hesitating, "and I can assure that I'm not in love with the King despite his attractiveness, asks Presa for details of my romantic life if you want a confirmation of that", Alvin ignores the roll of Wingul's eyes and keeps going.

"And about me wanting to see the King again, it's very simple: I've never been defeated in such a lame way before, so I want to clear my honor because otherwise the next time that I want to get a job, people will know that I'm a terrible fighter and no one will hire me", he uses on purpose the same excuse that he had used with Presa so in case Wingul asked Presa about it he could confirm that Alvin has told her the same.

Alvin sees that Wingul is lost in thought, so he decides to keep going a little more to make his doubts disappear.

"And besides that…", now Alvin sighs because what he is going to say it's true and he is not very pleased to admit it, "when I saw you fight and I discovered that you are, for now, a better warrior than me, that made me want even more to fight with the King again".

Wingul's eyes open wide after that last comment.

"I can't believe that you admit to be worse than anyone", Wingul says with an impressed tone and a little smile full of superiority.

"Hey, I've said _for now_".

"For now and for always, mercenary, I'm not going to lose to you", says Wingul with confidence, and for the first time there is not hate in his words, he only says that as a challenge. Alvin laughs.

"We'll see that, man in black".

They look at each other for a moment and then Wingul speaks.

"Well, against my common sense I'll believe in your word, but…", and the familiar threaten is in his voice again, "don't forget one thing: if you try to harm the King in any way, be sure that I'll go after you and I won't rest until you are dead".

Alvin nods.

"Don't worry, that will never happen, I want to die old", he hesitates but at the end he can't help it, "and for the first reason, don't worry: I'm not planning to steal the King from you".

Wingul's mouth opens while he reddens a little, but after clearing his throat he manages to speak with serenity.

"Very funny, mercenary. I'll let that pass since it's my fault for making a suggestion like that in the first place".

Alvin laughs.

"Don't worry, and besides, although you were right I wouldn't have any possibility with him: a mercenary and a King… that sounds like a cheap, romantic novel, don't you think?"

Wingul is going to answer something when the owner of the truck approaches them.

"Can we part already, sir?", he asks Wingul with a little reverence.

"Yes, of course, I apologize for delaying you", the man makes another reverence and goes to the front of the cart, "Good luck on your mission, Alvin".

"Thanks, I'll keep you informed", answers Alvin with a smile. Wingul nods and turns around in the direction of the inn. Alvin sighs in relief when the truck begins to move. Fortunately, when he reunited with Jude and the rest, neither of them would be continuously saying him that his behavior was strange, he was getting tired of it. Especially when everybody seemed to think that he was in love with the King. What the Hell was their problem? Couldn't he be only interested in him?

Okay, it was true that the King was attractive…_really_ attractive in fact…but Alvin had never had a problem in admitting when a man was handsome, so thinking that wasn't weird at all.

And okay, it was true too that he wanted to see the King again and that it wasn't just for clearing his honor although he always used that excuse to avoid unnecessary questions, but it wasn't strange that he wanted to know more the first man that hadn't thought him just as an untrustworthy mercenary and that besides was clever enough to not to fall for every tease of his.

And okay, he was even going to admit that _sometimes_ he had thought some weird things when the King was around, especially when he had seen Gaius in casual clothes and he had realized that the King was…what was the expression that he had thought to not to sound excessively weird? Oh, yes: _well formed_… but all that thoughts could perfectly due to sexual frustration, and although he wasn't the kind of man that needed to slept with someone frequently, it had almost been a year since the last time he had sex, so it wasn't strange to have some sex-related thoughts.

And of course, the fact that the King, a _man_, was the person to make him think like that instead of Presa, a really gorgeous woman, wasn't weird at all because he had a complicated story with Presa so it was natural that he didn't think of her like that…

And why the Hell was he auto-justifying himself again?! Alvin hits his head back into the wall of the truck in order to punish himself for his stupidity, causing again some of the rappigs to protest for the noise. God, he wanted to go back with Jude soon for being himself again. Fortunately, the next time he sees the King he will be prepared for his attracting personality and he wouldn't think anything weird again. Yes, he was sure of it.

Thinking of that, Alvin closes his eyes ready to sleep a little. He has two hours or so of traveling, if he rests a little surely when he wakes up he will see things clearly. Or he hoped so.

* * *

"We've arrived, sir"

Alvin eyes open slowly and the first think that he sees if the face of a rappig just in front of him. He cries for the surprise and the owner of the truck laughs loudly.

"Easy, son, they are not dangerous"

Alvin doesn't say anything; he's busy looking at the rappig with what is trying to be a threatening look, although he is still sleepy so his look is a rather lame one.

Alvin gets out the truck and after thanking the man for the travel, he walks to the inn. The two-hours-nap has helped him to calm down, so now he is completely focused on the mission that he has to do and his usual self (or the usual self that he always pretends to be) is back again, full of confidence.

As soon as he enters the inn, a non-identified object hit him on the chest making him gasp.

"Alvin! Pal! We missed you!", he recognizes that annoying voice as Teepo's.

"Damn, Teepo, don't do that again, it hurts!", Alvin exclaims pushing the toy away. Teepo instantly floats again with Elize, who has got up from the table where she was with Milla and Jude. The three of them were looking at him with relief and Alvin felt again a stab of guiltiness. They hadn't to be so worried for him. It wasn't fair, he didn't care for them so much.

"Hey", he says making his military gesture with a smile forcing himself to suppress the guilty, "I see that you have managed to survive without my fabulous assistance, well done!"

"We were so worried about you!", exclaims Elize with her hands pressed tightly on his chest, "that horrible woman…did she do something to you?"

"Alvin", intervenes Jude, "are you okay? The mission that she forced you to do, was it dangerous?"

"Did she hurt you in some way?", adds Milla with a frown.

"Hey hey, relax", exclaims Alvin extending his hands in front of him in a gesture to calm them. _Poor Presa, they are going to kill her if this keeps going_, "The mission was a little complicated and I got hurt but it wasn't serious. As you can see…", he extends his hands while putting his weight on one leg making a pose, "I'm perfectly fine, as always!"

Jude rolls his eyes while sighing.

"Alvin, what is your relation with that woman?", asks Milla looking at him seriously.

He is going to answer but then he sees the little blush on Jude's face. He couldn't avoid a smirk as he says:

"What's the matter, Jude? Are you having dirty thought or something?"

"Of course not!", he exclaims blushing more and making some of the clients of the inn looking at him, so he lower his voice, "It's just that when you received the letter you commented that it was a distant partner so we didn't know if with 'partner' you meant…", Jude makes a gesture with his hand instead of keeping going and Alvin laughs.

"Look at that: mister honor student being in trouble in asking if I slept with a woman".

"Alvin!", exclaims Jude as Elize covers his mouth with a little cry.

"Jude, Elize, calm down, people is staring again and we don't want to get the soldiers attention", says calmly Milla. Jude and Elize nods in embarrassment. "And Alvin…", she adds looking at him, "I know that maybe this is not an information that we usually have the right to ask you about, but since that woman attacked us at Kirijara Highfalls and you know her, I think that it's fair that you tell us what is your connection with her".

"You have a point, Lord of Spirits", he answers, "but really, there's not much to say: she was a mercenary too some years ago and we collaborated in some jobs together. It wasn't bad to have her as a partner but after some time I decided that I preferred to do the jobs alone; after all, the benefices were divided by two working like that and I needed the money and…she didn't take well that decision, so from time to time she appears and makes me do some jobs that she doesn't want to take".

The first part of story was almost the truth. Almost. Because although he had never considered his relationship with Presa as 'dating', she did; and he didn't warn her about leaving the job: he betrayed her and ran away.

However, the next time that they met he proposed Presa to help her in one last job for free so she could forgive him, at least partially, because he didn't want to live worried about her to try to kill him for the betrayal.

But she refused, and after giving him an enormous slap in the face she went to do the job alone. Or so she thought, because Alvin, knowing that the job was a especially difficult hunting and it was going to be dangerous, followed Presa without her to notice and thanks to that, he could save her when the hunting went wrong.

Thanks to that, Presa didn't forgive him completely but she accepted to treat him as they were before his relationship changed, and that was enough for Alvin.

"I see", says Milla after a little pause interrupting Alvin's memories, "but I still don't understand why you have to accept her conditions…"

"She is a very influential woman", Alvin explains, "she wasn't then, but she is now, so if I want that my life keeps going as simple as it's now, I can't refuse", when he sees the worry in their eyes again he adds with a cheery tone, "but don't worry! I'm fine, seriously, the jobs aren't so complicated"

"But you have been hurt", points Elize.

"Well, even the best are hurt from time to time", he says patting Elize's head, making her smile a little. Jude sighs again in resignation.

"At least, if that woman asks you to do a mission again, please let us know. I suppose that we can't go with you to help, but please, don't make us worry", Jude says.

Alvin nods.

"Okay, I promise that next time I'll warn".

"Oh, one more thing", says Milla, "just out of curiosity, do you know why that woman attacked me in the first place?"

"I have no idea, sorry. I only know that now he has very powerful contacts, maybe she only wanted to test you", that was a partial truth.

"Mmm", Milla puts her hand under her chin lost in thought, "maybe you are right, after all, it didn't seem that she wanted to kill me".

Alvin has to make an effort to not to change his face when he hears the word 'kill' from Milla. The guilty is trying to come back so he forces it away again. _Focus_, he thinks, _remember the reason for doing all this_.

"Well, I suppose that it doesn't matter right now: we have a more important mission to focus on"

"Yes, that's right. We should keep tracking Rashugal's soldiers so we discover what they are plotting".

"Exactly", says Milla, "Besides, I've heard some soldiers speaking about moving to Sharilton, so that should be our next destination. And maybe there we could find a place for Elize to stay".

"Do you want to leave us behind?!", exclaims Teepo with watery eyes.

"Of course not", says Jude tenderly, "but this is too dangerous to Elize, Teepo. Do you understand it, right Elize?"

She only lowers her head.

"…I…I suppose I do…", she whispers with a sad voice.

An uncomfortable silence takes place so Alvin decides to speak.

"Well, let's discuss Elize's matter when we arrived Sharilton, but right now I don't know about you, guys, but I'm starving".

Teepo's eyes go wide.

"Yeeah! Teepo is hungry too!"

"…And me too…", comments Elize more animated than before.

"You have a point, I didn't realize that I had so much hungry", says Milla.

"But you have eaten just a moment ago", exclaims Jude looking at an already empty bowl in front of Milla.

"Well, I'm still adjusting to this body, so my appetite is still a little unstable", comments Milla a little offended.

"Jude, how rude, you must never say a woman that she shouldn't eat if you want to win her heart", says Alvin shaking his head.

"Who has talked about winning no one's heart?!", exclaims Jude blushing. Everyone begin to laugh, and this time Alvin did it without pretending.

They had a simple dinner and after that, everyone went to their rooms, Milla and Elize in one and Jude and Alvin in the other. Due to that, Alvin couldn't do a report to Presa or inform about his other job, so he simply went to sleep and while he was falling asleep, he remembers that he better train from now on. He had to improve his fighting skills if he wanted to win his bet with Gaius.

* * *

The next morning, they went to get supplies for their journey: curative objects, food and defensive clothes, the last ones especially for Elize who had been the last in joining the group and was a little worse equipped than the rest.

After leaving Sapstrath Seaheaven early, they arrived in no time at Sapstrath Deepwood. While advancing, they accidentally stepped on some smokeshrooms whose spores affected Elize especially, so they had to do a little pause until the effects passed on. Alvin took advantage of that and while Elize was recovering he entered the forest alone to train a little more.

The monsters of the forest weren't too dangerous so he hadn't any problems to defeat them relatively easily. Despite that, Alvin made sure to participate with every monster that he encountered, because although those battles were nothing compared to the fights with Gaius, he had to train even if the monsters were a joke.

After an hour or so, he came back with the rest. Elize was already recovered so they kept advancing. They were about to get out the forest when a familiar figure made his appearance: Jiao.

Neither of them expected to encounter him except Alvin, who knew that Jiao was going to be in Sapstrath although he didn't know for what. Jiao made no sign no recognize Alvin (although with his eyes almost closed no one could be sure where that man was looking at) and after questioning him about his motives to being there, he answered:

*"Is that not obvious? Come, child. We are returning to the village. You had me worried sick. I never thought you would leave the village while I was away".

Well, now Alvin knew what the matter Jiao wanted to take care for was, although he couldn't imagine what relationship Jiao had with Elize, but well, that was none of his business.

Obviously, Jude refused to let Elize go, so they had to fight. Even being the four of them against him, they had difficulties, because although Jiao wasn't as fast as the other Chimeriad, his strength was immense and a direct hit would be lethal for sure, so Alvin used his pistols more that his sword because he was sure that trying to protect himself with it was useless. His sword would break for sure.

At the end, they managed to disarm Jiao so he stopped attacked them, but they knew that it hadn't been a true win because Jiao had controlled himself for sure because of Elize.

*"Why must you remain with this people? They would bring you nothing but trouble. I'm sure of it", says Jiao looking at Elize.

*"I want to stay with them because they made me their friend!"

Alvin looks to other side. They didn't know but Jiao was right. He was going to cause them trouble, sooner or later.

*"Milla! Alvin!"

Alvin hears Jude whisper his name so he focuses again. He realizes that Jude is looking the rock behind Jiao and he understands what he means, so he points his pistol to Jiao.

*"Just put that away", warns Jiao looking at Alvin.

Alvin looks at him for a moment but almost immediately he shoots at the tree until it falls just over some smokeshrooms near Jiao.

*"Cover your mouth up!", shuts Jude. The smoke covers almost all the place so they take opportunity to run to the exit of the forest leaving Jiao behind. Alvin hopes that Jiao weren't resented to him for that. He didn't want to fight him alone, at least for now.

* * *

After the encounter with Jiao, they arrived Sharilton without any more incidents. Besides, the monsters of the Highroad were stronger than the ones of the forest, so Alvin had the opportunity to train some more.

Just at the entrance of the city Alvin sees soldiers of Rashuhal so he directs the entire group to the closest shop.

*"Why do all the folks around here seem so tense?", he questions the shopkeeper.

*"Word is foreign spies broke into a military laboratory in the capital. The King sent his personal guards here. They are interrogating anyone who even looks at them funny. Not very good for business, that's for sure".

Alvin sighs internally. If the soldiers were mobilized there, maybe _he_ was near too so probably it wasn't going to take long for him to have new instructions. Alvin was lost on his thought and he only comes back to reality when he sees an old man speaking to Milla, who apparently was defending that a cup that the shopkeeper was trying to sell to a young lady as one made by Efreet's was in reality a fake.

*"Hoho! Well, you talk as though you've had the honor of breaking bread with one of the Four Great Spirits"

The man proceeds to support Milla explaining why that cup was a fake, but and the end the young lady bought it anyway because she liked the design. After that, the lady introduces herself as Driselle and the old man as Rowen, his butler. Driselle invites them to her manor, and before everyone could refuse, Alvin accepts the invitation.

When Driselle and Rowen leave with the promise that they would be expecting them, Milla turns to Alvin.

*"Do we have really time for that?" , asks Milla indecisive.

*"Well, I can think of several reasons we might want to take advantage of her hospitality", says Alvin with a wink.

*"He's right actually", says Jude, "Staying at an inn could be risky with all this guards everywhere".

_And like that we can obtain some more information for sure_, thinks to himself Alvin.

When the group arrives at the mansion, Driselle is out waiting for them. They are about to enter when they see that two men are leaving the house.

Neither of them knew who those men were except Alvin, who knew that the first man was nothing more and nothing less than Nachtichal, the King of Rashugal, and the man following him with serious face and grey hair was Gilland, his right hand. Alvin gulps while maintaining his face imperturbable. _I knew that he was here_. _Things are beginning to move._

Alvin hasn't more time to keep thinking on that because just at that moment a young man leaves the mansion too and approaches them. He is Cline Sharil, the brother of Driselle and the governor or Sharilton. _We are surrounded by the VIP_, thinks Alvin to himself.

They enter the manor and begin to have some tea until Rowen approaches Cline and whispers something to his ear, making Cline stand up and excuse himself. Now was Alvin chance to clear some things out.

*"I've gotta run, too"

*"Huh?", exclaims Jude surprised.

*"Nature calls. I better leave now before things get messy", explains Alvin with a wink.

He refrains himself to laugh when Milla looks at Jude asking in silence an explanation while Jude blushes.

Alvin leaves the manor and sees than Cline is speaking to Rowen near the gardens, so after a moment of hesitation he approaches them:

"Hey, Lord Cline, may I have a word with you?"

"Umh…Of course, what's the matter?"

"You know the rumors about spies entering the laboratory of Fenmont, right?", Cline nods slowly, "Well, Milla and Jude are those supposed spies".

"What? It can't be possible!", exclaims Cline. Rowen doesn't say anything, he only looks at Alvin with curiosity.

"Well, believe it, it's true. But don't worry, they are not bad people at all. If you go to ask them, I'm sure that they will tell you everything".

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks you for the information, Alvin"

When Cline and Rowen enter the manor again, he runs back to the Central Plaza. Presa has trained her pigeons to travel always to the center of the places and she had a good number of them scattered to almost every city, so he whistles the tone that she taught him years ago and while waiting for the bird, he writes the letter:

'_My dear sister_

_I'm arrived at Sharilton without trouble. During the journey I've had to fight against one yellow and strange wolf in the forest, but don't worry, I know that you love animals so I didn't kill him and I'm sure that he is okay. Besides, you're not going to believe who is in Sharilton right now. Yes, the man of your dreams in person! I know that I promise you to keep you informed if I saw him again, so if you want to meet him and tell him once and for all how do you feel, you'll have to hurry, because I don't know how long he is going to be here. And about the pendant that you told me to find, I'm so sorry, I've been looking for him in almost every shop but I couldn't find it yet. Don't worry, I'll keep looking for it._

_Love from your brother'_.

When Alvin met Presa and they began to work together, they established a format of letter to maintain the contact when their missions were long and required that the both of them were far away.

They decided to write the information as they were brothers, and when in a letter one of them mentioned a lover or a jewel, that meant that they were talking about their objective if it was a person that they had to investigate or about the item that they had to find. It was a simple way to communicate, and if someone intercepted the letter, they would only see a normal conversation between brothers.

Alvin hoped that Presa would understand the 'yellow wolf'. He didn't know how to describe Jiao without compromising him.

A few seconds after finishing the letter, a pigeon comes flying to Alvin, so he puts the letter on his leg and sends the bird back. Just at that moment, he hears familiar steps behind him and when he turns, the entire group is staring at him.

*"Hey!", greets in a cheery town trying to calm his heart. That had been close.

*"Don't 'hey us!", says Jude.

*"Alvin! You tattletale! You jerk! You, you… tattlejerk!"

Teepo tries to 'attack' him but Milla stops it.

*"How much did Cline pay you to sell us out?"

*"Sell you out? Such an ugly phrase. Money isn't the only currency, you know? It's not a secret that Lord Cline is unhappy with the current government. If we want info, we have to give something in return. It's called a trade. I told him what I know, and he gave you some juicy info in return, right?"

Milla hesitates before speaking, and when she does, she suggests going after Nactichal and although Jude doesn't like the idea, he admits that they don't have many options if they want to stop him to construct another Lance of Kresnik.

At that moment, some soldiers of Rashugal recognize them as the people of the wanted posters. They are about to begin a fight when Rowen appears and almost without moving, he defeat the guards using magic with his knifes and escapes with the rest of the group.

When they are back to the front gate of the manor, he explains them that the man that they saw before was the King Nactichal and that he wants the citizens of Sharilton to be drafted into service. Rowen thinks that Nactichal wants to use them in his experiments, so he asks them to rescue Cline, who had gone to look after the citizens that the King of Rashugal had kidnapped.

Alvin tries to convince them to not to involve themselves but obviously, they ignore him and decided to go to help Cline. _At least we could have asked Rowen some money in exchange for saving his Lord_, thinks to himself Alvin resignedly, _these people are horrible to make business._

* * *

The rescue of Cline was easier that they thought, and they discovered that Rowen was a really good fighter besides a great tactician, so Alvin was convinced that it was impossible that Rowen was just a butler. _It seems that I'm not the only one with a secret past._

When they are back in the manor, they tell Driselle, Cline and Rowen that their destination is Fenmont, but in order to go there they have to pass through Fort Gandala. Milla suggest fighting their way through, but fortunately Cline suggests sending some of his men to infiltrate so they could facilitate them a passage, so everybody accept the offer with relief. Neither of them wanted to get killed going in a suicide mission.

While Cline asks Rowen to go with some men to prepare the infiltration, Driselle decides to go with Milla and Elize to go shopping, leaving the guys behind.

As soon as the girls left, Cline confirms them that he plans to go against the King, and when he asks them to help him in that task, Alvin turns around. That was none of his business: he already had his mission and he couldn't be risking his life in a useless war. He didn't care what happened to Rashugal as long as Auj Oule (and especially Xian Du) was safe. He couldn't care. But still…why was he feeling guilty about being unable to help?

He is lost in his thought so he didn't realize what was happening until he hears the cry coming from Rowen's lips. When he turns around, he sees Cline on the floor with an arrow on his chest.

*"Damn it!", he exclaims. He looks around and in a near building he sees the silhouette of a woman soldier. He recognizes his attire as one of Rashugal soldiers so without even thinking he shoots his weapon killing her instantly. They don't lose time and carry Cline to the mansion, but even with the curative magic of Jude it's too late to save him.

Just at that moment, a soldier comes in and informs them that the soldiers of Rashugal are invading the town. They go running to the Central Plaza to warn Driselle, Milla and Elize but when they arrive it's too late: the soldiers capture the three girls before they could do anything. Rowen stops them from fighting and he suggests going back to the manor to establish what to do.

Rowen proposes to go to Fort Gandala to rescue them, and although Alvin refuses at first he ends accepting the plan. He thinks for a moment to send another pigeon to Presa to inform about the last events but he decides to wait. Besides, the news of the dead of Cline would reach them for sure. Damn it. Why have everything to get so complicated?

* * *

They arrived at Fort Gandala through Talys Highroad without any problem. There are soldiers of Cline waiting for them so the infiltration doesn't take much time. While advancing through the fortress they fight with a various groups of soldiers and they discover where the girls are.

When they go to that place, the first thing that they see is Milla attacking Nacthical. However, without the Four Great Spirits, Nachtical is stronger that her and pulls her away without effort. Alvin realizes that Gilland is there too, and when the man looks directly at him before going besides Nachtical, Alvin knows that he was right about having new instructions to follow soon. _Damn, Gilland, what are you planning allying yourself with this man, _thinks to himself Alvin. At that moment, Rowen intervenes to save Milla and they discover that Rowen the butler is in reality Rowen Ilbert, the Conductor, the famous tactician that years ago served under Nachtical. _I knew that he couldn't be just a butler._

Milla leaves them behind to pursue Nachtical, and when they catch up with her, they find herself fainted on the floor while Nactichal and Gilland escape. Jude is the first to go with Milla, and Alvin knows that something must be wrong when he hears Jude cry.

*"Milla! No way! You can't be…Milla!", cries Jude taking her on his arms.

*"You two all right? What's wrong?", asks Alvin approaching them, and when he sees her his eyes open wide with mortification. Her legs were completely busted. Jude tries to remain calm but his voice is trembling with fear.

*"She's…Elize! You have to heal her! Quickly!"

Elize is about to cry but she approaches Milla and begins to cure her.

*"C'mon Milla! Open your eyes!", keeps saying Jude about to cry too, "Why…? Why did this have to happen?!"

Alvin clenches his hand into a fist. Doing this to Milla…was it really necessary to Gilland's plan to work?

*"I wish I could say", whispers Alvin with fury. At that moment they hear soldiers coming so they run away with Milla to Sharilton. Neither of them speaks much since they left Fort Gandala. They all are too worried about Milla to do so.

* * *

When they arrived at Sharilton, they call a doctor to treat Milla. Although she will live, it's not sure what's going to happen with her legs yet, they will have to wait some days to see how she evolves.

After hearing that, Alvin goes to the Central Plaza without warning anyone and whistles again. As he thought, there was a message waiting for him, and this time it wasn't a letter, it was just a tiny paper with one word: _Inn_.

Alvin goes to the nearest inn of Central Plaza and as soon as he enters the door, a blond woman with short hair assaults him.

"Alvin?"

He looks at her smiling. She had to be one of Presa's soldiers.

"Yes, sweetie. That's who I am", he winks at her and she blushes a little but she manages to leave her face almost imperturbable.

"You are exactly as she described you".

Alvin laughs.

"Must I take that as a compliment?"

"Well, if 'a dark haired man who probably will try to flirt with you' it's a compliment for you, then yes"

"I'm sure that she added 'handsome' to the mix, because that description of yours it's a little general, and almost all the men of this inn right now are dark haired", he replies with another enchanted smile.

Again, she doesn't change her face but her blushing intensifies, making Alvin laugh internally. He decides to stop teasing the poor girl already.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"She wanted to contact you but she had to do a work in a hurry so she didn't have time to write you a more detailed letter, so she sent me. I'm going to transcribe what she wanted to tell you, okay?"

Alvin nods crossing his arm and the girl continues speaking.

"We have heard about the events of these two days, so it's probably that you have some new information to give us, right?"

Alvin thinks about the past two days: Cline going against Nactichal whose goal is to invade Auj Oule and dying because of that, Nactichal kidnapping Milla, a butler that turns out to be the famous Rowen Ilbert the Conductor and Milla being almost killed…yes, he had things to inform. He nods answering her so she continues.

"In that case, there will be a transport waiting for you at the entrance of the city to go to the previous location, where your client are"

"Let me guess, another truck full of rappigs?", says Alvin resignedly.

"No, it's a truck full of piggits", Alvin's mouth opens and it's the girl's turn to smirk, "it's a joke: we have asked a family who is going to travel there to take you there too, so you will travel with people, don't worry".

"Well, it's a good change", he comments, "All right, thank you for the information".

"It's my job. The family has to be about to leave, so you should be going".

"Gottcha". The girls nods and retires to one of the tables of the inn.

At that moment, Alvin sees that Jude has entered the inn.

*"Alvin! Good news", his bright face only could mean one thing. One thing that made him sigh with relief against his will.

*"I know, she is out of the woods, right?"

*"Er, yeah. How'd you know?"

*"It's written all over your face", he says smiling. He keeps silent a little trying to decide how he is going to tell him the news, and after a moment he speaks again, "Hey, have you ever heard how folks call this city?"

*"No, not really"

*"The City of Hails and Farewells. It's a waypoint to travelers. They stock up supplies here before heading out. And people returning from a journey unload their surplus goods here. I couldn't have picked a better place."

*"What do you mean?"

*"That woman I was chatting with? She's my new employer", it was going to be easier make him think that rather than it was Presa again.

*"Huh? You are bailing on us?"

Alvin begins to walk on the direction of the door giving his back to Jude.

*"Why risk my life to accomplish someone else's suicide run? That's no way for a mercenary to make a living"

*"Milla's just trying to complete his mission"

Alvin scratches his head, and before ever thinking he turns around.

*"What about my mission? Any idea what it might be?", he snaps.

*"What? How should I know?"

Alvin insults himself internally. It would have been easier to keep pretending being just a mercenary moved by money, why had he replied?

*"I don't know either. Does anybody? How many people do you know have a mission in life? One they're willing to risk their lives for? What's your mission, kid?"

*"I just want to help Milla. That's all".

_Lucky you, _thinks to himself_, it's a really simple and noble mission. One that won't hurt others._

*"Fine, nothing wrong with that".

*"You could help her too".

Alvin almost snorts. Helping her? That would be nice instead of being forced to see her and the rest suffer without being able to doing anything, that's for sure.

*"I'll swing by to say goodbye before you all leave", answers turning around so his feelings wouldn't show on his face.

He leaves the inn without giving Jude the opportunity to stop him and goes to the entrance of the city. As the girl has said, there is a truck there, with a woman and a child sitting already in the front and a man leaning against it.

Alvin excuses himself when he arrives but the man says him that there is no problem, he is glad to be able to help an allied of the King. _Allied_. That was a big word for a guy like him.

Alvin sits behind, this time surrounded by furniture, so he chooses a chair and sits down. It was going to be a travel of almost half a day, so he will arrive to his destination late at night. Fortunately, besides the furniture there were boxes full of books, so he picks one at random whose title is: 'The history of Auj Oule'.

_Well_, thinks Alvin to himself_, a little of culture is never bad._ And he begins to read when the transport starts to move.

* * *

They arrive at the village at 11 p.m. They have made a little pause to eat and another to have a light dinner, so Alvin wasn't hungry but he was really tired. He had finished reading the book an hour ago and he had learned some interesting things about Auj Oule and, what have interested Alvin more, about the actual King, Gaius.

He had taken mental note about some things that he wanted to ask, although he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do so, what happened if the King wanted to know more about him too in exange?...Nah, that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't that interesting.

After thanking the man and his family for the travel, he enters the 'inn'. The kind innkeeper is still awake and greets him, saying him that his room is already prepared.

He thanks her but instead of going upstairs to his room he asks her if the training room is still opened. She looks him with surprise.

"Well, yes, but right now the only one who has access is the King"

"Oh", he hesitates before speaking again, "and I suppose the King is already asleep"

"I think that he is still in the library. I can go looking him if you want"

"It's not necessary, I'll go myself, thank you. Can you tell me where the library is?"

After indicating him, he arrives in less than five minutes and he sees that there is light coming from beneath the door, so Gaius is still there. He is going to knock but just when his hand is raised he hesitates. It was true that right now despite the tiredness he needed to release some stress, and the best way for that was fighting a little. Besides, he hasn't trained as much as he wanted to fight Gaius, and he wasn't going to have much time to do that…but right now he didn't know if he wanted to see Gaius. He probably ended saying something inadequate that would make Presa angry with him when she discovered it, or even worse, make Gaius angry, so the best option was to retire.

He is about to leave when the door opens and Gaius is in front of him, and this time he wears his casual clothes.

"Good evening, Alvin", says Gaius.

"Good evening, your Majesty", manages to say Alvin when he remembers how to speak. He had already assumed that he has not going to see the King but there he was, "how did you know that I was here?"

"I've been told that you were going to arrive tonight, so I was waiting for you. And when I've heard footsteps outside I supposed that it has to be you"

Alvin's eyes open wide. He had been waiting for him?

"My apologies, your Majesty, it's true that I have things to report but I think that they can wait until tomorrow, you needn't to be waiting for me".

"Really? Your face says the contrary"

Alvin's heart almost stops.

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard the news of what has happened. There has been two intense days and that is showed on your face"

Alvin gulps trying to calm down. Showed on his face? That was impossible, by now he was a master to hidden his emotions, why was Gaius able to see them? Well, it was true that he was tired so maybe that was the reason. Yes. It had to be that.

"Well, you are right, your Majesty, they have been complicated days, but don't worry, I've been able to regain some useful information despite all what happened"

"I'm glad to hear that", comments the King and without stop looking at him he adds: "and that you are safe too".

Alvin's eyes almost open even more but he manages to keep his face as imperturbable as he can. He had never met a client that was glad to see him being safe, they all cared for the job, that was the normal thing to do…but well, Gaius was a King, and a good one, so it was normal for him to get worried for his men. That was nothing strange.

"By the way, your Majesty, I was thinking in going to the training room a little"

"At this time?", says with surprise Gaius.

"Well, right now I can't think of any other form to liberate some stress", he says with a smile that is weaker than he had intended.

Gaius keeps silent for a moment before speaking.

"I have a better idea: join me for a drink"

"Excuse me?", says again Alvin.

"I think that a drink would be better than a fight right now, and like this you can make your report and have a good rest without anything worrying you."

Alvin hesitates. What face would Wingul make if he heard that?

"With all my respects, your Majesty, right now I think that I don't feel like talking"

"You don't have to talk if you don't want, we can just drink and I promise that I'm not going to interrogate you but believe me: sometimes to have a drink is a better way to vent than to fight"

Alvin can't avoid a smile.

"A King suggesting to drink to forget the sorrows. That doesn't suit you at all, your Majesty".

Gaius smiles too.

"May I take that as a yes?"

Alvin hesitates again, but this time it doesn't take much time for him to decide. What the Hell? There had been a hell of two days, he needed to relax a little.

"Okay, your Majesty, I accept your offer".

The King nods with the smile still on his face and after closing the door of the library he makes a gesture to Alvin to follow him. Alvin sighs internally. He was playing with fire right now and he knew it, but well, as long as he didn't tell the King anything about the other job, it wouldn't hurt him if he hanged around Gaius a little. Besides, like that he could ask him some things about the book that he has just read. Yes. It was nothing to worry. He had everything under control.

* * *

**For the ones that have played ToX1, you will see that a big part of this chapter is a description of what happened in the game but from Alvin's point of view******, although I have mixed some things of my own**. Maybe it would have been less boring to skip all that, go directly to the point of Alvin leaving Sharilton and keep going with the original story of this fanfic, but well, I thought that maybe there are people that doesn't remember so well those facts on the story (I had to refresh my memory too while writing it xD) so at the end I decided to not to skip all. Besides, doing it like this I've been able to go into detail about Alvin's thoughts and I think that this is going to be important so this story evolves in a more adequate manner.  
**

**I'm sorry if this chapter has been boring to some of you because of that. If it has been the case, remember that critics are always welcome ;)**

**Aaand for the ones that are waiting for some Mature scenes, maybe there will be a little of that in the next chapter... so be patient and keep going with the story! :P**


	7. Feelings and regret

New update! :) See the end of the chapter for notes.

**WARNING**: this chapter contains **spoilers** and a brief **M scene**.

* * *

At that hour, the bar was completely empty. In fact, when they arrive the innkeeper was about to go to sleep. When the woman saw them she tried to stay to attend them but Gaius told her that it wasn't necessary at all. After insisting a couple of times, the woman accepted to leave giving them a bottle of liquor so they could serve themselves, After the woman left, they took a couple of glasses and sat down in one square table, one in front of the other.

At first there was a little awkward silence, but after a few seconds Gaius filled their glasses, raised his and with a really serious face looked at Alvin saying:

"For Alvin the Mercenary: the first man who has managed to take the King to a bar".

When the astonishment left Alvin's face, it was replaced for a brief laugh. He hadn't expected that but now he definitely had to respond, so he raises his glass too.

"For the King of Auj Oule: the first man who has managed to beat me and who was the nerve to put the blame on an honest man like me when he was the first who suggested going for a drink".

Gaius smiles.

"Well, you have a point there but I only suggested it for you, so technically it's your fault".

Alvin laughs again.

"Okay, your Majesty, as always there is no point in arguing with you. Cheers!"

"Cheers", repeats Gaius.

Both take a sip of the liquor.

"Wow", exclaims Alvin shaking his head, "it's stronger than I thought"

"Really? I think it's rather normal. Maybe you are too young to support this drink", comments Gaius with a smile full of irony.

"Come on, your Majesty, you can't be much older than me"

Gaius raises his eyebrows as a response.

"Twenty seven? Twenty eight?", Gaius shakes his head and Alvin's eyes widen, "thirty?", another negative, "you are older than thirty?!"

Alvin is so surprised that he forgets the correct treatment and Gaius laughs because of Alvin's stunned expression.

"I'm thirty two in fact. Can I suppose that you thought that I was younger than that?"

"Yes, you suppose right, your Majesty", manages to respond Alvin, "certainly I wouldn't have imagined that you have surpassed the thirties".

"Well, thanks for the compliment", says Gaius with an inclination of his head.

Alvin takes another sip. _Thirty two_. That was six years older than him. Well, that certainly explained why he always managed to stay so composed, he surely had more experience than him in keeping up appearances.

"So", comments Gaius after a short silence, "are you feeling like talking about your report?", and Gaius has to notice the change in Alvin's expression because he immediately adds, "Only if you want. If you prefer to speak about something else or simply to drink, I won't insist".

Alvin smiles.

"That means that I can challenge you to a drink contest, your Majesty?"

Gaius smiles back.

"I'm afraid that it's very likely that you will lose if we do it"

"Now you are really tempting me, your Majesty", says Alvin crossing his arms above the table. After a moment that Alvin thinks is longer than usual, Gaius shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse, I need to have my head clear if I want to perform my tasks well tomorrow".

"Okay, your Majesty, but I only accept that excuse because you are a King and I suppose that to do your royal stuff must be difficult, but if you were a simple man I wouldn't let you run away so easily", Alvin says that to tease Gaius, but he wasn't expecting the little sad smile that adorns briefly Gaius' face before answering.

"I appreciate your understanding. Maybe another time"

There is another silence. Alvin knows that Gaius is giving him an opportunity to speak about the mission, and although a part of him doesn't want to remember certain parts, another part of him really wants to talk. Alvin looks at Gaius, who is drinking calmly looking at the distance, and although he seems lost in his thoughts, Alvin knows that he is only pretending it so he doesn't feel pressured to speak. Alvin smiles to himself and after taking a deep breath, he begins to speak.

At first he began with certain reluctance, but as soon as he discovered that Gaius was really listening to him and that he didn't have any intention to interrupt him, he spoke with more confidence. He explained Gaius almost everything (avoiding mentioning Gilland in every moment), and when he spoke about parts of his story that he didn't like (the death of Cline, the injuries of Milla), Gaius didn't force him to continue when he remained silent by asking questions: he simply waited for him until he decided to continue.

Alvin didn't know how much time he had spoken. He only knew that the liquor bottle was almost empty when they had been drinking with a slow pace, so an hour at least must have passed.

"…and that's all", finishes Alvin, "so sorry, your Majesty, I haven't brought you any new information about the item that Milla is hiding but at least you have news from Nachtical".

Gaius nods with a frown.

"Yes, and there are not precisely good news".

"No, they are not", confirms Alvin taking another sip.

"It had to be hard", comments Gaius after a moment, looking at Alvin.

"Not at all, every time that we encountered Nachtical it was always personally, so to reunite information wasn't that hard"

"I was referring to what happened to Cline", Alvin tries to not to show any emotion, "I suppose that as a mercenary you are accustomed to see men die, but I suppose that to see an assassination like that isn't something that you are used to see".

Alvin gulps. He knows that it would be better not to say anything, or to make the most possible neutral response, but maybe the alcohol is making him react more than usual because he decides to speak sincerely instead.

"It's not just that", he tries to put in order his thoughts before continuing, "I mean, it's not the first man that I've seen being assassinated but Cline has been the first man that clearly didn't deserve that. I've been working as a mercenary all my life, and in this kind of job it's impossible not be involved at some point with clients who have deals with not-too-legal merchandise, or with weapons, or with black-money…and of course, if the client is not careful, he sometimes ends dead. Maybe what I'm going to say it's harsh but all the people that I've seen die deserved it for being greedy most of times. But Cline…", Alvin gulps again and clears his throat trying to calm the trembling of his voice, "Cline wasn't like that at all. He was just a kid but despite being that young he only wanted to be a good governor to protect his people…he didn't deserve that death at all".

Alvin takes a breath before continuing without noticing the expression that Gaius has at that moment.

"And Milla…she only wants to fulfill her mission as Lord of Spirits to protect not only the spirits, but the humans too…and now she is unable to move and nobody knows if she is going to walk again. Damn it. Neither of that should happen to people like that".

Alvin rubs his eyes trying to calm down. What was he doing being so sentimental all of a sudden? Damn alcohol.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, I think that you are right and I'm too young to this liquor, to be saying stupid things like this…"

"They are not stupid at all", the assertive answer makes Alvin look at Gaius. This one has a serious expression of his face but his eyes are different than usual: they are more expressive, and they have a kind of warm that they didn't have before.

"What you say has perfect sense, Alvin. In this world full of weak and greedy people, sometimes the best persons are the ones that suffer the most. You don't have to be ashamed of being affected about it. That only indicates that you are an honorable man".

Alvin can't avoid a snort.

"An honorable man?", he repeats with irony, "come on, your Majesty, don't mock me".

"I'm not mocking anyone".

"Your Majesty, I'm a mercenary", says Alvin with a serious tone, "I think that that fact is enough to affirm that I'm not an honorable man. And in fact, if you have hired me as a mercenary, you should be expecting a man who is capable of performing the job without hesitation, instead of a softhearted asshole who cries with a few drinks just because some people that he knows but that at the end will disappear from his life for sure are suffering".

Alvin shuts up breathing hard. This time he has talked too much and Gaius surely is going to be angry, so he focuses his eyes on the floor avoiding looking at him.

"Have you finished?", asks Gaius with a polite voice.

Alvin forces himself to look at the King and he is surprised to see that his expression hasn't changed at all. He expected Gaius to be angry or at least offended but he wasn't.

"It seems so", comments Gaius taking as affirmative the silence of Alvin, "well, where do I start? First of all: I really don't know why but it seems that you really want to be fired. No, it's worst indeed: it seems that you really want _me_ to want to fire you"

Alvin eyes widen for the almost tongue-twister.

"I don't know how many times I've told you already that I think that you are really capable to perform the job but you still seem desperate to make me believe the contrary. Alvin, answer me sincerely, do you want to abandon this job?"

"No", Alvin responds immediately even before thinking.

"I mean, I know that I may be a strict client but I don't think that I've been such a bad client to make you quit. Besides, I think the money that I'm going to pay you is reasonable and…"

"No, no, no", interrupts Alvin the King, and he is seriously less focused than usual because he didn't notice that the King is just teasing him with the last part, "it's not that at all, your Majesty…it's just…"

"It's just what? What's the matter with being 'a softhearted asshole'? That only proves me that you are much better than the people who offer their service just for money and nothing else. And yes, maybe you are right and most people would prefer _that_ from a mercenary because is the _normal_ thing to do, but maybe you haven't noticed that I'm not like normal people. Or do you have known a lot of kings that have under their command people like the Chimeriad?"

Alvin may be a little affected by the alcohol but he is lucid enough to say something back to that statement with a smile.

"Be careful, your Majesty, it seems that you are calling 'not normal' the Chimeriad".

"Yes, I know, that's precisely what I'm saying. Do you know the meaning of the word: 'normal'?

"Something opposed to 'weird'?", comments with irony Alvin.

"No", replies Gaius, "it means: _conforming to the standard or the common type_. In one word: _usual_. Tell me, Alvin, would you consider any of the Chimeriad usual? Presa: an ex-spy cat-woman with an incredible ability with magic; Jiao: a man who can domestic almost any animal and whose strength is greater than ten normal men; Agria: a noble and almost crazy girl with a traumatic past but whose abilities make her lethal in combat; and Wingul, a prodigy in combat and strategy who became the chief of his tribe when he was eleven", Gaius takes a sip of his glass without averting his eyes from Alvin, "as you can see, neither of them is what you call 'normal', but that doesn't make them worse than the others"

Alvin opens his mouth trying to say something but he realizes that he doesn't have anything as a rebuttal.

"So Alvin", continues Gaius making Alvin to look at him again, "what I'm trying to say is that you don't need to apologize for not being the standard type of a mercenary. Maybe that would bother other clients, but absolutely not me. But well, if despite all I've just said you still want to be fired, the best option is to retreat from the fight that will take place tomorrow, or to last less than a minute as you promised".

When Alvin hears the last part, he can't avoid a laugh. The fight. With all that had happened he had almost forgot.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. I'll plan to last one minute at least".

Gaius smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that".

They remain silent for a moment. Alvin takes the last sip of his glass.

"You…you are a really good king, your Majesty. I'm sure that your people love you, although I suppose that some men will hate you too for that".

Gaius frowns in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure that a lot of women have fallen under your charms", comments Alvin with a smile, and yes, he knew that now the alcohol was making him say things that not even him would say, but his tongue is faster than his clouded brain at that moment, "and besides your character you are rather good looking, I think that if I were a woman I would fell for you instantly".

Alvin thinks that it has to be the light, but he almost swears that just for a moment the King has blushed slightly. But it had to be his imagination, because when he blinks Gaius has his normal expression again and the only change that he makes is crossing his legs.

"Well, I suppose that I'll take that as a compliment, although I think that your vision of me is very idealized"

"Come on, your Majesty, don't tell me that there hasn't been any woman in your life. I'm not going to ask how many, but I'm sure that surely more than one".

"I think that I must I remind you that, as a King, I don't have much time to lose".

Alvin laughs because of the seriousness of the reply.

"Does your Majesty consider spending time with a woman as 'losing time'?"

"When there is some more important matters to attend, yes", answers Gaius, and this time it's him the one who is finding difficult to look at Alvin at the eyes.

Alvin is going to comment something when an idea comes to his mind and before even thinking he speaks.

"Wait a moment, your Majesty, may I suppose that you have always been so busy that you never…?"

"You _really_ don't want to finish that question, Alvin. Believe me"

And this time Alvin does as Gaius says, although a part of himself really is dying to know. Could the King be really a virgin? With that physic? That couldn't be true…But well, that was something that definitely he couldn't ask.

"My apologies, your Majesty, I think that the alcohol is speaking instead of me by now".

"Yes, I think so too, so maybe it's better for us to retire", comments Gaius standing up, "can you get up?".

"Yep, I think that…wooow!"

Alvin manages to stand up but at that moment his surroundings seems to be a little unclear and that makes him almost fall. Fortunately, Gaius is there to catch him.

"I think that you can't", comments Gaius passing the right arm of Alvin around his own shoulders to help him to walk.

"I'm not drunk, your Majesty, I promise, just a little dizzy".

"I would say more than a 'little'. But I assume the responsibility: it's my fault to allow a kid like you to drink", comments Gaius as they begin to get up the stairs to Alvin's room.

"Oe! Who are you calling 'a kid', your Majesty?"

"If you don't know how to drink, you are a kid", states simply Gaius.

"I'm not", replies Alvin.

"That's what a kid would say"

"And you are one too for taking advantage that I can't respond with my usual sharpness, your Majesty".

"Point taken", smiles Gaius.

When they arrive at the door of Alvin's room, Gaius' helps Alvin to stand.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, your Majesty, don't worry", says Alvin with what he intends to be a reassuring smile, "unless you want to enter to help me go to bed since you say I'm a kid".

Gaius' eyes widen but just then he realizes that although Alvin is not completely sober, he definitely is making fun of him right now.

"Well, at least it seems that despite the alcohol you are fine enough to make jokes"

Alvin laughs.

"Well, your Majesty, it didn't occur to you that maybe it wasn't a joke but an invitation?"

Alvin realizes that Gaius at first hasn't understood the implication but when he sees Gaius' eyes open even wider he laughs again.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but your face with this last one has been priceless. Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to flirt with your like that, not even being drunk".

"Yes, I suppose so".

And something in the tone of Gaius makes Alvin stop laughing and looks at the King trying to see if something is wrong, but when he does so, he can't see any different expression in him except maybe a little tenseness, but well, it was late and both of them were tired so that could not mean anything.

"Have a nice rest, Alvin. You need to be in form if you want to have an opportunity tomorrow", comments Gaius.

Alvin smiles.

"Of course your Majesty", Gaius nods. He is going to turn around when Alvin stops him, "and your Majesty…thank you for your time. I know that I can be a very irritant man most part of the time and that I must be even more irritant when I'm a little drunk so…thank you for listening"

Gaius looks at him surprised and then he smiles again.

"You're welcome. Rest well, Alvin".

"You too, your Majesty" and with a last nod, Gaius leaves.

Alvin closes the door behind him. He is so tired that he doesn't want to think in anything anymore, there will be time for that the next day. He gets undressed in a flash, drops himself to the bed and even before touching the sheets he is already asleep.

* * *

Alvin wakes up with a moderate headache, so he manages to get up relatively early. He takes a light breakfast and then he asks the innkeeper if the training room is empty. She confirms it and gives him something similar to an access card.

"What is it?", he asks.

"The King Gaius told me this morning to give it to you if you asked about the training room. The King told me too that you should know that the fight would take place this afternoon at six o'clock in the training room as well. I must say that he put special emphasis in the six o'clock part, because he added: '_tell him that it will be six o'clock, not seven past six or any other hour_'."

Alvin smiles to himself. So he had notice that he had arrived seven minutes late the last time.

"Where is the King then?"

"He is attending some matters, sir, so I don't know where he is. But don't worry, if the King says that he will be at six o'clock, he will be".

"I have no doubts about that", comments Alvin, "thanks for the card, madam".

Without losing anymore time, Alvin went to training room. He trained almost all the morning, focusing in giving fast blows and shoots with his weapons but specially in defending fast. He couldn't possibly win Gaius in speed, so he had to be fast enough in stopping the blows first and then he could focus in giving him at least a hit so the King would be forced to fulfill his promise to be called by the first name. Alvin smiles to himself while training. Maybe the King didn't remember that part but he surely did, and he really had curiosity to see what face he would make the first time that he called him 'Gaius'. A part of him wanted to see Wingul's face too but that maybe was tempting his luck too much. Besides, his relationship with Wingul seemed to be better than before after their last talk, it would be a pity to worsen it again.

He was so focused training that he doesn't hear the door of the training room opening.

"Al?"

Alvin turns around.

"Hi, Presa. It's been a while", he comments with a wink, and he notices the way that her eyes travels for his upper-half body before looking at him. While training he had preferred to leave part of his clothes aside because he didn't have a change of clothes, so now his upper body has naked.

Naturally, with all the monsters that he had fought with Jude and the others and the extra training, he had a rather toned body now and Presa seemed to note that, although he knew that it was something that she never would admit despite the fact that she had always liked his body back then when they were together. And surely she liked it still now, if the blush that now was adorning her cheeks was any indication. But well, that was a past story, and it was one that he didn't want to repeat despite the good moments that they have had. Besides, now he had more important things in mind right now, like training to win the bet.

"I didn't know that you had access to this room", comments her at the end

"Me neither until this morning", answers Alvin. He gives a couple of blows and shots before removing the sweat of his forehead, "by the way I was finishing and I was going to eat something, do you want to come?".

Presa looks at him surprised.

"What?", says Alvin when he sees that Presa is nor answering.

"Nothing, it's just that I was expecting the typical joke about going on a date or something like that, as you usually does", comments, and in fact she sounded a little disappointed. Women. He was never going to understand them. But she was right, she was always teasing her with that but this time he had completely forgotten, so before she could comment something about strange behavior again he puts his hand behind his head and with a seductive smile he says:

"Well…if you want it to be a date then…"

"_I wasn't saying that_", says Presa immediately averting her eyes, making Alvin laugh. She adjusts her glasses and clears her throat before continuing, "in any case, thank you for the invitation but I've already eaten. You should be going now if you want to have a sit, this is peak hour in the dining room".

"Ok, I'll see you this afternoon", he takes his weapons and runs to the door passing Presa.

"Make sure to take a shower before going to eat", she says, and although Alvin has left the room already, when he hears the comment he can't help to come back and say:

"Speaking of showers, do you want to…?"

"Goood, leave already and drown for a while, jerk!", she exclaims without turning. She only obtains a laugh as a response.

After showering and eating, Alvin went to his room to take a nap. He made sure to put the clock ten minutes before six o'clock so he wouldn't be late, and it was a good choice because when he woke up at that hour and went to the training room, there were a great number of soldiers at the entrance already and he almost spent all the time to go to the center of the room where Gaius was already standing.

"You are punctual", comments Gaius with a smile.

"Of course, your Majesty, who do you think I am?", answers Alvin with a reverence.

Then the King approaches him and speaks to him almost in his ear so the rest of the soldiers couldn't hear them.

"If you still feel dizzy for yesterday I could shorten the time of the fight".

Alvin looks at Gaius who is imperturbable as always and smiles.

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I'll pass. I made a promise and I plan to keep my word".

Gaius' smile widens.

"Well said", he separates and goes backwards to the opposite extreme of the circle, "I'm not going to have mercy then, mercenary".

"Me neither, your Majesty", answers with a daring tone Alvin without averting his eyes from Gaius.

At that moment, Presa walks to the center and raises her arm.

"Everyone, listen a moment, please", all the soldiers shut up when they hear the voice of her beloved superior, "thank you very much. This fight would be a little different from the others that you are accustomed to see, because this fight only would last one minute at most. If the mercenary manage to stay conscious during a whole minute, we will consider that as his victory, but if he last less than a minute, it will be his defeat"

Alvin can hear people around whispering things as: 'A minute? Against the king? Is he crazy? He won't last even ten seconds'. _I lasted ten seconds, asshole_, he thinks Alvin to himself. But that didn't matter. People could say whatever they wanted but he was going to last one minute. And what's more: he was going to hit the King at least once during that minute.

"Everybody, as always, be as quiet as possible. Good luck for the both combatants", when she says that he looks first at the King and makes a little reverence and then at Alvin for a longer time. Alvin only winks at Presa trying to reassure her but she didn't seem to calm down. That woman…his faith in him was encouraging.

After that, Presa takes her place at the first line of the circle.

"I'll begin the countdown", he announces, "three…"

Alvin locks his eyes with Gaius again. The King is already in position, his katana in the air pointing directly at his direction. It was the same stance that he used during their first fight.

"Two…"

Alvin can feel himself tensing. Damn, it was almost the same sensation that the first time. Almost. Because now he knew what was coming, and now he could stop it. Probably.

"One!"

As Alvin supposed, the King doesn't lose time and attack him directly, his katana aiming to his chest but Alvin is fast enough to stop the hit although not fast enough to give a blow because at that moment Gaius disappears from his view.

Alvin smiles to himself. _He is repeating the same movements that the previous fight. Confident bastard…, _he thinks to himself. But this time he is prepared for that, so he turns around with his weapon already pulled out and points at his left where Gaius is standing ready to hit him. However, when he sees that Alvin is going to shoot, Gaius is forced to stop the attack and to use his katana to cut literally the shot.

"Come on, your Majesty", says Alvin making his weapon spin with his hand, "you said that you weren't going to have mercy and I'm only seeing repeated movements. Is it all what you got?"

Gaius smiles.

"I was just warming up. I see that you have learned from our previous fight, but let me see if you have improved".

Gaius is barely finished the sentence when he is already just in front of Alvin, but he was expecting something like that. He knows that at that point it's useless to try to put distance, Gaius only will use his speed to try to take his back again, so he uses his sword again to defend himself for the imminent blow at the same time that he uses his pistol to shoot some shots that of course doesn't impact on Gaius.

However, although Alvin was expecting the hit, it had more force than he remembered, but well, that was normal because Gaius had been training as well. What he wasn't expecting was that immediately after giving the first blow, Gaius attacked him again, and again, and at some point Alvin didn't know how the hell his sword was still in one piece because he had lost the number of hits that Gaius was delivering him but surely there were a lot.

Damn, that wasn't good, if he didn't do anything fast his sword was going to break. Just when he has decided that he was going to try to put some distance, Gaius stops attacking him just for a second, but that is enough for Alvin to involuntary relax a little the grabbing his sword and that is the moment that Gaius uses to attack again with a lateral hit, making Alvin's sword fly to the other side.

"Fuck!", exclaims Alvin. But he hasn't time to say anything more, because when his eyes follows the sword before realizing that it's a really bad idea to avert his eyes from Gaius, this one uses his leg to give him a direct kick to his chest making him fly to the opposite direction of the sword.

Alvin coughs trying to recuperate some air, his face looking at the floor. Damn. His vision was beginning to blur. But he couldn't faint. Not now.

"Thirty seconds"

He can hear the voice of Presa among the noise made by the soldiers. At that moment he feels the presence of Gaius just besides and turns around. As he had thought, Gaius was going to use his katana to attack him from above so he rolls avoiding him until he recuperates his sword just in time to stop another hit from Gaius, although he hasn't time to stand up to stop the attack and he has to do it in a kneeled position. Gaius takes opportunity of that and uses his katana to attack him laterally again and again, and from that position Alvin can barely stop the new attacks before being sent flying again.

Thankfully, the circle in which they were fighting was surrounded by a protective barrier so instead of falling on the soldiers Alvin rebounded on the barrier and fall to the floor again. Damn, that had hurt but he couldn't possibly finish the fight lying like that, so he stands up, points with his pistol again and he is going to shoot when…

"Time up!"

"What?", Alvin exclaims looking at Presa. He couldn't have heard right.

"Time up. The fight has ended. It's your victory, mercenary", she smiles at him with a relieved expression on her face just before putting her serious expression again. Alvin looks at Gaius, who is looking at him back with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Alvin, you've lasted a minute as promised. Well done".

Alvin blinks without understanding. That was it? Really? The fight was already over? He couldn't believe it, he hadn't been able to do almost anything…however, it seemed that he was the only one who was thinking that way because all the soldiers were looking at him with admiration and now the whispers that he was hearing were like: 'He has lasted a minute! And he has stood up after a direct kick. He is almost as good as the Chimeriad!'. But despite all that, Alvin wasn't feeling like winning. Yeah, he had lasted a minute as promised but still he could have done more for sure.

Alvin is so lost on his thoughts that he didn't realize than the soldiers are beginning to leave the room. He sees that Presa is speaking to the King so he approaches.

"Your Majesty", he says interrupting them, "please, can you stay a little when everyone leaves?"

Gaius looks at him surprised.

"Yes, of course"

Presa seems about to say something but at that moment a female soldier approaches and whispers something to her ear. After the soldier leaves, Presa turns to the King again.

"Your Highness, I've just received some letters from my informants. Do you need me to do something else?"

"You can go, Presa, I'll talk to you later".

Presa makes a reverence and after looks at Alvin again he leaves. After a couple of minutes the room is already empty and the only ones who remain are Gaius and Alvin.

"Well, what did you want to…?"

"Fight with me again"

Gaius' eyes open wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Fight with me again, your Majesty", repeats Alvin looking at him deadly serious, "maybe I've done it right enough not to be fired but I'm not particularly proud of the result so…", he makes a reverence, "please, could we fight some more?"

There is a moment of silence which is cut when Gaius laughs. Alvin stands up again just in time to see that relaxed expression on Gaius face. He seemed a completely different man when he was laughing.

"And can I ask what do you have to do to be satisfied?"

"I want to hit you. Or at least graze you. Until I've done that I will not consider myself victorious, your Majesty".

"I didn't know that you had such an interest of calling me by my first name", comments Gaius with irony.

"I have", Alvin just realized what he has just said so he immediately continues speaking, "I mean… yes, that is something that I would like to do but I want to probe myself too that I can be as good as the Chimeriad, if not now at least someday. If they are able to hit you, I'll be too"

Gaius nods.

"Very well. If that's what you want I have some time until seven. You have an hour to try hit me, but let me remind you that I've been training the Chimeriad for years. It's rather unlikely that you manage to graze me having fighting me just two or three times, Alvin".

"We'll see that, your Majesty", answers Alvin with a cocky smile while taking his fighting stance again. "Are you ready?"

Gaius smiles.

"Very well. Let's continue"

* * *

As Gaius had predicted, it was impossible for Alvin to hit him. Only five minutes remained and although Alvin had almost managed to hit him a couple of times, Gaius always succeeded in stopping him. The good fact was that after all that time, Alvin was getting used to the form of fighting of Gaius. However, although by then he could guess what attack the King was going to use, that didn't mean that he could stop it. Most of the times he couldn't.

So there he was, his coat discarded on the floor since a while, with all his body aching and without being able to simply graze the King. He was getting frustrated.

"Damn it!", he exclaimed when he failed to hit Gaius again.

"Close", replied Gaius, "but not enough"

"I know that!", exclaimed Alvin. He continued giving blows but by then he was tired and angry and he wasn't as focused as he should, and that was allowing Gaius to avoid his attack even easier than before.

"Damn it!, exclaimed Alvin again, "why are you so damn good?"

Gaius laughs. They fight a couple of minutes more and at the end both of them end face to face, with Gaius' katana and Alvin's sword (which surprisingly keeps being in one piece) clashing, their faces inches apart.

"Alvin, you've improved", comments Gaius with a smile, "don't force yourself more now, you'll be able to hit me someday".

Alvin looks at him. 'Someday' wasn't enough. He wanted it to be now. He wanted to hit him just once at least…but wait a moment. The pact had been 'grazing him', not 'hitting him' specifically. And at that distance in which he can see all the details of Gaius' face it was easy if he just…

Alvin isn't sure about the reason about what happens next. Maybe is the tiredness; maybe is his brain that doesn't think straight right now and only thinks in winning; or maybe is something completely different that he doesn't want to analyze, but the fact is that before he could regret his decision, he stops making force with the sword, and the result is that the balance between his respective swords disappear, making Gaius leans more against Alvin who takes opportunity to drop his sword, grab Gaius by the front of his armor-suit and kiss him.

He can feel the gasp of completely astonishment that Gaius exhales against his lips, but he doesn't step back. As he had supposed, Gaius' lips were warm like the rest of his body, and there were softer that he had expected, and although it was a different softness compared to all the women that he had kissed, it was still agreeable.

Alvin realizes that he has been kissing him for some seconds now, so he releases him. He knows that he owes Gaius an explanation, so he forces himself to look at him.

He expects the expression of Gaius being as imperturbable as always, but for his surprise, the King's expression is one of complete confusion.

"I win, your Majesty", Alvin comments when he finds his voice again, and he congratulates himself internally because his voice barely trembles.

"What?", says Gaius without changing his face.

"I told you that I was going to graze you, and I've just done it", he forces himself to smile. He had to keep talking or everything was going to be even weirder, it that was possible, "okay, it hasn't been a very normal way to do it but well, it's still valid right?"

He puts his hand behind his head trying to look casual but he knows that his tension can be noticed for sure. Damn it. Gaius was going to fire him now for sure and he deserved it for his stupidity, and that would be the best that could happen to him. But as always, Gaius manages to surprise him by saying.

"Well, you are right, it's a…rather unique way to graze someone…but yes, it's valid as grazing".

Alvin looks at Gaius stunned. He had his unreadable expression again, although he seemed tenser than usual, thing that was perfectly normal because of what has just happened, but there is one big difference: right now Gaius is clearly avoiding looking at him, and that makes Alvin's heart sink for some reason.

"Well, it's seven o'clock", says Gaius, "I should get going, I have matters to attend and I think that they are going to prolong until tomorrow, so if you don't have any more matters to treat…"

"Yes, of course, your Majesty, I've taken already a lot of your time", and yes, technically now he has 'right' to call Gaius by his first name but right now he couldn't do that. Now that he had regained the composure again he was regretting what he had done. He opens his mouth to apologize but Gaius is faster.

"I'll see you in another time, Alvin. Good bye", and without looking at him he leaves. Alvin closes his eyes. Damn it. He had screwed up. He had screwed up really badly.

Alvin walks to his room and he immediately landed on the bed without bothering of changing or showering. He only stays there, looking at the ceiling, as the feelings of regret begin to attack him. Damn it. He had kissed Gaius. He had just kissed the King of Auj Oule. And all right, at that moment it was true that he was frustrated, not thinking clearly and the kiss had been the only way that he had thought in order to win but still…he had kissed Gaius. That fact was what mattered. And now for sure he hated him, or if not hated him he surely despised him, and if he hadn't showed it to him it was because of his politeness for sure.

Alvin uses his hands to cover his face and sighs. Well, he had done it and he couldn't change it, and Gaius had made him clear that today he didn't want to see him. The only thing that he could do was to wait until the next morning to speak to the King and apologize.

Alvin sighs again and forces himself to sleep. He wasn't hungry at all, he only wanted to sleep and forget at least momentary what had happened. With a little of luck, tomorrow he would be able to fix things with Gaius…although a part of himself knew that it was going to be impossible to go back as they were before. Damn it. He had been really stupid. And with that last thought, Alvin falls asleep to an anxious dream.

* * *

Alvin wakes up when he hears a knock on the door. Still in a daze he forces himself to get up and when he opens the door, Gaius is there, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Gaius!", exclaims Alvin, and he is going to apologize for the lack of formalism when he remembers that now he has permission to do that.

Alvin averts his eyes and gulps. He hesitates but at the end he decides to talk. Now it was his chance to apologize.

"Gaius…about the kiss, I…", but he never ends that sentence, because at that moment his mouth is forcibly assaulted by Gaius'.

Alvin's eyes open wide at the realization that Gaius is kissing him…or more accurately, Gaius is almost devouring him, his tongue invading Alvin's hot cavern almost desperately while his hands rest in Alvin's hips forcing him to grind against him.

Alvin moans with that last movement. He doesn't understand why Gaius is acting like that at all but right now he doesn't care: he only knows that Gaius' way of kissing is making his legs tremble and that the grinding is making his body react in a rather pleasant way.

Without stopping kissing him, Gaius makes Alvin goes backwards and both of them fall to the bed. Gaius proceeds to lick now his neck, sucking just in the right spots making Alvin arches while more moans escape from his mouth.

"Oh god…", whispers Alvin as Gaius' hands settle on his nipples and begin to caress them them, "oh god, Gaius…"

Alvin feels Gaius smirk against his neck. Gaius kisses him again hard while his hands leave his nipples and go down through his exposed chest. When had Gaius unbuttoned his shirt? He hasn't realized…

At that moment his thoughts vanished when he feels Gaius' hand on his cock. Without warning he begins to pump it with a fast pace making Alvin head fell back into the pillow exposing more his neck, opportunity that Gaius doesn't waste to bite him.

"Oh god…aah…Gaius…aaah", moans Alvin beginning to move his hips against Gaius' hand. He didn't remember either when his pants have been unzipped but he didn't care. He didn't care at all. It has been years since he has felt so much pleasure, and if by chance Gaius decided at that moment to go down, it wouldn't take him much time to finish.

As he was reading his mind, Gaius kisses him one more time before beginning to go down through his chest, then his stomach and then at last he stops just above his crotch. Alvin sees Gaius licks his lips before incorporating a little to look at him, purple eyes filled with lust than make Alvin tremble with anticipation.

"Alvin…", whispers Gaius in a deep sensual voice while pumping Alvin's member in a steady pace as he begins to go down, ready to take him in.

"Gaius…oh god…yes…", Alvin exhales when he begins to feel the warm of Gaius' hot breath down there.

"Alvin…", Alvin hears Gaius calling him again but now the tone is different, softer. Gaius uses his tongue to lick just lightly the precum that is leaking making Alvin arch his back again and cry in pleasure.

"Al!"

And _that _definitely wasn't Gaius' voice. It was a woman voice, a voice that he knew well, so Alvin eyes snaps open because of the surprise as he incorporates quickly trying to figure out what was going on.

He was still in his room but instead of Gaius, it was Presa who was besides him with a worried expression on his face. He had all his clothes on too. Alvin grabs his head with both hands when reality hits him. A _dream_. It has been a fucking _erotic_ dream with _Gaius_, and the worst part was that right now he had a painful hard on trying to escape from his pants. Damn it. What the Hell was his problem?

"Alvin, you're all right? You were moving like crazy in your dreams, was it a nightmare?"

"Who has given you permission to enter?", asks Alvin without raising his head yet.

"I've knocked, but then I heard that you were making noises as you were in pain"

_Noises_? Oh, fuck, had he been moaning because of that dream? It couldn't be true.

"Al, is everything all right?"

"No, of course it's not everything all right!", he snaps, "you can't enter one's room just because you think something is wrong, damn it!"

"I…I'm sorry", says Presa confused without understanding Alvin's sudden rage, "I wasn't trying to…"

"I don't care what you have to say: _never_ come into my room like this again", he interrupts her. His voice is trembling as he gets up and gives his back to her so she doesn't notice his erection. He approaches the bathroom the faster he can and closes the door behind him with a slam.

Alvin leans against the door, sliding until he is sitting down on the floor. After a few seconds, he hears the door of the other room close indicating him that Presa is gone. He exhales a sigh mix of relief and guilty. He knows that he shouldn't have got angry with Presa but still it she shouldn't have entered his room without warning. And definitely it wasn't his fault that she couldn't differentiate noises of pain from moans.

Speaking of moans, Alvin looks down and confirms that his erection is still there. Alvin closes his eyes trying to calm down.

Okay, he thinks to himself, it was true that having a dream like _that_ with Gaius was not normal. Not normal for him at least. It was true that the King was a really handsome man but that didn't matter, because Alvin wasn't into men. But thinking carefully, it wasn't so weird that Alvin had dreamed something like that. After all, he had kissed Gaius.

Of course that the kiss had just been something that Alvin had to do in order to win the bet. He hasn't kissed Gaius for anything more: that had been the only way to win. Yes. That was it: having kissed Gaius had made his brain go crazy, and that mixed with the fact that it has been a long time since his last sexual encounter had made him have that dream. It wasn't weird at all. It was perfectly normal.

_That's right, everything is okay_, says Alvin to himself. He unzips his pants and liberates his member, sighing in relief when the pressure disappears.

He begins to stroke himself fast trying to finish it quickly, but almost a minute passes and he hasn't managed to come yet. Damn it. He had to finish, he needed to go looking for Presa and apologize or she would begin to think that something was really wrong.

He gulps. Well…if he was sincere…the dream hadn't been bad at all. Okay, the fact that Gaius was the one who appeared on it was a bit strange and he had been really submissive when he had never considered himself like that. But despite all that, he couldn't deny that it had been a really hot dream. In fact, he had almost come while dreaming.

So if remembered some parts of the dream to finish, it wouldn't be bad either, right?...Yes, it was okay. After all, as long as he was clear about what he had dreamed was just that, a dream, everything was fine.

Alvin begins to masturbate again as he closes his eyes and remembers: Gaius' tongue ravaging his mouth; Gaius making him grind against him; Gaius' on the top of him, looking at him with barely repressed lust…

Alvin's mouth half opens as the memories come back, exhaling soft moans as his hand increments the pace. Damn it. He was close…just a little more: Gaius masturbating him as biting his neck; Gaius kissing him hard and messy as playing with his nipples; Gaius' tongue travelling by his body and about to sucking him off…

And with that last thought, Alvin exhales a louder moan and comes in his hand, using immediately the other one to prevent the semen to stain his clothes.

He remains like that for a few moments, his chest moving up and down as his breathing normalizes. Fuck. It had been a while since the last time he had such an intense orgasm. He tries to get up and he discovers that his legs are trembling a little.

He couldn't avoid a laugh. A part of him was curious about the face that Gaius would show if he knew that he had come thinking about him, although probably he wouldn't change his face. And although he didn't want to recognize it, he was afraid too about what face _he_ was going to show when he meets Gaius again…but well, he had confidence in his capacity to hide his emotions. Besides, he knew that it had been just a dream. It didn't have anything to do with reality. Although still it was going to be a little uncomfortable at first to see Gaius again when the last memory that he had about him was him licking his…

Alvin shakes his head. Enough. That was enough. Shit, if he kept thinking about that the next time he would see Gaius he was going to be unable to maintain a normal conversation. _Get a hold on yourself Alvin, _thinks to himself_, damn it, it's not the first time that you have fantasized about someone, it doesn't matter that this time was the King._

When Alvin feels that his legs are responding him again, he cleans himself and makes him look presentable again. He looks at himself in the mirror and makes a grimace: his face in completely flustered, he is going to have to calm down before leaving the room or everybody will deduce what he has just done.

He washes his face a couple of times and tries to fix his hair a little without much success but well, that was a minor problem because his hair has always been a little unmanageable.

After being more or less satisfied with his aspect, he leaves the room. There are some people at the inn having breakfast but he can't see Presa, so he approaches the innkeeper and asks her. The woman tells him that she has seen Presa leaving the inn just a moment ago, so Alvin thanks her and goes out. She couldn't be too far.

He looks around and almost immediately he sees her sitting in a bench of the central plaza. She is with one of her pigeons but she isn't writing or reading anything, so Alvin deduces that she is only playing with him a little. That was a bad sign, she only did that when she was really upset or really sad and needed to calm down.

Alvin sighs. It would be easier to pretend that it wasn't his fault but he didn't to make his relationship with Presa go worse. Besides, he knew that Presa was only worried about him back then when she had awaken him, so he had to fix it somehow.

He notices then the flowerpot adorning the entrance of the inn, so after looking around again and confirming that no one was looking, he takes a couple of white flowers from it. Then, he approaches casually at the bench where Presa is and sits down just at the other end. Presa pretends that she hasn't notice him but he can see her cat tail go quiet from a moment, confirming him that she is aware of his presence.

They remain in silence a little way until Alvin comments casually.

"You've dropped something".

Against her will, Presa's curiosity makes her look at him and then her eyes open wide when she sees the flowers. She tries to put again his serious face and her eyes deviated momentary to the inn.

"I think that they have dropped from that pot", she replies signaling with her head one of the flowerpots.

"You are wrong", he says completely serious, "they have dropped from the other one you are signaling".

When Presa hears the response an involuntary laugh escapes from her mouth. She tries to put her serious face again but she doesn't have much success.

"You are an idiot, you know?", she says. Alvin nods.

"Yeah, it's part of my charm", he answers with a smile.

Presa shakes a little her head resigned and when she realizes that Alvin is still offering the flowers she takes them.

"Thank you", she comments in a softer voice than usual.

"I'm sorry about before", says Alvin, "I shouldn't have yelled you like that".

"Yeah, well, you have been a bit of a jerk but I shouldn't have entered without permission either"

"Peace?", Alvin offers his hand and Presa nods accepting it.

"By the way, you are okay?", she asks. Alvin knows that he is referring to what happened before so he nods smiling trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, it's what you said, just a bad dream", he lies. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"It had to be a really bad one, you scared me", comments Presa, "I've never heard you whine in dreams like that before", she adds.

Alvin had to make a great effort to not to stop smiling. Damn it, just how noisy had he been? At that moment he hears steps approaching them from behind the bench.

"Presa, do you have a moment?"

Alvin freezes. Of course, he had to arrive just at that moment when he has just remembered _every part_ of that dream because of what Presa has just said. She immediately gets up looking at Gaius and makes a little reverence.

"Of course, your Highness", she says. Alvin knew that the correct thing to do would be to get up as well but he couldn't do that. Not yet. Because he is not sure what image is going to pass through his head when he looks at Gaius and he needed to calm down, but damn, his heart was beating so fast that he was finding difficult to breathe normally. Alvin is so focused on breathing deeply that he doesn't realize that Gaius and Presa have stopped talking.

"Alvin", when Alvin hears his name said by Presa he looks at her completely distracted, "the King has just made you a question".

All the attempts of calming down disappear at that moment. Alvin can still hear his own heartbeat in his ears but he knows that he can't keep being sat anymore, so he stands up and turns around.

He doesn't look at Gaius directly but he makes a reverence.

"I apologize, your Majesty, I was lost in my thoughts", he remains inclined looking at the ground. Taking opportunity that Gaius can't see his face like that, he licks his lips trying to wet them a little. _Damn it Alvin, calm down already!_, thinks to himself.

"It's not necessary for you to remain in that position while speaking to me, Alvin. Please, rise".

Alvin gulps again. He couldn't possibly disobey a direct order like that, so he stands up and forces himself to look at Gaius. His face is imperturbable as always, so although when he looks at him parts of the dream begin to come back, Alvin is able to push them apart rather quickly.

"Much better", the King comments, "I was wondering if you can accompany me to the library".

"To the library?", repeats Alvin as an echo.

"Yes, is there a problem with my petition?"

"No, of course not, your Majesty", says immediately Alvin.

Presa looks at them alternatively, and although she has to notice the tension between them for sure he has the caution to not to comment anything and to excuse herself.

After Presa is gone, Gaius begins to walk towards the inn and Alvin follows him without saying anything. Although the ambient between them was still awkward, at least Gaius had no problem in looking at him again. It was something.

"The man who brought you here in the truck has told me that you were rather interested in a book related to the story of Auj Oule, so I selected some other books of that type that I think you may be interested in".

Alvin opens his mouth in astonishment.

"Oh...Y-You shouldn't have lost time in that, your Majesty".

"Don't worry, there were books that I read myself a few times so I haven't lose any time at all"

"Oh. Thank you very much then, your Majesty", Alvin comments.

An awkward silence appears again and Alvin sighs taking a deep breath. He had to say something. He couldn't stand anymore that situation, it had been his fault and he had to try to fix it somehow.

"Your Majesty, I…"

"And I see that despite all the trouble you had to call me by my first name you keep calling me 'your Majesty'".

Alvin's eyes snap open when he hears the casual comment, and when he looks at Gaius he sees that the King has a hint of an ironic smile on his face. Alvin realizes then that Gaius was just giving him an opportunity to come back to their normal treatment without him having to apologize, and it's an opportunity that he is not going to lose, so he smiles before answering.

"You have a point. Sorry, Gaius, I promise that I'll never call you like that again".

Gaius laughs.

"That was not what I meant either, but well, if it's what you wish now you have permission to do that"

"Of course, your Majes…I mean, Gaius…oh, damn…"

Gaius laughs again and this time Alvin does so too. Alvin sighs internally in relief, because a great part of him was afraid about Gaius ignoring him or treating him in a different way because of the kiss thing but that wasn't the case. Fortunately, it seemed that the King hadn't given much importance to that incident, and although a part of Alvin was somewhat disappointed by the fact that he _did_ have been worried about it, a great part of him was relieved that nothing in their relationship had changed.

Now he could forget everything about the kiss and the dream and his strange thoughts about Gaius. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

The next time that Alvin meets Presa, she comments him that her informants have told her that Jude and the rest have taken a ship towards Jude's village, Leronde. He was going to see his father to try to cure Milla's legs.

Presa adds that it seems very unlikely that Alvin could obtain much information about the key while Milla is hurt and suggests that maybe the best option was that Alvin remained with them while that matter was solved. Since Alvin hadn't had news from Gilland he accepts, and of course Gaius approved the suggestion of Presa.

Speaking of the King, after Gaius gave him the books, he told Alvin that he had to leave the village to attend some matters (or 'royal stuff', as Alvin called them) and that he would be back after three or four days. The King proposed him as well to continue with their fights when he come back, thing that Alvin immediately accepted.

So during the next three days, Alvin finds himself having a rather normal life that included a lot of training or hunting when Presa and the other soldiers left to catch monsters. He read the books that Gaius has lent him too and discovered some new interesting facts about the story of Auj Oule but about the King too, so he took mental note of those to ask the King about them when he had a chance.

Gaius came back three days later as he had said, and as he had promised that afternoon he was expecting Alvin in the training room. Fortunately, although there were always some soldiers that went to see them fight, most of the times they were alone, thing that Alvin preferred. The incident of the kiss seemed forgotten as well, so Alvin could concentrate of improving his fighting skills at ease, although he was still unable to hit the King.

The following days were all very similar but that was something that didn't bothered Alvin at all. He enjoyed the fights with Gaius, the meals when Gaius' schedule allowed him to eat with Alvin and even some nights they both spent hours in the library speaking about things that Alvin had read in the books or simply telling stories about Alvin's previous jobs or Gaius' battles.

Of course, Alvin never spoke about his past and he avoided asking Gaius about his as well. Despite that, in one of his conversation Gaius commented something that made Alvin deduce that he had a sister somewhere, but when Alvin asked where she was Gaius changed the subject so Alvin didn't insist. Gaius respected his privacy after all, so he did the same.

Another week passed. The last news about Jude and the rest were that they had reunited with a childhood friend of Jude and that they were still looking a solution to help Milla, so they haven't advanced much. Alvin received the news with mixed feelings, because although he wanted Milla to get better, he had enjoyed the last week very much so when he knew that he hadn't to go back with Jude yet, he was sincerely happy.

One day, Alvin is going to train with Gaius again when he discovers that the training room is completely occupied by the soldiers. It seemed that some of them would go to an important mission the next month and they had to do extra training. Alvin is going to retire to his room when Presa approaches him.

"Al, the King has told me to tell you that he is waiting for you in the inner courtyard of the inn".

"Oh", his face brightens without realizing and Presa smiles, "what is so funny?"

"Nothing. Just that I suppose that it's a relief for you that Wingul's mission is taking too long so you can train alone with the King".

Alvin opens his mouth to say something but Presa is faster and goes back with her soldiers before Alvin could respond. By the way, she was right. He didn't like the idea of sharing with Wingul (or anyone) his fights with Gaius.

Alvin goes to the courtyard. Gaius is already there training by himself, this time with casual clothes, and although Alvin was used to it by now because during a lot of his fights Gaius dressed casually, he still had to remind himself that despite his clothes or his casual treatment, Gaius was still a King.

"I see that you've began without me", comments Alvin as a greeting.

Gaius turns around and smiles at him. Another thing that he was used to but that certainly there was something that Gaius usually didn't do. To smile.

"Presa gave you my message really fast"

"Yep, she is a very efficient woman", Alvin comments leaving his coat and taking his weapons. He takes his fighting stance and points Gaius with his pistol while smiling, "are you ready then?"

Gaius smiles.

"Of course"

The fight is intense as always, and although the place where they fight is completely new, that didn't stop them to use all the new elements (columns, nooks, even balconies) to use them for their advantage.

They fight during half an hour or so when suddenly the sky begins to cloud. After a couple of minutes, the rain was pouring down on them.

"Do you want to stop?", asks Gaius.

Alvin pulls his hair back and smiles.

"What's the matter, your Majesty? Don't you like to get wet?", comments with a teasing tone. Now he only used the formal treatment while they were alone when he wanted to provoke Gaius.

Gaius smiles back.

"I'll take that as a no", simply replies Gaius. And they continue with their fight.

It's harder to fight like that, because the visibility is worst and the risk of falling is much higher, but well, it was funny anyway. After some more minutes, while trying to stop a hit, Alvin goes backwards and almost falls with a cry, making Gaius laugh when he sees Alvin grabbing one of the hanging flowerpots of the courtyard to prevent the falling. Alvin looks at him with half-closed eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't know that you liked flowers so much, that's all", comments with innocence Gaius while attacking him again.

And Alvin is going to answer but something impedes him doing so, and that something is that during the attack, Gaius somewhat trip over and falls to the floor. Alvin opens his mouth, assimilating what he has just seen, but it doesn't take him much to begin to laugh.

"Okay", comments Gaius as Alvin laughs, "this is what people call 'karma'. But don't think that is enough to…", but Gaius doesn't finishes the sentence, because the floor is really slippery by now and it seems that Gaius' boots are not good with water so when he tries to stand up he trips again and falls, this time backwards.

Alvin now is laughing so much that his side aches. He tries to offer his hand to Gaius to help him getting up but seeing the almost murdering glare that Gaius is giving him only makes him laugh even harder and he ends uses his hand to cover his mouth as leaning in one of the columns.

Somehow, Gaius manages to stand up at last and walks with extreme precaution to the column where Alvin is. Alvin tries to stop laughing then, but seeing Gaius completely covered in dust with that annoyed face makes him laugh again. Gaius looks at him.

"Keep laughing and I'll have to shut you up", he threatens.

Alvin tries to put his serious face again but his smile is still in his face when he answers.

"As long as you don't trip again…".

Gaius' eyes half close even more and Alvin can't help it. He leans his head against the column as spasms of laugher shake his body again. After a few seconds, he tries to speak again to apologize seriously this time but he is unable to do so, because as soon as he opens his mouth the first sentence dies on his throat when Gaius kisses him.

Alvin eyes snap open as the time seems to freeze around him. That couldn't be happening. Was he dreaming again? But he didn't remember falling asleep. And definitely although the dream that he had tried to forget a lot of times without success had been really realistic _this_ kiss was way better that the others.

Before Alvin could react Gaius separates. The King is looking at him with the same imperturbable face as always.

"I said that I would shut you up", says Gaius, and although he tries to speak with a neutral voice Alvin notices that is a hoarser voice than usual, as if Gaius had tried to avoid clearing his throat before speaking.

And his eyes... Alvin recognizes that kind of eyes, because they are the same that he had when he kissed Gaius and immediately regretted doing so. So now it has to be his turn to pretend nothing had happened. He didn't know why the King has just kissed him, maybe he was over-thinking things and he had really done it just to shut him up (although he had a lot of other ways to doing so) but he shouldn't ask. After all, the King had noticed his discomfort a week ago when Alvin kissed him and had acted as always, so he had to do the same.

Alvin knew that it was the best option. He only had to make a typical joke of his to divert the conversation, Gaius surely would follow and they would be as before again. It was easy. It was simple. It was what he had to do to not to complicate things…And because Alvin knew all that, he didn't know why the hell instead of doing as his brain was crying him to do, he grabbed Gaius' shoulders and kissed him back.

Alvin felt more than saw Gaius gasp of surprise. A part of him wanted to remain with his eyes closed to not to see Gaius face at that moment because he didn't know what face he was going to see: a face full of disappointment for not ignoring what had happened? Anger? Impassibility? He didn't know what face would be worst and he didn't want to check it but he knew that he had to confront what he has just done, so he decides to be brave this time and opens his eyes as he separates.

For his surprise, Gaius face is all but impassible. His eyes are wide opened and his mouth opens and closes a couple of times before being able to speak.

"You…you kissed back", he states with a surprised voice.

Alvin gulps averting his eyes. Now it was his last chance: if he makes a joke right now, everything will stop. Alvin takes a deep breath and smiles. He can do it. Just a simple joke, something like: 'Of course not, your Majesty, I've just tripped' and everything will back to normal…

He opens his mouth to speak but then he looks at Gaius again…and he knows that he isn't able to do it, not when Gaius is looking at him like that, with those purple eyes full of…something that he didn't want to think too much what it was but that surely was everything but disappointment as he had thought that it would be.

Alvin forces himself to look directly at Gaius' eyes and answers, his voice being almost a whisper despite his attempts to speak normally.

"Yeah, I did"

They remain silent for a few seconds after Alvin speaks, both not moving at first, but at the end neither of them knows who the first to lean his head forward is but the result is that their lips meet again.

At first, more than a kiss it seems more a brush of lips, as if both of them were afraid that the other one stepped back. But when they realize that neither of them is going to move, the kiss intensifies. Alvin feels' Gaius hands settle on his hips and he grabs Gaius' shoulders with more confidence as a response.

After a few seconds Alvin stops the kiss and opens his mouth a little to take some air. Gaius takes that as an opportunity to kiss him again but this time he uses his tongue to brush lightly the interior of Alvin's mouth.

The last one gasps in surprise with that last action but he realizes that Gaius is asking him permission to continue, so Alvin just hesitates a little before making his tongue meet with Gaius'. And that was the last unhurried thing that Alvin did, because just when their tongues meet Alvin can hear a grunt of satisfaction coming from Gaius and the next thing that he knows is that his head almost hit the wall when Gaius deepens the kiss incredibly fast, his tongue inspecting his mouth with vigor.

A moan escapes from Alvin's mouth. Oh god. He had never imagined that a man so composed like Gaius would kiss with such enthusiasm, but that was something that he definitely liked right now. And yes, what he is doing is something that he probably will regret later, but right know the only thing that matters is that those kisses are so good to stop now. Gaius couldn't possibly be virgin if he kissed _like that_.

When Alvin recuperates from the surprise, he kisses Gaius back hard, his hands leaving Gaius' shoulders so one of them is settle on the back of Gaius neck and the other one on his chest. The rain has made both of their shirts to be almost completely soaked so he can feel Gaius sculpted chest under his touch. Damn it. That shouldn't arouse him but it did.

Alvin turns his head a little to the side trying to obtain a better position that allows him to deepen the kiss, but that makes a part of his neck be more exposed than before. Gaius notices that, and doesn't lose time to stop the kiss and settle his lips on Alvin's neck, sucking lightly.

That last action makes Alvin moan. Damn it. He hated how sensitive his neck was, although Gaius seemed to be enjoying it as his lips travel by his neck finding the right spots that make Alvin shudder.

Alvin's grip on Gaius intensifies because of the pleasure, and just then he realizes that if Gaius keeps doing that he is going to have a mark that is going to be really hard to explain, so he forces Gaius' head to the initial position and kisses him again, grabbing Gaius' bottom lip between his teeth before introducing his tongue on Gaius mouth trying to dominate the kiss this time.

He only manages to do it for a little while, because with another groan Gaius kisses him back with force and need, forcing Alvin's tongue back as he takes control of his mouth again.

The heat was almost unbearable by then, and the fact that with every kiss Alvin feels his lower half respond isn't helping at all but he really didn't care. It had been years since the last time that he had felt so good.

At that moment, Gaius stops kissing him. Alvin looks at him startled.

"What's the matter?", asks when he sees that Gaius' eyes deviates to the side as he were trying to listen something.

"Someone is coming", he comments. They both look at each other and when they hear the door of the courtyard opening, Alvin immediately hides behind one of the columns as Gaius turns around grabbing his sword to pretend to be training.

"Your Highness, I apologize for interrupting you but Wingul has arrived", Alvin doesn't recognize the voice so it has to be a normal soldier.

"Very well, thank you for informing me. I'll come right now"

Alvin leaves the security of the column when he hears the door of the courtyard closing again. They look at each other with tenseness barely suppressed. After all, a few seconds ago they were being making out. It wasn't so easy to pretend that everything was normal.

At the end, Gaius is the first one to speak.

"I should be going", he comments. Alvin nods.

"Yeah, of course"

After a moment of silence Gaius speaks again.

"May I…may I talk to you later?"

Alvin gulps. If he was sincere, he didn't want to talk. As he had feared, he was already regretting what it had just happened. He wasn't going to deny that he had enjoyed it but he didn't want to think so hard why the hell that had happened, and speaking about it was going to make him think about it for sure.

Gaius sees the hesitation in Alvin so he speaks again.

"Around 10 p.m I'll be taking some fresh air in the second floor balcony. I calculate that I'll be there around twenty minutes or so. If you want to accompany me, you'll be welcome". Without waiting for a response, Gaius left the courtyard.

Alvin leans against the column again closing his eyes. It was his fault that all that happened, if he just hadn't kissed back…Now he owed Gaius a talk at least if he didn't want to go back to an awkward situation. Damn it. Why did he always complicate things?

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Alvin was on his room trying to calm down. He couldn't remove from his head what had happened in the courtyard. A week ago, he had kissed Gaius, and he realized that all the excuses that he was always telling to himself to justify that fact weren't enough. And he knew that if he had only cared about winning then, he could have used the same trick of dropping the sword and grabbing Gaius to try to punch him or something instead of kissing him.

So yes, kissing Gaius had been something that was not normal but thanks to the King they have managed to somewhat forget the incident. But now, what had happened was not as simple as the kiss, because although the King had started it when he kissed Alvin first, the one who decided to continue had been _him_. Why? And Gaius…why the hell had he accepted it? How the hell had they ended making out like a damn couple? And the fact that the only thing that had stopped him for having another erection while doing it had been the interruption of the soldier didn't help him either to calm down.

Alvin sighs in frustration. He had to speak to Gaius that night. A part of himself was scared as hell about how the conversation was going to be, but it would be worse if he pretended that anything had happened.

So Alvin gets up, goes to the dining room and has dinner. When he finishes it's almost the time for the encounter with Gaius, and although a part of him is crying him to go back to his room he ignores it and goes to the second floor balcony.

The night is calm again and it has stopped raining. Alvin leans against the rail and waits. It was strange that Gaius wasn't there yet.

Alvin waits five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. And when almost twenty minutes have passed and Alvin is going to go back to ask is something has happened Gaius appears.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Have you waited too much?"

Alvin shakes his head and lies.

"Nah, I've just arrived a couple of minutes ago"

_Well, now the awkward silence will come_, thinks to himself Alvin.

"There is something that I have to ask you before", comments Gaius. Alvin nods, relieved for postpone a little more _that_ conversation, although the next words that Gaius says make him desire to have spoken about the other matter.

"Does the name 'Alfred Vint Svent' sound familiar to you?"

Alvin's heart stops beating for a moment. Why did Gaius know that name?

"What?"

"Alfred Vint Svent", repeats Gaius, "Some agents of Wingul have been investigating this past month a group called 'Exodus', and some days ago they found some interesting information. This name was among the papers that they found, and although it doesn't have much information about this man in particular, a curious thing that is mentioned is that this man fights with a pistol and a gun"

Alvin has to make a great effort to not to gulp or lick his lips. What the hell was Gilland doing letting information like that escape?

"Well, the fact that there is a man who has the guts to copy my fancy style doesn't mean that I have to know him", comments Alvin forcing a smile.

"Yes, I know that, but there is more", continues Gaius looking directly at him, "that name, Alfred Vint Svent, is clearly a noble name, and your way of fighting, Alvin, is typical of a noble".

By then, Alvin's heart is beating like crazy but he manages to exhale a snort.

"Come on, Gaius, I appreciate the compliment but really? My way of fighting? Noble?"

"Maybe you don't realize, but the movements that you realize are too elegant and precise to have been learned on your own. Since I was a child I've been trained in the art of the sword and that have marked my style of fighting, and the same has happened with yours. I don't know who trained you but what I can confirm is that the man who did it was a noble".

Alvin changes his posture trying to not to change his expression. This wasn't good. How could Gaius know all that? No one knew about his noble past, not even Presa, how was he able to…?

"There is one last thing", adds Gaius, "although there wasn't any more information about this man, there were other papers together with that man report. Those paper were a kind of recipe which apparently was directed to someone called Leticia"

When Alvin hears the name of his mother a gasp of surprise escapes from his mouth, and he knows that the cough that he pretends to have is not very credible.

"My men have the papers with the formula and have been analyzing, it seems that is a kind of medicine but with only the information of that papers is impossible to know for what it is. But the thing that we do know is that there is a woman called Leticia living in Xian Du"

Alvin freezes. No. That couldn't be.

"Well, I think that the name 'Leticia' is rather common, so maybe that woman doesn't have anything to do with that man"

"Yes, you may be right, but the fact that according to my agents that woman who suffers from a strange disease usually confuse the people who talk to her with his son 'Alfred' is rather suspicious".

Alvin opens his mouth and closes again. He was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say anymore.

"Alvin", says then Gaius, and Alvin notices that they he is speaking is softer than usual, "is there something that you have to tell me?"

Alvin forces himself to look at Gaius, although at that moment he only wanted to run.

"What do you mean?"

"It's true that neither of us has spoken very much about our past, nothing concrete at least, but although maybe you haven't realized, you have mentioned your mother at least a couple of times during our conversations, and when you have spoken about her you have mixed verbs in present and in past, as she was alive but she at the same time, she wasn't".

Alvin frowns.

"Have you been psychoanalyzing me during our talks, your Majesty?", and this time he used the treatment without realizing. He didn't like what he had just heard.

"No, no consciously at least"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Stop talking around, your Majesty, why don't you say clearly that you think that I am that man?"

"Because I'm not sure about it, simply the fact that you usually mention Xian Du made me suggests them to look there"

"Wait a moment", interrupts Alvin, "it was your idea to investigate Xian Du?"

Gaius nods.

"And the time that you were absent…"

"That was when Wingul's agent discovered the information of Exodus. I went to check it out personally"

Alvin is going to say something when he realizes something.

"So…during this week…you have been suspecting me, haven't you?"

"…Yes, but that doesn't change anything?"

"Yes, your Majesty, it changes everything", Alvin replies crossing his arms, "so all the fights, all the conversations, were only so you could confirm that I was that man?"

"No", Gaius responds immediately, "it's true that when I noticed that you usually mentioned Xian Du and your way of fighting I thought that maybe it was you and because of that I suggested to look for that woman there but…"

"But what?", completes Alvin when Gaius hesitates.

"But I promise you that I didn't do any of that to obtain information", Gaius was looking at him directly, "but Alvin, if you are an Exodus agent I have to know".

"And why is that?"

"Because that group is dangerous, I don't know what they are planning yet but I can say for sure that it's something that you don't want to be involved".

"Well, if I'm that man maybe I've been tricking you all this time and I do want to be involved".

Alvin knew that he was tempting his luck but he was angry. Really angry. All this time that he had spent with Gaius and had enjoyed had allowed him to discover almost everything that Alvin didn't want anyone to discover. He had been stupid. Really stupid.

"I know that you are not like that", comments Gaius, "I know you, so if you are that man I know for sure that it had to be a really good reason for you to be there. So Alvin, please, trust me, I can help you".

Alvin shakes his head and looks at Gaius with a harsh look.

"Look, your Majesty, I save you from losing time: I'm not that man, okay? So if you have finished I would like to come back to my room. It's rather late already".

Although Alvin is trying to stop the talking, he knows that it's up to Gaius if he wants to keep with the conversation or not.

There is a tense silence between them, and at the end Gaius speaks.

"Of course, Alvin, you can retire if you wish"

"Thank you, your Majesty. Have a nice night"

Without turning back, Alvin goes back to his room. When he arrives, he closes the door, leans against it and drops to the floor.

Damn it. Damn it! He was in problems. In really serious problems. What had he been doing all this time? If he hadn't spoken with Gaius so much, if he hadn't let his walls down with that man, now his true identity wouldn't have been risked.

He had never wanted to be involved too deep with anyone. Of course he had been in relationships (romantic ones and business ones) in which all his partners without exception had tried to read him, to know him, but he had always known how to hide everything he wanted from them, he had always managed to let them know what he wanted them to know. The person that maybe (and only maybe) could know him the most was Presa, and he had been able to hide from her the most important things...but Gaius...Gaius was different. Alvin didn't know how but Gaius was able to read him like a book, he was able to discover the littlest lie, the slightest change in his face and of course, his false smiles and confidence.

And now he had almost been discovered, and the worst part was that it had been his fault, because he has been interested, excessively interested, in knowing him, in knowing a man so contrary to him with a path so clear to follow. At first he had only wanted to test if that security, if all his convictions, were real, but at the end he had really began to enjoy his company and that had been a fatal mistake.

Alvin sighs. He had to stop all that. He was going to finish the job, of course, he would find the key that Milla had and would keep informing them about Nachtical but that was all. No more fights. No more conversations. No more familiar treatment. And of course, no more strange things like what had happened in the courtyard. It seemed that it had passed a long time since that when it had happened some hours ago.

Alvin leans his head against the door. He had to recuperate his usual self. He had to be the mercenary who only cared about what really mattered: to protect his mother. He couldn't care for anything else. And he had to go back to Jude and the rest. Soon. That night.

* * *

**Gooood, what a long chapter ^^U And what a bad ending, but well, something like that has to happen so the story continues! I hope that you have liked the M scene and the ones less M too :P I know, it has been a very short scene but I couldn't make it longer if I want the story between them evolves right but don't worry! When the story between Gaius and Alvin is established (and I promise that it will be) I'll have a lot of smut scenes in mind to write :)**

**I warn too that the next chapter may be a little boring because I have to come back to the canon story, but I promise that I'll try to shorten the canon scenes so the original story continues. Hope you'll be enjoying the story so far! :) **


	8. Slowly crumbling

New (long) update! :) See the end of the chapter for notes.

**WARNING**: this chapter contains **major spoilers **of the story, and like before I mark with a '*' the dialogs that are from the game**  
**

* * *

Alvin lost not even five minutes in writing a note directed to Presa in which he explained that he had decided to come back with Jude and the rest. He knew that the excuses that he had given were really poor and that Presa was going to be furious with him the moment she read the letter, but he didn't care. The only thing that he wanted was to get out of there.

Alvin waited until midnight when everybody was already sleeping or at least out of view to leave his room and leave the note folded on the counter with the word 'Presa' written in one side. That way the innkeeper would see it for sure and could deliver it to her.

Then, he left the inn and went directly to rent an Axe Beak. That custom of using those animals as transport had began in Xian Du but recently it had become quite popular, and right now Alvin was really grateful for that because he needed an urgent transport to go to Sapstrath Seaheaven.

After paying the owner of the Axe Beak he began his travel. Despite its appearance, the animal was rather fast so Alvin arrived at his destination in an hour and half, less time that it had taken the truck of rappigs the last time he went to the port. During the journey he managed to avoid most part of the monsters so he only had to fight a couple of times. Besides, the Axe Beak was rather well trained to fight too and made the fights easier.

In Sapstrath Seaheaven, Alvin left the animal in the pertinent renting post and bought a ticket to the first ship that sailed to Leronde. If Presa was right and Milla was still hurt, he would arrive just in time to join the group again. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

A day and half later Alvin arrives at Leronde with a rather bad mood, because although during the travel he had spent the most part of the time sleeping to avoid thinking too much about the last events, the result had been that while sleeping his brain had seemed obsessed to remember the past week. Especially certain event which took place in a courtyard, or what it was worst: variations of that event which normally were rather more imaginative than the reality.

He had never missed so much to have something to do. Fortunately, to come back with the group would make him busy enough to forget the last days. And with a little luck, maybe he could forget _him_ too.

With that in mind, he goes directly to the town and enters the first inn that he sees to ask information about Jude. The woman who attends him is a rather intense woman who speaks too loud, in comparison with the other owner who Alvin deduces is his husband. _Poor man_, he thinks to himself. After convincing her somehow that he is an old partner of Jude, the woman tells him that Jude has gone to the port minutes ago.

Alvin's heart stops for a moment. They must have crossed without noticing then. Damn it! He hoped that it was not too late to catch them. So after thanking the woman he runs back to the port.

When he arrives, his heart regains his normal beating when he recognizes the silhouettes of Rowen, Elize, Milla and Jude. Milla was standing on her two legs, so it seemed that they have managed to find a cure. Alvin feels relieved about that but almost immediately he forces himself to push that feeling away. It was a mistake to be happy about that knowing what Gilland had planned for her. He had to remember what his goal was. Only that. The rest would just give him unnecessary complications.

After reprimanding himself, he realizes too that Jude is talking with someone that by the looks seemed his father…and wait…he knew this man! And he was Jude's father? The world certainly was small.

But well, he had already lost enough time, so he approaches the group interrupting the talking.

*"Lucky here. I just can't rid of you people, can I?", he greets with a cheery tone.

Jude looks at him with surprise.

*"Alvin?"

Alvin notices that Milla is looking at him with a rather questioning look.

*"My new job didn't really pan out. You know, I still haven't worked off the money I got last time, so I guess you're stuck with me"

And with that, he was back. Certainly he was glad Jude and the rest were so easy to convince. If he was one of them, he wouldn't accept himself as easily. But well, it was good for him so he wasn't going to complain.

Just some minutes later, they are already on a ship whose destination is Lakutam Seaheaven. The group has decided to accompany Milla to Fenmont to go after Nachtical, and although the fastest way to arrive was to pass through Fort Gandala, due to their previous visit now it would be a suicide to try that route, so the best option was to make a detour through Fezebel Marsh, which was a dangerous destination too but they didn't have much more options.

The travel passed without any incident until they discovered that there was a stowaway on board: Leia, the childhood friend of Jude. The first impression of Alvin was that that girl was excessively enthusiastic and loud, but after a couple of hours (when Jude had already given up trying to convince her to come back home) he realized that she was a rather agreeable girl who could catch his ironies much faster than the rest of the group (excluding Rowen, of course, but Alvin didn't tease Rowen usually because normally _he_ was the one who ended being teased).

They even invented a movement that they will use when beating monsters during his journey to Fezebel Marsh (the Epic High Five they called it). Alvin had proposed to invent a movement to every member of the party but surprisingly only Rowen had accepted (with their famous shared phrase: "We never miss...our targets…specially the ladies") and now Leia too.

And yes, Alvin knew that it was a bad idea to get close to that girl too, but he couldn't be all the travel all by himself avoiding everyone either because that would be suspicious. And well, as long as he had clear his real mission and didn't make the mistake of getting _too_ attached to anyone (as it had almost happened with _him_) he could allow himself to have a little fun.

* * *

When they arrive at Lakutam Seaheaven they don't lose any more time and go directly to Lakutam Highroad. The monsters of the zone are stronger than the previous ones but they don't have any difficulties in beating them. Besides, despite his appearance Leia is really good in combat and her hits with her staff are almost lethal. Alvin can't help to tease Jude about how Leia was stronger than him and the poor boy doesn't have any problem in confirming it with a resigned face, making Alvin laugh.

They had been walking for a while when suddenly they hear a familiar voice.

*"Lady Milla! There you are!"

Alvin rolls his eyes. It was that annoying servant, Ivar. How could Milla have someone so useless under her service? Ivar begins to beg Milla to come back to Nia Khera, and Alvin is about to close his ears until that idiot stops talking when something that he says makes him pay attention.

*"… and the item you entrusted to me is safe! I have it hidden in a place known to no other".

Alvin's stares at the ground trying to not to show any change in his expression. It couldn't be so easy…that item...could it be really the key that he had to find?

*"However, recently I received this"

Alvin focuses again on the main conversation. Ivar gives Milla a letter that she immediately begins to read aloud.

*"_Maxwell is in grave danger. You must rescue her at once_"

Alvin frowns just before remembering that he has to maintain his face neutral because he recognizes the handwriting of Gilland. Why the hell had he sent that to Ivar? The last news that Alvin had were that Gilland wanted Milla dead, and although Ivar was rather stupid he was ready to die for her without hesitation so, why had Gilland warned Ivar? That will only complicate things now that he was worried for Milla, right? He had to speak to Gilland to clear things up.

Alvin hasn't much time to keep thinking about that because at that moment a great boar attacks them. The fight is more difficult than usual but they managed to kill the animal having only some scratches as a result.

After the fight is over, Milla orders Ivar to come back to Nia Khera. They plan to continue until Fezebel Marsh but Ivar stops them saying that the only way to go to Fenmont right now is with a wyvern. He offers Milla to take her there with a wyvern on his own but Milla refuses and asks him if there is another way. At first Ivar is reluctant to answer but at the end he says that in Xian Du they could find wyverns, so the group accepts the suggestion and their previous itinerary is changed to go to the city.

They arrive at Xian Du in no time. Alvin looks around. With all that had happened recently, some months had passed since the last time he had been there, but the city hasn't changed at all.

At that moment, Leia approaches one of the big statues which are at the entrance of the city.

*"Hey, check out this cool statue!", and before even thinking, Alvin answers.

*"These statues represent a fusion of international spirit faith and the local tradition of ancestor worship. Or so I've read".

*"Huh", Alvin can't avoid speaking again when he sees Leia's innocent expression looking up the statue.

*"Yep, keep your noggin pointed in that general direction"

*"Huh?", Leia looks at him in confusion.

*"Don't look at me. Look up! This town is infamous for falling rocks", he says with a smile, and Leia looks immediately up with a worried expression before realizing that he is just mocking her.

*"What?! Don't scare me like that!"

Alvin smiles again. It was funny to tease her because she always reacted too much.

*"You speak as though you know the area"

Damn it. He and his big mouth… Fortunately he has his back turned to Milla so he could answers without worrying.

*"Been here before. Business trip", he answers simply. And this time, it's just a partial lie.

The group keeps looking at the city some more time. Alvin looks at his right, more concretely at the elevated floors in the other side of the bridge. He knows that it's a bad idea to go, maybe Wingul's soldier are still somewhere near keeping an eye on the house... Alvin hesitates but at the end he decides to go despite the risk.

After making his decision, Alvin goes to the bridge.

*"Where you headed off to?", it's Leia who has made the question.

*"Duty calls. I'll see you all in a bit", and without waiting for an answer he leaves the group.

* * *

When Alvin enters his mother's house she is sleeping, so he only kisses her lightly on the forehead and sits down in one of the chairs of the living room. His mother seemed to be the same way as always. She was not better but at least she wasn't worse either.

He rests one of his elbows on the table and uses his hand to lean his head on it. With all the hurry to arrive at Xian Du he hadn't have time to assimilate that thanks to that idiot Ivar he had probably completed the job, because he was almost a hundred per cent sure that the item that Ivar had mentioned was the key that Presa and the others were looking for.

Alvin sighs. That means that as soon as he contacted Presa and told her about the key, he could only focus in his main goal. _Finally_. That was what he had always wanted…So why the hell wasn't he feeling more relieved? By focusing now in doing what Gilland orders him, he will be back with his mother in no time. That had been always his main goal, so now that he was closer to achieve it he should be happier…

_That group is dangerous, I don't know what they are planning yet but I can say for sure that it's something that you don't want to be involved._

Alvin shakes his head. Damn it, why was he remembering that at a moment like this? Of course he knew that the group was dangerous, but he didn't have any other choice if he wanted to come back home. Besides, even if he and Gilland couldn't stand each other they had the same goal, and Alvin couldn't save his mother alone.

_Please, trust me, I can help you_

Alvin stands up so fast that he almost makes the chair fell to the floor and leans both of his hands against the wall, arms extended and his head bowed between them. Enough. Alvin hits the wall with his hands once, frustrated. _Enough. _Fuck, what the hell was his problem?! He was at his house, in front of his mother, in front of the person who he had dedicated his life for and he was still remembering _him_? Damn it, he had run away from him in order to put some distance so he would be able to continue with his mission, so why the hell he kept thinking about him? And yes, he knew that he had run away like a _fucking coward_ but he didn't have any other choice!

Alvin leans his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes with force. _Please, trust me, I can help you. _

"No", he whispers to himself, "no, you can't".

Alvin takes a deep breath and separates from the wall. He goes with his mother again, who is still sleeping peacefully. Alvin closes his eyes. He had to stop those stupid thoughts. He didn't need his help. Although he knew that Gaius was way better than Gilland (in fact he feels bad for comparing Gaius with that man) and that, maybe, the King had been sincere when he offered him help, Alvin couldn't take that risk.

Besides, he hadn't forgotten the fact that Gaius had been able to investigate him without him noticing anything. And he couldn't be sure either that the King was so disposed to help him if he knew more of his past, or when he confirmed that he had lied about being who he really was. If he trusted Gaius and the King discovered anything of that, Alvin wouldn't be able to pretend, and that scared him.

Alvin opens his eyes and kisses his mother again. He had made his decision. The best option was to forget everything related to Gaius, but this time for real. No more doubts about needing anyone's help. He had to do what he always does: to trust only in himself, and in Gilland's necessity to come back. Like that he won't have to worry about disappointing anyone losing them as a result. It was the best choice.

Alvin leaves the house is. He is about to come back where the rest were before when he is surprised to recognize the group not far away. They seem to be speaking with a group of two men and a woman. Alvin sighs. _That means problems for sure_, he thinks as he approaches. He arrives just when he hears the man with a ponytail saying that they can participate in Xian Du tournament although they weren't from the city.

*"Huh. I figure you folks were bigger sticklers for tradition. I'm gone five minutes and you get us neck deep in contact sports? I can't take you people anywhere", comments Alvin with a resigned tone, because now they had to participate in the tournament if they wanted to use the wyverns. Well, as long as they only had to fight there wouldn't be any problem.

The man who had "contracted" them (Jurgen was his name) decided to make them a test in the Coliseum to see if they were good enough to participate. Obviously, they won the battles without any problem and it was decided that they would participate the next morning.

After that, they went to the inn to rest and Alvin takes that opportunity to make an escape to the center of the city to see if he has a letter from Presa. As he had thought, he had barely managed to whistle the melody when not one but _three_ pigeons fly to his position. When Alvin recovers from the surprise he quickly grabs the letters of the animals and comes back to the inn.

The rooms that Jurgen had rented them were only for two people, so although the girls had made an arrangement and the three of them were in only one room with Leia and Elize sharing a bed, the men had decided to separate so Rowen and Jude were in one room and Alvin in another, thing that was good for him because right now he hasn't to worry about being bothered.

Alvin takes the older letter. As he had supposed, the date was from the day after his leaving, and when he reads it he can feel Presa's anger in almost every phrase. Of course, the letter kept the format that they were established about two brothers having correspondence, but in this letter the sister was clearly furious with her brother: '_How do you dare to worry our father so much?_' (changing 'father' for 'client'), '_You now that you have to warn your family before taking an important decision like that_' (changing 'family' for 'the Chimeriad and the King') and '_You better keep contacting us if you don't want dad to disinherit you_' (in other words, 'Keep informing or you'll be fired').

Alvin scratches his head. If the first letter was like that, he didn't want to imagine how the others were... He hesitates before taking the second but he knows that it will be even worse if he ignores them, so with a sigh he reads it.

The date is from a couple of days after the previous one, when they were still in the ship to Lakutam. Surprisingly, this letter is softer that the first one. Maybe Presa has already calmed down or (what it seemed to be more probable) he had spoken with someone that had calmed her down, and he didn't know why but he imagined that that someone was the King, because in the letter she only warns him about them moving from the previous inn to Kanbalar. The letter has a final phrase that makes Alvin gulps: '_We are going to have a family dinner in a week, so if you have finished by then your investigation it would be good that you come'_. In other words, another face-to-face reunion. Alvin shakes his head. That was not going to happen. He had decided already that there won't be any more reunions.

And finally, Alvin reads the third and last letter. In this one, Presa commented that they know that he was in Xian Du. '_We thought that you wanted to go to Fenmont, what are you doing there_?'. Damn it, their information net was really impressive. And again, there was that final phrase: '_Have you known already if you are going able to assist? We MISS you_', and yes, definitely that 'MISS' was a clear order to have a reunion.

Alvin remains with the letter in hand while putting in order his thoughts. He is trying to find a way to inform them about the key without saying it directly, but it's difficult: he doesn't know how to say that it's Ivar the one who has it without using the name 'Ivar', because if there were a mercenary rule that he possibly couldn't break was that naming people was absolutely prohibited during their information interchange. And he didn't know if Ivar was going to go back at Nia Khera as Milla had ordered him (probably not) so he couldn't make the mistake of telling them to go there if he wasn't sure.

Alvin thinks for a little while without success before begin to write the response.

'_Dear Sister,_

_I apologize for my tardiness in responding. I know that my leaving was premature but don't worry, I'm fine and my job goes as well as always. Besides, I have good news for you, sis: I've finally heard of a man who maybe has the pendant that you want! The only problem is that the whereabouts of this man (whose name is practically unpronounceable) are unknown, although rumors say that the last time that this man was seen was at Lakutam Highroad. About your loved one I'm sorry to say that I have no more news for you. _

_Love from your brother,_

_PD: About the dinner, I'm so sorry, I don't think that I could assist, I have so much work to do, but if you, sis, have time to make a visit to Xian Du maybe I can make some time so we could talk ;)'_

Alvin sighs. He hoped that the last part where he was clearly indicating Presa to have a reunion _only_ with her was clear enough. And he knew that without naming Ivar it was a little useless to say that he had seen him in Lakutam Highroad, but well, maybe their information net was good enough to discover it just with that hint.

Alvin stretches his arms above his head before writing the next letter, this time directed to Gilland. This letter is much shorter than the other one since he had only asked about the last events and about the information that had been compromised.

After writing the letters, Alvin leaves the inn. He sends the pigeon directed to Presa in the center of the city and about Gilland, he goes to one of the buildings of the other side of the bridge and leaves the letter in the mailbox. That was the way to leave messages in Xian Du to Exodus, maybe it was a simple way to do it but precisely because of that it was harder to discover.

After doing that, Alvin goes back to his room at the inn and goes to bed. He had to rest for tomorrow tournament but Gilland's matter keeps worrying him. He hoped that his name wasn't the only one to be discovered, because if that was the case…Alvin shakes his head and closes his eyes trying to sleep. He couldn't begin to think the worst. Besides, Gilland still needed him to keep an eye on Milla until further notice, so he wasn't going to betray him…

Or so he thought, because the next day…everything turns bad after winning the tournament and passing to the finals as a result, because when they are about to eat together celebrating their victory, a friend of Jurgen appears and says that the rockfall which took place when they arrived at the city wasn't an accident. After hearing that, Milla cries a warning: *"Don't touch the food!" just seconds before Alvin was about to take the first bite. After that, almost simultaneously people from other tables begin to fall to the ground. Rowen and Jude approach them. They were all dead. The food was poisoned.

Alvin stares at his plate in disbelief. The food…poisoned? At that moment someone suggests that maybe their opponents are the culprits but Milla interrupts him.

*"No, it wasn't them. Only one group would use those cowardly means"

At that moment a horrible thought assaults Alvin. His mother. So even before thinking he begins to run towards the exit. He can hear Milla calling his name just before leaving, but he couldn't stop. He can feel his heart pounding desperately until he arrives at his mother's house. He slams the door open and when he enters, his mother is in the bed not moving. Alvin almost falls to the floor when he approaches the bed but then he realizes that her mother's chest is going up and down very softly.

Alvin remains there, frozen, until he feels that his legs are beginning to tremble so he sits down on the floor leaning against the bed, and that's when all the tension and fear that he had accumulated since the poison discovery breaks out. Alvin grabs his face with both hands as silent but uncontrollable tears begin to fall from his eyes. She was alive. His mother was still alive.

He doesn't know how much time he has spent like that; he only knows that when he looks at the windows it's already dark. Alvin gets up making a grimace, to be in that position so much time wasn't a good idea after the tournament. Now that he had calmed down, he can replace his previous feeling of fear for anger.

What the Hell was going on? If Gilland wanted to kill Milla that much he had other ways to do so instead of killing all those people…and the fact that Gilland hadn't warned him was there too. Alvin could be dead now if it wasn't for Milla. Damn it…maybe he wasn't as necessary as he thought he was for Gilland after all.

Well, he could make his worries wait until tomorrow. Now, after all had happened he was feeling himself about to faint, so he goes to the sofa of the living room and drops into it_. What shit of a day_, it's the last coherent thing that he can thought before getting asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he hears the people of the town saying that the tournament has been postponed until the next day. After what had happened it was a rather logical decision. Alvin doesn't plan to go back with Jude and the others, at least not yet. He isn't prepared to answer questions right now…but because the luck seems to be avoiding him recently, just after thinking that he realizes that Milla is just a few meters away, leaning against the bridge and staring at him.

"Alvin", she says with a serious voice, "we need to talk".

Alvin hesitates. A part of himself is telling him to act as always and pretend to not know anything, but the fact that he had been about to die yesterday because of Gilland makes him do something completely different: to tell Milla everything. Or more accurately, everything related to Exodus plan to kill her. After all, he owes her his life, and he is going to pay his debt the same way. He doesn't know how that is going to affect his relation with Gilland, but after seeing how useless he seems to be right now for him, probably it wouldn't change anything. After all, the plan of killing Milla is not going to disappear just because Milla herself knows about it.

Milla listened to him without interrupting (and that makes Alvin remember Gaius against his will) and when he finishes, she remains silent for a moment. At the end, she only warns him to stop working for Exodus, and that's the point where Alvin has to lie, because he can't do that. Not yet. But he promises her it anyway. Another lie to add to his collection wasn't going to change anything.

Alvin decides to accompany Milla to the inn, and while crossing the bridge they encounter Jude and the others. Alvin is surprised when he sees that Milla doesn't tell the rest anything about he being an Exodus agent, but well, as long as it wasn't necessary he wasn't going to speak either.

That night, when Alvin goes back to his room he sees a letter waiting for him on the table. It's from Gilland. It says that he was sorry about not having being able to warn him about the food poisoning but that he was glad that he was still alive (_yeah…sure_, thinks Alvin to himself). The letter said too that it was something planned for tomorrow tournament, and that it was going to be some snipers among the spectators to kill Milla while participating. Alvin sighs. So although he was dispensable it seems that Gilland is still counting with him. At that point, he didn't know if that was good or bad.

The next day, the entire group goes to the Coliseum. It seems to be more row than usual. At that moment, Jurgen approaches them. He tells them that the previous rules that the Coliseum had about battles to dead (and which were changed by the actual King) are back.

Alvin hesitates but at the end he decides to speak.

*"It's pretty obvious that this is a plot by Exodus, the people trying to snuff you out", he says, and he can see how Milla's eyes open wide, an expression not very common in her.

*"Are you sure?", says Jude looking at him.

*"Hold on! How do you know about those meanies?", says Teepo with suspicion.

*"Is it okay for you to say this?", asks Milla, and she seems a little worried, so all the doubts that Alvin had before about speaking disappears. Maybe he couldn't leave Exodus yet, but definitely he wasn't going to do the same that they do. Even he had his limits.

*"My way of thanking you", he simply says.

*"What are you talking about?", asks Jude with confusion.

"*Alvin is working for Exodus", answer Milla, and Alvin had to suppress a laugh. She couldn't have been more direct.

The next moments are a little chaotic, as he had expected. However, at the end Jude manages to save the situation when he only asks him to promise to not to work for Exodus again, and Alvin is obliged to lie again. To compensate that, he explains what Gilland has told him in the letter, but despite that, Milla decides to participate anyway. At first everyone is against it but Jude explains then that while Milla is fighting, they could go after Exodus agents, so at the end they all accept the plan.

But of course, nothing goes as planned, because at the end there were no snipers at all, and it seemed that Gilland had anticipated that Alvin was going to tell Milla about the plan because thanks to that, all of them were focusing on Milla and Elize was captured when some Exodus agents tried to steal Teepo. _Damn Gilland, he has been playing with me all along_, thinks Alvin with frustration.

*"Alvin!", Milla is calling him from the arena.

*"They weren't after you! Their target must've been Teepo all along! There weren't any snipers in the stage either!", he tells her as moving in the direction of Elize, "I didn't know, I swear!".

*"Then it's up to you to save her!", when he hears the answers he stops.

*"What? Do you mean…you are testing my loyalty?", She really believed him? After all what had happened?

*"I'm counting on you to do this!"

*"Wha…", he stares her for a moment. She was right. It has been his fault after all, "just my rotten luck. Don't blame me it goes south!"

So Alvin begins to go after Elize. _Damn it, couldn't things be easy for once?  
_

Alvin manages to follow the Exodus agents until Labari Hollow, but when he tries to rescue Elize by fighting with them, he is defeated and locked up with the girl. Besides, he didn't know what the agents have done to Teepo but now he is just acting as a toy, as he would have been reset somehow. Of course, Elize had been crying since then, and when he tries to approach her she only pushes him away, so he leaves her alone.

After an hour or so, the group arrived and rescued them. When they managed to leave, they met Jiao, who explained them that Teepo was a third generation booster, a gadget developed by Auj Oule to ramp up the mana generated by the mana lobes. It seemed that what Elized believed was his friend until now was just a machine whose personality was in reality Elize's own thoughts. Poor girl. It was a huge shock.

Fortunately, Jiao leaves without fighting them. After the last events not even the six of them would have managed to beat him.

* * *

When they come back to Xian Du, the first person that they meet is Isla (Jurgen's fiance), a woman that Alvin knew because she was the person who takes care of his mother when he isn't in the city and who has been encountering Jude and the rest several times in Xian Du. Of course, only Alvin knew that she was an Exodus agent…until now, because by then Jude has deduced it too. And if things weren't hard enough for Elize right now, they discover too that Isla was the responsible of capturing Elize when she was a child and that's when that she found Teepo. That poor girl…definitely today was being complicated for her. After the group decides to let Isla go, everyone decided to go back to talk with Jurgen about the wyverns, and Alvin excuses himself to go to see his mother again.

He has been with his mother (who this time is conscious) for some minutes when he hears the door opening behind him and the entire group entering. It seems that they have followed him before going to see Jurgen. If the situation had been different he would have joked about them not respecting his privacy but right now he was too tired and confused about the last events and he didn't feel like making jokes.

*"Who's this?", asks Jude softly.

*"My mother. She's not doing so well. I don't have a father or any siblings so I have Isla look after her when I'm not around", he wasn't any necessity to hide that information from them.

At that moment his mother begins to speak. As always, she didn't recognize him and he begins to talk about him when he was still a child. After some minutes, she is sleeping again.

There is a silence before Milla speaks.

*"You've been doing all this for your mother?", she asks in a surprised tone.

*"Yep. All these dirty jobs…it was all for Momme. Touching tale, isn't it?", he can't avoid to add a little sarcasm at the end.

*"Alvin, you don't have to be like this", says Jude.

*"Spare me your sympathy. It's all rotten in the end. It's enough to make me crazy, myself", he snaps. It was for that why he didn't want people go near him. The moment someone knew about his mother, everyone began to look at him with pity. He knew that Jude and the others had good intentions, but he couldn't stand it anyway.

They leave the house after that and Alvin realizes that Isla is there. It seemed that she had been waiting for them.

*"Excuse me".

*"Got something to say?", says Alvin. She nods and Alvin leaves the group to reunite with Isla.

*"Listen…you know that I was an orphan too, right? If I hadn't got involved in that line of work, I never have survived my childhood".

Alvin knows where all is going. He is about to say that he didn't mind at all what her circumstances are but he manages to keep quiet at the end. After all, she has been taking care well of his mother.

*"In other words, don't say anything to Yurgen, right?", he asks knowing already the response. Alvin expected a nod from her, but what he wasn't expecting was the next words that Isla says.

*"Also, I don't want to look after Leticia anymore", Alvin has to make an effort to keep calm. _What?_, "and I want you to tell Exodus to leave me alone".

Alvin is about to laugh when he hears the last part but at the end he manages to keep his face serious. That woman…she wasn't joking about it. She was stupid or what?

*"I'm afraid I can't do that. Only Exodus can make the medicine my mother needs. And you are the only doctor shady enough to prescribe it".

That had been his deal with Gilland: Alvin makes the jobs that Gilland can't do and he makes sure his mother is safe and well.

*"I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go straight!"

_And do you think that I want to keep doing this too, stupid?_, Alvin thinks to himself.

*"Sorry, but I think that it's a fair price for keeping my mouth shut", he says with a cold tone. Isla's eyes open wide. She is about to cry.

*"How could you?! All I want is to live happily with Yurgen".

_And I want to do it with my mother, sweetie, sorry._

*"And you can, as long as he doesn't find out about your past", he adds concluding the conversation. He had enough of her stupidity. Did she really think that it was so easy to leave Exodus? He laughs to himself. And she had to be grateful that her mission was _only_ to take care of his mother and nothing else.

*"All done", comments Alvin leaving Isla behind and approaching the group again.

*"But she's crying", comments Elize.

*"Yeah, she's a big old crybaby", he says trying to leave her behind, but of course, the good mister honor student had to get worried.

*"We're just gonna leave her like that?". Alvin turns around and answers with the most sarcastic tone that he is able to use.

*"If you are so worried go console her. Comfort the poor, tragic princess", and without waiting anymore he goes to the wyverns to talk to Jurgen leaving the rest behind, although it doesn't take them much to follow him. There was nothing that they could do to help Isla anyway.

When they talk to Jurgen to take the wyverns, he says that there is a little condition. _Oh, more problems? What a surprise…_, thinks Alvin as leaning against one of the walls. The problem is that due to the imminent war, people can't fly wyverns without royal permission. Alvin's eyes open wide as his heart begins to beat faster. _No._

*"Hey, maybe we should warn the King of Auj Oule how ugly things will get if war breaks out"

Alvin stops leaning against the wall and straightens. They can't be serious, right?

*"The King does seem pretty popular", agrees Leia. Shit, they were serious, "Do you think maybe he'd fight alongside us?"

*"Whoa, hold on. This is a war we're talking about here, not a tabern brawl", Alvin snaps. They wanted to go to see the King? That couldn't be happening…

*"I'd like a face-to-face chart with the King myself, but for a different reason. I want to ask him for the truth behind the laboratory", says Milla calmly.

Alvin scratches the back of his head while clenching his teeth. That couldn't be happening. Not now. Shit. Precisely _not now_.

*"It's crucial that we meet the King of Auj Oule. We'll head for Kanbalar right away".

As everyone begins to make plans to part right away, Alvin stares at the distance with an unfocused look. They were really going to Kanbalar? To see the King? To see Gaius? Alvin gulps. He needed to be alone. _Now_.

*"I'll catch with you in a bit", he comments to no one in particular. He begins to cross the bridge when Milla's voice stops him.

*"Alvin. You did well back there, I knew I could trust you to protect Elize for us"

Alvin turns around with his hands on his hips

*"Well, I was prepared to honor my promise", he comments making a reverence, "Keep the faith, O Hallowed Spirit!", he adds making a sort of mocking salute. He had to answer with a joke or everyone notice that something was _really_ wrong.

When Alvin enters his mother's house again, he leans against the door and closes his eyes. Damn it…it seemed that because all the bad things that he had done since he began to work as a mercenary, now he was being punished. It was the only explanation to explain how unlucky he was right now. To see the King? It couldn't be a worst moment to do so, because right now Alvin didn't know what the hell was going on with Exodus, he didn't even know if he was still considered an Exodus agent, or if Gilland was going to keep ordering Isla to take care of his mother…he didn't know anything…

_That group is dangerous…you don't want to be involved._

Those words again…they were true. They have always been true, damn it, but it hadn't been any other thing that he could have done…

_Trust me, I can help you_

Alvin sighs. Gaius knew by then for sure what had happened. He knew for sure about the poisoning food, and the tournament, and him being an Exodus agent…about everything. Alvin didn't want to see what face the King was going to make when they meet again. Surely a face that would say something like: '_See? If you had trusted me, nothing would have happened_', or something worse, a face full of sympathy or pity. Damn it. He didn't want to see Gaius. No, it was worse: he didn't want to see Gaius looking at him like that.

Alvin takes a deep breath. He had to calm down. It was useless to protest, they were going to see the King, it was decided, so the best thing that he could do was to keep calm. Yes, of course that the encounter with the King was going to be awkward but if he keeps calm, although Gaius knew that he was just pretending, he couldn't do anything about it as long as Alvin wouldn't lose control. Yes. That was it. The key was to keep calm. Besides, it was one good thing about going to Kanbalar: he could inform at last about the key and he finally could forget _everything_ about the job. The group probably would hate him for his new betrayal, but well, maybe Jude would forgive him again and allow him to stay with them a little more…Yes, Jude was a good guy. It wouldn't be any problem.

Now that he had calmed down a little, Alvin says goodbye to his mother with a kiss and reunites with Jude and the rest again to go to Kanbalar.

* * *

However, the moment that Alvin finds himself in front of Kanbalar castle, of the nervousness that he had managed to control while traveling comes back. He was about to see Gaius again, when the last time that he talked Alvin had been lying all the time and the previous time it had been when they…

No. No, no, he couldn't definitely remember _that_ at all. Not now, damn it!

*"Keeping secrets for us again?", Milla's voice make him come back to reality.

*"Of course, I have to maintain my mystique for the ladies", he doesn't know how he is able to make a joke right now. Alvin congratulates himself internally.

Milla looks at Jude with a confused expression.

*"What does he mean?"

*"Eh…haahaha", Alvin manages to calm down a little when he sees the embarrassment of Jude. But just a little.

*"Come on let's go say Hi to his Highness", Alvin begins to climb the stairs. The sooner they see the King, the sooner they leave.

*"Alvin, we really need you have straight with us", Alvin doesn't turn around when he hears Jude.

*"Don't worry, I know you have put your trust in me", he lies with a serious voice, and keeps climbing the stairs followed by the rest.

When they enter the King chamber, only Jiao is there. Everyone (except Alvin) is surprised to see him there but Jiao introduces himself as one of the Chimeriad, and the group hasn't time to say anything because almost immediately the door of the room begins to open.

Alvin, who is in the last line of the group, stares at the door. His heart is beginning to race again and he insults himself internally. _Damn it, Alvin, calm down…_But it's useless, especially when the doors opens completely and the King enters the room followed by Wingul.

The room became completely silent as the King approaches the throne and sits on it with his legs crossed. He remains with his head bowed for a few seconds, just before raising it slowly to finally look at his audience.

It's at that moment when Alvin realizes that he has been keeping his breath and exhales a gasp, taking some air. Damn it. The man who was sitting there… was he really Gaius? This man had such a powerful aura around him… he was completely different from the man who he had known that week, the man who had shared drinks, fights and conversations with, the man who had kissed him making all his body tremble.

Alvin is so shocked to see Gaius in his King appearance that he loses the first part of the conversation. When he focuses, Milla has already asked Gaius about the laboratory and the experiments in Labari Hollows. Wingul affirms that the laboratory hadn't been meant to harm anyone, but for save children that otherwise would have died. At that moment, Jude intervenes.

*"Even in Hamil, Elize was forced to live in a tiny room. Don't you consider that…"

*"Cruel?", it's Gaius who completes the sentence this time, and Alvin is surprised for the tranquility with which he says the word. If Gaius was having any emotion at that moment, he was hiding it really well.

*"Well, uh, yes", comments Jude with less confidence than before, and certainly Alvin couldn't blame him for that.

*"Tell me something boy, have you ever considered what it takes to achieve happiness?", Alvin frowns. What question was that?

*"To achieve happiness?", repeats Jude.

"Yes, to try and live a satisfying life. How do you think one can achieve that? Do you even know?", asks Gaius.

*"Well…", Jude seems to be in blank for a moment, so Milla helps him.

*"It takes freedom to take your own decisions, and to form your own believes", she answers with security, and Alvin nods internally. He wouldn't have known to express it like that but certainly it was a good response.

*"Exactly, it takes freedom", says Jude with renovated confidence.

*"Heh, well, I disagree"

Alvin's eyes open wide. What? He wasn't expecting that, he was sure that Gaius will agree with Milla on her response…Seriously, did he know anything about this man at all?

Gaius stands up. He looks at every person on the group, and when his eyes stop in Alvin he continues talking.

*"When a man loses his way in life, the ground beneath him starts to slowly crumble, until there is nothing left". Alvin feels his heart racing. Had Gaius done it on purpose? To keep looking at him _precisely_ when he was saying those words?

*"What do you mean nothing left?", asks Jude. Gaius eyes focuses in Jude again.

*"A man who cannot find his way becomes trapped. The more he struggles, the deeper he sinks unto uncertainty. True happiness comes from following a noble path across an entire time without getting lost. My country does not produce failures, it is the king's duty to show his people the proper path. I must keep them from becoming completely trapped"

There is a heavy silence after the King's speech. Alvin hasn't assimilated yet his words when the King continues speaking.

*"Now, let me tell you with no uncertain terms why I've called you here. Maxwell, I know you stole the key from the laboratory in Rashugal. Now, handle it immediately"

Of course, Milla refuses. She says that humans are not prepared to have such power. Alvin notices that Gaius looks at Wingul after Milla finishes her talk, and as he had received a signal, Wingul speaks.

*"All right, then why don't _you_ just tell us where the key is?"

It takes Alvin a couple of seconds to realize that Wingul is speaking to him. As he had thought, the information about Lakutam Highroad has been useless after all. Alvin sighs. He hasn't thought that his new betrayal to the group was going to be discovered like this, but well, now he couldn't step back, so he begins to walk towards the throne. He can feel everyone turns to look at him with a mix of incredulity and confusion.

*"Sorry guys", he manages to say without turning back, and he should be proud for being able to answer with such a neutral voice, "I'm just doing my job"

He stops just before the stairs which lead to the throne and looks at Wingul. He doesn't have the guts to look at Gaius right now, although he can feel his stare.

*"Alvin. Who did Maxwell entrust the key to?"

Alvin looks at the group one more time before looking back at Wingul and answers.

*"The handmaid Ivar. He's probably sulking back in Nia Khera as we speak"

Just before Wingul or Gaius could say anything, Presa enters the room at that moment. She is going to speak to the King but just then she notices Alvin.

*"Al, what are you doing here?!", Alvin can't avoid to laugh internally. So despite her obvious hurry she has time to greeting him first. At least thanks to her he has managed to calm down a little.

*"Hey, Presa, long time no see", he says with a smile. She only stares at him in disbelief, thing that was logic since the last new that she had from him was that he was not going to go to Kanbalar.

*"Presa, what is it?", Wingul's words make her focus again to make her report: Rashugal army has invaded Hamil, and it seems that they are using the power of a Great Spirit.

*"Impossible. I would have known if the Four Great Spirits had been released…", begins to say Milla, but just then he stops talking for a moment as she had reached a conclusion, and not precisely a good one, "Could it be the Lance of Kresnik…? Is it possible that Nachtical has made a new key?"

When the King hears those words, his expression immediately changes, and it's one that Alvin had never seen before: anger.

*"If that's the case, then we're declaring war. Send words to all the clans. I'm going to crush anyone who dares to harm my people!", and with those last words, Gaius leaves the room without looking at them again.

After the King leaves, Wingul orders the soldiers to capture Milla, so obviously everyone leaves the room and escapes. Just before going through the door, Alvin sees Jude turning his head back and looking at him, so he says goodbye with his hand indicating him that he is not going with them…not yet at least.

At the end, in the room only the Chimeriad and Alvin remain. Presa is the first one to approach him and as he had expected, she greets him with a hit of her tail.

"You…you are…"

"I know", he interrupts her.

"No, Alvin, y_ou don't know_", she continues. Alvin looks at Wingul and Jiao briefly but both of them are very busy doing…nothing. It seems that neither of them wants to get involved with a furious Presa, "Damn it, I was the one who recommended you for this job, you promised me that you would behave!"

"Hey, I've informed you about the key, haven't I? So what's the problem? My job is done as I promised so you should be happy"

Presa tries to speak again to keep crying at him but Alvin is faster. He doesn't have time to waste: he had to go before the King comes back.

"By the way now I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'm afraid that we'll have to see each other in another moment to finish the financial part of the job", he makes a gesture as a goodbye with his hand.

"Tch…I suppose that you'll come back to Xian Du to see that woman again"

Alvin freezes in place. He had been about to exit but when he hears Presa's words he turns around slowly.

"What…what have you just said?", he asks, and the tone that he use should have warned Presa that it was something really bad about she has said but she is so angry with him that she doesn't realize.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Almost every time that I contact with you the pigeons that you use come from Xian Du. Honestly, I don't care at all if you have a lover or something but I hope that your horrible attitude hadn't been because you wanted to come back soon to see…"

Presa's sentence is cut when Alvin grabs her by both of her arms, making her exhale a gasp of surprise.

"Who have you been telling this?", Alvin asks with an urgent tone.

"What?"

"This thing about me being in Xian Du most part of the time, have you been telling this to the King?", he asks almost losing his patience as he increments the grip of Presa's arms without noticing.

"What? Alvin, what are you saying?"

"Answer the damn question!", he cries shaking her.

"I don't know!", exclaims Presa looking at Alvin with confusion, "Maybe…maybe I commented something about it once or two, the King asked me about you when I recommended you for the job and…"

Alvin grits his teeth as incrementing even more the grabbing of Presa. So in reality, it has been Presa's fault that Gaius suggested searching information in Xian Du. The truth was that Alvin had been surprised when the King explained that he had made that decision due to the fact that Alvin usually mentioned Xian Du, because Alvin had always been careful to _not_ to mention any place that could lead to his mother. At that moment he hadn't given so much importance to that contradiction because he had been more worried about running than any other thing, but now that Presa has admitted to have spoken to the King about that, everything had sense. The only thing that he didn't know was why the King had lied not saying that he had sent Wingul's agent to Xian Du because of Presa's information and had lied instead saying that it has been his idea… Alvin immediately answers himself: probably the King hadn't wanted to involve Presa so Alvin didn't blame her…_well, too late, your Majesty, she herself had confessed her mistake_, Alvin thinks to himself.

"Alvin, let me go at once, it hurts", Alvin he realizes that he is still grabbing her arms so he lets her go. He realizes that he has made her marks, but he soon pushes the guiltiness away. If it hadn't been for her maybe the King would have never discovered anything…Damn woman. He wasn't going to forgive her for that.

"Presa", the voice of Wingul makes Alvin and Presa stop staring at each other and look at him instead, "I think we should confirm that everything is all right with that group"

Presa looks at Alvin one more time with cold eyes. Alvin knew that she has the right to be angry too but he didn't care. He has his own problems and dealing with her was something that he definitely didn't want to do now, so he turns around and tries to go to the exit again when this time it's Wingul who stops his leaving.

"One moment, mercenary", Alvin turns around again with an annoyed face, "would you mind to share with us one last piece of information?", Wingul takes the silence of Alvin as a indication to continue, "do you know where is the group planning to go now?"

This time, Alvin doesn't hesitate in lying. After all, he planned to go with Jude and the others…if they let him go with them, of course.

"They plan to explore Mon Highlands some more. It seems that Mil…Maxwel thinks that there could be something there that will help them against Nachtical"

The Chimeriad look at each other and Alvin smiles internally. Even if they don't believe him completely, they weren't going to let pass a chance of discovering something that could help them in the war.

"Very well", answers Wingul, "you can leave, mercenary. Thanks for your job"

Wingul's voice is polite but Alvin can hear the unpronounced words: '_and don't come back again_'.

"My pleasure", and with a last gesture Alvin (finally) leaves the room without turning back again.

* * *

Alvin arrives at Xian Du in time record, and he is glad to see that the others are already there, at the entrance of the city. He deduces that he had arrived minutes ago because they all are breathing fast, as they would have been running all the way. Alvin approaches them.

*"No need to rush off", he says.

*"Alvin!?", the surprise in Jude's voice is impossible to hide.

Alvin greets them with a military salute.

*"They're on a wild-goose chase in the mountains right about now", he explains.

*"You threw them off our scent?", asks Milla surprised, "Is this some kind of peace offering?"

*"What? It's only natural that I helped you. We are friends, aren't we?", everyone without exception stares at him. The disbelief can be felt in every member on the group, and Alvin has to make an effort to keep his smile and keep talking.

*"Come on, you don't believe me? I know you have been put your trust in me before", Alvin approaches Jude and passes an arm around his shoulders, "Would it kill you to give me another shot?"

Alvin feels himself beginning to sweat. They had all the right to leave him behind, he knew that.

*"I…I guess not.", Alvin avoids to exhale a sigh of relief just in time.

*"Attaboy", he says with a cheery tone, and this time is a sincere one. Jude was too good to him. Too good.

*"Welcome back", Alvin is surprised to hear Elize voice directed to him with such a cold tone, "I'm glad that you are safe".

Of course. Maybe Jude had allowed him to come back with them, but that didn't mean that the group had accepted him again. It was normal. He had expected that. What he didn't expect was that to hurt.

*"Thanks. You almost sound sincere", he says with irony. There is a tense silence.

*"If nothing else, it seems that Alvin has bought us some time", and thanks to Rowen intervention, everyone focus again in their main mission.

At last, they could use the wyverns to go to Fenmont. However, during the travel they suffer a little accident when a Pterobronco attacks them and they end in Sharilton. They manage to kill the beast but during the battle Alvin is hurt when he saves Jude from one of the attacks, so they make a stop at Driselle's house until Alvin recovers. The wound is not very serious and after a couple of hours Alvin is able to move again without any pain, so they part to Fenmont almost immediately.

When they arrive at the city, they go directly to the laboratory but the Lance of Kresnik is not there anymore. Thanks to a vigilance video, they can see that Agria had been there not much time ago, so they are going to find her. When they meet her, they had a fight, and not precisely an easy one, but at the end they manage to defeat her. However, they don't obtain any useful information from her, so they go directly to Orda Palace to confront Nachtical

They fight against the King of Rashugal and they manage to beat him with less difficulties than Alvin thought they were going to have, and just when Nactichal seems to be his old self before becoming the man who he was now and Rowen is about to finish him by petition of Nachtical himself, fragments of ice break the windows and pierce the King, killing him.

That kind of attack only could have been spelled by a Spirit, probably the same Spirit that had attacked Hamil. At that moment, a soldier of Rashugal enters. Fortunately the name of Rowen Illbert is still well known among the people of Rashugal so the soldier informs them about the situation with no major problem: he says that they don't need to worry about the war although the King has just died, because the Deputy Cheff of Staff Guilland has transported the Lance of Kresnik to the battlefield.

Alvin frowns. He knew that Gilland needed the Lance to come back to Elympios, but theoretically that was just a secondary plan just in case that the first of killing Milla failed…What did he have in mind then?

However, Alvin hasn't time to think much about it because they immediately go to Fezebel Marsh, where the battle is taking place. When they arrive, the first people who they meet are all the Chimeriad but Agria.

*"So you've come, Maxwell", says Wingul as a greeting.

*"It appears that we must face each other on the battlefield after all. What a sad end to this tale", and when Jiao says that, he is looking directly at Elize.

*"Thanks for wasting our time with that search in the mountains", that words were clearly directed to Alvin, so he only looks at Presa and answers with the same seriousness.

*"My pleasure", he can see her half-closes her eyes. Definitely, it seemed that their relation wasn't going to get fixed this time.

Milla asks them to step aside, but the Chimeriad refuse. It seems that they don't plan to destroy the Lance but to take it for the King, so obviously, they have to fight. This battle is without doubt the most difficult that they have had until that moment. The speed and agility of Wingul combined with the powerful spells of Presa and the incredible strength of Jiao make the task of hurting him almost impossible at first glance… but there are some facts on their favor: Wingul is avoiding to hurt Rowen lethally, Jiao is clearly focusing on the entire group excluding Elize, and probably Presa is doing unconsciously but when she attacks Alvin she uses less force than she uses on the rest. The strategy for the group is clear then: Rowen centers his attacks on Wingul, Elize on Jiao and Alvin on Presa, and the rest helps them the best way they can. It seems a simple strategy, but somehow it works just fine and at the end they win the battle.

Alvin gulps. The Chimeriad were there to prevent the group from approaching the King, so now that they have been defeated they were going to meet Gaius. Again. That makes Alvin remember Presa's previous confession, and at that moment anger assaults him and without ever thinking he approaches Presa, who is lying on the floor trying to get up.

*"Sorry, I'm not interested in any lasting words", Alvin points his pistol at her forehead, and she only raises her head a little looking at him with an angered expression.

*"Alvin! The battle is over", when Alvin hears Jude's voice, he realizes that he is going too far, so he stops pointing his gun at Presa. However, although internally his feelings are a mix of anger against her and himself and fear for having been about to kill Presa without thinking, he answers with a casual tone.

*"Fine, I'll let her go if you insist", he moves away from Presa.

*"This is really how you live your life, hah?", Alvin turns around to look at her but now he is talking to Jude, "I'd watch your back around him. He's just playing with you now, and someday he'll trough you away".

Alvin tries to find words to deny what Presa has said but he can't, because she is right.

*"I'd like to know that Alvin knows how I feel", Jude's words surprise Alvin but he doesn't have time to answer because the group continues moving.

The group leaves the Chimeriad behind. It doesn't take them much to meet Gaius.

*"Gaius!", seriously, Alvin feels like an idiot right now. Jude was calling Gaius by his first name as if it was nothing and he instead had done…_that_ to call him with such familiarity. What a stupid he had been.

*"So, you defeated the Chimeriad", comments Gaius simply.

A conversation between Milla and him begins. Gaius says that he wants the Lance of Kresnik to protect the people of Rieze Maxia, but Milla replies saying that he can't do that as an human, and that even if he is saying the truth and his objective is that noble, when he dies the ones who inherit the Lance maybe will have other less noble intentions. At that moment, Gaius, who until that moment was with his back facing them, turns around looking at Milla. Despite Milla's arguments, he refuses to give them back the Lance.

At that moment, every member of the group takes his weapon and points with it at Gaius, saying a sentence to show his resolve, and maybe it's Alvin's imagination (after all it's dark already and it's raining, so the visibility is awful) but just when everybody has spoken (except Milla) and it's his turn to speak, Gaius' eyes which until that moment had been fixated on Milla deviate to look at him. Alvin gulps. Honestly, he didn't want to fight right now. He knew that the fight was to bring memories that he had tried to forget a lot of times, but he didn't have other choice.

*"I think you know what happens next", he says at the end positioning his sword over his shoulders, and Milla says something too but Alvin doesn't listen, he is focused in not averting his eyes from Gaius, and he is still looking at him when Milla finishes her sentence and says:

*"Show me your resolve", Alvin doesn't know if those words are directed to the whole group or are only for him but it doesn't matter, because Gaius has barely finished his sentences when the battle begins.

It seems that since Alvin left Gaius has managed to get _even_ better than before (thing that Alvin couldn't believe possible) because everyone was having seriously difficulties in hitting him, and although they managed to do it more than once it wasn't anything to be proud of, since they were _six_ and Gaius was only _one_.

At some point, Gaius makes an attack that makes everyone step back because of the intensity, and he begins to make a technique that Alvin had never seen before, in which a red aura appears surrounding his sword and the ground belowhim begins to tremble, as if Gaius was charging an especially powerful attack.

Alvin looks around, trying to locate Gilland. If things kept going like that, the Lance would be taken by Gaius. _Damn, where is he?_, thinks Alvin. However, Gaius' attack never happens, because at that moment Ivar appears with the key just besides the Lance of Kresnik, and then…the chaos began.

* * *

The next time that Alvin wakes up, he feels cold, and when he finally manages to open his eyes he sees that he is in an ice cave. He notices too that there is something warm curled up against him and it takes him a couple of seconds to realize that it's Elize.

Alvin forces himself to get up to a sitting position, and then fragments of the last events begin to assault him: the Lance of Kresnik shooting at the sky… missiles falling as air-ships begins to appear from the place where the Lance has shot…a strange flying-figure of a woman…Gilland's appearing just then with a smile, as if everything was according to his plan...Alvin himself shouting at him in confusion: _Gilland, what is going on? Dammit you son of a…_ He remembers having used his pistol against him, but a strange Spirit (Celsius was her name?) had protected Gilland...and then he had ordered his men _not_ to kill Milla but capture her instead together with Elize, and Gaius had knocked out Milla when she had tried to save the child to stop Gilland from kidnapping her. And what's more…? Ah, yes, Jude and him had gone after Elize while Rowen and Leia left with Milla who was still unconscious, and then… Jiao had died by protecting Elize… Alvin looks at the girl and he realizes that his eyes have marks of having been crying.

Alvin sighs. Damn Gilland…all this time…he had never had the intention of coming back to Elympios, hadn't he? Then…all that he had done…had been for nothing?

At that moment, his thoughts are cut when Elize wakes up. Alvin tries to approach her but she only pushed him away. Right. He had forgotten. The child hated him now. Well, nothing that he could do about it.

They began to walk in silence and at the end they encounter Jude accompanied by a really strange but beautiful woman.

*"Well done. Seems that every time I meet you, you're escorting a different chick", and besides the circumstances, he had to make that joke, because he knew that the face of Jude would be priceless.

*"Err…This is…Uh…", after Jude manages to form coherent words, he explained them that she was Milla's sister and that she was going to help them. Alvin is surprised that Jude trusts so easily in her…just before realizing that he had no right to speak.

After finishing his explanation, Jude and Elize recriminates him for having been an Exodus agent until now against his word. He tries to excuse himself saying that he felt betrayed too by Gilland, but evidently that doesn't help at all.

They manage to leave the cave after an hour or so, and when they are at the exterior they meet with Milla, Rowen and Leia almost immediately. Contrary to Jude and Elize, they don't reproach Alvin anything, but the look of disappointment that Milla gives him makes Alvin avert his eyes. Muzet is accepted in the group almost immediately, because although Milla didn't know to have a sister she didn't deny the possibility either, and besides she had been really a good help during the fights of the cave.

They walk a little more until they arrive to a temple, and when they enter they are surprised to encounter Gaius and the Chimeriad there. _Well, the Chimeriad but Jiao it would be best to say_, thinks Alvin to himself.

*"You've come", Gaius is the first to talk. Everyone begins to approach them. Alvin is the last one to move, and when he does he leans against one of the benches with his arms crossed, looking at the wall in front of him. Right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with Gaius and his strange feelings about him.

*"So in the end you've chosen to trust that man. You are more naïve that I thought, Maxwell", obviously Alvin knows that Wingul is speaking about him, but he doesn't bother to say anything.

Everyone begins to speak about the schism. Until now, no one knew about its existence (except Alvin, Gilland and almost everyone in Elympios) and Milla explains that she was the one who created it to protect spirits and humans. Gaius deduces then that it has to be another world besides Rieze Maxia, and although Alvin is looking right now at the ceiling he can feel Gaius' stare on him when Milla confirms him that that world is Elympios.

Milla says then that Gilland probably had deceived Nachtical by saying him that the Lance was a weapon when in reality it was for dispelling the schism, and Milla suggests that maybe Exodus wanted to do that to obtain mana from Rieze Maxia.

*"No, all Exodus ever wanted was to go home. Back home to Elympios", Alvin doesn't know why he has spoken, but well, at that point they knew almost everything, so more information wasn't going to change anything. For him at least, "It's all we've wanted for more than twenty years, since we became trapped in Rieze Maxia. We needed to find a way to either break through the schism or dispel it completely".

Everyone deduces then that it was that the reason for Exodus to want to kill Milla, to come back home, but Alvin disagrees.

*"He didn't need to bring an army for that. And unifying Rieze Maxia? That was never our original intention", and he had just known that now. He had been so stupid…

At that moment, Wingul says something about Gilland wanting to use Rieze Maxia without destroying the schism and Alvin remembers something.

*"That's it. The Otherworld Reactor Plan", everyone looks at him with confusion, so he continues speaking, "Most folks know it as the Spirit-fuel Plan. I remember my cousin telling me about it when I was still a kid, back on the other side. Something about capturing spirits and using them as a fuel for spyrixes".

And then, Jude makes the final deduction: Gilland's plan is most likely letting them trapped in Rieze Maxia to use their mana lobes. For that reason he didn't want to dispel the schism anymore.

*"He seeks to use the people of Rieze Maxia as power source? The man is insane", Gaius' voice is full of anger, and in fact just after saying that he decides to attack Gilland's ship the next day. Jude suggests then to work together but Gaius refuses, thing that was rather understandable since it had been Milla's fault that they were trapped in Rieze Maxia in the first place.

After saying that, Gaius and the Chimeriad leaves, leaving the group alone. Rowen comments then that he thinks that despite saying that, they still are counting on them.

*"For now at least…", whispers Alvin. They decided to spend the night in the temple too, since despite its small appearance, there are enough rooms for them and the King plus the Chimeriad. _Great, just like the old times_, thinks Alvin ironically to himself, just before following the group.

* * *

That night, Alvin is about to go to sleep to his room (shared with Jude and Rowen) when Agria intercepts him.

"Hey, you, vagabond", Alvin turns to looks at her with surprise ignoring the insult, "the King wants to see you"

Alvin's eyes wide at his maximum. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"What?", he manages to say.

"You've heard me, idiot, don't make me repeat myself", says Agria with an annoyed voice grabbing Alvin by his arm and practically dragging him to the last room of the temple.

"W-Wait!", Alvin is so shocked that he is unable to act and before he could do anything to finds himself inside the room and Agria has closed the door behind him. Alvin stares at the door in disbelief until a voice that he knows very well wakes him up.

"Good evening, Alvin". Alvin gulps. Shit. Now he couldn't possible escape from there. He takes a deep breath trying to calm down. _Come on, Alvin, don't be like a scaredy-cat_, he thinks, _the conversation hasn't even began._ After a few seconds, Alvin turns around.

Gaius is next to the only table of the room. He hasn't changed clothes and he is still wearing the armor-suit, but right now the aura that he had around the previous times that Alvin had seen him wasn't there…Now he seemed more the man who Alvin first met. Alvin knew that he should be calmer because of that, be unfortunately he wasn't.

"Good evening, your Majesty", he says, and he should be proud that his voice sound so firm, "Agria told me that you wanted to see me"

Gaius nods. He approaches the table, takes an envelope and offers it to Alvin.

"What is it?", asks Alvin.

"Well, I suppose that you want to be paid for your job", comments Gaius.

Alvin raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Y-You are going to pay me?"

"Of course: you discovered where the key was and maintained us informed about Nactichal, so you fulfilled your mission. The fact that our paths are different now hasn't nothing to do with it", and maybe it's Alvin imagination but it seems that the last words sound a little bitter.

Alvin looks at the envelope still not believing it, but when he realizes that Gaius is speaking seriously he takes it.

"Thank you, your Majesty", he puts the envelope in his inner pocket of the coat. He looks at Gaius then and after some hesitation he adds with a cheery tone, "Well, despite our last differences it's been a pleasure to make business with you, now I shouldn't keep making your Majesty lose time, so if you excuse me…"

He then turns around and tries to go to the door.

"I'm not finished, Alvin. Please, stay"

Alvin closes his eyes. Of course, it was not going to be so easy…But well, Gaius was not his client anymore, he could turning him down if he wanted…No, he couldn't do that, it would be worse for sure. Besides, he doesn't know what Gaius wants to tell him, maybe he was over-reacting and the conversation was going to be a normal one…So he turns around again making sure to keep having his confident smile on.

"Sorry, your Majesty. What more do you need?"

Gaius looks at him for a long moment and Alvin doesn't know how he manages to keep the look. Finally, the King speaks.

"What do you plan to do? From now on, I mean"

Alvin frowns in confusion just before remembering that he should maintain his face impassible.

"Excuse me?"

"You were an Exodus agent because you needed Gilland's plan to come back to Elympios, but now that Gilland has betrayed you and it seems that he has not any intention to help you come back any time soon. So, what are you going to do?"

Alvin tries to not to change his face but he knows that his tension can be clearly felt. Of course, it was naïve of him thinking that the conversation was not going to be about that.

"Why do you ask, your Majesty? Do you want to hire my services again or something? If that the case, I'll be glad to discuss the possible prices to…"

"Alvin, don't change the subject", interrupts Gaius.

Alvin gulps. He had to calm down. Gaius was too perceptive; if he was nervous he surely will notice it and Alvin will lose the control of the situation. _Calm Alvin_, he thinks, _maybe he can read but he can't force you say what you don't want to say_.

"Well, your Majesty, I don't want to be rude but I think that what I plan to do it's up to me"

Gaius nods before speaking again.

"I'll change my question then. Do you have _any_ plan about what you're going to do?"

Alvin frowns again.

"What?"

"I'll be clear, Alvin", Gaius crosses his arms, "I think that you are lost: you yourself said that your main goal during all this time has been to come back to Elympios, and now all the work that you have done has only been used for Gilland's benefit. That can't let you indifferent"

Alvin takes a deep breath. He had to calm down. _He had to calm down_.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that I'm not lost, maybe angry for Gilland's betrayal but not lost".

"Alvin, a man who has lost his path is condemned to disaster"

"Are you even listening to me?", exclaims Alvin losing his temper. The nerve of that man was incredible. What did he think he was? "Stop with the 'lost path' already, you don't even know what my motives are so stop saying things as if you know me"

"I know that the woman in Xian Du whose papers we found is your mother, and with that I can deduce that your main goal all this time has been to protect her while you were finding a way to come back to Elympios. Am I correct?"

Alvin's mouth opens and closes a couple of times before being able to speak. He couldn't even pretend anymore.

"How…how do you…?"

Gaius smiles. It has been a while since the last time Alvin saw that expression on his face.

"Well, when you visited your mother in Xian Du my agents kept being there so they informed me. And about your motives…I told you then that I knew that you have to have some good motives to be with Exodus".

Alvin shakes his head and turns around. He didn't want Gaius to see the face that he had at that moment. This man…how could he know all that?

"I know that you were only an Exodus agent to protect your mother, but now you are not longer one. If you don't choose your path carefully right now, everything you've done would be for nothing"

"Look", Alvin turns around again and looks at Gaius with a harsh look, "I suppose that you are used to people who needs to be saved every time, you're a King after all and your duty is to help that people but I don't like to be treated as a helpless man. I've been taking care of myself since I was a kid and I'll keep doing that, so I don't need your pity or your sympathy, your Majesty".

Gaius sighs and averts his eyes. Alvin knew that he had been really rude when Gaius was only trying to help him but he was so frustrated that he didn't care. So what if he wasn't sure about what to do yet? Gaius hadn't right to judge him for that or treating him like a useless man.

"What's happened, Alvin?", Alvin was surprised when he hears the tone of Gaius' voice because although his expression doesn't seem to have changed, his tone had certain sadness on it, "A week ago we could speak in a completely normal way, and now we've come back to the formal treatment and I have to use my influence as a King to have a conversation with you… when did our relationship worsen like this?"

Alvin gulps averting his eyes. He wasn't expecting Gaius to make such a direct answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about, your Majesty. Nothing has changed"

When Alvin says that enormous lie, there is a tense silence. Damn it, he had never said such a lame excuse...Of course that everything had changed, he himself said that same thing when he discovered that Gaius had been investigating him, but now that he had decided to put some distance, to forget everything, he didn't want to talk about the past.

After some tense moments, Gaius speaks.

"So nothing has changed", when Alvin hears Gaius, he gulps again. Gaius' voice had a tone that he hadn't heard before. "If that's what you think, I suppose that I'll have to make you remember"

After hearing those words, Alvin looks at Gaius again, or more accurately he looks at the place where Gaius was a moment ago, because when Alvin raises his eyes he finds Gaius' face inches apart of his own and he is still thinking how he has been able to approach him so fast when a pair of lips pressed to his own make him exhale a gasp of surprise. Due to that surprise, he makes the mistake of opening his mouth giving Gaius the opportunity to introduce his tongue inside, silencing him completely.

At first Alvin struggles, trying to liberate from Gaius' embrace, but two things are making his attempt to escape difficult: first, the little stature difference between them is enough for Gaius to establish the upper hand in the 'fight', and second, Alvin realizes that against his will, he is beginning to enjoy the kiss…no, that is a lie, he has been enjoying the kiss since the very start, and because of that his resistance is failing faster than it should.

At that moment, Gaius puts his left hand on the back of his neck and his right hand on his back and intensifies even more the kiss, his tongue inspecting every corner of his mouth, as if he wouldn't want that Alvin thought in anything else. Alvin suffers an involuntary shudder, because Gaius, the King of Rieze Maxia, the man with the most powerful aura around him that anyone he had met, the man who was able to hide all his emotions while speaking with the rest of the world and when one of his close subordinates died, was kissing him right now with intensity and need, letting all his emotions out…

And then Alvin doesn't know what happens through his head, he only knows that he was tired, _really_ tired, of all the frustration, fear and anger of the last few days…he only wanted to stop thinking about it for a moment, just a moment, and right now, it was the perfect opportunity to surrender to the pleasure that Gaius was offering him…but this time, he wasn't going to be in the submissive part. He was tired to be always the submissive one even in his dreams.

So, the next time that he feels Gaius' tongue, he bites it a little making the King, startled, stop kissing him for a moment, and that time is enough for Alvin to grip Gaius by the shoulders and slamming him on the nearest wall. Alvin has time to see the surprise appearing in the face of Gaius and he can't avoid a little smirk just before pressing his lips against Gaius again, introducing this time his tongue in his mouth, making Gaius exhale a deep groan that sends shivers down Alvin's spine. God, that sound shouldn't arouse him so much…

Alvin dominates the kiss at first, his tongue exploring Gaius cavity almost with violence, desperate to make Gaius groan again, and because of that he doesn't feel the hands of Gaius sliding across the sides of his body and stopping suddenly on his hips, but what he _does_ feel is when Gaius presses him hard against him, making their bodies connect.

Alvin can't avoid a moan when his lower body makes contact with Gaius' and that's the opportunity for the last one to take control again, but now it's nothing compared with before: his tongue literally invades Alvin's mouth ravaging him, moaning in a low tone inside him, and Alvin has to make a great effort to make a counterattack, their tongues interconnecting, clashing, fighting, dancing mad.

In a few seconds, the kisses are shorter due to the lack of oxygen between them, because neither of them wants to stop so the other can take the upper hand, but they are more and more intense: Alvin grips Gaius' shoulders with more strength that before and Gaius grabs Alvin's hips more forcibly and encourages him to move again, and again, and again…and the result of that is that after a couple of more connections, Alvin is grinding against Gaius while this one puts again his hand on the back of Alvin's neck and takes again control of everything.

Alvin's head is a mess: he has completely forgotten his attempt to dominate Gaius, he only knows that the contact of his lower body and Gaius' tongue leaving his mouth and now traveling across his neck only stopping to the rights points to suck, lick and bite are too much. Damn it. Maybe he didn't want to admit that he had missed this but his body definitely did.

"Ah…shit…aah…"

When he begins to moan Gaius makes him increment the speed of the grinding, guiding his hips up against him, and doesn't stop to attack a special spot in Alvin's neck that made him shudder every time that Gaius' tongue makes contact with the zone. When Alvin can't stand it any longer, he makes Gaius stop the teasing and puts his arms around his neck, kissing him again hard. Gaius immediately responds, his hands still on his hips but now without helping him to keep a rhythm.

Alvin continues kissing him and moving against him without abandon, damn, he is close, a little more, just a little more and…

At that moment he hears a nock in the door and the time freezes. Alvin stops kissing Gaius and both of them look at the door startled.

"Your Majesty, I know it's late but may I have a word with you?", it's Wingul voice.

"Just a moment, Wingul", Alvin can't help admiring Gaius for being able to respond with such a neutral tone.

"Of course, your Highness"

Alvin and Gaius look at each other again. There is a tense moment of silence until Alvin is the first to step back.

"I should get going or Jude and the rest will be worried", whispers Alvin, "I can get out from the balcony"

Gaius opens his mouth but at the end he only sighs, as if he had wanted to say something but at the end he would have decided not to do so.

"Yes, I suppose that it's the best"

Alvin tries to hide his confusion. That was it? After all that had just happened Gaius only had to say that? And why did that bothered him? He had to be happy to avoid an awkward conversation.

"I suppose that I'll see you tomorrow", comments Gaius. Then he inclines a little his head as a farewell and goes to the door.

Alvin goes at the same time to the balcony and steps aside. Just when he has left the room, he hears Gaius opening the door, and instead of going directly to his room, he remains there a little, leaning against the wall.

"My apologizes, Wingul, I was finishing some letters"

"Don't worry, your Highness, it's my fault for coming in such an unearthly hour"

And after that, they immediately began to speak about tomorrow strategy. Alvin remains there without moving although he doesn't care what they are talking about at all. He just needed some cold air to calm down before going back to his room.

After a couple of minutes, Alvin feels that his legs have stopped trembling so he tries to enter his room without awakening Rowen or Jude, but it's a futile attempt.

* "You wander off again?", damn it. At least Rowen was still sleeping.

*"Sorry to wake you, kid".

*"You didn't, I can't sleep", Alvin sits down on his bed, "So, what happened to you today".

*"What's with the sudden interrogation?", exclaims Alvin, forgetting that he was trying not to bother Rowen too, but damn it, he didn't want to talk right now.

*"You just have me worried, that's all. Do you still want to go back home to Elympios?"

Alvin clenches his teeth. Seriously, was everyone going to remember him that he didn't have any fucking idea about what to do?

*"Worry about your own problems, kid", and yes, he knows that he is being a jerk with Jude when he is only worried, so he tries to soften it somehow, "You want to protect Milla, right? "

*"No, she can protect herself. I just wanna make sure she wins. I think that's the kind of help she needs most".

*"Huh, so you want to stay with her forever, then".

*"What? Alv…what are you talking about?", says Jude confused.

And certainly, he didn't know why he has just said that, and he doesn't know why he continues speaking neither.

*"You won't have any reason to stay with her once this is all over, you know?"

*"I know", says Jude with an uncertain voice.

*"If you don't tell her how you really feel, someone else will beat you to the punch. You can't just count on destiny to work everything out for you. Fate doesn't have your back".

Alvin laughs internally. Was he really speaking to Jude right now…or he was only remembering that to himself?

*"Yeah, I know, I just…maybe I need some more time"

_Yes_, Alvin thinks, _you're not the only one who needs it_.

*"You really do listen everything I say don't you?"

*"Eh?"

*"Nighty-night kid"

Alvin lies down on the bed. He knew that he had to rest, tomorrow was going to be a long day and probably he would confront Gilland, but obviously the moment he closes his eyes, memories of what had just happened with Gaius come back.

The King…he couldn't understand him. How had he been able to maintain a serious conversation with Wingul right after having been making out like that? Alvin was still trying to stop his legs from trembling and his lower half to come back to sleep just after doing it while Gaius was able to speak about tactics as if nothing had happened.

How could Gaius forget it so easily and pretend that everything was normal? He had been the one who had started the whole thing, so shouldn't he be the most affected of the both? Alvin couldn't understand it, especially when just before everything began and Gaius answered him why their relationship has changed, he had really seemed sad about it. And it was not the first time that Alvin had seen Gaius looking at him in a special way, as he wanted to say something but was unable to do so. But then…why? Why was he acting as nothing had happened? Why was he able to be so composed about it?

And why was he so pissed off because of that? It was him who had decided to put some distance between him and Gaius, so he should be grateful that Gaius acted like that instead of being…what? Angry? Sad? Disappointed? He couldn't lie to himself. Maybe Gaius was too calm about the whole thing, but the answer that he should be asking to himself was: why the hell was he so affected by it? And why the Hell didn't have stopped him? Just because he had pent-up frustration and needed to release it? Even he couldn't accept that as an excuse this time.

Alvin changes his position. He didn't want to think about it now. He had enough problems already, he didn't want even more, damn it.

Well, with a little of luck, tomorrow everything will be settled, they would beat Gilland for sure, and with the Lance of Kresnik…he didn't know what was going to happen, but honestly, he didn't even care to come back to Elympios anymore. Yes, until know he had wanted it, but the security of his mother was first, and now that he had betrayed Gilland it was almost an impossible task. And yes, maybe he didn't know exactly what to do, but he was positive to find out. Or he could ask Milla, Jude seemed to be fine having her as a model to follow, so maybe it worked for him too…at least for a time, until his feeling cleared out. Yes, it will be fine. Tomorrow, he would maybe find a path to follow...

Or so he thought, because the next day was the day which no one will never forget, because it was the day when Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, died protecting all of them. And it was the day in which Alvin's world began to crumble definitely.

* * *

**As I warned, there is a lot of canon story even when ******I've tried to shorten it as much as possible, **but if you read it you'll see that it was necessary to develop Alvin's feelings (damn Alvin, he is so complicated...xD). At least I hope that you like the not-very-M scene between the two :P And I'm so sorry for the long chapter (16.000 words... -.-U) maybe I should have split it into ****two**** but I wanted to reach this point in the story to make a big push in their relationship in the next chapter, so I promise that it won't take too much to make things better between them ;) I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! :)**

**PD: Maybe the next update takes a little longer that the others (maybe a month instead of the two-three weeks that usually takes me to update) although I'll try very hard to do it in the less time possible :)**


	9. Finding your way

Well, at the end I managed to update in less than a month. Thanks a lot, inspiration! :) See the end of the chapter for notes.

**WARNING**: this chapter contains **major spoilers**, dialogs from the game have a '*' as always

* * *

Alvin arrives at Hamil just in time to see Leia leaving one of the houses, so he immediately hides behind one of the trees so she doesn't see him. He waits a few seconds before entering the house. As he had expected, Jude was there, sitting on the bed, his head bowed down and his body completely motionless, as he was a broken doll.

Alvin doesn't know if Jude is aware of his presence or not, but honestly, he didn't care, that wasn't going to change what he had come to do. Alvin grabs his pistol and points at Jude.

*"You guys are my ticket home to Elympios. All I have to do if kill you off. A deal I made with Muzet", he says trying to use a neutral tone.

There is a small silence, and just when Alvin thinks that maybe Jude is asleep or something, the boy speaks.

*"Oh", Alvin does his best to hide his surprise. He had never heard Jude speaking with such an indifferent tone, "Go ahead. Do whatever you want"

Alvin clenches his teeth. That boy…He approaches him fast and grabs Jude by the front of his jacket, putting his weapon in direct contact with his forehead.

*"You always try to go with the flow. You really piss me off, you know?", he snarls. However, despite his rude words the hand that sustains his pistol begins to tremble. Damn it. Why couldn't he just shoot? After all the kid didn't care at all, right?

*"Stop!", just when Alvin is going to pull the trigger, Leia enters the room and pushes him away making him shoot at the wall. She grabs his arm trying to stop him from shooting again, so Alvin shoves her aside making her fall to the floor. With the struggle Alvin has made a couple of shots so he has to reload the weapon again. However, Leia is already standing and pushes him again with more force than before, making him fall this time to the ground and sending his weapon and his bullets flying. When Alvin incorporates he has time to see Leia dragging Jude behind her and leaving the room.

*"Hey!", he shouts at them, but of course, the kids don't stop, "Fuck!"

Alvin picks up the gun and the bullets the fastest he can and goes after them while reloading his weapon. There are not many places in which they can hide in Hamil, and the best option that they have right now is to go to the bridges zone, so he goes there. And bingo, there they are.

They are so focused in running that they don't notice Alvin's presence until he does a warning shot making both of the kids stop moving. And he definitely wasn't going to think why he had just warned them instead of shooting while they were distracted.

*"Stop right there", Alvin says pointing at them.

*"I won't let you hurt him. I can't let you do this!", Leia speaks while standing in front of Jude, protecting him. Damn girl. How could she be so brave?

*"It's over. You've got nowhere left to run!", he exclaims.

*"No, it's not over. Open your eyes already! Damn you, Alvin!"

Alvin only shakes his head. It's not over? Of course it was.

*"Every damn thing we did was pointless!", he shouts with anger.

Alvin begins to attack Leia as memories of _that day_ come back: the way they defeated Gilland and they discovered that he was really trying to help Elympios because the world was slowly disappearing, the way that Milla offered his life to save them, the way Muzet betrayed them all…and the way the schism was still there when they managed to go to the port after the ship sunk.

Alvin remembered himself staring at the sky, when he realized that all had been in vain.

*"_The schism is definitely still up. But why, damn it? The sky is as red as it's even been. I still can't see Elympios_", he laughed, a sorrowed laugh, and grabbed his head with his hand, "_If the schism wasn't dispelled…Then why'd I let her die? What was the point? She died for nothing_"

Alvin left the group then and spent some days walking around from city to city, without being able to come back to Xian Du now that he knew that Muzet was after the people who knew about the schism, and his mother was one of them. He couldn't risk her life by going to the only place that he needed the most right now …and then, if things weren't bad enough, he received a letter of her.

That was strange, Alvin could count with the fingers of his hand the times that his mother had been lucid enough to contact him, so when he received the letter he was somehow relieved. That meant that at least his mother was okay…at least he thought so until he read it, and discovered that the only thing that until now was making him keep holding on, was going to disappear too…and he couldn't do _anything_ to prevent it.

After that final discovering, the only thing that Alvin could think was to come back to Elympios immediately. He couldn't stand to be in Rieze Maxia any longer. So in a desperate attempt, he had searched for Muzet, and when he finally found her he had made a pact with her: if he helped her to kill Jude and the rest, she would help him to come back to Elympios. That was now his only option.

*"That's not true!", the cry of Leia wakes him up, "Listen! Everybody is still here! Elize is, and so is Rowen! I'm sure Gaius and the others are too! She saved our lives!"

Oh, yes. He had almost forgotten: Gaius. The man who after what happened the last time that they see each other, had ignored him completely the next day. Even Presa, who theoretically was angry with him, had been worried…but Gaius? Gaius hadn't dedicated him another word or look. It was like Alvin didn't exist for him anymore. And why the fuck did it hurt so much? He didn't know and he didn't want to.

Alvin tries to focus again. They were talking about Milla right now after all. Yes, Milla, who had died leaving them more lost than before.

*"Saved our lives? For what? She's gone now, isn't she?"

They fight a little more. Alvin never thought that he was going to hate how good fighter Leia was, it was almost impossible to hit her…or maybe, he wasn't trying it as hard as he thought…No, that was impossible, he _needed_ to kill them, damn it!

At the end, Alvin makes Leia fall, but when he is about to shoot at Jude again, she stands up immediately stopping him. He pushes her aside again and does a warning shot just centimeters away from her, and the result is that the zone of the bridge where the kids are standing cracks with the force of the impact and both of them fall to the ground.

*"We're just plain old human beings. We can't be like her!", Alvin shouts at them from the bridge just before going down, and with the hurry of catching after the kids, he trips and makes an accidental shot that this time it does impact on Leia.

Alvin doesn't believe what had just happened until he hears Jude crying the girl's name. The boy turns around and looks at him, eyes full of anger and tears threatening to come out.

*"I…I didn't mean to", but of course Jude doesn't believe him.

*"Alvin!", Jude shouts as he runs in Alvin's direction.

*"Jude, this is your fault!", and of course, it wasn't, but right now Alvin didn't care. He needed to put the blame on someone…and right now Jude was the only one there.

So another fight begins, this time against Jude, but it's a rather easy one, because although Alvin isn't as focused as he usually is and he makes a lot of mistakes during the fight, Jude is not giving his best either. After all, the woman he loved was dead and his closest friend was gravely hurt too. Alvin couldn't blame the kid for his clumsiness.

The fight ends after a couple of minutes. Jude is sitting on the ground, his head bowed, and Alvin standing in front of him, pointing at him with his pistol. It was almost a reply of the previous situation.

*"This is it. I'm going home to Elympios", says Alvin with a weaker voice than he had intended. Alvin tries to shoot again but the trembling of his hand comes back making the task impossible. Damn it! Why the hell does he have a weapon if he can't use it?! And why the Hell wasn't Jude trying to run away?! Leia had just been shot while she was protecting him, damn it, how selfish was that kid?! Alvin kicks Jude once with force, making the kid fall backwards.

*"Typical kid. How can you be so eager to just roll over and give up?! Sometimes you make me wanna puke, you know that?!

And when Alvin says those words, he realizes that they can be applied to him too.

*"What else do you expect?! Now that Milla is gone! Tell me, what I am supposed to do?"

*"You think you're the only one who is lost?!", Alvin snaps. He stops pointing at Jude and crouches to the floor, staring at the ground, "we let her sacrifice her life for us"

_And it was for nothing_, he was going to add, but Jude speaks before him.

*"She died because she wanted us to live. She didn't die so we would…end up doing this"

*"Well then, what the hell should we be doing?! I'm not Milla. I can't live like her. And I don't have a mission to fulfill!"

His mission, his more important mission, has just vanished since the moment he received that letter. He didn't have anything left. Anyone left. Not anymore.

*"Milla's not here to hold our hands anymore. We have to think for ourselves"

Alvin grabs Jude by his coat.

*"How do we do that?!"

It was so easy to say… 'to think for ourselves'. Alvin had spent all his life following orders, he had never decided for himself…Except when he chose to have another reunion with Gaius again instead of following his own rules about having a strictly professional relationship…and how had all ended? With him being completely ignored, as he had feared from the start.

*"No one will make our decisions for us!", the confident voice of Jude makes Alvin focus again, "And no one…No one will take responsibility for our actions anymore. Even if Milla's mission was all just a big lie…the truth is she still put her life on the line to fulfill it. It's not a matter of if you can or can't. It's a matter of whether you do or don't"

And with those words, Jude was the same as before again. Of course, his eyes had a deep sadness that they hadn't before…but he was back, confident and ready to keep going.

*"Why?", Alvin says with a broken voice, "Tell me, damn it! Why?!", he stands up and points his pistol again at him, "Why do you always have the answer?!"

And then, Alvin sees that look again in Jude's eyes: a look full of pity, the kind of look that he was so tired to see… Alvin clenches his teeth and gives a shot at the sky to release his frustration. He couldn't be there anymore. Maybe Jude had just found his path, but he didn't know what the hell to do now that he had ruined his deal with Muzet. The only option that he had was to call Presa again. Maybe she would turn him down, and she had the right to do so, but he had to try. At this point, he didn't have any other choice. So without saying anything more, Alvin turns around leaving Jude and Leia behind.

* * *

Alvin was surprised when he received a response from Presa just a couple of hours later. She gave him indications to go where she and Agria were at that moment, a place not far away of Kihara Falls, and Alvin didn't waste any time to go there. When he arrives to the indicated destination, he sees a tent near of one of the caves, so he stops just in front of it and calls Presa. He can hear clearly the voice of Agria from the inside:

"Oh god, don't tell me that you have hired that vagabond again!".

"No, Agria, I just wanna talk", Presa answers.

"Yeah, are you sure that with 'talk' you don't mean 'fuc...?".

"_Shut up, Agria_!"

In any other situation, Alvin wouldn't let pass that opportunity to tease Presa, but right he only wanted one thing: to come back to Elympios. He didn't care how.

At last, Presa gets out of the tent with a lightly blush on her cheeks, and when she looks at him her serious face turns in one of worry.

"Al, are you okay?"

Honestly, that woman was much kinder than she was always trying to show, how could she be worried for him after all he had done to her...? Alvin insults himself internally. _Focus, asshole, you don't have time to remember the past. _

"Yeah, perfectly".

"Liar, you are pale like a corpse. And you have to be _really_ desperate if you want to work for us again after all what happened"

Alvin shrugs without changing his expression.

"Well, you are right: this time I am out of options"

When Presa sees that he is not going to say anything more she exhales a resigned sigh.

"Okay, I must admit that despite your horrible behavior, you fulfilled your mission as you promised, so we'll do this: you will accompany us in our mission, and if we see that you can behave, we'll think about hiring you again"

Alvin nods, trying to not to show the relief that he feels when he hears Presa's answer.

"Okay, deal"

Alvin offers Presa his hand and she stares at him for a moment before accepting it.

"Just before we begin business, can I ask you something?", says Presa.

Alvin hesitates but at the end nods again. After all, she had let him go with her, he owed her that much.

"Sure"

"Is something wrong between the King and you?"

Alvin can feel his heart racing faster just with the mention of Gaius. Fuck, he shouldn't have agreed to answer any question at all.

"Maybe it's my imagination", Presa continues talking without averting his eyes from Alvin's face, "but since the beginning you were very interested in him, and the week that you spent with us you both seemed really close… but then suddenly you left, and since then you have been avoiding us, so…did something happened?"

Alvin forces himself to not to avoid the inquisitive look of Presa. Damn woman, why had he forgotten how intuitive she could be?

Alvin tries to answer neutrally but when he tries to talk he discovers that his throat is completely dry and coughs. Damn it, now Presa knew for sure that he was nervous.

"No, nothing happened", he answer after clearing his throat, "I just decided to focus in my other work"

Presa just looks at him, and then without warning she grabs Alvin's face with both hands and kisses him. Alvin's eyes open wide. He can hear Agria's laughter from inside the tent, so he deduces that she has been observing them since the very beginning. Presa's lips are as soft as he remembered. That was one of the things that he had liked most when they were together, the good kisser she was: a perfect mix between sweetness and passion…but now, he didn't feel anything. Anything at all. And he knew that it wasn't Presa's fault, because she was kissing him as always, so…why was this time different?

After some seconds, he realizes that he is just standing there without kissing her back, and just when he is going to do it so Presa's doesn't suspect anything she stops, and takes a step back.

"As I thought", she says with a little smile, "you've just proved my theory"

Alvin frowns.

"What do you mean?"

Presa only shakes her head.

"We can talk about it later", Alvin is going to ask again what the hell that means when Presa continues, "we are going to move soon, so make sure to be ready"

And without saying any other word, Presa enters the tent again. Alvin can hear Agria whispering something and then an 'Ouch!', so he deduces that she had mentioned something about the kiss and Presa has responded with a hit.

The truth was that a part of him wanted to ask Presa about it, but at the end he decides that it's better not to do so. After all, he had already decided that he had to focus in just one thing, and he didn't know why but something was telling him that if he asked, the answer that he would receive would only complicate things more, so it was better not to insist. It was the cleverest thing to do.

* * *

The mission of Presa and Agria was to investigate the Hallowmont Summit. They had to look something that could help them to find Maxwell since he could give them a way to come back to Elympios. Alvin didn't know yet why the King was so interested in going there, after all with the schism still in place Rieze Maxia was safe as long as the Lance wouldn't be used…but why was he thinking about Gaius' plans? It wasn't his business: he had only to focus in come back himself, nothing more.

When they arrive at the summit, they discover that there is a kind of portal just at the end of the cliff. They approach it and just before Presa has time to examine it, Alvin hears steps behind him, and when he turns around, he sees Jude and the rest.

*"No way…", Leia is the first one who speaks, staring at him with a mix of sadness and disbelief.

*"What are you doing here?", asks Alvin with surprise.

*"Alvin? We could ask you the same question", says Jude, and Alvin can't avoid a sad smile.

*"Fair enough…"

Damn it. To leave behind the past wasn't easy when that annoying group was always there to make him remember it…

*"And I see you're not alone", it's Rowen who speaks this time, looking at the women.

*"Looks like we don't have to play nice anymore. Can't say I'm sad", says Presa in general with condescension.

*"Hey pimple!", Agria is talking to Leia now. She seemed to have an estrange fixation with her, "How'd it feel when your buddy here shot you?"

Alvin gulps and looks at Leia, who only lowers a little her head without saying anything.

*"Knock it off, Agria", Alvin warns with a serious tone, but the girl only laughs.

*"I'm afraid your journey ends here", says Presa again looking at the group.

*"I'm afraid you are mistaken", Alvin looks at Rowen surprised, he had never heard him speak with such conviction, "We will not be so easily stopped. I must help Jude meet with Maxwell"

*"Rowen?", says Jude. It seemed that Alvin wasn't the only surprised there.

*"The reason people are drawn to Milla and Gaius is their will and conviction. They have the ability to live their lives as true adults"

Alvin looks at the side. Honestly, he would never be able to forget Gaius either if everyone kept talking about him.

*"Ah ha ha!", the strident laugh of Agria makes Alvin focus again, "You sure couldn't, huh gramps?"

*"As embarrassing as it is to admit, you are correct. But it is never too late. People can always change. Isn't that right, Alvin?"

Alvin stares at him in disbelief. He thought that the entire group hated him by now, but Rowen was still dedicating him some words.

*"I can't give you an answer to that", he manages to answer. To change? Him? It was too late for that…

At that moment Agria begins to charge an attack, and without ever thinking Alvin puts himself in front of it to protect the group from it. He realizes what he has just done when he hears the surprised sighs behind him and Presa's voice calling his name with incredulity.

*"Al?"

*"No, I just…", he tries to explain himself but he discovers that he can't. Damn it, his body has moved instinctively, why? It was the same as when he warned Milla despite his mission, or when he was hurt for protecting Jude from the Pterobronco. He had done it without thinking.

Alvin is still trying to find an answer when Agria attacks him taking him by surprise, but at that moment Leia puts herself between him and the girl, and deviates the attack. Alvin stares at her. Leia has just protected him?

*"Agria! Why are you doing this?"

*"Put a sock in it!", says Agria with a scornful tone, "Clean out that earwax 'cause I'll only say it once. I won't turn against His Highness. I know that you're with me on this", that last sentence was directed to Presa, who has already her spells book in hand, "We got nowhere else to turn"

*"Yes, you're right", Presa answers immediately, without hesitation, "When everyone else treated us like scum, he took us in. He allowed us by his side".

*"Presa…", Alvin looks at her with guilty. He had just betrayed her again. He wanted to seriously apologize this time, but Presa is faster.

*"I'm sorry, Al. But not even you get pass us!"

Agria and Presa attack them at the same time, so Alvin doesn't have time to think anything more and fights back with the rest of the group. Although the battle is not an easy one because both women are able to combine perfectly their attacks, the fact that they are the weakest one of the four Chimeriad it's a disadvantage for them, especially when they are only two against six. Besides, as always, Presa is clearly avoiding hit Alvin every time she can, and although this time Alvin doesn't take advantage of that and focuses his attacks on Agria, the result of the fight doesn't change.

At the end, both women end knelt on the ground, their breathing agitated because of the effort.

*"Al…", Presa's manage to say, "I'm glad we could be together again, even if it was only for a little while".

*"Presa…", Alvin tries speak but he doesn't find the words. What could he say to her? He wasn't blind, he knew that Presa was still in love with him when he wasn't able to love her back, but despite that she had always accepted him with opened arms…It didn't mattered how many times he apologized, it wasn't enough, "Presa, I…"

*"I'm happy for you, Al", Presa raises her head and looks at him with a smile on his face. And it wasn't a sad one. On the contrary, she seemed truly happy for him, "Open your eyes. Now, you've found your place, as well"

At that moment, a great temblor shakes the ground under their feet. It seemed that the fight had been too intense for the cliff and now everything was cracking. Alvin and the others manages to stand up, but Presa and Agria are just in the middle of the zone which is beginning to fall, and despite their attempts to move from there, the shacking is just too powerful and they can barely move. Suddenly, the ground under their feet collapse faster than before, and when Alvin realizes what's happening it's too late.

*"Presa!", he shouts with all his might trying to grab her before she falls, but he doesn't arrive in time. The last thing that he can see is Presa smiling peacefully at him one last time, as she had accepted her fate with no regrets, before closing her eyes and sinking into the void.

Alvin stares at the place where Presa was seconds ago. He can hear the cries of Leia and Agria in the distance, but he isn't able to move. After almost a complete minute, the realization of what has just happened hits him. Presa has died, just in front of him, and he hadn't been able to prevent it.

He is still assimilating that fact when he notices Jude at his side.

*"Alvin, where will you go now?"

*"I don't know. What's it to you?", Alvin is surprised about how calm his voice is. Shouldn't he be more affected?

*"Come with us", Jude says simply.

*"Now the kids wanna babysit me", Alvin says with sarcasm, and he regrets his words just after saying them. Well, it seemed that he was more affected than he had thought at first.

*"Don't think that this is easy for me. I can't forget what you did to Leia", says Jude with a tense voice. Alvin nods slowly.

*"I'll tell her I'm sorry", and this time, his voice does tremble a little.

*"You do that", Jude leaves Alvin alone again. Alvin can hear Teepo speaking to Jude right then.

*"Jude, don't let that big fat liar come with us! He'll just stab us in the back again!"

Jude doesn't answer anything and goes to reunite with Leia and Rowen again.

Alvin sees out of the corner of his eye that Elize is standing beside him.

*"Heh, you don't exactly hide your feelings", he comments.

*"No, she doesn't!", exclaims Teepo with an angry face, "Because Elize is a good and honest girl!"

*"It's strange", continues Alvin, "It's hard to believe how fast that kid has grown up already".

Alvin turns around and looks at Jude, who is comforting Leia. It seemed that she hadn't been able to save Agria either.

*"He really hates me now, doesn't he?", Alvin says almost in a whisper.

*"That's right! And I hate you too!"

He can't avoid a smile when he hears Elize's offended tone. That girl surely had gained confidence during the journey.

*"Thanks, Elize"

*"What do you mean?", asks Elize surprised by Alvin's response.

*"You can hate me all you want, okay? It's good to know how people really feel for a change", he uses his fingers to tap lightly the girl's forehead to tease her. He really felt what he had just said. He was just tired of people whose feelings didn't understand and made his head be a mess, so it was a relief to have people as Elize, or Jude, or Rowen, or Leia…or Milla when she was alive. With them, he always knew what they were feeling. It was simple.

*"Well, I hate creepy people just as much! Let's go, Teepo", and with that last sentence Elize goes with the rest again. Alvin stares at her tiny back and sighs.

*"Rowen is right", he says to himself, "I can't stay like this"

_Open your eyes. Now, you've found your place, as well_

Presa has been the second person in telling him that. The first one has been Leia, back in Hamil.

_It's not over. Open your eyes already!_

Could it be that he had already found his place without noticing? He looks at the group. All of them had accepted him immediately, and despite his betrayals, they had always been there for him. And not only them, Presa has been there too…and Gaius.

When Alvin thinks about the last one, he gulps. Gaius…he had always been disposed to listening to him, to help him, to treat him as an honorable man when he didn't felt like one anymore…at least until he began to completely ignored him.

Alvin sighs. He couldn't let things keep going like that. If he wanted to change, if he really wanted to stop running from everything, he had to clear things up with the King…although honestly, he didn't feel prepared for that yet. Besides, before that he had something else to do.

With his heart beating faster than before, he takes a deep breath and approaches Leia.

*"Hey! How it's going, Leia? Good to see you again", god, his voice sounded so false that he almost hits himself right then. It had been a bad idea to try to act cheery.

*"What's with you?", asks Leia with a suspicious look.

*"Mmmph", Alvin clears his throat and tries again, "After what happened, it hasn't been easy finding my old groove again"

*"I would certainly hope so", and Leia smiles at him, and Alvin sighs somewhat relieved. It had been a long time since a woman's smile had made him feel that happy.

*"Yeah…"

*"So, you at least feel bad about it, huh?", she asks with a more serious voice.

"Well…yeah", he says immediately, "Are you doing okay?"

*"I'm alright"

*"Sorry about that", Alvin can't avoid to avert his eyes. He didn't want to see Leia's face when…

*"Don't worry about it", Alvin's eyes snaps open when he looks at Leia again and she is smiling at him.

*"Are you really okay with me again?", he asks surprised.

Leia lowers his head a little, and it's her turn to avert her eyes.

*" Not entirely", she answers, and she really sounded guilty about it.

*"Fair enough", says Alvin. It was understandable. At least, Leia was really trying to be in good terms with him again, the man who shot her and tried to kill the boy she loved, so he wasn't going to complain.

The group doesn't waste any more time and enter the portal. The other side is the kind of place that it's only seen in dreams, full of platforms floating in the air and connected by invisible bridges. Any doubt they could have had before about this place be connected to Maxwell disappears. They were in the right place.

The path to follow is very irregular, and they get lost a couple of times while advancing, but at the end they manage to arrive at their destination: a white circular 'room' with giant gears at the background and in the center, an old man sitting in a mechanical throne: the real Maxwell.

Jude is the first to speak. He immediately asks Maxwell about Milla, and about her mission. When Maxwell doesn't answer, Jude says that thanks to Milla, he knows what they have to do: to dispel the schism, and to save the two worlds. When Maxwell hears that, he immediately exclaims that it's impossible, because by dispelling the schism, the spyrixes of Elympios will destroy Rieze Maxia.

Then, without warning, Maxwell attacks them. He is truly powerful, and they end all defeated without having been able to make a counterattack. However, they manage to stand up again despite the pain.

*"We want to know the truth behind Rieze Maxia and why would you use Milla as a bait", repeats Alvin, echoing Jude's words, and this time, Maxwell decides to speak.

Maxwell tells them that Muzet's mission was to destroy the ones who knew about the schism. However, a group of people (Exodus) managed to hide, and they knew that if Maxwell died, the schism would be dispelled. For that reason, Maxwell created Milla and made her believe that she was the real Maxwell. Like that, Exodus would go after her and Muzet could fulfill her mission and kill them. Milla was just a bait to protect the world, the true world.

*"The world is an arc that must sail until Elympios falls. No one may disembark until then"

Jude asks then if Milla was important for him, and when Maxwell says that she was just a tool, the entire group attacks him at once. Maxwell counterattacks without any effort, avoiding all their attacks and making them fall again and again. However, no one gives ups, and although at the end Alvin has lost count of the times he has hit the floor, he only focuses on standing up again, like the rest. And yes, his body aches because of the hits received and he can feel his strength disappearing as the battle continues, but he didn't care. Right now, for the first time, he was fighting with Jude and the rest because he wanted to, because he wanted to defend Milla and her ideals, because he wanted to stop Maxwell's plan of destroying his home. For the first time, he was fighting for what he wanted and nothing more…and that felt surprisingly good.

However, Maxwell was still too strong for them, and by then they could barely moved despite their attempts. It really seemed that they were going to die…

At that moment, a powerful attack stops Maxwell from hitting them again…and a familiar figure appears. A figure Alvin didn't think that he was going to see anymore.

*"I must be dreaming…", Alvin exclaims raising his head from the floor.

*"Is it not Maxwell's mission to protect the future for all of us, both human and spirit?"

No, he wasn't dreaming. That confident voice could only belong to one person. Milla was alive. There are some chaotic moments in which everyone has difficulties to believe that Milla is among them again, although they don't have much time to happy reunions because Maxwell attacks them once more…but now there is a great difference: they have Milla on their side, and she is not alone, because the Four Great Spirits are with her again, so this time the battle ends with Maxwell being defeated.

At the end, Jude and Milla convince him to dispel the schism, because that way, although spyrixes could keep affecting Rieze Maxia, it would still take some years before Elympios complete destruction.

But the good news doesn't last, because at that moment another familiar figure appears.

*"So Maxwell, you would step down from your rightful place as this world's god?"

When Alvin hears that voice, he suffers an involuntary shudder. Damn it, he wasn't used to Gaius acting as a King yet.

*"Gaius?!", Milla exclaims surprised. Gaius looks at her (just at her) briefly before focusing on the Lord of Spirits again.

*"Answer me, Maxwell."

*"I have grown weary of constantly being at the mercy of human hearts", says Maxwell with certain sadness in his voice.

*"Maxwell…", Milla seemed to want to say anything more but Gaius is faster.

*"If you wish to abdicate your throne as Rieze Maxia's god, then I shall sit upon it in your stead",

Alvin mouth opens in astonishment when he hears that statement. Gaius wanted to take Maxwell's place?!

*"A mere human to replace me as an equal? How absurd. You're not worthy at all"

*"It is not a question of being worthy. It is a question of actually being willing and able. If you cannot fulfill your obligations, then I certainly will"

*"Not so fast", Milla interrupts Gaius' speech, "I'm afraid that's not going to work for me either".

*"It matters not. I don't need your approval", answers coldly Gaius just before raising his arm and using an attack that makes everything tremble. Then, a new portal is opened, and through it something that no one was expecting appears: the Lance of Kresnik, together with Muzet.

*"Muzet, have you lost your mind?!", exclaims Maxwell looking at her with anger.

*"I can't allow you to destroy the schism!", shouts her back as flying where the rest are. Everyone looks at her with confusion, the last news that they had was that Gaius was fighting against her so why was she there now?

Muzet uses then his power to grab Maxwell and seal him on the Lance, and as result, the Lance begins to absorb his powers immediately.

*"Muzet, come to me!"

When Alvin hears Gaius saying Muzet's name with such familiarity he stares at him in disbelief. The woman approaches him and rests her hand on his shoulder, locking eyes with him. Alvin clenches his teeth without noticing. Just how close were those two now?

*"Are you prepared?", asks Gaius softly, and Alvin can feel something close to anger growing inside him when hearing that tone.

Muzet only inclines a little her head before answering almost with adoration.

*"Whatever my lord wishes"

A new portal appears, now on Muzet's chest, and before the stunned look of everyone Gaius pulls out a sword.

*"No! Stop now!", Alvin raises his head and sees Maxwell crying with desperation, "You can't mean to unleash it!"

Gaius ignores Maxwell's cries completely.

*"Behold, Muzet's true power: a sword that can slice through space and time"

*"I don't expect we'll meet again", says Muzet with an arrogant tone, "Farewell, my sister"

*"You can't be serious!", shouts Milla.

*"Why are you doing this?! Gaius?", Jude cries just after her.

*"For the sake of those who were killed, I will go to Elympios. And you should return to Rieze Maxia, where you cannot interfere!", shouts Gaius back, and with no other warning he throws an attack that opens another great portal just above them.

*"Come on, you gotta be kidding me!", exclaims Alvin with exasperation. Shit, in less than a minute three portals had been opened…

However, all his thoughts vanish when this last portal begins to absorb them. Everyone tries to avoid it but it's difficult when there isn't any place to get a hold on. Alvin sticks his sword in the floor, and just then he realizes that Elize is beginning to fly in the direction of the portal so he immediately grabs her.

*"I've got you!", the girl clings to him as her life depends on it, but Alvin knows that he is not going to be able to maintain them on the floor much longer. The attraction of the portal is just too powerful, although it seemed not to affect Gaius at all, because he was standing as if everything was perfectly normal when even Muzet was grabbing at him to not be absorbed.

And just when Alvin thinks that he can't hang in there anymore, Maxwell uses his last forces to do what? Yeah, to open another portal, and despite the situation Alvin has time to exhale a short laugh just before the entire group is absorbed for the new portal leaving Gaius and Muzet behind.

* * *

When Alvin opens his eyes, he finds himself lying on a bed, in a room that it's really familiar to him.

"Hey, Alfred!", the face of an attractive brunette man with glasses appears just above him making Alvin shout. The man begins to laugh while separating as Alvin recuperates from the shock.

"It seems that you haven't changed in twenty years, you are the same scaredy-cat", the man says with a teasing smile, and although a part of Alvin wants to kill him another part (a big one) is relieved to see him.

"And you are a pain in the ass as always, Balan", Alvin answers, making his cousin laugh again.

"How rude, is that the way of thanking me for save you all?"

Alvin looks around and realizes that Rowen is lying on the other bed, but he doesn't see the others. Just when he is going to ask, the door is opened with a slam and Leia and Elize enter the room.

"Oh, are you awake already?", exclaims Leia with a smile.

"With the noise you've made it's impossible not to be awake", comments Balan, and Leia looks at him with an offended look.

"Hey! It's not my fault that your doors are so weak. At home I have to use this force to open them!"

"Well, sorry if my house is too sophisticated for you", says Balan back.

"What are you insinuating?!"

Alvin looks at the both of them bickering with a surprised look, and when he turns to his side, he sees that Rowen (who obviously is awake after all the noise Leia and Balan are making) has a knowing smile on his face while looking at them. What was he thinking…? Just when he is going to make a comment he realizes that Elize is just beside him, looking at him with an hesitating look.

"Hey, kid. You're okay?", Alvin asks with a smile. Elize nods briefly, and after some seconds she says in a whisper.

"Thank you…for grabbing me before…"

Alvin looks at her surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all, he thought that she only hated him. He opens his mouth to answer but Elize leaves his side at that moment and goes back to where Leia is, still arguing with Balan.

"You're welcome", says Alvin at the air, with a resigned smile. Well, at least it seemed that everyone was slowly accepting him again… And speaking of everyone:

"By the way, where are Milla and Jude?", asks Alvin, and _at last_ Balan and Leia stop talking…or more accurately, stop shouting. Balan is going to answer but Leia speaks first, making him look at her with half-closed eyes. Seriously, what was the problem of those two?

"They are in the other room. Let's go to see them!", and without expecting any other answer, she leaves the room. Elize quickly follows her and after her goes Rowen, leaving Alvin behind with Balan.

"They are an interesting group", comments Balan.

"Yeah, they are", and at the end his curiosity wins and adds, "although it seems that you don't get along with Leia"

Balan huffs.

"She is _too_ noisy. Besides, the first thing she has done when I was transporting her to the bed has been kicking me with a cry of 'Stop, pervert!'", he says with an offended tone, "god, she could have waited before acting like a complete beast"

Alvin begins to laugh.

"Well, when I've woken up and I've seen your horrible face I've cried too, so I don't know why you are so surprised that she did the same"

"Jerk", says Balan, but he has a smile on his face. The door opens again and Leia's head appears.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"For goodness sake, can't you speak in a lower voice?", exclaims Balan rolling his eyes. Leia looks at him with a condescending look.

"I wasn't speaking to you, pervert. Come on, Alvin!", and her head disappears again. Alvin sighs in relief. It seemed that his relationship with Leia was improving too. He was glad. He stands up and he is going to exit the room when he realizes that Balan is still frozen and whispering to himself that sounded like: 'She has called me pervert again!'. Alvin smiles to himself. He really wanted to have a talk with Rowen about those two.

"Relax, _pervert_, she is not that bad at all", and before Balan could answer back Alvin leaves the room.

When they enter Milla and Jude's room, they are already awake. Not much time after Balan enters too. He seems to be a complete different person from the one who was shouting Leia minutes ago, so Alvin deduces that he has taken his time to calm down. When he enters, he walks dragging his right leg behind and he realized that Jude is staring, Balan confirms him that it's a spyrix and that although it makes his life much easier, it's necessary to adjust it from time to time. Alvin looks at Leia at that moment, surprised that she was so quiet, and then he sees that she has a guilty look on his face. Maybe the fact that Balan had to adjust it had been due to her previous struggle.

Jude seems impatient to ask Balan more, but the last one suggests then that Alvin gives them a walk around the city while he prepares lunch and everyone accepts the suggestion. After all, they needed to relax a little after the last events.

Alvin is about to leave with the rest when he sees Leia approaching Balan instead of going with the rest, so he decides to take his time before leaving the room.

"Hey…it's been my fault your leg was maladjusted, right?", Alvin hears Leia speak with a soft voice.

"Oh…", Balan sounded really surprised, "well, don't worry about it, this happens all the time"

"But still…I'm sorry. Really"

"It's nothing", and Alvin smiles to himself because he can imagine the face of awkwardness of his cousin. And of course things could have ended there, but Balan had to open his mouth again to have the last word, "just please, the next time that someone rescues you don't assume that it's a perverted one"

"Well, what did you expect? You were taking me to a _bed _in a room that I didn't know!"

"And what would you have preferred? That I dropped you on the floor?"

When Alvin sees that the conversation isn't ending any time soon, he leaves discretely the room. At least, although both of them were discussing again, they were doing it in a calmer way than before, so maybe now they were in better terms than before. Just maybe.

Alvin leads them to the central plaza, where most of the shops are. The group takes the opportunity to see the objects that are usually used in Elympios together with the weapons and armors, and they don't lose the chance to update their equipment.

After an hour or so, Alvin suggests coming back and everyone agrees. After eating, Balan tells them that he found them not far away from Helioborg Fortress, so the group decides to go there to investigate. Just when they have left the apartment, Elize approaches Alvin.

*"Alvin, was Presa her real name?"

The direct question makes Alvin lost his speech momentarily. Although it seemed a question out of place, he had realized that Elize has been especially interested in the Chimeriad since Jiao died, so he decides to answer.

*"No, it was her alias as an Auj Oule spy"

*"You and Presa were friends, right? When she fell, why didn't you call her by her real name?"

*"Cause I forgot it. I can't be expected to remember every little thing", the lie came out before he could stop it.

*"That's horrible!", exclaims Elize with a mortified face.

*"You really are a jerk!", adds Teepo, and both of them leave him behind.

Alvin looks at them insulting himself internally. Damn it, to change his habit of lying was going to be more difficult than he though.

*"Why lie about forgetting her name?"

Alvin looks behind him startled and realizes that Jude has been there all the time. His first impulse is to avoid a direct answer just before stopping. No. He had decided to change, so he had to try answering sincerely from now on.

*"When Presa was a kid, she was abandoned by her family. So she always hated the name they gave her", he answers simply.

*"So that's why you…"

*"That's why nothing", he interrupts Jude harshly, "When I couldn't grab her hand, I was everything they said and a whole lot worse".

Alvin continues walking leaving Jude behind. When he is sure that he is out of view, he leans against one of the walls of the corridor and closes his eyes trying to calm down. Damn it…he knew that Elize hadn't done it on purpose but damn it, he had managed to 'forget' it since he arrived but now everything was coming back…and not only Presa's death, but all Gaius' matter too.

He takes a deep breath. Yes, it was true that he couldn't do anything about Presa anymore, but he could do something about Gaius. It was just that he didn't feel prepared to confront him yet…but well, he could wait a little longer for that. After all, although he was really trying to not to run away anymore he was still getting used to it…and with Gaius, he feared that it was going to take him more than a little to be able to do so.

After leaving the apartment, the group decides to make a stop at Helioborg Fortress, because Balan has told them that there are people working with spyrixes so there is still a possibility that the Otherworld Reactor Plan keeps going. They have just made their decision when they hear people saying that the Fortress is under attack, so they deduce that Gaius and Muzet have had the same idea as them. Alvin gulps. Well, maybe he could confront Gaius sooner than he had thought. He and his big luck.

The group arrives at Helioborg in less than an hour. When they enter there is nobody at the entrance, so they are forced to go through the fortress without any guide. After getting lost a couple of times due to the labyrinth of floors, corridors and doors together with the fact that electricity was off and the elevator didn't work, they manage to go to the top. There, a surprise is waiting for them: Volt, an electric Spirit that was being investigated in the Fortress, and of course, they don't have any other choice but to fight.

After defeating him, Jude realizes that Volt was actually a spyrite. However, he doesn't have time to say anything more because at that moment a familiar portal appears.

*"We were wondering when you'd show up", comments Milla to the newcomers.

*"Interesting. I never expected to find you here", says Gaius a little surprised, and Alvin realizes that this time Gaius looks at each one of them briefly including him, although his look is the same with everyone, just passing by.

*"So you've come to Elympios after all", says Milla.

*"I'm assuming you are the one who activated Volt", intervenes Jude, "I don't understand your motive though. Were you testing his potential?"

*"Potential? I would never trust my people's lives to something as tenuous as potential. I attempted to tether with a spyrite precisely because it is something you would consider"

*"What?", says Jude surprised.

*"But it was for naught. Their power is far beyond human control. That leaves us with no choice but to eradicate every last spryrix of this world"

Alvin stares at him with widen eyes. He didn't know if Gaius was aware of the importance of he had just said, but if he was Alvin couldn't understand how he could be so calm.

*"So that really is your plan", says speaking directly at him, and although Gaius looks at him briefly again before looking at Jude again, there is no emotion in his eyes, and he doesn't answer anything either. Alvin can feel his anger growing again. We had definitely ignored him right now.

*"Don't you realize what would happen?", it's Leia the one who echoes Alvin's thoughts, so Alvin tries to push his feelings away and keep listening.

*"We would end the Otherworld Reactor Plan once and for all. Surely the end justifies my means"

*"What about the schism?", asks Milla then, and it's Muzet who answer this time.

*"We will leave it in place. As long as spyrixes exist, the threat of Elympios exploiting Rieze Maxia remains".

*"And what of Maxwell? Now you plan to leave him where he is?", asks Milla again.

*"It is the duty of the strong to ensure that the weak do not perish", again with the strong and the weak…Alvin was getting really tired of that argument.

*"This isn't right, Gaius!", exclaims Jude.

*"What about it isn't right? We will safeguard the schism until the last spyrix is destroyed. Then we shall unite the two worlds!"

*"What about all the people who will suffer if you eliminate their spyrixes? Are you just going to ignore them?", and again, Milla just says what Alvin was just thinking.

*"Don't worry about the poor, suffering humans", intervenes Muzet, "Gaius will protect them"

*"Jude! Milla! You of all people should understand the ideals I'm striving for", says then Gaius, and with that sentence Alvin almost exhales a sigh of frustration. So now Gaius wasn't only ignoring him but directing his words _only_ to Milla and Jude. Great. Just fucking great.

*"What's the point of ideals if you foresee them on others? Don't you see what's happening? Spyrix is a necessity for these people. Take it away, and they'll have nothing left!", exclaims Jude.

*"You talk only of possibilities. I demand certainties", says Gaius simply.

*"Maybe you are right, but I can't give up"

There is a brief silence before Muzet speaks with a resigned voice.

*"This conversation is pointless. Please, let's be off"

Gaius hesitates a little but at the end he nods.

*"Yes, I suppose you are right", and with that last sentence and without looking back anymore, they leave.

Before Alvin could keep damming Gaius, he realizes then that Balan is trapped in the elevator. Jude suggest using Volt's power to restore the electricity, and with everyone's helps giving part of his power to the spyrite, they manage to do it.

When Balan is again with them, the first thing he does is to thank them since they have saved his investigation about replacing spyrixes by spyrites. When the group hears that, everyone urges Balan to tell them more, and he explains that spyrites are created when someone puts mana on a spirit fossil, and that the advantage is that spirits are not killed when spyrites are used. However, the investigation isn't complete yet and they need to keep investigating.

*"Now Gaius will have to listen to us, right?", exclaims Leia with a smile.

*"No. It's too late", says Jude in a whisper, surprising Alvin, "I don't know why I know this, but that was our last chance to convince him"

After that, they decided to come back to Balan's apartment so everyone decides what to do now.

Alvin is following the group when suddenly stops. Jude's last words were bugging him: _that was our last chance to convince him. _He sighs. No. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could do something about it. And okay, it was true that now he was really confused about Gaius, and that maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to talk to him right now when he was still angry, but he knew Gaius, or at last the man who he was when he had spent that entire week in that inn, and Alvin knew that if he was not mistaken that man, the man who wasn't the powerful King that he had been seen during their last encounters, would definitely listen to the new information.

"Hey", he says before beginning to regret his decision, making the group stop, "I'm going for a walk, okay? I'll catch you later"

Jude looks at him before nodding.

"All right, but be careful, okay?"

"And don't be late for dinner because we are not going to wait for you", teases Leia.

Alvin stares at them in disbelief. He was expecting a comment like 'Oh, so betraying us again?' or something like that. Could it be that they were really accepting him again?

However, at that moment Balan had to open his mouth again.

"Who has said that I'm going to make you dinner?", says looking at Leia.

"Of course you're going to make us dinner. We've saved you after all!"

"Well, I can make dinner for everyone but you, since you are the only one who didn't show any gratitude when I saved you"

"And I told you already that I'm sorry", exclaims Leia.

"Yes, and then after apologizing you kicked me again, so it doesn't count"

"It was your fault for not accepting my apologies and keeping going with the matter!"

"I only made a comment, I wasn't trying to…"

Alvin has to suppress a laugh. He had never imagined his cousin being this affected by anyone, and much less by Leia. At that moment, he realizes that Rowen has approached him discretely.

"I think you should be going, maybe it takes them a little to stop fraternizing", Alvin can't avoid a smile because of the choosing of words.

"Yeah, I think so. See you later then"

And after making his typical gesture of goodbye, he turns around and leaves. When Alvin is alone, he extracts the hairpin that Muzet gave him when he did the deal with her. He could use it as a mobile to ask her for a reunion with Gaius. Alvin sighs again, feeling his heart beating fast just for the thought of meeting Gaius again alone, but he shakes his head. He had to do it, maybe he could be useful to the group at last, they deserve it…and besides, he could clear things up between the King and him. At last.

* * *

Alvin thought that he was going to have more problems to convince Muzet, but the moment he mentioned that he had more information about the spyrixes, she stopped talking and before he could react, a portal appeared under his feet and Alvin fell on it with a cry. After some seconds, Alvin finally landed on a place completely different. It was a room rather old, so he deduces that he had been transported to an old building, but he didn't have any idea where.

He exhales a groan of pain and stands up from the floor grabbing his head with one of his hands. Damn woman, what was she thinking when…?

"Alvin?", Alvin freezes in place. He turns around slowly and when he does it Gaius is in front of him, his look one of complete surprise and his upper body _naked_. It seemed that Muzet had transported him just when Gaius was changing clothes, because in fact, Gaius had a shirt on his hands, "what are you doing here?"

Alvin realizes that he had been staring at Gaius, and not precisely at his face, because yes, the battles and his 'encounters' with the King had confirmed him that he was really well formed, but he had never seen it until now, and certainly, that tanned skin with that perfectly toned chest and those abdominal muscles adorning his stomach were even better than in his dreams…wait, no, no, for goodness sake, he couldn't be thinking at that at all right now!

Fortunately, at that moment Muzet appears in the room.

"My Lord, this man has told me that he has new information about the spyrixes, so I've thought that you would want to talk to him"

Gaius blinks a couple of times, completely stunned, just before recovering his neutral expression, and if the circumstances were as before everything changed, Alvin would laugh for sure.

"Thank you, Muzet, although next time, please, could you warn me in advance?"

"Of course, my Lord, I promise this will be the last time. I was just making sure that this man didn't regretted his decision of contacting me and ran away instead, so I didn't give him time to reconsider", says her with an inclination, and then she disappears with another portal.

After she disappears, Alvin turns around again to look at Gaius, who has his shirt on this time, making Alvin sigh in relief.

"I apologize for her rudeness in taking you here", comments Gaius, and before Alvin could say anything he continues, "so, what did you want to discuss?"

Alvin looks at Gaius standing just in front of him, his arms crossed and his eyes fixated on him, a stance that was clearly saying him that he was not well received. And yes, that shouldn't exactly bother him when he had always been the first one to do the same thing when the roles were reversed, but he couldn't help it. At least, the previous weird thoughts had disappeared completely.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I'll be quick", says Alvin trying to speak politely, "but we have just discovered something that maybe changes your mind about going ahead with your actual plan."

Gaius hesitates before nodding.

"Very well, I'm listening"

Alvin explains Gaius what Balan told them, he talk about the spyrites and the plan of replacing the spyrixes for them when they were more stable.

"So your plan of destroying all the spyrixes at once is no longer needed", Alvin concludes, "if you give them some time, then…"

"I can't do that", Alvin stares at him in disbelief. He wasn't expecting such an early rejection.

"What?", Gaius only looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"The research is still incomplete, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then we can't know for sure that the replacement is going to work either, right?"

Alvin takes a deep breath. He had to stay calm if he wanted this to work.

"Okay, it's true that the success rate is still in a fifty per cent…"

"That's extremely low"

"I know that!", he exclaims forgetting what he had just told to himself about staying calm but he couldn't stand Gaius right now. He was so unaffected, as if they were talking about silly matters instead of discussing the destiny of his world, "I know that, but I know Balan too, and I know that he will be able to make it work, if you only give us some time…"

"No", and before Alvin could assimilate that he had been interrupted _again_, Gaius continues. "As long as spyrixes are in Elympios, there will be people who will keep trying to use the Otherworld Reactor Plan, and I can't let that happen. I can't risk the future of Rieze Maxia just because maybe someday the spyrixes could disappear"

"So you really don't give a shit about what's going to happen to the people whose spyrixes will be removed, right?", Alvin snaps with a harsh tone. Enough with trying to be polite when Gaius didn't want to let him talk.

"I said already that I plan to unify the two worlds, and I plan to take care of the people of Elympios too, once the schism is dispelled", Gaius answers, and fuck, he still hasn't moved a damn muscle despite what he had been saying.

"Do you know how many lives depend on spyrixes? There are people whose life would be long lost if it weren't for them. If your plan continues, you're going to kill all of them. Are you alright with that?"

There is a tense moment of silence before Gaius answers.

"If that the price for saving Rieze Maxia, it's a sacrifice that must be done"

Alvin opens his mouth to shout him again but he realizes that it's useless. Jude was right. Gaius had made his decision, and he wasn't going to convince him, so the best option now was to leave…but he couldn't do it yet. He had one more question to make. A question which had been rounding his head for a while.

"Can I make you one last question before leaving, your Majesty"

Gaius seems to hesitate. What the Hell? Their roles really seemed reversed. Normally Gaius always answered without hesitation and it was him the one who it was necessary to interrogate.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Since when had you planned this?"

And _finally_, Alvin notices that Gaius gulps just before averting his eyes. Finally, a response…and that indicated Alvin that maybe he should stop right now, but despite that, he asks again.

"In Xailen's Wood Temple, had you already decided it?"

After some seconds, Gaius looks finally at Alvin, and although his expression is still as unreadable as always, his voice has some guiltiness on it when he finally answers.

"No, I hadn't decided to carry through the plan yet, but yes, I had planned it and I knew that there was a huge possibility of using it"

Alvin stares at Gaius for a moment just before exhaling a short laugh. So he was right all this time…that night, when Gaius had kissed him again, he has already decided to destroy his home… Now he finally knew why he was so composed after that. It meant nothing for him. Alvin turns around. He can't let Gaius see his face right now.

"Thank you for your time, your Majesty, that's all", he begins to go through the exit.

"Alvin, wait", he ignores Gaius' voice and keeps walking to the door. Alvin has barely opened it a little when it's shut with a slam when Gaius leans his hand against it, "Please, wait", says Gaius again with a softer tone but Alvin just looks at the other side to not to see Gaius' face.

"Let me go, your Majesty, I have nothing more to discuss"

"Alvin, if I had any other choice to protect Rieze Maxia, I would do it"

"Yes, of course", says Alvin with a monotone tone still not looking at him, "because to try to follow Jude's plan is a waste of time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Jude's plan is too naïve, I cannot risk the security of Rieze Maxia just for a possibility, we don't have time for that".

Alvin begins to laugh, but of course it's not a happy laugh.

"Who said that to be a King was a hard job?"

Gaius frowns in confusion.

"What?"

Alvin looks at him then, his eyes shining with anger.

"What I mean is as a King, you can make a decision as destroying the lives of a whole world by justifying it with the excuse of being doing for Rieze Maxia. How convenient, right?", says Alvin with all the sarcasm that he is able to use.

Gaius closes his eyes for a moment and sighs.

"It hasn't been easy to make that decision", he says at the end.

"No? Well, I don't see you very affected about it. But well, after all we are from Elympios", and he put special emphasis on including himself in that sentence, "we are not from Rieze Maxia, so you don't need to care about for us"

"Alvin…", but Alvin ignores him. He is so angry and confused and feeling like a complete stupid right now that he doesn't want to listen. He only wants to keep talking, venting all his frustration.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I understand that you only care for your people, or that is what you seem to believe although it's a total lie"

Gaius' eyes open wide when he hears the cold words of Alvin, and the last one continues before Gaius can say anything more.

"It's so easy for you…you only have to give some orders and expect that people obeys you, and if something goes wrong, or by chance someone dies, you can be at ease because you will not be the one dying", he snaps.

"Yes, you are right".

Alvin half-closes his eyes.

"And you agree on that?"

"Yes, because that's the King's duty. A King can't sacrifice for his people; a King must live for his people. If the King died so easily, then the lives of the people who dedicated their life to serve him would be thrown away in vain."

"So that's it? Jiao, Agria…", he takes a little breath so his voice doesn't tremble, "Presa…all them died for you, and you are fine about it?"

"…They chose their own path."

"Don't give me that crap!", he grabs him and throws him against the door, "they wouldn't have died if they hadn't followed you: 'they chose their own path', is that the only thing that you are going to say to justify their deaths?"

With the shakes of Alvin, Gaius' hair is covering part of his face so Alvin couldn't see the expression that Gaius had at that moment.

"Rowen said once that people are drawn you because of your will and conviction, but it seems that you are not aware of that", he shakes Gaius again and continues speaking, "you are able to change everyone's lives without noticing, and not only the ones of _your_ people, so at the end it's impossible to be the same person as before, you manage to go messing around with those people's head but then you abandon them or try to destroy their dreams without caring at all. Maybe you think you are a great King, but the same way that you don't care at all about people who are not from _your_ world because we are only a 'price to pay', you don't care a damn about your own people either!"

And then, Alvin finds himself with his back against the door, with Gaius' left hand grabbing the front of his jacket and his right hand in the air, ready to give him a punch. Now he can see the King's expression and he can see that it's a mix of sadness and fury, his purple eyes shining with a dangerous aura. He finds himself gulping. Never before he had managed to make Gaius show that expression, and although a part of him had a little fear, he was not going to take back his words.

"Go ahead", says Alvin, "Punch me. I prefer to see you show any emotion that your irritant imperturbable fac..."

His sentence is cut when instead of a punch, he feels Gaius' lips. When he is able to react, he frowns and tries to use his hands to separate but Gaius is faster and without breaking the kiss he grabs Alvin's hands by the wrist and pines them on the door. Alvin struggles but against his will he exhales a moan and stops fighting, losing himself into the kiss. Damn it. Why? Why was he enjoying this? He was arguing seconds ago and now there he was, letting Gaius kiss him…he couldn't do that, not this time. After doing a great effort against his desires he bites Gaius' lip making the last one separate with a gasp mix of surprise and pain. Alvin feels that the grab of his hands has loosened so he takes opportunity to liberate him and pushes the King away.

"This is what I mean when I say 'messing with people head', what was that for?"

"You asked me to show some emotions, so I thought that a love emotion would be preferable than one of hate".

"When I asked about it I didn't mean…", then Alvin shuts up when realizes what Gaius has just said, "wait a moment, have you said lo…"

"Love emotion, yes, it's what I've said".

No. It can't be. He had to have heard wrong.

"…I don't understand what you are…"

"I love you Alvin. That's what I'm saying".

Time seems to freeze at that moment. Alvin stays there, not moving, just looking at the King with his eyes opened at his maximum.

"You are joking, right?"

Gaius shakes slowly his head.

"I wouldn't dare to joke in a moment like this".

Alvin leans against the door again when he feels his legs trembling and his heart fasting his beating. Love? Gaius…loved him?

"But…it can't be… How…? I mean, you never…you never showed..."

"In case that you have forgotten, I am a king: I am accustomed not to show my emotions because sometimes it's what people expect me to do, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel anything"

"When have I said that I want you to do that?", manages to say Alvin.

"You did it."

"No, I never did it."

"Yes, you did", the assertive tone of Gaius surprises Alvin, "maybe you have forgotten, but I still remember the face of horror that you showed the first time you kissed me, or how you tried to avoid our conversation after what happened on the courtyard, or the fast way that you abandoned the room in Xailen's Temple". And although at first glance, the tone of Gaius could seem neutral, Alvin can feel some bitterness in it.

"But…but that…"

"And that made me realize that despite the fact that every time that those events happened you seemed clearly disposed at the moment, you surely regretted it later, so after our encounter on the temple I decided that I would bury my feelings in order to respect your wishes but…", Gaius shuts up and exhales a deep sight.

"But what?", says Alvin with a tinier voice that he had intended.

"But I can't do that anymore", said Gaius with a strained voice, "I can pretend to be stronger than I am with everyone, to pretend that I'm fine when people that I know for years die because it's the King's duty not to falter, to pretend to be sure with every decision that I take, and not to have fear when people around me are expecting me to support them…but with you…", Gaius stops talking for a moment and looks at Alvin with such intensity that it almost takes his breath away, "with you, I can't pretend anymore. I've tried to suppress these feelings, to treat you like anyone else, to pretend that I feel nothing for you…but I can't. So believe me when I say that it hasn't been easy to make the decision of destroying the spyrixes when I know that it's _your_ world the one which is involved, but as a King, I have no choice. I thought that I was strong enough to put my feelings for you aside so I could act as King without regrets but at the end, the same way I can't stop acting as a King from the sake of Rieze Maxia, I can't forget you either"

Gaius ends the sentence with such frustration that Alvin gulps.

"You can't be serious…"

A sad smile appears on Gaius face.

"Believe me, I'm serious. You caught my eye the first time that I saw you, because I had never known a man so confident in himself who were able to speak to me as I were a simple man instead of a King. Then I kept knowing you and I began to discover that all that confidence that you were so desperate to show was a completely fake…and that discovery which normally would have made me think of you as a weak person who is not able to face his circumstances, this time, it made me begin to fell for you instead"

"Then I must have one hell of a pretty face", says Alvin with a sarcastic tone while trying to eliminate the lump in his throat. This was too much information to assimilate. Come on, all this time he had been worried about Gaius hating him and now he discovers that it's just the contrary?

"Yes, I'm not going to deny that, but that wasn't the main reason".

"Then I can't understand why you…"

"I had always thought that a person who tries to hide who he is in reality is a weak; and that a person who pretends to be stronger than he is without relying on others is a fool. But when I met you I realized that despite you were always keeping secrets about yourself, you definitely weren't weak; and despite you were always trying to seem independent and capable of doing all by yourself when you clearly needed and wanted help, you weren't a fool. If you were like that, it was because you hadn't any other choice, and because you were desperate to protect the person you loved. It was the first time that I met a man who despite his weaknesses was so strong to live a lie for the sake of his loved one. How could I not fall in love?".

Alvin gulps and tries to ignore his heart that is beating like crazy. That couldn't be real. Gaius…the King of Auj Oule…the most powerful man in Rieze Maxia at that moment…was in love with him? Him, an Elympian whose world he was going to destroy? That couldn't be possible.

"I don't believe it, I simply…I can't believe it, and besides, how could you say that you love me when you don't even know how I feel about you?"

"Well, the feelings that you have for me wasn't going to change that fact"

"So you don't care what my feelings are".

"Of course I care, but even if you don't feel the same way there's not much that I can do to make you change your mind, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right as always, your Majesty, you can't do anything about it".

Gaius nods.

"Must I take that as a rejection?"

He tries to say that casually but Alvin notices Gaius' voice tenser than usual and gulps. He loving Gaius? That was crazy. Okay, it was true that Gaius was on his thoughts much more time than anyone else, and that he was the most interesting person that he had known, and that all his encounters have made him felt in a way he had never felt before with anyone, and that thinking of the King being able to sacrifice him in order to attain his goals have hurt him…but still…that wasn't love, right? It couldn't be…Besides, that man was trying to destroy his home, the home to where her mother had wanted to come back, and where his cousin lived…Alvin shouldn't feel anything more than hate for a man like that. But still…he couldn't hate him, damn it, why?

Alvin sighs. The solution was simple. If he wasn't able to hate him, the least he could do was to turn him down. That's right. He couldn't possibly love that man. For the sake of everything he had done, and his mother, and…

"Alvin?"

When he hears Gaius saying his name, Alvin realizes that it has almost passed an entire minute. Damn it, why was he hesitating? He only had to say the truth, right? He didn't love him…he couldn't do it.

Alvin looks at Gaius and trying to use the most neutral tone he answers.

"Yes, your Majesty. It's a rejection, I'm sorry".

Gaius looks at him for a moment before averting his eyes and nodding. After a couple of seconds Gaius looks at him again.

"May I ask why?"

Alvin hesitates. He only knows that he needs to make Gaius believe that he doesn't feel anything because he knows that in other case, Gaius won't stop until Alvin says the truth, and he knows too that it's going be complicated to do that because he himself doesn't know what his feelings are. So he is going to use a coward way and attack Gaius at the weakest point that he had at that moment.

"Do you really need to ask? You are going to destroy my world. I can't possibly love you".

He can feel the pain passing through Gaius' eyes just before disappearing, and Alvin is tempted to retract from his words but he bits his lower lip to stopping him from doing so.

"Yes, you are completely right. It was a really stupid question", says Gaius averting his eyes, and although his tone tries to be neutral as always, Alvin notices that this time is less firm than always. Much less firm. Then Gaius looks at him again, his unreadable expression back on his face, and after taking a deep breath speaks again, his voice firm again but shakier than usual, as he was supressing a really intense emotion, "Thank you for your time, Alvin, and I'm sorry for not being able to do anything despite your information. Please, be careful on your landing"

Gaius extends his arm and creates a new portal that surrounds Alvin, and before the last one could say anything more he is already back in the central plaza with a soft landing. It takes him a couple of seconds to react again. That was it. He hadn't managed to convince Gaius, as Jude had predicted, but he had finally cleared thing up in a way he wouldn't have expected. And he had made the right decision by rejecting Gaius... it has been the best... he couldn't do anything more... so then…why the hell did it hurt so much?

* * *

Alvin doesn't know how many hours have passed since his encounter with Gaius. He had reunited with the rest, and thanks that everyone was focused on deciding what to do next, they didn't ask him anything. Alvin forced himself to eat, and then he left the apartment and went directly to the infantile park outside the building. Then he sat on one of the swings and let the time pass. He didn't feel like doing anything else.

At some point Elize goes to visit him. She didn't know what she was going to do, so they talk for a little while, and Alvin has to be more emotional than usual because he tells her about his past as an Exodus agent, and that because of that he had always been running away when things went wrong to survive, and that because of his disastrous life, he couldn't help her to find an answer.

However, after talking to him the girl says that during her travel, she had learned a lot, thanks to everybody, so she wanted to keep learning and making friends. Alvin smiles at her, happy that at least Elize has her answer already, and just when he thinks that she is going to leave, Elize surprises him by approaching him and kissing him on the cheek.

*"That's a thank you. I just wanted you to know that from now on, I'm gonna be your friend, 'kay?"

And then, she leaves. Alvin touches the place where Elize had kissed him. Then he leans his elbows on his knees and bows his head between them.

*"How come the kids are the wisest people in this group?", he whispers to himself, and he is startled when he receives a response.

"Excuse me, are you suggesting that despite my age I'm not wise enough?", Alvin raises his head again and sees that Rowen is there, smiling peacefully at him. Alvin smiles him back.

"Compared to those kids? Absolutely not", Rowen laughs and sits down on the swing where Elize was before.

"So, it seems that you have helped Elize to make up her mind"

Alvin shakes his head.

"I did nothing of that. I only listened"

"Sometimes that is enough. I've just finished talked to Leia too"

"Oh. I suppose that she will accompany Jude until the end, right?", comments Alvin, and Rowen nods.

"Her exact words were: 'What I really want is to see Jude's smile again'"

Alvin chuckles.

"She surely loves him", he comments, pushing away the image of Gaius when he mentions that word.

There is a strange silence between them, as they were controlling themselves to add something more. Finally, Rowen is the first to speak.

"Although I must say that her behavior towards your cousin is making me doubt"

"God, I was beginning to think that I was the only one to see it", exclaims Alvin, "although I can't imagine those two going out or something like that"

"Well, I think sometimes the most uncommon couples may be the happiest at the end", comments lightly Rowen, and Alvin doesn't know that it's his imagination but he thinks that there is a subtle meaning on Rowen's words, "What about you, Alvin? Have you decided what to do?"

Alvin nods.

"Yeah, I'll tag along", and he can't help to add something else, "sorry if I'm not welcome"

Rowen laughs amicably.

"I don't think that anyone thinks of you like that. You don't need to get worried about it"

And Alvin has to clear his throat because he was expecting a teasing answer, not such kind words.

"I suppose that you are going with Milla and Jude too, right?", comments Alvin when he is sure that his voice isn't going to tremble.

"Yes, of course. We must stop Gaius before he does something that he surely regrets"

Alvin gulps and doesn't say anything. Damn, he had never managed to forget Gaius but now that he knew…no, he couldn't keep thinking in that. It would only complicate things more…

"Alvin, is something bothering you?", asks suddenly Rowen, and when Alvin looks at him he sees that his face still have his always kind smile but this time his eyes have some worry on them, "Since we arrived at Elympios, it seemed that you have found at last what to do, but when you have come back from your 'walk', you've seemed as lost as before. I don't know where you have been and I'm not going to ask, but if it's something troubling you, I can listen"

And yeah, Alvin definitely was too emotional right now because he can feel a lump forming on his throat when he hears Rowen's words. Alvin opens his mouth trying to answer something before realizing that he was at a loss for words. Rowen notices it, so he keeps talking instead.

"No, I have a better idea. Would you be so kind to listen to a story of this old man?"

Rowen takes Alvin's silence as a confirmation and begins to speak again.

"When I was still under Nactichal orders, I made a terrible mistake during the battle of Fezebel. Due to that mistake, a lot of people died, including Nactichal sister, who was besides my loved one", Alvin's eyes open wide until the last revelation, but Rowen continues without giving him time to say anything, "at that moment, two path were opened for me: to keep serving Nactichal and assume the consequences of my actions, or to run away and forget everything. You know already what I chose, right?"

Rowen makes a little pause before continuing.

"Now, I know that I chose the easiest path, the path with fewer complications, because deep inside I was afraid: afraid of the rejection of Nactichal for what I did, afraid of my incapacity of doing things fine after that terrible mistake…afraid of everything. And because I was afraid, I made the second biggest mistake of my life by sacrificing what I wanted most: to be on my best friend's side"

Rowen keeps quiet again, and Alvin discovers that he has been maintaining his breathing. That story, could Rowen be telling it to him because he somewhat knew…?

"What I'm trying to say can be resumed in this", says finally Rowen looking at Alvin again, "maybe there is a moment in your life in which a part of yourself wants something but at the same time doesn't, because another part of yourself is really afraid of the consequences. And that's when the justifications begin, and at the end you end convinced that that thing that you really wanted at first, you don't want it anymore, because you shouldn't want it, because it's bad for others to have it. In my case, I made up the excuse that Nactichal would be better without me, that everything would be better if I left...when deep inside I knew that it was all a lie, that Nactichal needed me by his side, and that what people could think didn't matter at all. So, to conclude all this nonsense of an old man, I'll only say this: if some day you end in this situation, Alvin, remember to choose what you really want, and don't let the big and coward part of yourself decide. In other words", he puts his hand on Alvin's shoulder, "do it better than I did"

Rowen stops talking with a smile, and after patting Alvin's shoulder a couple of times he gets up and leaves. Alvin stares at the place where Rowen has left and sighs. To choose what he really wanted…? He wasn't sure about it at all…

After a couple of minutes, Alvin stands up too and comes back to Balan's apartment. Tomorrow he could think about what Rowen has said to him, right now he was too tired to try to clear up his head.

* * *

The next day, Alvin discovers that Gaius had made a visit to Milla and Jude and that he had given them a knife with Muzet's power to come back to Rieze Maxia. Alvin sighs. He was _really_ stupid. Of course that Gaius wasn't going to see him after what happened, so he hadn't to feel disappointed about it…

At the end, although everyone wants to confront Gaius, they decided to come back to Rieze Maxia to finish any pending business. Besides, thanks to Muzet's power, they can visit the places that they want without needing to take a transport, so they make good use of that: they visit Fenmont, Leronde, Hamil and Sharilton. After that, Alvin asks them to make a visit to his mother and everyone agrees.

When they arrive at Xian Du, Alvin talks to Isla and everyone is surprised when Alvin says that he knew that his mother has died. Alvin knew it from the moment he received her letter, because his mother told him that she knew that Isla was poisoning her but that she was okay with that. She was tired to keep living without recognizing her own son and she wanted all to end already. She told him to set Isla free after she died too, because she had taken care of her very well.

When Isla hears that last part, she tries to commit suicide by throwing herself from one bridge of Labari Hollows, but they manage to save her, although she loses her memories due to the fall. Alvin decides to give his mother's house to Jurgen so he could take care of Isla. After all, he wasn't planning to come back, there were too painful memories. At least, he could finally feel at ease, and although at first he had felt completely lost because his main mission of coming back to Elympios with her had failed, it has been her mother the one who decided to die in peace, so he was okay with that now.

After that, they make their last stop: Nia Khera. Everyone accompany Milla while she is talking to the elder of the village. Alvin is lost in his thoughts when suddenly the man says something that makes him pay attention.

*"There's one more thing, Lord Maxwell. One of the young folks found this at the base of the Hallowmont. It's a letter, addressed to someone named 'Al'"

*"Al? That would be me", says Alvin immediately, "No one saw who might have left it?"

*"No, there was no sign of anyone at all"

Alvin seems to hesitate so Milla speaks.

*"Go ahead. It sounds like it's for your eyes only"

Alvin nods and begins to read it…and his heart stops beating for a moment.

*'_Dear Al, I never expected that you would return to me. As someone who has endured betrayal her whole life, to have my expectations betrayed so sweetly was, for once, a great kindness…_'

*"Presa…", he whispers without realizing just before running to the summit leaving the rest behind, in part because he needed to see the place where she had died, and in part because he didn't want anyone to see his face at that moment. When he arrives, he stares at the cliff, while memories of what happened come back. He bites his lower lip. He knew that it wasn't his fault that she had died…but still…if he had just grabbed her…

At that moment he realizes that everyone has followed him, and without even thinking he begins to speak.

*"Presa's team was wiped out because of information I acquired by deceiving her. And yet, the last thing she said was that she was worried about me", he lowers his head, "Me, the guy who cost her everything. Somehow she knew I would go back to you all. I can't believe it"

There is a brief silence before Milla speaks.

*"You can stay here as long as you need."

*"But come back when you're ready", adds Elize with a tender voice, "We'll wait for you"

After everyone leaves, Alvin looks at the cliff again.

*"I'm going to keep at it. I'll protect all that you've given me", he says in a whisper, "Goodbye, Jill. That was always my favorite name, you know"

Alvin turns around to follow the group, but before leaving, he takes Presa's letter one more time. He is about to leave it there when he realizes that there is a tiny mark at the end of Presa's signature, and his heart misses a beat when he recognizes that symbol: it's the one that they usually used when they wanted to transmit specially important information between them.

Alvin uses the spell that Presa taught him years ago, and as he had supposed, new words begin to appear. Alvin takes a deep sigh. He had to read it. He didn't know what vital information Presa wanted to tell him but he had to know, so he begins to read.

'_Al, there is something more that you must know. It's about the King'._

Alvin frowns. About Gaius?

_'__When Wingul's agent discovered the information in Xian Du, the King immediately knew that the man whose name was 'Alfred Vint Svent' was you, and of course he deduced that Leticia was your mother not much later. I suppose that you know all that already, but maybe what you don't know it's that when the King discovered the recipes directed to your mother, he ordered his men to investigate them in order to reproduce that medicine, at the same time that he left instructions for watching over her'_

Alvin's eyes open wide. What?

_'__I discovered it by chance when I heard some of the soldiers talking, and when I asked the King about it, he confirmed it but he didn't give me any more explanations. Then, the Coliseum event took place, and I suppose that with all what happened you didn't realize, but the men whose mission was to keep watching over your mother informed that the medicines that until now were being delivered, suddenly stopped coming. The King deduced that Exodus had decided to stop taking care of your mother, so from then on, the one who began to send the medicines was the King himself'_

Alvin's takes a deep breath trying to calm down. What the Hell? So Gilland had stopped taking care of his mother since the poisoning at the Coliseum?! He had no idea of any of that. And Gaius had never told him anything…why? Damn it, why?!

_'__I know that what I'm going to say right now is probably going to make you sigh in exasperation, but I'll say it anyway, because I know how dumb you can be in things related with others feelings: if you are still asking yourself why the King did what he did, the response is very clear: he did it because he loves you. And no, it's not what you call my 'fujoshi' side, Al, I can say with no doubt that the King loves you, because maybe you never realized, but the eyes of the King when he looked at you as you spent time together were the same as mine when we were together. I hoped that you haven't forgotten that at least ¬¬'_

Alvin can't avoid a smile when he sees the emoticon, just after sighing again trying to remain calm. That man…why hadn't he said anything about it? Gaius had been protecting his mother all the time…and what had he done instead? He had gone to see Gaius and had shouted at him the cruelest things that he had been able to think at that moment and yet…instead of defending himself he had remained silent, and then he had confessed his feelings and Alvin had just turned him down with a lie…

Wait…a lie? Alvin gulps. Had he just admitted that he had lied when telling Gaius that he didn't love him back? That wasn't possible…that couldn't be…

'_And there is more. Probably you haven't noticed either, so I'll tell you directly: Al, you love him too. I've learned by now how coward you may be when feelings are involved, but this time you can't run away anymore, because this time there is someone that at last has been able to break your walls completely and make you fell for him, and that someone is the King. Admit it already, jerk!_'

The hand that is grabbing the letter begins to tremble as Alvin stares at the words of Presa. Love? Love Gaius? No, he didn't love him. Okay, he was an interesting man; and okay, he had never enjoyed to spend so much time with anyone so much; and okay, he had never felt as hurt as he had felt when it seemed that the King was avoiding him and didn't care about him… and okay, he had liked all his encounters and he had even dreamed about them…but still...

_Remember to choose what you really want._

The words of Rowen come back at that moment. To choose what he really wanted?

_And don't let the big and coward part of yourself decide._

His coward part…the coward part that had made a lot of people suffer. People like Jude…like Leia…like Milla…like Presa…like Gaius…

_Al, you love him too… Admit it already, jerk!_

"Okay! I admit it! I love him, damn it!"

Alvin's mouth opens when he realizes what he had just done. He…he had just shouted to a letter?! Immediately he exhales a short laugh that soon becomes in an uncontrollable one. Oh god. There have to be something wrong with him: what would think the others if they saw him alone and laughing like that?...But honestly? He didn't care at that moment…because the moment he spelled those words aloud, he felt like something really heavy had just disappeared. Something that he hadn't noticed was there before…

Alvin sighs and then he dares to say it again…that thing that he had been suppressing for so long.

"I love him, damn it…I love Gaius…"

He smiles as covering his eyes with his free hand. How could he have been so stupid? Had he really managed to lie to himself? Of course not. He wasn't that dumb. Of course he had realized, damn it, but he had simply been scared: scared of being the only one of feeling that way, scared of being pushed aside when the King discovered who he really was, scared of the King loving him back when he should hate him instead for his plan of destroy Elympios…And for that reason, when Gaius had told him his feelings, instead of saying the truth he had lied, because he thought that he shouldn't feel that way...But Rowen was right, he had only been auto justifying himself because he was a coward. No one had told him that shouldn't love Gaius, nor his mother, nor Balan…nor anyone, but still he had used that excuse.

Alvin hits himself on the forehead. Damn it. He had been really stupid but now all was clear for him. Finally, he knew what he wanted: he wanted to form part of Jude's group, of course, but he wanted be with Gaius as well, or at least to try it. He wanted to be with the man who had always being there for him, who had always accepted him for what he was and that besides loved him back. Alvin sighs. Finally, all this doubts had disappeared, and all thanks to Rowen's words and Presa's letter, because if he liked Gaius before discovering what he had done for his mother, how couldn't he possibly loving him now?

Alvin realizes that there is a last paragraph in the letter.

'_That was all what I wanted to say. I'm writing this just before going to Hallowmont Summit, and I don't know when you'll read this letter. I only hope than when you do it, this convinces you to take the right decision._

_Good luck Al, _

_Always yours,_

_Presa_

_PS: And yes, when I kissed you and you didn't reacted AT ALL, that was a big confirmation that you were in love with the King._

_PS2: And if you are brave enough to admit your feelings and finally the King and you are together, could you tell me if you are bottom or top? (I'm NOT a fujoshi, it's just out of curiosity)_'

With the last paragraph, the tears that Alvin had been suppressing begins to fall uncontrollably at the same time that he laughs when he reads the postscripts. That woman…he had deserved much more than being in love with him…much more.

After some moments, he manages to calm down. At the end, he decides to keep the letter. The letter that had made him find his answer.

"Thank you, Jill. And don't worry, I'm going to make things right. This time, for real"

With a last look to the cliff, he finally follows the group. Now, at last, he knew what he wanted, and this time, he wasn't going to run away. Not anymore.

* * *

**I know it: too muuuch canon story (seriously, every chapter is longer than the previous…) but AT LAST Alvin has cleared up his thoughts! :D The next chapter will be the conclusion of the first part of this fic, and finally their relationship will be established ^^ Thank you so much for your patience for the lack of M scenes until now -.-U But I promise that soon there will be (and I hope there will be A LOT as long as my imagination keeps working :P) I hope you like the chapter and the story so far! :)**

**PD: I know that the future pair that had appeared in this chapter is really weird (I haven't found a single fanfic of it xD) but I want to try to write it. It can be fun :) **


	10. Together

New update! And just in a week ^^ - See the end of the chapter for notes.

**WARNING**: as always, there are **spoilers**, dialogs from the game have a '*' and there is a **M scene** ;)

* * *

When Alvin left the Hallowmont Summit, everyone was waiting him. Milla looked at him with a smile.

"Everything okay?", she asks, and Alvin nods with confidence smiling back.

"Yeah, let's go"

They arrive at the Temporal Crossroads in no time. The place is as confusing as the last time they went there, but fortunately the path that they have to follow is clear, thanks to Gaius that had indicated them what portal would lead to him.

When they arrive, there is someone expecting them. Someone who Alvin has almost forgotten due to all what has happened the last days: Wingul. He is sitting with his legs crossed on one of the platforms, his sword already in hand.

He gets down when they arrive and adopts a stance that clearly indicates that he is not going to let them pass.

*"Why are you so adamant about meeting His Highness?"

*"We must stop him and dispel the schism", it's Rowen who answers, "It is the only way for the people of Rieze Maxia and Elympios to come together"

*"So you side with the Elympians now. You fickle self-righteousness sickens me", Wingul comments with a condescending tone, and then, he looks at the entire group just before fixing his eyes on Alvin.

*"I don't understand what His Highness sees in you! You will die here before you become any further burden to him!"

And yes, maybe Alvin was over-thinking things, because Wingul could be referring to Gaius' reluctance to finish the group off, but the fact that Wingul was looking at him at that moment together with the fact that Alvin knew about Wingul's feelings about the King was making him think that probably Wingul's words were directed specifically to him. Alvin sighs. _Sorry, Wingul, but as long as the King doesn't reject me I'm not going to step back, _Alvin thinks to himself before grabbing his weapons and adopting his fighting stance.

At that moment, Wingul transforms himself: his hair becomes white and there is a most powerful aura surrounding him. He doesn't lose any time and attacks the group, so everyone begins the contra-attack. It's not an easy fight: Wingul had always been a great warrior, with incredible speed and excellent sword's skills, but now that he was transformed, all his abilities were even greater. However, everyone has been training since they decided to confront Gaius together, so it doesn't take them much time to beat him.

When Wingul is defeated, he comes back to his usual form. He tries to attack again but he barely manages to stand up by using his sword as support. Rowen tries to convince him to stop fighting them, but Wingul doesn't listen to him.

*"Wingul, Gaius has not killed all of us for precisely the same reason that he keeps you by his side. If you were to die here, Gaius' ideals will…"

*"Not another word! Say no more, Ilbert"

Wingul tries to transform again, but suddenly he grabs his head his both hands while crying out in pain. Rowen tries to approach him.

*"Pull yourself together! Could this be a reaction to the booster?"

However, before Rowen could do anything to help him, Wingul uses his last strengths to break the floor under them with his sword while shouting some intelligible things in a language that no one of them understands, making the entire group fall. Fortunately, there are several platforms so they manage to land in one piece, although almost everyone ends in a different one.

Alvin stares at the place from where they have fallen. It was very unlikely that Wingul has survived with his booster being out of control…Alvin sighs with sadness. He had never liked Wingul because he had always treated him with superiority, but he knew that he has been someone important to Gaius, and by now Alvin knew that although Gaius was always trying to act as nothing affected him, he would be sad about the Chimeriad's death.

Besides, now that he knew that Wingul's aggressive behavior towards him could have probably been due to the fact that Gaius loved him instead of Wingul, he could understand it. After all, if the roles were reversed he would have hated Wingul for sure…

_Goodbye, man in black, I promise that I won't be a burden to your King. You have my word. _

When Alvin focuses again, everyone is discussing the plan to follow. At the end, they decide to separate to find Gaius, so after everyone claims to be the first one to meet the King, they separate.

After almost twenty minutes, Alvin decides to take the risk of using the hairpin that Muzet gave him. Maybe he could convince her to transport him again, because seriously, the place was a fucking labyrinth and he was tired of walking in circles.

Alvin has the hairpin already in his hand when he sees a powerful aura coming from one of the platforms not far away from the one where he is standing. He recognizes that aura. It's Gaius without any doubt, so he immediately runs to that direction.

He reaches the platform in barely five minutes. Of course, Milla and Jude have been the first in finding the King, and they are already fighting with…

Alvin's mouth opens wide. That man who Milla and Jude were fighting against…was really Gaius? Because he had never seen him dressed like that before, with those clothes that leave his chest (his too fucking _perfect_ chest) completely exposed, together with those dark tattoos adorning his collarbone and hips, and with his hair combed back showing his handsome face…

Alvin leans against one of the walls, breathing fast. Fuck. Fuck, that wasn't good: he could feel his heart beating like crazy and his pants getting tighter in a very specific part. Alvin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to calm down, but of course, his stupid brain had to remember at that precisely moment all his encounters with Gaius, making the sigh that he was exhaling at that moment develop in an involuntary moan.

Alvin shakes his head and hits himself with both hands. Damn it. He had to focus. He couldn't be thinking about those things now, for goodness sake! He will have time for fantasize about that when he fixes things with Gaius later, although he hoped that by then Gaius had his usual appearance because otherwise he was going to have serious difficulties to remain calm…

After some seconds, Alvin decides that he is focused enough to intervene in the battle, although his heart is still with a faster beating than usual but well, it's the best that he could manage.

*"Hey, let me handle this", he says with a firmer voice than he was expecting to use, and then he immediately attacks Gaius. He can see surprise passing through Gaius' eyes just before recovering his neutral expression and attacking him back with even more force than the last time they fought, confirming him that Gaius' new form wasn't all for show: it made him be stronger as well.

Fortunately, the rest of the group arrives almost immediately and the three of them sigh relieved, because despite being three against two, Muzet wasn't precisely weak and Gaius, well…Gaius was Gaius: they had difficulties when the six of them fought against him in Fezebel Marsh and this time was not different from that.

Well, that was not entirely correct: there was something different this time, because although Gaius' attacks were powerful, they weren't as confident as they were the previous times that they had fought, and when they managed to defeat him, maybe the entire group was honestly thinking that they had won, but Alvin couldn't agree on that: if they had 'defeated' Gaius, it had been because Gaius himself wasn't fighting with all he had, and that was surely because he wasn't sure about the path he was following right now.

At the end of the fight, Milla destroys the Lance with the power of the Four Greats Spirits. Gaius raises his head from the floor where he is keeling.

*"Your vision of the future offers nothing but suffering to the people, whether spyrites are perfected or not", says Gaius by standing again."Even if we unite the two worlds, it is pure fantasy to think that they will cooperate with one another"

There is a little pause before Jude speaks.

*"Maybe you're right. Maybe my dreams for the future are hopelessly naïve. But still, Milla never stopped believing in me. And so did you Gaius, didn't you?"

*"But, what does any of that matter now?", says Gaius with confusion.

Jude explains that during his travel, he has been afraid a lot of times, but that he has managed to become stronger. Milla adds that she trusts in humans' ability to keep advancing despite all the circumstances that they had to affront, and that she knows that Gaius thinks the same.

*"I do not", he snaps, and that definitely confirms Alvin that Gaius is having doubts, because he would have never answer a question with such a rude tone, "When all those possibilities of yours evaporate, I will then be forced to rise again…"

And then, his eyes snaps open when Jude approaches him and offers him his hand.

*"You won't have to do anything"

Alvin feels some jealousy when he sees Gaius' expression of tension and confusion changing into one of surprise and repressed relief. _Damn it, I should have been the one who makes him put that face…_He smiles with resignation. Well, he could fix things later, right now they had to come back.

While Jude was talking to Gaius, Milla has offered Muzet to go with them, and she immediately agrees with a tender smile. It seemed that everything was fine again…at last until they discover that Milla has decided to take Maxwell's place to look after humans and spirits, and that consequently she has to leave them. Obviously, everyone is devastated with the news, especially Jude, but at the end they accept Milla's decision. She was Milla after all: she wasn't going to change her mind once that she has a clear mission to fulfill.

So everyone leaves, Gaius has already recuperated his previous form, and when Alvin tries to go after him he has already disappeared by using one of the portals. Alvin sighs with exasperation. Seriously, how could Gaius love him when he had been running like that until now? But he wasn't going to give up. He was going to talk to Gaius. That same day.

* * *

After everyone leaves the Temporal Crossword, Alvin immediately goes to Kanbalar to see Gaius. However, when he asks for an audience the soldiers tell him that the King has given clear orders of not being disturbed during the next days, so against his will and with an even greater frustration, Alvin is forced to rent a room in the inn and wait. He is going to insist everyday if it's necessary, and that's what he does: he comes back the next day, and the day after, until finally the third day the soldiers let him enter the castle.

And there he was now, in front of the audience room without being able to stay quiet for a moment due to his nervousness. Damn it. He had spent the past two days trying to enter and now that he had managed to do it, a part of him wanted to get out of there...

Alvin shakes his head. No. He wasn't going to do that. He knew what he had to do, and although he could feel his heart about to burst even when he hadn't seen Gaius yet he wasn't going to run. He wasn't going to do that mistake ever again.

"Oh, you are already here"

Alvin turns around when he recognizes that voice.

"Rowen?!", he exclaims, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you don't know", Rowen says with a smile, "you are in front of the Prime Minister of Auj Oule"

Alvin stares at Rowen.

"Wow, seriously? How have you managed to trick Gaius to give you that position?", he says making Rowen laugh.

"I promise that I haven't used any dirty tricks, simply the King has good taste and is able to recognize a talented and capable man"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"Whatever you say, gramps…or should I call you 'Prime Minister' from now on?"

Rowen laughs.

"I'm accustomed to your disrespectful treatment by now, if you stopped now I would end missing it", he answers with a smile, "well, let's go, the King is waiting"

"I suppose that I have to thank you for this reunion, right?", says Alvin.

"Well...maybe I've used some of my influence to arrange it, yes"

Alvin smiles, this time sincerely.

"Thanks, Prime Minister", and Rowen only laughs again.

Alvin is about to go through the doors when he realizes that Rowen is going in a complete different direction.

"Oh, my apologies, I should have warned you", comments Rowen when he sees Alvin's confused face, "I've arranged your meeting in the King's private room"

Alvin's eyes open wide for a moment, but when he looks at Rowen he had the same expression as always.

"Oh…okay", it wasn't a very clever reply but he didn't know what more to say. He follows Rowen until they take an elevator and Rowen selects one of the top floors.

"I suppose that there wouldn't be any problem with the change of place, after all the King and you are old acquaintances, so I suppose that you would prefer a place more…_intimate_…for your reunion"

Okay, now Alvin's doubts about Rowen's true intention had completely disappeared, because besides his words when Alvin looks at Rowen he can clearly see that he has a teasing smile on his face. Alvin tries to answer neutrally, although by now he knows that it's impossible to fool Rowen.

"I don't know what you are suggesting, gramps", he ends saying without looking at him.

"Oh my, I'm not suggesting anything at all. But if you feel more at ease changing the place then…"

"No, it's okay like that"

And yes, he had answered too quickly and Rowen has noticed because he begins to laugh. Alvin tries to frown but at the end he finishes laughing too…at least, until the elevator stops. Alvin stares at the opened doors and gulps.

"I'll leave you here, Alvin", the soft voice of Rowen makes him come back to reality. Alvin nods, not trusting in his own voice right now, and Rowen pats softly his shoulder a couple of times while giving him a reassuring smile, "Good luck"

Alvin smiles back and nods. Thanks to Rowen now he was feeling more relaxed, at least a little.

"Thanks, Rowen. For this and…well…for the talk back then on Elympios. That helped me a lot"

Rowen only chuckles.

"My pleasure. It seems that at the end I'm becoming quite an expert in giving romantic advice…"

Alvin's mouth open wide but he doesn't have time to answer because the elevator's doors begin to close at that moment and the last thing that he sees is Rowen wide smile as inclining to saying goodbye. Alvin can't avoid a laugh. He couldn't win against him.

He turns around slowly and looks at the door that leads to Gaius' room. Well. The moment had come. Alvin approaches the door, raises his hand to knock and takes a deep breath. _Be brave, idiot_. Without waiting any more time, he knocks.

"Come in", Alvin closes his eyes for a couple of seconds just before opening the door. Gaius is sitting on his desk, absorbed in his papers as always, and when he finally raises his head his face shows an expression of complete astonishment.

"Alvin?!", Gaius exclaims, and Alvin's mouth opens wide when he hears Gaius say his name with a voice more high-pitched than usual. If he wasn't that nervous, he would tease him immediately, but he couldn't do that now. Not yet.

"Yeah, your Majesty, it's me. I thought that I have arrived in time but…"

"In time?", Gaius interrupts him, the surprise is still showed in his face but after clearing his throat his voice is as deep as usual, "I…I don't understand, I have an appointment with you?"

Alvin is going to speak but he stops suddenly. No. It wasn't possible…

"Wait…Rowen hasn't told you anything?"

"Rowen knew that you were going to come?"

Alvin stares at Gaius in disbelief. That old man…he was more incredible than he had thought.

"Yeah, in fact Rowen has been the one who had arranged this reunion"

Gaius blinks with confusion a couple of times. Then he gets ups and goes to the wall near the door, where there is a kind of telephone. Gaius takes it and speaks for half a minute before hanging up. Then he turns around.

"It seems that Rowen had forgotten to tell me about it", comments Gaius as approaching the table again, but this time instead of sitting down he leans against it, face to face with Alvin.

Alvin doesn't say anything. It's rather improbably that Rowen had forgotten something like that, but maybe Gaius doesn't know Rowen well yet to realize that…

Or maybe he does, because then Gaius exhales a sigh of resignation before saying.

"A Prime Minister that does what he pleases…I should have known that this was going to happen by choosing Rowen for that position"

Alvin can't avoid the laughter when hears that last comment, and when he looks at Gaius again he sees that he is looking at him with a surprised expression.

"I'm sorry", he says immediately misinterpreting Gaius' look, "I'm not laughing at you, your Majesty, it's just…"

"No, no, it's okay", says Gaius immediately, "It's just been a while since the last time I saw you laugh", Gaius gives him a hint of a smile, "It's nice to see it again"

Alvin gulps, and this time it seems that it's Gaius who seems to misinterpret Alvin's change of expression because he immediately adopts his serious face again, as he was afraid of having made Alvin uncomfortable with that last comment.

"I apologize for not having received you before, but when my soldiers told me that there was a very insistent man that wanted to see me it hadn't occurred to me that it was you"

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I haven't waited too much"

In fact, it has been his fault because he hadn't wanted to say his name when the soldiers asked them, because he had been afraid of Gaius not wanting to see him, but well, he needn't say that. Besides, after their last horrible conversation it was understandable that Gaius hadn't thought that the insistent man was him.

"Alright. So, what do you want to discuss

Alvin gulps again. He had almost studied what he was going to say and how he was going to say it, but now, the words seemed trapped in his throat.

"Well…", he begins to say to gain time and to try to calm down a little, "there are a couple of things that I have to tell you, so would you be disposed to listen to me…Gaius?"

When Gaius hears Alvin saying his name, his eyes open wide and Alvin can see him gulping this time, but immediately his unreadable expression comes back as he nods once, a little too quick.

"First of all, thanks", Gaius frowns with a confused look, "my mother", and of course, words were escaping from Alvin's mouth before ever thinking them as he had planned, but what the hell, he had never had good memory in the first place, "you took care of her until the end when you didn't have to do it, so thank you"

Gaius averts his eyes.

"You shouldn't thank me for that", and it's Alvin's turn to frown, "I couldn't save her. If I had ordered my men to look after her better, we could have detected that she was being poisoned and…"

"Gaius", Gaius shuts up and looks at him again, and for the face that he was showing it seemed that he didn't believe yet that Alvin was calling him with familiarity again, "it's not your fault at all. Besides, my mother knew it and she decided to accept it, so don't blame yourself"

Gaius opens his mouth, about to ask Alvin more explanations, but at the end he only nods.

"And second thing", and with that, Alvin takes a deep breath and makes sure to not to stop looking at Gaius, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my changes of behavior between hot and cold when I was with you. I'm sorry for having been running away without trusting you and without explaining you anything. I'm sorry for having been a complete idiot and having told you things when I didn't know anything about your true intentions… and I'm sorry for not having been brave enough to acknowledge these feelings that I have for you and reject you instead"

Alvin stops talking almost without breath. He hasn't stopped looking at Gaius for a moment, and although he hasn't apparently changed his face, his eyes are slightly more opened than usual and his hands are now grabbing the edge of the table with force, showing his nervousness.

"With…", Gaius speaks, and Alvin is surprised to see how Gaius stops talking, clears his throat and talks again, as he couldn't find his own voice at first, "with 'acknowledge your feelings' you mean…"

"I mean that I lied when I said that I didn't love you", snaps Alvin. God, the tension was _too much_ right now. And yes, he knew that he hasn't said 'I love you' when it was what he was trying to say; and yes, it seemed that it wasn't enough, because Gaius was still looking at him with caution, as he was afraid of Alvin retracting his words at any time, so he continues speaking. After all, he owed him a good explanation.

"At first I was only curious about you. It was the first time that I knew a man so confident in his believes and so secure about what to do. You were so different from me that I couldn't help to want to test you, to know how much of your confidence was real...but as the time passed, I discovered that I was beginning to really enjoy your company, and I began to expect the fights and the conversations. It was the first time that I wanted to be near to someone… near to you. That had never happened to me, and although I realized that it was something that wasn't like me at all, I decided to ignore it because it was fun...and then…"

Alvin takes a deep breath, and when he looks at Gaius again he sees that he is almost holding his breathing, so that's his final push to continue.

"And then…I began to fall in love with you, because despite how different I was and despite I was everything that you always disapproved …you never looked at me from above your shoulder, you never treated like I was someone worse…and you always were there for me. But still…"

Alvin stops talking when he feels that he has a lump on his throat. Come on, really? He was the one who was declaring, for goodness sake…

"Alvin…it's enough"

Alvin ignores the soft voice of Gaius calling his name. He had to finish. He owed him.

"But still…I denied it", he exhales a nervous laugh, "I was the one who began all this by kissing you after our fight, but since then I fucking denied it every single time that we were together, because I discovered that with you it was impossible to wear a mask, to try to be someone that I'm not, and that scared me because I...I had always been capable to hide what I wanted to hide and with you I couldn't do it…so I ran away, and since then, every time that I met you I tried my best to avoid you...and then I told you all that shit when you had always been thinking of me and I'm sorry and…"

His talking is cut when Gaius suddenly approaches him and hugs him.

"Enough, Alvin", he whispers, "that's enough. I understand it."

Alvin tries to say something but at the end he only exhales a deep sigh and as he returns the hug, his hands grabbing Gaius' back as if he was afraid of losing him.

"Besides…", begins to say Gaius without letting Alvin go yet, "It's not your fault".

"What?! Of course it's my fault!", Alvin manages to say.

"No, it isn't, not entirely at least".

They remain in their embrace a little more until Gaius separates, although he is still grabbing Alvin's arms with tenderness.

"I concede that you haven't been the easiest man to treat, especially when you insisted of keeping for you your thoughts and feelings, but despite that, I hadn't any right to demand you anything".

"Gaius, I was _always_ demanding you explanations", snaps Alvin.

"That doesn't matter".

Alvin laughs.

"Oh, so are you saying that I had all the right to ask you about everything but you hadn't?"

"No, what I am saying is that I shouldn't have intruded into your privacy without asking, and that was what I did. I am used to read people since I was twelve so I did the same with you too without noticing, and I am truly sorry about that. I hadn't any right to try to make you tell me things that you didn't want to tell…my only excuse is that my feelings for you were growing too deep that I couldn't help to want to know you more"

Alvin reddens in a second. How could Gaius say those things so bluntly?

"Okay", manages to say Alvin at the end, "I admit that it was a little shocking, but I can assure you that if you hadn't done it like that, right now I would have still been running away from you"

"I'm not sure about that", says Gaius averting his eyes, "as I said, until now I've always been able to say what a person was thinking, but right now I wasn't expect your confession at all, so maybe it should have been better to wait until you feelings cleared up instead of..."

"Gaius", Alvin interrupts, "you give me more credit than I deserve. I'm here thanks to Presa and Rowen, if it wasn't for them, I would still be denying my feelings for you"

Gaius frowns in confusion, so Alvin explains him his conversation with Rowen and Presa's letter.

"So as I said: don't worry, you made the right decision by forcing the truth out of me, your Majesty", Alvin ends the sentence with a teasing smile.

Gaius laughs. God, he had missed that expression on Gaius' face too.

"I thought that the royal treatment was going to disappear now that we are finally together" asks Gaius with an amused tone.

Alvin has to gulp before answering. They were together now. That sounds good. Really good.

"Oh, so we are together now?", Alvin comments casually after a little pause.

Gaius' eyes open wide.

"We are, aren't we?"

"I don't know", says Alvin feigning confusion, "I have always thought than when two people are together the least they can do is to kiss each other, and I think that we haven't done that yet…your Majesty"

Alvin ends the sentence looking at Gaius with a rather intentional look, praying inside that he catches the hint, and when he sees the King's smile he knows that he had understood it. Damn, he had missed this kind of play _so much_.

"Indeed you are right", comments Gaius with the same neutral tone approaching Alvin, "so may I assume that you are going to keep with the formal treatment until then?"

"Yep, I think so…your Majesty", Alvin says again without averting his eyes from Gaius. He was getting close and Alvin could feel his heart beating fast again.

Gaius was now just in front of him, his face inches apart from his own and his eyes without stopping looking at him for a moment. Suddenly, Gaius moves one of his hands to the back of Alvin's neck slowly, as the other hand settles in Alvin's hip. Alvin finds himself licking his lips that are dry from the tension as his breathing begins to fasten. "Well…", Gaius closes the gap even more, until their lips are almost touching, "shouldn't we done something about it then?"

And _finally_, the gap between them disappears completely when Gaius' mouth captures Alvin's in a searing kiss. The last one opens his mouth immediately to grant Gaius more access, and when their tongues finally connect, both men exhale a moan of pure satisfaction as they began to taste each other, teeth connecting due to the hurry. Alvin can feel himself shuddering from the pleasure as his hands grabs Gaius by his lower back and forces his bodies be even closer. Yes. Oh god, _yes_, he had missed this so damn much... But right now it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Much more.

Without stopping kissing Gaius for a moment, Alvin forces him to go backwards until Gaius hits his desk, some papers and documents falling to the floor. Alvin can feel Gaius sigh in surprise against his mouth, and when he attempts to say something Alvin silences him with another hard kiss, as his hands reach the front of Gaius shirt and begin to unbutton it almost desperately.

Alvin fears that Gaius tried to stop him then but he doesn't do anything, the only change is that the hand that was previously settled on the back of his head now is grabbing Alvin's hair with more force. Alvin smirks against Gaius' mouth. He was trying to maintain control. He had to do something about it.

When Gaius' shirt is completely opened, Alvin stops kissing him for a moment and stares at the new exposed flesh hungrily, biting his lower lip with anticipation. Since the moment he had seen Gaius half-naked back on Elympios he had wanted to touch that skin, but then when he saw Gaius in his final form, chest exposed and tattoos adorning it, he had dreamed about it during the past two days…and now he could finally do something about it.

So he kisses Gaius again, forcing his tongue inside, invading his mouth with violence, as his hands settle on Gaius chest. God, it was as warm at the rest of his body and softer that he had thought…Alvin changes his mind. Touching wasn't enough. He wanted to taste it too.

So Alvin stops kissing Gaius again and settles his mouth on Gaius' neck. He begins to slowly lick it but not much time after he is sucking it hungrily, making the last one grunt in a low tone, and when Alvin is sure that the King is going to have a mark there (in part it was revenge for the others times he did the same to him) he begins to go down to his collarbone until he arrives at his pectorals, leaving a trace of licks and bites adorning Gaius' dark skin.

"Alvin…", Alvin raises his eyes to look at Gaius. The last one is breathing heavily, his purple eyes shining with an aura that he hadn't seen before, and his voice even deeper than usual, "Alvin…if this continues…I don't know if I will be able to stop…"

Alvin doesn't know if Gaius had said it on purpose but that last words had gone directly to his lower half. Alvin takes a deep breath and incorporates again, locking eyes with Gaius, and approaches his face to his again until their noses barely touch. However, instead the kiss that Gaius was expecting, Alvin diverts his mouth and settles it on Gaius' ear, making the last one grunt again as grabbing with more force Alvin's hip and hair. _So his ears are sensitive…I have to remember that, _thinks Alvin to himself.

"That sounds good to me…", he whispers in a sensual tone making sure to grind against Gaius making him groan again, "lose control…your Majesty", he didn't now at first if using right now the royal treatment was a good idea, but when he feels Gaius trembling against him with barely suppressed desire just before forcing back his head to crash their lips together again, he knows that he had used the right words.

Alvin manages to kiss back somehow, trying to use his tongue the same way Gaius was doing now as he ravages his mouth with vigor. However, the previous control that Alvin had (or that Alvin thought that he had) disappears completely when Gaius grabs Alvin by the back of his thighs. Gaius elevates him without any effort forcing Alvin to wrap his legs around Gaius' waist to not to fall, and then he drops him on the table making Alvin lose his breath but not for the impact of his back against the surface, but for the vision that was above him: Gaius, with his exposed chest full of his marks going up and down due to his fast breathing, and looking at him with a predatory look…god, could it be something sexier?

However, Alvin hasn't time to think anymore when this time it's Gaius the one who leans above him with an incredibly speed and attacks his neck just in the right spot, making Alvin arch his body.

"Oh god…_yes_…", Alvin moans by exposing more his neck at the same time that he bucks his hips up searching for friction. With that last movement Gaius sighs and bites his neck with more force making Alvin exhale another moan. He was going to have a really difficult mark to hide but right now he couldn't care less.

Gaius stops abusing his neck and begins to attack his mouth again, giving him open-mouthed kisses while his hands settle on Alvin's shirt and begins to unbutton it as well, and when it's completely opened Alvin doesn't lose time and puts one of his arms around Gaius neck making him almost fall over him in order to make both of their chests connect. Both men exhale a moan with the contact, and Gaius settles both of his hands on Alvin's hips and helps him to grind up against him.

They began to thrust against each other, the desk making noises due to the rough movements as some more papers falls to the floor. Alvin's moans become louder as the time passes. The grinding is intense, so intense that he begins to feel paint due the friction of his pants, so in a quick movement he unzips them, releasing some of the pressure. Then he settles his hands on Gaius crotch, making him exhale a groan of satisfaction, and does the same.

As soon as both of his pants are unzipped, they return to their grinding, the sensations more intense due to the almost direct contact, now only suppressed by their respective underwear.

"Better?", exhales Alvin between labored pants. Gaius averts his eyes without answering, "what's the matter?"

Gaius looks at him again, his expression unreadable for a moment, and then suddenly his hand is on Alvin's member, making the last one exhale a cry mix surprise and pleasure as he feels his cock being stroked and liberated completely from his underwear.

"It's okay if…", begins to say Gaius with a unsure voice at the same time that he liberates his member as well, and Alvin can't avoid a gulp when he confirms that, as he had thought, the size was rather interesting…wait, he had just picturing himself as the one receiving? Honestly, how submissive he was…? However, his thoughts are cut when Gaius align their cocks together and begins to thrust again.

"Ooh god…aah!", Alvin moans mimicking Gaius movements. He hadn't suggested doing it directly because he wasn't sure if Gaius wanted it but _god_, it was as good as he had imagined.

"Is it okay?", exhales Gaius against his lips, his hands settled again on Alvin's hips.

"Y-Yeah…keep moving!", exclaims Alvin returning the kisses. He had been close to come a moment ago, but now with the direct contact he could feel the familiar warm settling on his stomach…but he didn't want to finish. Not yet. Not like that.

"Gaius…", he whispers, "let's do it"

Gaius suddenly stops and looks at him with widen eyes.

"What?"

Alvin gulps. It probably wasn't a good idea, things were already too accelerate, and he hadn't done it with a man before, but his body was crying him to keep going, so he ignores his brain and speaks again.

"You've heard me…let's do it", he repeats.

Now it's Gaius' turn to gulp.

"Are you sure?".

Alvin nods.

"Yeah, I want you. Now"

And it was true. He was a little afraid, but he wanted it…and for the way Gaius attacks him again it seemed that he wanted it as well, so they kiss again, even needier than before, and now the table is shaking so much that is suppressing the noises that both of them are making. Alvin feels his heart beating even crazier than before. He was going to do it. With Gaius. Now. He couldn't believe it yet…

_Knock knock._

No…it had to be a joke…

_Knock knock._

Alvin and Gaius stop and stare at each other in disbelief.

"Don't tell me…that the door is…"

"Your Highness? Is it everything all right?"

Yes, it wasn't a joke. It takes Gaius a couple of seconds to answer.

"Y-yes", and this time, even him has to clear his throat before being able to answer with an almost neutral voice, "everything is okay, is there any problem?"

"I've heard some noises from inside and I was worried that…", and at that moment, another voice can be heard. A voice that both of them know well.

"You, young man! How do you dare to disturb the King in such an impolite manner!?", Alvin and Gaius opens his mouth in astonishment almost at the same time. They had never heard Rowen be so angry.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Prime Minister, I just…"

"You just nothing! I told all of you that you shouldn't disturb the King this morning under any circumstances"

"B-but…"

"No excuses! Go away before I find out your name and I made sure that you are fired for such impertinence"

"Y-yes sir! And excuse me, your Highness"

Alvin and Gaius keep staring at the door without moving a muscle, and then they hear a deep sigh from the other side of the door before Rowen speaks again.

"My apologies, your Highness, I hope that your _reunion_ hadn't been ruined. You can continue at ease", and then he leaves.

Gaius looks at Alvin again from above. They continue looking at each other for some seconds until Alvin can't stand it anymore and begins to laugh as covering his eyes with one hand. Gaius quickly follows him, until both are laughing as they have never done before because honestly, the situation couldn't have been more ridiculous.

"Oh man…", exclaims Alvin, "what a way to destroy the mood"

"Indeed", nods Gaius, "I suppose that it's safe to assume that Rowen knows about us?"

"Yep, I think that is very probably"

They look at each other with smiles still on their faces. After some seconds, Gaius leans again and kisses Alvin but this time without hurry, just a light kiss that Alvin gladly accepts.

"Alvin", begins to say Gaius in a guilty tone, "I think that it's better if…"

"Don't worry, I know what you are going to say", he immediately answers, with a mix of relief and disappointment.

Gaius averts his eyes. Then he incorporates and Alvin does the same. Both of them zips again his pants and leans against the table side to side. After some more seconds, Alvin leans his head to his side to rest it on Gaius' shoulder, and the last one kisses him lightly before both of them remain quiet again.

"Can I make you a question?", Alvin asks after hesitating a little.

"Yes, go ahead"

"You didn't want to do it yet, right?", Alvin tries to say it with a casual tone but he can't avoid letting some sadness slide. Gaius doesn't say anything for a moment but Alvin feels him tensing, and then suddenly Gaius is in front of him again, his hands around Alvin's waist and his mouth attacking his with passion. Alvin exhales a moan of surprise and returns the kiss as his hands grab Gaius face. Damn, he wasn't going to get tired of kissing him…

Then, suddenly Gaius' mouth is on his neck again, sucking with such force that Alvin exhales a strangled gasp.

"Fuck, Gaius…D-don't do that, I won't be able to hide it if…"

"Take back your words", says Gaius against his neck without stopping his attack, and Alvin has to make an effort to speak again because damn, he liked it much more than he was going to admit but he didn't want to have a mark for two weeks.

"W-what?"

"What you've said of me not wanting to do it with you: take…back…your…words…", and with every pause he gives a knew bite to his neck making Alvin bit his lower lip to avoid to moan even louder.

"O-okay, okay, sorry, I shouldn't have said that!", he almost cry. Forcing Gaius to stop the teasing, and when Gaius is finally in front of him again, Alvin realizes that he is looking at him with a frown, "Gaius…?"

"I want to do it with you ", says Gaius with a serious tone, "I can promise you that I only need a little push for ignoring my reasoning, pushing you against this table again and continue from where we've been interrupted"

The last words are said in such a deeper voice that Alvin sighs trying to calm down. That sounded really good…And if Gaius managed to use his final form while doing it with him…god, he was getting hard again only with just that thought…

"But…", Gaius cuts his fantasies at once, "I think that if we do it now, we'll regret it, because the next months are going to be a complete chaos: I will have to deal with negotiations with Elympios, to establish who will be the king of Rashugal after the death of Nachtical, to deal with all the problems that there will be with the disappearance of the boosters and the spyrixes...I'm not going to have time for anything, not even for you", he rest his forehead against Alvin's while closing his eyes, "it's going to be already rather difficult to work because I'm going to remember what had just happened _every time_ that I sit down here, so if we keep going…"

Gaius doesn't end the sentence but Alvin understands what he is trying to say.

"I get it. You are suggesting not seeing each other until everything calms down, right?"

Gaius averts his eyes with guiltiness, so Alvin doesn't lose time to kiss him to make clear that he didn't blame him, because although he could sometimes forget it, Gaius was a king, and as a king his obligations towards his people were first, so with the actual chaotic politic situation, Gaius needed to be exclusively focused on fixing it. If Alvin was with Gaius right now, he could end being a burden to him, and he didn't want that.

"I get it", repeats Alvin, "It sucks, but it's the best", he says with a frustrated smile, "besides, I still have to discover how I'm going to live from now on since I'm not a mercenary anymore, so I'm going to be rather busy too"

They remain silent from a moment, their foreheads still touching, until Alvin is the first one to break the silence.

"How much time?", he tries to use a casual voice but his voice sounds a little worried against his will.

"Well, I can't tell how much time you need to..."

"Don't worry about me, the time that takes me to rearrange my life surely will be bound to the time that you take to fix everything, I'm a hell of dependent man. So...how much time?"

Gaius begins thinking with a frown. Seconds pass and Alvin begins to get impatient. After a long complete minute Gaius speaks.

"Well, you have to know that this it's something estimated, I'm not sure if..."

"How much?"

"...One year…at least"

Alvin's heart skips a beat but he forces himself to stay imperturbable.

"One year", Alvin repeats.

"I am afraid so".

Alvin stays silent. He knew that he had to be grateful for it, because with all the things that Gaius has to do he should have expected a longer time, but still a part of himself was expecting to not to reach the year.

Alvin notices then the tension on Gaius. Probably he was putting the blame on him again, so Alvin exhales an exaggerated and loud sigh.

"Well, I suppose that it can't be helped, it's my fault for getting involved with a king".

Gaius looks at Alvin with surprise, and the last one smiles him ironically, making disappear some of Gaius' tension. Was Gaius really fearing to be rejected at this point just because of the time? Alvin smiles to himself. And then he was the insecure one…

"So...it's fine with you?"

"Hah, of course it's _not_ fine, I would like to not to have to wait at all", he snorts, "but well, if you give me one year then I can promise you that the man that you will meet after that time will be a completely different one".

Gaius laughs.

"That would be a pity, because I've fallen for the man you are now"

Alvin blushes a little. Damn it, we wasn't used to those kind of comments…although he liked them. Very much.

"Oh, don't worry: I only have intention to change the mercenary habits, I promise that after a year you will encounter an honest business man...well, or a simple honest man if things doesn't work as well as I expect", he ends the sentence scratching the back of his head.

"Okay. I'll take your word", says Gaius with a smile while offering Alvin a hand. The last one chuckles.

"Of course, your Majesty, who do you think I am?", he answers with a teasing tone by accepting it.

"Alvin, if you keep calling me that when we are alone…"

Alvin laughs.

"Okay, okay, it was a joke…although you have liked it when I called you that before", and Alvin's smirk widens when he sees Gaius gulping and reddening a little.

"That was different"

"You don't have to be ashamed of that, if you like the king-subordinate play I don't mind to…"

"_Alvin_…", says Gaius with a warning tone, and Alvin laughs again.

"God, you are so easy to tease", he hugs Gaius still laughing, and after some seconds Gaius exhales a resigned sigh and returns the hug, "I'm gonna miss this", he adds after some seconds.

"Yes, me too"

"Oh, you so are you gonna miss my teasing?"

"…You are right, maybe I could survive with a little less of it", comments ironically Gaius making Alvin smile, "although I love you for that as well"

Alvin exhales a gasp of surprise. Yes, he had heard Gaius say it before but at that moment he had still been too confused to really appreciate it...but now everything was okay, they were finally together, and he could feel happy about hearing him saying that without having any regrets.

"You have a strange taste, you know it, right?", comments Alvin ironically to try to hide his embarrassment.

"Maybe", comments Gaius, and the smile can be heard in his voice.

"…Me too", and yes, Alvin knows that if he was Gaius at that moment, he would make a joke by saying, '_Oh, so you have a strange taste too?_' but fortunately Gaius only hugged him even more tightly and kissed him on the neck.

"Okay, before we become even sappier I think that I should be going", says Alvin as he forces himself to separate.

"Yes, it's a good idea. Although maybe you want to rearrange yourself a little before leaving", adds Gaius, and Alvin realizes then that he was still half naked.

"You are no one to talk", he replies looking at Gaius' exposed chest, and then he notices the marks that he has done him and can't avoid a sigh of exasperation. One year until he could taste that perfect skin again…He slaps himself internally. It was useless to complain, he knew that, but fuck, it was frustrating!

Both men get dressed again, and when they are presentable again, they look at each other.

"Well…", Alvin begins to say, and he is really proud to maintain his voice firm because now that he was leaving definitely, the lump on his throat was threatening to come back, "I'll see you in a year, then"

Gaius nods. They remain quiet for a moment before sharing a last goodbye kiss, and when they are going to separate Alvin grabs Gaius face with his hands and kisses him again, this time more passionately.

"_Just_ one year. Promise me", he whispers against his mouth.

Gaius swallows, and Alvin knows that he is being selfish, maybe it was one year and half, or even more, but he wants Gaius to know that although he understands that they have to separate, he wants to wait the less time possible.

"One year. I promise", and Gaius answers with such seriousness that Alvin sighs relieved. He knew that Gaius was going to do everything he could to fulfill that promise, and that was enough…although it still hurt.

"Okay. Good luck with your royal stuff"

Gaius nods with a smile.

"Good luck with your path to become the perfect business man", and it's Alvin's turns to laugh.

"Can't promise the 'perfect' part, but I'll try"

After sharing another kiss, they finally separate and Alvin leaves the room, turning back just once more because he can't possibly leave without making a comment.

"And be sure to keep single until we reunite again, your Majesty. I wouldn't like to see you already married with a rich queen and with a couple of kids wandering around"

Gaius laughs.

"I don't think that in one year that could be even possible, but don't worry. I'll be faithful"

Alvin nods with a smile.

"I'll be waiting. Goodbye, Gaius"

Alvin finally leaves the room as saying goodbye with his hand as he always does. When the doors close behind him, he leans against them for a moment and sighs. A year…well, thinking carefully he was probably going to be so busy that he won't be able to get depressed: he had to search a new place to stay, maybe he could go to speak to Balan so he helped him to find it…and he had to find what work he was going to do now that he planned to be a really respectable man, having in mind that it had to be a good job because he didn't want to get bored or worst: to become a boring man, and…

…And he couldn't lie to himself: he was going to miss Gaius, very much, and being busy wasn't going to change that…but well, fortunately he wasn't alone anymore: he had Jude and the rest, and Balan, and even Jurgen now that he lived in his previous house…and speaking of Jurgen he could be a good option as a partner, now that he had retired from the wyverns maintenance to take care of Isla…yes, maybe he should go to Xian Du again to speak to him.

Alvin stops leaning against the doors, and with renew confidence he finally leaves the building. However, before leaving the city he turns around and looks at the castle one last time. To wait a year was going to be hard for sure, but he knew that Gaius would be there for him after that time…and if he wasn't, he would be the one to force him to be. He wasn't going to spend any second more than necessary.

"One year, your Majesty, or this future ex-mercenary will go after you although he has to assault this damn castle", he says aloud with a smile, and then he continues walking towards his new destination without turning his head back again, decided to make that year the shortest of his life.

* * *

**And with this chapter, the first part of this fic is finished at last :) Sorry if all these chapters have been boring, when I re-read them I realized that maybe I could have shorten the canon story some more…but well, I feel satisfied with the way their relationship has been established, I hope that you think the same…more or less at least ^^U Don't worry, from now on it won't be almost canon story because as I promised, from now on the M rate of this fic will have sense (finally! :D) so for the ones who were waiting for this thanks for your patience! And thanks so much to the people who writes me comments as well, I really appreciate them ;) **

**This update has been faster than usual because Alvin's declaration was almost the first thing that I imagined when I began to write this fic :P so ******I suppose that the next update will take me two-three weeks as always.** I hope you have liked the story so far and that you keep reading it! :)**


	11. Reunion

And a year has passed :D Will Gaius and Alvin be able to reunite again? Read and you'll discover it :P** \- See the end of the chapter for notes**.

**NOTE**: From now on the story will be situated during Tales of Xillia 2 but as I warned the canon story would be almost non-existent. However, if at some point I use any elements of the original story I'll be warning about it as always. Sorry in advance for grammatical errors too, I haven't revised this chapter as much as the others so I'll fix them when I have more time ;)

* * *

"Aaaah! No, no, no, I'm late!"

Alvin's eyes open wide when he awakes after hearing that cry. He looks at the clock of his night stand and exhales a groan of frustration when he sees that he still had twenty minutes to keep sleeping. Damn girl…

However he hasn't time to keep complaining about her because he immediately hears another voice, almost as loud as the first.

"And for that reason do you have to wake up all the building as well?"

Alvin covers his eyes and exhales a sigh of resignation. Definitely, he wasn't going to be able to sleep again, so he gets up. He doesn't bother to get changed yet and leaves his room. The image that he sees is the same as always when Leia is going to be late for a job: Leia eating as fast as possible (because she can be late but she is not going to miss a meal) while discussing with Balan, who has already finished his breakfast and is sitting on the armchair trying to read, although now he's more focused on shouting back at Leia.

"Oh, good morning Alvin!", Leia greets him and Alvin greets back with a gesture of his hand before sitting on a chair in front of her, "umh…you…you haven't got up earlier because of me, right?"

"Of course he has", says Balan, and exhales a sigh of exasperation, "I can't understand how you can be so disorganized, I reminded you yesterday three times to check out the alarm clock"

"And I did!", exclaims Leia, "but it's not my fault if my boss suddenly gives me special assignments"

"Special assignments?", and yes, Alvin knows that probably it's not a good idea to ask since almost every time that he intervenes while those both are discussing it's him who ends being shouted at, but he has curiosity.

Leia shakes his head with a secretive smile on his face while standing up to carry her used plates to the sink.

"I can't give details about that"

"Tsk, I'm sure that even you don't know what it's about", says Balan while trying to read again. Alvin looks at Leia expecting the explosion but to his surprise she blushes a little.

"Well… it's true that I haven't received so much details… but I'm sure that it's something big!", although she has begun the sentence with hesitation, she ends it with his confident pose, hands on her hips and wide smile.

Alvin can't avoid a laugh as he takes one of the toasts of the central plate, and Balan only exhales a resigned sigh.

"Well, I should be going", she says grabbing his bag and his notebook, "good luck with the Fortress' visit you two"

"Good luck with your _special_ assignment", comments Alvin with an ironic tone, making Leia laugh.

"Where do you have to go this time?", Balan asks casually, but Alvin has to suppress a smile when he realizes that his cousin is listening carefully to the response.

"Marksburg", says Leia when she about to open the door to leave, and she turns around with a suspicious look, "why? Are you going to send me to go shopping for you like the last time?"

"No, I don't need anything from Marksburg", Balan says, and Alvin can see how the slightly tension of his cousin's shoulders disappears.

"Well then, see you _leia_", she says with a smile looking at Alvin, who says goodbye with a gesture.

"Be careful", Balan says after a moment of hesitation.

"Okaaay", and with that Leia finally leaves.

Balan leans his body against the armchair exhaling a sigh. Then he stands up and he is about to go to his room again when he realizes that Alvin is looking back at him with a rather amused look.

"Come on, say the joke, you're dying to do it", says his cousin with such a monotone tone that Alvin begins to laugh.

"I've not said anything yet"

"It's not necessary, your expression is rather easy to read"

"Oh? And what does it say?", Alvin asks with a teasing tone. Balan crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives Alvin a patient look.

"Alfred, I've told you already, I don't like her"

"No, of course not", says Alvin with an ironic smile.

"I'm just worried about her", his cousin says, averting his eyes, "she takes her job too seriously…"

"You do that too"

"Yes, but I'm not doing a dangerous job"

"She is a journalist, Balan, she is not doing anything too dangerous…"

"No?", Balan interrupts him with a harsh tone, "she is a Rieze Maxian whose dream is to write an article about Elympion's opinion about Rieze Maxian and vice versa, if she is not careful she can begin to ask questions to the wrong person, maybe an Elympian who really hates the Rieze Maxians, and then…"

"Balan", Alvin interrupts with a smile, "We are talking about Leia, remember? She is not a princess who needs to be saved, she is more like the dragon the knight has to kill"

Balan begins to laugh for the comparison, calming down.

"Next time say that when she is present"

"Like Hell! I don't want to be beaten", the both of them begins to laugh, "but seriously, although she can be a really disaster sometimes, she knows what she is doing, and she'll be careful"

Balan nods more relieved, and Alvin could have stopped there but if he had done that, he wouldn't have been like him at all.

"So don't worry, you loved one knows how to take care of herself"

Balan exhales another sigh.

"Alfred, I'm ten years older than her"

"Bah, that's nothing, you seem younger than you are", says Alvin with a dismissive gesture.

"And she is still a girl…"

"She's about to turn seventeen, at that age people can be already considered an adult"

"And she is in love with Jude"

Alvin opens his mouth to say a comment but then he sees that his cousin's expression is tenser than before and decides to stay quiet. After all, Balan is right.

"But well, why are we still talking about this when there is something much more interesting to discuss?"

Balan is using his usual tone again, and his eyes are now fixed in Alvin with a look that he has learnt to fear.

"What do you mean?"

Balan looks at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Do you think I haven't noticed?"

Alvin moves in his chair with discomfort.

"Notice what?"

"Come on, Alfred, I know that you can lie better"

"I promise you that I don't know…"

"Four days", Alvin freezes, that bastard had realized, "you've spent the past four days jumping almost every time that the phone rings or someone calls the door", Balan looks at him, and this time there is no teasing in his words when he speaks, "Alfred, you are waiting someone?"

The last sentence is a statement more than a question, and Alvin averts his eyes.

"Yeah, you've caught me", Alvin lies with a guilty smile, "the last job that I have is rather important and we are expecting news at any moment, so maybe I've been a little stressed about it"

Balan nods thoughtfully.

"I thought that the last job that you had to do was boring as hell because even you had to be doing paperwork", Balan says casually, and Alvin gulps. Damn Balan, what did his cousin have to listening to him?

Balan chuckles at that moment.

"Look at you, Alfred, since you have become a legal man you don't know how to lie anymore", Balan says teasingly, and Alvin can't avoid a resigned smile, "well, if you want to talk about it sometime I promise not to tease you too much"

Alvin laughs.

"Same here when you want to speak about certain someone"

"Oh, so can I suppose that there is romance involved?"

Alvin is so busy trying to negate it that he doesn't notice the gasp that his cousin exhales.

"Romance?", he laughs nervously, "What are you talking about? I've never said…", and then he stops talking because he realizes what Balan has just said, and when he looks at his cousin he sees that he has his eyes opened with mortification, "wait a minute, you've just speaking about _romance_ when I was teasing you about Lei…?"

"I don't remember having said something like that, and if you say anything about it I'll begin to tell things about you when you were little"

And with that last threat, Balan turns around and almost running he enters his room with a slam, leaving Alvin behind laughing. Poor Balan, he had tried to catch him and he had been caught instead. _It serves him right_, thinks Alvin with a smile.

He finishes eating and then he comes back to his room and gets changed, but before leaving he remains sitting down on his bed, his elbows leaning on his knees. Four days. Balan had been right. Four days ago it's been exactly a year since Gaius and he decided to separate…

After accepting that decision, Alvin left Kanbalar castle and he made a stop in Xian Du to speak to Yurgen about the possibility of being business partners. He accepted the proposition although they didn't know what they were going to do yet. Then Alvin came back to Elympios and went to speak to Balan. He asked his cousin help to find a place to stay (after all, he had some money saved from his previous jobs) but to his surprise, Balan offered him to stay with him. After all he had extra rooms and he was in the laboratory most part of the time, so he told him that it would be nice to have someone who could take care of his place while he wasn't there.

So Alvin moved there, and after sending a message to Yurgen they reunited to discuss what to do. After several days of thinking they decided to begin a business of exportation of Elympian products to Rieze Maxia and vice versa: Yurgen would be in charge of the paperwork and the contact with the clients and Alvin would be the one in charge of searching the materials (like hunting monsters) and delivering or selling the final products. Like that, Yurgen would do the safest work (and the most boring from Alvin's point of view) and he could keep taking care of Isla in Xian Du, and Alvin would do the most dangerous part but he was happy about it. He preferred to spend a week trying to catch a rare monster rather than one hour of writing politically correct letters to potential clients.

With that idea they began immediately to work, but of course, although they knew that they were going to have difficulties, they had much more than they had initially predicted, and the most frustrating part was that their problems were due to the fact that Yurgen was a Rieze Maxian and Alvin an Elympion. However, Yurgen and Alvin kept trying, and after almost half a year they managed to have the business half-working. They hadn't much clients yet but there was always someone clever enough to not to care about their nationality, so they were rather happy for how the business was going.

And like that, half a year passed for Alvin, and although as he had imagined he had been extremely busy, the fact that Gaius, who was now King of all Rieze Maxia, was trying to establish politics relationships with Elympios to coordinate the two worlds, was something that was on the news frequently. Alvin had never been a man who liked seeing or listening to the news, but Balan liked it, and of course Alvin couldn't say Balan to stop. It was his house after all.

However, Balan seemed to notice Alvin's discomfort (especially when one time Alvin almost broke the glass he was carrying at that moment when he saw Gaius' face on the screen of the television) and since then every time that Alvin entered the living room and there was news about politics, Balan always changed the channel. Alvin didn't know if his cousin has deduced that there was something between Gaius and him, but probably not, because if that had been the case he would have teased him the same way he does with Leia…

And speaking of her, after Yurgen and Alvin established their business Leia appeared someday to make them an interview, and that's when Alvin learned that she had decided to become journalist instead of a nurse. She told him that she was searching a place to stay and Alvin mentioned that he has been living with Balan…and then, Alvin didn't know exactly how the hell happened but at the end Leia began to live with them as well.

Of course, the discussions between her and Balan were almost constant the first weeks… until that incident happened: Balan had been investigating about spyrites as always and one of the tests went bad, really bad, and the result was that his mechanic leg was almost completely destroyed. Consequently, he had to spend almost one week at home without being able to go to the laboratory and without being able to move without help, because he had to wait for his leg to be repaired.

That was really hard for Balan, who had never liked to depend on others since he lost his leg as a kid and who had always hated to get pitied at, and for that reason, the first days Balan was a really pain in the ass because he insisted in doing everything alone although he clearly couldn't…at last, until Leia exploded and told Balan everything that she though clearly, and Alvin was sure that that's was the moment Balan fell in love with her, because his cousin wasn't expecting at all that Leia didn't care about his condition and didn't pity him for that. Maybe it was because Leia has been a weak girl when she was little or maybe because she has been helping Jude's parents as a nurse and she was used to it, but the result was that Leia helped Balan to pass through that week and their relationship changed, although maybe neither of them had realized.

For that reason, the last months passed really quickly for Alvin, because having those two around was really funny: yes, they still discussed, a lot, but now it was different, there was a warm that it wasn't there before, and a lot of times they acted as a married couple without noticing and Alvin didn't lose any chance to make them note that…although yes, Balan was right, for now Leia's thoughts seemed to be focused on Jude, and his cousin couldn't do anything about it.

Alvin sighs scratching his head while smiling. Honestly, he shouldn't be so worried about those two…but at the same time he was glad to have something to focus on besides the fact that Gaius told him that they would reunite after a year and _four days_ have passed since then…

And yes, Alvin knew that four days were nothing, after all 'a year' was something approximated but still he couldn't avoid to be impatient…damn it, he wanted to see Gaius. He didn't want to wait anymore, he had waited already a damn year!

Alvin sighs with frustration and looks at the clock. It was time to go, so he gets up from his bed and leaves the room to reunite with Balan, who is in the living room waiting for him. They had an important visit from Rieze Maxian ambassadors to the Helioborg Fortress and Balan has asked him help as a security support, so he had to focus...

But of course, at that moment Balan had to be listening he news, that were talking about the King of Rieze Maxia. Alvin suppresses another sigh, and then he makes a decision: three more days. He would give Gaius three more days and if he didn't have news about him by then, it would be him the one who would go after him.

"Umh…it's something wrong, Alfred? You're glaring at the radio"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Nah, everything's fine. Shouldn't we be going?"

Balan seems about to say something but at the end he only nods and together they leave the apartment. They had a hard day before then, so fortunately Alvin wouldn't have time to keep worrying about that damn busy King.

* * *

And yes, he was right, he hadn't time to think about Gaius, because that day Exodus decided to hijack the facilities security system of the fortress and to kidnap all the ambassadors plus Balan, who has acted as a bait to save a group of children that were in the Fortress in a school trip.

At that moment, Leia, Jude and Rowen arrive together with Ludger and Elle, a young shy boy and a little girl with a really fat cat in her arms. Alvin is disappointed to see that Gaius is not with them, and although his first impulse is to ask Rowen immediately about it he decides to wait: right now they had to put the fortress under control again, so he explains the situation to them and they decide to go together to fight with Exodus agents and try to rescue Balan and the ambassadors.

While investigating the fortress they find Elize, who was with the school trip and who had managed to put her class safe thanks to Balan's help when he distracted Exodus' agents, so she accompanies them.

They manage to advance for the fortress rather quickly and when the reach the top floor, they are surprised to see that Volt is there. Everyone is in shock. They had beaten him a year ago so why was he there again…? But well, they haven't much time to think about it because Volt attacks them so they have to fight against him again.

When they win, the scene surrounding them seems to literally break and when they look again, Volt has disappeared. Alvin blinks a couple of times. What the Hell?

At that moment Alvin realizes that Balan is hiding at the top of the roof so they help him to get down. Then a complicate discussion between Ludger and Balan begins, in which Ludger asks Balan about his brother Julius (who Balan seemed to know), and if things are not complicated enough Muzet appears at that moment and says them that Milla is missing, because she should have arrived with her to the humans world but she is nowhere to be found.

Alvin looks at Jude, who is lost in his thoughts with a rather sad expression.

"Hey, it's Milla who we are talking about. She'll be fine for sure. She is tougher than any of us"

Jude smiles at him.

"Yeah, you're right", Alvin smiles back and pats his back a couple of times. Would he be so calm if he discovered that Gaius was missing? He didn't know, but probably not.

"For now, I think that we should go to the Spirius Corporation", suggests Rowen then looking at Ludger, "since it's the place where your brother worked before the train incident happened"

Ludger only nods and the cat (Rollo) meows as he was agreeing on Rowen's proposition. It seemed that the cat was more expressive that the owner, thinks to himself Alvin with a smile.

So they decide to do that. Alvin takes opportunity to approach Rowen but just then he realizes that Leia is going to where Balan is with a furious expression.

"_You! _What the Hell were you thinking?!", she cries.

"W-what?!", exclaims Balan completely surprised.

"How did it occur to you to act as a bait?! Damn it, you could have been killed!"

"I-I just saw that they were going after the children and…"

"And what?! Do you think you're a hero or something?!"

"Oh, god, can you listening to me?! I knew that I wasn't going to be killed because I'm an Elympion but the children were Rieze Maxian and I didn't want to…wait, are you crying?"

And then Alvin's eyes open wide when Leia hugs Balan with such force that he almost fall backwards. What…? Balan stares at Leia's head who is buried on his chest, his mouth almost completely open and his cheeks a little redder than usual.

"Leia?"

"Don't speak or I'll use my weapon on you"

And for once, Balan is clever enough to comply and returns the hugs without saying anything, his arms surrounding Leia tightly.

Alvin turns finally to Rowen, his eyes still wide open, and he sees that Rowen has a rather satisfied smile on his face.

"It seems that we weren't mistaken", comments Rowen conspiratorially so only Alvin can hear him. Alvin chuckles, still a little in shock.

"Yeah, you should have seen them these past months. Although she still have to take certain honor student out of her head", Alvin scratches his head then, his heart beginning to beat a little faster when he speaks again, "umh…Rowen, about Gaius…"

"Oh, we've seen him before", Leia has stopped hugging Balan and it is she who answer.

"What?!", Alvin shouts before realizing that he should act a little more calmer.

"Yes, Gaius is travel incognito to get a sense of public opinion in Elympios", she explains with a smile. Alvin stares at them in disbelief. They…they have already met Gaius… What kind of joke was that?!

"In fact, we shouldn't call him Gaius from now on", Alvin turns to Jude trying to calm down, "since he doesn't want to be recognized he wants to be called Erston"

"Erston?", says Alvin with a frown, "couldn't he have chosen a more normal name?"

Everybody begins to laugh and Alvin has to bite his tongue to not to make an impatient comment. What was so funny now?

"It's his real name, I don't think that it's his fault that it was real uncommon", Leia says.

And with that, Alvin greets his teeth. So…not only he hasn't been able to see Gaius yet, but he has been the last one to now his real name. Great. So fucking great.

"We should be moving if we want to arrive to the Spirius Corporation before evening"

After hearing Jude's comment, the entire group begins to walk towards the exit except Alvin, who remains a little behind, his arms crossed in a tense gesture.

"Alvin", he turns around to see Rowen standing there.

"What? Any more information about _Erston_ that everybody knows and I don't?", comments with a harsh tone, and yes, he knows that he is being a jerk right now but fuck, it was so frustrating…He has been waiting a year to see him again and he was the last one? So fucking hilarious…

"No, it's rather the contrary", Rowen comments calmly before taking extract from one of his pocket a paper, "this is for you"

Alvin looks at the paper and gulps. Then he takes it and after a moment of hesitation he reads it.

'_Alvin, I'm sorry for not having been able to see you four days ago. I know that you (or better said, 'we') have waited long enough, and I can't express how much I want to be with you again. However_' - oh, shit, thinks to himself Alvin - _'I must ask for your patience a little more: if you have met Ludger you'll soon know that there is something strange going on and I need to investigate it. I promise that it'll take me a month at most' _\- come on, really, a month?! - _'yes, I know, it's quite a time' _\- and now you read me by letter too, great! - _'but I promise that this is the last time that I make you wait. Sorry again and see you soon. I love you. Gaius'_

Alvin exhales a long sigh.

"Have you read it?", Alvins asks still looking at the letter.

"Of course not. It was for your eyes only"

Alvin nods and then he laughs with a mix of relief and frustration. Well, at last Gaius had been counting the days like him...and yes, he knew that he was an idiot for having doubted about him wanting to see him again but his bad habits of mistrust were difficult to erase, although he had been improved this past year and now he was able to trust people more easily.

"It seems that the King is going to be a little busy again", he says.

"Oh, how much time?"

"…A month"

Rowen nods.

"Don't worry Alvin, to old people like us that time is almost insignificant"

"Wha…?! Are you calling me _old_?", exclaims Alvin with an offended smile. Rowen only laughs before returning with the rest of the group. Alvin looks again at the letter and sighs with resignation, the smile still on his face. Well, at last he has a month to think what he was going to do to Gaius as a punishment for making him wait more.

* * *

When they arrive at Spirius Corporation they learn about fractured dimensions, about the necessity of destroying them in order to keep the real world safe, about Ludger's ability to use Chromatus and about the ridiculous-huge debt that Ludger had to pay.

Of course, Jude immediately offered to help him to destroy the fractured dimensions _and_ to pay the debt, and everyone accepted, making Alvin sigh in frustration, because okay, Ludger was a rather nice guy but seriously, to pay a debt of 20 millions galds was something that implied a lot of jobs to do. _A lot_. But well, with a little of luck some of the jobs would help him to reunite materials to his business, so it wasn't that bad…probably.

Consequently, the next two weeks were really intense, because they helped Ludger to destroy a couple of fractured dimensions and they made some jobs to reduce the debt, although they only managed to reunite around 70.000 galds so it wasn't a great advance. Besides, something completely unexpected happened: in one of the fractured dimensions in which they had to fight against a false Muzet, the Milla of that dimension came back with them to the real world.

Of course, she was at first really resented with all of them (after all they had destroyed her world, they couldn't exactly blame her for being angry) but at the end she decided to travel with them until they found the real Milla, and due to the fact that Jude was always with her, her humor began to slowly get better.

After that, another couple of days passed without having any warning about new fractured dimensions, so they decided to go back to Trigleph. Ludger went to speak to Bisley at the Spirius Corporation in order to try to negotiate the money gained for every fractured dimension destroyed (that was almost nonexistent) and Leia was showing Milla Elympios, trying to cheer her up a little. The rest of them were at the inn, waiting for them.

"I hope that Ludger could convince them", Elize comments.

"With the fabulous speech skills of that boy you shouldn't be worried", Alvin says with an ironic smile, putting his hands on the back of his head while stretching on the chair where he was sat.

"Come on, don't be mean!", Elize exclaims, but she has a smile on his face.

"I think that we should think in another strategy just in case", comments Rowen while playing thoughtfully with his beard, "for example, maybe we should consider divide the group, going all together can be inefficient if the job is easy"

"You have a point there", Jude comments nodding, "but how are we going to make the subgroups?"

"Don't worry Jude, we are not going to separate you from Milla", Alvin says teasingly.

"What?! I wasn't saying it for that!", everyone begins to laugh when Jude blushes.

"We are eight in the group", Muzet says then, "so the division is clear, with two groups of four people…"

"No! We are nine!"

Everyone looks at the place where Leia's voice has sound. She is standing at the door with a wide smile on his face, and Alvin's almost fall from the chair when he sees that besides Milla someone else is accompanying her. Someone who isn't Ludger.

"Ga…Erston?!"

Elize is the first who speaks, but Alvin doesn't hear her He is just staring at Gaius, mouth half-opened from the surprise and breathing beginning to get faster. There he was. At last.

"I thought that you were going to be out for a month", Rowen comments then.

"Yes, I thought that as well", oh damn, he had missed to hear that voice, "but at the end I managed to investigate what I wanted faster than I thought"

"He was in front of the Spirius Corporation with a lot of people surrounding him", explains Leia with a chuckle.

Gaius finally approaches them and after greeting everybody his eyes locks with Alvin's and this one can't avoid gulping. The only change in Gaius was his hair, that seemed a little shorter, and well, his clothes, but he was the same, and his purple eyes looking directly at him with intensity were the same as he remembered as well.

"Hey, long time no see", Alvin doesn't know how he manages to find his own voice so quickly, "_Erston_"

And damn, the way that Gaius opens his eyes when he says that name before regaining his almost neutral expression again is priceless.

"Glad to see you too", Gaius replies, "I've heard that you have begun a business"

And Alvin is going to answer when Rowen intervenes.

"Indeed he has. Maybe you should show it to him, Alvin. After all we have to wait for Ludger before going anywhere"

Alvin looks back at Gaius who hasn't stopped looking at him even when Rowen has spoken. Could Rowen be giving them a chance to…?

"But we haven't decided the groups yet", Jude comments then, "maybe now that Gaius is here it would be good that…"

"Oh, but we should wait Ludger for that too, don't you think?", Rowen replies.

Yeah, he was doing precisely that.

"Oh, you're right", Jude says at the end.

"I suppose that it wouldn't take Ludger too much to come back, maybe we only have to wait ten minutes or so", and with that last part he is clearly looking at Alvin. Ten minutes. Well, his workplace wasn't far, in two minutes they could be there and that left them with eight minutes. _Enough_.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick, actually there is not much to see yet, but I'd be an honor to show it to you", Alvin says getting up.

"I follow you then", Gaius comments, and damn, he hasn't stopped looking at him for a damn moment and that was making incredibly nervous.

"See you later then", comments Leia cheerily, and after saying goodbye the both of them leave the inn.

Alvin doesn't lose anytime and begins to walk.

"Umh…", he doesn't exactly know how to bring the theme to Gaius, maybe he hadn't caught Rowen's hints and he really wanted to see his business, "my workplace is not far away so we can…"

And then, his suggestion is ended when Gaius grabs his arm and drags him to the nearest alley. Alvin is about to ask where they are going when Gaius suddenly stops making Alvin almost trip over.

"Gaius, what the hell…?"

But he is interrupted again, because at that moment Gaius turns around and Alvin has barely time to identify the lust adorning Gaius' look before his back is violently pushed against the wall and his mouth attacked with a desperate kiss that takes his breath away. Alvin feels his heart beating faster and his lower half already reacting. Fuck. Oh, fuck, he wasn't expecting that but _god_, Gaius' lips against his own felt as good as he remembered.

Alvin's arms fly to Gaius' neck surrounding it, forcing Gaius to kiss him even deeper, his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth violently.

"You're twenty days late, you know?", Alvin manages to say one of the times they had to stop kissing to take some air.

"I know", it's the hoarse answer just before kissing him again, hard, Gaius' hands settling on Alvin's hips grabbing them firmly, "damn, I've missed you", Gaius settles his mouth on Alvin's neck and sucks with such force that Alvin exhales a loud moan before remembering that they could be caught.

Oh damn, he was in an alley making out as there was no tomorrow with the King of Rieze Maxia in the capital of Elympios…could it be something riskier? And why the hell did that arouse him so much?

Gaius keeps attacking his neck and Alvin has to bite his bottom lip to not to moan every time that Gaius finds a new spot. Alvin begins to slide his hands by Gaius' perfect back before stopping at his lower back to push Gaius against him, making their lowers half connect. Alvin feels Gaius gasping against his neck and then he remembers something. Oh, he had to prove it now…

Alvin forces then Gaius' head up again but instead of kissing him he settles his mouth on Gaius' ear and bites it, making Gaius shudder against him.

"Is this all you've got…_Erston_?"

And yes, Alvin was expecting Gaius reacting to that, but what he wasn't expecting was that Gaius reacted _so damn much_, because when Alvin spelled his true name with such a sensual voice, Gaius exhaled a low grunt before forcing Alvin wrap his legs around his waist and attacked his neck even more hungrily than before at the same time that he began to grind against him more roughly.

"Ohh god…ah…aah!", Alvin's head fell backwards exposing even more his neck, opportunity that Gaius didn't lose to abuse the new exposed skin. Alvin surrounds his arms Gaius' neck again to not to fall as he makes sure to keep moving against him. Shit. Oh shit. He wasn't going to last if they kept with that rhythm.

"Gaius…", he whispers making Gaius leave his neck and kiss him again, their fast breaths mixing together, "fuck, Gaius, I'm so close…", Alvin exhales incoherently kissing Gaius again open-mouthed and messy. Damn it. He was losing control but it felt good. It felt so good. He didn't want to stop now…

Suddenly, a strident sound makes Alvin almost shout from the shock, erasing all the needs that he had to come.

"What the hell is that?", Alvin exclaims when he realizes that the sound comes from one of Gaius' pockets.

"I think that it's my phone", Gaius says simply taking it out of his pocket. Alvin pushes Gaius back a little and stands again on the floor.

"And can't you lower the volume to that thing?", he says, and then he realizes that Gaius is looking at his phone with a rather concentrate look, "wait, you don't know how to use it?"

Gaius looks at him with a blank expression. Okay, that was a yes.

"Give it to me", says Alvin with a sigh taking the phone from Gaius' hands and finally the horrible sound stops, "it's a message from Rowen"

"From Rowen?", Gaius says with a frown, "and what does it say?"

Alvin opens the message and sighs in frustration.

"_Ludger is back_. Damn kid, it hasn't passed ten minutes yet!", Alvin exclaims leaning against the wall and giving the phone back to Gaius, who puts it on his pocket again. They remain silent for a moment, looking at each other, and after a few seconds they begin to laugh.

"This is ridiculous", Alvin says when they calm down.

"Yes, a little", Gaius nods.

Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Oh man, do you think that there will be a time without us being interrupted?"

Gaius shrugs.

"I hope so, or maybe I will have to begin to use spells to force a barrier around us so no one bothers us"

Alvin laughs for the suggestion. They look at each other for some seconds before Gaius approaches Alvin again. He grabs Alvin's face and then he kisses him but this time calmly, and Alvin responds with the same pace, losing himself into Gaius' lips.

"I see you've changed your style a little", Gaius comments pointing at Alvin's beard with his eyes, and Alvin chuckles.

"Yep, like this I seem more mature, right?"

"Only a little older"

"What?! You're the second person in calling me old today, if it's for the beard…"

Gaius laughs and kisses Alvin again silencing him.

"It's a joke. It suits you"

"Hah, it seems that during this year besides you politic stuff you've practiced the teasing", Alvin says still a little offended, but when Gaius kisses him again he quickly forgets it and kisses Gaius back, his arms surrounding Gaius in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you", says Gaius against Alvin's hair.

"Me too, your Majesty", Alvin says, making Gaius smile, "yes, I'm going to keep calling you that when we are alone"

"And I'm not complaining"

They finally separate.

"We should get back", Gaius comments, "or Rowen will have to make another excuse for us"

Alvin laughs.

"Yes, you're right", says Alvin.

They rearrange themselves a little before leaving the alley.

"Alvin", Alvin turns around when he hears Gaius speak with a guilty tone, "I'm sorry for the extra wait. I promise you that I tried…"

And this time, it's Alvin the one who shuts Gaius up with a kiss.

"Oh, don't worry, after such an enthusiastic reunion I can't possibly be angry with you", says Alvin teasingly, and Gaius averts his eyes.

"Yes, I know that it hasn't been the most appropriate behavior"

Alvin laughs.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I really like when you lose control like that", he adds with a sensual tone, and he laughs again when he sees Gaius gulping as a response. God, he had missed to tease him so much.

After some moments, they finally leave and go back to the inn in no time. When they enter, everyone is still in the same place than before, with the difference that Ludger and Elle are there as well.

"Oh, you've been quick", Rowen comments, and Alvin has to make an effort to make his face neutral. Damn old man, he has said that sentence on purpose.

"Well, Ludger has been really fast that we haven't even reach my workplace, right?"

Gaius nods confirming Alvin's words before turning to Ludger.

"Have you managed to convince them?"

Ludger only shakes his head apologetically and everyone sighs with resignation.

"So, the plan hasn't changed: we have to do all the possible jobs to help Ludger to pay the debt. By the way, Erston", Jude looks at Gaius, "I suppose that you are going with us, right?"

Gaius nods.

"Yes, maybe there will be times in which I will have to excuse myself and leave to solve some matters but don't worry, if that happens, it won't be for so long"

_Well, that was a relief_, thinks Alvin to himself.

"Well, then it's decided, tomorrow we'll begin to search the most profitable jobs", Jude says with decision.

"Yes, good idea, although I think that today we should call it a day", Rowen says.

"Yeah! Teepo is super tired!", Teepo says as Elize nods.

"Well then, I'm going to Balan's apartment to take my things", Leia comments, "do you come with me, Alvin?"

"Oh, so you're going to sleep at the inn tonight?", Alvin asks.

"Yep, tomorrow we'll get up early to make the most of the day so like that we could go direct from here"

"Yeah, good idea, mini-journalist", Leia chuckles, "so how are the rooms divided?"

"I'll be sleeping with Muzet, Elize with Milla and Jude with Ludger and Elle, so you can decide who will share room with Rowen"

Alvin makes his best effort to not to change his face and definitely not to look at Gaius. Well, he could maybe suggest sharing a room with Gaius instead of...

"All right, I will",

Or maybe not, and okay, he knew that Gaius sharing a room with Rowen was the most logical option if they didn't want people to suspect. After all since Rowen had become Prime Minister he and Gaius were really close…but still couldn't they have tried to find a good excuse instead of Gaius answering so damn fast?

But well, he couldn't say anything now because then everybody was going to suspect for sure, so after going with Leia to Balan's apartment and grab their things they come back in time for dinner. During that time, Gaius and Alvin didn't talk too much, and when everybody finished Alvin went to his simple room directly and began to get changed. He was still unbuttoning his shirt when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, can I enter"

Alvin frowns. Gaius? Okay, he wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, come in"

Gaius enters and closes the door behind him without making any noise. He hasn't changed yet but he's removed his jacket, and like that Alvin can appreciate more his perfectly defined upper body…_damn it, Alvin, can't you stop being a perverted for even one minute?._..

However, when Gaius looks at him Alvin notices how Gaius' eyes are fixed on his partially exposed chest before looking at his face. Well, it was a relief that he wasn't the only one who was a little fixated with the other one's body.

"Rowen is showering, so before he gets out I wanted to check if you were fine", Gaius comments.

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised and exhales a short laugh.

"Sure, I'm fine, why would I not be?"

Gaius only looks at him.

"Well, maybe it's me but you seemed to be tenser than usual at the dinner"

Alvin smiles freezes. Fuck, he had forgotten how damn perceptive Gaius could be.

"Alvin, are you angry because I've chosen Rowen's room?"

Alvin hesitates. The old Alvin would have probably denied it, but he was different now. Besides, Gaius was worried about him, he would be a total jerk for not answering just because the response was a little embarrassing from his point of view.

"No, I'm not angry just…frustrated", he says sincerely scratching the back of his head, "but not with you, you've made the right decision because it would have been weird that you chose me over Rowen…and yes, I know that I am an idiot for getting frustrated over it but I can't help it", he exhales a sort laugh.

Alvin looks at Gaius again and he realizes that he's staring at him with a guilty expression, so he immediately speaks again.

"But don't worry, your Majesty", he says with a smirk approaching him, "next time that we rent rooms I'll make sure to have an excuse so we are put together. After all…", Alvin approaches his mouth to Gaius' ear, "we have a pending matter to resolve".

However, instead of making Gaius shudder or gulping as he usually did when he teased him like that, when Alvin looked at Gaius he was surprised to see this one averting his eyes.

"Gaius?"

This one looks at him again.

"Yes, you're right", Alvin frowns. After insinuating in such a direct way he was expecting a similar response, not a simple confirmation… "I should get back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow"

Alvin opens his mouth to ask Gaius if something was wrong but Gaius kissed him at that moment making the question disappear from his brain. Damn it, he surely knew how to kiss.

"Have a nice night, Alvin", Gaius says with a smile when they separate, and Alvin sighs in relief while insulting himself internally. He must have imagined Gaius' previous reaction, because now he was looking at him with the same expression that he had when they were alone. Yes. Everything was fine.

"You as well, your Majesty. See you tomorrow", Alvin says with a smile.

Gaius leaves his room closing the door as noiselessly as when he entered, and when Alvin is alone again he exhales a long sigh. Well, thankfully that was going to be the last night that he would sleep alone, because the next time that they stop at an inn he would share a room with Gaius without caring if he had to use a super lame excuse. He had waited a whole damn year for being together again, so he wasn't to waste any more chance to do so.

* * *

The next day they spend almost the whole morning at Torbalan Highorad hunting monsters to gain some money. However, at the afternoon Leia receives a message from his chief saying that she had another special assignment in Marksburg, so they decide to accompany her.

At the end, the special assignment was to find the same cat that got lost the last time, and after spending some minutes trying to reassure a really disappointed Leia they decide to call a day by resting until the next day at the inn. After all, they had been fighting since early in the morning and they had gained a nice sum of gald (almost 10.000).

"Well, I'll go to rent the rooms", Jude comments, and Alvin almost makes him fall when he surrounds Jude's shoulders with his arm.

"Hey, mister honor student, wait a moment. I'll help you to divide the rooms"

"Oh…I was thinking in using the same pairs than befo…"

"Well, it's not a bad idea but can you make me a favor?", Alvin says winking at him.

"Eh…sure, what's is it?"

"Please, separate Rowen and Gaius", Jude frowns in confusion and Alvin raises his eyebrows feigning surprise, "oh, so you haven't heard them last night?"

"Hear what?"

"They were speaking about politics almost all the night", says Alvin with a rather credible exasperated tone, "I mean, I understand that they had to discuss important matters but not at those hours"

"Oh", Jude seemed extremely confused. Poor kid, "well, then you want to be paired up with Rowen"

Alvin pretends to be thinking thoughtfully.

"Nah, put me with your Majesty, Rowen snores sometimes and it's difficult to sleep", _sorry, Rowen, _Alvin apologizes internally, because that was a lie.

"Really?", Jude says with surprise, "I've never realized it"

"Good for you", Alvin comments, "so, with your Majesty, okay?"

Jude nods and Alvin has to avoid exhaling a triumphal sigh as he follows the group. He couldn't wait for being alone with Gaius at last.

* * *

After eating, everyone went to their respective rooms to take a nap. Alvin called Yurgen to inform him about the materials that he had obtained before going back to his room, and when he entered, Gaius was already there, sitting on the armchair and reading peacefully.

Gaius raises his head looking at him.

"Have you called Yurgen already?"

"Yeah, he says that with what I've reunited we can finish a couple of deals", says Alvin discarding his jacket.

"I'm glad to hear that", Gaius says with a smile.

"Yeah, me too", Alvin falls into the bed exhaling a tired sigh. He looks at Gaius then and he sees that he is reading again. Alvin gulps. Damn, he could feel his heart beating faster now the moment was approaching…

"Umh…Gaius…", Gaius stops reading and looks at him again. Fuck, why was he suddenly so damn nervous?!, "I was planning to take a shower"

Gaius looks at him with an unreadable expression and Alvin has to force himself to not to avert his eyes. Damn it, in his dreams everything was easier…although it was true that his dreams usually begin with both of them doing it without any kind of preamble…

"All right", Gaius comments, and Alvin has to suppress a sigh of frustration. Seriously, he didn't remember that Gaius was so damn slow in catching hints.

"Do you want to accompany me?"

Come one, he had to catch that, for goodness sake…or maybe not, because Gaius averts his eyes as he was thinking before looking at his book again.

"I've already showered this morning so go ahead"

Alvin half-closes his eyes. Okay, something was wrong, he has been right when the night before he had seen something weird in Gaius' expression.

Alvin takes a deep breath. Well, maybe Gaius was nervous as well and he needed a little time to calm down.

"Well, I'll be going then, if you change your mind you're welcome"

Alvin goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him but without locking it. He turns the shower on before getting undressed and he waits, hoping to hear something that indicates that Gaius is standing up to join him. However, almost a minute passes and Gaius hasn't moved, so he exhales a sigh of disappointment and enters the shower. He closes his eyes and leans both of his hands on the wall, letting the water fall for his body trying to relax.

Fuck. What the hell was wrong with Gaius? Damn it, it was true that Alvin has been afraid when he met Gaius after a year because he wasn't sure about Gaius feeling the same that the last time that they saw each other…but then when Gaius assaulted him like that in the alley (and fuck, that has been _really_ _hot_) his doubts immediately disappeared: Gaius wanted him as much as he wanted Gaius…so then why was Gaius ignoring his hints now?! Damn, he had been expecting to be with him again a fucking year, and he hadn't forgotten how damn close they had been to have sex at Kanbalar, and how much he had desired it at that moment. And okay, now he was glad to have decided to wait because if they had done it then, the year would have been definitely harder to endure…but damn, they were together again, and he wanted to do it. _Really badly_.

Alvin exhales another frustrated sigh. Then, he opens his eyes with a decided look in his eyes. Enough of strange behaviors. This time he will be the one who will force that stubborn king to act.

After making that decision, Alvin gets out the shower and puts his underwear and pants on but not his shirt, and he makes sure to not to be completely dry, leaving his upper-half body naked and wet. Then he looks at himself at the mirror and takes a deep breath before setting his hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door. _Well, let's go, Alvin. I have a King to seduce._

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me for ending the chapter like this ^^U but the chapter was getting too long so I decided to split it in two. I promise that the next update will be in less than a week (five days maximum). Hope you like this chapter and the story so far! ;)**

**PD: And I haven't forgotten that I promised to begin with the M content. Don't worry, the next update won't disappoint you ;) (or I hope so xD)**


	12. First time

As I promised, in less than a week ;) - See the end of the chapter for notes

**WARNING**: ***** M scene ***** (or more accurately: **M chapter **xD)

* * *

Alvin leaves the bathroom noisily, and he can see out of the corner of his eye that Gaius is still sitting on the armchair, although now instead of reading he is looking at him. That was good.

"You can shower already if you want", Alvin comments casually, at the same time that he uses the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair a little, making sure to not to look at Gaius but to be facing him so he could have a perfect view of his naked and still wet upper body.

"Oh", it's the only comment that Gaius makes, "okay, thank you"

Alvin looks at Gaius. He seems to be focused on his book again but now he seems a little tenser than before, making Alvin have mixed feelings: satisfaction, because he knows for sure that he is the reason for Gaius' sudden tension, and disappointment, because Gaius is not acting yet. For now.

Alvin approaches Gaius with deliberate slowness, the towel again over his shoulder, and when he realizes that Gaius hasn't passed any single page of his book, his suspicious are confirmed: Gaius was pretending to read.

Well…one last chance. He was going to give Gaius one last chance: if he didn't take it, it would be _him_ the one who would do something.

When Alvin has made that decision, he stands just in front of Gaius, both of his hands in his trouser's pockets in order to lower them a little so his perfect v-shape can be clearly exposed.

"Complicated book?", he asks with innocence, making Gaius raise his head, and Alvin realizes how Gaius' eyes travel by his body before locking eyes with him. Damn him, he knew how to maintain his face unreadable.

"What?"

"Well…", Alvin uses one of his hand to push his hair back, and this time he can clearly hear a soft sigh coming from Gaius' mouth. Oh, so he liked that gesture…he had to take note of that, "I see you extremely focused on it", Alvin looks at Gaius, his eyes full of intention, and he is about to shout in frustration when Gaius looks at his book again.

"Yes, you're right. It's not an easy book, although it's rather interesting"

Okay. _Enough of the damn book_.

"More interesting than me?"

Gaius looks at him back with surprise.

"Wha…?", but he never finished the question, because at that moment Alvin grabbed his towel by its both ends, used it to surround Gaius by the back on his neck and forced his lips against his own, while he settled on Gaius' lap, both of his legs pinning him on the armchair. Alvin ignores the gasp of surprise that Gaius exhales, and takes opportunity of Gaius' confusion to plunge his tongue inside his mouth violently. _Let's see if you keep with you damn book after this_, he thinks to himself.

He doesn't stop the kiss until he feels the necessity of taking air, and when he separates he sees Gaius looking at him completely breathless.

"Alvin, what…?"

"I'm tired of waiting for you to do the first move", he snaps, and he makes sure to keep looking at him when he continues talking "A year ago, when you told me that you really wanted to do it with me", Alvin frowns, "was that a lie?"

"Of course not!", Gaius exclaims when Alvin has barely finished the sentence, and Alvin can't avoid a sigh of relief. He was beginning to fear that Gaius wouldn't want it.

"Then maybe all my insinuations until now have been less direct than I thought", comments Alvin with an ironic hint of a smile, "because I didn't know what more to do, the next step was to walk completely naked in front of you"

Gaius smiles when he hears Alvin's words but he doesn't say anything yet.

"So tell me", continues Alvin now more seriously, "what's the problem?", and then a sudden idea hits him, "You…do you want to go slower?", _Please, no_, thinks to himself, but if that was what Gaius wanted he had to respect it.

"It's not that", says Gaius using one of his hand to grab the back of Alvin's neck and make him lean his forehead against his own, "it's just that…", he gulps, "I…when I saw you again after a whole year, I got scared for the intensity of my feelings for you, because a part of myself was afraid that after all that time you would have changed your mind. However, that thought vanished the moment that we met alone"

Alvin can't avoid a smile while remembering it.

"And if I remember correctly it was _you_ the one who dragged me to an alley almost to the view of everybody".

"Yes, I know…", and there it was, that expression on Gaius' face again, mix of guiltiness and…worry?, "and because of that I wasn't sure if I was accelerating things too much. After all, after a year maybe you wanted to go slowly, and although I noticed all your hints, I wasn't sure if you were forcing yourself in order to…".

"Gaius…shut up", those simple words make Gaius stop talking and look at Alvin in confusion. So that was the reason: Gaius had been afraid to impose his feelings again as he did before Alvin acknowledged his feelings. Damn it, he was more insecure than he pretended to be. Well, then for once it was his turn to push Gaius' doubts away.

"First of all…", Alvin frowns fixing in Gaius a threatening look, "are you saying that you were afraid of being '_accelerating things_'? Do you really call '_accelerating things_' to make me wait ONE year to be with you again? And don't worry, I'm not angry about that or anything. In fact it's a miracle that it had only taken you that time to do everything you've done, but I wouldn't dare to say that you were accelerating things between us either, because the fact that I've been waiting for you ONE year is still there".

Gaius opens his mouth trying to say something but at the end he only nods.

"Okay, I'm glad that you understands", Alvin says with a smile, but then he goes serious again, "and second…", Alvin puts his hands on Gaius shoulders forcing him to look directly at him, "don't think again that I'm doing something that I don't want: it may be true that a year ago you forced my feelings out of me, but I told you already that if you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have been like this now. So…", he leans his forehead against Gaius again, "stop thinking like that, idiot. Or I'm really going to kick your ass…or at least I'll try it".

He adds the last part so all that doesn't sound so sappy and to make Gaius laugh again.

"Okay", Gaius nods looking at him with a smile.

"So…", Alvin begins to say making sure to move 'casually' against Gaius making him groan with the sudden contact, "do you know already what to do, your Majesty? Or do you want me to spell out loud for you?"

He regrets the last suggestion when he sees Gaius smirks.

"I like how the second choice sounds".

Alvin sighs. He and his big mouth…but well, it was his fault to try to tease Gaius, so he removes his hands from Gaius' shoulders and uses them to grab his face instead.

"Gaius", he says, and then with the most sensual tone that he is able to use, he whispers in his ear, "please, have sex with me".

He finishes the sentence grabbing with delicacy the earlobe and biting it softly. He can feel Gaius gasping and then _at last _Gaius leaves the book on the table. Gaius puts one of his hands in the back of Alvin's neck and the other on the lower part of his back, and with excessive lowliness forces Alvin to separate from his ear and to look at him.

"As you wish", says with a lower tone than usual, and without losing anymore time he forces Alvin's head down making their lips connect in a searing and passionate kiss. Alvin hums with satisfaction as he turns his head a little to the side to deepen the kiss even more, while Gaius' hands begin to travel by Alvin's bare back up and down, tracing his muscles with his palms.

When they have to separate to regain his breathing, Alvin begins to unbutton Gaius' shirt while Gaius' mouth settles on his neck and begins to suck it enthusiastically. Alvin manages somehow to open it despite his shivers every time that Gaius licks a good spot, and when he is done, he doesn't lose time to attack the new exposed skin, his mouth settling on his collarbone while his hands roam through Gaius' firm chest, making Gaius exhale a groan when Alvin's tongue begins to lick his way up to his neck to suck with the same fervor that Gaius has used on him before.

"Alvin…before we continue can I ask you something?"

Alvin forces himself to leave Gaius' neck (for now) and looks at him again.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Gaius seems to be trying to find how to make the question because some seconds pass until he speaks again.

"How is it going to work?", Alvin frowns in confusion, "I mean, during sex…you want to…eh…"

Alvin has to bit his lip to not to laugh, because seeing Gaius struggling to speak about something sexual knowing how damn active he is when they make out is really funny.

"Do you mean who is going to top?", he asks bluntly, and he has to seriously suppress the laugh when he sees Gaius blinking a couple of times before nodding.

Alvin thinks for a moment, but certainly, after all the dreams that he has been having that past year he doesn't hesitate too much.

"I would like you to be in charge", Gaius gulps, and Alvin almost freezes, "is there a problem with…?"

"No, not at all", Gaius immediately says, and Alvin sighs relieved. Maybe he wouldn't mind to change roles in a future, but honestly not right now.

"Don't worry, your Majesty", he says with a seductive voice approaching his mouth to Gaius' ear again, "you won't have to do all the job, I promise", and to put emphasis on his words, Alvin goes down by Gaius' neck again, biting softly.

Gaius' hands grip Alvin's back with more force, just before going down until reaching the back of Alvin's thighs and grabbing then at the same time that he incorporates from the armchair.

Alvin exhales a gasp of surprise as he wraps his legs around Gaius. The last one sits Alvin down on the table and kisses him hard, his teeth nipping his bottom lip playfully before beginning to explore his mouth again.

"Remembering our 'almost-first-time'?", Alvin says teasingly between kisses surrounding Gaius' neck at the same time Gaius' discard completely his shirt, dropping it on the chair, and Gaius is about to answer when suddenly he becomes completely serious before looking back.

"What?", says Alvin with confusion.

"I hear something at the other side of the door"

Alvin's eyes half-close.

"If someone dares to interrupt us this time I swear that I'm going to…"

"Shh", Gaius kisses him, silencing him effectively. After a couple of seconds they hear some people talking at the other side, but they are talking so low that Alvin can't hear them, so he leaves the table and approaches the door, resting his ear against it to listen better.

"Miss Elize, I think that we shouldn't disturb them right now", Alvin smiles. Why wasn't he surprised to hear that voice?

"But…I thought that they would like to go for a walk with us"

"The King is rather tired due to the travel, and I think that Alvin had some matters to finish about his job, so it's better if we leave them".

"Oh, in that case I won't bother them", Alvin can hear Elize's tiny steps leaving just before Rowen speaks again, this time a little louder, as he was trying to certain people could hear him fine.

"How nice to take a forty-five minutes walk, right Jude?"

Alvin can hear Jude's surprised voice from the other side.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. It's rather nice to relax a little"

"Indeed, indeed"

With those last words, everyone leaves. Alvin lets pass some seconds before turning to look at Gaius again smiling.

"Have you heard…?"

"Yeah, I've heard", he answer with another smile, and Alvin laughs while covering his eyes, leaning against the door.

"I'm seriously loving Rowen right now", he says, and when he uncovers his eyes Gaius is in front of him, and he only has time to exhale a little 'wow' of surprise before his mouth is claimed again. He moans against Gaius lips as he settles his hands on his hips forcing their bodies connect.

"Eager, are we?", Alvin says with an amused tone when they finally separate. Gaius kisses him again briefly.

"Of course, we have to use those forty-five minutes to their fullest, haven't we?", he whispers diverting his mouth from Alvin's to his neck, licking slowly. Alvin shudders with the feathery contact.

"Hah, do you think that you can last that much?", he says teasingly, although his voice is slightly breathless. Oh damn, Gaius' tongue on his neck was too good...Gaius smiles against his neck just before ascending until his ears.

"Is that a challenge?", he whispers thrusting against him at that precisely moment taking Alvin by surprise and making him moan consequently.

"Maybe", he manages to answer, "do you want to take that challenge to the bed?", he adds with a seductive voice, before smiling wide when he sees Gaius gulping

"Yes, sounds good", he only says before kissing Alvin again. They don't stop kissing hungrily as they walk towards the bed. When they reach it, Alvin hands settle on Gaius' pants.

"Off", he almost snarls before attacking his mouth again. Gaius chuckles.

"Who is the eager one now?", he comments casually, but he complies and begins to discard them. By then Alvin's pants _and_ underwear are already on the floor and he is already lying with his back on the bed, legs parted invitingly. He hasn't stopped looking at Gaius at any moment, and that has made that the last one have his eyes fixed on him, his breathing heavier than before.

"Well…are you coming already?"", comments Alvin with a cocky smile, and yes, he has said that with double intention, and for the way Gaius looks at him, Alvin knows that he had caught it. Gaius discards the rest of his clothes almost in time record and he doesn't lose time in settling between Alvin's legs. Alvin immediately surrounds with his arms Gaius' neck again and kisses him with need, forcing his bodies closer.

"God, you're hot…", Alvin says without thinking when Gaius' warm body is against his, and he realizes too late that he has used the wrong word.

"Thanks for the compliment", says Gaius with irony kissing his neck again.

"I was meaning the temperature, idi…", but his sentence is cut when Gaius begin to go down to his collarbone until he stops just above one of Alvin's nipples. He exhales a soft breath above it, making Alvin shudder, just before beginning to lick it slowly at first, but when Alvin arches his body demanding more contact Gaius changes the soft licks for slightly rougher bites, making Alvin grip his hair with force as soft gasps escape from his mouth.

Gaius repeats the action with the other nipple, his hand begins to caress the one that he has just left, and at the same time he begins to rock his hips against Alvin, and their half-erected members rubbing against each other cause both of them to exhale an appreciative groan.

Alvin begins to buck his hips against Gaius as well, searching more friction, and then he can't avoid a soft chuckle when a memory assaults him at that moment.

"What?", asks Gaius stopping for a moment his attentions.

"Nothing, just remembered something", Alvin comments, and when he looks down he is surprised to see Gaius looking at him with half-closed eyes.

"Oh?", Gaius' tone cause an involuntary shudder in Alvin, what…?, "it seems that I'm not good enough, since you are focused in other things…"

Alvin gulps. He hadn't imagined that Gaius would be bothered by something like that, but he definitely didn't care. In fact, he liked it…however, he can't keep thinking about that because suddenly Gaius' mouth is again on his neck sucking forcibly, at the same time that his hands settle on his nipples rubbing them harder than before _and_ at the same time that the speed of the grinding increments.

"Shit…ah…Gaius…fuck!", Alvin moans when multiple sensations assault his body. Oh god, how could Gaius attack so many weak spots at the same time?

"What were you thinking?", Gaius asks simply just before licking the mark that he has just done, causing another shudder in Alvin.

"I-It's nothing, seriously…aah…", by then Alvin was almost breathless, "god, Gaius, _please_, stop…nngh!"

"Why? It seems that you like it", damn him, Alvin could hear the satisfaction in his voice. Alvin greets his teeth trying to suppress the moans but it's useless, and he knows that if the situation continues, he is going to come much sooner than he wants.

"O-okay, okay! I was remembering a dream, happy?!", he exclaims. Gaius finally stops attacking him and looks at him with curiosity.

"A dream?"

Alvin sighs and hesitates a little before continuing.

"Yeah, the first dream that I had about you. It was very similar to this"

Gaius' eyes open wide.

"You dream about me?", he asks with surprise, and Alvin rolls his eyes.

"No, I dream about Balan", Gaius' eyes open even wider, "of course I dream about you!", Alvin snaps.

"Since when?", Alvin is about to hit Gaius for his insistence, but then he realizes that he is asking with a serious expression, so he decides to answer sincerely.

"Remember when I kissed you to win the bet? Since then", Gaius stares at him and Alvin frowns misinterpreting the look, "I know, I'm a damn pervert, we weren't even together yet but…"

And then Alvin shuts up, because he realizes that Gaius has just gulped. Alvin opens more his eyes with surprise. Wait…it couldn't be…

"Wait a moment…do you also dream about me?", Gaius gulps again and nods, and Alvin can't avoid a smirk, "since when?", Gaius averts his eyes and Alvin's smirk widens even more, "ooh, no, too bad, your Majesty, you've forced me to speak so it's your turn now", Alvin grabs Gaius' face and forces himself to look at him, "since when?"

Gaius takes a deep breath.

"Since I pinned you on the floor while we were fighting"

Alvin stares at him in disbelief just before beginning to laugh.

"So you're even more perverted than me!", he exclaims.

"I'm not a pervert", says Gaius with an offended tone, "it's not my fault to have fallen for you since…"

And this time is Gaius' sentence which is interrupted when Alvin rolls over Gaius to be on top by situating his legs at his both sides and kisses him open-mouth and slowly, as he was savoring every corner of Gaius' mouth. The last one settles his hands on Alvin's thighs returning the kiss with the same pace.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I'm glad that you are as perverted as me", Gaius laughs with resignation and they kiss again, "so…do you want to know more about my dream?"

Gaius looks at Alvin with confusion.

"What?"

Alvin gulps. His heart is beating fast thinking about he was going to do, after all it was something that he hadn't done before but he wanted to try it. _So damn much_. So he pushes his nervousness again, and with the most seductive smile that he is able to use, he leans slowly above Gaius, until their lips almost touch.

"My dream. You seemed very interested in it…", Alvin settles his mouth on Gaius' ear, and as he had expected, the grip of Gaius' hands on his thighs increments the force, "do you want me to show you what happened next?"

Alvin bites softly Gaius' earlobe before licking it lightly, making Gaius' whole body shudder.

"Alvin…", this one can feel his member twitch when Gaius says his name with such a breathless voice. Oh god, he had to calm down a little if he wanted to last.

"After playing with my chest…", Alvin says in a low voice using his tongue to lick Gaius pectorals, "you went down by my stomach…", Alvin follows his words and he can feel Gaius' perfect abs tensing when he begins to caress the zone, giving open-mouth kisses as he uses lightly his teeth to make some marks on that perfect dark skin.

"Then, you teased me a little…", Alvin grabs Gaius' cock on his hand and begins to stroke it, causing Gaius to grab the sheets under him with force. Alvin continues pumping it a little for some more seconds. Although they had a similar size (maybe Gaius' was just a bit larger, thinks to himself with his pride just a little wounded) the touch was completely different from his own, and definitely much more satisfying since with every stroke Gaius' body trembled a little.

Alvin incorporates to drink from Gaius' expression: this one had his head fell backwards, as he was trying to get it buried into the pillow, his eyes were fully closed, and although he hadn't exhaled another moan since when he had said Alvin's name, his breathing was way faster than before. Alvin licks his own lips. _Let's see how much can you keep quiet, you Majesty._

"And then…just after teasing me…", Alvin continues with a hoarse voice as placing his mouth just above Gaius' member, "I think you did something like _this_…", and without giving Gaius time to be prepared he licked the top of his cock the slowest he could, and this time, he could clearly hear the low groan coming from Gaius, as he felt his own cock responding again. God, that sound has been extremely arousing…he had to hear more.

Alvin's tongue settles again on Gaius cock, making sure to remove all the pre-cum that was already leaking. Then, he continues for one of its sides, liking from base to tip, making sure to swirl his tongue in the most sensitive areas, those that made Gaius' grip intensify even more.

After having coated all Gaius' member, he goes again to the tip, and after gulping with certain nervousness, he envelops it with his mouth and goes all the way down, slowly, making Gaius exhale a long and hoarse moan.

"_Alvin_…"

Alvin can feel his cock hardener against his stomach when Gaius says his name again, but now with a desperate accent, as urging him to go faster, so that's what he does. Alvin begins to bob his head up and down, calmly at first, getting used to the sensation of doing something completely new, but not much time after he increments the pace, his hands settling on Gaius hips for best support. He continues using his tongue while sucking, causing Gaius shiver, and due to the speed that Alvin is using now to move his head, some of his bangs has fallen into his eyes making him close them, but he didn't care. He needn't see Gaius, the grunts that he was exhaling were hot enough.

"Alvin…", and this time Alvin can hear a hint of warning in Gaius voice, so he immediately stops and raises his head.

"Wha…?", and then he can feel the back of his head grabbed when Gaius, who has incorporated to a sitting position, forces himself to straddle his lap while his lips crash again in a desperate kiss. Gaius' hands settle then on Alvin's ass making him be even closer, both of his members rubbing again.

"Do you want me to last even less than five minutes?", asks Gaius with and accusing tone against Alvin's lips, with such a deeper voice than Alvin shudders.

"I'm glad that you liked it, your Majesty", Alvin says with a satisfied smile putting his arms around Gaius' neck, and it was a good idea because at that moment Gaius rolled over him to be on top again.

Gaius kisses Alvin as soon as his back touches the mattress, but instead of doing it with violence as Alvin was expecting, this time the kiss is intense but slow. Alvin accepts the change of pace with relief. It was a good way to calm down, because if they kept going with the previous rhythm neither of them was going to last…although it has been hot as hell having Gaius so submissive under his touch…

At that moment, Alvin feels one of the Gaius' hands going down through his body. It makes a little pause to grab Alvin's cock and stroke it a couple of times just before keeping going down even more…and then Alvin gulps involuntarily when he feels Gaius' fingers settled just against his entrance.

"Umh…", Alvin hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes, so he opens them again and looks at Gaius, who is looking back at him with an unsure expression, "do you prefer to do it yourself or…?"

Alvin can't avoid a chuckle when he sees Gaius so nervous. That gave him more confidence.

"It's okay, I'll trust in your capable hands, your Majesty", he says with a joking tone, making Gaius smile at him.

"Maybe it hurts", warns Gaius kissing him softly again, and the only response that Alvin does is parting even more his legs, planting both of his feet on the bed so Gaius had better access.

"I'm very tough, don't worry", says with a reassuring smile, and after kissing him one more time, Gaius incorporates until he is in a kneeled position, and while setting one of his hands on Alvin's stomach, he coats the other with his own saliva.

Alvin opens his mouth without realizing when he sees Gaius sucking his own fingers, his eyes locked with his own, and Alvin doesn't know if he was doing it on purpose but the result is that he exhales an involuntary sigh. How would it feel that warm mouth on his member? He was dying to prove it but he had to be patient. Now he had to stay calm.

Gaius leans above him and deposits a soft kiss on his stomach.

"Relax…", he whispers, and then he enters the first finger. Alvin frowns a little for the estrange sensation. Yes, he had used his own fingers when he had known that he was going to be probably the bottom with Gaius, so he should have been used to the feeling, but to have another different finger inside wasn't the same at all.

"It hurts?", Alvin looks at Gaius, who has a worried expression on his face.

"No", he immediately answers, "it's just a little weird…I think that you can add another"

"Are you sure?"

Alvin nods.

"Yeah, go ahead"

Gaius seems to hesitate a little but at the end he introduces the second finger, and against his will Alvin tenses up. Gaius begins to caress his stomach making soft circles with his palm while moving his fingers slowly inside him.

"You're treating me like a damn cat right now, you know", says Alvin with a tense smile.

Gaius looks at him with a feigned face of horror.

"Alvin, what do you usually do to the cats?"

Alvin begins to laugh when he hears the answer.

"Idiot, I meant what you're doing to my _stomach_", he says between laughs. Gaius smiles.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Nah, it helps me relax, in fact", he admits as putting his own hand above Gaius', who is still moving it in slow circles.

"I've noticed. I knew that you reminded me to Rollo for some reason", Gaius comments casually. Alvin's mouth snaps open.

"What?! Okay, stop right now, I'm gonna kill you for tha…mmfh!", but of course he never ends the sentence because Gaius leans above him immediately kisses him as his hand travels to one of his nipples, making Alvin moan. Damn it. He was too easy to shut up.

"You know that calling your boyfriend 'fat cat' is not sexy at all, right?", says Alvin when Gaius stops kissing him, and although he tries to keep using an offended tone he fails when he laughs along with Gaius.

"All right, I'll take note of that", he kisses him again, "do you think that I can add the last?"

Alvin momentarily frowns. To add…? _Oh_…right. He almost laughs for his stupidity. Due to the brief 'struggle' he has almost forgotten…Had Gaius distracted him on purpose? _Knowing him probably yeah_, he thinks to himself with a smile.

"Yeah, do it", he nods kissing Gaius, and this time, it _does_ hurt.

Alvin exhales a strangled gasp, his hands settling rapidly on Gaius' shoulders and gripping them with force.

"It hurts, right?", Gaius says as a confirmation.

"N-nah…"

Alvin takes a couple of breaths trying to regain his normal breathing, but when Gaius moves his fingers again he can't avoid make another grimace.

"Liar"

"I'm fine, I just need to get used to it"

"Alvin, if you want us to stop…"

"Like Hell we are going to stop now!", almost cries Alvin, and Gaius can't avoid a soft laugh for the intensity of Alvin's answer.

"All right, I'll help you relax", says Gaius, and he leans again above Alvin, grabbing one of his already hard nipples between his teeth. Alvin exhales a sigh of appreciation but the moment he feels Gaius' finger moving again he can't avoid another pained sigh. Fuck, he knew that it was going to hurt but he didn't know that relaxing was going to be such a challenge…at least he thought that until he feels an unexpected warm on his member that makes him cry in surprise.

"Fuck! What…?", Alvin forces his eyes open and when he looks down his breathing was almost taken again. Due to his discomfort, he hadn't realized that Gaius has been keeping going down through his body, but there he was, eyes locked with his and going down over his cock.

Before Alvin could get prepared, the sudden warm invades him again when Gaius begins to move his head up and down enveloping Alvin's member, taking him in a little more every time, and when at some point he adds his tongue, Alvin's hand fly to grab Gaius' hair as his head falls backwards, his body arching from the pleasure and fast moans escaping his mouth.

"It still hurts?", Gaius separates his mouth just barely from the top of his cock, his lips brushing it with every word he pronounces, making Alvin tremble.

Alvin shakes his head violently, because with Gaius' attentions the initial pain had almost faded and now he was just feeling certain discomfort.

"N-no…oh god, Gaius…aah"

Gaius continued sucking him at the same time his fingers kept preparing him, and Alvin thought internally how damn good Gaius was in multitasking during sex. After some seconds, Alvin realizes that the pain has disappeared, and against his will he forces himself to stop Gaius, although a part of himself is saying him to keep going a little more, because shit, Gaius' tongue was way too good down there….

"Gaius…I-I'm fine already, really"

Gaius moves his fingers a few more times before giving a last lick to the tip of Alvin's member and incorporates. Alvin realizes then that Gaius' member is painfully erect, precum leaking again from its tip. Damn it, how much has he been restraining himself?

"Are you sure?"

Alvin stares at Gaius breathing fast just before incorporating, grabbing Gaius' for the back of his neck and forcing him down for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, your Majesty, I'm deadly sure", Gaius smiles when he hears Alvin's voice sound so confident.

"How…I mean…", Gaius seemed not to find the correct words, "what position…?"

Alvin is about to tease him but at the end he decides not to. He would do that later, right now he wanted to keep going. The best part was about to come.

"Well, I'll let your Majesty decide this time", Alvin says smiling. Gaius keeps quiet for some seconds before pushing Alvin softly against the bed, accommodating himself between his legs again.

"Is this okay?", he asks, and Alvin nods. It was the simplest posture but he didn't care, they could be more imaginative the next times, right now he only wanted to have Gaius inside him.

Gaius rests his hands on Alvin's hips while this one opens his legs a little more so Gaius is comfortable between them. Then, Gaius elevates Alvin a little from the bed and positions himself against his entrance, making Alvin shudder when he begins to feel Gaius' member teasing it. Finally…they were going to do it…

Almost at the same time, both men look at the door with an almost threatening look, and when they realized that they have done the same thing, they began to laugh releasing some of the tension.

"Don't worry, we have twenty minutes left", says Alvin looking at the clock of the wall, "besides, I'm sure that Rowen will cover for us if it's necessary"

"Yes, you're right"

They look at each other for a few seconds, and then Gaius leans above Alvin to capture briefly his lips. Then, he incorporates again until he is in a kneeled position and slowly begins to push inside him.

Alvin's hands grab Gaius' wrists with force, trying to relax by taking deep breaths. It hurts more than three fingers because Gaius was not precisely small, but he forces himself to hold on, because after seeing the expression Gaius had the moment he entered him, his eyes shut closed and mouth half-opened from the sudden heat and tightness involving him, he decides that it was something that was worth the pain.

At that moment Gaius looks at him, and he is about to say something so Alvin immediately speaks.

"I'm okay, keep going", and he is not lying at all because yes, it's still painful but it's not a disagreeable sensation…and besides, by knowing how good was going to feel later he didn't want to stop.

Gaius gives him a quick nod and he keeps pushing in. Alvin's eyes shut closed when the stretching feeling increments, and he bits his bottom lip to avoid exhaling a noise of discomfort…

"Don't", Alvin's eyes snaps open when he hears Gaius' voice, "it'll be worst if you hold your voice, you'll be tenser"

Alvin tries to deny that but Gaius is right, in fact now it's hurting more than before so the next time that he feels the necessity of whining he doesn't suppress it. Gaius leans above him again and begin to suck lightly his neck to distract him, so Alvin's releases one of Gaius' wrists to grab the back of Gaius' head, encouraging him to suck even harder.

After some moments, the pushing sensation ends.

"It's in?", exhales Alvin almost breathless. As always, Gaius' tongue on his neck was making him shudder.

"Yes", Gaius leaves his neck and kisses him, "are you okay?"

"Of course, this is nothing", and both laugh for the tone that Alvin uses, "And you okay? It feels good inside me?" adds with a teasing smile.

Gaius nods with a smile, but his eyes are serious.

"I'll be better when you stop feeling pain"

Alvin laughs. Gaius was excessively worried for him.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, that will be soon"

They keep kissing while Alvin gets used to the feeling of being filled, and after some moments Alvin breaks the kiss.

"Okay, you can move"

Gaius nods once, and then he begins to push back slowly before going in again. Alvin exhales a gasp. God, the sensation was _really_ intense…but Gaius was being extremely careful, so the initial burning pain wasn't there anymore, although it still hurt.

Gaius continues moving at that pace for almost a minute, and little by little the pain begins to disappear, the hot feeling of being filled replacing it almost completely. The grip of Alvin's hand of Gaius' wrist has almost faded too, and the frown which was adorning his face moments ago now is replaced for a more relaxed face. Besides, the noises of discomfort that he was unconsciously making now have been replaced for soft moans that clearly are not of pain anymore.

Alvin opens his eyes at that moment and looks at Gaius. He is looking at him with a concentrated look as he keeps thrusting into him with a gentle pace, and the only thing that indicates Alvin that he is seriously making an effort to maintain the rhythm slow and not to accelerate is the contrast between his calm expression and the way his sculpted chest is moving up and down with a heavy breathing, indicating that he is clearly trying to maintain control.

Alvin smiles and extends an arm trying to touch Gaius' face. He automatically leans forward allowing Alvin to grab the back of his neck to guide him down to share a deep kiss. Their tongues play for a moment slowly before they separate.

"You okay?", asks Gaius again with a deep voice.

"Yeah, you can go faster up if you want"

Alvin can see Gaius gulping.

"Are you sure?", and Alvin has to refrain the urge to hug him right then, because despite the clear desire of Gaius of doing that he is refraining for his sake.

"Yeah, I can take it", he says with a smile. Gaius smiles too and kisses him again lightly.

"Okay", he whispers. Alvin feels the grip of Gaius' hands on his hips hardener just before speeding up.

Alvin exhales a moan when Gaius fastens the pace. Now the feeling of being opened and stretched alternatively is more intense, but he can feel the pain fading away at last.

"Still okay?", he looks at Gaius. He is looking at him with intensity and Alvin can hear soft grunts coming from his mouth every time that he pushes inside him. Alvin nods.

"Y-Yeah…go faster…", Alvin manages to respond. He was close to feel the long awaited pleasure. He knew it.

Gaius leans forward again, capturing Alvin's lips briefly again.

"Alvin…", he only whispers. Alvin kisses him back just as briefly just before Gaius returns to his previous position and begins to move with a faster pace. Alvin exhales another moan with the new rhythm, the pain completely forgotten and replaced for a rather pleasant sensation. God, he had never thought that he was going to like having sex with another man that much. Right now he was so sensitive that everything felt good...Gaius' hands on his hips…the warm inside him every time that Gaius thrusts into him…Gaius' lips on his mouth or on his chest when he leans forward…

And just when Alvin thinks that he can't feel better, a particular thrust hits something inside him that makes him arch his back while crying due to the sudden explosive pleasure.

"_Finally_", Alvin opens his eyes when he hears Gaius and sees that he has a triumphal smile on his face.

"Wha…?", begins Alvin but he doesn't complete the sentence because Gaius thrusts into him then making Alvin moan even louder this time when that spot is hit again. And again. And again. And at the end Gaius keeps hitting into that angle until he is pounding into him with such force that Alvin feels himself dragged back and forth against Gaius, the slow pace already forgotten and the bed creaking due to the rough new rhythm.

"Aah…aaah…oh god…", Alvin begins to say incoherent words as he grabs with one hand the pillow and with the other the sheets under him, his knuckles turning white. God…_oh god_…it felt _so damn good_.

"You like it?", Gaius asks with such a broken voice that Alvin looks at him between half-closed eyes. Gaius' expression was one of pure pleasure, his eyes bright with lust, his mouth slightly opened exhaling deep groans…damn, it was such an erotic view that Alvin can feel his cock twitching against his stomach.

"Yes…aaah… oh fuck…_yes_!", he exclaims, and he incorporates a little so he could pass his arm around Gaius' neck to kiss him passionately, making the last one almost fell over him. Gaius exhales a groan against his mouth returning the messy kiss. Then, he lets Alvin drop to the mattress as he stops grabbing his hips, positioning his hands to both sides of Alvin for best support. Alvin uses his legs to surround Gaius by his waist making now their bodies connect every time that Gaius slams back into him, always without changing the angle to keep hitting Alvin prostrate.

"Gaius…oh shit…_there_!", exclaims Alvin against Gaius' lips, their tongues interconnecting furiously. He had never felt so great while having sex before. _Never_.

"Alvin…", whispers Gaius between kisses, "you feel so good…"

Gaius kisses him hard, invading Alvin's mouth with his tongue, and when they separate Alvin settle his lips on one of Gaius' ears and grabs his earlobe between his teeth, licking it without stopping moaning with every powerful thrust of Gaius' hips. Because of that action, he feels Gaius shuddering and his cock twitching inside him, making Alvin shiver in pleasure as a result.

"Alvin…I'm sorry…I'm not going to…to last much longer…", Gaius manages to say as his movements begin to lose rhythm due to his efforts to not to finish yet.

"It's okay…me neither…", Alvin says kissing him again. Alvin can feel his orgasm building too, because with the new position the friction of his bodies is making his cock being stroked, so he approaches his mouth to Gaius' ear again and he adds in a whisper: "don't worry, Gaius…you can come inside"

And with that last sentence, after exhaling a groan Gaius kisses Alvin and uses one of his hands to stroke Alvin's cock as he keeps thrusting trying to maintain the same rhythm, and that is all that it takes Alvin to come while crying Gaius name, nails digging in Gaius' back and his whole body tensing for the intense orgasm.

Just after that, Alvin can feels Gaius' hips trembling against him and then a warm feeling inside, indicating him that Gaius has just come too. Alvin opens his eyes just in time to see the normally calm and composed expression of Gaius' face now transformed in one of pure relief and ecstasy, his eyes closed shut but relaxed, and his mouth half-opened in a silent cry, and he decides that it was an expression that he definitely wanted to see again. Alvin closes his eyes for a moment trying to regain his normal breathing. Damn, his heart was racing so fast that he could hear it in his ears.

When Alvin manages to open his eyes, he finds himself looking directly at Gaius. They keep looking at each other for a moment, either of them not knowing what to say. At the end Alvin is the first one to move, incorporating a little his head to kiss Gaius lightly, and all the sudden awkwardness disappears when Gaius kisses him back making Alvin's head rest on the bed again.

They kiss without any rush in a post-orgasm daze, his tongues playing languidly, and they only stop when the air begins to become insufficient.

"So…has it been good?", asks Gaius, and Alvin has to suppress a laugh because of the unsure tone of his voice.

"Yes, your Majesty, don't worry, you have certainly exceeded my expectations", he answers with a teasing smile. And that was an insufficient compliment because he could affirm without any doubt that it had been the best sex in his life, but of course he wasn't going to say that aloud. It was a little embarrassing.

Gaius' tenseness disappears with the answer.

"I'm glad to hear that", he answers with a smile, and the relief can be heard clearly in his voice.

"I didn't know that you had such a poor confidence in your bed skills", teases Alvin kissing Gaius briefly.

"Well, it's something understandable considering that I'd never done anything like this before", says Gaius with a slightly offended tone, and Alvin is going to tease him again when something that Gaius has just said make him change the teasing for a question.

"Wait a moment", Alvin begins to say slowly, "with that you mean that you've never done it with a _man _before, right?"

"Umh, no, I'd never done this with _anyone_ before"

Alvin's eyes snap open.

"You can't be serious"

"Why?", and Gaius asks the question with true confusion.

"Come on, really?! It's impossible that you are _this_ good if you've never done it until now!", exclaims Alvin.

"Well, I feel flattered but I promise you that you have been my first"

Alvin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times just before covering his eyes with a hand.

"Oh, man, you've killed my confidence…"

"What?"

"Damn, Gaius! Normal people shouldn't be that good in his first time!", he almost cries looking at Gaius again, "Damn it, I have always considered myself a rather experienced man in bed but then you go and makes your first time be the best of my lif…!"

When Alvin realizes what he had just said it's too late. He looks at Gaius praying that he hadn't notice but the wide smile on his face confirms him that he had heard it.

"So the best of your life, huh?", Gaius repeats with a satisfied voice.

Alvin can feel himself blushing. He raises one of his hands trying to hit him.

"Damn you, don't you dare to get cocky about…mmfh!", he doesn't end the sentence because Gaius kisses him at the same time that he intercepts the hand that was going to hit him and pines it on the mattress by the wrist.

Alvin opens his mouth during the kiss to keep protesting but Gaius takes advantage of that and introduces his tongue silencing him. Alvin tries to resist but he gives up soon so at the end he is kissing Gaius back with fervor. Damn it, why Gaius lips were so addictive?

After a few seconds, they separate and Alvin is going to speak again but Gaius does it first.

"I'm not getting cocky about anything", he says with a soft tone, "I'm just seriously glad to have been able to make you enjoy it", Gaius then averts his eyes, "and speaking of this, I must apologize because before I haven't said you all the truth".

Alvin frowns.

"What you are talking about?"

Gaius remains silent for a moment. Then, he clears his throat and speaks.

"Remember when I said you that I wasn't taking your hints because I was afraid of wanting to rush things?"

Alvin nods slowly and tries to not to smile because seeing Gaius' expression he is deducing what Gaius is going to say next.

"Yes, what's up with that?"

Gaius clears his throat again. He is still not looking at Alvin.

"Well… although it was true, the main reason that I was avoiding it was that I wasn't so sure about my abilities of fulfilling your desires if we slept together".

Alvin bit his lower lip trying to remain serious, but then he remembers something that he couldn't possibly let pass:

"Then, when a year ago you suggested keep going…"

Alvin can see Gaius' cheeks darken because of the blush.

"I said that at the spur of the moment and I'm deeply ashamed of that, because if we had continued…I'm rather sure that our first time would have been an absolute disaster"

When Alvin sees Gaius so embarrassed he can't hold back any longer and begins to laugh.

"It's not funny", says Gaius half-closing his eyes.

"Yes, it is", says Alvin between laughs, "oh god, I've just imagined you reading a lot of books to try to learn and…"

And then he shuts up, because although he had said it as a joke he sees Gaius' eyes snap opens just before trying to put his neutral expression.

"Wait…", begins Alvin, "don't tell me…"

"Well, I don't know what the problem is with reading books"

"Oh my god", Alvin begins to laugh again covering his face with his hands.

"It's the best way to learn", continues Gaius with an offended tone, "besides I knew that you were an experienced man so I had to learn to do it right if I didn't want to disappoint…"

And now is Gaius' turn to shut up when Alvin incorporates and kisses him. Although Alvin only planned to make him stop talking, when he feels Gaius responds he allows him losing himself into the kiss a little more time that he had intended.

When they separate, now it's Alvin's turn to start talking.

"First of all: Gaius, you have to learn that not everything is in the books, but I'm glad that in this particular case you chose to read instead of practicing it…although I would have liked to see the face of the librarian when he saw you renting those books", he adds with a teasing smile.

Alvin sees that Gaius is going to say something so he continues.

"And second", and when Alvin continues Gaius keeps quiet because he realizes that now Alvin is being serious, "In things related to us", Alvin grabs Gaius' face, "stop…thinking…as a King, okay? Stop worrying about disappointing me. I can assure you that even if our first time had been a disaster, it wouldn't have mattered at all…of course I'm glad that it turned to be _that_ good but it was not necessary for you to worry about that, jerk"

Gaius laughs. He knew that the insult was just to cover all the things that Alvin had said before.

"Okay. I promise that I'll try to forget the 'royal stuff' when I'm with you. And besides…", Gaius approaches his mouth to Alvin's ear and adds with a deeper voice, "I promise that from now on I'll forget the books too and I'll practice instead"

Alvin can't avoid a shudder when he hears those last words.

"Good decision, your Majesty", he says in the same tone forcing Gaius' mouth on his own again, "Should we continue then with that _practice_?" And then he tries to push Gaius so he is now on top but while doing the movement a sudden pain makes him fall to the bed again as he exhales a little cry.

"Are you okay?", asks Gaius with a worried expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine", he tries to incorporates to a sitting position but he discovers really soon that it's a bad idea, "ouch! No, I'm not. Fuck, now it hurts!"

"Do you think that you can get up?"

"I don't know", says Alvin, he tries to incorporate again but the piercing pain assaults him again, making him exhale another pained gasp, "oh, shit, this is bad…"

"I've read that the first time can be rather painful afterwards too, and that the solution is to rest until the pain fades…"

"I know Gaius, but can you tell me how the hell I'm going to explain to the rest that I can't move from here because my ass hurts?", Alvin says with a sarcastic voice. Damn it, at the moment it has been awesome but now he was regretting to have been so passionate.

"What about calling a doctor? Maybe he can give you something to relieve the pain. If we call one now…", Gaius looks at the clock of the walk, "okay, we haven't got time for that, they have to be about to come back"

"What?!", Alvin looks at the clock. Gaius was right, forty-five minutes have already passed, "oh shit"

Alvin covers his face with his hands.

"Well, the easiest solution would be saying the truth"

"Yeah, great idea: 'Everybody, I have to rest because Gaius has fucked me so hard that I can barely move, but don't worry! I'll be fine soon', something like that?", says Alvin glaring at Gaius.

Gaius only blinks a couple of times as a response.

"Yes, that's precisely what I was going to suggest, you've taken the words right out of my mouth", Gaius comments with irony, and Alvin tries to keep being angry but he finds himself laughing instead. Gaius smiles at him and kisses Alvin softly.

"Shit…", exhales Alvin after returning the kiss, "look, maybe you're right and to tell them the truth is the best but for now I would like to keep this between us. It's not like I'm ashamed of being with you or anything but…"

"I know", interrupts Gaius kissing him again, "I know, I feel the same way. Although Rowen knows for sure that we are together"

"Yes, but it'll be completely different if we confirm him that he is right", Alvin suffers and involuntary shudder, "he is already teasing us every time he can, so if he sees me like this…"

"He will tease you forever"

"Yes, he surely will"

They remain silent for a moment.

"So...we are the same as before. What do you want to do? Because today at least you can barely move, and a doctor would be the best option but…"

Gaius stops talking, and Alvin looks at him with curiosity.

"What?"

"We have three healers in the group", says Gaius, "Well, two, I'm not going to count Elize for this, but what about telling one of them?"

Alvin stares at Gaius.

"So you've making me choose between Jude, who I'll have to lose time explaining what the hell has happened, and Muzet, who is as teaser as Rowen"

"I'm afraid so", says Gaius, and Alvin glares at him because despite his words he has a hint of a smile on his face.

"It's not funny"

"Yes, it is, at least a little", says Gaius with a smile.

"It's the last time that I'm the bottom", Alvin threatens, and Gaius only raises his eyebrows without stopping smiling.

"Are you sure?", he says with a tone that makes Alvin gulp. Gaius leans above him slowly capturing his lips briefly before going to his ear and nipping his earlobe, making Alvin shudder, "because it seems that you've rather liked it"

Alvin exhales a loud sigh.

"Okay, okay, I take that back, fuck", Gaius looks at him with a satisfied look, "you're way too good to have been virgin until now, are you sure that it has been you first time"

Gaius laughs.

"I learn fast"

"Yeah, that's for sure", Alvin says, and this time he smiles too…at least until suddenly they hear movement outside and they stare at the door.

"I think they've arrived", says Gaius.

"_Fuck_", Alvin exclaims, just before hearing laughs outside and recognizing Leia's voice, "you know what? Don't bring anyone, I'll just remain here until the pain passes"

Gaius still seems unsure about Alvin's decision.

"You know that they are going to make questions, right?"

"Yes, I know, but I trust in your ability of convincing people, your Majesty"

Gaius rolls his eyes but with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll make something up", he kisses Alvin, "don't move, okay?"

Alvin half-closes his eyes making Gaius laugh before kissing him again.

"Sorry, a bad joke"

"Yeah, a really bad one", says Alvin, but he is smiling now.

Gaius gets out of the bed, and after helping Alvin to clean up a little he begins to get dressed. Alvin stares at him and suppresses a sigh. God, he had never imagined ha was going to like another man's body so much until now.

"I'll come to see you when we're to have dinner. Maybe by then you're fine enough", Gaius' words make Alvin focus again and nods.

"Don't worry, as you've said I'm not going anywhere", says Alvin with resignation. Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin's tone, and after kissing him a last time he leaves the room.

Alvin exhales a sigh while looking at the ceiling, as memories of his first time with Gaius come back and make him smile with satisfaction. They had finally managed to do it, and _what a way_ to do it, damn, he was getting turned on just remembering certain parts… He only hoped that the next times wouldn't leave him that sore…although who he was trying to fool? If that was to price to pay to have such a good sex he was going to gladly accept the pain.

And with that last thought Alvin closes his eyes, a smile still on his lips, until exhaustion finally reaches him and he falls into a pleasant dream.

* * *

**Well…after eleven chapters they finally did it! :D It has been my first time writing such a detailed sex scene but I hope you've liked it, critics are always welcome if they help me to improve! ;) And I hope of having described their personalities well during this chapter, I think that I've managed to do it but if any of the characters has seemed OoC to you please tell me!**

**Hope you like the story so far! Next update as always, two-three weeks from now on ;)**


	13. Shower

New update! And just in a week ^^ There will probably be grammatical errors because I haven't had much time to revise it, so sorry in advance - **See the end of the chapter for notes**

**WARNING: M scene**

* * *

Alvin wakes up a couple of hours later when he hears a soft knock on the door. He forces himself to open his eyes and he is about to answer when he realizes that he is still naked. He is about to get up to put some clothes on but at the end he decides that the sheet covering him is enough.

"Yeah?", Alvin answers with a sleepy tone.

"Alvin?", it's Jude's voice, "sorry if I'm bothering you, Gaius told us that you were busy and that you'd kill everyone who disturbs you, but we are about to have dinner so do you have some time to join us?"

Alvin smiles. He thought that Gaius was going to use a more subtle way for convincing them to not to bother him but well, it didn't matter. Alvin incorporates with a grimace. Although the pain has faded a little he still feels rather sore, especially when he is in a sitting position, but when he stands up and makes a couple of steps he realizes that although the pain is still there he can walk rather well.

"Yeah kid, go ahead. I'll go down in a moment"

"Okay", it's the animated response before Jude leaves. Once that he had located his underwear and pants Alvin begins to look for his shirt just before remembering that it was in the bathroom, so he goes there. The shirt is dropped on the floor where he had left it before, and when he bends down to grab it a stabbing pain assaults him. Damn, he didn't know how he was going to be able to be sat during dinner…

Alvin grabs the shirt while muttering curses and when he is standing up again he looks at himself in the mirror and his eyes open wide when he realizes several marks adorning his neck. His heart skips a beat but then he realizes that his shirt is going to cover them and exhales a relieved sigh. He didn't want to imagine the continue teasing that he would suffer if someone saw them.

Alvin turns his head to the side examining his marks with more detail, and he can't avoid a shudder when he remembers how they were made...He shakes his head. He had to stop remembering or he would get hard again just before going with the rest, and of course he didn't want that.

Before getting dressed, Alvin enters the shower briefly to clean himself completely, and that takes him a little more time than he thought because the stinging pain forced him to be more delicate than usual. After fifteen minutes or so he finally gets out, finishes getting dressed and leaves the room. He walks with a slower pace than usual trying to get used to the discomfort, and by when he reaches the dining room he can already walk without showing any grimace.

The moment he steps inside, a familiar loud voice shouts his name so he hasn't got any difficulties to find the group. They have chosen a square table with benches on either of its sides, and Alvin has to suppress a resigned sigh. Wooden benches. Fantastic.

"Have you already finished your job?", Leia asks. Alvin forces himself to stop glaring at the bench and looks at them. Of course, Milla is sat next to Jude who is at the same time next to Leia _(the love triangle_, Alvin can't avoid thinking) in the other bench there are Elize between Rowen and Ludger, and in the last bench there is Muzét alone.

"Yeah, well, I still have some things to fix but they can wait", he says. He looks around, "and Erston?"

"He is attending a call", Jude comments, "so it will probably take him a little to come back"

Alvin smiles to himself. Knowing how skilled Gaius seemed to be with his mobile maybe it was more than 'a little'.

"You can sit down here if you want", Muzét comments then pointing at her side with a smile, and Alvin gulps, "oh, don't be shy. I don't bite, you know?", Muzét adds with a chuckle when he sees Alvin hesitating.

Alvin forces himself to smile.

"Of course, how could I reject an invitation from such a beautiful lady", he finally says making Muzét chuckle again. _Well, Alvin, relax_, thinks to himself approaching the bench carefully, _sit down slowly and_…

"Teepo, watch out!"

At that moment Teepo passed like a bullet just in front of Alvin making him exhale a cry of surprise and land on the bench violently. Alvin's face goes blank as his mouth opens wide but he doesn't exhale any sound, because the pain has been so intense that it has almost suppressed all the air of his lungs making him unable to even cry.

"Teepo, I've told you a lot of times not to go running like that!", Elize exclaims. She turns to Alvin, who is still trying to get a hold on himself, "sorry, Alvin, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just been a little shock", he manages to say with a tense smile. God, right now he wanted to kill that damn toy _so badly_…

At that moment the door of the inn opens and Gaius enters, erasing Alvin's murdering thoughts momentarily. He wasn't wearing his jacket but Alvin notices that the neck of his shirt was up, as he was trying to hide something. Alvin has to suppress a smile. Next time they had to remember not to leave visible marks.

"I apologize for my tardiness", Gaius comments.

"It's been a long call", Rowen says, "is there any problem?"

"No, not at all, just my mobile that suddenly decided to shut down on its own"

"What happens, your Majesty? Not used to Elympion mobiles yet?"

Gaius fixes his eyes on Alvin and this one tries to suppress a teasing smile. God, to act 'normal' after what had happened was really weird, but it was kind of exciting at the same time.

"Well, although Erston has several skills I'm afraid that technology can't be count among them", Rowen comments ironically. Gaius half-closes his eyes.

"These devices have too small keys. It's rather easy to touch one by accident"

And yes, Alvin knew that it probably was a _really_ bad idea to tease Gaius now but he couldn't let it pass.

"Okay, your Majesty, then maybe you're only unskilled with your fingers"

And oh shit, when Alvin looks at Gaius staring at him with a threatening look he knows that he is going to pay for that later…but damn, Gaius' face trying to remain neutral has definitely too funny to see.

"Oh, stop you two already!", exclaims Leia, although he has a little smile on his face, "ignore them, Erston. When these two team up, they can be a really pain in the ass"

And of course, the fact that Rowen cleared his throat just when Leia used that expression was a _complete_ coincidence.

"'A pain in the ass'? Oh my, what a curious expression, what does it mean?", Muzét asks then with curiosity. Alvin closes his eyes momentarily. Okay. That was the karma for sure. Gaius sits down then next to him with a rather amused expression on his face. Damn him. He was mocking him for sure…

"Well, you know…", Jude begins to explain, "it's said when someone is annoying or irritant"

"Oh…and why humans chose the ass for that expression? I think that there are other parts of the body that can hurt much more than that."

"She is certainly right", says Leia thoughtfully, "the other day I hit myself on the elbow with the corner of the door and damn, _that_ hurt!"

"Do you know what it hurts?!", exclaims Teepo then, "the other day Elize was walking barefoot and hit her little toe with the leg of the table", everyone exclaims a long 'ouch'.

"Oh yes, that hurts even more", Leia nods.

"Ludger burned his hand while cooking, and he still has a mark so the hand wins to the elbow and the little toe!", exclaims then Elle while Ludger only nods.

"Yes, I agree with Ludger", Jude says then, "a burned hand is horrible. The other day I was working with chemical liquids and some of it fell on me", he suffers an involuntary shudder, "I couldn't move my hand during a whole hour due to the pain"

"Hah, that's nothing", Milla says then crossing his arms over the table, "the other day I bit my tongue while trying to chew crab", another 'ouch' longer than the previous. To bite your tongue while chewing hard…"_twice_", and this time the 'ouch' is a little louder.

"Okay, by unanimity tongue wins for now", Leia states and Milla's smirk widens. She was as competitive as the other Milla.

"I must disagree", Rowen comments then suddenly, "when you reach my age you'll learn than there's nothing worse than a backache"

Leia chuckles.

"Sorry Rowen, until we confirm that the tongue still wins"

"Yes!", exclaims Milla.

Alvin sighs relieved. Well, at least the conversation has diverted again.

"You don't know anything", Alvin says then with a superior smile, "there's something that hurts even more"

"Oh, and what is it?", says Milla with a frown. Alvin winks at her.

"Your face and your pride when a beautiful lady slaps you when trying to flirt with her. I'll never experience it, of course, but I suppose that it has to hurt"

Everyone begins to laugh when hearing Alvin's response.

"Sorry, Alvin, I don't think that a slap can be worst than biting your tongue", says Milla with a triumphal look.

"Well, if Leia is the lady who hits then…",

"Hey!", Leia exclaims with an offended tone, and everyone laughs again.

"And you Erston? What do you think?", Muzét asks suddenly, and Alvin looks at him with curiosity. Gaius seems to be thinking but Alvin knows that he is just pretending, because his eyes clearly indicate that he had been thought the response for a while. Damn it, what was he going to…?

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with the original expression"

Everyone exhales exclamations of surprise while Alvin stares at him.

"Think about it", Gaius says then with a completely serious expression, "When you walk, you have to move it; when you sit down, you are using it as well; and when you sleep, one of the most natural positions is to sleep on your back, so it's used too. The other parts of the body can be forgotten, but the ass? It can't", and of course Gaius was the only one who was able to speak about something as simple as the ass and to make the rest think about it, "so, in conclusion, the ass wins. Don't you think?"

And yes, the bastard had just looked at him before averting his eyes to the rest. Damn it, he was surely taking revenge for his previous comments… and fuck, why was he thinking that Gaius teasing him secretively like that was hot as hell?

"I'm sorry, guys", Muzét says at that moment interrupting Alvin's thoughts, "but Erston has convinced me"

"Damn!", Milla sulks.

"I don't know why but it doesn't surprise me", Leia says with a chuckle.

"Well, I think that everyone knows by now that the King doesn't like to lose", Rowen says with a smile.

Gaius doesn't say anything but there is a hint of a smile on his face, and when he takes his glass to drink his eyes fix briefly on Alvin, and the last one detects a teasing glint in them. Alvin has to suppress a smile. Well, they were even for now.

"I picked up some jobs of the board", Jude comments when their dinner is finally served, "most part of them are hunts but there are some deliveries as well, so maybe it would be a good idea to divide the group for the next days."

"So we are dividing the group in 'delivery' and 'hunting', right?", Rowen comments.

"I'll go with the hunting", Alvin says immediately.

"I thought that being a business man had made you more sociable", Leia comments with a teasing tone.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I like it", Alvin replies and Leia laughs again.

"I choose hunting too", says Muzét, "I think that people could be a little bothered if a spirit appears to deliver their messages"

"Okay", Jude says, "then I'll be in the delivery group"

"Ludger and me too! Hunting is a little boring", says Elle crossing her tiny arms, and although Ludger seems to be thinking just the opposite thing, he accepts. Poor kid, he was already being manipulated by a little woman.

"Well, I suppose that I'll accompany Jude too…I mean, the delivery group", Milla corrects himself immediately but Jude looks at her with surprise making her blush a little. Alvin hoped that Gaius and he weren't as obvious as those two.

"Mmmm", Leia grabs his chin thinking, "damn, I would like to go with the hunting group too but I haven't finished my last article yet…so I suppose that I'll go with the delivery, while hunting I won't be able to write anything"

"But haven't you forgotten your camera?", Jude asks, "how are you going to take pictures for the article?"

"Well…I'll focus on writing and when I have my camera again I'll complete it"

"As organized as always", Alvin says with irony, and Leia's only answer is to stick her tongue out.

"Teepo and Elize want to do delivery as well!"

"Then I'll go with the hunting group", Rowen says, "it will be a good way to recuperate my old fighting habits after a year of almost complete rest"

"I'll go as well then", Gaius says immediately after, "although I wouldn't consider this year as one of complete rest as you've said"

"Well, at least we haven't had the necessity of being fighting with monsters…", Gaius raises his eyebrows and Rowen makes a little pause, "you're right, forget what I've said: there are certain people who are worse than monsters"

Leia frowns.

"Wow, it sounds as if you've had to treat with rather horrible people during this year"

Rowen and Gaius nod at the same time.

"Yes, unfortunately not all the negotiations have gone as well as we wanted"

"But eventually we'll win", Gaius says with confidence, "and we won't give up until Elympios and Rieze Maxia are able to coexist".

There is a heavy silence. Yes, despite the debt that Ludger had to pay there were more problems surrounding them…but well, for now they couldn't do anything about it, and Alvin wasn't going to let the mood worsen for that.

"Sorry, Muzét", he says suddenly with a feigned sad look, "It seems that we aren't going to have a romantic journey, some people has ruined our plan by accompanying us"

"What a pity", she says leaning her cheek on her hand and sighing exaggeratedly, and as Alvin had predicted the bad mood completely disappears.

"Oh my, sorry for my denseness", Rowen says ironically, "I thought that I was able to catch hints better but it seems that I was mistaken"

Alvin laughs when hearing Rowen's words, and he is about to answer when Gaius speaks.

"Are you sure, Muzét? Remember that Alvin can be a truly pain in the ass"

Alvin stares at Gaius with his mouth completely opened for the surprise while the group begins to laugh. Gaius looks back at Alvin, his expression almost neutral but his purple eyes shining in a playfully way. Oh damn, a part of him wanted to kick him but another part (a big one) wanted to kiss him senseless right then.

"Oh, that doesn't bother me", Muzét replies, "although unfortunately he hasn't got a mana lobe so I can't tether with him, and that's a pity", she adds winking at Alvin with a funny smile, making the last one laugh.

"Well, I can thing in other ways to _tether_ if…"

"Heey, there are kids here, behave!", Leia exclaims but she says it between chuckles. Elize and Elle look at the rest confused and Ludger has an expression on his face that clearly says: '_Please, Elle, don't ask me about this'_.

"Wait", Gaius says incredibly serious, "don't tell me that tethering with a spirit means…"

"Oh, so you did direct-tether with me and you didn't know what it meant?", Muzét says with a pretended horrified face, "oh my, Erston, I wasn't expected that of you at all!"

And of course Muzét is saying that to tease him but Gaius is still in shock and he doesn't realize, and Alvin is too busy laughing hard along with Leia and Rowen to be any help for him.

"Don't worry, Erston", Jude says then with a reassuring smile, "I did the same the first time that I met her and I didn't know it either"

"You did _what_?!", Milla exclaims glaring at an astonished Jude, and by then Alvin has all his body shaking from the uncontrollably laughter. Oh damn. He didn't remember the last time that he had laughed so much…and it was nice. Really nice.

At that moment Leia exhales a gasp of surprise making Alvin look at the direction she is looking at, and he is surprised when he sees his cousin approaching them.

"What are you doing here?", Leia exclaims surprised.

"I thought that you were extra busy with your last research", Alvin comments.

"Yeah, well, but I finished earlier than I had expected", Balan says just before looking at Leia, "and you, disaster, have forgotten this"

Leia's eyes open wide when Balan opens one of the bags that he was carrying and takes a camera from it.

"My camera!", she exclaims, and then she stares at Balan, "don't tell me you've come here just to give it to me…"

Balan adjusts his glasses while clearing his throat.

"Oh, no, don't worry, I had other things to do here as well"

Leia keeps staring at him, now her eyes a little brighter than before, and Alvin looks at Rowen who looks back at him with a conspiratorial look. Alvin has to suppress a laugh. God, Milla and Jude were discreet compared with those two, they were too obvious…

"Balan", Milla says suddenly, "what pain do you think is worst: elbow, little toe, hand, back, ass or slap from a lady?"

Alvin sighs. This Milla surely hated to lose...and of course, his cousin had to destroy his romantic moment with Leia by looking at her and saying:

"Who is the lady who slaps?"

"Oh, come on. You too?!", Leia exclaims, and of course a discussion between them begins as everyone continues having dinner peacefully, or well, all the peacefully that it was possible.

An hour or so later everyone returns to their rooms except Alvin and Balan. They're almost the only ones in the dining room, and although a part of Alvin wants to go immediately to his room to be with Gaius again another part couldn't let pass the opportunity to try to coax his cousin to speak.

"So making a trip only to deliver a camera…", Alvin says with a smirk. His cousin rolls his eyes.

"I told you that I had other things to do here as well"

"Oh, what other things?", Alvin asks, the smirk still on his face, and Balan blinks a couple of times before answering.

"I'm sorry, it's confidential information about my experiment and I can't tell you anything"

Alvin begins to laugh.

"Worst excuse ever", Alvin says, and although Balan tries to keep showing his serious expression he ends smiling too, "come on, Balan. Are you going to keep denying it?"

Balan sighs.

"Denying what? That I like her?", Alvin looks at him surprised, "don't make that face, you knew it all this time"

"Well, yes, but I wasn't expecting you admitting it so easily", Alvin admits. Well, better, like that he could return to his room faster.

Balan shrugs.

"You're going to tease me anyway so I think that there won't be much difference if I confirm it"

Alvin laughs.

"Good point", Alvin hesitates before continuing, "and…why don't you say it to her?"

Balan shakes his head.

"I know that she doesn't see me that way, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable"

"You don't know that", Alvin says, "she was really worried about you when Exodus attacked the fortress."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything, she would be worried for any of you as well"

"I've never seen her cry before like that, and trust me, she has had motives"

Balan averts his eyes.

"And if it's for Jude okay, maybe a year ago she was in love with him but right now she doesn't seem to be that interested", Balan opens his mouth trying to speak but Alvin doesn't let him, "and if it's for the age difference it's a more lame excuse than the one that you've used before, so don't you dare to mention it"

Balan smiles ironically.

"Are you sure that instead of a business man you're not more suited for being a counselor?"

Alvin chuckles. He knew that the old Alvin wouldn't have suggested Balan anything like that, but it was so clear that there could be something between Leia and him that it was a pity seeing him not doing anything. And yes, he was probably being a busybody right now but what the hell, he had needed Rowen and Presa to be able to be with Gaius, maybe this time it was his cousin who needed a little push.

"I have multiple talents, I thought that you'd know that by now", Alvin ends saying with a superior smile, making his cousin laugh again.

"Thanks for the advice, Alfred, but I prefer things remain as they are. Besides, maybe someday the common sense comes back to me and makes me realize that I shouldn't feel like this for a loud, irritant and disastrous girl like her"

"You make it sound as if you have _any_ common sense to begin with", Alvin says with irony.

"At least more than you", Balan replies.

"Bah, that's easy", Alvin makes a dismissive gesture with his hand and his cousin sighs with resignation.

There is a little comfortable silence between them, and Alvin is about to suggest retiring when Balan speaks again.

"Well, now that I've confessed what about you? You've managed to reunite with the person you were waiting for?"

Alvin's first impulse is to pretend that Balan is wrong but at the end he decides to be sincere, partially at least. After all Balan has trusted him.

"Yeah, I've managed"

Balan raises his eyebrows. It seemed that he wasn't expecting Alvin answering like that.

"But I suppose that you're not going to tell me that person's name", Alvin is about to shake his head when his cousin's eyes open wider, "so that means that I know this person, right?"

Alvin gulps. Damn Balan.

"It's late Balan. I think we should retire", Alvin speaks with a casual tone as he stands up and Balan laughs standing up as well.

"What a subtle way to stop the conversation", Balan teases. Alvin scratches the back of his head and hesitates, and he is about to say an excuse when Balan speaks again, "don't worry, Alfred, I won't insist…for now"

Alvin looks at his cousin with half-closed eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to Balan?"

Balan only smiles.

"Consider it a thank you for having acted as a romantic counselor for free"

Alvin laughs, a little relieved. He knew that he could trust his cousin but he had always preferred to keep his personal life private. And he knew that sooner or later everyone on the group would end knowing it but for now he liked how the things were.

After that, they return to their rooms, and when Alvin enters his he is surprised at first when he doesn't see Gaius in the room, but almost immediately he realizes that the bathroom door is closed. He approaches it and knocks a couple of times.

"Gaius?"

The answer is almost immediate.

"Enter. It's unlocked"

Alvin enters the bathroom and sees Gaius getting undressed. His upper body is already naked and he is proceeding to remove his pants.

"I thought that you've showered this morning", Alvin says forcing himself to stop staring at Gaius' body and look at his face instead, and he is glad to have done so because like this he has caught Gaius averting his eyes briefly with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Yes…well…"

Alvin smiles teasingly.

"That was a lie, wasn't it?", Gaius only nods as a response with a guilty look, and Alvin laughs, "don't worry, I knew it already but…", Alvin approaches him until their noses almost touch, and Alvin has to suppress a smirk of satisfaction when he feels Gaius gasping with expectation. Maybe he shouldn't like causing that effect on him that much but he couldn't help it, "…but if you want me to forgive your lie I'm afraid that you _must_ let me join you, your Majesty"

Gaius exhales a short laugh, his tension disappearing, and after a short nod he kisses Alvin briefly.

"Of course"

Alvin begins to undress as well. It was his third shower that day but he didn't care, not if he was going to share it with Gaius.

"How was your talk with Balan?", Gaius asks. By then he is already fully naked and he has turned to open the shower, making Alvin stare at his body again for a little longer than necessary before answering.

"Good, he confessed at last that he is in love with Leia"

Gaius turns his head to look at Alvin again, surprised.

"Yes", Alvin says, "I wasn't expecting it ether"

"Well, it was rather obvious. To keep denying it would have been pointless", Gaius says. He probes the water temperature with one of his hands and enters almost immediately, making Alvin stare at him a third time when he sees Gaius' perfect dark skin getting wet, his eyes traveling by Gaius chest until reaching his hips and then keeping going down even lower…

"I thought that you were going to join me", Gaius says then with a casual tone, and when Alvin fixes his eyes on Gaius face, this one has an amused expression. Alvin can feel himself blushing a little. Damn it, to be caught staring in such an obvious way was a little embarrassing.

"How impatient", he ends saying with a smile while he finishes getting undressed, and before Gaius could reply something he enters the shower, exhaling a strangled gasp when the water touches his skin, "Oh fuck, the water is _too_ cold!"

Gaius raises his eyebrows.

"You think so?"

Alvin glares at Gaius while hugging himself with both arms, trying to warm himself. Okay, the water wasn't exactly freezing but it was much (very much) colder than he was used to.

"No, I'm just shivering because of your presence", Alvin comments with irony.

Gaius sighs with resignation but he moves the shower tap to warm the water. Then, to Alvin's surprise, Gaius hugs him tightly.

"Maybe it takes it a little to warm up", Gaius says as an explanation. Alvin returns the hug, his arms grabbing Gaius' back.

"Damn, I don't understand how you can be so hot…warm!", but like the last time it's too late to change the word and Gaius chuckles, "you've understood me perfectly", Alvin snaps, but the smile can be heard in his voice.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I think that you're hot as well", Gaius says with irony.

"Shut up, idiot", Alvin says, and then he separates his head from Gaius' shoulder and kisses him, making Gaius hum with satisfaction, and although Alvin had only intended to kiss him to shut him up, the moment he feels Gaius responding he forgets his initial plan and keeps kissing him.

They begin slowly, lips meeting shortly but uninterruptedly, Alvin's hands sliding up and down Gaius' back enjoying the touch of those wet muscles, and Gaius' arms surrounding Alvin's waist tightly…but then at some point, Alvin's grip of Gaius' back makes this one grind against him lightly, and that's just what it takes so their members rub together, causing both men to gasp and stop kissing.

They remain quiet from some seconds, lips barely apart, mouths partially opened and both of their breaths mixed together, and when Alvin looks at Gaius and he sees his purple eyes shining with a familiar light, he can't avoid a groan before kissing him again but now more forcibly.

Gaius immediately responds, his tongue meeting Alvin's as tilting his head to the side dominating the kiss in no time. Alvin grabs with one of his hands the back of Gaius head encouraging him to kiss him even deeper, while sliding his other hand until resting it on Gaius' lower back and making him grind against him once more.

Alvin smiles against Gaius' lips when he feels this one's grunt reverberating in his own mouth, and then without waiting for a response he begins to move his hips against Gaius' without abandon, fast moans escaping his mouth every time their lower halves connect, now the friction much more easier due to the water surrounding them. And yes, maybe he should be ashamed of himself for being such a horny bastard after they had done it just some hours before, but how could he not being aroused when he could feel Gaius hardening against him as well?

At some point they separate to take air. Alvin pushes his hair back in order to remove some of his bangs from his forehead, and although he hadn't done it on purpose at that moment he confirms that Gaius _really_ liked that gesture when he kisses him again violently, Gaius' hands grabbing his hips with more force than before.

Alvin exhales a surprised but satisfied gasp and he uses his arms to surround Gaius' neck, but due to that sudden movement Gaius loses momentarily his balance leaning against Alvin and making this one connect with the shower wall, causing him to hiss in pain when his ass touches the surface with more force than he was expecting.

"Sorry", Gaius says immediately, "are you okay?"

"Yeah", Alvin nods, "don't worry, it's been my fault"

Alvin tries to kiss Gaius again to keep going but this one speaks again before he could do so.

"Does it hurt much?"

Alvin exhales a frustrated sigh. Damn it, he wanted to stop talking and keep making out. He looks at Gaius to tell him that but he realizes for his expression that he is really worried, so he kicks his horny part aside and decides to calm his too-worried boyfriend.

"No, not much", he says with a reassuring smile, "it still hurts, yeah, but I can handle it"

Gaius stays quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts, and when Alvin is going to insist that he is okay Gaius finally speaks.

"Turn around"

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised.

"What?"

"Like that you won't have to touch the wall", Gaius explains.

Alvin rolls his eyes but complies.

"I told you that it doesn't hurt too much", he turns around and rests his hands against the wall, his arms flexed by the elbows, and when he realizes the position he is in he can't help to tease Gaius by turning his head back and fixating his eyes on him with a seductive smile, "or maybe is this an excuse to see me well from behind, _your Majesty_?"

Alvin's smirk widens when he sees Gaius gulping, and then he decides to tease him a little more by repeating the previous gesture on his hair, and oh damn, when Gaius attacks him from behind grabbing his hips with force and begins to suck the side of his neck viciously he can't avoid a moan, his hand reaching back to grab Gaius' hair as he exposes even more his neck so Gaius had better access, forgetting what he had told himself before about being careful with leaving visible marks.

"You're tempting me way too much, you know that?", Gaius says with a hoarse voice just in Alvin's ear, making this one shudder from excitement.

"Yeah, I know", he exhales almost breathless, turning his head again to be able to look at Gaius, his noses almost touching, "But this is a surprise, your Majesty. I thought that you had more self-control"

Alvin can feel the grip of Gaius' hands on his hips hardener and his breathing turning heavier than before. Alvin bites his bottom lip with anticipation, his heart beginning to beat faster waiting for Gaius' next move. Alvin knew that he wasn't being very reasonable right now: despite his words his ass hurt more than he had admitted, but damn it, to feel Gaius' hot breathing in his ear together with his almost completely erected member against his lower back wasn't helping him choose being reasonable at all, since right now he was remembering how damn good it had been to feel Gaius inside him, and although he knew that it was a bad idea to do it again right now, a part of himself wanted it so badly that he didn't care not being able to walk the next day, or the day after that.

Fortunately, Gaius had better common sense than him, and instead of keeping attacking Alvin as this one had expected he leans his forehead against Alvin's head, his arms surrounding now Alvin's waist tenderly and his breathing becoming almost normal again.

"Yes, I usually have", it takes Alvin a couple of seconds to realize that he is replying to what he had said before, "but it seems that you are specialist on taking it away from me without any shame"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh when hearing Gaius' words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to take that as a compliment", Alvin says with irony before kissing him, but this time calmly, and although a part of him was a little disappointed for having stopped the previous rhythm he knew that it was the correct choice to make.

"Well, then maybe we should begin to do what it's usually done in the showers and…"

Alvin tries to move to take the shower gel but he discovers that Gaius hasn't moved, keeping him pinned on the wall. Alvin looks at Gaius again with a confused frown. What…? But then his thoughts are cut when Gaius mouth settles on his neck again and oh-so-slowly he begins to lick it as depositing open-mouthed kisses along it.

"Gaius…ah…!", Alvin exhales while Gaius sucks his neck, "I-I thought that we were…nngh…going to stop…"

Alvin reaches back again to grab's Gaius hair as arching his body against him. Oh shit, how could he be so aroused just because of Gaius' mouth on his neck?

"I've never said that", it's the deep response, and Alvin exhales another moan when Gaius nips at his ear, "besides, there are other things that we can still do besides doing it…"

And to put emphasis to his words, Gaius settles his hands on Alvin's hips again just before beginning to slide them up for Alvin's stomach slowly, making this one to tense up while breathing faster, his hand against the wall turning into a fist and the one on Gaius' hair gripping it with more force when Gaius finally reaches his nipples, stopping his hands just above them with a too feathery contact.

"Gaius…", he whimpers, "damn you, don't tease me…"

"Oh, so do you want these _unskilled fingers_ to touch you now?"

Alvin can't avoid laughing when hearing Gaius say those words with suck an accusing tone.

"I didn't take you for a rancorous man", Alvin teases, and then he turns his head forcing Gaius' mouth against his own, their tongues meeting playfully for some seconds before they separate, "besides, after that you were insisting _way too much_ in the 'pain in the ass' part so we are even"

Gaius exhales a soft laugh.

"Alright, you have a point", he says with a smile, and then he settles his mouth again on Alvin's ear, and using his previous seductive tone he adds, "then brace yourself, _Alfred Vint Svent_"

And if hearing his complete name in such a tone wasn't arousing enough, the way Gaius fingers began to twitch his nipples at the same time that his mouth settled again on his neck biting it hungrily were definitely more than enough for Alvin to exhale a loud moan while arching his body from the pleasure.

"Ohh fuck…Gaius…ah!"

Damn it, he shouldn't be that sensitive, he was already coming undone and his cock hadn't even been touched yet. However, it seemed that Gaius could somehow read his mind because at that moment he uses one of his hands to stop rubbing one of Alvin's already hard nipples and slides it down against Alvin's stomach, just before keeping going down even lower to grab his half-erected member and begin to stroke it with a steady rhythm.

Alvin exhales another needy moan, and then he releases Gaius' hair and settles both of his hands on the wall for better support. Oh god, the sensations were _too much_ right now: Gaius' mouth leaving marks on his neck and biting his shoulder from time to time causing shivers on him, Gaius' hand on his chest rubbing both of his nipples alternatively, and now Gaius' hand on his member…damn it…it was too much but at the same time it wasn't enough.

"Gaius…", Alvin exhales, "oh fuck, Gaius…I want you"

Alvin grinds back against Gaius' without caring how shameless he was being right now, and he can feel Gaius' exhale a low grunt that goes down directly to his member.

"Alvin…don't tempt me…", Gaius says hoarsely biting Alvin's shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep control.

"Please, Gaius…", damn, a part of him wanted to die from embarrassment for being begging like that but damn, he couldn't control himself anymore, "please…Erston…"

And he knew that he wasn't playing fair, but when he heard Gaius' breath hitched he knew that he had used the correct words to make him react…or at least he thought that, because he wasn't expecting to stop feeling Gaius against his back.

"Wha…?", Alvin begins.

"Don't turn around"

Alvin frowns confused when he hears Gaius speaking from below, and when he turns his head to look at him, he is surprised to see him kneeled.

"Gaius, what…?"

Gaius looks up at him, and Alvin is surprised to see that he is breathing faster and that his cheeks are a little darker than usual.

"I said don't turn around", he says with a serious voice, so Alvin complies and forces himself to look at the wall, his heart racing even faster if possible. He…he wasn't going to do what it seemed, right…?

Alvin's hands turns into fist as he exhales a surprised gasp when he feels Gaius' hands grabbing his ass softly but firmly. Alvin sighs when Gaius kisses him on his lower back briefly, and he is about to turn around despite Gaius' words but then he freezes when he feels both of his buttocks being separated and Gaius' tongue settling between them. Alvin exhales a surprised gasp.

"Gaius…Gaius, you don't need to…"

Alvin's feels Gaius' hands grabbing his ass more forcibly for a moment, as warning him to not to speak again, so Alvin complies and stops talking. After a couple of seconds, Alvin feels Gaius' tongue begin to travel lower. The sensation is rather weird but not in an unpleasant way, although for now he is only feeling a hint of tickles instead of the great sensation that he should be feeling according to what he had heard and read…

However, when he feels Gaius approaching his entrance, his heart misses a beat and his breath begins to become faster as well. Damn, Gaius wasn't even doing anything yet but he was beginning to feel the tension settling on his stomach…and then, Gaius' tongue finally reaches his already waiting entrance, and when he begins to lick it slowly but confidently Alvin can feel a shiver traversing by all his body.

"Ooh fuck…ah!", he moans leaning his forehead against the shower wall. Oh god. Oh _god_, he takes back his previous words. Alvin didn't know if it was because his ass was still recovering and it was more sensitive than it should be, but the fact was that Gaius swirling his tongue around it in such a way felt much better than he had expected.

Gaius keeps licking it for some more seconds, Alvin exhaling breathless gasps with almost every move of Gaius' tongue, and then at some point Gaius decides to stop licking just the surface and makes a tentative lick inside. Alvin's reaction is immediate: his head fell backwards with a moan and he can feel his inside twitching because of Gaius' action.

"Are you okay?"

Alvin doesn't answer, and leans his forehead against the wall again, trying to regain his breathing.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah", Alvin exhales when he finds his voice again. "but seriously, you don't have to do this, if you want to sto…aaah"

Gaius' answer is only to repeat the precious action, making Alvin shudder again. Oh fuck, why had Gaius have to go so damn good with his tongue?

"I'll only stop if _you_ want me to stop", Gaius says, "so tell me, should I stop?"

And just after making that question, Gaius' tongue begins to tease his entrance again, making sure to pretend to enter again making Alvin gasp with anticipation before stepping back and continuing with the soft superficial licks, frustrating Alvin.

"Damn you", Alvin exhales an exasperate sigh, "okay, I get it, I won't speak again so just keep going!"

Gaius chuckles and Alvin is about to kick him on the head.

"As you wish", is the oh-so-deep answer, and then Gaius complies and without warning he enters his tongue completely on Alvin's entrance, making this one moan louder than before.

"Oh shit…_nngh_…_Gaius_…aah!"

The movements of Gaius' tongue begins to increment the pace, as he was trying to emulate how his member moved inside of Alvin when they had sex, and although the feeling was not the same at all, right now Alvin has to thank Gaius for not having listened to him, because if he was still feeling a tiny discomfort just when Gaius moved his tongue in certain spots, he didn't want to know how it would have hurt to have Gaius' member inside. Although of course that tiny discomfort was nothing compared to the pleasure that was assaulting his body.

"Gaius…oh fuck…don't stop…"

Alvin could feel the familiar warm settling on his stomach, so he uses one of his hands to grab his already leaking cock and begins to stroke it at the same rhythm that Gaius was using on him. Gaius realizes that, and to push Alvin closer to the edge he decides to suck Alvin's entrance lightly without stopping moving his tongue, and it's that final action what makes Alvin cry his name in a mix of surprise and pleasure while coming explosively against the shower wall.

They remain quiet from some seconds, Alvin breathing hard against the wall. Then suddenly he feels his legs trembling, but Gaius stands up immediately supporting him.

"Careful", he whispers against his ear. Alvin doesn't answer, he is still regaining his breathing, but then he feels Gaius' member against his lower half, painfully erect, so without losing any time he drops down to his knees surprising Gaius and turns around so his face is just in front of Gaius' member, "Alvin, wai…"

But of course, now it's Alvin's turn to ignore Gaius words, and with a feral groan he envelops Gaius' member in one long motion and begins to suck it almost desperately, making Gaius exhale a low grunt as resting his hands on the wall. It was his turn to make Gaius lose himself completely.

Alvin begins to use his tongue making sure to swirl it around Gaius' member as using his hand to pump the base with a fast rhythm, remembering almost immediately Gaius' most sensitive spots, those that make his hips tremble and his breath fasten. After some moments, Gaius surprises him when he makes a sudden move with his hips causing Alvin to gag.

"Sorry", Gaius says immediately when Alvin stops and begins to cough, "I-I did it unintentionally, are you oka…?"

Gaius shuts up when Alvin's raises one of his arms to grab Gaius' and settling his hand on his own hair. Gaius gulps.

"Alvin?"

"Do it again", Alvin says without averting his eyes, as making Gaius grab his hair with force, "don't hold back"

And before Gaius could reply anything he takes his member again on his mouth, making sure to suck even forcibly than before. Gaius exhales another groan and Alvin can feel Gaius' gripping his hair with more force but his hips aren't moving yet and they are trembling a little, as if Gaius was unsure to move, so Alvin decides to give him a little push and grabs Gaius' hips, forcing him to begin a steady rhythm against his mouth.

Gaius doesn't move at first, his mouth a fine line trying to not to lose control, but after some moments he begins to follow Alvin's movements, and in the end Alvin's are only resting on Gaius' hips as mere support but without helping him to move anymore.

"Alvin…"

Alvin shudders when hearing Gaius exhaling his name like that. If things kept going like that he would get hard again, because damn, having Gaius above him moving his hips against his mouth with such a desperate rhythm and with an expression of pure pleasure adorning his face was too fucking hot.

"Alvin…I'm close…", Gaius warns looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and Alvin knew that it was true because his movements were losing rhythm, so he decides to help Gaius and uses his tongue the fastest he can as he keeps sucking hard, and the result is that Gaius exhales a louder groan as his head falls a little backwards while he finishes in Alvin's mouth. Alvin covers his mouth with the back of his hand and forces himself to swallow. The texture was a little disgusting but it didn't taste bad.

Alvin raises his head to look at Gaius who is looking him back, his chest still going up and down after such an intense orgasm. They look at each other during some moments, before Gaius is the first to move by helping Alvin stand up again and hugging him tightly. Alvin returns the hug, and he smiles when he feels Gaius' heart beating fast against his own chest.

"Well…I must say that it's the most intense shower that I've had"

Gaius laughs, still a little breathless.

"I don't think that we should call shower to this, we haven't even used the gel yet"

"That's your fault, your Majesty", Alvin replies with a smile by separating to be able to see Gaius' face, "it was you the one who had decided to continue"

Gaius smiles as well.

"You don't seem to regret it", he points, and Alvin laughs when hearing the satisfied tone that Gaius is using.

They kiss again and then they finally showered.

"I hope that the rest haven't heard us", Alvin comments some time after, while drying his hair with the towel. Gaius is already wearing his pajama (only a pair of loose black pants, of course he slept shirtless because he was hot with more clothes on) and it's setting the alarm clock on his mobile. _I'll put mine as well just in case_, thinks Alvin to himself.

"You mean that they haven't heard _you_", he comments, making Alvin half-closes his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who's been moaning"

"But you've certainly been the louder", Gaius replies, and when he sees Alvin frowning he continues, "don't misinterpret me, I'm glad that you are so vocal. Like that I can know if I'm doing things right or not"

Alvin can feel himself blushing. Damn it, how could Gaius say things like that as it was nothing?

"Well", he says after clearing his throat, "at least it seems that your fear for not fulfilling my expectations has completely disappeared since you've been so eager before…"

Alvin raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and it's his turn to smirk when Gaius averts his eyes briefly with certain embarrassment.

"And don't misinterpret me, your Majesty", Alvin says repeating on purpose Gaius' previous words while approaching him, "I'm glad that you've had decided to keep your promise about getting better while practicing"

Gaius smiles.

"Does that mean that you've liked it?", he says feigning casualness. That bastard, he wanted to be praised…

"No, your Majesty, I was only moaning for boredom", Alvin says with sarcasm.

Gaius wasn't expecting that response and begins to laugh.

"Well, I apologize. Next time I'll make sure to do it better", he adds with such a promising tone than Alvin gulps.

"That sounds good, your Majesty", he answers with a seductive smile, just before kissing him again. Seriously, he didn't think that he could get tired of Gaius' lips.

"We should sleep", Gaius says after they separate, "tomorrow we'll have to get up early"

Alvin nods before yawning. He hadn't felt the tiredness before but right now he was feeling his eyes closing. He puts his pajama on (which consisted on a sleeveless white t-shirt and his black boxers) before entering the bed, and when after some seconds Alvin sees that Gaius is not joining him he incorporates from the bed a little and his eyes snap opened when he sees Gaius about to get in the other bed.

"What are you doing?", Alvin asks. Gaius looks at him before clearing his throat.

"Umh…I didn't know if you preferred to sleep alone"

Alvin blinks a couple of times. Seriously, sometimes Gaius was really dumb.

"Umh...", Alvin begins imitating Gaius' hesitant tone, "I didn't know that I had to mention something as obvious as wanting to sleep _with you_"

Gaius smiles when hearing Alvin's imitation, and then he approaches Alvin's bed and gets in.

"Much better, your Majesty", Alvin says with a teasing tone.

Fortunately, the bed is rather big so they are rather comfortable. Gaius settles himself facing up and Alvin looking at his side, one of his arms above Gaius' waist.

"Umh…I know that I ask you a little late", Alvin begins to speak, making Gaius turn his head to his side to look at him, "but how has your year been?"

Gaius chuckles.

"It's true. We haven't spoken about any of that yet"

"Well, we've been sexually busy so I'm not going to complain", Alvin says with a smile making Gaius laugh, "but now seriously…how was it? Before at the dinner it seemed that Rowen and you have had a ton of problems", Gaius averts his eyes and sighs, "and don't lie to me, your Majesty, or I'll kick you out from my bed"

Gaius smiles but his eyes keep being serious. After some seconds he speaks.

"In general, it has been a rather good year: we've managed to establish good relationships with influent Elimpyon people in charge of political and economical business, we've put in common several laws and we've begun to set bases for the commerce between the two worlds", Gaius makes a little pause, and when he speaks again his eyes are a little darker than before, "however, there are still people, influent people, who are still trying to isolate Rieze Maxia, and we know for sure that those people are working secretively with Exodus but we haven't got any evidence to prove it".

"And those people…they are dangerous? I mean, politically speaking?", Alvin asks, and Gaius frowns.

"Not for now, but although some of the alliances that we have made are rather strong, there are some of them that still have doubts as well, so they can be turned against us easily if we are not careful"

Alvin nods. Establishing a simple business was complicated, he couldn't imagine how horrible to try to coordinate two worlds had to be.

"But as I've said, it doesn't matter how many problems we'll have to face: at the end we'll win"

Alvin smiles. That sounded a lot like Gaius, although he didn't know if he was as confident as he pretended to be, by now he has learned that sometimes Gaius could be just forcing himself to believe it.

"You know?", Alvin says after hesitating, "I know that I'm not as clever as Rowen, so there will probably be a lot of things about political stuff that I won't understand…but if at some moment you need to vent, I'm here to listen…and of course I'm here to relieve your pent-up frustration in any way you want"

Gaius begins to laugh, his frown disappearing. He turns to Alvin's side and kisses him.

"I know", he says, "I'm sorry for being such a boring boyfriend"

"When I told you about my year I'll take from you the 'most boring boyfriend' title, don't worry", Alvin yawns, "but not now, I'm going to get asleep in no time"

Gaius nods.

"Okay, but before you begin to snore", Alvin half-closes his eyes and he is about to reply that he doesn't do that when he realizes how Gaius is looking at him and he shuts up, "I love you", Alvin's eyes open wide, "after our sudden encounter and what happened after that I haven't been able to say it to you after a year so…", Gaius kisses him, slowly but intensely, making Alvin's heart beating faster, "I love you"

Alvin gulps. Damn, he should be used to those words already, but every time that he heard it his heart skipped a beat.

"You've said it twice now", Alvin points with an ironic tone, trying to hide the sudden lump on his throat, and Gaius is nice enough to pretend that he hasn't heard the tremble on his voice, "Iloveyoutoo"

Gaius eyes snap opened when hearing Alvin say those words before smiling and kissing him again. A year ago he hadn't managed to say them directly and he had regretted it, so he had decided that he would say them the next time that they see each other, and he had done it…well, okay, he had said them too quickly and lowly, but damn it, it was just a year since he had begun to get used to express his feelings sincerely against twenty years of keeping all the things for himself, for now that was the best he could do, and fortunately Gaius knew it.

"Well, I think that we should sleep", Alvin says after clearing his throat.

Gaius nods.

"I've already set the alarm"

"Oh, right, I have to put mine as well", Alvin laughs when he sees Gaius half-closing his eyes, "sorry, your Majesty, but I have zero confidence in your mobile"

Gaius only sighs with resignation making Alvin laugh again. Then, Gaius regains his previous position facing up, and when Alvin passes again an arm over his waist he uses one of his hands to cover Alvin's.

"I hope you don't snore", Alvin says teasingly before closing his eyes, "good night, your Majesty"

Gaius only smiles and kisses him lightly on the forehead.

"Good night, ex-mercenary"

And with that, they fall into a pleasant dream.

* * *

**Argh, I always have problems with the end of the chapters -.- Well, I hope that you've liked their sexy moment ;) I haven't received much feedback on the previous chapter so I will consider that the scene was good enough...I hope so ^^U If someone hasn't liked it remember that critics are always welcome (and of course if someone has liked it comments will be greatly appreciated too :P) **

**Next update two-three weeks from now on as always! =) **


	14. Morning after

New update! ^^ As always, sorry for the grammatical errors. I'll fix them when I have some time - See the end of the chapter for more notes

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 19,440,000 galds

It takes Alvin a couple of seconds to realize that his alarm is sounding. He forces him to open his eyes and with clumsy hands he manages to turn it off. He realizes then as well that he feels surprisingly hot, but when he turns his head back he realizes that Gaius is impossibly close to him, his bare chest touching his back and one of his arms surrounding his waist. Alvin smiles. Okay, that was the cause for his sudden heat.

Alvin manages to turn around despite how tightly Gaius is embracing him until he is facing the king. This one is still completely asleep, his handsome features relaxed and his breath calm, and Alvin finds himself gulping. He had never been a person who particularly liked waking up with someone by his side. Even when Presa and he were together, at first he slept in a different bed until he get used to share it with her, but still he always got up first without waiting for her to wake up as well (thing that she always reproached him) because he considered excessively intimate to spend more time than necessary lying down with someone, and the mere thought of doing that suffocated him because he didn't want to feel that he was getting attached…

But now there he was: being the one who suggested sleeping together and staring at his sleeping boyfriend (damn, it still sounded a little weird calling Gaius that) with a surely stupid and satisfied expression on his face. Alvin sighs laughing at himself. Meeting Gaius surely had changed things.

Alvin waits almost a minute, and when he sees that Gaius isn't showing any hint of waking up by himself he decides to lean forward and kiss him. God, a part of him wanted to die from embarrassment for how damn sappy he was being right now but well, another part (and he didn't want to admit that it was a big one) didn't care that much.

Gaius frowns lightly when Alvin kisses him, and a couple of seconds later he has half-opened his eyes and he's staring at Alvin with a slightly confused face that makes Alvin chuckle.

"What's the matter, your Majesty? You seem to be a little lost", he says smiling teasingly. Gaius smiles back at him.

"My apologies. It's the first time that I wake up with company and I've been momentarily confused"

Alvin laughs for the serious response.

"Well, and how does it feel to wake up with such a handsome man by your side?", Alvin asks with a smirk.

Gaius looks at him with a pretended confused look and looks behind him, as he trying to find someone to his other side.

"What handsome man are you talking about?", he asks with a confused tone, just before beginning to laugh when he sees Alvin glaring at him.

"Okay, your Majesty", he says with a lightly offended tone while pretending to incorporate, "in that case I suppose that you don't care if _this_ man leav…"

But Alvin doesn't end the sentence because at that moment Gaius forces him to lie again on the bed just before leaning over him and capturing his lips in a rather intense way. Alvin can't avoid exhaling an appreciative gasp while he returns the kiss with the same intensity, his legs parting unconsciously to allow Gaius to settle between them in a more comfortable position.

"Must I take that as a negative?", Alvin says with a too satisfied smile when they separate, their noses still touching. Gaius chuckles.

"Yes, you must", he leans again and kisses him again, this time more calmly, "have you slept well? I suppose that I haven't snored because if that has been the case I imagine that I would have awakened out of the bed"

Alvin laughs when the image of a sleepy and confused Gaius waking up in the floor appears on his mind.

"No, you're a rather satisfying sleeping partner, your Majesty"

Gaius smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that. And…how do you feel?"

Alvin frowns before understanding Gaius' look.

"Ah, you mean my ass? It's fine, I only feel a little discomfort, so…", he raises his eyebrows rather suggestively, "if you want we can continue with your _practice_, since you seem rather willing"

And to remark his words Alvin bucks his hips up a little so their morning erections connect lightly, making Gaius gasp surprised before smiling.

"It's a rather tempting idea but I think that it's better if we get up. If we arrive later than the others then…", Gaius stops talking and exhales another gasp when Alvin begins to kiss his jaw before beginning to ascend slowly until his ear, "Alvin, are you even listening to me?", Gaius asks with a tone that tries to be resigned but that ends sounding more breathless than it should.

"We still have some minutes", Alvin whispers against Gaius' ear while biting softly his earlobe, and he smirks when Gaius grabs the sheets with more force, "but if you want to leave now I won't stop you…_Erston_", and when he finishes talking he licks the earlobe the slowest he can.

Gaius exhales a low groan. Then he grabs Alvin's chin with one of his hands forcing him to leave his ear, and when Alvin looks at him he can't avoid a gulp when he sees those purple eyes looking down at him hungrily.

"You're too damn stubborn", Gaius says with a deep voice, and before Alvin could reply anything Gaius attacks his mouth violently, making Alvin moan with satisfaction as grabbing Gaius' face with both of his hands, kissing him back with the same fervor. He hoped that as the time passed he would get used to Gaius and his libido calmed down a little but damn it, right now he only knows that he didn't want to waste any opportunity. Besides, as long as Gaius responded like that, he didn't care to be marked as a fucking pervert.

Alvin opens his mouth during the kiss allowing Gaius to deepen it, his hands settling on Gaius' shoulders before keep traveling by his firm back while Gaius' hands begin to explore Alvin's skin under his t-shirt, making him reveal his sculpted stomach.

Alvin takes the hint and stops kissing Gaius for a moment to discard his t-shirt in one fluid movement, and the moment his chest is exposed Gaius goes directly to one of his nipples and begins to suck it softly, making Alvin arch his body while exhaling a needy moan. Gaius immediately uses his hand to cover Alvin's mouth without stopping his attentions on his chest.

"Be quiet", Gaius exhales licking softly the already hard nipple making Alvin gasp again, "or we'll have to stop…"

However Gaius' sentence is suddenly cut when Alvin begins to lick Gaius' fingers that were trying to keep him silent, his tongue passing between them slowly before taking them in again, making sure to not to avert his look from Gaius while doing so, whose breath seemed to be heavier than before.

"Damn, Alvin…", and oh yes, to hear Gaius saying his name with such a sinful voice was enough for Alvin to get even more turned on, and when Gaius leaves his chest to capture his lips again, tongue invading his mouth without asking permission and hips beginning to grind down against his, Alvin can't avoid another moan that fortunately is muffled by Gaius' mouth.

They begin to kiss messily again, and Alvin separates his legs even more so Gaius could grind against him more easily while he settles his hands on Gaius' hips, encouraging him to fasten the pace. Gaius complies, the new rhythm making the bed creak as a response, and when Gaius diverts his mouth to Alvin's neck this one has to bite his bottom lip in order to keep quiet.

When Alvin feels that he is not going to last much longer, he makes Gaius stop abusing his neck and settles his hands on Gaius' pants, lowering them until his member is exposed, and then without warning he grabs it and begins to stroke it with a fast pace. Gaius closes his eyes momentarily for the unexpected pleasure while exhaling a surprised groan that makes Alvin smirk, at least until Gaius grabs his member as well and mimics Alvin's actions by pumping his member with the same rhythm that Alvin is using on him, making the last one bury more into the mattress, hips moving against Gaius' hand searching for release.

"Gaius…_yes_…", Alvin exhales before Gaius kisses him again, both of their breathing mixed together and getting faster while their hips move desperately, and then after some thrusts they finally reach their climax while moaning in the other one's mouth.

They don't move for some moments, both trying to regain their normal breath, and it's not until some moments later when Alvin finally realizes that his stomach is covered with both of their releases .

"Oh shit", he exclaims pushing Gaius away a little so he doesn't get dirty as well, "emh, can you…?"

Gaius quickly nods while getting up. He goes then to the bathroom and returns some seconds later with some toilet tissues.

"Thanks", Alvin says when Gaius gives them to him, and when he had finished cleaned himself he leans his head against the pillow again and sighs with satisfaction, "damn, I wouldn't mind to wake up like this more often"

Gaius chuckles while sitting on the bed again, next to Alvin.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to catch your rhythm", Gaius says with irony while leaning to kiss him lightly.

"Hah, you say that but it's been you the one who has begun", Alvin says with a teasing tone.

"_Excuse me_? I've been the one who had suggested getting up and then you…", Gaius shuts up while trying to find the words making Alvin smirk.

"And then me _what_, your Majesty? What have I done?", he asks innocently. Gaius opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head.

"Never mind", Gaius finally says with a sulky tone, and when he tries to get up Alvin forces his head down again and kisses him, without being able to avoid a smile when Gaius immediately responds. He was never going to get tired of teasing Gaius about how difficult was for him to speak about anything remotely sexual when he hadn't any problem in doing it…and when he did it so damn well.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I'll take the blame this time if it makes you feel better"

Alvin begins to laugh when Gaius rolls his eyes as exhaling a resigned sigh.

"You're impossible", Gaius says, but he is smiling.

"Yeah, it's part of my charm", Alvin says returning the smile.

When they check the clock they realize that they have only five minutes to reunite with the rest, so without losing any more time they get up and get dressed in a hurry. At some point Alvin realizes that Gaius is staring at his neck.

"What?"

"Nothing…just be sure to not to remove your scarf"

Alvin frowns just before getting pale and running to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"Oh fuck", he says staring at the new marks (and yes, it's _marks_ in plural) that adorn his neck, "fuck, fuck, fuck, I don't know if the scarf is gonna cover them"

Alvin puts it on as he usually wears it and as he had feared he can't hide all of them. He exhales a frustrated sigh while removing the scarf rudely. He is about to try to put it in a different way when he feels Gaius' arms surrounding his waist.

"Sorry", Gaius says looking at Alvin in the mirror, "I didn't realize that those marks were going to be visible"

Alvin exhales another sigh and turns his head to kiss him.

"If you weren't that good using your tongue this wouldn't have happened", he says teasingly, and he laughs when he sees Gaius' eyes open wide before averting them with embarrassment, "don't worry, I'll find a way to wear this damn scarf. Go with the rest"

Gaius nods before kissing Alvin in the cheek lightly.

"Next time I promise that I won't touch your neck anymore", and it's Gaius' turn to laugh when Alvin shows an expression of disappointment, "it was a joke, I'll only be sure to not to leave any evidence"

Alvin laughs because of the choice of words, and after kissing Gaius again this one leaves the room while he removes his scarf again still unsatisfied with the result. Damn it. He was going to hide those fucking marks even if he had to spend the morning locked in the bathroom.

* * *

Fortunately, just ten minutes later Alvin is able to reunite with the rest who were already having breakfast. He had managed to re-arrange his scarf to wear it a little higher than usual (his shirt completely unbuttoned) and for the marks that couldn't still be covered like that he had used sticking-plaster.

"Wow, what has happened to you?", Jude comments a little worried.

"Too sleepy to shave me properly", Alvin says simply sitting next to him, since Gaius' bench was already complete with Rowen and Muzét.

"Are you sure that you haven't been attacked by a vampire or something?", Leia chuckles, and although she has said it as a joke Alvin's eyes open more momentarily before regaining his normal expression, while Rowen suffers an involuntary cough at that moment that it sounds more like a laugh for Alvin's ears.

"Don't worry Leia, we haven't been attacked, I would have known", Alvin is surprised when Gaius speaks but fortunately his serious answer makes Leia laugh and after that the conversation is diverted, everybody forgetting Alvin's neck…or well, almost everybody, because the too-satisfied look that Balan has fixed on him after Leia's comment was _really_ suspicious.

When they finish eating everybody leaves the inn. Every group is already equipped with supplies for three days, since they have estimated that it will take them that time to complete the deliveries and the hunts.

"You have taken note of the monsters you have to fight, right?", Jude asks looking at Gaius and Rowen.

"Hey, why do you ask them and not me?", Alvin says a little offended, making Jude blink at him a couple of times before turning again to the other two without saying anything, leaving Alvin sulking for his lack of confidence in him while Muzét taps him on the head as a way of consoling.

"I suppose that you won't need any help but if a job turns to be too tedious don't forget to call us", Jude says.

"Same here", Rowen says, "if some delivery turns to be dangerous or complicated don't hesitate in contacting Alvin or me by phone"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh when he looks at Gaius crossing his arms, offended for having been excluded.

"Guys, I say you goodbye already", Leia says with a smile by looking at the hunting group, then he turns to Jude and the rest, "I'll catch you in a moment"

"Where are you going?", Milla asks surprised.

"I'm going to accompany Balan to the station", Leia says while this one exhales a resigned sigh.

"I've told you that it's not necessary…"

"You do the same when I have to go to any place for an article so don't complain", Leia says with a stubborn frown, and maybe it's Alvin imagination but her cheeks seem to be a little red, although his cousin is too busy avoiding looking at her and doesn't realize.

"Have a nice journey to the station", Alvin comments teasingly, making Balan look at him, and when Alvin sees how his cousin smiles he regrets immediately having done so.

"And you be careful with the _vampires_, Alfred", Balan says casually, and damn, it hasn't been Alvin's imagination: his cousin has looked briefly at Gaius before looking back at him. Alvin gulps. Damn it, he knew it now for sure…he better stop making jokes about Leia and him from now on if he didn't want Balan to answer back.

Leia looks at his mobile and when she sees the hour she exhales a gasp.

"Crap! You're going to lose your train if we don't hurry! Come on, let's go", he grabs one of Balan's hands without warning making this one open his eyes wider, "see you later, guys!"

Leia begins to run towards the station dragging Balan behind, and Alvin notices that when his cousin manages to walk with the same pace than Leia they haven't release the other one's hand yet although they kept discussing. Alvin smiles to himself. It seemed that things were moving on their own.

"Well, we'll reunite here in three days then", Jude says, and the rest nods.

"And the group who earns more galds wins!", Elle exclaims while Ludger says goodbye to the rest with a gesture.

"Oh, that's a good idea", Milla approves looking at Elle who smiles back at her. That pair was dangerously competitive when they team up.

"Good hunts in Rusalle!", Teepo exclaims.

"And be careful", Elize adds with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them", Muzét says, making their three hunting partners to look at her surprised, "what? I'm stronger than you, so I'll be the one who protects you if something goes wrong", she explains.

Rowen begins to laugh when hearing Muzét confident tone and Alvin has to bite his bottom lip to not to laugh as well when he sees Gaius half-close his eyes and look at Muzét as he had been challenged. It seemed that the King was more competitive than it seemed at first glance.

"Do you think so? Maybe then we could have a fight to probe your theory", Gaius says, and the tone that he uses clearly indicates that he won't accept a negative.

"Well, guys, have a good delivery time", Alvin says as a final goodbye while Muzét teases Gaius about not being sure about using all her power in the fight so he had an opportunity, making Gaius indignant when hearing that. Alvin smiles. Those three days were going to be funny.

* * *

The advantage of traveling with Muzét was that when the group was small (four or five persons) they could teleport to almost any place thanks to her power, so they could go directly to Rusalle without having to go to Trigleph first. However, they realized that it was a technique that required an enormous quantity of magic, so although Muzét insisted that she only had to rest a little before being able to be at full power again they decided not to use it again except if it was a case of extreme necessity.

The first day was rather intense, because they had to fight against almost any monster that they crossed and to recollect the materials that were asked by the clients, being some of them rather tedious to get (who the hell wanted cockatrices' feathers in perfect shape?). That forced them to not to go at their full power and to kill the monsters without completely pulverizing them, task that resulted to be much more difficult than it seemed at first glance because of Gaius and Muzét.

"Muzét, can you stop using that fucking enormous fireball, please?", Alvin pleads when the third cockatrice in a row was burnt to dust.

"Sorry, I just can't stand monsters with feathers", she says while suffering an involuntary shudder.

"I can't blame Muzét", Gaius comments, "and the way those monsters undulate is rather disturbing as well"

"Yeah, I've noticed that you aren't exactly controlling yourself either", Alvin adds staring at him, "if you continue using that laser beam of yours it won't be monster brave enough that wants to approach us"

"That is not a _laser beam_. In fact, is rather more powerful", Gaius says frowning, a little offended.

Alvin rolls his eyes while exhaling a rather desperate sigh.

"How about this?", Rowen says suddenly, "let's make a competition: the one who manages to kill more monsters leaving them in one piece wins"

Alvin raises his eyebrows.

"And the prize for the winner is…?"

Rowen chuckles.

"Oh, Alvin, it seems that you have still some mercenary habits in you: the prize is the pride of having been able to fulfill the task more effectively than the rest"

Alvin stares at Rowen. It was impossible that such a lame trick were going to work…or so he thought until Gaius speaks.

"Good idea, Rowen. Like this we can establish as well who is better in battle, since having the ability of controlling your own strength is indispensable if you want to be the best fighter"

"Yes, and it sounds funny", Muzét says, and then her face brightens, "oh, and let's make that the one who loses is the one who plucks the cockatrice"

Alvin stares at them alternatively before stopping his look on Gaius. How childishly competitive that man could be? Although he had to admit that it was a little cute…and yes, he couldn't believe that he had used the word 'cute' to describe Gaius.

"Oh, good idea", Rowen says with a smile, "although I wouldn't mind to do it myself if that troubles you, my Lady", he adds as making a little reverence, making Muzét blush mix embarrassment for having been read so easily and gratitude. Alvin smiles to himself. He didn't want to imagine how damn popular Rowen had to be when he was young.

"Well, let's not lose any more time", Gaius says, "we have cockatrices to defeat"

Gaius and Muzét begin to walk (or 'fly' in Muzét's case) with a faster pace than before, leaving Rowen and Alvin a little behind.

"Sometimes it scares me how manipulative you can be, gramps", Alvin comments, making Rowen laugh.

"Well, don't forget that I am Rowen J. Ilbert the Conductor. I still remember the best ways of establishing tactics in battle", Rowen answers making Alvin laugh this time.

"I'll never dare to forget, don't worry"

At that moment Alvin realizes that Gaius and Muzét have stopped and are waiting for them, looking at them curiously.

"Does something happen?", Gaius asks. Alvin only smiles and pats his shoulder a couple of times.

"Nothing, your Majesty. Nothing", and he laughs again when Gaius shows an even more surprised expression.

They continue with the hunts, and at the end Alvin found himself getting involved in the game that Rowen had invented as much as Gaius and Muzét, every one of them counting how much monsters were defeated with precision. They only made a little pause to eat, so by the end of the day they have already all the feathers than they need. Gaius has been the winner (thing that hasn't surprised anyone) and Alvin couldn't help to feel a little frustrated for having been defeated. It seemed that he hadn't any right to laugh at Gaius for being competitive. He was really similar.

After making a camp in one of the caves of the mountain they had dinner and then they went immediately to sleep. Everyone had brought sleeping bags, and probably in any other moment Alvin would have spent some time thinking in an excuse to sleep the closest to Gaius but right then he was so tired that he entered his sleeping-bag and dropped to the ground instantly asleep without caring who was by his side.

However, the next day when Alvin wakes up he discovers that Gaius had situated next to him, and that in fact one of his hands was resting on his hip. Alvin immediately looks at Rowen and Muzét but when he realizes that they are still sleeping he exhales a sigh of relief. Damn it, what has Gaius been thinking when he had done that? If Muzét or Rowen had woken up first they would have seen them for sure…and damn, why then was he smiling like an idiot and wanting to kiss Gaius? He better get up or he would end doing something stupidly risky.

After Alvin gets up, Rowen follows him almost immediately and some minutes after Muzét and Gaius. They eat something and then they return to the hunts again. Fortunately, the day before they had done almost all the jobs that required materials and the ones that left were about killing monsters of certain areas that were making trouble to the people of the surroundings, so they could finally fight without getting worried about crushing the enemies.

As the day before, they fight until they make a stop to eat, and thanks that almost all the jobs were done by then, they decide to spend some time resting…well, some of them, because Gaius and Muzét decided to have their fight to see who was stronger.

"Seriously, it has to be now?", Alvin asks. He was lying down on the ground facing up, his arms behind his head and eyes closed, without any intention of standing up.

"Of course", Gaius says, "at this hour most of the monsters are gone so we can use almost all the valley"

"Oh Alvin, don't tell me that you aren't going to look how I win", Muzét says with a pretended sad tone making Alvin open his eyes again just in time to see Gaius half-closing his looking at her. Rowen laughs.

"Well, if you both agree on doing it now I'll be observing you from here to decide who is the winner", Rowen says.

"Thank you, Rowen. Let's go, Muzét", and with that, the both combatants get away.

Alvin remains lying down for some moments, but at the end the curiosity wins against his desires of taking a nap and he incorporates to sit down, one of his legs extended and the other drawn up to his chest so he could rest his arm on his knee.

"Do you want to bet who wins?", Alvin says looking at Rowen.

"I don't know why but I think that it'll be a tie", Rowen comments with a smile looking at Alvin briefly before looking at the pair who was fighting several meters in front of them. Alvin looks at them as well and he smiles. Yes, Rowen was right, because although Gaius and Muzét had pretended to want to see who was stronger, right now they were fighting rather calmly, and although the attacks that they were both using were really powerful and someone less strong would have had serious difficulties in stopping them, it was obvious that they were only testing the other one's abilities, and enjoying it.

Alvin knew that it was stupid but he couldn't avoid feeling a slight pang of jealousy when he looks at them fighting so equally. He knew that he was never going to be as good as Gaius, and that although they could fight rather nicely together and against each other, if Gaius got really serious he would lose for sure. Alvin shakes his head. It was stupid to feel bad for it. It was normal that Gaius was stronger: he was older than him and he had much more experience, and in Muzét's case she has been literally created to fight humans, and although that was a thing of the past she was still really powerful. So yes, he knew that he hadn't any motive to be jealous…but well, although he knew it he couldn't help to feel like that. At least a little.

"It's been a while since the last time I saw Gaius so relaxed", Rowen comments then.

"Yeah, he told me that you have had a really busy year", Alvin says without thinking, and he realizes too late what he has just said. He should have remembered that he hadn't to know about it, because that meant that Gaius had spoken to him about that and in theory they weren't that close…And yes, he knew that he was being ridiculous right now because Rowen knew that they were together for sure but for the moment he preferred that he kept pretending that there was nothing, and it seemed that Rowen realized it as well because he didn't make any comment.

"Yes, rather busy, and stressed, but thanks to Gaius' tenacity we've managed to achieve a lot of success as well. He reminds me to Nachtical before he changed", Rowen says with a smile, "he never faltered when negotiations weren't going well, or when it seemed that an alliance wasn't going to work. He never gave up and he always gave his all"

Alvin smiles.

"Yeah, his Majesty is a rather awesome man", he comments in what he tries to be a neutral tone, although he knows that some tenderness has slipped.

They remain silent, both observing the pair that is still fighting, and after a moment of hesitation Alvin speaks.

"Rowen, can I make you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Alvin bites his bottom lip.

"Do you know…I mean, have Gaius ever spoken to you about the Chimeriad?"

Rowen looks at Alvin with surprise.

"Well, we haven't talked too much about them but yes, I have a general idea about them"

Alvin nods.

"Why? Are you interested in them?"

"No! I mean, well, yes, I suppose that a little", Alvin says scratching his head awkwardly. The truth was that he was _really_ interested, because the only thing that he knew about them was that Presa has been accepted shortly after he betrayed her and that wasn't enough at all.

He wanted to know more, because although Gaius and him were finally together and they loved each other (and okay, they were _really_ compatible in bed as well and that was something extremely satisfying), the truth was that they didn't know much about the other one's past, and although he had finally learned that the past didn't mattered at all, he still wanted to know about it, and he knew that the Chimeriad belonged to an important part of Gaius' life, so he wanted to know if not all about them at least _almost_ all.

"If you're interested, why don't you ask him personally?"

Alvin scratches his head and sighs with a nervous smile.

"Well…umh…you know…I just don't want to make him remember something bad…I mean, I'm not saying that the Chimeriad are bad, what I mean is…", for goodness sake, he seemed an idiot like now, why couldn't he speak as a normal person?

"I understand why you are trying to say", Rowen interrupts him gently, "you are just afraid of making him remember that they are no longer alive, right?"

Alvin nods.

"Yeah…I suppose that he has already get over it, but it's never funny to be reminded that your friends are dead, no matter how much time passes", he says.

"Yes, maybe you're right, but it's true as well that, as the time passes, memories that at first were only painful gradually may develop into something that you can remember with a smile on your face, because the initial pain has finally faded and only the good parts remain"

"Or the bad ones, depending on the person", Alvin points out making Rowen laugh.

"As optimist as always", Rowen says with irony making Alvin smile at last, "of course I can't say it with absolute security, but I think that it's rather safe to assume that the king is the kind of person who would treasure a memory, not one that would destroy it by only remembering the bad parts, don't you think?"

Alvin laughs briefly and finally nods.

"Yes, I think that his Majesty is stubborn enough to not allow the bad parts to win"

Rowen laughs.

"Yes, 'stubborn' is the perfect word for describing him"

"For describing who?"

Rowen and Alvin raise both their heads surprised. They were so focused on their conversation that they hadn't realized that Muzét and Gaius had already come back.

"You've already finished?", Alvin says, his voice a little more high-pitched, a little guilty than usual for having almost been caught talking about Gaius behind his back.

"Yes, the heat was beginning to be a little unbearable", Muzét explains. Gaius nods in agreement while unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, that action causing Alvin to stare while gulping. The fight must have been intense because Gaius had both of his sleeves rolled back and he was sweating a little, his dark skin shining and his breathing a little heavy as well, almost as heavy as when they were…_okay, Alvin, time to stop thinking if you don't want something awkward happens_, Alvin thinks to himself suppressing a sigh.

"Oh, that means that you haven't reached a conclusion about who is stronger?", Rowen says with irony.

"No, but indeed we have made a decision that I think that would please you", Gaius says looking at Rowen with a smile, who raises his eyebrows surprised. Gaius is going to speak again but Muzét is faster.

"I'm going to become his bodyguard", she says with a happy smile.

"His what?", Alvin says with a confused look while Rowen exhales a surprised gasp.

"Oh my, that's a great idea. You've taken an excellent decision, your Highness", Rowen says inclining lightly his head. Alvin frowns.

"Okay, can anyone explain to me what this bodyguard thing is?"

"Rowen has been telling me for a while that I need a bodyguard", Alvin can't avoid to show an incredulous expression that makes Gaius smile slightly before keeping talking, "because although it's true that I am very capable of defending myself, if I am involved in a negotiation there is the possibility that I won't be able to react in time if there is any danger"

Alvin looks at Rowen briefly. Had he thought about Cline when he had suggested it to Gaius? Probably yes: if that kid had had a bodyguard with him, maybe he would have still been alive…

"And do you want to do that job, Muzét?", Alvin asks her trying to push away those bad memories.

Muzét nods immediately without any hesitation.

"Yes, it sounds interesting!", Muzét says. Alvin is about to ask again but at the end he doesn't say anything. He didn't know why but he suspected that Muzét was trying to thank Gaius for having been the first one in accepted her a year ago, when she was still out of control and lost.

"Oh, and maybe by having Miss Muzét by our side the people who are still doubting about spirits being alive begins to _finally_ believe us", Rowen says with a wide smile, and by the way Gaius smiles back it seemed that they were already thinking in using Muzét to scare certain unpleasant people. Alvin suffers an involuntary shudder. He didn't want to imagine how he would feel if those three were against him…

* * *

The rest of the afternoon they finally ended all the pending jobs, so they sent a message to Jude telling him that the next day they would be returning. Muzét insisted in teleport them right then but the three of them rejected her suggestion. After all, due to the two intense days of fighting plus her fight with Gaius, if she teleported them that would leave her too exhausted. Besides, they hadn't any particularly hurry to get back.

The sun had begun to set, so they decided to camp in other of the caves and Alvin took opportunity to call Yurgen to give the report of the obtained materials. When he came back to the cave, he found Muzét sitting on the floor with almost all the supplies that left surrounding her and reading a book with a too concentrated look. Rowen was next to her with an expression of someone who has accepted his fate, being that fate not very fortunate.

Alvin approaches Rowen slowly.

"What is she doing?", he whispers so Muzét doesn't hear him.

"She has insisted on taking care of the dinner tonight", Rowen answers in the same tone.

"But…she knows how to cook?"

"I'm afraid that it doesn't seem so", Rowen says, "but I'm not brave enough to try to stop her", Alvin gulps. Certainly, he didn't want to take that risk either.

Alvin looks around.

"And his Highness?"

"I think that he has gone towards those trees", Rowen says signaling them, "I suppose that he will have gone to train"

Alvin's eyes snaps open.

"You're serious?", Rowen looks at Alvin with a rather amused look.

"You can go to check it out if you don't believe me"

Alvin is going to answer when he realizes that Rowen is giving him a perfect opportunity to be alone with Gaius.

"Okay, I'll take a look", Alvin says with a too cheery tone, "emh…", he lowers his voice, "please, try to save some food", he adds pointing with his head at Muzét, who has just begun to select some aliments that no normal person would dare to combine.

"I've already kept some supplies safe in my sleeping-bag", Rowen answers with a proud smile making Alvin chuckle before leaving the cave with a goodbye gesture.

It doesn't take him much to find Gaius. The moment he enters the little forest he begins to hear the typical sounds that indicate that someone is training, and he just have to walk a little forward to see Gaius (as Rowen has supposed) training.

He had left his jacket on a rock, his sleeves were still rolled up and because no one was looking he had unbuttoned more than a button of his shirt, so their pectorals were partially visible together with the marks that Alvin had left on him the previous day. Alvin exhales a deep sigh. God, Gaius was turning him on too much right now looking like that. He had to calm down, they hadn't much time and if they began something they would surely be interrupted and…

"Alvin?"

This one jumps in surprise when hearing Gaius saying his name.

"H-hey", he manages to say with a smile. Well, at least the little shock had helped to focus in Gaius' _face_, "damn it, how can you be training now? We've been fighting all day"

Gaius exhales a short laugh.

"Well, I've supposed that the dinner was going to take a while since Muzét is the one in charge of it"

"And instead of spending time with your handsome boyfriend you prefer to be here", Alvin says shaking his head, "what a shame, your Majesty"

Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin speak in such an exaggerated tone.

"In fact, I was expecting that my handsome boyfriend was clever enough to go after me", Gaius says beginning to approach him, his smile still in his face, and Alvin is about to smile as well but he manages to keep a rather unimpressed expression.

"Is that so?", Alvin says casually. By then Gaius is rather close to him, so close that Alvin can see Gaius' eyes shining rather playfully. Damn…could be Gaius trying to suggest…?, "and…why would you want me to go after you?"

Gaius exhales a sigh before speaking.

"I was hoping that you would fight with me a little"

Alvin blinks a couple of times. Okay, he wasn't expecting that. At all.

"What?"

"It's been a year since the last time we fought, and the fight with Muzét this morning had made me remember the fights with the Chimeriad and our fights as well"

When Alvin hears Gaius name the Chimeriad he forgets his previous disappointment. Maybe that was a good moment to ask him about them, although it was true that right now Gaius seemed more interested in fighting than in speaking, so thinking it better he would ask him later about it.

"Oh, okay", Alvin says at the end, "although remember that now I'm a respectable business man: don't expect the skilled mercenary that I was a year ago"

Gaius chuckles.

"Must I remind you that during this year I haven't had time to train much? Maybe this time you can even hit me…", Gaius says with a teasing tone.

Alvin half-closes his eyes when he hears the last sentence.

"Well, then don't blame me if you end crushed, _old man_", he says, and he smirks when this time Gaius is the one who glares at him just before grabbing his sword and attack Alvin, who obviously was expecting it and stops the attack, the smirk still on his face.

"Oh", Gaius says with a rather impressed tone without averting his eyes from Alvin, "it seems that you have still some reflexes, ex-mercenary"

"And it seems that your speed hasn't decreased despite your sedentary year, your Majesty", he says in the same tone, and his smirks widens when he sees Gaius' half-closing his eyes slightly. Oh damn, he hadn't realized how much he had missed this but now there he was: attacking Gaius as his life depended on it and Gaius responding with the same intensity, and he finds himself being unable to stop smiling during the fight.

After some minutes, Alvin has removed his scarf due to the heat without caring how he was going to be able to put it on again, his sleeves were rolled up as well and he knew that he wasn't going to last much more because the fatigue of the day was already showing, and despite Gaius seemed to be in better condition than him he was beginning to get tired too, his breathing heavy and his attack less powerful than when they begun, but still neither of them wanted to stop. Not yet. Not when they were having so much fun.

"What happens, your Majesty? Already tired?", Alvin says with a cocky smile, although he is barely able to speak without gasping for air.

Gaius smiles.

"Of course not. I could be like this for another whole hour if you were able to endure it", Gaius says with a superior tone making Alvin laugh for the enormous lie, and then he attacks again, and as he had expected, Gaius stops the attack easily, but what he wasn't exactly expecting was that the attack ended with both of their swords forming a cross and their faces inches apart, making him remember certain episode that took place a year or so ago, an episode that made in part possible that they both could be like his now, and by the way Gaius' breath hitches, Alvin knows that he hasn't the only one who had remembered it.

They remain like this for some seconds, the swords screeching because of the continue pressure but neither of them paying attention to it, too focused in looking at the other one with barely suppressed tension. Alvin exhales a deep sigh trying to calm down and averts his eyes from Gaius' lips, but when he looks back at Gaius and he realizes the way he is looking back at him, all the calm that he was trying to achieve suddenly disappears and he leans his head forward crashing his lips with Gaius' awaiting ones, swords falling to the ground and hands grabbing the other one's body with frantic desperation.

"Alvin…this isn't a good idea…", Gaius says with a warning voice, although his words lose some of their effect when he immediately returns Alvin's demanding kiss

"Well…I've never been too clever anyway…", Alvin manages to say while settling his hands on Gaius' chest with the clear intention of keeping unbuttoning his shirt, but just when he is about to take the first button out Gaius grabs both of his hands firmly but tenderly at the same time.

"Alvin…we _really_ shouldn't keep going", Gaius says with a soft voice.

Alvin exhales an exasperated sigh.

"Why? And don't tell me that you don't want it because by now I can read rather well your expressions, _Erston_"

Gaius exhales a deep sigh and Alvin feels the gripping in his wrists intensify. _Yes_. Come on, just a little push and Gaius would accept…

"So…", Alvin approaches his face to Gaius again, making his lips almost touch, "do you _really_ want to stop?"

Gaius averts his eyes and closes them at the same time that he takes a deep breath, and when after some seconds he looks at Alvin again this one is surprised when Gaius suddenly kisses him so briefly that it seems more a peck on the lips than a real kiss.

"No", Gaius says, "you're right, a part of me doesn't want to stop at all…but I seriously think that we shouldn't do this now", Alvin opens his mouth to protest but before he could say anything Gaius speaks again, "think about it, what would happen if Rowen or Muzét suddenly come?"

"I'm sure you would be able to hear them before they could see us", Alvin says immediately, making Gaius raise his eyebrows.

"You overestimate my abilities, because I'm afraid that during our sexual encounters I'm only able to be focused on you and nothing else"

Alvin's eyes widen when hearing Gaius' words just before clenching his teeth with frustration. Damn him, how could Gaius say those things and don't expect him to want to keep going?

"Well, okay, we don't need to do it but there are other things that he can clearly do…", Alvin suggests as resting his hands on Gaius pants with a rather intentional look.

"Yes, and can you explain me how we are going to clean the mess later?", Gaius asks with a patient tone.

"We can use…", Alvin looks around desperately until his eyes stop in the clothing that is dropped in a rock nearby, "my scarf", Gaius' eyes open wide, "what? I can always clean it later"

"So you plan to come back with Rowen and Muzét with a scarf covered with cum"

"I'm not going to wear it, idiot", Alvin snaps, "I can always hide it or simply discard it or…", but Alvin stops talking when he sees Gaius' look, knowing that he is not going to convince him, "okay, FINE, we won't do anything, your Majesty, happy?"

Alvin separates from Gaius with a frown and leans against the nearest tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Gaius doesn't move for some moments but at the end he approaches Alvin and without saying anything he leans as well against the tree that is closest to Alvin, putting both of his hands on his trousers pockets. Alvin exhales a loud sigh.

"Seriously, sometimes I hate how calm you are", Alvin says without looking at Gaius yet. He doesn't want to see the fucking calm expression that he surely had at that moment when he was still trying to calm down himself. Damn it. He knew that Gaius was right and that it wasn't a good idea to do anything since they hadn't much time but fuck, it was frustrating to know that he was only the one in losing control and…

"You think so?", and the tone that Gaius uses makes Alvin suffer an involuntary shudder, because it wasn't precisely a neutral tone. Alvin looks at Gaius, and he gulps when he sees that, in fact, Gaius' expression is everything but neutral, "do you really think that I'm calm when _you_ are around?"

Alvin frowns, this time with confusion.

"Wha…?", at that moment his words die on his throat when Gaius moves until he is in front of Alvin and grabs his face with both of his hands, kissing him hardly and needy, making Alvin exhale a moan mix of surprise and pleasure just before kissing back. Their tongues connect for some seconds before Gaius separates a little, their foreheads still touching.

"I thought that you would know by now that although I may not be the most expressive man, that doesn't mean that I don't feel anything", Gaius says with a serious tone, "but it seems that you need some kind of reminding"

Gaius takes one of Alvin's hands, and without stopping looking at him he makes it rest against his own chest, and Alvin exhales a gasp of surprise when he feels Gaius' heart beating way faster than his own. What the hell?

"I'm like this because of you", Gaius says, and then he grabs Alvin's other hand, "and I'm like _this _because of you", and okay, Alvin wasn't expecting Gaius guiding his hand to his own crotch so he could feel how damn hard he was. Oh damn. Knowing that Gaius was like that for him was extremely arousing…

At that moment Alvin hears Gaius' chuckling and when he looks at him again Gaius' serious expression has been replaced for an amused one.

"You weren't expecting that", Gaius states with a satisfied smile, and Alvin can't avoid a laugh, the tension between them finally disappearing.

"Nop, you've totally surprised me", Alvin says with a smile. He removes (with certain reluctance) his hand from Gaius' lower half and rests it on Gaius hip, although he keeps the other hand on Gaius' chest, still feeling his accelerated beats.

"So…", Gaius continues, but now with a more relaxed tone, "what I'm trying to say is that don't think for a second that you're the only one who feels like this. I can promise you that if I went with the flow every time that I desire you, you would never be completely recuperated from you lower back, but since you are so damn impulsive and you certainly don't hold your sexual desires back, I'm afraid that one of us have to be mature enough to control himself, and unfortunately it seems that that role has been assigned to me"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius accusing tone at the end of his talking. Fuck, he had really been a fool, because he knew that Gaius loved him, and that he desired him, but he hadn't realized that Gaius' feelings towards him were _that_ intense. Until now he had been thinking that he was the horny one and that Gaius was the most relaxed, but now he knew that he has been mistaken: both of them felt exactly the same, the only difference was that Gaius was sensate enough to control his impulses when there was a risk of being discovered. As always, he was the more mature of the both…although well, he was older than him so it was normal.

"Okay, Gaius, I'm sorry. I promise that from now on I'll behave when we aren't alone…or well, I promise that I'll try"

Gaius rolls his eyes with resignation making Alvin laugh again, but despite his teasing he was being serious.

"Oh, and thank you", Gaius frowns, "because thanks to you my poor scarf has been survived to a probably sure destruction"

"You're welcome", Gaius says with a smile before kissing Alvin calmly but intensely before leaning against the tree again.

They remain in a comfortable silence for some moments until Alvin remembers something.

"By the way, what the hell is Muzét trying to cook?", he exclaims, "how much time has already passed? Twenty minutes?"

Gaius nods.

"Maybe we have underestimated her and she is cooking an extremely complicated but delicious food", Alvin looks at him with skepticism and Gaius sighs, "yes, probably we won't be so lucky. Well, as long as she is a good bodyguard I'm not got to complain"

Alvin chuckles, and although he hesitates at the end he decides to speak.

"Certainly, you're specialist in taking uncommon people by your side, your Majesty"

Gaius smiles.

"Yeah, I know, although you realize that you are including yourself in that category, right?"

Alvin exhales a short laugh.

"Yeah, I have assumed it", he smiles, and then he bites his bottom lip with certain nervousness, "and…you know…it hasn't to be now but…I-I would like to know about them. About the Chimeriad"

Gaius raises his eyes surprised and Alvin fears for a moment to have made him uncomfortable but when Gaius smiles and he sees that there is no sadness in him he suppresses a sigh of relief. It seemed that Rowen was right. As always.

"Alright. It's a rather long story but when we have some time I'll be glad to tell you about them", Gaius says, "and I haven't forgotten that you still have to tell me about your year"

"Oh, that's right", Alvin sincerely surprised. It was true that he had promised Gaius to tell him about it.

"And…", Alvin is surprised when he sees Gaius gulping before speaking again, "…and if you felt like it, I would like to know about you as well…I mean, about your past…but of course just if it doesn't bother you and…"

Gaius is interrupted when Alvin kisses him to shut him up, and he couldn't help to be smiling during the kiss. It seemed that he hadn't been the only one in being afraid of asking the other about his past. God, they really were a pair of idiots.

"Okay, your Majesty, but don't expect an exciting story"

"Let me be the one in deciding that", Gaius says with an amused tone while Alvin laughs again.

"Well, it's decided then", Alvin says, "tomorrow when we come back to the inn we'll have a long talk…although before that…", Alvin smirks, "we'll make good use of the bed, or the shower, or the place that you decide, and I won't take a 'no' for an answer"

Gaius' eyes snap open before exhaling a laugh.

"Don't worry", he says while leaning forward, settling his mouth on Alvin's ear making him gasp, "I wasn't planning to say no to such a tempting proposition"

Alvin gulps. Fuck, he couldn't wait to the next day…

"Okay, I'll take your word, your Majesty", Alvin manages to answer a little breathless against his will, "well, we should come back before Muzét decides that maybe Rowen is a good condiment for the dinner"

Just a couple of minutes later they are already on the cave, and they find Rowen staring at his mobile with rather serious expression, as he had just received a call, and Muzét looking at him with expectant eyes.

"What's happened?", Gaius immediately asks.

Rowen looks at them.

"Jude has called", he says, "they've found Milla"

Alvin exhales a surprised sigh. It seemed that his talk with Gaius and their next sexual encounter have to be postponed.

* * *

**I know, great ending xD I hope that you've liked the chapter despite the almost lack of M content :P In the next chapter I'll use a little of canon story but don't worry, it won't be much (or I hope so ^^U) And thank you so much for the lovely comments of the previous chapter. I really appreciate them ;) **

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now! :)**


	15. Discovering

New (long) chapter! And in less than a week ^^ - See the end of the chapters for notes

**WARNINGs**: **Major** **Spoilers** of ToX2 **chapter 11**, dialogs from the game marked with a '*' and **M scene**

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 19,350,000 galds

"Hah?! What does it mean that we can't go tomorrow?", Alvin snaps crossing his arms with a frown. The moment Rowen had explained them that there was a hint of where Milla (_their_ Milla) could be, Muzét had transported them without giving them any chance to protest to Trigleph, where Jude, Ludger, Elle and Milla (the other Milla) were. Elize had come back to Hamil because she had school the next day and Leia was out for another special assignment.

"I don't know", Jude says with a confused tone. They were about to have dinner at the inn (fortunately Muzét had decided to postpone her first cooking attempt), "but Bisley has been very clear: he only wants to speak with Ludger and Milla"

Alvin huffs again while Rowen exhales a sigh of resignation. Gaius has not said anything yet, lost in his thoughts, and Muzét is glaring at poor Jude as he was Bisely, making the poor kid rather uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to speak with that jerk alone", Milla says with a stubborn tone.

"But Milla…", Jude begins.

"I agree with her", Gaius states finally, and Jude looks at him with widen eyes, "until now Bisley has allowed all of you to accompany Ludger in his reunions, so I'm curious about why this time is different. Tomorrow I'll go as well"

Alvin looks at Gaius. This one has an expression on his face that clearly indicates that he is not going to accept a negative.

"And me too", Muzét says immediately, "I'm his bodyguard after all", she adds looking at Gaius briefly.

Jude's expression turns to be even more surprised when hearing that sentence but he seems to decide that that story can wait.

"Okay", Jude says with an unsure tone, "Then I'll contact you after you've finished…"

"That won't be necessary", Gaius says, "you'll come as well"

"What?", Jude exclaims.

"If someone should know where Milla is, that's you for sure", Gaius says simply.

Jude averts his eyes while blushing a little, and Alvin realizes that the other Milla's frown accentuates when seeing Jude's reaction. Poor Jude. His head had to be a mess.

"Well, then it's decided", Muzét says with a happy face.

"Wait a moment. And Rowen and me?", Alvin asks.

Jude looks at Alvin with a guilty look.

"Umh…Alvin…maybe it would be better if tomorrow you don't come"

Alvin frowns.

"Why?"

"Well…Bisley knows that you were and Exodus agent", Alvin opens his eyes with surprise before exhaling a resigned laugh. Oh.

"Okay, I get it", he says trying to use a neutral tone, although against his will some bitterness can be heard as well, and Jude seems to notice that because he immediately speaks again.

"You know that we don't care about that at all…but in other conversations Bisley has mentioned how much he hates Exodus, so although you aren't with them anymore if you go then…"

"Easy, kid", Alvin says with a smile that tries to be reassuring, "I understand it, so don't worry. I'll spend the morning fixing some horrible paperwork that I've been postponing for too long and I'll reunite with you when you finish"

Jude looks at him for a couple of seconds before smiling gratefully.

"Okay, thank you"

Alvin only nods with another smile. The truth was that he was rather frustrated for having been excluded but well, it was his fault after all. If he hadn't been with Exodus, now there wouldn't have people who despised him for that…

"I'm afraid that tomorrow I won't be able to go with you either", everyone except Gaius looks at Rowen confused, "tomorrow is a rather important day and I need to take care of some things"

Alvin frowns.

"What happens tomorrow?"

"Oh, you don't know?", Rowen says surprised, "Tomorrow will take place the peace accord ceremony".

Alvin stares at Gaius who looks briefly at him before averting his eyes. What? Gaius hadn't told him anything about it, and he had to have been nervous about it for sure. Alvin averts his eyes as well, fearing that if he keeps looking at Gaius his irritation would be very evident. Damn it. Why hadn't he talked about it?

"What is that?", Elle asks with curiosity.

"It's an accord that Chancellor Marcia and Gaius are going to make in order to establish good relations between Rieze Maxia and Elympios"

Elle nods satisfied with the answer but Alvin gulps. Rowen had explained it rather simply but the truth was that it was an extremely important accord. In fact, he had known about it because almost every person in Elympios had been mentioning it during the last weeks…and he had forgotten.

"Well, I'm going to retire", Muzét says with a smile. Now that she knew that she was going to be able to know more about her sister's whereabouts she looked much more relaxed, "have a nice rest"

Everyone stands up as well, and except Rowen and Gaius who decide to keep talking a little about the next day event, everyone goes to their respective rooms.

When Alvin enters his, he immediately puts his pajama on and enters his bed with the clear intention of getting asleep before Gaius comes back. Damn it. At first he had been annoyed with Gaius for not having spoken to him but right now he was more angry with himself, because maybe Gaius hadn't told him anything about the ceremony because he thought that Alvin didn't care…and in part Gaius was right because he had been so damn focused in trying to have sex with Gaius that he had forgotten something as important as that…Damn it, what a shitty boyfriend he was.

At that moment Alvin hears the doorknob so he immediately closes his eyes pretending to sleep. He hears the door closing slowly, and not much time after that he can hear the sounds of clothes being removed, indicating him that Gaius is undressing. Alvin suppresses a sigh while forcing himself to not to move, although a part of him clearly wanted to look at Gaius and…fuck, _enough_. That was the reason because he didn't know anything about the next day ceremony, he was always thinking about the same thing. Damn it. What was he, a teenager? He was already twenty-seven, for goodness sake…

However, his thoughts are cut when he feels his sheet being pushed aside with gentleness and the bed creaking a little when Gaius enters it and spoons him from behind, his arm surrounding his waist tenderly.

"Do you want me to pretend that I don't know that you are awake?", Gaius asks with a conversational tone. Alvin wasn't expecting that at all, and against his will he exhales a soft laugh. Damn it…he has been an idiot for trying to fool Gaius like that.

Alvin turns around to look at Gaius, realizing that the last one has a rather cocky smile on his face.

"I could have made you believe that I was really asleep if I had tried it seriously", Alvin snaps.

"Aha", Gaius says with skepticism making Alvin frown, "well, then you should work in not jumping like a cat when I hug you"

Alvin tries to keep glaring at Gaius but the comparison makes him laugh again.

"Okay, okay, you win this time, your Majesty", he says with a smile.

They remain silent for a moment before Gaius leans forward until their lips almost touch, as he was asking permission to continue, so Alvin immediately responds initiating a soft kiss. They kiss slowly for some seconds, but when Alvin begins to feel his heart beating faster and the need of intensify the kiss he pushes back, his previous guiltiness coming back again.

Gaius doesn't say anything despite Alvin's action, and he waits some seconds before speaking.

"What's the matter, Alvin?"

Alvin gulps. There was no point in lying, Gaius knew him too well.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about tomorrow?", he asked bluntly, and he can't avoid to use a slightly accusing tone, because although he really thought that he was the one to blame for that, Gaius could have been spoken to him anyway.

Gaius exhales a soft sigh.

"Honestly…It didn't occur to me to bring out the subject. There was something that had been prepared for almost a month and I didn't see any point in mentioning it"

"Well, but although there was something that was already prepared I don't believe that these days you haven't been at least a little nervous about it", Alvin points out, and for the way Gaius averts his eyes he knows that he is right, "so why didn't you tell me anything?"

Gaius clears his throat before speaking.

"I didn't want to bother you with that", Alvin frowns. He didn't like that excuse one bit, and Gaius seems to realize that because he immediately continues speaking, "I mean, yes, I am a little nervous although I'm rather positive that things will go fine, but I didn't consider necessary to…"

"If you say the word 'bother' again I'm kicking you out of this bed and I'm serious", Alvin threatens, "I told you already that there will be political stuff that I won't understand for sure, _but_ the fact that something worries you it's something that I can perfectly understand, I'm not that dumb"

Gaius tries to speak but Alvin hasn't finished yet.

"And yes, I know that maybe it seems that I only care about having sex with you or having fun while fighting, and that I try to avoid boring stuff every time that I can like paperwork or meetings with clients, but although maybe it's not very evident I care about important stuff as well, you know?", Alvin takes air to keep talking but then he realizes the face of complete surprise that Gaius is showing, and that moment of hesitation gives Gaius the opportunity to speak.

"Alvin, I know all that", he says, "of course I know that you care, I simply didn't want to worry you, because after all you could do nothing about it"

Now it was Alvin's turn to show surprise. So that was it. Great, as always he had understood it all wrong.

"And what if I can't do anything?", Alvin snaps, "okay, I admit that maybe the only thing that I can do is to spend an hour listening how you insult some damn noble that doesn't accept an alliance, but at least that would allow you to vent"

Gaius stares at Alvin for a moment before beginning to laugh, because yes, imagining a completely furious Gaius insulting someone was something a little weird, and at the end Alvin laughs as well.

"So…", Alvin says when they have calmed down, "what I'm saying is that try to not to act as the old me, okay? And yes, I know that I'm not the most indicated to speak because a lot of times I fall back into bad habits and I keep too many things for myself…but seriously, stop worrying about 'bothering' me. As I've said I'll only be able to listen and to insult the person who is annoying you, but that's better than nothing"

Gaius smiles at him before kissing him softly.

"Okay Alvin. It's true that I sometimes forget that with you I don't have to pretend to be confident all the time, so I promise that I'll try to push aside the king's personality when we are together"

Alvin smiles satisfied with the answer, and is about to kiss Gaius but this one keeps talking making Alvin stop halfway.

"But then I expect that you do the same as well", Gaius says with a serious tone, "so if something disturbs you like, for example, an idiot director of a corporation that disrespects you for having been and Exodus agent without knowing _anything_ about you…I hope that you tell me, because then I'll be glad to insult that kind of person together with you"

Alvin's mouth opens wide for the surprise. He had almost forgotten Jude's comment but it seemed that Gaius hadn't.

"Nothing escapes your eye, hah?", Alvin says with a resigned smile.

"In things related to you, nothing", and Gaius speaks with such a confidence that Alvin begins to laugh.

"If the old me heard that, he would run away instantly", Alvin says in a teasing tone, but the truth was that he have liked Gaius' words. Very much in fact.

"I know, but I'm more interested in what the current you would do", Gaius replies with the same tone. Alvin smirks. He wasn't sure if that was an invitation but he was going to take it as one.

"Mmm…let me think…", he says with a pretended thoughtful tone while leaning forward slowly, "…maybe something like _this_?"

And yes, he knew that his reaction had been predictable as hell for the way Gaius opens his mouth and allows his tongue in, but well, he didn't mind one bit not to be too original as long as Gaius responded so well.

The kiss is long and intense, and Alvin can feel his heart beating gradually faster and his lower half beginning to react. However, when they stop, Alvin decides for once to ignore the part that was crying him to kiss Gaius again this time harder, because now he knew how easy could be for him to convince Gaius to keep going, and now it was a really bad idea since the next day was going to be an intense one for him.

"Well, I think we should rest", Alvin says with what he tries to be a casual voice, but as he was partially expecting Gaius looks at him with an amused look. Alvin frowns, "what? You aren't the only one who is able to control his sexual needs, you know?"

Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin's rude tone.

"I haven't said anything", Gaius says.

"It wasn't necessary, your look has been eloquent enough", Alvin says still a little offended, and the fact that Gaius laughed again wasn't helping at all. Alvin exhales a patient sigh and turns around as closing his eyes, "rest well, your Majesty, and be sure to keep sleeping without snoring because…"

Alvin's sentence is cut when suddenly Gaius leans over him and captures his lips in another intense kiss. Alvin immediately forgets that he was in theory offended with him and kisses him back without being able to avoid a moan of satisfaction when Gaius' tongue brushes slightly the interior of his mouth.

"Thank you", Gaius whispers, "I promise you that I'll compensate you the next time"

Alvin gulps.

"That sounds good but please, the next time that you want me to control myself don't kiss me like this, okay?"

Gaius' eyes open wide with surprise.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I did it without thinking"

Alvin exhales a resigned sigh and kisses Gaius again briefly.

"You better sleep before I change my mind and I force you to have sex with me", Alvin says while closing his eyes. He feels Gaius lying down again and getting even closer to him, and Alvin can't avoid a shudder when Gaius deposits a soft kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"Good night, Alvin. I love you", Gaius whispers, those last words making Alvin open his eyes again as exhaling a surprised gasp, and he insults himself internally when he feels his heart beating faster and a little lump forming on his throat. Damn it, why wasn't he used to those words yet? It was ridiculous to feel so overwhelmed by them at that point.

Alvin tries to answer but he is afraid that his voice trembles, so at the end he only rests his own hand on the top of Gaius', pressing it a little and praying that Gaius understands that with that he is saying him the same, and when he feels Gaius' smile against his shoulder he knows that, somehow, Gaius has understood it. Alvin exhales a relieved sigh and closes his eyes again, and just a couple of minutes later he is already asleep.

* * *

The next morning Alvin doesn't need to wake Gaius up like the previous time that they slept together, and in fact it seemed that he had been awaken for a while because Alvin is still trying to situate himself and Gaius is already getting up to get changed.

"When was your reunion with Bisley?", Alvin asks from the bed, without having any intention of moving yet.

"Nine thirty", Gaius answers while putting his pants on, still sat on the bed.

"And the ceremony?"

"Around thirteen"

Alvin nods and he stretches.

"Well, then I suppose that I'll be here until then"

Gaius looks at him surprised.

"Are you going to come?", Gaius asks, and this time it's Alvin who looks at him surprised for Gaius incredulous tone.

"Umh, yeah, why? Can't I?", he asks a little unsure. He thought that it was going to be a public act, but maybe he was mistaken.

"No, I mean, of course you can but I thought that you hated this kind of boring ceremonies", Gaius says.

"Well, yeah, I don't particularly like them but you are going to go so…", Alvin says, and well, he didn't think that he was being saying anything particularly special but for the way Gaius leans over him and kisses him it seemed that he had just made a really good decision, "but of course I hope that the next time we are together you'll compensate me for having assisted", Alvin adds with a teasing tone, making Gaius smile.

"I'll take note of that", he says, and after kissing him one last time Gaius ends getting dressed and leaves.

Alvin spends another fifteen minutes without getting up, postponing the moment to take care of the last receipts that Yurgen has asked him to check, but at the end he exhales a resigned sigh and gets up.

After getting dressed and having some breakfast he returns to his room, ready to spend a really boring morning. However, at the end he only manages to suffer during an hour before receiving a call from Gaius. He stares at his mobile surprised before taking the call.

"It's a miracle! You've managed to make a call without help", he says as a greeting with a teasing tone.

"Yes, that's right"

Alvin frowns. Gaius' tone was extremely tense. Damn it. That wasn't good.

"Hey, what happens?", Alvin says without being able to avoid the worry slide in his voice. He hears Gaius exhale a deep sigh, as he had been trying to put in order his thoughts before speaking again.

"Well, first of all, we've talked to Bisley and it seems that the reason our Milla can't come back is because the other Milla is in this world"

Alvin gulps.

"And…that means…"

A silence. Alvin closes his eyes.

"Fuck"

"Yes, it's going to be hard, especially for Elle, but I don't see any other solution"

Alvin nods. He knew that something like this could happen: to mix people from two worlds when one of them was a fake has been condemned to disaster since the beginning…

"And there is more"

"More? And let me guess, there isn't good news either, right?"

Gaius exhales a laugh, but it wasn't a happy one and Alvin gulps again.

"Yes, I'm afraid so", Gaius makes another little pause before continuing speaking, "Rowen has just called me: according to our men's information it seems that Exodus is plotting something"

"What?!", Alvin exclaims.

"Yes. Muzét and I are going to Marksburg now. We'll search in the city to try to find these Exodus agents, and I appreciate that you warn the rest to try to find them as well. Maybe like this we can stop their plans in time"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he asks.

"Do you think that this is related with the ceremony?"

Another sigh.

"It's very probable"

Alvin is about to try to tranquilize Gaius but he knew that everything that he could say was going to sound false. Besides, they hadn't any time to lose.

"I'll go immediately", Alvin says standing up and taking his weapons, "where do I have to go?"

"Jude, Ludger and Elle have gone after the other Milla. She was very affected when she discovered the truth and she ran away from Bisley' office. I think that they had gone towards the port"

"Kay. I'm on my way"

By then Alvin had left the inn and he was almost running to his destination.

"Alvin", this one stops when hearing Gaius' tone, "thank you"

Alvin exhales a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. But know that this adds a new compensation to the list"

And finally Gaius exhales a laugh. A real one.

"I won't forget"

In just five minutes Alvin is the port. He doesn't have any difficulties in finding the group and when he approaches them, Milla is talking to the rest in a rather resentful tone.

*"The way to bring her back into her rightful dimensions is obvious. You have to kill me"

*"What?", Elle exclaims. She seemed about to cry, and Alvin can't avoid a frown as he reaches the group.

*"Ixnay in front of the kid, yeah?", he snaps. Seriously, what was Milla thinking? He could understand that she was angry with the rest for having destroyed her world, but she hadn't any right to be so rude with Elle knowing how fond the girl was on her.

*"No point hiding it. It's the truth", Milla says simply with an emotionless voice.

*"Yeah, well, it's gonna have to wait", Alvin says with a rather rude tone, still annoyed with her, "Gaius just called. He got word that Exodus is plotting a whopper on an attack"

*"Don't tell me they're targeting the peace accord ceremony!", Jude exclaims with a horrified face.

*"He wants our help 'nipping this thing in the bud' so to speak", he looks at Milla, who now was looking at the ground like she wasn't part of that, "Whaddya say?"

Immediately, Ludger and Elle (well, more Elle than Ludger because seriously, that kid barely speaks) convince Milla to go with them.

*"Time to hurry, then. Gaius is already on his way to where they're holding the ceremony in Marksburg"

In half an hour they have arrived, and Gaius is already there waiting for them. He and Muzét had managed to find most part of the agents but they hadn't found what their exact plan of action was.

At some point of the conversation, Alvin hears a familiar voice. He looks around until he finds the person who is talking, a young man with a cowboy hat.

*"Damn it all! They totally used me!", the man is so focused on his thoughts that he steps on Rollo, "Oh, sorry about that kitty!"

*"Marcus?", Alvin asks with surprise. The man looks at him and his face shows a horrified grimace.

*"Huh?! Alvin?!", he shouts, and then he begins to run away from him.

*"Hold up!", Alvin exclaims.

*"He a friend of yours?", Elle asks with curiosity.

*"Uh-huh. From back when I ran with Exodus", he says with a little sad smile, expecting a negative reaction from the girl, but she doesn't make any comment and Ludger's only reaction is to open more his eyes momentarily but only showing surprise.

*"We'll tail him, Gaius. You keep an eye out for suspicious types at the city gate", Jude says, and then they begin to run after Marcus. It doesn't take them much to corner him.

*"Marcus, buddy", Alvin speaks with a conciliatory tone, "Thought I told you to ditch Exodus and fly right"

*"Ugh, you're right…I got played, as usual. I heard a transmission from the main group. The Exodus guys in town are for show. The real action's out there"

Marcus signals at the sea.

*"Where?", Jude asks with confusion.

*"On that ship, the E.S.S. Pelune. That's where Chancellor Marcia is"

*"You're ambushing the Chancellor of Elympios?!", Jude exclaims.

Alvin crosses his arms and lowers his head trying to calm down.

*"Hoo-boy…We'd better tell Gaius about this", he manages to say. Well, if they could warn them in time then…

*"It's too late. Exodus agents are onboard posing as crewmembers. They should've struck by now", Marcus says in a guilty tone.

*"You dumbasses!", Alvin shouts at him without thinking, "Chancellor Marcia is a moderate! She opposed the Otherworld Reactor Plan! Meanwhile, lots of other politicians are yelling for Elympios to put the screws to Rieze Maxia. If you guys take out the chancellor, the peace process dies with her", damn it, he wanted to hit Marcus right now but he knew that he was just a stupid kid, he wasn't the one to blame. Not totally at least.

*"I didn't make the damn plan! Look, there's no saving her"

But of course, neither of them listens to him. Jude sends a message to Gaius explaining him the situation and Alvin sends messages to Leia and Elize as well, because he was sure that they would get angry if they excluded them and because maybe they could help Gaius to catch the rest of Exodus agent although they were just a bait. After that, they 'convince' Marcus so he helps them to enter the ship.

They manage to fight without much trouble and thanks to Jude they save all the passengers that have been hurt by Exodus. They keep advancing until they arrive to the top deck, where they find some Exodus agents gravely wounded, and when Jude approaches one of them his last words are something like: 'There is a monster'. Neither of them understands what he is trying to say, at least until they enter the Central Hall of the ship, and after that, everything went crazy.

* * *

Alvin wakes up in his bed on Balan's apartment from a long nap and looks at the clock. It was almost time to reunite with Jude and the rest so he stands up making a little grimace. Thanks to Jude his wounds from their fight against Rideaux had practically disappeared but he felt still a bit sore.

Alvin exhales a sigh, while remembering what had happened just some hours ago. Long story short: Milla (their Milla) was again with them, they had managed to rescue Chancellor Marcia in time and consequently the peace accord ceremony has been a success (okay, it was true that more than a ceremony it has been a talk between the Chancellor, Rowen and Gaius, but honestly, after the kidnapping neither of them wanted to lose any unnecessary time)…and Milla, the other one, had died, by sacrificing herself so the real one could come back, and thanks to that everyone had survived. Alvin exhales another sigh. It seemed that it didn't matter the world: Milla was always Milla, ready to die for the ones important to her.

Of course, when they had arrived to the port with Milla, everyone had received her enthusiastically, being Muzét the first one to approach her and hug her tightly…however, the moment Elle saw all that happiness, she began to cry saying that no one cared about the other Milla, and certainly, Alvin couldn't blame her for being angry, although there was nothing that they could do about it. Milla, their Milla, was back. How could they not be happy for that?

At that moment someone knocks at the door.

"Alvin? Are you coming?", it was Leia. He had almost forgotten that she was there as well. Alvin shakes his head to stop the depressing feelings. As he had just said to himself, it wasn't anyone's fault, so although it was going to be hard for Elle, she was the only one who could get over it. And the kid was strong, so she would be able to do it.

"Yeah"

He grabs his jacket and leaves the room. Leia is already at the door, waiting for him.

"Umh…do you think that we should warn Ludger and Elle?", Leia asks with an unsure tone.

"I thought that you had left them a message", Alvin says.

"Yes…but Ludger hasn't answered", Leia replies with a worried tone.

Alvin sighs.

"Let's leave them for now", Alvin says, "they know where we are going to be, so if they want to join us they know where to go, right?"

Leia nods at the end.

"Yes, I suppose you are right", she answers with resignation, and Alvin sees her so down that he ruffles her hair a little, and as he had expected she smiles at him before pushing him away, "hey, don't mess with my hair!"

"Why? Balan is not going to come so you don't need to be pretty to impress him"

"What?!", she shouts while reddening, making some of their neighbors look at her with curious eyes while Alvin begins to laugh just before beginning to run when Leia tries to grab him with the clear intention of hitting him. Well, at last she seemed more animated than before, so the pain when she hit him would probably be worth it. Probably.

When they arrive to the inn everyone is already there except Rowen and Gaius, who were still finishing the paperwork necessary to make the accord completely legal.

"Alvin, Jude had been telling me that you've begun a business", Milla comments while Leia and Alvin sits down next to Elize. Milla was sitting in the other bench between Jude and Muzét, "I'm glad that you are now an honorable man"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"How I missed you directness, Lord of Spirits", Alvin says with irony making her smile. They talk for a little while, and when after almost half an hour Alvin has explained her almost everything (he had forgotten as well how curious she was), Jude explains to her the debt matter.

"Umh", Milla says thoughtfully, "well, until we could go after the last catalyst we have a lot of time, so I suppose that we will manage to reunite it", everyone exhales at the same time a long sigh, startling Milla, "what?"

"Well, until now we haven't been able to reunite even a million, so maybe we need a longer time than you think", Jude says a little depressed.

Milla makes a dismissive gesture.

"We have been in worse situations for sure. We'll pay the debt, I'm sure of it", she says with a reassuring smile, making Jude chuckle while blushing a little. Alvin looks out of the corner of his eye at Leia and he smiles to himself when he sees that she hasn't made any sign of discomfort with Jude's expression, since she is answering a message at his mobile.

"Talking to your lover?", Alvin says with an ironic tone. Leia glares at him.

"I'm speaking with Rowen, they are about to arrive here. And for your information, there is no connection in the laboratory so I couldn't be sending him a message", Leia says with a triumphal smile without realizing the mistake she has made.

"I haven't said anything about Balan", Alvin says simply, and he is about to burst out laughing when he sees Leia getting pale.

"Balan?", Milla frowns trying to remember, "oh, your cousin", she says looking at Alvin before looking at Leia again, "What happens? Are you lovers?"

"Of course not!", Leia exclaims, turning red in an instant while Elize chuckles to herself, "and why are you laughing, Elize?!"

"I just thing that you would make a cute couple", she says with a smile while Leia opens and closes her mouth a couple of times trying to answer anything, however she hasn't time for that because at that moment the door of the inn opens, and everyone shows an expression of surprise when they see that Ludger and Elle have arrived too with Rowen and Gaius, and that in fact Elle was walking with Gaius, her tiny hand holding Gaius' one.

"We apologize for the delay", Rowen says while sitting down.

"Have you already finished everything?", Jude asks.

"Yes, at last everything is settled in Elympios", Gaius says with a tired voice, but a calm smile is adorning his face, and then he seems to realize the way everybody is staring at Elle next to him, so he continues talking, "we have met them when we were going here so we have proposed them to come with us, right?", he directs the last sentence to Elle, by using a softer tone and moving tenderly the hand who was holding Elle's, and she nods timidly.

"But we have only come to accompany his Highness", she says with a stubborn tone, but at last she doesn't shout at Milla like she had done that morning, so that was a great advance. Alvin looks at Gaius with an amused expression. Who was going to tell him that the King of Rieze Maxia was so good with kids.

When everyone is already sat, they finally order dinner while talking about the next days.

"We have to excuse ourselves during the next week, since we have to go back to Rieze Maxia to inform about the ceremony and to begin to re-examine the laws that probably would change with the new accord", Gaius explains looking at Alvin briefly before looking at the rest. Alvin was expecting something like that, but it was a shit anyway. He suppresses a sigh. Well, at least they have the night, and he was planning to make the most of it.

"So you will come back tomorrow?", Leia asks.

"No, tonight", Rowen says.

Alvin is about to crash the glass because of the force he uses to leave it on the table, splashing a little on him and Leia who was next to him.

"Sorry", he immediately says, and he knows that probably it isn't a good idea to speak because his voice was going to sound weird for sure due to the frustration, but he speaks anyway, "and do you need to go _now_? Isn't it better if you rest until tomorrow? Today has been a hell of a day"

"That was the original plan", Gaius explains without averting his eyes from Alvin, who is staring (or more accurately 'glaring') at him, "but at the end our first reunion is tomorrow rather early in the morning, so we've been forced to change plans"

Alvin is about to reply again but then Rowen begins to cough and he finally realizes that they aren't alone, and in fact when Alvin looks at the rest everyone is looking at him with a rather curious expression. Crap. He better invent something fast…

"Sorry, Alvin", Gaius says suddenly, "I know that I promise you to help you with your paperwork tonight. I promise you that when I came back I'll compensate you"

Alvin stares at Gaius while Rowen suffers another cough attack, although this time Alvin is rather sure that it's in order to hide his laugh, and in fact he had to suppress a smile when he sees Gaius looking at him with guilty eyes. Damn it. He was being an idiot for blaming Gaius. If he had to leave tonight it was because he hadn't any other choice for sure, so he had to accept it without protesting too much.

"Are you serious?", Leia asks while chuckling, "god, Alvin, how can you still be so useless with paperwork after a year?"

"It's not my fault. Normally it's Yurgen the one who takes care of it", Alvin says as an excuse. Thanks to Gaius everyone had stopped looking at him weirdly.

After almost everybody has teased Alvin about his incapacity with desk work they continue having dinner, and in an hour or so they had already finished.

"Well, I suppose that we should be going", Rowen says, "although our train leaves in twenty minutes, so if Alvin's questions are brief enough maybe you have enough time to help him"

Honestly, Alvin had to admire Gaius for the way he pretends to be evaluating Rowen's suggestion before answering.

"You're right, Rowen", Gaius looks at him, "so, Alvin? Do you think that in…", he looks his wristwatch, "five minutes you can explain me what do you need?"

Alvin makes a tremendous effort to not to gulp.

"Yeah, I think that I can manage it"

Rowen looks at them alternatively with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Very well then, we'll wait for you outside"

"Poor Gaius", Leia chuckles while Elize nods, but if someone comments anything else neither of them hears it, because they go to his room without stopping walking for a second, and when Alvin finally opens the door they barely are inside when Alvin finds himself pinned on the wall and Gaius' mouth over his in a searing kiss.

"You know that you've left me like an idiot, right?", Alvin says biting Gaius' lower lip briefly before kissing him back, his hands settling on Gaius waist. This one exhales a laugh.

"It has been your fault. With the way you were looking at me I was afraid that you began to accuse me of postponing our night", Gaius answers before kissing him again.

Alvin laughs with certain embarrassment.

"You have a point there"

They continue kissing for some seconds.

"I'm sorry", Gaius says looking at him with a guilty look, "I promise you that I've tried to change the reunion but…"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Don't worry. Just have in mind that this adds a new compensation to your list"

Gaius smiles and kisses him again, this time more intensely that the previous, and Alvin can't avoid a soft moan when Gaius' tongue begins to explore slowly his mouth.

"Okay, we should stop before it's too obvious what we've been doing", Gaius frowns with confusion but when he realizes where Alvin is looking at he understands.

"Oh, you're right"

They separate but they remain embraced, their hands in the other one's waist.

"Oh, I almost forget", Alvin says suddenly with a teasing smile, "next time that I see you holding hands with a woman I hope to get a reasonable excuse"

For a moment Gaius looks completely lost until he understands and he smiles.

"In my defense I'll say that she was the one who began", he says in the same tone.

"Worst excuse ever, your Majesty", Alvin says while chuckling, and then he adopts a more serious tone, "how is she?"

"Better", he says with confidence, "I had a talk with her and I think that she understood it, so I'm sure that she would be fine"

Alvin smiles. It was funny that Gaius treated Elle like an adult, but surely that had been the best for her, since she had never liked to be treated as a kid.

"That's good", Alvin says simply, and then he looks at the clock and exhales a gasp, "crap, it's almost time already. Let's go", he tries to push Gaius back but this one doesn't move.

"Wait a second, there is one more thing that I had to tell you"

"Okay, but be quickly because the rest are…"

Alvin's sentence ends with a moan when Gaius kisses him again passionately, and he finds himself responding, forgetting his previous hurry.

"Damn you", Alvin snarls feeling his lower half responding again, "what have I told you about…?"

"This is for your help with the accord", Alvin frowns without understanding, so Gaius keeps talking, "you were the one who found Marcus, and if it hadn't been for that, we wouldn't have discovered that Exodus was attacking the ship, the Chancellor would have died and the accord couldn't have been done, so…", Gaius grabs Alvin's face with both of his hands and kisses him again, this time slow, making Alvin shudder despite the calm of Gaius' action, "so next time that you feel bad for having been an Exodus agent, remember that thanks to that this accord had been a success"

Alvin gulps when hearing Gaius' speech.

"Okay, you're not leaving tonight, I don't care what excuse you'll have to make but I want you in that bed now"

Gaius begins to laugh before hugging Alvin.

"Believe me, I want it too"

Alvin exhales a resigned sigh and returns the hug. At that moment Gaius' mobile begins to sound.

"Let me guess: Rowen?", Alvin says with a smile.

"Yes", Gaius says after checking the phone. Then he looks at Alvin again, "one week, I promise"

Alvin nods.

"Don't worry, if it takes you more time than that I'll go after you", Alvin says teasingly, although both know that it's a lie: if Gaius needed more time Alvin would surely protest but he wouldn't do anything. It was the price to pay for being with a king.

They kiss one last time and they reunite with the rest. Everyone begins to tease Alvin again while he pretends to be a little offended and then Rowen, Gaius and Muzét leave towards the station. After that they return to the inn and Milla asks them to have a little reunion to establish the future plan of work to try to pay the debt in the less time possible. Alvin sighs. Well, it seemed that it was going to be a busy week.

* * *

As Alvin has supposed, the week was literally HELL. Okay, they had managed to reunite almost 200.000 galds but god, they had ended completely exhausted, and all thanks to Milla, whose way of action was to take _every_ single job, including the ones that consisted in searching for kittens, task that was rather exasperating especially when a particular cat liked to hide in the highest rock of Rusalle Road or in the lowest level of Felgana Mines. But well, thanks to that Alvin hadn't had time to miss Gaius during the nights since he was so tired that he was asleep even before touching the bed. In fact, a couple of days he had fallen sleep without changing clothes.

"Rowen has just sent me a message", Leia says with smile. They were resting in the dining room of the inn at Hamil after having spent almost all the morning searching for another damn cat. Fortunately this time the client had been a really rich woman that had rewarded them with 30.000 galds, so the desperation has been worth it.

"Oh, are they coming?", Elize asks happily.

"Yep, it seems that they'll arrive this night"

Alvin suppresses a sigh. The truth was that he was rather tired, and he was sure that after the travel Gaius was going to be tired as well so he better assume that maybe that night they weren't going to do anything…but despite that he was going to take a shower. Just in case.

* * *

That night everyone was having dinner when Gaius, Rowen and Muzét come back, and Alvin gulps when he sees that their expressions are ones of pure exhaustion.

"It seems that we aren't the only ones in having had a hard week", Alvin comments.

"Well, but we have managed to reunite a nice sum of galds", Milla says with satisfaction, "like this the debt will be paid in no time"

"Yeah, and we'll be dead in no time as well", Alvin replies while the rest nods frantically. Milla only exhales a sigh full of patience.

"What do you think, Jude?", she asks.

"Hey! His opinion doesn't count at all", Alvin snaps.

Milla raises his eyebrows with surprise.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?", he says with a teasing smile, "because he…"

"_Alvin_!", Jude almost shouts, making the rest laugh while Milla looks at him with curiosity.

"And you? How had your week been?", Leia asks while the newcomers sit down.

"Fine", Gaius says while sitting down next to Alvin, "the accord has been at last approved by all the clans"

"Oh, that's great", Jude says, grateful for having avoided the question that Milla was about to make him.

"And you, Muzét? Do you like your bodyguard job?", Alvin asks.

Muzét nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's very funny to scare people", Rowen and Gaius clear their throat almost at the same time while Muzét covers her mouth with both of her hands. It seemed that she had said something that she shouldn't.

"Wow, that seems a nice story", Alvin says with a smirk.

"It has been nothing", Rowen says immediately, "it's just that the last leader that we went to visit was a little opposed to firm the accord"

"And Gaius was in such a hurry to come back that I decided to scare him a little", Muzét snaps then, making Alvin stare at Gaius just in time to see him especially interested in not looking at him, and Alvin had to suppress a smile.

"It has to be a really important matter if you are disposed to scare a clan leader for coming back", he says casually, and oh damn, the way Gaius looks at him, mix threat and mix amusement, was worth the risk of asking.

"Yes, it's a rather _annoying_ but important matter", he replies, and Alvin is about to laugh when hearing Gaius' tone. Wait a minute…if Gaius had such interest in coming back maybe that meant that he wanted to…

"But you can go with us tomorrow, right?", Milla asks then, "we were thinking in hunting an Elite Monster, so your help would be appreciated"

"I think that you are the only one who were thinking in that, Milla", Leia says while chuckling, "but I'm with you. I want to see how strong those monsters are"

"Oh, that sounds rather interesting", Gaius says, his eyes shining a little.

"It's decided then", Milla says with a happy smile, "we should go to rest. Tomorrow is going to be an intense day"

Okay. Alvin was sure now. Goodbye to their sex night. Damn Gaius, what did he like to fight so much? And yes, he shouldn't reproach him that because the truth was that he was rather interested in fighting that monster as well but damn, if that meant to sacrifice sex with Gaius he preferred not to hunt anything. Alvin exhales a resigned sigh. Well, it was useless to protest now, it has been already decided after all.

After that, everyone return to their rooms except Gaius, Muzét and Rowen that stay a little more to plan their next reunions. However, it doesn't take them much, because Alvin is still unbuttoning his shirt when Gaius enters. The king stares at him for a moment that seems to be a little longer than necessary before speaking.

"You're going already to bed?", Gaius asks with a casual tone.

"Yes", Alvin says while finishing removing his shirt, without realizing how fixed Gaius was on his naked upper-body, "as Milla has said, tomorrow is going to be a complicated day so we better rest"

Alvin turns around to grab his pajama t-shirt. The truth was that he was controlling himself to not to attack Gaius right then or to try to push him to act, because damn it, _ten days_ since they had sex, and that was a fucking long time…But well, since the next day they had to be focused the most sensible thing to do was to rest. Besides, Hamil wasn't precisely a noisy place so if they weren't careful the entire village could find that they were together, and besides the bed was too small to do anything comfortably, and besides Gaius was tired from the travel and…

At that moment Alvin jolts in surprise when Gaius suddenly embraces him from behind, his arms surrounding his waist tightly and his forehead resting on his shoulder. Alvin stares at him in disbelief.

"Gaius?", he says in a confused tone.

Gaius doesn't answer at first. He only exhales a deep sigh that goes directly to Alvin's bare shoulder making him shudder involuntarily. Alvin gulps. Okay, he had to calm down, but damn, that only action had made him remember how fucking good it had felt Gaius sighing heavily in his ear while he was buried inside him and…okay, he seriously had to stop thinking now, damn it: he didn't even know why Gaius was like that, he couldn't get aroused when maybe he was sad for something or…

"I want to do it"

Alvin's eyes snap opened as his heart begins to beat faster. Had…had Gaius just said…? Okay, maybe with that sentence he was speaking about something completely different. He couldn't let his hopes up. Not yet.

"Umh…", Alvin says after gulping, "what do you mean exactly with…?"

"I want to have sex with you"

Alvin's eyes open even wider. Well, at least the doubts had completely disappeared but what the hell?! And Gaius seems to notice his stupor because he speaks immediately, although he still hasn't raised his head from Alvin's shoulder.

"Yes, I know that the correct thing to do would be to sleep to be in complete form tomorrow", Gaius exhales another sigh that makes Alvin shudder again, and when Gaius finally raises his head it's Alvin's turn to gasp when he realizes how intensely Gaius is looking at him, "And I know that I was the one who suggested as well controlling ourselves, and that right now I'm behaving in the exact opposite way and I'm sorry, but after a week of having been holding back it seems that seeing you now like this has been too much for…"

Without thinking Alvin uses one of his hands to grab Gaius' face and forces their lips together, making Gaius exhale a surprised groan, the grip on Alvin's waist getting stronger.

"Don't fucking say 'I'm sorry' for wanting me, idiot", Alvin snarls when they separate, biting Gaius' bottom lip as punishment and making the king hiss in a mix of pain and excitation, "or do you really think that you're the only one who has been holding back?"

Gaius exhales a relieved laugh.

"Sorry", Gaius says with a smile, "then…must I take that as permission to continue?", Gaius whispers in Alvin's ear just before pushing his lower half against Alvin, and oh fuck, Alvin had been so focused until now in remaining calm that he hadn't noticed Gaius' erection against his ass.

"_Ah_…yes…oh fuck, _yes_!", Alvin reaches back to grab Gaius' head and kisses him again hard, his hips pushing back against Gaius who is using his own to push against him as well. Gaius' hands stop embracing Alvin's waist and grab his hips for better support to keep grinding, and Alvin knows that he would probably have marks because of the force Gaius is using to grip him but he couldn't care less. He only knew that Gaius had just proposed him to have sex and he wanted that. Really badly. And for the way Gaius was acting, so eagerly, so demanding, so out of control, it seemed that he wanted it just as much, and _damn_, that was hot.

While grinding they don't stop kissing for even a second, their tongues meeting messily and teeth nipping at the other one's lips with hurry, until Gaius settles his mouth on Alvin's neck and begins to lick it viciously.

"Gaius…be careful with…"

"I know", Gaius says nipping as his neck causing Alvin to shiver, "no marks"

Gaius continues teasing his neck, and at some point his hands stop resting on Alvin's hips, so one of them begins to ascend slowly until resting in one of Alvin's nipples as the other one slips under Alvin's pants, making this one exhale a surprised moan when Gaius palms his half-erected cock above his underwear.

"Try not to be too noisy", Gaius says against his ear in a low tone, finishing his sentence with a soft bite on Alvin's ear, making him to bite his bottom lip to not to moan again. Damn him. How could Gaius want him to be quiet with all he was doing to him…?

And then, Gaius' hand suddenly slipped under his underwear and grabbed his member, beginning to stroke it with a much faster rhythm that he had expected at the same time that he began pinching his nipple with excessively slowness, the contrast of rhythms making both sensations more intense. Alvin is about to moan again but Gaius kisses him to muffle the sound, his tongue exploring his mouth silencing him effectively.

"Bastard…", Alvin exhales when they had to stop to take air, "h-how do you want me to…_nngh_…be quiet?"

Gaius smiles against his lips, his eyes shining with pure desire.

"Do you want me to stop then?", he says with a husky tone as his hand increments the pumping of Alvin's cock, making this one exhale a strangled gasp when trying to keep silent.

"Damn you…", Alvin says, but his curse loses his credibility when he begins to buck his hips against Gaius' hand, his body arching when Gaius keeps caressing his nipples alternatively.

After some seconds Alvin begins to feel that if things keep like that he was going to come, and he didn't want that yet, so he turns around surprising Gaius and without stopping looking at him he begins to unzip his own pants with excessive calm, smirking when Gaius breath hitches.

"You still have too many clothes on, your Majesty", Alvin purrs while removing his trousers still with a slow pace, making sure to not to avert his eyes from Gaius with every moment, whose breathing is gradually becoming faster.

Gaius stares at him without moving and by then Alvin has removed his underwear as well and is standing in front of him completely naked with a little superior smile on his face.

"Come on, Erston, I'm not a patient man…", Alvin says in a sensual tone, and to remark his words he begins to stroke his own member

However, he is only is able to touch himself for some seconds, because the moment Gaius hears the first sigh coming from Alvin's mouth when a particular stroke feels especially good, Gaius undresses himself in time record, taking his shirt out over his head without bothering in unbuttoning it and removing his pants and underwear at the same time.

"Oh, it seems that I'm not the only impatient one", Alvin manages to say with a teasing tone just before his lips are claimed again when Gaius embraces him forcing the naked bodies together.

Alvin immediately surrounds Gaius' neck with both of his arms, kissing back with intensity, while Gaius' hands begin to slide down by his back until reaching his ass, and Alvin can't avoid an excited moan when Gaius grabs it and forces their bodies connect roughly, their members rubbing together.

"Fuck…", Alvin exhales against Gaius lips, his mouth partially opened for the pleasure of being stroking his member directly with Gaius' in such a desperate pace, "fuck, Gaius…"

"Yes, I know, we are on it", Gaius comments, and it takes Alvin a couple of seconds to catch the joke before exhaling a soft laugh.

"Idiot", he says with a smile kissing Gaius, "if we are on it less talk and more action, your Majesty", Alvin adds beginning to push Gaius towards the bed without any fineness, making Gaius laugh this time.

Alvin keeps pushing him until Gaius hits the bed with the back of his legs. With a rude shove he makes Gaius fall into it and before Gaius could show any surprise he crawls on the top of him straddling his lap, both of his legs on either side of Gaius hips.

"Sorry, your Majesty. It's my turn to choose the position", Alvin smirks before leaning down and kissing Gaius again, this time slowly, making sure to rub with his tongue every corner of Gaius' mouth. The last one grunts low in Alvin's mouth, their hands setting on Alvin's back before beginning to travel up and down it.

When they separate, Alvin incorporates a little so Gaius could settle himself in an almost sitting position, his back resting on the headboard, and when Gaius is already comfortable they kiss again, Alvin's hands grabbing Gaius' face and the last one's resting now in Alvin's lower back.

Without stopping the kiss Alvin shift his body a little until both of his member are aligned, and then he begins to undulate back and forward with a steady pace initiating again a grinding movement. Alvin smirks against Gaius' mouth when he feels the grip on his lower back increments as Gaius exhales an aroused groan against his lips. Oh god, he really liked to make the king react in such an honest way.

"Alvin…", Gaius says finally a little breathless, "if you want me to last I'd appreciate that you stopped teasing me like this"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh when hearing Gaius speak in such a polite tone despite the situation they were in.

"Okay. In that case…", Alvin takes Gaius' right hand to approach it to his mouth. Without averting his eyes from Gaius, Alvin opens his mouth lightly so just Gaius' index and middle finger could slide inside, and then with calculated slowness he begins to lick them.

Gaius exhales a deep sigh, and Alvin can feel his own heart beating faster because of the intensity of Gaius' gaze. However, that doesn't stop him for continuing working on Gaius' fingers, now his tongue swirling between them, always with the same calm pace that is clearly in contrast with both of their fast breathings.

After some seconds, Alvin lets go Gaius' fingers and this one uses his other hand to force Alvin's head forward to kiss him rudely.

"It really seems that you don't want me to last", Gaius snarls, and Alvin chuckles when hearing Gaius' accusing tone.

"How ungrateful, your Highness: since we don't have any lube I was just trying to help", Alvin says with an innocent tone that clearly contrasts with his smirk.

"Oh, yes? And I suppose that to do it in such a sensual way was indispensable, right?", Gaius says with irony making Alvin laugh again before kissing him playfully. Gaius immediately responds and without losing any more time he settles his coated fingers on Alvin's entrance. Gaius looks briefly at Alvin and when he gives him a quick nod he introduces the first finger. The sensation was almost non-existent.

"Add another", Alvin says before kissing Gaius again.

Gaius complies without making any question, and this time Alvin exhales a soft sigh when Gaius adds the second finger, his hands resting on Gaius' bare shoulders incrementing the grip of them lightly.

"It hurts?", Gaius asks.

"No", Alvin exhales, and he wasn't lying. It seemed that the time that he had spent in the shower preparing himself had been useful, because now although he was obviously feeling Gaius' fingers moving inside him, scissoring him softly, he wasn't feeling any discomfort, "add another"

Gaius' eyes widen.

"Already?", he asks unsure.

"Yeah", Alvin nods rapidly without hesitation, "don't worry, I'm fine. Do it"

Gaius seems to hesitate a little but at the end he obeys. Alvin had closed his eyes unconsciously, expecting the pain, but to his surprise when Gaius' third finger enters him he only feels a little pang of pain at first but almost immediately it completely disappears, leaving only a little discomfort. Alvin opens his eyes again and when he looks at Gaius he discovers that he is looking back at him with the same surprised expression.

"It doesn't hurt?", Gaius asks, and Alvin shakes his head.

"Barely", Alvin makes a tentative movement backwards, pushing against Gaius' fingers, and when he sees that it doesn't hurt he repeats the movement again, and again, and again…and at the end he finds himself rocking back with a steady pace as exhaling soft sighs because of the filling sensation, "oh damn…", Alvin kisses Gaius softly, "Gaius…"

Gaius finally reacts when he hears Alvin exhaling his name, and he begins to move his fingers in the opposite direction of Alvin's thrusts, his eyes never leaving Alvin's face, whose eyes were closed again with a frown adorning his features. He had managed to lower his voice until only tiny moans were escaping his mouth, at least until Gaius curls his fingers in a particular way that makes Alvin exhale a louder gasp of surprise while opening his eyes suddenly for the sudden pleasure that hits him.

"Fuck!", he exclaims. He looks down to see Gaius smirking.

"It seems that this time I've managed to found it quickly…", he says with a satisfied tone as moving his fingers again in the same way, making Alvin exhale another gasp as his fingers digs in Gaius' shoulder.

"Fuck…", Alvin repeats, this time breathless, while beginning to thrust back his hips against Gaius' fingers desperately, "god…oh god…keep doing that…", Alvin exhales kissing Gaius messily. Shit, they weren't even having sex yet but he could feel his member twitching against his stomach every time that Gaius hit that spot inside him.

"Damn, Alvin…", Gaius says with a begging voice, "if you keep showing that face I won't last…"

Alvin opens his eyes and he is surprised when he sees Gaius with a strained expression, and when he looks down he notices in fact that Gaius' member is painfully hard and already shining with precum. Damn it, he was really a jerk: he had been so focused on his own pleasure that he hadn't realized that Gaius was almost at his limit.

"Okay", Alvin says kissing Gaius briefly, "let's begin with the final part", he adds with a sensual smile, and without giving Gaius any time to say anything he grabbed Gaius' member and after using his knees to lift himself a little he positioned himself over Gaius' cock. His first intention had been to suck Gaius off first but he was afraid that Gaius would come if he did that, so he decided to leave it for other occasion.

"Here I go", Alvin says making sure to fix his eyes on Gaius, and then he begins to push down.

Alvin bites his lips to avoid a gasp when Gaius' member begins to pierce him, because although it didn't hurt as much at the last time, the initial stretching feeling still hurt a little…however, the expression of pure relief that Gaius had the moment he began to sink on Alvin, with his eyes shut closed and his mouth half-opened in a silent moan, was enough for Alvin to forget the initial discomfort. Alvin is about to move up when Gaius grabs his hips with force.

"Wait", Gaius exhales, "please, don't move yet"

Alvin frowns with confusion, but when he feels Gaius hands trembling a little on his hips and he notices the way Gaius' perfect chest is going up and down with a too accelerated rhythm he understands it: Gaius was trying to calm himself, probably to not to come. Alvin has to suppress a smirk. Knowing that he was the cause for Gaius' undone state was extremely satisfying…although at the same time he hoped that Gaius was able to hold on, he didn't want his encounter to finish yet.

Fortunately, after some seconds Gaius exhales a deep sigh and finally half-opens his eyes.

"Again with me?", Alvin can't avoid to say teasingly, making Gaius smile before nodding.

"Yes, sorry", Gaius says, "move"

"As you wish, your Majesty", Alvin says, and after resting both of his hands on Gaius' chest, he begins to move.

He begins slowly at first, barely flexing his knees to push himself up and down. However, soon that rhythm becomes insufficient, so Alvin increments the pace at the same time that he begins to lift himself more before going down again, and Alvin thanks internally that Hamil beds don't make almost any sound because the movements begins to be rather fast and a normal bed would have been already creaking.

Alvin realizes then that he has closed his eyes again, so he opens them to look at Gaius, whose purple eyes are fixed on him, shining with desire. Alvin smirks. Oh god, he couldn't let pass a chance like that, so without averting his look from him for an instant and without stopping his movements either, Alvin used his right hand to pull his hair back, and _oh yes_, the effect was immediate: Gaius breath hitched and Alvin couldn't avoid a whine when he felt Gaius' cock pulsing inside him.

"Do you like what you see?", Alvin asks with a voice that was seductive and teasing at the same time.

As a response, Gaius suddenly incorporates until he is in a complete sitting position and grabs Alvin by the back of his neck giving him a violent kiss. Alvin responds with a satisfied moan when he feels Gaius' tongue beginning to play with his own.

"Have I answered your question?", Gaius says with a hoarse voice. Alvin only smiles, a little breathless for the sudden heated kiss.

"I haven't heard you respond", Alvin teases a little more. Gaius smiles back at him and without warning except the stronger grabbing of Alvin's hips he makes a powerful thrust that causes Alvin to moan louder because of the surprise, before remembering that they had to be quiet.

"Yes", answers Gaius as he takes one of Alvin's nipples between his teeth and begins to lick it softly, making Alvin emit another gasp and lose momentary the rhythm of his movements, "I _love_ what I see".

And to remark his words, Gaius keeps thrusting up into Alvin, now the noises of their skins slapping against each other together with Alvin gasps resounding in the room.

"I-I…aah…I'm glad t-to hear that… ", Alvin manages to say between labored pants. Damn it, to remain quiet was being really a challenge.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you if you don't speak properly", Gaius says with an innocent tone, and Alvin can't avoid a short laugh when hearing the satisfaction on Gaius' voice. He is going to answer but he has a better idea, so he kisses Gaius first, slow and sensual, making Gaius slow the speed of his thrusts without realizing it, and after a few moments Alvin deviates to his right earlobe and bites it lightly, using his tongue to lick it, making sure to moan right into Gaius' ear, making the last one shudder and digs his nails into his hips, the sudden sting arousing Alvin even more.

"Who is the teaser now?", Gaius exhales trying to maintain the voice firm but he couldn't help trembling a little. Alvin smirks with his earlobe between his lips.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that you lose concentration when I do _this_", another bite mixed with a lick that makes Gaius tremble again, "you disappoint me, _Erston_", Alvin said the last words with a deeper voice while continuing licking descending by his neck, and at that moment his eyes open wide as he exhales a louder gasp when _at last_ that awaited explosive pleasure hits him.

"Are you sure that I lack concentration?", Gaius asks with a smirk, but Alvin can't reply this time: he only grabs Gaius' shoulder as his life depends on it when his prostrate is hit deliciously hard and fast.

"Shit...oh shit, there...right there!", Alvin grabs Gaius face and kisses him messily just before beginning to ride him the fastest he can, his bangs falling into his eyes due to the rough movements and excited moans escaping his mouth every time that Gaius hits that spot. Fuck, he didn't care if Jude, the rest or all Hamil was hearing them right now. He only knew that Gaius pounding into him with such force was way too good to remain quiet.

"God, Alvin…", Alvin suffers a shudder when Gaius speaks in such an needy and desperate tone, and when Alvin looks at him he can't avoid an aroused moan because _fuck_, to see Gaius, a man that was normally so composed, looking _like that_: with his perfect body shining with sweat and smelling like sex, with his breathing fast and heavy exhaling deep groans every time that Alvin drops down on him, with his beautiful eyes him full with lust and necessity devouring him…damn it, he absolutely loved all of it.

Alvin leans down to kiss him again, teeth crashing and tongues meeting furiously. He can feel his knees giving up for the continue tension, but damn, he didn't want to stop, everything was too good to stop: Gaius' heated kisses; Gaius' cock almost leaving him before slamming up into him filling him completely, always hitting that place that made his body tremble from the intense pleasure; Gaius' groans mixed with his own while spelling incoherent fragments of the other one's name… it was way too good…but damn, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Alvin rests his forehead against Gaius'.

"I'm close..._nngh_…I'm so close... _oh fuck_...", he kisses Gaius again in a daze as he uses one of his hands to grab his cock to stroke at the same rhythm that his rides. Gaius notices that and replaces Alvin's hand with his own, using his other hand to grab Alvin by the back of his neck forcing their mouths together.

The heat by then was almost unbearable: their bodies so close that they connect every time that Alvin moves up and down, Gaius hips trying to not to lose rhythm while working on Alvin's erection, both of their mouths clashing with tongues interconnecting, and when finally Gaius settles his tongue on Alvin's neck and begins to suck in the right spot, that sudden pleasure finally throws him to the edge and he reaches his climax while calling Gaius' name. The trembling of Alvin's around his cock makes Gaius come too just a couple of seconds after, while whispering Alvin's name against his neck.

They don't move from their positions in a while, their fast breathings being the only sound in the room, but finally exhaustion reaches them and Gaius drops backwards resting his back on the headboard again without letting Alvin go, who is still embracing him, his foreheads still connected.

"Well…the wait was worth it", Alvin exhales, making Gaius laugh, still a little breathless.

"Yes, but now I'm afraid that I'm going to get asleep in no time", Gaius says, and he is right because Alvin can see his eyes already half-closing.

"Okay, but before that I appreciate that you get out from me", Alvin says, and Gaius frowns before realizing that he is still inside of Alvin.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"I'm not", Alvin says with a smirk, and he laughs when Gaius rolls his eyes.

After they've cleaned themselves they manage somehow to enter in the same bed with both of them leaning in one of their sides and looking at the other one, although they can barely move.

"God, it's too hot in here", Alvin exclaims.

"If you prefer me to sleep in the other bed then…", Gaius shuts up when he realizes the way Alvin is glaring at him, "okay, I haven't said anything"

Alvin smiles satisfied and kisses Gaius softly.

"I'm afraid that we have to postpone our talk again", Alvin says. Gaius had already closed his eyes and his only answer is a smile.

"Yes, it seems so"

Alvin smiles. Gaius was almost asleep, so he only kiss him lightly again before closing his eyes as well. Tomorrow they were going to probably regret this but well, he would worry about that then. Right now he couldn't feel better and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

"Do you think that we should warn them?"

"I don't know, but we have been waiting for almost twenty minutes"

"I'm sure Alvin is forcing Gaius to help him with paperwork again"

Alvin frowns, still half-asleep. What…? Was he hearing voices somewhere…?

"Ladies…I think that it would be better if we leave them alone…"

"What are you saying, Rowen? They promised to help us with the Elite monster, so if they have changed their mind they have to tell us personally"

Alvin's eyes open wide. Fuck. Oh fuck. It couldn't be…

"Calm down, Milla. Maybe they are just asleep"

"Well, in that case let's wake them up!"

"Wait, Teepo!"

However Teepo doesn't wait and he enters the room slamming the door opened, and Alvin only can stare in shock at the door, where everyone is standing with an even more shocked expression.

"Umh…t-this is not what it looks like…", Alvin begins to say with an extremely high-pitched voice. Meanwhile Ludger has covered Elle's eyes with both of his hands making the girl protest while Rowen tries to cover Elize's eyes too but she pushes him away, her mouth completely opened and her cheeks red. Milla is looking at them with curiosity, Muzét and Leia seem about to burst out laughing and Jude only has a confused expression on his face, "I…we…we just…"

"You were cold and asked Gaius to _warm_ you?", Muzét manages to speak with an innocent tone despite the clear innuendo in her words.

Alvin is going to reply but before he can say anything Jude speaks.

"Oh, if that was the case you should have said it: the innkeeper had extra blankets…hey, why are you laughing?"

Alvin stares at the rest while everyone begins to laugh.

"Hey…listen to me!", Alvin exclaims, he is about to speak again but at that moment Gaius decides to wake up, his eyes still half-closed.

"What is all this noise?", he says with a sleepy tone while incorporating as well, and his eyes snap opened when he sees the room full of people.

"Gaius, do you mind to explain us what happens? It seems that Alvin has lost momentarily his ability to speak", Milla asks politely, and Alvin has to suppress the impulse to cover his face in exasperation,

"Alright", it's Gaius' only response, and then to Alvin's surprise Gaius grabs his face and kisses him, and he is sure that ALL Hamil has heard the group laughs mixed with the squeals of Leia, Muzét and Elize, "we are together", Gaius says simply, while Alvin stares at him, completely red.

"Damn you, what do you think you're doing?!"

Gaius only shrugs.

"Alvin, it's useless to keep pretending"

Alvin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. Then he looks at the group again that is looking back at him with amused smiles (except Jude that seems to have frozen) and then he exhales a defeated sigh, making everyone laugh again.

"I'm really sorry", Rowen says, although his apology clearly contrasts with his smile, "I tried to stop them but I'm afraid that Teepo has been faster"

"W-w-wait, wait a minute…", Jude says with extremely opened eyes, "you are together?! Wha…? But how…?! I mean…"

"Oh, didn't you know that two men can have sex as well?", Milla says with surprise while poor Ludger is having rather difficulties to cover Elle's eyes and ears at the same time, "well, I've read some things about it so if you want I can explain…"

"_It's not necessary, Milla_", Jude exclaims blushing furiously.

"Hey, until-now-mister-ladies man, can I ask you something?", Leia says then with an evil smile. Alvin glares at her but she ignores his look, "who is the one who...?"

"_Leia_...", Alvin threatens, and then he hears a chuckle next to him and he glares at Gaius, "you, stop laughing or…"

"Yes, he is the bottom", Muzét states rather convinced.

Alvin exhales a desperate sigh while falling into the bed again.

"Well, I think that we have bothered them enough for now", _for now?!_, Alvin thinks to himself, "we should leave them time to get dressed", Rowen suggests.

"Or to do any other things…", Leia comments with a teasing smile. Damn it…he knew that that was going to happen. He was going to be teased until he died…

"We'll go in a moment", comments Gaius simply and then after a couple of more jokes (courtesy of Muzét and Leia) everyone leaves.

Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Fuck…"

Gaius kisses him softly.

"Well…think that like this we don't have to keep making excuses when we want to be alone"

Alvin exhales another sigh.

"I'm going to die from all the teasing", he says in an apologetic tone, making Gaius laugh and kiss him again, and this time Alvin returns it. Well… Gaius was right: after all they were going to discover it sooner or later, and maybe he was overreacting and it wasn't going to be that bad…

"Come on, couple! We are waiting!"

Gaius laughs again when Alvin closes his eyes with mortification when hearing Leia's shout at the other side of the door followed by Muzét and Elize's chuckles. Fuck. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**I have the feeling that in this chapter too many things have passed and that maybe I should have split it in two ^^U But well, what's done is done xD I hope that you've liked the chapter ;) And thank you so much for the comments and the kudos ^^**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now ;)**


	16. Memories and girls chat

New update! :P I'll be fixing the grammatical errors during these days, so sorry in advance - See the end of the chapter for notes

**Warning**: ** **M scene** **

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 19,000,000 galds

Alvin thought that he was ready to face whatever the rest were going to do during breakfast. He was wrong:

First, the moment Gaius and Alvin entered the dining room, they were received with a shout of: 'hooray for the happy couple!'. Fortunately they had got up early and the only person who was in the dining room besides them was the innkeeper: a man who was rather old and rather deaf, so he didn't hear them or if he did, he didn't make any comment.

Second, when they approached the table Alvin realized that the group had ordered for them the 'Special Lover Breakfast', that basically consisted of a breakfast for two people with the detail that all the plates included in it had a heart shape.

And third, by then Alvin's face was redder than a tomato, so every single girl of the table (except Milla) began to tease him with comments like: 'Ooh, he is red, how cute!'

"Okay, I'm leaving", Alvin snapped, but of course he didn't managed to do it because first, Leia grabbed his arm forcing him to sit down, and second, Gaius wasn't moving, and in fact the bastard was extra calm.

"Come on, don't be like that", Leia exclaims between laughs when Alvin is already sitting next to her, being Gaius at his other side, "besides, it's your fault for not having told us before"

Alvin is about to reply but then he looks at the rest and he sees that everyone is nodding, agreeing with Leia. He looks at Gaius searching for help but this one is looking at him with an expression that clearly says: 'I told you', so he ends exhaling a resigned sigh.

"Okay, you're right", Alvin admits, "but I hope that the next time you don't order _this_", he adds signaling at the too-sickly-sweet plate.

"Although in fact it's rather good", Gaius comments while taking a bite of the breakfast.

"Gaius!", Alvin can't avoid exclaiming, while everyone begins to laugh when hearing his exasperated tone.

"Oh, they are like a couple", Elize says while joining her hands in a cute gesture.

"Elize…", Alvin almost pleads making her chuckle.

"Certainly it has been something unexpected", Milla comments, "can I ask since when you are together?"

"Guys, I think that we have bothered them enough…", Jude begins to say, but of course no one listens to him.

"Yes, I would like to know as well", Leia says fixing her eyes on them.

"A year more or less", everyone looks at Rowen in disbelief, "am I correct?", he adds looking at the pair with a funny smile.

"What?! You knew it?!", Leia exclaims.

"I had my suspicions but I hadn't any _direct_ evidence", Rowen explains.

"Wait, a year?!", Jude exclaims staring at them, "but how…? I mean, when…? A year?!"

"Yes, more or less", Gaius says simply while Alvin tries to suppress a laugh, because seeing Jude like that was making him begin to finally relax.

"I think that mister honor student is a little shocked", Alvin says with irony.

"But how?", Leia asks with a confused frown, looking at Gaius, "I mean, we met you at Kanbalar and after that we didn't see you until…", Leia opens more her eyes, "wait, it was at the temple, right?!"

"Yes, you're right, it had to be then", Milla says nodding.

"No, but at the temple Alvin was sleeping with Rowen and me so they couldn't…", Jude begins to say, but then he shuts up while blushing for the implication in his words.

"Oh, Jude…", Alvin couldn't let pass that, "you know that it's not necessary a bed to…"

"Alvin…", Gaius warns pointing at Elle with his head, who fortunately was teasing Teepo at that moment so she hadn't heard anything.

"So we are right?", Leia says with a triumphal smile, "it was then? Although I can't still imagine how the hell happened…"

"Me neither. I mean, I understand that someone likes Gaius but that someone likes Alvin…", Muzét begins to say with a pretended confused tone.

"Hey, what are you insinuating?", Alvin exclaims with an offended tone, while Muzét chuckles before sending him a kiss as an apology.

The group spends another five minutes discussing while Gaius and Alvin begin to eat their breakfast without making any comment.

"Okay, we give up, please, give us at least a hint", Leia pleads.

Alvin and Gaius look at each other, and when Alvin gives Gaius a little nod he speaks.

"I hired Alvin to make a job and I fell in love with him then. That's all"

Everyone exhales a surprised gasp, including Alvin, who was besides a little redder than before. Damn it, Gaius' bluntness always surprised him.

"That's a too short explanation", Leia protests.

"And you , Alvin? You fell for him as well then?", Elize asks with bright eyes.

Gaius is about to answer again but this time it's Alvin who speaks.

"Yes", and now it's Gaius' time to stare at him surprised, "but you know how I was then, so it took me a little to realize that"

All the girls except Milla, who is only smiling, exhale an 'oooh' while Alvin is still staring at Gaius, who is looking back at him with an amused expression, and just when Alvin is about to make a comment like: '_What? I can talk about it too, you know?_', Gaius suddenly grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him, the previous 'oooh' changing into squeals. And yes, a part of Alvin wanted to die from embarrassment but what the hell, to be able to kiss Gaius like this without being afraid of being caught was rather nice.

"Damn it! I've left my camera in the room!", Leia says frustrated.

"Mmm, to kiss is a thing that I haven't tried yet…", Milla says to herself thoughtfully,

"Maybe you could ask Jude for help", Muzét comments then with a smirk.

"_What_?!", and everyone laughs when hearing Jude's high-pitched cry.

After that, they ate their breakfast and half an hour later they had already finished, so everyone came back to their rooms to grab their things. Since they were going to go after an Elite monster they decided not to divide the group, because they didn't know how powerful the monster was.

When everyone was ready, they began his journey towards Fezebel Mars, because it was the last place where the monster had been seen. However, since Milla had taken a lot of other jobs they had to do some detours to get materials (fortunately this time they didn't have to defeat any monster with feathers), to make deliveries and to search for cats, so by when they reached Fezebel almost a week had passed.

They decided to wait until the next day to confront the monster, and although Alvin would have liked to spend part of that day in bed with Gaius he knew that it would be a really bad idea, so he conformed himself with a light make-out session before going to sleep in their shared tent.

The next morning they went after the monster, and when they found it they soon discovered that it was strong to pistols and fire attacks, so Alvin was forced to act as a support together with Elize and Jude.

"Well, it has been an intense fight", Milla exclaims a little breathless but with a satisfied smile when they managed to kill the monster.

"Indeed", Gaius says while drying the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand, "good idea to have taken the job, Milla"

Her smile widens and Alvin averts his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"We should rest the rest of the morning", Rowen suggests. He had fought as well and his voice sounded a little tired, "this afternoon we'll complete the rest of the jobs after eating"

Everyone nods and when Alvin realizes that they are going to begin to speak about the fight again he goes to his tent without saying anything. Damn it, he had done nothing, and it was frustrating.

With rude movements he removes his scarf and begins to unbutton his shirt with the clear intention of taking a nap before the lunch, but just when he is about to enter his sleeping-bag Gaius enters the tent as well.

"Oh, so you've already finished talking about how fantastic was to fight against that damn monster?", he snaps with a sarcastic tone.

Gaius exhales a soft sigh.

"I supposed that you were feeling like this so I've come"

The frown disappears and Alvin immediately regrets what he has just said.

"H-hey, if you want to speak with them go ahead", he says, "I'm just pissed off for not having done anything but…"

Gaius shuts him up with a kiss.

"I prefer being here", he says simply, and Alvin can't avoid a smile before kissing Gaius again harder. Gaius responds but when he turns his head a little to deepen the kiss he exhales a little pained gasp.

"Are you okay?", Alvin asks immediately.

"Yes, don't worry", Gaius says, and he tries to kiss Alvin again but the last one settles his hands on the back of Gaius' neck making him gasp again.

"No, you are not okay", Alvin says touching Gaius' neck before settling his hands on his shoulder blades, "holy fuck, you are tense as hell"

Gaius shakes his head.

"It's nothing, it has just been an intense week but if I rest a little then..:", but he exhales another gasp when Alvin touches another part of his back.

"Okay, lie down", Alvin says, and when Gaius looks at him with a frown Alvin's only response is exhale a patient sigh, "look, you're not going to be better just for resting so don't be a kid and lie down, your face facing the ground and your shirt out"

Gaius exhales a resigned sigh but he complies. He removes his shirt and lies down, his arms flexed by the elbows and sustaining his head that was turned to his side.

"Like this?", Gaius asks with a patient voice, making Alvin roll his eyes.

"Yes, your Majesty, like that", he says with the same tone, just before straddling Gaius' lower back, and when Alvin rests his hands on Gaius' back he had to bite his lips in order to suppress a sigh, because damn, a part of him wanted to begin to lick and bite that perfect dark skin, but he knew that right now he had to control himself.

"Try to relax", Alvin says, and then he leans almost all his height into his hands beginning to massage Gaius' back. The effect is almost immediately: Gaius' eyes open wide while a satisfied moan (yes, it was a fucking _moan_) escapes his mouth and Alvin has to close his eyes to keep control. _Focus, Alvin, focus_, he begins to tell to himself but damn, how could Gaius be doing that kind of groans and expect that he doesn't react?

"Alvin, you don't have to do this, really, I'm…", another groan when Alvin grabs his shoulder blades and begins to apply pressure with his thumbs.

"Shut up", Alvin says, "besides, I haven't done anything during the battle so at least let me do this"

"But still…", Alvin applies a little more force causing Gaius to exhale another gasp, and then Alvin can't avoid to lean forward until his mouth is over Gaius' ear, "I've told you to shut up", Alvin says with a low tone, and damn it, seeing the shudder that Gaius suffers makes him want to bite Gaius' ear but he knows that if he does that, Gaius will react for sure and he hadn't finished with his back yet, so he decides to kiss lightly Gaius cheek before incorporating again, "you just relax, okay"

Gaius finally nods, and during the next five minutes he remains quiet, except for the satisfied groans that he exhales from time to time.

"Where did you learn to give massages like this?", Gaius asked just before exhaling a specially loud grunt that goes directly to Alvin's crotch. Alvin takes a deep breath. He had to calm down or in the position he was Gaius would discover that he was getting hard, but damn, he couldn't help it: those moans were just too hot.

"Presa taught me"

There is a little silence and Alvin feels surprised when Gaius becomes tenser under his hands. He frowns and he is about to ask what happens when Gaius speaks.

"Oh, is that so?"

Alvin's eyes snap opened as he stops massaging Gaius' back, because although Gaius seemed to have tried to use a casual tone it had sounded extremely false. What the hell…?

"Alvin, can I ask you something?", Gaius says before Alvin could ask him anything.

"Sure"

Gaius doesn't move from his position but now the eye that is visible from Alvin's point of view is fixed on him.

"Was there something between you and Presa? I mean before we were together", Gaius asks, and again he had used that tone, the one that looked casual but that actually hid something else, and although now Alvin was able to identify that kind of tone he wasn't able to identify that 'something' yet.

Alvin gulps. Honestly, he didn't want to talk about Presa and him, because he wasn't exactly proud about his relationship with her, but for some reason Gaius seemed to be really interested so he was going to make an effort for him.

"Yes", he answers beginning to use his hands again. He needed to be doing something while talking or he would begin to give shitty explanations to avoid the subject, "I met her six years ago: Gilland had sent me to investigate Rashugal to try to find a way to become closer to Nachtical and Presa, whose name back then was Mink, was working as a spy in Fenmont at that moment. We met one of the times that I went to Talim Medical School where she was working as a receptionist, and she began to talk to me. At that moment I didn't know that she was working for the Rats…I don't need to tell you what her job was, right?", Alvin says with a creaked smile, and Gaius shakes his head lightly confirming it, "At that moment I wasn't the most mature man (don't make _any_ comment) so when a beautiful woman showed any inclination to want to sleep with me I never said no, and Presa was really pretty"

Gaius smiles.

"Yes, she was"

Alvin frowns. Okay, at least now he knew that Gaius wasn't jealous but he was even more confused, why then had he such interest in this story?

"Well…", Alvin continues after clearing his throat because now it began the part that he had tried to forget several times without success, "the thing is that after a couple of encounters she asked me out and I rejected her, because I didn't want to get attached to anyone…but then Gilland contacted me and told me that he had discovered who Presa was…and ordered me to accept her proposition"

Gaius' eyes open wide.

"So…she was thinking that she was obtaining information from you but…"

"Yes, but it was the way around", Alvin says with a sad smile, "the information that she was obtaining from me was a fake. We spent six months together…and during that time she…", Alvin makes a pause and gulps.

"She fell for you", Gaius completes.

Alvin averts his eyes and after a couple of seconds he nods. By then the massage had been completely forgotten.

"Yeah, she did, and for that reason she decided to trust me and told me everything…and then I told it to Gilland, and he sold her to the Rashugal military and thanks to that information Nactichal began to trust him. The mission was a complete success"

Alvin ends the sentence with a strained smile. Then he takes a deep breath and continues.

"Fortunately she managed to escape, she came back to her tribe and she kept working as a spy. We met a year later by chance when we were after the same noble to seek information and well, although the first time that we saw each other she tried to kill me, at the end we managed to get along again when I followed her in one of her hunting missions and saved her when the hunting went wrong... and I suppose that you know the rest of the story because I think that it was a year later when you recruited her"

Gaius nods but he doesn't say anything. There is another pause, this time longer than the previous one.

"So? Any other thing that you want to know?", Alvin says with a lightly rude tone, because he didn't know yet why he has had to remember all that.

"Yes, only one thing", Alvin is about to roll his eyes but then he sees that Gaius gulps before speaking, as he was hesitating, "did you love her?"

Alvin's eyes open wide. He wasn't expecting that question…and he wasn't expecting either the way Gaius was looking at him, holding his breath as he was fearing the answer.

"No", he says sincerely, "it's true that after all the time we spent together I cared about her, and that against my will she became someone important to me…but I never fell in love with her"

Gaius stares at Alvin for a moment just before turning around forcing him to change his position being now straddling Gaius' lap, but Alvin doesn't have time to protest because Gaius incorporates and hugs him tightly.

"What…?", Alvin begins to say while feeling his heart beating faster for the unexpected intimate contact.

"I'm sorry", Gaius says, "I know that you don't like to remember the past but I had to know because…", Alvin freezes when he hears the emotion in Gaius' voice, "because if you had loved her, knowing that it's my fault that she died it would have been even worse"

"Hey hey hey!", Alvin exclaims pushing Gaius away so he could look at his face, "what the hell are you saying? You have nothing to do with her death"

"Yes, I have", Gaius replies.

"No, you haven't", Alvin snaps while frowning, "geez, don't you remember what you told me about the Chimeriad a year ago? '_They chose their own path_', so why the hell are you blaming yourself now?"

Gaius exhales a deep breath.

"Yes, of course I remember, and I remember as well how lost I was despite all the lessons that I gave you about the necessity of having a clear path to follow", Alvin tries to speak but Gaius hasn't finished, "Alvin, at that moment I was deceiving myself in believing that I was doing the correct thing when at the end you were right in believing in Jude. So…", Gaius averts his eyes and gulps, "how can I be sure that the Chimeriad, that all of them, really chose their own path and that I wasn't the one who was forcing them to choose it instead?"

Alvin exhales a frustrated sigh. Damn it. How could Gaius, the best man that he had met and that he'll surely meet in all his life, doubt himself like that? At least. when Alvin didn't believe in himself he had justified motives; after all, the way he had lived his life until he met Gaius, Jude and the others has been all but honorable despite the fact that the circumstances had forced him to live it like that… But Gaius? Gaius had done _everything_ right, and he had done _everything_ always thinking about the others…so fuck, how could he be so unsecure?

"Gaius…", Alvin begins to say before grabbing Gaius' face with both of his hands to force him to look at him again, "when are you going to stop seeing yourself like a tyrant?"

Gaius frowns confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you seem to be obsessed in thinking that you force people to do things that they don't want to do…", Alvin says with a casual tone, "or wait, maybe there is something that I don't know, have you special powers to do that?", he says with a pretended impressed tone, and when he sees that Gaius is about to smile he continues, "hey, I'm serious: maybe you have hypnotic powers to convince people to go with you and the fact that you are a great man who doesn't care about anyone's past and that only cares about their own value has nothing to do with it…"

Alvin ends the sentence with irony, and he has to suppress a relieved sigh when Gaius is looking at him with a real smile.

"So tell me, you Majesty, do you have that kind of power?", Alvin adds with a smile.

Gaius exhales a soft sigh.

"No, I haven't. But…"

"But nothing", Alvin snaps interrupting him, "okay, I don't know how you met the rest of the Chimeriad yet but I _do_ know how important you were to them: I was there when Agria and Presa died and they died without regrets, both of them happy for having been found by you, and about Wingul…", Alvin hesitates before continuing, but he decides that Wingul's feelings towards Gaius were something that Wingul had decided to hide and he was going to respect that, "I'm sure that he felt the same way, and Jiao too. So fine, if you want to feel bad because they cared about you so much that they didn't mind to put their life at risk for you go ahead and blame yourself, but just so you now that's the way all our group feels towards the rest: every one of us would risk everything for the rest, and yes, in your case maybe it's more difficult because you are a king and you can't take unnecessary risks since a whole country depends on you, but I have to tell you that despite that you are always giving the best of yourself for the rest as well, so…", Alvin leans his forehead against Gaius' with more force than necessary making Gaius jolt for the sudden hit, "stop blaming yourself already, jerk, because the only thing that is going to prevent the rest from wanting to help you is that you stop being you"

Alvin takes a deep breath to regain some air. Damn it, he had only intended to interrupt Gaius and at the end he had just given a fucking speech…but well, for the way Gaius was looking at him right now it seemed that he had chosen the correct words.

"You know?", Gaius says, and Alvin is surprised when he hears Gaius' voice tremble a little, "the next time that I suggest that you are the most immature of us, you have my permission to hit me with all you've got"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"I'll mark your words, your Maj..."

His sentence ends with a surprised gasp when Gaius kisses him passionately, and soon the gasp develops into a moan when Gaius deepens the kiss, his tongue rubbing the interior of Alvin's mouth as he didn't want to leave a corner without exploring.

"I love you", Gaius says when they separates while Alvin exhales a breathless gasp, still recovering.

"A 'thank you' would have been enough, you know?", Alvin says ironically just before kissing Gaius back with the same intensity, and because the force he uses he accidentally makes Gaius fall backwards with a surprised gasp that makes both of them begin to laugh.

"Me too", Alvin says looking at Gaius who now is lying on the floor under him, "but thinking about it better I'm afraid that a 'thank you' is not enough, your Majesty, after all right now you know more about myself than I know about you"

Gaius exhales a laugh.

"There is an easy solution for that, so if you want to ask me somethi…"

But now it's Gaius' sentence the one that is cut when Alvin leans down and captures one of his earlobes, making Gaius exhale a surprised groan.

"Yeah, that could be a solution…", Alvin says in a pretended thoughtful tone while beginning to play with Gaius' ear, making the last one gasp again, "…but if I remember correctly you owe me at least three compensations, so maybe this is a good time to pay the debt of one of them…", he adds with the most sensual tone he can use.

And yes, he knew that he had no shame but he had been desiring Gaius since the massage and now that Gaius had kissed him like that he wanted it even more…and yes, he knew it was a bad idea because although now Gaius' pain had disappeared with the massage maybe he wanted to rest, or he didn't feel like do anything after their talk, or…

Alvin can't avoid a cry when Gaius suddenly rolls over him and pins him on the floor, and fuck, he can feel his member reacting with the way Gaius is looking at him, those purple eyes shining with pure want.

"Well…you certainly have a point", and oh fuck, the way he speaks is so low and sultry than Alvin can't avoid a shudder when this time it's Gaius the one who begins to whisper in his ear, "but since you've been able to make me focus again, this time doesn't count as compensation"

And when Gaius finishes speaking he deviates rapidly to Alvin's neck and begins to suck it forcibly, making Alvin arch his body against Gaius while exhaling a loud moan.

"Gaius… damn, careful with…"

"Everybody knows that we are together", Gaius answers without leaving Alvin's neck, "so the marks don't matter anymore"

"B-but still…if a client sees them…"

Alvin tries to use his hands to push Gaius away but the only result is that Gaius grabs both of them by their wrist and pines them on the floor above Alvin's head sucking even harder, probably as a punishment for having tried to stop him, and damn, to feel so 'defenseless' with Gaius grabbing him like that it was hotter than he had imagined.

Gaius doesn't release Alvin from his grip while working on his neck, Alvin squirming under him but without any real intention of trying to get free, moaning every time that Gaius finds a good spot that makes his body tremble, and only when Gaius is satisfied and has left Alvin panting and exhaling fast excited breaths he stops grabbing his wrists and begins to finish unbuttoning Alvin's shirt without averting his eyes from his face. Alvin looks up at Gaius through half-lidded eyes, still trying to recover for the intense assault, but Gaius doesn't let him time to do so because when the shirt is completely unbuttoned he attacks without hesitation Alvin's nipples, causing this one to arch his body again, his legs parting so Gaius could accommodate better between them and his hips beginning to buck up against Gaius to find some friction.

"Oh god…_nngh_…Gaius…", Alvin begins to say incoherently.

Gaius stops momentarily his caressing on his chest and kisses Alvin again intensely. Alvin returns the kiss while surrounding Gaius' neck with both of his arms, without stopping for a moment the bucking of his hips.

"How far do you want to go?", Gaius whispers against Alvin's lips before kissing him again, his hands settling on Alvin's hips to help him with the movements.

"Do you really have to ask?", Alvin answers almost with a snarl while setting his hands on Gaius' pants and beginning to unzip them.

Gaius exhales a soft laugh.

"Very subtle", he says with irony but with tenderness as well, before beginning to travel down again.

"You know me…_nngh_…All delicacy…", Alvin manages to reply. By then Gaius has already left a trace of licks and kisses along his chest and has settled on Alvin's stomach, where he is tracing his abdominals with his tongue.

After some seconds Gaius begins to go down again until he is above Alvin's navel, and then he travels even lower until his face is just above Alvin's crotch and this one shudders because damn it, he is still wearing his pants but he can feel Gaius' hot breathing over his member. Oh damn, he couldn't wait to feel that hot mouth enveloping him…

"Guys", Alvin and Gaius stare at each other with widen eyes and without moving a muscle when hearing Leia's voice outside their tent, "relax, I'm not going to enter, but we are about to make lunch and it'll be ready in fifteen minutes or so. Feel free to join us if you aren't too…busy", Alvin rolls his eyes when hearing Leia's tone at the end of the sentence, and he is about to answer something but then his words die on his throat when he sees Gaius incorporating again and while locking eyes with him he begins to remove Alvin's underwear and pants with slowness, making this one's breath hitch.

"Don't worry Leia", and damn, the bastard is able to speak with a completely normal voice while he finishes removing Alvin's clothes and begins to stroke his already half-erected member making Alvin cover his mouth with his hand to not to moan when Gaius increments the speed, "we'll join you in that time"

"Kay. I'll take Alvin's silence as he agrees as well…"

"Damn it, Leia, _go away!_", Alvin snarls with a too breathless voice. He can hear Leia laugh before saying a cheery 'Have fun!' and leaving, "and you…", Alvin begins with a frown glaring at Gaius, "couldn't you wait for her to leave befo…_ah_!"

Alvin's hands fly to grab Gaius' hair when this one doesn't let him finish his protest and envelops his member in one go, his head beginning to bob up and down with a steady but firm pace.

"Oh shit…_aah_…Gaius, wait!", Alvin forces Gaius' head up and his heart skips a beat when a little strain of saliva keeps connecting Gaius' mouth with the tip of his cock.

"Why?", Gaius asks with surprise tone while using the back of his hand to clean his mouth a little, "isn't it good?"

"Of course it is, idiot but it isn't fair, I'm the only one enjoying this", Alvin snaps, and when Gaius raises his eyebrows he continues, "don't make that face and lie down"

Alvin incorporates and when he sees Gaius looking at him with a confused look he forces Gaius to lie down in the floor again but this time facing up. Since they only had fifteen minutes he hadn't time to explain anything to Gaius, so without saying anything Alvin situates himself on the top of Gaius but in a way that his face is above Gaius' crotch and at the same time Gaius' face is just under his own crotch as well.

"Alvin, what…?"

"Like this we both can enjoy it", Alvin says looking back at Gaius, "and we don't have time to discuss so I don't want to hear any complains"

And before Gaius can say anything Alvin liberates Gaius' member (that as he had predicted was almost complete erect already) from his pants and puts it on his mouth, beginning to suck it with a rapid pace, and damn, the groan of relief that Gaius exhales goes directly to his own member, which after few seconds is on Gaius' mouth again making him be the one in groaning with satisfaction.

Alvin settles his hands on either side of Gaius' hips and he feels Gaius' hands grabbing his ass, digging his fingers in his flesh every time that Alvin licks the underside of Gaius' cock applying just the ideal pressure with his teeth, and if Alvin had any doubt about Gaius liking that, the doubts immediately disappear when Gaius groans low and needy causing Alvin to moan again when Gaius' action reverberates in his own cock causing a very pleasant vibration.

As the seconds passes Alvin finds more and more difficult to keep with his task in hand (or more accurately in mouth) because damn it: Gaius' hot cavity surrounding his member with such a weird but satisfying angle together with the trembling of his mouth over his cock every time that Alvin discovers a sensitive spot were too much. Alvin's legs had begun to tremble, and the fact that by then Gaius was grabbing his ass with a desperate grip being his fingers _too damn close_ to his entrance was making his heart beat even faster.

"Gaius…", Alvin whines when he can't stand the tension anymore, "please, use your fingers…"

And god, when Gaius complies without replying and introduce two of their fingers inside him Alvin can't avoid a loud moan while arching his back, forgetting for a moment to continue working on Gaius erection.

"Like this?", Gaius asks while moving his fingers inside in a circular movement while pushing them in and out, and he uses such a low voice that Alvin suffers another shudder.

"Yeah…oh damn…", he moans enveloping Gaius' member again while rocking back against Gaius' fingers. God…oh god…it was good…_really good_… but it wasn't enough, not yet, "Gaius, more…", he almost pleads while letting go Gaius' cock again and beginning to lick it instead. He was afraid of hurting him if he continued moaning like that having his member on his mouth….and oh fuck, it was a good thing that he had done it because when Gaius introduces his third finger and almost immediately he curls it to grasp _that_ spot inside him, Alvin exhales a moan that seems pained but that actually it was just one of pure pleasure, his nails digging in the floor.

"Aahh…oh god yes…_there_!"

Alvin begins to move his hips against Gaius fingers while this one keeps moving them inside him, and Alvin was thankful that Gaius had stopped working on his member as well because in that case he would have been at his limit already.

"Gaius…oh damn…_Gaius_…", Alvin exhales, and then without warning Gaius removes his fingers from him.

Alvin is about to exhale a groan of frustration but he doesn't have time to do that because suddenly Gaius makes him fall to his side until he is the one lying down and facing up. Alvin is still trying to know what's happening when suddenly Gaius is over him, kissing him hungrily while grabbing both of his flexed legs by the back of his thighs forcing them to almost touch his own chest, and then without stopping the messy kiss Gaius enters him in one long stroke, making Alvin cry for the overwhelming pleasure when Gaius fills him completely hitting his prostrate as a result.

"Oh fuck…Gaius…aah!", Alvin exhales while Gaius begins to pound into him with a frenetic pace.

"Sorry", Gaius answers with a breathless voice kissing Alvin again and again, "I couldn't hold back anymore, I'm sor…"

Alvin shuts him up with another kiss while rocking his hips up desperately against Gaius.

"Just don't stop", he snarls, and he has time to see Gaius smiling him just before incorporating a little for better leverage and beginning to thrust into him even faster and harder.

"Aaah…_god_…yes…_yes_!", Alvin arch his body and grabs his member, beginning to stroke it trying to keep Gaius' rhythm. Fuck, he was close…really close…

"Alvin…", this one forces himself to open his eyes and looks at Gaius, who is looking down at him with his mouth half-opened exhaling excited moans and his eyes half-closed for the effort to not to come, and Alvin feels himself getting even closer to come than before with such a erotic view, "sorry…I'm…I'm going to…"

"Do it", Alvin nods frantically pushing against Gaius even faster than before, causing this one to grab the back of his thighs with even more force, "come inside, Erston"

And Alvin doesn't know if it's because he had said Gaius' name with such a broken voice, because of the suggestion or because Gaius couldn't really last any longer, but the result is that after exhaling a strained groan Gaius' head falls a little backwards while he reaches his climax, nails digging into Alvin's skin and his eyes shut closed. After that sight and the sudden heat that invades him when Gaius comes inside him, Alvin can't last any longer either and after exhaling Gaius' name he comes as well, all his body shaking as a result.

They don't move for some seconds, trying to regain a normal breathing, and at the end Gaius is the first to move leaning above Alvin.

"Wait, you're going to get dir…"

But Alvin's words die in his throat when Gaius kisses him slow and languid, and he finds himself melting into the kiss and returning it with the same calm pace.

"Are you okay?", Gaius asks unsure, and Alvin smiles.

"No, your Majesty, I'm better than okay", he says with a smirk making Gaius relax again, "but I wouldn't have imagined that you could be so...passionate"

Gaius' eyes open wide before frowning.

"W-what did you expect? With you moaning my name with such a voice it was impossible to remain calm", he replies while Alvin bites his bottom lip to not to laugh when seeing Gaius trying to excuse himself slightly offended, but at the end he can't suppress it and he begins to laugh, making Gaius exhale a resigned sigh while averting his eyes, "I'm sorry, the next time I…"

Alvin shuts him up again with another kiss.

"I'm only teasing you", Alvin says with a smile still on his face, "and for goodness sake, don't you dare to apologize after having such a good sex"

Gaius finally exhales a laugh and kisses Alvin again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", he says, now relaxed again, and Alvin is about to tease him again when he hears something outside the tent.

"Do you think they have already finished?", Alvin rolls his eyes. That was Muzét voice.

"I think so. At least Alvin has stopped moaning", Alvin glares at the place where Milla's calm voice has sounded, and when he looks at Gaius again he sees that he is suppressing a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who moans so don't put that face as if…"

But then Gaius without warning sucks his neck and Alvin can't avoid a surprised and satisfied gasp.

"Or maybe we were mistaken", Milla speaks again while Leia and Muzét squeals, "let's come back later"

After saying that, the three women get away while chuckling. Alvin glares at Gaius.

"I hate you"

"Why?", Gaius says feigning confusion, "I've just thought that it was the easiest way to gain extra time to rearrange ourselves a little"

Alvin half-closes even more his eyes and Gaius begins to laugh.

"Besides, what's wrong with you moaning?", Gaius adds while leaning until he is almost touching Alvin's lips, making this one hold his breath against his will, "I've told you already that I love hearing you"

Alvin gulps.

"You know? I think that I preferred you when you didn't know how to be seductive", Alvin snaps, making Gaius laugh again before kissing him.

"Come on, they are waiting us", Gaius only replies before getting up. He helps Alvin to clean himself and after a couple of minutes they are presentable again, or well, all the presentable that they could be after having such an intense sex.

"You know…", Alvin begins when the both of them leave the tent and begin to walk towards the camp, "after how careful you were about not being discovered I wasn't expecting you to be so fine with the rest knowing it"

Gaius stops momentarily and looks at Alvin surprised.

"I've never had any problem with the rest knowing it", Gaius says.

Alvin is about to protest when hearing that statement but then he begins to think and realizes that as Gaius has said it has been _him_ the one who had insisted in not being discovered…except that time.

"But then if you didn't care why then in the forest…?"

"Because I knew that if I accepted, then you would regret it later. Besides, your scarf is rather pretty and as you said it would have been a waste to ruin it"

Alvin exhales a soft laugh.

"So basically you were only hiding it because of me, right?", Alvin asks, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes", Gaius admits, "I would have told them since the beginning but I understand your reluctance, after all the fact that an experienced ladies man like you ended falling for a king is a great motive of teasing"

Alvin's mouth falls opened when hearing Gaius say the last sentence with such a satisfied smirk.

"You…you…", he begins trying to reply but Gaius only laughs and keeps walking.

"Let's go, or they'll begin to worry", he adds with such a tender smile that Alvin immediately forgets to keep being offended, so he exhales a soft sigh and follows Gaius where the rest are.

* * *

They arrive in no time. Everyone had almost finished eating and received them with amused smiles.

"Your way of _resting_ is rather interesting", Leia comments with a smirk while Gaius and Alvin sit down. The last one glares at her but that only makes her laugh again.

"Oh, and speaking of that, I would like to ask you some question about…", Milla begins but Rowen interrupts her.

"Well, I think that Elle and Elize should accompany this old man to a little walk", he says while standing up and offering Elle's his hand with a gentle smile, making the little girl smile back and grab it without hesitation.

"Hey, why me too? I'm not a girl anymore!", Elize exclaims with the clear intention of not leaving.

"Of course not, my dear", Rowen says, "but I would appreciate your company very much, and besides…", Rowen whispers something in Elize's ear and Alvin can catch some words like 'take care of Elle'.

"_Oh_, in that case I'll go", Elize says with a happy smile. Rowen makes a little inclination showing his gratitude and after winking at Ludger (that seemed really relieved of having avoid a fight with Elle to remain with the rest) he leaves with the two girls and the young man..

"I-I think that I'm going to accompany Rowen as well…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Jude", Muzét says while surrounding with her both arms Jude's neck from behind in a rather intimate way, stopping the kid from running away, "maybe like this you can learn something interesting"

"I'm not interested in anything like that!", Jude exclaims already blushing, making the rest laugh.

"Okay", Milla says with a rather interested look fixing her beautiful pink eyes on them, "then let's begin"

The next moments were the most awkward and funny that Alvin has had in times, because due to Milla's curiosity about humans and their relationships she made the first question so directly that Gaius excused himself although he had barely eaten, redder than before, together with Jude that had managed somehow to get free from Muzéts embrace, leaving Alvin alone with the remaining woman: Muzét, Leia and Milla. Alvin suppresses a laugh. It seemed that although Gaius was fine with the rest knowing about them he wasn't comfortable when speaking about it.

"Of course I only want to know as human knowledge", Milla says while Muzét and Leia nods in a really suspicious way that clearly indicates that they want to know just out of curiosity, "so if it's a too private information you don't have to answer…"

"…or you can answer and we promise that we won't say anything", Leia says with a wink, chuckling when Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Okay…", Alvin begins, "so the first question was if…"

"If being in the receiving part is as good as the books say", Milla repeats.

"Aha…can I ask you what kind of books are those?", Alvin asks fearing the answer.

"Of course", Milla says, and then she manages to get out from her clothes (Alvin doesn't know how since Milla wasn't wearing much clothes precisely) a book. Alvin grabs it, looks at the cover, and after getting a little pale he returns it to Milla.

"Okay, I shouldn't have asked", he says after clearing his throat while Muzét and Leia looks at the cover, the first one grabbing the book with curiosity and turning it up and down as she was trying to understand what the image was, and the second one beginning to laugh nervously, blushing a little.

"God, Milla, you have to show this book to Jude, I can't wait to see his face", Leia says while laughing.

"Oh, you think so? Then when he comes back I'll do it"

And this time Alvin can't avoid laughing together with Leia when hearing Milla answers with such a normal tone.

"So…", Leia says fixing her eyes on Alvin with an expecting look, "answer the question"

"Hey, why are you assuming that I'm the one receiving…?", the three women raises her eyebrows while looking at him as they were saying that it was obvious, so he exhales a resigned laugh and scratches the back of his head before speaking again.

"Well, I don't know what that book says… _and I really don't want to know_", he adds when seeing that Milla is beginning to turn the pages as she was trying to find the part of the book that mentioned it, "but yes, it feels good"

"Only 'good'?", Muzét says raising her eyebrows, "with the way you were moaning before it seemed more than good"

Leia begins to laugh while Muzét smirks at Alvin, and although the last one tries to put an offended look at the end he isn't able to do it.

"Okay, it's _rather_ good, happy?", he snaps, but the smile is still on his face.

"And…it doesn't hurt?", Leia asks unsure, "although well, I suppose that it depends of…well…you know…"

"The size of the penis", Milla completes while nodding showing her agreement, making Leia cover her eyes while chuckling, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, Milla, thanks for the clarification, it was completely necessary", Alvin replies with irony, "and yes, at first it hurts but it's rather bearable"

"Umh…so if it hurt you at first we can assume that Gaius…", Muzét begins to say with a pretended thoughtful tone.

"Sorry, ladies, too private information", Alvin immediately says, although he knows that Muzét has only mentioned it to tease him for the way she stick out her tongue in a playfully way.

"Okay, my second question: while reading…", _oh, no_, Alvin thinks to himself, "I've noticed that there are some postures really curious and I'm not sure if they can be done, so I would like to ask for your opinion"

"I'm not sure if I can help with that, I'm not a very innovative man so…", then he realizes the way Muzét and Leia are looking at him and he knows that he has said too much.

"Aha…so we can assume that the positions that you are using are the classic ones?", Muzét says with a smile while Leia takes her notebook and pen.

"So Alvin? Would you mind to make any comment about it?"

"No, and much less if you are going to take notes", Alvin says with a frown.

"Oh, then if I don't take any would you…?"

"_No_"

Leia exhales a disappointed sigh while Muzét whispers a little sad 'oooh' and Alvin can't avoid exhaling an amused laugh seeing them so depressed.

"It's a pity", Leia says, "now we can't know who has won the bet".

Alvin frowns.

"Bet?", then he opens his eyes surprised, "hey, were you betting about what postures we were using?!", Alvin exclaims, and when the three of them nod he can't avoid a laugh, "oh man, at the end it's gonna be true that all women are in this kind of thing"

"I'm just curious about human relations. That's all", Milla repeats with a serious face.

"Yeah, Milla, but Leia and Muzét don't have that excuse", Alvin says, and before hesitating he finally asks, "and…what postures had you in mind?"

"Oh, so are you looking for ideas?", Milla asks with curiosity making Alvin redden a little against his will for having been read that easily.

"O-of course not, I have a lot of ideas in mind, I'm just curious"

"Well…my postures were rather simple", Leia clears her throat and Alvin is about to laugh when seeing her redden while speaking, "emh…the one in which one is in the top and the one that the _other one_ is in the top"

Alvin blinks.

"She is referring to the missionary and riding positions", Milla explains with a too satisfying smile, as she was proud of knowing that.

"Yes, thanks Milla", Leia says with a smile.

Alvin nods, trying not to change his expression. Damn, Leia has supposed correctly the both of them.

"Ha!", Leia says suddenly pointing an Alvin with a finger, "it seems that I was right!"

"What? I haven't said anything", Alvin exclaims surprised.

"Sorry, Alvin, maybe you haven't noticed but your poker face has worsen a lot during this year", Leia says with a triumphal smile, and while Alvin opens and closes his mouth trying to make an excuse Leia looks at Milla and Muzét, "Sorry, girls, I think that I win"

"Hey, not so fast!", Muzét exclaims, and then she fixed her eyes on Alvin, who by now is really regretting to have taking part in the conversation, "the postures that I chose were 69 and against a table"

Alvin suppresses a gulp, because Muzét's first option was correct and because damn, that second supposition…: to be taken by Gaius from behind against a table…with that perfect chest and abs pushing against his back again and again…

"Heeey, Alvin, stop dreaming!"

Alvin realizes that he has been in blank for some seconds and that Muzét and Leia are laughing.

"Well, I don't know if I guessed right but it seems that I've given you rather interesting ideas at least", Muzét says with a teasing tone while Leia falls backwards and keep laughing hard.

"I shouldn't have begun to speak about this…", Alvin says covering his eyes with one hand, but Leia's laugh is rather contagious and at the end he laughs as well.

"Hey, you haven't answered me yet", Milla says suddenly, and then she offers her book to Alvin again, "there: pages 17, 35 and 79"

Alvin exhales a sigh and takes Milla's book, while Leia and Muzét sits down on at both of his sides.

"Let's see…", Alvin's eyes open wide when seeing the first posture, "what the…? Milla, I think that you should begin to read books more realistic"

"Yeah, because I think you have to be some kind of contortionist to be able to do this", Leia points out while Muzét only nods.

"Yes, and besides I think that the size of that man is rather disproportionate"

Alvin looks at the next page.

"Okay, I suppose that this posture could be possible if you were extra strong and the other man extra light"

Milla looks the book.

"Oh, yes, I supposed that this posture could be done. In fact, I bet for this one"

"What?!", Alvin snaps looking at the posture again.

"Mmm… I think that Alvin is too heavy for that…"

"Hey, don't say it as you were calling me fat", Alvin says frowning at Leia.

"That's precisely what I'm saying", Leia says with a teasing tone, before exhaling a soft cry when Alvin hits her in the head playfully with the book.

"Well, Gaius is rather strong. Maybe if you are fast enough you could…"

"Okay, next posture!", Alvin interrupts Muzét. Damn it, he was blaming right now his vivid imagination: now his head was full with images of Gaius and him doing those kind of things, and although in other moment he wouldn't have cared to get turned on right now he definitely couldn't let that happen.

Fortunately when they see the last page, the three of them exhale a shout of shock before Alvin closes the book rudely.

"Damn, Milla, you _really_ should begin to read more normal books"

"Why?", Milla asks confused.

"God, haven't you seen that in the last posture there was an _animal_?"

"Oh", Milla says grabbing the book and looking at the image again, "_oh_, you're right. Sorry, I haven't realized it"

Alvin exhales a patient sigh. Well, at least Gaius' erotic images had completely disappeared after seeing _that_.

"Okay, and my third question", Milla says fixing her eyes on Alvin again.

"Please, tell me that it doesn't have anything to do with that book", Alvin pleads.

"No, don't worry", Milla says with a reassuring smile, and after making a little pause she continues, "are you gay?"

Alvin's eyes snap opened while Muzét and Leia look at him with curiosity as well.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want", Milla adds, "but I find curious that a man like you who liked women so much ended with a man, so…were you pretending to like women or…?"

"No, I still like women", Alvin says without hesitating.

Milla blinks a couple of times.

"I don't understand", she says with a confused tone.

Alvin scratches the back of his head while trying to explain himself. Deep inside he knew the reason but to try to make Milla understand was more difficult than it seemed at first glance.

"I don't think that it's a question of liking men or women", he ends saying after making a little pause.

"So you're bi then?", Milla suggests still confused.

"No, or yes, I don't know", Alvin says with an awkward smile, "if I'm honest I still consider women more attractive than men, and the truth is that when I began to fall for Gaius I was rather shocked because he was a man and as you've said until then I was only interested in women…but I don't know, with Gaius it didn't matter: I just…", Alvin exhales a nervous laugh. Damn, what he was going to say was going to sound too sappy but it was the truth, "I just wanted to be with him, and I think that if Gaius had been a woman nothing would have changed: I know that I would have felt the same way"

Alvin stops talking and clears his throat. Fuck, he wanted to die from embarrassment for having said all that, and surely his explanation was so shitty that Milla was even more confused than before.

"Oh, now I understand", Alvin stares at her surprised. She had a happy expression on her face, "what you mean is that the most important thing is a person's personality, so if you really love a person it doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman", she exhales a soft laugh, "human are surely interesting"

Alvin exhales a laugh, because Milla had managed to explain how he felt better than him. He is about to answer her when he realizes the way Muzét and Leia are looking at him.

"What?", he asks.

"Nothing", Leia says with a wide smile, "it's just that I'm glad that you love Gaius that much, and although I tease you a lot about it but I'm truly happy for you"

Alvin can feel himself reddening for Leia's words.

"Oh, god, he's blushing! So cute!", Muzét exclaims grabbing her own cheeks.

"For goodness sake, don't call me _cute_", Alvin snarls, but that only makes them laugh even harder making him exhale a defeated sigh. The old him would have avoided this kind of conversation fearing this kind of reactions, but the truth was that talking with someone about him and Gaius had been nice…okay, he wouldn't have mind not to see Milla's book but well, the rest of the talk had been funny. And besides, now he had some ideas in mind for the next time that Gaius and him were alone…

"Oh, look, they are coming back", Leia says suddenly looking behind Alvin, and when he turns around he sees that everyone else were approaching them.

Alvin is about to tease Gaius and Jude for having run away but Rowen speaks first.

"Nova has just called. We have another fractured dimension to destroy"

After hearing those words everyone stands up.

"Where is this time?", Leia asks with curiosity.

"Kanbalar", Gaius answers, "we were going to discuss how we are going to divide the group because I'm afraid that we'll need your power of teleportation this time, Muzét", Gaius ends the sentence looking at her.

"No problem", she says with a smile.

After that, everyone begins to walk.

"How has the talk been?", Gaius asks Alvin. The two of them were alone, a little behind the rest ofgroup.

"Fine, now everyone knows all your body details", Alvin begins to laugh when seeing the way Gaius stares at him, "it's a joke, idiot"

Gaius exhales a relieved sigh making Alvin laugh again.

"But now seriously, it's been better than you haven't stayed. I think that you have ended traumatized with Milla's book"

"Do you mean the book whose cover is..."

Alvin stare at him surprised when hearing Gaius describe the cover without moving a muscle.

"What? Milla showed it to you?"

"Yes"

"And you aren't traumatized"

"No"

Alvin blinks.

"And then why the hell are you so damn reticent when speaking about sex?"

Alvin can see Gaius blush a little while averting his eyes.

"That's different…"

"Oh", Alvin says with a sarcastic tone, because damn it, now he felt like an idiot for having been more affected because of Milla's perverted book than Gaius, "and what the hell is different about…?"

"You", Gaius snaps, and Alvin's eyes open wide when hearing the response, "I don't mind to speak about sex and that kind of books don't affect me but if you are involved…", Gaius exhales a deep sigh and Alvin can't avoid a smirk.

"What, your Majesty? You lose control when I'm in the equation?", Alvin suggests, and when he sees the way Gaius looks at him he can't avoid a little shudder.

"I think that I had made myself clear when saying how much you affect…"

Alvin interrupts Gaius grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him violently, using his tongue to deepen the kiss and smirking when feeling Gaius responding with the same fervor, his deep groans reverberating in his own mouth. Damn…the thought that he was able to make Gaius lose control with his mere presence was too satisfying…

"Get a room!"

Alvin begins to laugh during the kiss when hearing Leia shout that, and when he looks at the group he realizes that everyone had stopped and was looking at them with funny expressions.

"Sorry, he began", Alvin accuses.

"_Excuse me_?"

Everyone begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' offended tone.

"Come on, your Majesty", Alvin says grabbing Gaius' hand and dragging him behind, "we have a fractured dimension to destroy", and he can't avoid a smile when feeling Gaius intertwining his fingers with his own despite the sigh of patient that he exhales. Alvin smiles to himself. Definitely he wasn't going to get tired of this.

* * *

**If someone is interested, Presa's past has been adapted from the wikia of Tales of Xillia 2. I've just added some things of my own :P I hope that you've liked the chapter :) I haven't received much feedback of the previous one, so remember that if you have time to make a short comment (or a big critic, whatever you prefer) it would be very appreciated ;) And as always thanks to the ones that usually leave me comments. It's nice to know that at least there are more people besides me that like this uncommon pair :D  
**

**Note: Lately I've been updating every week but maybe the next update will take a little longer, although don't worry: it will be not more than two-three weeks from now ;)**


	17. Night talk

New update! :P - See the end of the chapter for notes

**Warning**: **Spoilers** of ToX2 **chapter 8 **and** M scene**

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 18,700,000 galds

"Come on, man, you have to be kidding me…", Alvin says with an exasperated tone.

Muzét had just transported the group who was going to go to the fractured dimension (Ludger because without him they couldn't enter, Gaius because the fractured dimension was going to probably be in his castle, Milla because she hadn't been in a fractured dimension before and Alvin because according to him he hadn't done anything with the Elite monster and he wanted some action) when Alvin had received a call from his partner saying him that he had to come back to Xian Du immediately.

"I wish I was…", Yurgen says with a tired voice, "but this client seems really important and insists that he needs to speak with the two of us in person"

Alvin exhales an exasperated sigh.

"And it has to be _now_?", he looks at the group, that is some meters away looking at him with curiosity, "can't we arrange a reunion with him tomorrow or something like that?"

"Believe me: I've tried it but he insists that it has to be today", Yurgen says, and he sounded as enthusiastic as Alvin, or even more.

Alvin closes his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"Damn it. Okay, I'll go right now, when is the reunion?"

"I've told him at six o'clock although he insisted that he preferred it sooner, so do you think you can come here sooner than that?"

Alvin makes a quick estimation and nods. If he was fast enough he could be in Xian Du at five.

"Yeah, I'll try. I just hope that this client was worth it"

"At least he seems rather disposed in investing. It's something"

After saying goodbye to Yurgen Alvin hangs up and approaches the group.

"Bad news?", Gaius asks immediately, and Alvin exhales a resigned laugh.

"Nope, actually it's the opposite: a client seems to be really interested in seeing us and he can't possibly wait until tomorrow to have a reunion"

"Despite being good news you don't look very happy about it", Milla points out.

Alvin shrugs.

"It's not the first time that a promising deal ends in nothing", he says before looking at Ludger, "sorry kid, I wanted to help but…"

Ludger shakes his head with a smile, reassuring him.

"Alvin, do you want me to take you to Xian Du?", Muzét asks suddenly.

Alvin looks at her surprised.

"But you've just teletransported us, aren't you tired?"

"Yes, a little, but to transport just a person is not a bother", she says. Alvin hesitates before looking at Gaius.

"Is she saying the truth?", Muzét half-closes her eyes a little offended for Alvin's doubts but he ignores her, because he knew how stubborn she could be and that she could be lying and actually being more tired than she had said.

"Yes, she is", Gaius says nodding, "as long as your destination isn't far away from here she can use her power almost without any cost"

"See?!", Muzét exclaims looking at Alvin crossing her arms, a frown adorning her pretty face. Alvin offers her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I had to be sure. I couldn't possibly ask for a lady to get tired because of me", he says winking at her.

Muzét rolls her eyes but now there is a smile on her face.

"Careful, maybe someone turns jealous if he sees you flirting like that…", Muzét adds with a casual tone fixing her eyes on Gaius, causing this one to smile.

"Don't worry. I know that he doesn't have any chances with you"

"Hey, what are you suggesting?", Alvin snaps glaring at Gaius and making the rest laugh.

"Well, let's go then", Milla says just before looking at Alvin, "we'll send you a message when the fractured dimension is destroyed"

"After the reunion I don't know if I'll have to remain in Xian Du so tell me as well where you are going to be"

Everyone nods and after saying goodbye to Alvin they move away a little, leaving Alvin and Gaius some privacy.

"Send me a message as well to know how your reunion has been"

Alvin nods with a smile and he is about to lean forward to kiss Gaius but he sees him tensing and stops half-way.

"Sorry", Gaius says with a guilty look, "I'm afraid that here there is a higher risk to be recognized and…"

"…and you don't want to be related with someone like me, I understand", Alvin says with a pretended depressed tone, and he is surprised when he sees Gaius frowning, "hey, it's a joke…"

"I hope it is", Gaius says still with a frown, "because if for an instant you seriously think something like that…"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh and he has to suppress the impulse to hug Gaius, because seeing him so upset for such an idiot comment was really funny.

"I don't", Alvin says with a conciliatory smile, making Gaius' frown finally disappear, "come on, go with the rest. I'll see you later"

Gaius nods and after smiling Alvin a last time he reunites with Milla, Ludger and Elle. Alvin exhales a sigh. Damn it, he had begun to get used to the rest knowing about Gaius and him being together and had momentarily forgotten that they had to be cautious with the rest of the world, because if there were rumors about the King of Rieze Maxia being with an Elympion when the relations between the two worlds were barely starting to get better, everything that Gaius had achieved until now could end in nothing… and besides, Alvin didn't know if he was being paranoid but he feared that if people discovered that the Elympion in question was a man, things could turn even worse.

"Well, then where should I take you?"

Muzét's voice makes Alvin focus again.

"If you leave me in the entrance of the city is fine enough", Alvin says.

Muzét nods and then she closes her eyes while moving her hands in a circular movement to create a portal surrounding them, and the next time that Alvin blinks he finds himself staring at the statues of Xian Du.

"Here we are", Muzét says winking at him.

"Thanks a lot", Alvin says with a grateful smile before beginning to walk with a rapid pace, "okay, let's go"

"Oh, can I accompany you?"

Alvin turns around and he is surprised to see that Muzét is looking at him with widen eyes.

"Of course you can", Alvin says confused, "what were you expecting?"

Muzét keeps staring at him with surprise for a couple of seconds before smiling brightly with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, great! Then let's go!", she exclaims while beginning to fly in front of him before stopping suddenly and turning around to look at him with an embarrassed expression, "umh…where are we going?"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh while beginning to walk leading the way. Although Gaius had warned him that Muzét was much shier than she wanted to show, he wasn't expecting that she was so happy to be able to go with him, as if she wasn't used to form part of the group yet despite the fact that everyone saw her like a friend. Alvin smiles to himself. At the end everyone was much more insecure than it seemed at first glance.

* * *

They arrive at Alvin's office in no time since it was really near Yurgen's house. They had decided to rent the nearest local because although Isla was almost completely fine sometimes she still had panic attacks when she remembered something about her past, and like this Yurgen could leave the office at any moment and be with her in less than five minutes.

Alvin enters the office followed by Muzét after knocking briefly, making Yurgen, who was sitting on his deck revising some documents, jolt with surprise.

"Wha…? Alvin?!", he exclaims, and he is about to add something when he fixes his eyes fix on Muzét.

"Hey", Alvin greets, "Yurgen, this is Muzét: she is Milla's sister"

"Nice to meet you", Muzét says with a smile.

"H-hi, nice to meet you too", Yurgen says still a little confused while standing up and making a little inclination, "but I don't understand, how…?"

"She has teleportation powers", Alvin explains, "and you insisted that the client wanted to see us right now so…"

Yurgen seems to focus again when hearing Alvin mention the client.

"Yes, in fact he has told me that he was going to be waiting our call so I'll call him immediately"

"Sure. Let's finish with this quickly", Alvin says putting his arms behind his head.

Yurgen is about to take phone but then he stares at Alvin with an amused smile.

"Umh…Alvin, could you fix your scarf a little before the client arrives?"

Alvin frowns with confusion before understanding Yurgen's smile. Damn it, he should have stopped Gaius from leaving marks but at that moment it had felt so good that he hadn't minded that much.

"Eeh…this…I mean…"

Yurgen laughs.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask", he says, and Alvin exhales a relieved sigh, because fortunately Yurgen was not as curious as anyone in the group.

After Muzét helped Alvin to fix his scarf to cover his marks she excused herself to leave them some privacy with the client. Yurgen called him and just ten minutes later the man was already in the office.

As Yurgen had deduced the man was a rather rich Rieze Maxian, and although Alvin disliked him the moment he entered the office for the almost disdainful way that he used to look at him, he managed to keep his face imperturbable since they soon discovered that the man was ready to invest a rather nice sum of money: his daughter had just moved to Elympios for work and since she wasn't used to her new life yet she wanted almost every product that she was used to use in Rieze Maxia, and the man wanted them to provide those products.

Alvin and Yurgen accepted immediately, and although a couple of times Alvin had to bite his tongue to not to reply every time that the man made complains about how barbaric Elympios was, he managed to keep his fake smile during all the conversation because the job was going to be incredible profitable and he wasn't going to ruin it just because the man deserved a punch or two.

After twenty minutes they closed the deal and the moment Alvin and Yurgen were sure that the client could no longer hear them, they exhaled almost at the same time a relieved sigh.

"Man, what an asshole", Alvin exclaims falling into the chair again and letting his head fall backwards.

"Yes", Yurgen nods leaning against the door, "although I don't know who is worse: him or his daughter. Can you believe that she wants to transport her own damn bed?"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"Well, if it was just her bed it wouldn't be that bad but I don't know yet how we are going to transport _everything_…", he looks at Yurgen with unsure eyes, "you are sure that what he is going to pay us is enough to cover the costs , right?"

Yurgen nods without hesitation.

"Yes, don't worry: even if we have to rent a damn boat to bring all her possessions our earnings will be incredibly high"

Alvin nods more relieved.

"Okay. I seriously hope that you don't betray me because I don't know yet how you manage to keep the counts in order"

Yurgen exhales a laugh.

"Don't worry, that won't happen because I wouldn't know how to obtain the materials that fast and the business would end in no time"

"Oh, so you only want me for my fighting skills. You break my heart, man", Alvin teases.

"Well, it seems that you already have someone that wants you for more than that so you shouldn't complain…", Yurgen says with a casual tone signaling with his head Alvin's neck, and then he begins to laugh when Alvin's mouth opens wide since he wasn't expecting that sudden comment.

"Shut up, idiot", Alvin answers but he begins to laugh with Yurgen not much time after. They spend some minutes putting in order the various papers that the client has signed before leaving the office.

"Well, I suppose that I'll go back to our office in Trigleph to begin to prepare everything", Alvin says.

"Do you have to go back now?", Yurgen asks, "why don't you stay a little more? It's been a while since you've visited Isla and she asks me about you a lot"

Alvin hesitates, but when he looks at his mobile and he sees that he hasn't received any message from the group yet he finally nods and after calling Muzét (who had been taking a walk in the city while the reunion took place) they accompany Yurgen to his house.

"I'm home", Yurgen greets when they enter, "and I bring visit"

Just some seconds later Isla enters the room. She had barely changed since Alvin had met her when they both worked for Exodus: the only differences was her hair, that was larger and now she usually wore it up in a ponytail, and her eyes, that didn't show any sadness anymore except when nightmares of her previous life assaulted her.

"Alvin!", she exclaims with a happy smile while approaching him.

"Hey, long time no see", he says with another smile while accepting the hug that she was offering him.

"Oh, so you greet him first. Very nice", Yurgen says with a pretended offended tone, but the smile can be clearly heard in his voice.

"I've seen you this morning and it's been almost two months since I've seen him, so yes, he goes first", Isla replies looking at Yurgen with teasing eyes making him laugh, and after dedicating another smile to Alvin she finally approaches his boyfriend and gives him a soft kiss

Alvin smiles to himself. Sometimes he was still surprised that things between Isla and him were so fine after all what happened between them:

He still remembered how tense things had been the first weeks every time that Alvin had to go to that house, because although it has been Alvin the one who suggested leaving his mother's house to them, it took him a while to get used to the idea that the woman who had killed his mother was now there, because okay: it was true that his mother had discovered Isla but that she had decided to be poisoned because she was tired of living with that damn illness, and that she had asked Alvin to forgive Isla… but still that woman had killed his mother, and that was something difficult to let pass.

For that reason, the first weeks Alvin was really distant and he avoided talking to Isla, and when he was forced to do it because she approached him, he did it with such indifference that a couple of times Yurgen had got angry with him. However, Alvin's cold attitude disappeared when he realized that it was unfair to treat Isla like that when the she had forgotten everything: it would be as he was putting the blame in a complete different person, and in fact every time Alvin treated her like that she looked so confused that Alvin immediately felt guilty. Besides, it was unfair to Yurgen as well, because the poor man had enough with his fiancé having forgotten him almost completely and to have Alvin around confusing the girl even more wasn't going to help.

Consequently Alvin decided to really try to treat Isla nicely, and little by little he was able to be in the same room and to speak to her almost normally, and then, when Isla began to slowly recover some of her memories about Yurgen everything turned even better, and Alvin discovered himself desiring that Isla never remembered anything because he sincerely liked the new her.

"By the way, I'm Isla", Alvin stops remembering when Isla approaches Muzét with a smile, "sorry, it seems that these 'gentlemen' don't know how to make proper presentations", she adds looking at them with a slightly reproaching look.

The two men scratch the back of his head while smiling with embarrassment while Muzét chuckles and accepts the hand that Isla was offering her. After that, they put themselves comfortable in the small living room and Yurgen and Alvin explain to Isla and Muzét how the reunion was.

"…so in conclusion: the client was a complete idiot but we are going to be rich so we win", Alvin concludes, making the ladies laugh.

"Oh, I haven't asked you yet, would you like something to drink?", Isla offers standing up, "or to eat? You can stay for dinner if you want"

"No no, don't worry. We are expecting a call and I don't think that it takes us much to leave", Alvin says.

"Oh…", Isla says, and the way he stares at Alvin makes the last one gulp, "and maybe that call has something to do with the marks that you're trying to hide?"

Muzét begins to laugh uncontrollably when seeing Alvin blushing, and just when he is about to reply his mobile begins to sound.

"Perfect timing", Yurgen comments with a teasing tone, and Alvin only rolls his eyes before leaving the house to attend the call, leaving the rest laughing.

When he is outside he looks at the screen and he sees that it's Milla the one who is calling. Well, that meant that they had managed to destroy the fractured dimension because in other case she couldn't be calling him now.

"Took you long enough to destroy that damn dimension", Alvin says with a teasing tone.

Milla exhales a soft chuckle.

"Hi Alvin. Yes, it took us a little more than we had expected", it's the calm response, "by the way, haven't you had your reunion yet?"

"Crap!", Alvin exclaims hitting himself in the forehead. Damn it, he had been so relieved when the reunion had finished that he hadn't remembered to tell Gaius about it, "Milla, is Gaius there with you?"

"No, he and Rowen received a call from Chancellor Marcia almost an hour ago: it seems that there was something urgent to discuss so they have gone to Marksburg immediately. Gaius asked me to say you that he was sorry for not warning you, but since you hadn't called yet he didn't want to risk to interrupt your reunion. In principle I wasn't going to call you either for the same motive but I found strange that the reunion was that long so…"

"Fuck…", Alvin repeats, "no, it wasn't that long, I'm just an idiot and I completely forgot to tell you that it has gone well. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, everyone was sure that the reunion was going to be a success", Milla says in a reassuring tone making Alvin smile against his will, "by the way, we were going to remain in Kanbalar for some days because here are a lot of jobs to do. Are you going to come as well?"

Alvin shakes his head before remembering that he is talking by phone and that obviously Milla couldn't see him.

"I'm afraid that the next week I'm going to be anchored in Trigleph", Alvin says, "so try not to kill the group while I'm not around, okay?"

"Of course not. Everyone is strong enough to keep the rhythm of the jobs, don't worry", Milla says with a confident tone that makes Alvin laugh. Poor them.

"By the way, I haven't asked but I suppose that the fractured dimension didn't suppose any problem, right?"

There is a little pause before Milla speaks again.

"No, it was rather easy in fact. Although…"

Milla stops talking and Alvin frowns. Was Milla hesitating? That was weird.

"Although what?"

After another little pause Milla speaks again.

"The divergent catalyst was Wingul"

Alvin's eyes open wide.

"What?"

"Yes: in the fractured dimension Gaius had abdicated because his sister was ill and he wanted to be with her. The Wingul of that dimension asked her to convince Gaius not to leave the throne and she had decided to take her own life so Gaius didn't have to be with her anymore...but at the end Gaius didn't come back and Wingul was forced to be the new King of Auj Oule"

"Holy fuck", Alvin exhales without being able to hold it in, "and…how was Gaius?"

"He looked fine", Milla says, "he didn't hesitate to fight against Wingul and when the fractured dimension was destroyed he explained us that her sister had really been ill but that he had decided to keep ruling because it was the correct thing to do"

Alvin nods slowly. Well, indeed it sounded as if Gaius was fine, but still he'll speak to him the next time that he saw him. After all, it wasn't the first time that Gaius had pretended to be fine when actually he wasn't.

"Okay", at that moment he feels a soft tap on his shoulder and when he turns around he realizes that Muzét has just left the house and is looking at him with a questioning look, "it's Milla. They've already destroyed the dimension"

Alvin offers his phone to Muzét and she immediately takes it to speak with her sister. They talk for couple of minutes before Muzét returns the phone to Alvin with a smile. Alvin and Milla talk then for a little while and they decide to keep in contact so Alvin could know where to go when he finishes his job.

"Well, then I'll transport you to Trigleph", Muzét says.

"Hey, that's not a short distance, so this time let me travel like a normal person", Alvin exclaims, but as he had expected Muzét ignores him completely and begins to form a portal before he could finish talking. Alvin exhales a defeated sigh. Damn it, why all women were so stubborn?

* * *

After convincing Muzét not to transport him immediately they said goodbye to Yurgen and Isla, who made Alvin promise that he wouldn't let pass another two months before visiting her again, and then like the previous time, Muzét formed a portal surrounding them and in a blink Alvin was already in Trigleph.

Muzét decided to come back with Milla, so Alvin returned to Balan's apartment alone, although before that he finally sent a message to Gaius saying him that the reunion had gone well and that he will be in Trigpleh during the next days, and that of course he was invited to go to visit him whenever he could.

Alvin smiles to himself while writing the last sentence. He knew that it was going to pass a little time until he saw Gaius again, because if he had gone in such a hurry that meant that the matters to attend were going to be important and probably complicated, but well, it wasn't bad to remember him that despite understanding it Alvin still wanted to be with him the sooner he could.

Alvin is about to enter the apartment when the door is opened showing a really hurried Balan. Both men exhale a shout of surprise when seeing at the other one.

"Damn it, Alfred, you've scared me", Balan says.

"Same here", Alvin says while entering, "where are you going at this hour?"

"They've called me from the laboratory, it seems that one of the spyrixes is giving trouble so I'm going to check it", Balan explains while grabbing his always extra heavy bag.

"Be careful", Alvin warns while removing his jacket and throwing it towards the sofa, making Balan roll his eyes. He was never going to get used to Alvin's disorganization yet, "the last time that a spyrix went out of control your leg…"

"I know, I know, don't worry", Balan says with a patient tone and this time is Alvin's turn to roll his eyes.

Balan is about to leave the apartment but suddenly he turns around again to look at Alvin.

"Oh, and just in case…", Alvin gulps. He didn't like that smirk in his cousin face, "you have permission to invite Gaius if you want, as long as you remain in your room to _intimate_"

Alvin opens his mouth about to denying it but at the end he only exhales a sigh, making his cousin laugh.

"Leia has told you?", Alvin asks.

Balan shakes his head.

"It hasn't been necessary, or must I remember you that you can't possibly fool me, my dear Alfred?", Balan says with a superior tone, making Alvin laugh against his will.

"Weren't you in a hurry?", Alvin snaps, but the smile is still on his face.

"Yes, actually I am", Balan says while leaving at last, but just when he is about to close the door behind him he turns around one more time, "oh, and I know how damn secretive you are but I hope that someday you tell me how the hell you've managed to fool someone like the King of Rieze Maxia to be with you"

"Oh god, get out already!", Alvin exclaims while laughing again.

"Kicking me out of my own house…that's not polite at all, Alfred", Balan says as a goodbye with a smile, and then, _finally_, he closes the door leaving Alvin alone.

Alvin exhales a resigned sigh. Damn Balan: he was right, he had been always able to read him since they were little…but well, he knew that his cousin was trusted and that he wasn't going to say anything, although of course he better be prepared to receive teasing for the rest or the week, and this time he couldn't complain because he has done the same with him and Leia. Damn it. Karma was a bitch.

* * *

Alvin took a long shower. God, it has been a really long day: it seemed that it had passed ages since the Elite monster hunt _and_ what happened after that in the tent…and okay, he should stop thinking in that right now or he would need a cold shower.

After that, Alvin began to organize a little the papers that he has to revise the next day and after spending a rather bored hour he prepared himself something fast to eat. From time to time he checked the mobile, and although he received a couple of messages from Leia saying him that the rest of the group was already reunited, he hasn't any news from Gaius yet. Damn, maybe he was angry because he wasn't warned him in time…? No, that couldn't be: that was something that _he_ would do for sure but Gaius was more mature than that, so probably he was still busy…

At that moment the door's ring begins to sound, making Alvin frown with confusion. It's has been two hours since Balan had left so it was unlikely that it was him already.

Alvin approaches the door with the frown still in place, but it completely disappears when he opens the door.

"Gai…?!", however his cry is cut when Gaius forces his mouth shut with a kiss.

"Sshh, don't say that name here", Gaius says after separating, and Alvin insults himself for having forgotten it.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you and Rowen were in Marksburg", Alvin snaps, looking at Gaius with a extremely surprised expression.

"Yes, he is still there in fact", Gaius explains, "but I had to take of care of some things here as well, and then I've just seen your message so I've decided to visit you before coming back…", Gaius averts his eyes, "…but now that I think about it I'm sorry, I should have warned you befo…"

Alvin grabs Gaius' face with both hands and kisses him to silence him, making Gaius exhale a surprised groan while settling his hands on Alvin's hips, returning the kiss with rather intensity, surprising Alvin.

"I've missed you", Gaius exhales when they separate, and Alvin exhales a soft laugh.

"We've seen each other just some hours ago. What happens, your Majesty? Can't you live without me?", Alvin adds in a lower tone with a teasing smirk, making Gaius smile again.

"You're right", Gaius says, "sorry, it's been a really long day and it seems like a lot of time has passed since the last time I saw you"

Alvin realizes then how damn tired Gaius looked: his body was completely tense and his eyes were more half-closed, as he was making an effort to remain awake.

"Well", Gaius says then, "I should be going", he is about to lean forward to kiss Alvin but this one begins to talk stopping Gaius from doing so.

"What? You leave already?", Alvin snaps with surprise.

Gaius nods.

"Yes. I have to come back to Marksburg"

Alvin stares at him in disbelief.

"And are you sure that you can't wait until tomorrow?"

And although Alvin had asked it knowing already that Gaius was going to say that it couldn't wait, he realizes that Gaius hesitates a little before answering.

"Well, I could take the first train in the morning instead but…"

"But nothing. You're not going anywhere right now", Alvin says immediately dragging Gaius inside.

"Wait, Alvin", Gaius begins to say, "I'm fine, seriously, besides I don't want to bother your cousin with…"

"You…are…not…leaving…tonight", Alvin says every word tapping with his finger Gaius' chest, "and you aren't bothering anyone because Balan isn't here in the first place, so stop making excuses or I'll begin to think that you are trying to avoid spending the night with me"

Gaius frowns.

"It's not that at all", Gaius says with a serious tone, and Alvin can't avoid a teasing smile.

"I know", Alvin says, "but seriously, don't be stubborn: rest tonight and take the first train tomorrow"

Gaius exhales a sigh and at the end he finally nods.

"Okay", Alvin says with a cheery tone, "so…would you like to eat something? Or to have a shower? Or maybe another sex round?"

Gaius begins to laugh when hearing Alvin make all the suggestion with the same casual tone.

"I've already eaten, and I'm afraid that right now I'm too tired for the last suggestion, but I'll take that shower"

Alvin nods. He already knew that they weren't going to do anything that night but he thought that the suggestion was going to make Gaius laugh, and he has been right.

After indicating Gaius the way to the bathroom Alvin comes back to his room, puts his pajama on and gets into his bed but he remains in a sitting position, his back leaning against the headboard, because he knew that maybe if he lied down he would fall asleep in no time and he didn't want that. He wanted to speak with Gaius a little.

Some minutes later Gaius enters the room, and Alvin has to force back the groan that has been about to escape his mouth when he sees Gaius only wearing a towel covering his lower half, his perfect chest and abs exposed and his hair still wet and pushed a little back, leaving his face more visible than usual. Alvin feels himself beginning to get hard so he begins to think in the most disagreeable things that he could imagine to make the erection that was trying to appear go away.

"Can you lend me some clothes to sleep?", Gaius asks, and damn, all the doubts that Alvin could have about Gaius showing himself like that on purpose to make him react disappear completely when hearing Gaius' casual tone.

"Yeah, of course", Alvin answers after clearing briefly his throat while leaving the bed. In other moment he would have suggested Gaius to go to sleep naked but right now he knew that it wasn't a good idea, because that suggestion would probably evolve in something else and the two of them were too tired for that. Besides, they had already done it that day, for goodness sake, what was he? A dog in heat?

Alvin searches for a while in the wardrobe until he finds a couple of pajama pants very similar to what Gaius usually wore.

"Try these ones", Alvin says throwing them at Gaius. This one catches them with one hand and after observing them a little he removes his towel, standing there completely naked, and Alvin has to suppress another sigh because damn, if Gaius was sexy in clothes, without them he was even sexier, and the funny part was that Gaius seemed completely unaware of his effect on Alvin because he was just putting the pants that Alvin had just lent him with a completely natural expression. Fuck, if Gaius was that hot without trying it…how would he be doing it on purpose…? Okay, that kind of thoughts weren't going to help his lower half to go to sleep again so he should stop thinking right then.

"They are perfect. Thanks", Gaius' words make Alvin's thoughts go away (partially at least). It was true: those pants fitted Gaius perfectly. It was good that they had similar constitution.

"You're welcome, your Majesty", Alvin says with a smile entering the bed again.

Gaius remains standing in front of Alvin's bed for a little while, drying his hair with the towel, and now that Alvin has managed to calm down his libido he is able to realize that despite the shower, Gaius' body is still a little tense and that in fact Gaius seemed lost in his thoughts, a slightly frown adorning his face.

"Milla has told me about Chancellor's Marcia message. Is everything okay?", Alvin asks. Maybe he was being paranoid and Gaius was simply still thinking in what he was going to do the next days.

Gaius nods.

"Yes, everything is fine", he answers, "it's just that with the new peace accord there are some things that are going to change and consequently there are some important people worried about his privileges being affected for those changes", Gaius smiles with resignation, "so it seems that during the next week we'll have to speak with several people to find a solution that pleases everyone"

Alvin can't avoid making a grimace.

"It sounds boring as hell", he snaps, and Gaius exhales a soft laugh.

"Yes, it is", Gaius concedes, "but well, at least since Chancellor Marcia has supported us there are a few more nobles that are beginning to support the idea of unifying Elympios and Rieze Maxia, so we can't complain too much"

Alvin nods.

"And your reunion has gone well then?", Gaius asks with a smile.

"Yes. The client is an asshole but since we are going to be rather well paid I'm not going to complain either"

Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin's choice of words.

"Good", Gaius comments simply, and then there is a little silence again, and Gaius' tension that has momentarily disappeared while talking to Alvin comes back again.

Alvin exhales a soft sigh. He didn't know if bringing up the theme was a good idea, but it seemed that Gaius wasn't going to tell him what was wrong so he had to be the one in forcing him to do it.

"Milla has told me about the fractured dimension too", Alvin says without preambles, and _yes_, as he had supposed Gaius stops his movements of drying his hair and looks at him with an almost neutral expression, but that doesn't fool Alvin because by then he can distinguish perfectly the normal neutral expression from the one who hid something else.

"And what has she told you exactly?", Gaius asks, and again he uses a tone that tries to be casual but that it wasn't like that at all. Seriously, how could Alvin have been fooled by that pretended indifference a year ago? It was obvious that something was bothering Gaius…or well, maybe he knew him too well by now and for that reason he could read him more easily than before.

"That Wingul was the catalyst, and that in that fractured dimension he was the King because you have abdicated to take care of your sister", Alvin says making sure to not to avert his eyes from Gaius, and he has mixed feelings of triumph and irritation when he sees Gaius gulping, "so are you going to tell me what the hell is worrying you about that or do you want me to pretend that I haven't realized?"

Alvin adds that last sentence with sarcasm, making sure to use almost the same words that Gaius used not much time ago, and he doesn't know if feeling relieved or angrier when he sees Gaius showing a guilty smile as a response.

"I didn't know that I was being that obvious", Gaius comments, and Alvin huffs as a response.

"Well, you were, idiot, and it seems that what I told you about telling me about your worries was for nothing", Alvin adds crossing his arms and glaring at Gaius, who has left the towel in a chair and is approaching now the bed, "and I swear that if you say again the lame excuse of not wanting to bother me I'll…"

Alvin's sentence is cut when Gaius rests one of his knees on the bed and leans over him to kiss him intensely. Alvin tries to push Gaius away to keep protesting but when Gaius' tongue enters his mouth his fighting spirit immediately dies while melting into the kiss. Damn it. He knew that he had to do something about being so fucking easy to shut up but damn it, Gaius' kisses were simply too good.

"That's cheating", Alvin snarls biting Gaius' bottom lip when they separate, making the last one exhale a soft laugh.

"Sorry", Gaius says kissing him softly before sitting next to Alvin, his bare back leaned in the headboard as well, one of his legs crossed by the knee and the other one extended, "but seeing you that worked up for my sake is something that I can't resist"

Alvin finds himself blushing a little. Damn, the bastard surely knew how to say embarrassing things without moving a damn muscle, but he wasn't going to fall that easily.

"Yeah, well, whatever", Alvin says after clearing his throat, "but you haven't answered me"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh and after averting his eyes for a moment he looks at Alvin again.

"Before that, can I ask you something?"

Alvin frowns, a little confused, but at the end he nods. There is a little pause before Gaius speaks again.

"In the fractured dimension that we visited, Wingul was really depressed for what happened to Karla and for my leaving, and maybe it was my imagination but for the way Wingul spoke to me it seemed that his feelings towards me were more than the typical of pure friendship"

Alvin gulps. Damn.

"Alvin", this one forces him to look at Gaius, and for the way he is looking at him it seemed that Gaius knew the answer without needing to ask, "do you know if Wingul felt like that in this world as well?"

Alvin tries to put his expression neutral, but the same way that Gaius couldn't fool him anymore, it was the same way around, so it wasn't necessary for him to tell anything because Gaius closed momentarily his eyes before nodding to himself.

"So he felt the same way"

"But I'm not sure about that", Alvin says immediately, "I mean, Presa was the one who thought that Wingul could feel that way but he never told me anything"

"Presa was really perceptive", Gaius comments, "if she told you that, she was right for sure"

Alvin opens his mouth to say something but he knows that it's useless.

"Okay, can I ask you a final question?", Gaius says then, and Alvin is about to protest when he sees that Gaius is looking at him with a really serious expression, almost an angry one, "this afternoon, when you said that the Chimeriad had died without regrets…was that true?"

Alvin's eyes opened wide. Okay. Now he understands Gaius' look.

"Yes, it was true", he says without hesitation.

"Alvin, I don't want you to lie to comfort me", Gaius says, those purple eyes fixed on him as he was trying to force the truth out from Alvin's expression, "did Wingul really die without regrets?"

"Yes, he did", Alvin repeats making sure to not to avert his eyes from Gaius for a moment.

They keep staring at each other for some seconds, and at the end Gaius exhales a sigh just before hugging Alvin tightly.

"Sorry. It's not that I don't trust you but…"

"Don't worry", Alvin says returning the hug, "after all just a year ago I had title of 'big fat liar'"

Gaius exhales a soft laugh before separating and kissing Alvin again tenderly.

"That's a relief", Gaius says, and indeed his tension had partially disappeared, "I know that the people who appear in the fractured dimensions are not the same as the ones of the real world, but seeing Wingul so…desperate…made me doubt that maybe he could be feeling that way at the end"

Alvin shakes his head.

"No. He died fighting us with his last forces"

Gaius nods, and then that damn frown comes back.

"Although it's true that maybe if I hadn't been that stubborn in not destroying the schism maybe…"

Alvin hits Gaius in the head making this one stare at him with widen eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself already for that", Alvin says with a serious voice, "maybe at the end to destroy the schism went well, but at that moment your decision of keeping it in place was the most logical one to protect Rieze Maxia. And damn it, I thought that you have understood that the Chimeriad were the ones who decided their own path, so why are you still…?"

"I know", Gaius says interrupting Alvin, "I know, and for that reason I didn't want to tell you anything of this, because I although I know that they took their own decisions sometimes I can't avoid thinking that if I had done things differently maybe they would still be alive"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Or maybe not", he points out, "there is no point in mulling over what's already done, and you have always done everything that you thought it was correct so there is no point in regretting anything"

"Yes, but maybe what I thought that it was correct actually was just the opposite", Gaius replies.

"Nope, that can't be"

Gaius frowns when hearing Alvin's confident tone.

"And why are you so sure of that?"

"Because you are you", Alvin says simply, "and although you seems to be wanting to keep blaming yourself I know how you are, and I know that you always takes the correct decisions. And although you still think that you made a mistake, I seriously think that we both were right at that time: you wanted to take the most logical decision by protecting the schism, and we wanted to risk everything by destroying it, and although to have risked, for now, seems to have been the best, everyone knows that when the time that Maxwell gave us comes to an end we'll have to find another solution, so our choice wasn't the best either. So seriously, do you really think that there was just _one_ right decision to take at that moment?"

Gaius stares at Alvin for some moments, so Alvin takes opportunity of that to add something else.

"But well, the destiny of the world is a matter that for now can wait. What I was trying to say before beginning to ramble is:", Alvin says while smiling and leaning his forehead against Gaius, "mark already in your damn royal brain to stop blaming yourself for the Chimeriad's deaths, jerk. And accept already their decision of following you to the end, because it was the normal thing to do after everything you did for them"

Gaius exhales a deep sigh before grabbing Alvin's face with his both hands and kissing him passionately, making Alvin exhale a satisfied moan.

"Okay", Gaius says when they separate, and _finally_ there was a real smile on his face, "I promise you that this time has been the last one in blaming myself for that"

Alvin smiles with satisfaction.

"Damn, I thought that you were clever, but it seems that I overestimated you", he says with a teasing smile, making Gaius laugh before kissing him again, this time more calmly.

Alvin hesitates then, but since Gaius seemed at ease now that his worries had disappeared, at the end he decides to ask.

"By the way, how did you meet Wingul?"

Gaius averts his eyes to the side, while remembering.

"I met him almost twenty years ago, when I was fifteen. He was the heir of the Long Dau Tribe, which was one of the more influential tribes of the time. At that moment we were trying to unify all the tribes in Auj Oule and some of them, like Wingul's, were against it, so I was forced to fight against the chief of the tribe, who was Wingul's father"

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"That means that…"

"Yes, I killed Wingul's father", Gaius says, and when Alvin's eyes open even wider Gaius seems to imagine what he is going to ask next because he keeps talking, "for that reason Wingul became the new chief, and when I met him two years later he managed to corner us in Mon Highlands. However, despite he wanted to fight us right then to avenge his father, I managed to convince him to postpone the battle since we could cause an avalanche, and he listened to me. After that we reunited alone, in theory to have that postponed battle, but Wingul asked me about what I was trying to do and I decided to tell him everything about my intentions to unify Auj Oule, and to my surprise I discovered that he was trying to do the same thing, so we decided to work together to achieve that dream"

Alvin is about to make a comment but at the ends he decides to keep quiet. However, Gaius realized that.

"What?", Gaius asks.

Alvin hesitates a little but at the end he speaks.

"You…are you sure that you never liked Wingul?"

And now it's Gaius' turn to open his eyes widely.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…", Alvin begins scratching the back of his head rather awkwardly. Damn, he shouldn't have asked, "it's just that you and him had a lot in common, and well…I find curious that you didn't have any kind of feelings towards him"

Alvin forces himself to look at Gaius again and he is surprised to see a hint of a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing", Gaius says, now smiling widely, "it's just that for a moment you've sounded a little jealous"

Alvin's mouth falls opened.

"What?! No, of course not. But well, since you've met each other for such a long time it was logic to think that maybe…", Alvin glares at Gaius when he realizes that he is suppressing the laugh, "and why the hell are you about to…?!"

However, almost as always, his sentence is cut when Gaius kisses him.

"No, I didn't love him, and although it's true that at that time I was obsessed in unifying the tribes and it's very possible that I overlooked Wingul's true feelings then, I know for sure that knowing about them wouldn't have changed anything: I always saw Wingul as a friend, almost as a brother", he smiles sadly, "I only hoped that my inability to know how he really felt didn't hurt him so much"

Alvin shakes his head with confidence.

"Wingul is, after you and Rowen, the cleverest man that I've met, so I don't think that he was the kind of person who blamed you for not being able to return his feelings"

Gaius exhales a soft laugh.

"You have a point there", Gaius says.

There is a little pause in which Gaius and Alvin only look at each other, and it seems that Alvin is not the only one feeling the suppressed tension that is beginning to settle between them because Gaius clears his throat at that moment before speaking.

"Well, I think that we should rest"

Alvin nods, and he really is about to enter the bed already but he couldn't go to sleep without making a last comment.

"Yes, you're right, but just one more thing"

Gaius looks at him with curiosity.

"What?"

Alvin smirks teasingly.

"Definitely you have a curious way to choose your right hand men: first Wingul, who wanted to kill you at first, then Rowen, who can manipulate you whenever he wants…"

"_Excuse me_?"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' tone. He knew that his face was going to be priceless with the last sentence.

Gaius is about to protest but before he could do that Alvin kisses him again, and he really tries to stop the kiss quickly to finally go to sleep…but the moment he feels Gaius responding with enthusiasm he can't hold back any longer and settles his arms around Gaius neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss…and then Alvin really doesn't know how a simple kiss has evolved in him straddling Gaius' lap while beginning to grind down against Gaius' too evident erection with such necessity, soft kisses evolving in intense ones and groans beginning to fill the until now almost silent room. It seemed that the long day together with such a serious talk had affected them more than they thought and they needed a way to release, and of course, Alvin wasn't going to dare to complain if the way of venting was like _that_.

"I thought that you were tired", Alvin exhales while grabbing Gaius' face with both hands, while Gaius settles his hands on Alvin's lower back helping him to move against him.

"And I am", Gaius answers while beginning to lick the still visible marks of Alvin's neck making the last one shudder while exhaling an excited gasp, "so…would you mind if tonight we don't go all the way?"

Alvin nods while forcing Gaius to stop abusing his neck to look at him.

"Okay, but then I think that we should slow the rhythm a little or we'll finish in less than a minute", Alvin suggests with a smile, making Gaius smile as well.

"Good idea", he replies before capturing Alvin's mouth again, kissing him intensely but much slower than before, and although a part of Alvin had always preferred a fast pace the truth was that to be kissing Gaius so unhurriedly and moving with such a calm pace felt better than he had expected.

They continue kissing for some moments, tongues playing languidly and lips connecting tenderly, while Alvin keeps moving a little backwards and forward steadily to create a rather pleasant friction that was not as intense as before but still caused the both of them to exhale satisfied gasps.

At some point Alvin feels Gaius' hands slipping into his t-shirt and beginning to ascend from his lower back, beginning to caress his skin directly. Alvin takes the hint, so he makes Gaius stop the kiss that they were sharing for a little to remove that bothering clothing, and Alvin has barely let his t-shirt drop to the floor when Gaius' hot breathing is already over one of his nipples making him exhale a surprised gasp.

Gaius begins to lick the little bud with an enervating slowness, and although Alvin's first impulse is to grab Gaius' head to force him to be rougher he decides to be patient, because yes, he wasn't a patient man, but it was true that against his will the tension that was settling in his stomach for forcing his body not to accelerate things was making him be even more sensitive than usual, making feel everything with much more intensity.

At that moment, Gaius finally begins to use his teeth on the almost completely hard nipple, and Alvin can't avoid a relieved sigh while arching his body towards Gaius' mouth. He rests his both of his hands on Gaius' shoulders, his eyes locking with Gaius' who is staring up at him without stopping his caressing on his chest, and he makes sure to not to stop the movements of his hips, causing Gaius to exhale heavy breathings every time that their lower halves connect. Alvin smiles to himself. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was especially sensitive that night.

After some moments, Gaius finally stops abusing Alvin's chest, and the last one is about to lean to kiss him again when he realizes that Gaius is become completely stiff, his beautiful purple eyes avoiding looking at him.

"What happens?", Alvin asks, confused for Gaius stopping like that so suddenly.

Gaius exhales a deep breath.

"I'm sorry"

Alvin frowns even more confused, and he opens his mouth to ask again what the hell is wrong when his protest dies on his throat when feeling Gaius' hands sneaking into his underwear to end grabbing his ass with a rather evident intent. Alvin's eyes snap opened. What…?

"I'm sorry", Gaius repeats looking at Alvin again, and damn, the shine in Gaius' eyes is one that Alvin wasn't expecting to see that night, "I know that I suggested not to go all the way but…"

Gaius averts his eyes again with embarrassment without finishing the sentence, so Alvin forces Gaius to look at him again without being able to hide a wide smirk.

"But I'm just too irresistible, right?", he says with a teasing tone, and to his surprise, instead of the laugh that he was expecting Gaius only nods briefly.

"Yes, you are", Gaius says, and damn, when Alvin realizes that Gaius has just said that seriously he can feel himself blushing.

"Damn", he exhales while grabbing Gaius' face and kissing him hard, forgetting the calm pace.

"So…", Gaius says returning the kiss while his hand on Alvin's ass begins to travel lower until his fingers are almost teasing Alvin's entrance, making this one shudder, "do you want to do it?"

Alvin exhales a moan.

"Of course I want", he snarls before kissing Gaius again, and he can feel Gaius' tension disappearing completely again before returning the kiss, and when Alvin finally feels Gaius' fingers sinking into him, he can't avoid to exhale a loud moans against Gaius' mouth.

"Would you mind to do it slowly this time?", Gaius asks before settling his mouth on Alvin's neck, biting it softly.

Alvin shakes his head as a response while shuddering when Gaius finds his prostrate just at that moment.

"N-no…_aah_…whatever you want…_nngh_…", Alvin exhales, although damn, he is seriously suppressing right now the urge to begin to rock back against those magic fingers that were causing all his body tremble from the pleasure, and he didn't know if his body was going to stand a slow pace until the end…but well, he would try it since Gaius wanted it.

It doesn't take Gaius much more time to finish preparing Alvin since they had just done it that same morning. Alvin leaves the bed briefly to remove his underwear and he climbs on the top of Gaius again. The truth was that since his conversation with the girls he had been imagining how it would be to be taken from behind and he was desiring to try it, but since right now they were looking for a calm pace he decides to leave the suggestion for the next occasion. Right now if he wanted to keep control he needed a position which was familiar with, so after kissing Gaius softly Alvin lift himself to align his entrance with Gaius' member and after locking eyes with him he begins to go down, and damn, Alvin was never going to get tired to see Gaius' expression slightly strained from the pleasure while he keeps moving down until Gaius is filling him completely.

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh, and he has to bite his bottom lip to not to begin to ride Gaius right then, but at the end his self-control wins and he begins to move his hips up and down with a rather steady pace…and damn, he wasn't expecting to feel that good moving with such slowness because with the new rhythm he could feel more intensely sensations that he had partially overlooked the previous time while being focused in maintain a fast pace: Gaius' warm hands resting on his hips helping him to keep the rhythm; Gaius' mouth depositing soft kisses along his jaw, his neck, his chest and every part of his body that was on his range, causing a slightly tickling but very satisfying sensation on his skin; Gaius' abs tensing against his lower half every time that Alvin drops down, creating a really nice friction; Gaius dark chest moving heavily following the same rhythm that Alvin's movements...there were things that he hadn't fully appreciate while being focused in reaching his orgasm the fastest he could, and some of them (especially the one that involved an excited Gaius) were truly worth to see.

"You're okay?", Gaius asks then with a breathless voice. Alvin nods briefly.

"Yeah…", he says with a reassuring smile,"…if I just could find…_ah_…that spot again…"

Alvin rotates a little his hips trying to brush that place, and when some seconds pass and Alvin hasn't found it yet, Gaius uses one of his hands to grab Alvin by the back of his neck making their lips meet again to share a slow kiss, and then with the same tenderness Gaius' other arm surrounds Alvin waist and still inside him, he makes the both of them roll so Alvin is now laying down, being Gaius over him.

"Wha…?", Alvin begins with a confused frown for the sudden change of position, but he doesn't have time to finish the question because at that moment Gaius settles his hands on Alvin's knees forcing his legs more opened, and without averting his eyes from Alvin he pushes out until his cock has almost left Alvin's body completely to thrust in again, sinking completely into Alvin again and brushing his prostrate as a result.

"_Fuck_…!", Alvin exclaims while arching his body and letting his head bury into the pillow, and then Gaius moves again, always without speeding up for a second, thrusting into Alvin with a calm but firm pace, hitting every time that spot inside him, "god…_oh god_…Gaius…!"

Alvin hears Gaius groan as a response of his moans, so he forces him to half-open his eyes to not to lose that image above him: Gaius, with his hair still partially wet looking at him with lust and breathing hard, low grunts escaping his mouth every time that Alvin squirms under him for the pleasure…damn it, to be under that intense gaze was just too arousing.

Gaius keeps thrusting into Alvin with calm for almost a complete minute, and then, when Alvin is beginning to feel that familiar warm settling in his stomach that indicated that he was beginning to be close to come, Gaius suddenly stops completely. Alvin frowns. For a moment he thinks that Gaius has come and that he hasn't realized, but he could still feel Gaius' member filling him completely so that couldn't be the case.

"Gaius?", Alvin asks unsure. "is something wrong?"

The king exhales a deep sigh before shaking his head.

"No, nothing, it's just…", Gaius gulps, and Alvin is beginning to fear that something horrible had happened when Gaius continues, "I know that I wanted it slowly but…"

Alvin can't avoid exhaling an exasperated sigh. Seriously, how could Gaius be so idiot sometimes?

"I'm sorry", Gaius continues misinterpreting Alvin's sigh, "I know that this night I'm being very contradictory so…"

Alvin incorporates to grab Gaius by the back of his neck forcing him down to share a violent kiss, making Gaius exhale a surprised gasp against his mouth.

"It's not that", Alvin snaps, "just stop apologizing for everything, geez: if you don't want to do anything, we won't do anything; if you want to do it slowly, we'll do it like that; and if you want to fuck me so hard that the bed breaks do it, damn it! Since when does sex have to be done just in one way? If you feel like changing just ask for it, idiot! But don't apologize anymore, or don't you know by now that I'll love whatever thing you do to me?!"

Alvin ends the sentence with a frown and breathing fast, and he is about to add some more insults when he realizes the way Gaius' breath hitches.

"God, I love you", Gaius whispers in a low tone, and then before Alvin could answer anything Gaius pushes out again and thrusts into him fast and hard, initiating a relentless pace causing Alvin to grab the sheets under him until his knuckles turns white.

"Ah…_aah_...oh fuck, Gaius…_aaah_!", god, it didn't matter how pleasant a calm pace could be, he was never going to get tired to Gaius losing control _like that_.

"Alvin…god…", Gaius leans over him and literally plunges his tongue inside Alvin's mouth, while this one begins to move his hips against Gaius as well, his hands grabbing Gaius' ass encouraging him to keep trusting inside him with that desperate rhythm.

"Gaius…oh damn…_harder_!"

Alvin didn't know how Gaius is able to comply when the bed is already creaking like crazy for the rough movements, but the result is that after exhaling a deep groan Gaius leans both of his arms on either side of Alvin's head and without stopping attacking his mouth for a moment he begins to pound into him with even more force, the bed now hitting the wall every time that Gaius enters Alvin with abandon.

"Shit…oh shit…_so good_…", Alvin exhales incoherently while kissing Gaius back furiously. He was close. Damn it, he was too close…

"Alvin…damn, I'm…"

After exhaling a low groan Gaius reaches his climax, and it just takes Alvin to feel Gaius' hot fast breathing in his ear to come as well while exhaling a loud moan, his release dirtying both of their stomachs, but the both of them were too busy kissing in a port-orgasmic daze to care about it.

"Your calm pace is rather interesting, your Majesty", Alvin says with a teasing smile when they separate, making Gaius laugh, still a little breathless.

"I would apologize but I suppose that you hit me if I do so, right?", Gaius asks with irony.

"I'm glad to see that you finally understand, your Majesty", Alvin says with satisfaction before kissing Gaius again slowly, and he can't avoid making another teasing comment, "but damn, you has seriously taken my words literally, you almost break the bed for real"

Gaius averts his eyes while a little blush settles on his cheeks, and he is about to answer when another voice that neither of them were expecting sounds in the other side of the wall.

"Well, maybe you've not broken the bed but my lamp has fallen thanks to your enthusiasm, so I hope that _you_ pay for that, Alfred"

Gaius and Alvin stares at each other in disbelief.

"What the…Balan?! You were there all this time?!", Alvin snaps in a more much high-pitched voice than usual.

"Yep. When I came back I heard you talking but you sounded serious and I haven't wanted to interrupt. Don't worry, I've been listening music while you were on it so you haven't bothered me… at least until you've begun to hit the wall so hard that…"

"Oh god, this can't be real…", Alvin exclaims covering his face with both of his hands.

"By the way, Alfred, I wouldn't have imagined that you were so nois…"

"Balan, for goodness sake, shut up!"

Alvin hears his cousin laughing and almost at the same time Gaius begins to laugh as well. Alvin tries to glare at Gaius but against his will he begins to laugh as well in no time, because certainly the situation couldn't be more awkward.

"Well, at least Leia wasn't here", Alvin ends saying, making Gaius laugh again before kissing him tenderly.

After cleaning them up Alvin puts his pajama on again and enters the bed.

"At the end maybe it would have been a better idea to take the train directly", Alvin says with a casual tone, "maybe you would have been less tired"

Gaius pretends to be thinking before answering.

"Yes, maybe you're right. Then the next time that I have to leave I'll avoid visiting you so..."

"Don't you dare", Alvin threatens while Gaius begins to laugh for Alvin's frown before kissing him.

"I won't", Gaius says, "although next time we should be sure that we are alone before doing anything"

"Don't worry, I've said you already that it's not a bother as long as…"

"_Balan_!"

However, Alvin's protest is cut again when those two idiots begin to laugh again, and when Balan and Gaius begins to introduce themselves through the wall Alvin only exhales a resigned sigh while smiling. Well, as long as Gaius had that relaxed and happy expression on his face he wasn't going to complain for not having much privacy. At least not too much.

* * *

**Wingul's past has been adapted from the wikia of ToX2 and I've just added some things on my own. I hope you have liked the chapter ;) Feel free to leave a kudo, comment, suggestion or critic, especially if at some point any of the characters seems OOC to you, and as always thank you so much to the ones who leave me feedback :)**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now!**

**** ****_Note for the ones who have played ToX2 until chapter 11 at least_**:

_There are three canon facts that I've had to change in this chapter:_

_\- Kanbalar fractured dimension takes place in chapter 8 but in this fanfic it's situated just after chapter 11._

_\- The Milla who goes to that fractured dimension is 'the other Milla' when in this fanfic it's the 'real' Milla the one who goes._

_\- Leia is as well in that fractured dimension but in this fanfic Leia is with the others._

_The reason for those changes is that I needed to advance Gaius and Alvin relationship so they could have that talk about the Chimeriad (and specially about Wingul), and for that I needed to postpone the moment of that fractured dimension. Consequently I've had to change as well the Milla who goes with them, and about Leia not being there it's because I've replaced her for Alvin, although at the end the poor thing hasn't been able to go ^^U_

_Sorry if this information has bored you, but I explain it just in case someone is curious about those changes ;)_


	18. Quieter than usual

New (maybe _too_ long) update! :P As always, sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes, I'll be fixing them during the next days - **See the end of the chapter for notes**

Warning: **M scene**

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 18,000,000 galds

Alvin half-opens his eyes still barely awake when he feels the bed creaking slightly. He turns around with a frown and he realizes that Gaius has just got up and he is beginning to get changed.

"What are you doing?", Alvin manages to say, his voice thicker than usual due to the sleepy daze.

"The first train leaves at six a.m", Gaius explains.

Alvin grabs the alarm clock and exhales a sigh when seeing the too-early hour.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the station?", Alvin manages to say between yawns, making Gaius laugh while approaching him.

"Thanks for the offer but I think that you better keep sleeping", Gaius says with a smile, leaning over Alvin and depositing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, I'm fine", Alvin says with a frown, but against his will his eyes are already closing, "I just need a minute or two to…"

Gaius kisses him softly and Alvin manages to return the kiss, although rather clumsily.

"Sleep", Gaius says when they separate, the smile still in place, "I suppose that it'll take me a week or so to leave everything fixed so…"

"Don't worry", Alvin says with a dismissive gesture, "just send me a message when you are going to come back…or ask Rowen to do it if you don't know how", and although Alvin is almost asleep again he has time to chuckle when seeing Gaius half-close his eyes when hearing the allusion to his lack of technical skills.

"Even half asleep you manage to tease me. It's quite a talent what you have", Gaius says with irony, making Alvin laugh.

"Thanks for the compliment", Alvin answers.

After that Gaius kisses him one more time before leaving, and although Alvin closes his eyes he manages to keep awake enough time to hear Gaius whispering an 'I love you' before closing the door, making Alvin have a smile on his face before falling asleep again.

* * *

When Alvin enters the kitchen some hours later he really hopes that Balan has gone already to his laboratory, but as he had expected he isn't that lucky and his cousin is still there, beginning to prepare his breakfast and smiling at him ironically.

"Don't make any comment", Alvin says while beginning to prepare his own breakfast the fastest he can.

"How little faith you have in me, Alfred", Balan comments following Alvin from the kitchen to the room that was at the same time dining room and living room, "I was only going to ask if you've slept well, although I suppose that after doing that much _exercise_…"

"_Balan_…", Alvin says again with a threatening tone making his cousin laugh.

"Okay, I won't say anything more", Balan says, but the smile is still on his face so Alvin has his doubts about that last statement.

They sit down and begin to eat their breakfast. After a brief pause, Balan speaks again.

"But seriously, jokes apart…", Alvin looks at his cousin with a suspicious frown but it immediately disappears when he realizes that the smile that Balan has on his face right now doesn't have any teasing on it, "I'm happy that you've found someone"

Alvin's eyes open wide and against his will he can feel himself blushing a little.

"Yeah, me too", he says finally after clearing his throat.

There is another little pause, and as Alvin has feared, Balan talks again.

"Charming, handsome, rich, good at sex for the way you were moaning last night…you really are lucky…_ouch_!", Balan rubs his head when Alvin hits him.

"I should have expected that you were going to add something as always", Alvin says with a resigned tone.

"Yes, it's a bad habit of mine"

They have their breakfast in silence for some moments, and although Alvin hesitates at the end he decides to ask.

"And you what?"

Balan looks at him with a confused frown.

"Me what?", he repeats.

"When are you going to say Leia how you feel?", Alvin snaps without preamble, making Balan open his eyes wider just before averting them with an awkward smile.

"I've told you already", Balan says, "I just don't want to risk: she lives here as well, so if I confess and she rejects me the situation between us is going to be awkward as hell and…"

"Bullshit", Alvin interrupts him, making Balan look at him surprised, "you have to be blind if you haven't realized by now how she feels about you:", Balan is about to protest but Alvin keeps talking, using his fingers to begin to enumerate, "she accompanies you to the station whenever she can. She is always forgetting her own appointments but she never forgets yours. She makes sure to cook your favorite foods when she knows that you are going to eat at home despite her cooking skill are not precisely the best. She always asks you about your investigations and she is able to remember what things have gone well and what have gone wrong, and in the last case she always encourages you…in her particular way of shouting at you but that's how Leia is", Balan can't avoid a small laugh when hearing Alvin's last words, "do I really have to keep telling you reasons?"

Balan exhales a deep sigh.

"I've noticed", he ends saying, "and all what you've said are some of the reasons for which I love her"

Alvin's mouth falls open before regaining his neutral expression, because maybe Balan hasn't noticed but the last time they talked about his feelings towards Leia he had used the word 'like', not 'love'…Well, then he had even more motives to push that idiot to act.

"Then, if you know what the hell is stopping you?"

Balan exhales another sigh while shaking his head.

"I know that you are gonna think that I'm only making excuses but I'm just afraid of our relationship worsening if at the end I am mistaken and she doesn't feel the same…and no, Alfred, all those reasons don't necessarily prove anything because Leia is kind with everybody, and she would do that for anyone"

Alvin opens his mouth to protest but at the end he closes it again exhaling a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, I won't insist anymore", Alvin says at the end, "but I seriously think that you are being a dumbass"

Balan laughs softly.

"Maybe", he admits, "but for now things are fine as they are, and I like it that way"

_But they could be better between you two, idiot_, Alvin thinks to himself although he doesn't say anything. After all, he didn't have any right to intervene in his cousin's decisions.

"Alfred, can I make you a question?", Balan says suddenly, and when Alvin nods he speaks again, "Just out of curiosity, who was the first who confessed? Gaius or you?"

Alvin snorts.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Balan chuckles.

"Okay. It seems that being a coward is a family matter"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"Yes, it seems that way", Alvin hesitates. He wasn't going to insist anymore but since Balan has brought the theme he decides to speak again, "and just so you know: when Gaius confessed, he didn't have any idea about my feelings, and in fact at that moment I was denying how I really felt…and I'm pretty sure that if Gaius hadn't said me anything, we wouldn't have been together now"

Balan stares at Alvin with widen eyes, as he didn't believe that he had said those words, and certainly Alvin couldn't blame him: after all, the old Alvin would have never spoken about his private life like that.

"So… and I promise you that I won't mention this matter anymore…", Alvin says after clearing his throat, a little embarrassed for being saying all that serious stuff, "I'm going to borrow an advice that a friend much cleverer than me gave me at that time: when you really want something, you have to risk everything to have it, and not to let the coward part that is afraid of the consequences decide", Alvin ends the sentence clearing his throat again, "in other words, don't be a jerk and tell Leia how you feel"

Balan stares at Alvin for some more moments before beginning to laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh", Alvin exclaims blushing, "damn, I don't know why the hell I've said you anything…"

At that moment Balan puts his hand on Alvin's forearm, making this one look at him.

"I'm not mocking at you, idiot", Balan says with a smile, "I just wasn't expecting those wisdom words coming from your mouth…although it's rather evident that Rowen has been the one in saying them to you"

Alvin stares at Balan in disbelief.

"You're really creepy sometimes, you know?"

Balan shrugs.

"It's one of my multiple talents"

"Hey, don't borrow my lines!"

Balan chuckles.

"But now seriously: thanks for the advice. I can't promise you that I'll be able to follow it right now but I'll seriously try"

Alvin smiles resignedly.

"By the way, what happened at the end with that spyrix last night?", Alvin asks changing the subject. After all he had already done all he could and the rest depended on Balan, so it was useless to keep insisting.

"Oh right", Balan comments, "at the end I couldn't tell you anything since you were…"

"_Balan_!"

"…I was gonna say: 'already sleeping'", Balan finishes looking at Alvin with a smirk, and Alvin gulps because it was true that this time Balan wasn't going to say anything, "but well, since you've brought the subject again if there is something about it that you want to share…"

"_No, thanks_", Alvin snaps immediately, and Balan only chuckles as response.

After teasing Alvin a little more, Balan explained him that the spyrix of his last investigation has lost a little control but that at the end they had managed to stabilize it without major problems. They continued speaking about Balan's investigation and Alvin's new job until they finish their breakfast, and some minutes later Balan was already leaving towards the laboratory.

"Good luck with your extra nice client", Balan comments.

"Thanks, I'll need it", Alvin says with a resigned smile, and Balan is about to leave when he turns around again.

"Oh, and remember that you owe me a lamp. If you have a moment remember to buy me one, the same model if you can", Balan says with an amused smile.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, just go already", Alvin snaps, and with a laugh Balan leaves the apartment leaving Alvin standing in the dining-living room with his arms crossed. Well. He better get to work.

* * *

As always, the estimation that Yurgen and Alvin did at first about how much time was going to take them to organize all the products that must be delivered was a little optimistic, so at the end instead of a day Alvin had to spend two days and half without leaving their office in Trigleph because they hadn't realized that some of the products of the list needed special permissions in order to be imported.

Consequently, Alvin lost much more time than he had expected trying to obtain those damn papers before discovering that it was going to take almost a damn month to have them. Yurgen called the client saying the bad news (Alvin wasn't in the mood to do so because probably he would end insulting the client) and the man said that a month was too much time so he was willing to pay almost the double if they managed to do it in two weeks.

When hearing that, Yurgen and Alvin immediately decided to fabricate all the products that couldn't be imported instead of keeping trying to obtain the fucking permissions, so during the rest of the week Alvin spend all the time making a list of the materials that were needed to fabricate the final products, separating them in which could be obtained by hunting monster and which had to be bought. Meanwhile Yurgen was in charge to find people disposed to fabricate those products in Elympios and to calm the client when he called to see how things were going.

Like that, a week passed and Alvin received a message from Gaius, although he was rather sure that Rowen (or Muzét, since she was with them as Gaius' bodyguard) had been the one in writing it because normally when Gaius sent a message it was usually accompanied by a couple of more messages in blank, or it was sent split into two, as if Gaius had used accidentally the 'send' button. But well, the thing was that Gaius told him that it was going to take him more than a week to come back, and Alvin immediately responded saying that it was no problem because he was going to be busy for almost another week.

And now there he was, sat in one of the chairs of the living room (it was Sunday so he couldn't be in the office) revising the list of the materials, both of his arms resting in the table by the elbows and his hands sustaining his head trying to remain awake when suddenly the door opens.

"Hellooo!", Alvin raises his head completely awake when hearing that unexpected voice.

"Hey, Leia", he says with a smile, "I didn't know that you were going to come. What happens? Can't you stand Milla's rhythm of works anymore?"

Leia laughs and approaches the table, sitting down in the chair just in front of Alvin.

"Nah, we're used to it by now. My boss just called me", she explains while grabbing one of the multiple scattered papers and beginning to read it with curiosity, "it seems that there is something very important that he wants to discuss with me", he exhales a nervous laugh, "I just hope that he doesn't fire me…"

"Of course not, idiot", Alvin says with a reassuring tone before adding with a teasing one, "the worst case scenario is that you'll have to search another cat"

"Ha ha ha", she says with irony, but she is smiling, "by the way, what are all these materials?"

Alvin explains to her what had happened during those two weeks.

"Geez, paperwork sure sucks", Leia says with a grimace while Alvin nods apologetically, "hey, do you want me to help you tomorrow with the hunts?"

Alvin tries to not to show how much he'd appreciate that before answering.

"It's not necessary. After all you are busy with your articles and…"

"I don't have anything to write right now", Leia interrupts him, "so tomorrow I'll go with you"

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Leia. If I was single I would kiss you right now"

Leia chuckles.

"Sorry, even if you were single I doubt that I would like it", Leia says with a smile, "I don't like beards very much"

Alvin tries to keep quiet but he had to answer to that.

"Oh, then maybe you'd like to kiss Balan, since the only hair that he has is probably in his…"

"_Alvin_!", Leia almost shouts while reddening.

"…I was going to say 'head'", he ends the sentence with a smirk, and yes, he knows that he has just imitated what Balan had made to him but he wasn't there right now to make him notice that, "oh my, Leia, what a dirty mind you hav…_ouch_!"

"It's the last time that I offer you help", she threatens, but she has the hint of a smile on her face so her words lose credibility.

They talk for a little before Leia goes to take a shower while Alvin keeps going with the list of the materials, his eyes threatening to close again, and in fact he is sure that he has fallen asleep without realizing when the door opens again, making him jolt for the surprise when Balan appears.

"I see that you're doing an exciting job", Balan comments with irony while Alvin rubs his eyes trying to focus.

"Yeah, exciting to death", Alvin agrees while resting his head on the table. He wanted to sleep so badly but he had to finish that list first…What a shit.

At that moment he hears Balan speak from the corridor with a patient tone.

"Alfred, you've left the bathroom's light on"

Alvin's eyes open wide while raising his head.

"Balan, wai…!"

But it's too late, because at that moment Alvin hears a high-pitched girl cry followed by a 'What the hell?!' exclamation and then a door slamming shut again.

"Damn, Balan, don't you know how to _knock_?!"

"And don't you know how to use a damn_ bolt_?!"

"I thought that to _close_ the door was enough since the normal thing to do is to _KNOCK_!"

Alvin closes his eyes. Crap. He knew that he was going to have the blame for that…and as he had expected, at that moment he can hear fast steps approaching and a completely red and angry Balan appears.

"You…you've done it on purpose, haven't you?", Balan says with such a threatening tone that Alvin gulps despite the fact that in a fight he has clearly all the possibilities to win…theoretically.

"No, I swear it", Alvin says immediately, "I'm sorry, but you haven't given me time to warn you and…"

At that moment a furious Leia appears with a towel around her body and another covering her head, some locks of hair out because of her hurry to leave the bathroom, and the poor Balan turns even redder than before… and certainly Alvin couldn't blame him, because the truth was that Leia looking like that, with her cheeks red for the embarrassment and most of her skin exposed, was sexier than he had imagined.

"Don't put the blame on Alvin", Leia says glaring at Balan, whose eyes are looking everywhere but Leia, "it's your fault for having entered without warning, geez", she puts her arms akimbo, "it's common sense that if in a house there are three people living the normal thing to do when a door is closed is…"

"Leia, your towel…", Alvin warns, making her frown confused before looking at where Alvin was pointing and realizing that with her change of position the towel had slipped down a little and her breasts were almost showing completely. She exhales a little cry and uses one of her hands to keep the towel in place, while keeping the other one on her hip.

"Thanks", Leia says with a little smile before glaring at Balan again, who by now has his eyes closed, one of his hands sustaining his glasses at his other arm closed over his chest, the posture that he always adopted when he was embarrassed, "as I was saying: when in a house there are more than one person living then…"

"Leia, please, could you get dressed before continuing this conversation?", Balan almost pleads, still without looking at her.

"Ha!", she says with a satisfied smile, "I'm not going to fall for that: you only want extra time to think something to reply and…"

"No, idiot, I just can't possibly concentrate in _anything_ but you if you are like this", Balan snaps staring at her, making Leia's mouth fall completely opened while Alvin's eyes widen at his maximum for his cousin's words. Okay, that wasn't a confession but still…

Leia opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before clearing her throat, her cheeks even redder than before.

"O-okay, if that's the case I'm going to get changed b-but this conversation hasn't finished!", she says.

"Of course not", Balan replies after clearing his throat as well, "although it's rather clear that I am the one who is right"

"_What_?!"

Alvin rubs his eyes while they began to do discuss again. Damn. Balan seriously had to work in stopping adding sentences.

* * *

Alvin was seriously fearing to spend the dinner hearing those two discussing, but surprisingly when Leia finally joined them after drying her hair and putting her pajama on (a couple of short red pants and a short-sleeve white t-shirt) the first thing that she commented was that she had a reunion with her chief the next day initiating a normal conversation, without mentioning anything about the bathroom incident. Balan stared at her in disbelief but fortunately he was clever enough not to bring the matter again and continued the conversation normally as well, so at the end they had a rather nice and calm dinner.

When they finished eating, they spent an hour or so watching TV, and Alvin noticed how as the time passed Leia was mysteriously closer and closer to Balan despite the sofa was big enough so the three of them could be sitting without touching the other two, and suddenly the next time that Alvin looks at the pair Leia has her head resting on Balan's shoulder _and_ this one's arm is surrounding her back, his hand resting lightly on Leia's hip. Alvin can't avoid a smile and although a part of him is dying to make a comment he decides not to say anything. He didn't want to ruin their moment.

However, after some minutes Leia announces that she is going to retire because she has to get early the next day (her reunion was at 8.30), and when Balan and Alvin are alone the last one can't hold back any longer.

"Stalking her in the bathroom, holding hands in the sofa… I'm glad that you have finally followed my advice, although the stalking thing could have been more subtle…"

"Shut up, asshole", Balan says, but he has a smile on his face. Alvin laughs.

"Well, at least I suppose that your doubts about her feelings have disappeared", Alvin comments. Balan sighs.

"Yes…more or less", Alvin glares at his cousin when hearing the last part of his sentence.

"Please, tell me you're joking or…", Alvin begins, and fortunately Balan laughs.

"Yes, I am", he says with a smile, and Alvin is about to speak when Balan continues, "but no, Alfred, precisely for that I'm not going to say anything yet"

Alvin smirks.

"Well, at least you have changed the 'I'm not going to say anything' to an 'I'm not going to say anything _yet'_", Alvin comments, and he exhales a laugh when Balan blushes a little, "oh please, please, confess while I'm present, I want to see you babbling"

"Go to hell", Balan snaps.

"Hey, you owe me: after all thanks to me you've managed to tell Leia that you…how was the sentence…? Oh yes: 'I just can't possibly concentrate in _anything_ but_…_'"

"_Alfred_…", Balan threatens while Alvin begins to laugh, and at the end Balan only sighs before retiring to his room with a resigned smile.

Not much time later Alvin retires as well and he can't avoid sending a message to Gaius saying him what has happened between those two. The response comes a couple of minutes later and this time he is sure that Gaius has been the one in answering because the message is split into two and with some letters bad written, but well, he manages to understand that Gaius is saying him not to be too busybody.

Alvin smiles to himself. It wasn't necessary for him to be one. The things between those two were advancing on his own rather smoothly.

* * *

Alvin takes back his words about things between Leia and Balan going smoothly the next day.

He has barely finished having breakfast with Balan when the door slams opened and a really cheerful Leia appears.

"Great news!". Leia exclaims in an excited tone.

"Well, it seems that you haven't been fired", Alvin comments with a teasing smile.

Leia laughs, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Nope, nothing like that: you know that I'm trying to write an article about how Elympion and Rieze Maxian feel towards each other, right?", when the both of them nod she continues, "okay then: two days from now a very influent Elympion politician is going to make a party, and…", her smile widens even more, "the chief has asked me to be the journalist who goes to interview him!"

"Wow, that's awesome, Leia", Alvin says with a smile.

"Right? Right?", Leia exclaims, "like this my article would be published for sure! Maybe even I win a prize! Although the chief has warned me that I have to be elegant so I'll have to buy a dress and damn, I don't want to waste my money on that"

Alvin begins to laugh, and he is about to tease Leia when Balan speaks.

"Who is the politician?"

Alvin stares at his cousin surprised, because first, it's the first time that he speaks since Leia has entered the apartment, and second, his voice and expression are completely serious.

"Umh…his name sounded something like Blewdin, or Bladin, or…"

"Blowdin?", Balan suggests.

"Yes, that!", Leia exclaims, and it seems that she finally realizes Balan's tense expression because her smile slowly disappears, "what's the matter?"

"Leia, don't go to that party

Leia's eyes open wide.

"What? Why?", she exclaims.

"That man…he is not a good piece: rumors say that he is allied with Exodus, and it's well known his disdain towards Rieze Maxia. Besides, his ladies reputation is not very good either and…"

"I don't care", Leia interrupts Balan, "look, I'm not going to marry him, I just want to interview him, and if he thinks like that about Rieze Maxia, I think that's something useful that I can use in my article so…"

"Are you deaf?", Balan snaps, making Leia shut up immediately for the surprise since she wasn't expecting that rude tone from him, "what part of 'allied with Exodus' you don't understand? He hates Rieze Maxia, and I've just told you as well that his behavior with women is absolutely disgusting: what the hell do you think it'll happen if a Rieze Maxian woman tries to interview him?"

Leia frowns.

"Are you afraid that he tries to do me something?", her frown increments, "what do you think I am? A defenseless girl?"

"No, just an idiot one"

"What had you just said?!", Leia exclaims crossing her arms.

"Hey, guys…", Alvin begins looking at them alternatively, "I think that you should calm…"

But as Alvin fears, he is completely ignored.

"That you are an idiot, that's what I've said", Balan repeats standing up crossing his arms as well, "if you go to that party you are going to be surrounded by Elympion, and I can assure you that a lot of them are as bad as Blowdin or worse, so if something goes wrong it won't matter how strong you are because…"

"I'm going to a party, Balan", Leia says, "a PARTY. I'm not going to any private club or to reunite with him alone: there will be a lot of people, and I don't think he is that idiot to try anything because his public image would be damaged. Besides, I'm pretty sure that I can beat those nobles without any problems in case things turn bad"

Balan exhales an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, to try to reason with you is worse than talking to a wall"

"I could say the same thing", Leia snaps, "geez, can't you see that it's a great opportunity to show the rest of the world how Elympion nobility see us? How many articles do you think that have been written about that?"

"I don't care", Balan snaps, and Leia's eyes open even wider, "I don't care what those jerks think, and I find ridiculous that you are losing your time trying to write an article about them"

Leia opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before speaking again, and when she does her voice is trembling a little and her eyes are a little brighter.

"Then don't read it, but I know that it's an interesting article, and although you are probably right and this man is rubbish he is still an important man, and people want to know how this kind of persons thinks"

"Okay, then go", Balan says, "go and risk yourself just because some idiot people are interested in what an asshole has to say"

"But who do you think you are, my father?", Alvin looks at Balan and as he had supposed his expression tenses a little more, "I'm not a little girl anymore so don't treat me as one, and just so you know I don't need your protection or your permission, _daddy_"

Alvin exhales a sigh, because one of Balan's main worries about confessing his feelings was the age difference which was between him and Leia, and although Leia hadn't done in on purpose, those words surely had hurt him more than she could know.

"You know what?", Balan says with a resigned sigh while beginning to walk towards his room, "Do whatever you want"

"Yeah, that's what I'll do, don't worry", she says just before Balan's door closes with a slam.

Alvin exhales another sigh and looks at Leia, who is still staring at Balan's door but her frown had disappeared and now she was biting her bottom lip, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Leia…", Alvin begins, but she shakes her head and after drying her eyes with a rude gesture she manages to smile at him.

"Umh…didn't you want me to accompany you to your hunts?", she asks with a pretended cheery tone that clearly indicates him that she doesn't want to talk about what had just happened.

"Yep, let's go right now", he says with a smile while standing up and he can see how Leia's expression turns into a relieved one.

"Kay, I'll go grab my things", she says almost running to her room, and when Alvin is alone he exhales a resigned sigh. Seriously, how damn idiots those two could be?

* * *

The only advantage of Leia being angry with Balan was that her combat skills were more powerful than usual, so in just one morning Alvin had half of all the materials that he needed when he had calculated that, alone, he was going to spend another couple of days to reunite them.

"What? Do you want to leave already?", Leia exclaims when Alvin suggests leaving Rusalle Road and coming back home to have lunch, "b-but if we continue maybe we manage to have all the materials by the end of the day"

Alvin exhales a breathless gasp while drying the sweat from his forehead.

"Leia…", Alvin manages to say, "we've spend four hours fighting without resting. I think that for today is more than enough", Leia opens her mouth to protest so Alvin continues, "and if you don't want to come back to the apartment we can eat in the place you choose", Alvin winks at her with a tired a smile, "my treat"

Leia blushes a little before smiling with embarrassment.

"Okay", she says with a nod, "thank you, Alvin"

"Don't mention it. After all thanks to you in just another day I'll have all I need…if I manage to keep your rhythm…"

"Oh, come on, I didn't know you have so little stamina", Leia says before smiling teasingly, "poor Gaius, I'm sure that he has to do all the job when…"

"_Leia_…"

She begins to laugh before exhaling an 'ouch' when Alvin hits her head lightly. Well, if she was able to tease him that meant that she was in a better mood than before, although Alvin knew that the moment Balan and Leia meet again the awkward tension would come back, so for now the less they see each other the better.

By when they arrive at Trigleph they were so hungry that they enter the first place that catches their eye. Fortunately the place wasn't very expensive, so although they ordered enough plates to feed the whole group Alvin paid the tip without protesting.

"God, I'm going to take a three hours nap when we come back", Alvin says putting his arms behind his head. Leia is still finishing her second dessert and she doesn't say anything, lost in her thoughts, so Alvin speaks again although he didn't want to bring the matter again, "what are you going to do?"

Leia shrugs.

"I suppose that I'll visit some shops to try to find something to wear at the party", she says.

Alvin nods to himself.

"Do you want me to accompany you?", he asks, and he tries to avoid a relieved sigh when Leia shakes her head without hesitation, a little smile on her face.

"No, don't worry. Besides, boys are just a pain in the ass when going shopping"

"Look who's talking", Alvin says laughing, "since when do you like that?"

Leia exhales a sigh.

"Since never but the chief insisted in the 'elegant' part", she leans her head on the table exhaling another sigh, "crap, surely a pretty dress would be extra expensive. I would prefer to waste my money in a new camera"

Alvin exhales a resigned sigh, and he is about to offer her help when he remembers something.

"Hey, why don't you ask Driselle? She will surely had a lot of dresses, and her constitution is very similar to yours"

Leia raises her head with her eyes snap opened.

"Hey, great idea! I'm going to call her right now", she grabs her phone and without waiting one more second she calls Driselle.

Both girls talk for some minutes and when Leia hangs up there is a big smile on her face.

"Okay. I'm going to Sharilton", she announces.

"What? Right now?", Alvin says surprised.

Leia nods.

"Yep. If I take now a train to Marksburg I think that I can be at Sharilton by night", she says standing up.

"But it wouldn't be easier if she sent you the dresses?"

Leia shakes her head.

"I don't want to take the risk that something happens to them during the travel. Besides, I'm sure that to send the package is going to cost me more than going directly, and it's been a while since I've seen Driselle so it would be nice to spend some time with her"

Alvin nods, and he hesitates but at the end he decides to speak.

"Leia…", she looks at him surprised for Alvin's serious tone, "do you really need to avoid Balan that much?"

Leia gulps, and she opens her mouth to say anything but at the end she closes it and exhales a laugh, although it's not a happy one because her eyes immediately begins to shine in a rather suspicious way and her voice trembles a little when she talks.

"Look, I know that it maybe seems that way but I'm not trying to hide from him or anything like that but I…", she clears her throat when her voice fails, "…I'm just too angry with him, and I know that if right now I see him I'll probably say something that I'll regret later, something that maybe makes him hate me even more so for now…until all the interview thing passes I…I prefer not to see him because…"

Alvin stands up and hugs her, and he can feel his shirt getting a little wet when Leia buries her head in his chest because of the tears. Damn Balan…Alvin understands that he was worried and that he didn't like the idea of Leia going to that party but damn, he could have said things differently. And definitely to say that Leia's article was going to be useless had been a really low blow.

"Okay, let's go before people begin to rumor that I have an affair with you", Alvin says casually, and he is relieved when Leia exhales a laugh, a true one, and nods.

"Yes", she says, and after she has dried her eyes she smiles again, "towards the station!"

"Yes, ma'am", Alvin says with an inclination before following her.

Alvin makes Leia company until she takes the first train before coming back to the apartment, and he is about to go to his room to take his awaited extra long nap when his mobile begins to sound. Alvin exhales a frustrated sigh before answering without looking at the screen of his phone.

"If the client has called you again to add some more objects to the list I swear that…"

"Hello, Alvin"

Alvin exhales a surprised gasp when hearing Gaius' voice, making this one chuckle. "Hey", Alvin says with a smile, "sorry, I thought that it was my partner"

"Don't worry. Have I caught at a bad time? You sound tired"

"No, not at all, it's just that I've spent all the morning hunting with Leia and we've ended a little exhausted"

"Oh. All right"

Alvin frowns when hearing Gaius' tone.

"What?"

There is a little pause.

"No, it's just that I'm going to be in Trigleph until the end of the week and I was thinking about visiting you, but if you prefer me to come in any other moment…"

"Come here immediately, _idiot_", Alvin snaps, but he can't avoid happiness slip in his words, and it seems that Gaius notices it because he exhales a soft laugh.

"Okay"

Alvin shakes his head and he is about to insult Gaius again when at that moment he hears a knock in the door. Alvin stares it for some seconds. _No_. It couldn't be…

Alvin approaches the door with a couple of long steps and when he opens it Gaius is there, looking at him with eyes mix amusement and guiltiness.

"Sorry", he begins, "but maybe you preferred to rest and I didn't want to…"

Alvin drags Gaius inside with a rude movement and after closing the door he makes Gaius lean against it with a complete lack of finesse to kiss him violently, and he can't avoid a moan when immediately Gaius responds surrounding his waist with his both hands, returning the kiss with the same necessity.

"Damn, how idiot are you?", Alvin asks when they separate, "were you really thinking that I was going to say 'no' to see you?"

Gaius shrugs.

"Well, since I'm going to be quiet a time around here you could have wanted to wait until being completely recovered…", Gaius stops talking when realizing how Alvin is glaring at him, "okay, next time I won't warn and I'll simply show up, better?"

"Yes, much better, your Majesty", Alvin says with a smile.

They kiss again for some moments before Alvin realizes that they are both with their jacket still on, so he separates a little so Gaius could remove it and removes his as well.

"Is there something that you want?", Alvin comments then, and he is about to go towards the kitchen to see what he can offer him when Gaius grabs him forcing their mouths together again in a rather passionate kiss.

"Besides you?", Gaius says with a sensual tone when they separate.

Alvin's mouth falls opened before exhaling a snort trying to compensate his blushing.

"Seriously, since when our roles have been reversed?", Alvin says with irony, but damn, the truth was that his heart was beating slightly faster because of what Gaius had just said.

Gaius chuckles before kissing him briefly again.

"Sorry", he says, "and no, thanks, I've already eaten"

Alvin nods.

"Okay then. I was planning to take a nap but if there is something that you want to do…", Alvin glares at Gaius when this one raises his eyebrows with an amused expression, "...and no, know-it-all, this time I wasn't insinuating anything"

"Oh, really?"

Alvin's glares increments when hearing Gaius say that genuinely surprised, and he is about to reply but at the end he doesn't say anything because Gaius had any right to be surprised since if he wasn't still worried about Balan and Leia's matter he would suggest without hesitation to do it taking opportunity of them being alone…

"Alvin", this one jolts in surprise when he realizes that Gaius is looking at him with a serious expression, "has something happened?"

Alvin exhales a resigned sigh and he begins to speak: he tells Gaius about Leia's interview, her fight with Balan, and her decision to spend those two days in Sharilton until the party.

"…so that's how things are", Alvin finishes with a resigned smile, "now they are ignoring each other, and the best part is that things between them had just begun to move"

Gaius nods in silence while Alvin keeps staring at the floor with his arms crossed, his body in tension for the intense morning but mainly for having had to pretend to have fine with Balan and Leia (especially with Leia) when the truth was that he had wanted to hit those two for being such an idiots.

"Alvin, can I ask you something?"

Alvin comes back to reality.

"Sure", he says forcing a real smile, "sorry, you come to see me and I'm telling you all this drama stuff and…"

"Join me in a bath"

Alvin blinks a couple of time.

"What?"

"Join me in a bath", Gaius repeats, and Alvin is about to laugh for the contrast between the suggestion and Gaius' serious tone, "when there is something that bothers me a bath always helps me to relax"

Alvin stares at Gaius for some moments before exhaling a laugh.

"And how do I know that it's not an excuse to take advantage of me and my perfect naked body?", Alvin asks with a teasing smile.

Gaius chuckles.

"I admit that you and your body are rather tempting, but I promise you that my intentions are purely innocent right now"

Alvin laughs again for Gaius' choice of words and finally he nods.

"Okay, then. Show me how good those baths of yours are"

* * *

Some minutes later, Alvin is still thanking Gaius internally for the suggestion.

They were both in the bathtub, Gaius leaning against the border and Alvin sitting between Gaius' parted legs, his back facing Gaius' chest, both of his arms resting by the elbows on the bathtub edges, and his expression one of deep relaxation since the king was giving him an extremely pleasurable hair massage.

"Gaius…seriously, it's not necessary…", he exhales a satisfied moan (yes, he had protested when Gaius was moaning during his massage in the tent and he was doing the same right now) when Gaius increments slightly the pressure of his fingers.

"Don't talk and relax"

"But it's not fair…", Alvin begins to say, and this time he manages to suppress another moan when Gaius' fingers begin to make slow circular movements by biting his bottom lip, "you are tired too for sure and…_ouch_!", Alvin exhales a little cry when Gaius pulls a little his hair, "okay, I get it, no talking, but next time I'll do it to you", and since Alvin was with his back turned he can't see Gaius rolling his eyes with patience.

Gaius continues for some more minutes, and when Alvin realizes that his eyes are beginning to close he grabs one of Gaius' hands making him stop the movement.

"Alvin…"

"If you continue I'm going to fall asleep", Alvin explains turning his head to look at Gaius, "I'm fine, seriously"

Gaius stares at him for some moments, and he seems to notice that, in fact, Alvin's tension had completely disappeared because at the end he nods as putting his arms in the same position that Alvin, while this one leans backwards against Gaius resting his back against the king's chest, his head resting on Gaius' shoulder.

"Does I bother you?", Alvin asks since he had taken for granted that he could adopt that position.

Gaius smiles and turns his head to his side to deposit a soft kiss on Alvin's temple.

"Not at all", he says, and Alvin can't avoid a relieved smile when hearing the answer.

"Have your negotiations gone well?", Alvin asks after some moments.

"Yes", Gaius answers, "as always there are a couple of people giving us trouble but as we had expected thanks to Chancellor Marcia support now we have some more allies"

"Good", Alvin says with a smile, "and what about Muzét? Is she a good bodyguard?"

Gaius exhales an amused laugh.

"Yes, she takes her job very seriously… although she is still a little overprotective"

"What do you mean?", Alvin says looking at Gaius with curiosity.

"Well, in the last reunion there was a particularly undesirable person who didn't agree with my suggestions and who made the mistake of using his finger to tap at my chest…and the next thing that happened was that this individual was floating in the air upside down"

Alvin burst out laughing.

"Oh damn, that is so much like Muzét", he says between laughs.

"Yes, she is rather impulsive", Gaius says with a resigned but affectionate tone, "of course after that there was no possibility to convince that man to firm the accord but well, I had assumed that negotiations with him weren't going to be possible"

Alvin nods.

"That man seems to be as fantastic as the one Leia is going to interview"

Gaius looks at Alvin with curiosity.

"That's right, at the end you haven't told me who is that politician"

Alvin remains silent for a moment trying to remember the name.

"I think that his name was Blowdin", and when Alvin can feel Gaius tensing he knows that he has said the name right, "what, do you know him?"

"Yes, it's one of the closest allies of the man who Muzét traumatized. Does Leia know that rumors say that he is allied with Exodus?"

"Yes, Balan told her, but she still wants to go"

Gaius nods. There is a little pause before Alvin speaks again.

"Gaius… honestly speaking: who do you think is right, Leia or Balan?"

Gaius thinks for a little before answering.

"I understand Balan's concern but I think that what Leia is trying to do is the correct thing: although Blowdin is a complete disgrace of human being he is rather popular among the extremist Elimpyon and he has an important position in politic, so despite his opinion is against everything I'm trying to achieve I think that it should be presented to the people the same way Chancellor Marcia's or mine is"

Alvin smiles.

"I knew that you were going to say something like that"

Gaius smiles as well.

"And you? What do you think?"

Alvin shrugs.

"I think that what you've said has sense, and I know that everyone should be able to express his opinion, but honestly a part of me is with Balan and I really don't give a shit about those persons have to say", Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin's tone, "but well, I understand Leia too. And besides she is a journalist: she has to be impartial if she wants to do her job well"

"Yes. It's not an easy job", Gaius agrees.

Alvin exhales a frustrated sigh.

"I want Leia to do that damn interview already so she and Balan can be fine again", Gaius chuckles and Alvin looks at him surprised, "what?"

"Nothing", Gaius says looking at him with amusement, "it's just that you are always teasing Jude or Ludger about how good they are but you are the same"

"Hah?! Come on, I'm not _that_ good", Alvin says, and yes he is realizing that he is offended for having been called 'good', "it's just that it's a pity that they had discussed when…", Alvin glares at Gaius when realizing that he is suppressing a laugh, "you know what? I've thought it better: I'm going to rest right now and ignore you complet..."

Alvin tries to get up from the bath but at that moment Gaius uses both of his arms to surround him tightly and when Alvin turns his head to protest Gaius kisses him passionately, and although Alvin tries with all his forces not to melt into the kiss at the end he is unable to do so and returns it with need, tilting his head to the side so Gaius could deepen it more easily.

"You are using way too much this technique to shut me up", Alvin says with an accusing tone.

"Yes, I know", Gaius says with a cocky smile, "but as long as it's effective I'm going to keep using it"

Alvin laughs.

"Bastard", he says, but he kisses Gaius again, turning his body a little to not to tense his neck too much, and the slight change of position makes Alvin's lower back connect with Gaius' crotch making him exhale a gasp, "sorry, are you oka…?", but then Alvin shuts up when feeling something unexpectedly hard against his lower back, and he can't avoid a smirk, "oh, it seems that you are more than okay down _there_"

Gaius exhales an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry, it's been a while and it seems that I'm more sensitive than usual"

"Don't worry, your Majesty, it's normal since I am so damn attractive", Alvin says with a teasing tone, and after hesitating a little he adds, "do you want me to…?"

"No"

Alvin's eyes snap opened before exhaling a laugh.

"Wow, that was quickly. I didn't know that I sucked that much in…"

"You know that it's not that", Gaius says with a patient smile kissing Alvin briefly, "but I know that right now you are not in the mood"

Alvin is about to protest, because seeing Gaius reacting like that when he had only touched him accidently had just made his lower half react as well. However, as Gaius had suspected another part of him had doubts about doing anything until things between those two calmed down because he would be a jerk to be enjoying so much when they were that bad…

"Sorry. I know that I shouldn't be worried because it's their problem but…"

"Alvin", this one shuts up immediately when hearing Gaius' almost angry tone, "Balan is your cousin and Leia is like a sister to you, it's perfectly normal that you care about them so don't you dare to apologize"

Alvin can't avoid a chuckle.

"Okay, your Majesty…but I promise that I'll compensate you for this", he can't help to add, and when Gaius rolls his eyes with patient Alvin laughs and kisses him again, "I love you"

Alvin doesn't know who is more surprised: if Gaius or himself when he says that without thinking. It was the first time that he has said it first, and it seemed that Gaius had realized for the way he smiles.

"You can keep your compensation. What you've said is enough", Gaius says, and Alvin can feel himself blushing when hearing Gaius say that completely serious, and he is about to reply something harsh trying to cut out the sappiness when they hear a door slamming closed.

"Well, it seems that Balan is back", Alvin comments after clearing his throat, and he is about to stand up to leave the bathtub when Gaius kisses him again, and of course his hurry to leave immediately falter.

"Me too", Gaius says with a smile, and Alvin huffs.

"You are too sappy, you know that?", he snaps, but he can't avoid a smile while returning the kiss.

A couple of minutes later Alvin leaves the bathroom partially dressed (his pants on but his upper body naked since he hadn't dried his hair yet) and when he enters the living room Balan is still there.

"Hey, you've come soon"

Balan looks at him surprised.

"Ah…yes, well", he looked more absent than usual.

"Gaius has come", he comments, "I suppose that he will be here from time to time until the end of the week"

"Oh, okay", he comments, and then he seems to finally realize Alvin's appearance because his eyes open wider, "emh, have I interrupted…?"

"No, don't worry", Alvin says with a dismissive gesture, and when Balan only nods before moving towards the sofa he has to suppress a sigh because if everything was normal Balan would have teased him for sure. Who was going to tell him that he was going to miss that?

"By the way, Alfred", Alvin focus on Balan again when hearing that completely false casual tone, "where is Leia?"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he decides to be completely honest.

"She has gone to Sharilton", Balan's eyes snap opened with confusion so Alvin immediately continues, "she is going to ask Driselle to lend her a dress for the party"

Balan stares at Alvin.

"And of course she couldn't ask her to send them instead going all the way there", Balan says with sarcasm before exhaling a snort.

Alvin is about to say the excuse that Leia gave him about not wanting to ruin the dresses but he knows that Balan wasn't going to buy it.

"Look, I know that I'm probably intruding but don't you think that you were too harsh with her? I understand that you don't want her to go to see that jerk but it's her job, and she likes it, so saying her that her article was…"

"I know", Balan says interrupting him, while removing his glasses to rub his eyes, "I still think that it's a mistake to interview that asshole but I understand that she wants to do it, and for that reason I've come back earlier, to apologize…but if her answer is to run away from me instead of trying to talk to fix things out then I think that it's better if…"

"She hasn't run away", Alvin says immediately, "but she was afraid of worsen things even more between you two if she came back here so she has decided to be there until having the interview"

Balan averts his eyes lost in his thoughts, but it seemed that his previous tension has partially disappeared, and Alvin is about to speak again when he hears steps approaching and when he turns around Gaius is there, already dressed but his hair still wet and pushed a little back, and he can't avoid his heart to skip a beat because damn, his boyfriend surely was handsome.

"Good afternoon", Gaius says while inclining briefly his head, "I apologize for having come without warning"

Balan shakes his head with a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. You can come whenever you want as long as you pay for the things that you break when…"

"Fuck, you aren't going to stop mentioning that, right?", Alvin says with a resigned tone, but the moment he sees Balan laughing he can't avoid a relieved sigh. At least he seemed better now that he knew that Leia hadn't disappeared to avoid him. That was something.

At the end Alvin didn't take any nap, and after Balan retired to his room to finish some things of his investigation Alvin spent the rest of the afternoon taking notes of the materials that he had obtained that morning while Gaius finished some paperwork on his own. They were sat in the dining-living room round table, and Alvin couldn't help to notice the difference between the way his papers were scattered without any kind of order while Gaius' ones were perfectly organized. Alvin smiles to himself. When they live together it was going to be funny the contrast between them…Alvin gulps. Wait a minute…Had he just thought about living with Gaius, the King of Rieze Maxia, as a real possibility…? Really? Shit, how idiot he could be? That was never going to happen: they could be together, of course, but their relationship was going to always be a secret, and he had assumed that…so why the hell had he just thought something so stupidly happy and impossible…?

"Alvin", this one jolts in surprise when Gaius says his name, "I think that you should rest: you have been with the pen on the paper for almost a minute and you haven't written anything"

Alvin is about to protest but at the end he only exhales a tired sigh. Yes. He better rest before having more stupid thoughts.

"Yeah, I think you're right", he says while stretching his arms over his head, "are you going to stop as well?", he asks when seeing that Gaius is still writing something that it seems like a real important letter.

"I have to finish a couple of things", Gaius comments, "so you can tell your cousin to have dinner if you want. I'll join you later"

Alvin is about to nod when an idea comes to him.

"Do you need help?", he asks, and he frowns for the way Gaius looks at him, "what? I'm not going to offer you help writing politically correct letters but if there is something that you have to organize I can help"

Gaius hesitates.

"Well, I have to check that these papers have all the signs in place", he comments while signaling a rather big mountain of papers, "but I don't need to do it right now so you don't need to…", by when Gaius has ended the sentence Alvin has already grabbed the mountain of papers and has begun to check them with a concentrated look. Gaius smiles at him, "thank you"

"My pleasure, your Majesty", he says with a smile, and after Gaius leaned over him to kiss him they continue with their task.

Thanks to Alvin's help they manage to finish in another half-an-hour. The three of them had dinner and although, as always, Balan sat on the coach to watch some TV Alvin excused himself because he was too tired.

"Go ahead", Gaius says then surprising Alvin, "I would like to talk to Balan for a bit, if you agree of course", the last sentence was directed to Alvin's cousin, who looks at Gaius surprised.

"Oh, yeah, no problem"

If Alvin hadn't been that tired he would have remained as well, but right now he knew that he was unable to contribute anything useful to the conversation since his eyes were already closing, so he decides to come back to his room.

Alvin falls into the bed, falling into a half-asleep daze, and he is about to get asleep completely when Gaius enters the room.

"Oh, you're still 'awake'", Gaius comments with a smile, because certainly Alvin wasn't asleep but it would be a lie to say that he was awake.

"How much time has passed?", Alvin asks.

"Fifteen minutes or so", Gaius says while beginning to get undress to put his pajama pants (or more accurately, Alvin's pajama pants).

"Can I ask about what you've talked about?", Alvin asks more awaken now that Gaius was completely naked in front of him, and that was something that (according to him) must awake anyone.

"I've just calmed him about Leia being in danger at the party", Gaius comments, "because although it's true that some unpleasant people are going to assist, some allies of Chancellor Marcia are going to be there too, and with them there she is safe for sure"

Alvin nods.

"I don't know if tomorrow I'll be able to see you", Gaius comments while entering the bed and lying next to Alvin, who immediately turns to his side to get closer to him, leaning his chin over Gaius' bare shoulder.

"Seriously, I don't know how you can stand so many reunions", Alvin comments while yawning, "at least will you be here at night?"

Gaius turns his head to look at Alvin.

"I hope so", Gaius says leaning forward until his lips almost touch Alvin's, "because to sleep with you is one of the things that I miss most when we are apart"

Alvin's breathing hitches. Now he was completely awake.

"Fuck", he exhales making their lips connect rudely, and to his surprise instead of the surprised gasp that he was expecting from Gaius, the king only kisses him back with force, tongue slipping into his mouth without waiting for permission, "fuck, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?", Alvin says with an accusing tone although he regrets having done so when he sees guiltiness appearing on Gaius' eyes.

"Sorry", Gaius says with an embarrassed tone, "I promise you that I didn't know that you were going to react that much to that", Gaius kisses Alvin softly, "forgive me, let's sleep. Tomorrow we both have an intense day"

And then, at last, truth slaps Alvin and he is about to hit himself because how could he have been so damn stupid? He wanted Gaius right now, and Gaius wanted him as well, so why the hell was he forcing them both not to do anything? Just because an idiot part of him had thought that he should feel guilty for feeling good when Balan and Leia were angry? Fuck, he could imagine the faces that they both would make if he said them that: Leia would hit him for sure and Balan would make a sarcastic comment and would tease him for a while, because it wasn't his fault that they both had discussed so he didn't have to feel guilty for _anything_, and right now he was being a jerk for making Gaius feel guilty, so he was going to compensate him. Right now. So when Gaius is about to turn around, Alvin forces him to look at him again, and he has time to see Gaius' surprised expression before smashing their lips together again, this time his tongue being the one in introducing into Gaius warm mouth.

"Alvin…", Gaius manages to say when they separate and Alvin begins to attack his neck, "Alvin…you don't have to…"

"Sorry", Alvin says, making Gaius look even more surprised, "sorry but I want you now so damn much…do you think I'm a jerk for that?"

And yes, he knows that he is too damn unsure because despite his previous arguments he can't avoid asking Gaius about it, although he doesn't know if Gaius is going to understand what he is trying to say…However, at that moment the king smiles at him reassuringly and Alvin knows that, incredibly, he has understood him.

"No, you aren't", he says, "you would be one if you didn't care at all for them. However, it's true as well that, sometimes, there are things that only the people directly involved can solve, and at that point is when you shouldn't feel guilty for not being able to do anything"

Alvin gulps. Gaius had read him completely since the beginning, and despite knowing that he hadn't said anything in order to respect his wishes by sacrifacing his own urges…damn, how could he be so lucky having someone like that by his side…

"Oh, and by the way", Alvin focuses again when hearing Gaius' ironic tone, "You should never feel ashamed of wanting me. It's normal since I am so damn attractive"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"Idiot, don't steal my lines", he snaps kissing him again while climbing on the top of him, settling his hands on either side of Gaius' head while this one settles both of his hands in his lower back, "but seriously, I'm sorry for having…"

Gaius forces his lips together again and Alvin can't avoid responding to the kiss without hesitation.

"Do you think that you can shut me up only with that?", Alvin says with a teasing smile, despite that now he is a little breathless, and Gaius notices that because he smiles.

"In fact I would like just the contrary", Alvin frowns with confusion and before he could react his back is again on the mattress, Gaius being above him with a predatory smile, "if I had to choose…", he leans until he is whispering just into Alvin's ear, making this one hold his breath, "I would like you not being able to remain quiet at all"

Gaius ends the sentence settling his mouth on Alvin's neck and licking it hungrily, making Alvin exhale an aroused moan while grabbing Gaius' back with force. Damn how could Gaius have learned to be so fucking hot?

"But despite that", Gaius says stopping attacking Alvin's neck to look at him again, "I do think that tonight we should be quieter than usual"

Alvin nods in agreement, because one thing was that Balan didn't blame him for being with Gaius and other thing was that he didn't feel annoyed if he was a loud as usual. It would be as if he was being reminded that Alvin has a boyfriend and he was still single…and yes, Alvin had though 'still' because he really believed, at the end, Leia and his cousin would be together.

"Okay", Alvin says, "I'll control myself, but if I still am too noisy you have my permission to use the methods that you consider convenient to shut me up"

Gaius exhales a laugh.

"Like putting a gag on your mouth?", he says with irony.

Alvin smirks seductively.

"Or any other thing that you want", he says in a low tone while lowering his hand between their bodies to make it rest on Gaius' crotch lightly, and Alvin can't avoid a wave of satisfaction traverse by his body when Gaius exhales a deep breath while a little blush appears on his cheeks. It seemed that despite having improved in being seductive Gaius still was embarrassed when Alvin said certain things. And god, he loved that. Maybe too much.

"Definitely, I have still a long way to surpass you", Gaius comments, and he says it with such a serious tone that Alvin can't avoid a chuckle.

"Don't be greedy, your Majesty", he says with a smile, "At least leave me be the best in one thing"

Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin's words before leaning over him and capturing his lips again. They kiss calmly during some moments, hands exploring the other one's body without any hurry, but inevitably at the time passes the kisses turns more heated, the breathings that are resounding in the room become heavier and slightly faster, and the soft touches change into almost rough tugs at the other one' clothes, and in a matter of time the bed is beginning to creak lightly due to the grinding of their both naked bodies, clothes already dropped and forgotten on the floor.

"Gaius…_aah_…!", Alvin moans against Gaius' shoulder when this one begins to suck his neck again, his hands digging more in the king's back and his hips moving without stopping for a moment the pleasant friction.

"Sssh", Gaius whispers against his ear, making Alvin shudder, "don't tell me that this is only what it takes to make you 'speak'", he adds with a teasing tone, causing Alvin to laugh.

"Of course not", Alvin snaps before kissing him again while Gaius' hands settle on his nipples and begin to caress them initiating a circular movement, making Alvin arch his body while biting his bottom lip to avoid moaning again. Damn it. Why the hell did he have to be so noisy by nature?

They continue making out for some more minutes, and Alvin manages to remain (almost) quiet while Gaius keeps his attentions on his chest and his neck. However, the inner tension for having been suppressing the moans has made Alvin more sensitive than usual, so when Gaius begins to go down to his body with the clear intention of taking him in his mouth, Alvin immediately stops him.

"Don't", Alvin says with a hurried tone, and when Gaius looks at him questioningly he continues, "if you go down now I don't think that I can remain quiet"

When hearing those words, Gaius tries to maintain his face neutral but Alvin glares at him because he can clearly see the subtle satisfaction. Okay. He was going to erase that pretended neutral expression with one blow.

"So…", Alvin says with a casual tone while grabbing one of Gaius' hands and approaching it to his mouth, "could you help me to prepare?", and oh god, the moment he takes a couple of fingers inside his mouth Gaius' expression immediately changes into a one of suppressed lust making Alvin smirk while keeping licking seductively his fingers. And now, the final blow, "after all two weeks have passed since the last time and I think that I am tighter than usual so…", he lets Gaius' fingers slide out from his hot mouth and then he incorporates until his lips are teasing Gaius' ear, "…please: be gentle with me…_Erston_", and he ends the sentence biting softly Gaius' earlobe.

Gaius' reaction is just what he had expected, and with a low groan Gaius grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him forcibly, tongue ravaging his mouth with such intensity than Alvin can't avoid an aroused shiver through all his body.

"Seriously…", Gaius begins to say with such a deep voice than Alvin bites his bottom lip to not to exhale an aroused gasp, "sometimes I really think that you really want to make me finish even before having started"

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius' accusing tone.

"I trust in your ability to hold on, your Majesty", he says with smile kissing him again, "but now seriously: it's true that maybe it takes me more than usual to be prepared"

Gaius nods, and after hesitating a little he speaks.

"In that case, can you lie down on the bed?"

Alvin looks at Gaius with curiosity but obeys, putting his hands under his head as he was about to receive a massage.

"Like this?", Gaius nods again and then Alvin loses him when the king situates just behind him. Alvin frowns, "Gaius?"

Alvin feels then Gaius' both hands settling on his ass separating his buttocks, and before he could ask anything more Gaius speaks again.

"Hold your voice down"

And then despite Gaius' warning Alvin can't avoid the first moan escaping his mouth when instead of the finger that he was expecting Gaius uses his tongue directly on his entrance, introducing it just a little, licking it lightly but firmly at the same time.

"Damn…", Alvin exhales biting his bottom lip with such force that he is afraid of making it bleed, while his hands begins to grab the mattress with force when Gaius' tongue becomes more confident initiating a swirling movement, "Gaius…oh damn…_stop_…"

"Why?", Gaius asks while depositing a kiss in Alvin's lower back at the same time that he introduces his two coated fingers on Alvin, and thanks that his entrance was looser for the previous caressing Alvin doesn't feel almost any discomfort, "don't you like it?", Gaius adds with a thick voice while licking down again from the top Alvin's ass until reaching his entrance again, causing Alvin to suffer a shiver while a gasp escapes through his greeted teeth when Gaius moves his tongue again.

"Gaius…_fuck_…I-I can't…_aah, shit_!"

Alvin literally buries his head into the pillow and bites it to prevent the uncontrollable moans from sounding too much, because Gaius had chosen to add the third finger at that moment finding as a result that fantastic spot inside him without stopping using his tongue all along, transforming the pain that he should be feeling into pleasure. Too much pleasure.

"Gaius…_oh damn_…", Alvin exhales when he feels his own hips beginning to move against Gaius, "Gaius, I'm fine already, please, _stop_"

And this time Gaius obeys, and after depositing a final kiss on Alvin's ass he leans against him, and Alvin can't avoid another shudder when feeling Gaius' erected cock against his lower back and his firm chest touching his back lightly.

"Are you able to continue?", Gaius asks kissing softly the back of Alvin's head, and this one immediately turns his said to his side and reaches back to grab Gaius by the back of his neck forcing him down into a hungry kiss, their tongues dancing frenetically, their fast breathing mixed together.

"I'll consider that as a yes", Gaius comments with a smile, "turn around then"

And Alvin is about to obey but then he realizes the position he is in right now and his heart begins to beat faster for the anticipation.

"No", he says, making Gaius look at him confused, "let's do it like this"

Gaius' confusion increments.

"Excuse me?"

Alvin doesn't say anything, he only pushes Gaius back a little so he can incorporate and situate himself on his four, arms completely extended and palms flatted on the mattress, and then he turns his head back to look at Gaius, with seems to have been holding his breath while Alvin was positioning himself.

"Let's do it like this", Alvin repeats using a seductive tone that sounds a little shakier that he had intended, although it seemed that Gaius hasn't noticed it for the way his eyes are staring at Alvin, chest is going up and down with a faster pace than before.

"Alright", Gaius says, and it seemed that Alvin wasn't the one who was willing to do it like that because Gaius' voice has sounded breathless as well.

Gaius situates behind Alvin and settles his hands on Alvin's ass again, and this one can feel that they are trembling a little.

"If…", Gaius clears his throat and tries again when his voice fails a little for the suppressed tension, "if it hurts say it and we…"

Alvin turns around and kisses Gaius hard, holding his bottom lip between his teeth a little before separating.

"Take me already, your Majesty", he says with a reassuring a smile before positioning again.

He hears Gaius exhaling a deep breath, and then after leaning against him to deposit a kiss on his shoulder while whispering a soft 'I love you', Alvin can feel his buttocks being separated again and Gaius finally entering him.

Alvin immediately bites his bottom lip when the piercing feeling invades him with intensity, hands grabbing the sheets with force, and Gaius seems to notice his tension because he immediately leans over him again and deposits another kiss on his back.

"Should I keep going?", he asks, and Alvin can't avoid smiling when hearing Gaius too worried tone.

"Yes, don't worry", he says.

Alvin can feel Gaius giving him a quick nod and then without stopping kissing and licking his back for a moment he continues entering him until he is completely settled inside, and Alvin finally lets out the breath that he hadn't realized he has been holding. Damn, after two weeks of sex abstinence he was feeling as if it was his first time again. He had to remember to prepare himself from now on when Gaius were going to be absent.

"I'll begin slowly", Gaius says while beginning to push out.

"Yes, please", Alvin says way too quickly, making Gaius exhale a soft laugh.

"Hold on a little", he whispers, and then he initiates a slow pace.

It takes Alvin a little to adjust, but thanks to Gaius care the pain is almost non-existent and in less than a minute Alvin is beginning to rock back against Gaius without being conscious about it.

"Gaius…", Alvin exhales when beginning to feel that familiar warm about to set in his stomach, "you can go faster"

Gaius doesn't answer, but Alvin feels Gaius' hands moving from his ass to his hips just before speeding up, and Alvin can't avoid moaning despite his mouth is shut closed. If he was like this already he didn't want to imagine what would happen when Gaius touched his prostrate…

…however, Alvin finds to just a couple of thrust later, and he has to literally let his head fall forward burying it into the pillow again to prevent a loud gasp.

"Sorry", Gaius says misinterpreting Alvin's reaction, "did that hurt…?"

Alvin exhales a laugh that is muffled against the pillow.

"No, just the contrary so don't you dare to stop again", he tries to say it as a command but at the end it sounds more like a plea, and he can hear Gaius exhaling a relieved laugh before leaning against him again.

"Your wish is my command", it's the deep response that goes directly to Alvin's member, and then Gaius moves again, thrusting into Alvin rougher than before while brushing every time Alvin's sweet spot, making him turn his hands into fists while moving his hip back meeting Gaius.

"Gaius…oh fuck…_Gaius_"

Alvin can hear Gaius' heavy breathings behind him lightly muffled for the sound of his hips slapping against his ass, the gripping of his hands incrementing his force every time that Alvin exhaled his name.

"Alvin…god…", Gaius exhales leaning forward to kiss Alvin's back again as thrusting harder, faster, and now the last one can feel Gaius' abs connecting with his lower back with every movement causing him to shiver when feeling Gaius' hot body connecting with his in such a passionate manner.

After some moments Alvin's legs begin to give up, and he exhales a frustrated sigh because damn, he was feeling too good right now and he didn't want to change the position.

"Alvin…you okay...?...Your legs…", Gaius asks between thrusts. Damn it, why was he so damn perceptive?

"Don't worry…_nngh_…I'm fine so…hey!"

At that moment Gaius begins to push Alvin towards the mattress until he falls into the bed facing down again, and although like this he could let his legs rest, with the action Gaius wasn't in Alvin anymore, and that had just left him with a frustrating empty sensation.

Alvin turns his head back with a frown to look at Gaius.

"Damn, I've said that I'm fine so why…_mmfh_!"

Gaius leans over Alvin again kissing him roughly, his chest resting lightly on Alvin's back not allowing him to move. He grabs both of Alvin's hands and pins them on both sides of Alvin's head, settling his own hands over Alvin's and intertwining their fingers together, and when they finally had to stop the kiss to take some air, Gaius incorporates again and after straightening a little his arms for a better leverage he sinks into Alvin again with one long and hard stroke, causing Alvin to moan against the mattress while grabbing Gaius' hands with force when the king begins to pound into him forcibly and fast.

"Oh god…_oh Erston yes_…aaah…!"

Alvin can hear Gaius exhale groans of pleasure above him, and when Alvin begins to moan Gaius' true name the king's movements become faster and harder, now brushing Alvin's prostrate every single time, and _god_, Alvin has to bite the sheets under him while almost squeezing Gaius' fingers, still intertwined with his own, because he couldn't possibly avoid the moans anymore: he couldn't remain quiet when Gaius' hot body was grinding against his relentless and with such desperate passion, when his sweet spot was being assaulted every time that Gaius fills him completely causing all his body to tremble for the overwhelming pleasure, when his cock was being stroked against the sheets with every thrust of Gaius' hips…damn, Alvin was surrounded by multiple sensations and it was good, too good, too fucking good that he didn't want to stop feeling all that suffocating heat despite he knew that he was close to his limit.

"Oh damn…_aah_…god, Gaius…I can't…!", Alvin begins to say rocking back, trying to take Gaius in rougher, deeper. Shit, he wasn't going to last much longer but he didn't want that pleasure to finish yet, damn it.

"Me neither…", Gaius exhales against Alvin's shoulder while incrementing even more the pace, his movements erratic and losing rhythm, "god…I love you…"

And those last words spelled in such a breathless way make Alvin lose himself completely and while exhaling Gaius' true name he comes against the mattress, all his body trembling, and just a couple of thrust later Gaius reaches his orgasm as well, his back arching slightly and arms shaking while filling Alvin with his release.

After a couple of seconds, Gaius leans over Alvin again, and after kissing him lightly on the shoulder exhaustion finally wins over him and makes him fall to de bed just next to Alvin, eyes closed and breathing still way faster than normal

"Are you alive?", Alvin asks with irony while curling against Gaius, making him smile while opening his eyes again.

"Yes, I am", he says using his hand to retire some bangs from Alvin's sweated forehead, "although it seems that after two weeks my stamina has worsen up"

Alvin exhales a soft laugh.

"Don't worry your Majesty, it didn't seem like that to me at all", he says with a smile while kissing Gaius softly, "so…you've liked it? The posture I mean"

Gaius nods.

"Yes. Although I still prefer to see your face while doing it"

Alvin smiles. He knew that Gaius was going to say something like that.

"Well, that's easy to solve: the next time that we do it like this we can use a mirror so _I _can see your erotic expression as well"

Gaius laughs and kisses him. They remain embraced for a little while before Alvin realizes that they have made quiet a mess in his bed and after kissing Gaius again he manages to stand up, although his legs are still trembling a little for the intense encounter.

"I'm going to grab a towel or something", Alvin puts his pajama on in a rush and he is about to leave when he hears some noises coming from the living room and he realizes that it's the TV, "hey, it seems that Balan hasn't heard us after all"

He says making Gaius laugh when hearing Alvin's triumphal tone.

"Now be careful with not being fooled: I think that your cousin is able to make you say the truth without realizing"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry", Alvin says with a reassuring wink, and he has time to see Gaius rolling his eyes with resignation before leaving.

The bathroom was just in front of his room and from the corridor he could partially see the living room, so instead of entering the bathroom immediately he gives a quick look and when he realizes that he can't see Balan on the sofa he approaches it with a confused frown, and when he arrives he sees his cousin lying down in a curled position completely asleep, some papers crumpled around him.

Alvin can't avoid the temptation and before looking back to check that Gaius was not there (because surely he would reproach him what he was about to do) he grabs one of the papers and straightens it, and when he reads it he can't avoid a smile because it seemed that Balan had been thinking in ways of apologizing to Leia and the paper in hand had one possible apology written on it.

Alvin exhales a soft sigh, and after covering Balan with one of the blankets that were usually kept next to the sofa he comes back to the bathroom. Damn it. If when Leia came back he wasn't willing to forgive Balan he would have a serious talk with her without caring at all to be called a busybody from then on.

* * *

The next day passes without major incidents: as Gaius had warned he is out almost all the day, and when he came back at night Alvin was already sleeping, because he had spent the whole day hunting the rest of the monsters managing to obtain almost all the materials, and the moment he came back home in the afternoon he went directly to sleep without bothering to have dinner and getting changed.

In fact, Alvin was so tired that he only realizes that Gaius has slept with him when he wakes up the next morning and sees Gaius' pajama perfectly placed in one of the chairs. He had also given him a note saying that (in theory) he would come back that night as well.

He scratches the back of his head with a sigh. Damn job, he wanted to finish it already, he was even missing to do the jobs with Jude and the rest despite he knew he would end worn-out because of Milla…

At that moment Alvin's mobile begins to sound and when he looks at the screen he realizes that it's Leia. His eyes snap opened. Damn, he had almost forgotten: today was finally the day of Leia's interview.

"Hey", he greets, "what's up, mini journalist?"

Leia chuckles on the other side.

"Hi, Alvin. How is the material's searching going?"

"It's gone well, I've almost reunited everything I need"

"Oh, congratulations then!", Leia says with a happy tone, "I'm going to leave Sharilton now so I'll be at Trigleph around seven"

"Do you want me to pick you up at the station?", Alvin offers.

"Umh…yes, please, like this you can help me to carry the bags"

Alvin chuckles.

"How many dresses have you brought at the end?"

There is a little pause.

"Eeeh, hehe, only one but it has various parts. You'll see when I arrive"

Alvin frowns with curiosity and he is about to ask for more details when at that moment Leia exhales a gasp.

"Crap! My train is about to leave! Sorry, Alvin, if I don't run I'll lose it. See you this afternoon!"

Leia hangs up before Alvin could say anything more, so he only smiles resignedly before leaving the bed. He had a lot of time until he had to go to the station so he spent the morning hunting in Rusalle and _finally_ he managed to reunite all the damn materials by lunch. After eating he took a long nap and by the time he got up it was time to pick Leia up, so he goes there immediately and when he arrives Leia is already there waiting for him.

"Holy crap, just what the hell are you going to wear?", says Alvin as a greeting staring at the multiple bags that surrounded her, and he tries to peek in one of them but Leia immediately stops him from doing so.

"Hey, don't look!", she exclaims.

"Okay, okay", Alvin says taking all the bags resignedly.

"Umh, Alvin…", he looks at her surprised when hearing her hesitating tone, "is Balan at home?"

"No, he is still in the lab", to Alvin's surprise instead of the relieved expression that he was expecting to see, Leia shows a disappointed one, "why? Did you want to see him?"

"What?! No, I just…", Leia says immediately, but then she suddenly stops and exhales a sigh, "never mind, let's go"

Before Alvin could ask Leia anything more she begins to walk (or more accurately run) in front of him so he can't do anything more than shut up and follow her.

They arrive at the apartment in barely ten minutes, and when they enter Leia immediately takes all the bags in a hurry.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed. Thanks for your help"

"But I thought that the party was at nine"

"Yes, it is, I just want to show you what I'm going to wear. I'll be back in a moment"

And then she disappears into her room. Alvin blinks a couple of times confused before sitting on the coach. Damn, just what was Leia going to wear? With all the bags that she had it surely was a super elaborated dress…he better prepare the mobile to capture Leia's transformation into a lady.

Alvin takes his phone, and he has just selected the camera when he hears Leia's voice.

"Okay, you can look"

Alvin raises his head, and his eyes snap opened for the surprise when instead of the supposed elegant dress that she was going to wear, Leia appears with black suit pants, a single pink shirt, a black waistcoat and a black jacket, although the last one she wasn't wearing it on…in other words: Leia appears wearing a suit.

"Am I too ridiculous?", Leia asks immediately when seeing Alvin's expression.

"No, no, not at all! In fact I think that this suits you much more than a dress", Alvin says with a smile, making her chuckle a little embarrassed.

"Thank goodness"

Alvin laughs when hearing Leia's relieved tone.

"Umh…can I ask you why the sudden change?", Alvin asks, "I mean, you seemed quite disposed to ask Drisselle for a dress so…"

Alvin shuts up when realizing the way Leia is blushing.

"Well…heehe…yeah, that was the initial idea but…", Leia scratches the back of her head, and then her blushes intensifies a little more, "you have to promise me that you're not going to laugh, okay? And that you're not going to tease me either", she threatens suddenly surprising Alvin.

"Okay, okay, you have my word", he says raising his hand in a peaceful manner.

Leia takes a deep breath and then she speaks again.

"The thing is that I asked Drisselle about the dresses, and in fact since she was so excited to be able to help me with something related to fashion I think that I tried almost everything that there was in her wardrobe", she can't avoid a chuckle before continuing, "So at the end I was hesitating between two dresses that were rather beautiful…and then…", she bites her bottom lip looking at the floor, "I finally chose one, and then Driselle commented: 'oh, yes, with this you're going to be spectacular. I'm sure that no one will be able to look away from you'…and then I realized it. I realized that I didn't want that: I didn't want to wear a dress to show off, or to make everyone look at me, and when I thought that in fact that 'everyone' was going to be people like Blowdin I couldn't choose the dress because…"

Leia exhales an embarrassed laugh and makes a little pause, and then, just at that moment, Alvin sees out of the corner of his eye how the door of Balan's room opens noiselessly and how Balan himself gets out from it and leans against one of the walls of the corridor, his eyes fixed on Leia with surprise, and Alvin doesn't know how he manages to keep his face neutral because what the fuck is his cousin doing there instead of being in the laboratory?

The only explanation was that Balan had come back when he had gone to the station, and probably he had heard Leia and him talk but he hadn't wanted to go out his room fearing her reaction…but well, that didn't mattered at all: the only thing that mattered was that Leia was about to say something, and Alvin didn't want to risk that she didn't say it if she knew that Balan was listening because it seemed that it was something that he should really hear, so Alvin just looks at Leia again, pretending not having seen his cousin.

"…because I realized that if someday I want to wear a dress to be pretty for someone, that someone will be a person who I really love, not just some damn Elympion nobles"

Alvin chuckles, and when he looks at his cousin again he sees that he has a smile on his face, and he is about to warn Leia about him just when suddenly an idea comes to his mind. Maybe it could work…

"Good decision, minijournalist. I think that Jude would be happy with your decision…", Leia stares at him, redder than before, and although Alvin is tempted to see what face Balan is making he doesn't deviate his eyes from Leia and continues talking with a pretended confused tone, "wait, weren't you talking about Jude?"

Leia rolls her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. After all you've been teasing me are you really going to pretend that you don't know who I'm talking about?"

Alvin smirks. _Oh yes_. She had fallen into the trap.

"Sorry, Leia, but I think you have to be more specific…"

Leia exhales an exasperated laugh.

"Okay, I get it: you only want me to say it loud, don't you?", she says crossing her arms, and Alvin can't avoid smile widely. Oh damn. Her reaction was going to be priceless…

"To say what, Leia?"

"That I love Balan", she snaps, and then Balan can't avoid exhaling a gasp and it seems that Leia thinks that it's Alvin the one who has exhaled it because she smiles triumphantly, "hah! You didn't think that I would be able to say it, right?"

Alvin smirks.

"Nop, I didn't…and I think that Balan either", and then, he points with his head behind her, and oh god the way her beautiful green eyes snap opened while getting pale is better than Alvin had imagined.

"No way…", she exhales, and then she turns around, "_NO WAY_!", she repeats now almost with a shout when she sees Balan standing there, "I…", she turns to look at Alvin with a glare, "_you_…", she turns to look at Balan again, "this…what I've said it's not…I mean, I just…"

And then Leia's blabbing is cut when Balan approaches her taking opportunity of her current lack of reaction and while grabbing her face between his hands he kisses her. Alvin can see how she opens even more her eyes, and Alvin manages somehow to react in time to grab his phone and capture that moment: the first kiss between those two idiots.

"You…", Leia begins when Balan finishes kissing her, "this means that you…"

"No, I was just bored so I've kissed you", Balan comments with a sarcastic tone, and when Leia's eyes open at its maximum Balan rolls his eyes, "Of course I love you too, idiot, but just so you now I still think that it's a bad idea to go to that damn party so promise me that you won't do anything stupid and that you'll take care"

Leia stares at Balan for a moment just before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again, and after recovering from the surprise Balan's surrounds her tightly and returns the kiss.

"And just so you know this doesn't mean that I forgive you for not wanting to read my article", Leia adds when they separate, but there is a big smile on her face.

Balan smiles as well, and he is about to reply when his eyes fix on Alvin.

"Emh…Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me, you can keep going as I wouldn't be here", Alvin says with a wide smirk while sustaining the mobile in front of him, pointing at the pair with it. Leia turns to look at him as well.

"Wha…? Hey, don't you dare to take pictures!", she exclaims while blushing.

"Why? You are both, very cute like this, don't you want to send this to the rest to…?"

"Alvin…", Leia threatens approaching him who immediately stands up from the sofa.

"Come on, don't be like that", Alvin says teasingly while beginning to circle the sofa to avoid Leia, "I've taken very good pictures, you can choose which I send"

"_Alvin_!"

During the next moment a persecution at the living room takes place with Leia trying to take the phone from Alvin while he keeps teasing her about sending a picture (although he hasn't any real intention to do so), and they only stop when Balan mentions that Leia should be getting ready to the party and she immediately stops with a 'Crap!', running to the bathroom after kissing Balan again thanking him for the warning.

"Well, at the end she has been the first who has confessed", Alvin comments when both men are alone, "you definitely are as coward as me"

Balan rolls his eyes but he can't hide the happiness on his expression.

"You've fooled her to do it, so I don't think that it counts", he replies.

"Point taken", Alvin says after laughing, "but at the end everything has gone right so you can't complain"

Balan laughs.

"No, and I won't do it", he says, and after hesitating a little he speaks again, "umh…is it true that you've taken pictures or were you only teasing her?"

Alvin smiles teasingly.

"If you want them I can make you a special price to obtain them…"

"Can you remind me who is living in my house since more than _a year_?", Balan comments casually while adjusting his glasses, making Alvin turn pale, "I think how _damn_ much that certain someone would have to pay if I decided to collect all the rents that…"

"Okay, okay, okay, I haven't said anything"

Alvin snaps immediately while Balan smiles at him with his usual enervating satisfied smile, and Alvin can't avoid smilimg together with him because first, _at last_ his cousin and Leia were together, and second (and most important): now finally he could make Leia pay for _all the teasing_ he had suffered when she discovered that he was with Gaius. Alvin smiles widens. Oh damn. The next days were going to be _really_ funny.

* * *

**I know that this chapter has probably been very focused on Balan and Leia, but I needed to advance their relationship because: first, in the next chapter some things that have been mentioned about them will be important for the relationship between Alvin and Gaius, and second…I enjoy so much writing Balan/Leia pair and I was dying to put them together already xD Hope you've liked the chapter despite that ;) As always: feel free to leave a kudo, comment, suggestion or critic and thank you so much to the ones who keep reading this story ;)**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now ;)**


	19. Political problems

New update! ^^ - **See the end of the chapter for notes**

**Warning**: brief M scene

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 17,000,000 galds

After sending the pictures to Balan, Alvin came back to his room with the excuse of having forgotten something, but the moment he was alone he sent immediately one of the pictures to Gaius because he knew that he wasn't going to say anything to the rest, and Alvin needed to tell someone about this after all the trouble those two had given.

However, that assumption is destroyed when Alvin has barely sent the message and he immediately receives an answer from Rowen.

[**Rowen 19:17:26**] _It took them longer than I had expected. I would congratulate the new pair but I suppose that you prefer that we don't say anything ;)_

Alvin stares at his mobile. How could Rowen know…? However Alvin has barely read it when almost at the same time he receives a message from almost every member of the group.

[**Muzét 19:17:30**] _Do you have more explicit pictures? :3_

[**Elize 19:17:32**] _Oooh, so cute! o(*3*)o Teepo says that it was rather obvious ^^_

[**Ludger 19:17:35**] _Yes, it was._

[**Milla 19:17:43**]_ Now finally I'll be able to ask someone my doubts about heterosexual intercourse. Jude is still assimilating the news so he is still unable to answer. And we have reunited another million gald in this two weeks lol_

Alvin is still wondering what the hell is going on when another messages arrives and when Alvin opens it he realizes that it's an empty message. Alvin closes his eyes. He should have known…

_Pip-pip._

[**Gaius 19:18:50**] SorrryI waS try ing to

He should have _really_ known…

_Pip-pip._

[**Gaius 19:18:55**] toa answer You an somehw Ive re-sent yor mssage.

…That it was a _terrible_ idea to contact Gaius via message. Alvin is about to call Gaius only to shout at him when he realizes something and gulps. Damn. If Gaius had re-sent the message to everyone that meant…

_Pip-pip_

[**Rowen 19:18:58**] _Don't worry, we've managed to stop the message that was being sent to Leia ;)_

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh, and although a part of him wanted to kill Gaius he can't avoid beginning to laugh, because now that his neck (or more accurately his lower half) was safe from Leia's wrath he could imagine Gaius' horrified face when beginning to send messages to everyone. Alvin smiles and answers to everyone.

_Thank you, guys. And your Majesty, your complete lack of technical skills has been just proved ;)_

He waits for a little while and as he had supposed he receives an answer some seconds later.

[**Rowen 19:19:20**] _Gaius says that it's his mobile fault (he is still trying to answer without success)_

[**Muzét 19:19:23**] _His mobile works perfectly, it's him the clumsy one :D_

Alvin laughs again. He sends a brief response and he finally leaves his room to reunite with Balan. They spend almost half-an-hour talking while the TV is sounding in the background until Leia appears in the living room almost tripping over.

"Geez, I don't know if I'll be able to wear Driselle's shoes", she says. She had already showered and she was wearing the suit again (with the exception of the jacket) and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

"Are you really going to wear them?", Alvin asks with skepticism while seeing how Leia struggles to approach to the sofa.

"They are more comfortable that they look", Leia comments, "I just need a little balance and to get used to…_woow_!"

Leia is about to fall backwards but Balan immediately gets up and manages to catch her in time.

"I think that you need more than 'a little' balance", Balan comments with irony while helping Leia to straighten up again, although he doesn't release her hand when seeing that her standing is still unstable, "besides, don't you think that this heels are too high? You are almost as tall as me…"

"Oh…", Leia says with a teasing smile, "so you don't want me to be taller than you"

Balan half-closes his eyes.

"It's not that at all, idiot", he snaps, but there is a little blush on his cheeks now and Leia notices it because she exhales a laugh.

"Yes, it is"

"No, it isn't",

"Yes, it is"

"_No_, it isn't.

"_Yes_, it…"

Alvin didn't know why but he isn't surprised when he sees his cousin kissing Leia to shut her up. She immediately responds, and although their previous kisses had been rather soft, this time Alvin can clearly see how Leia's tongue slips into his cousin mouth rapidly causing Balan to turn his head a little to the side to be the one in deepening the kiss. Alvin smiles to himself. That same image makes him remember when Gaius tried to shut him up and vice versa.

"Emh, you have a room really near but if you prefer to use the living room to continue this feel free to kick me out"

Balan and Leia begin to laugh during the kiss when hearing Alvin's ironic tone.

"Sorry", Balan says while adjusting his glasses, "I had temporarily forgotten that you were here"

"Thank you, cousin, I love you too", Alvin says with a pretended offended tone that makes Leia chuckle again.

"Well, I'm going to try another pair of shoes", she is about to turn around to go back to her room but when she trips over again she wisely decides to remove them to be able to walk normally, "oh, by the way", she gives Balan a quick kiss with a smile, "_yes_, it is"

By when Balan has realized that Leia has had the last word in her previous 'argument' she is already in her room, so he only exhales a sigh while Alvin begins to laugh when seeing Balan's patient face.

"Get used to it", Alvin says teasingly, "you have chosen to be with her so face the consequences"

And Alvin laughs again when his cousin rolls his eyes with a resigned smile on his face.

* * *

"Seriously, you don't have to accompany me…"

"Don't insist, Leia", Balan says while opening the door.

"But Blowdin's house is very near to Spirius Corporation", Leia protests, "I'll arrive in just ten minutes so…"

"…so it's not a bother at all to escort you there", Alvin completes while pushing Leia from behind, and as he had supposed she stumbles a little because although the shoes that she had finally chosen had much less heels that the first ones that she has tried on, she wasn't used to walk with them yet, "look at you: you can't walk without tripping over"

"Because you've pushed me, idiot!", Leia exclaims, but there is a hint of a smile on her face when she exhales a resigned sigh before looking at Balan, "okay, if you'll feel more at ease while accompanying me…"

"Yes, I will, so stop complaining", Balan snaps taking Leia's hand, making her smile while leaning her head on his shoulder. Alvin smiles to himself but he can't avoid a pang of jealously: they were lucky to be able to act like that without worrying of being caught. Gaius and him will never be able to do so…but well, it was stupid to give it so much importance, because he had known from the star that going out with Gaius was going to mean that, so as long as he and the king could be together he didn't mind to be forced to hide their relationship…and besides he has always been the one who had preferred their relationship remaining secret so why should he be regretting that it had to be like that now? Alvin shakes his head. He should better stop thinking too much.

"Alvin, for a bodyguard you're rather slow. I'm going to fire you…", Alvin focus again when hearing Leia ironic tone, and he realizes that in fact he has remained a little behind the new pair.

"What happens, Leia?", he answers with the same tone, "one man is not enough for you?"

"Yes, precisely for that I allow you to accompany me as well", she says with an innocent tone, and Balan exhales a laugh when seeing Alvin glare at her.

"I see that since you have a boyfriend you don't need keeping being nice with me", Alvin says pretending sadness.

"Idiot, what are you saying?", Leia says with affection while grabbing Alvin's arm with the hand that it's not holding Balan's, "I've never been nice to you in the first place", she adds with a teasing tone.

"You have a point there", Alvin says with a smile.

The three of them leave the apartment and as Leia had said, they arrive at the Spirius Coorporation in just ten minutes, and in another three minutes they are already in front of Blowdin's house, which is already surrounded by apparently important people.

"Well, here I am: out of danger", Leia says with an ironic smile.

"Yes, you are, at least until you enter", Balan says glaring at a particularly disagreeable group of nobles who were looking at them with a superior look.

Alvin is about to reproach his cousin for keeping being a worrywart when Leia makes Balan lower his head a little to be able to kiss him.

"I'll take care, so don't worry, okay?", she says with a much tender voice that she usually uses, making Balan gulp while blushing just before kissing her again.

"Don't worry. I plan to go for drinks with him so he won't have time to be worried", Alvin says, causing Leia to laugh.

"I wish I could go with you two", she says with a resigned tone, and after kissing Balan again and smiling at Alvin she begins to walk towards the house.

Both men remain there until they see Leia showing her identification to the guard of the house, giving them a wave goodbye and entering.

"Seriously, I hate this", Balan says for thousandth time.

Alvin pats his back reassuringly.

"Come on. Let's have our guy's night", Alvin says while grabbing Balan's arm.

"Hah?! I thought that it was a joke", Balan exclaims surprised.

"Of course it wasn't: I'll need some alcohol in my veins if I have to remain awake with you until Leia comes back"

Balan's eyes snap opened when hearing Alvin's words and he immediately adjusts his glasses with embarrassment.

"Alfred, it's not necessary: if you're tired you can go to sleep and I…"

"Yeah, yeah, and you'll begin to think in the worst case scenarios or in impossible tragedies that could happen to Leia", Alvin stops, turns around and taps with his finger his cousin chest, a stubborn smile on his face, "sorry, Balan, but I can't allow that so stop complaining and join me. It will be fun"

Balan exhales a resigned sigh, a small smile adorning his slightly worried face.

"Well, at least I can be sure that you aren't using this as an excuse to go to flirt with some random girl"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"And what do you know about that?", Alvin says with irony, "maybe Gaius and I are in an open relationship"

"I don't think so", Balan says with a casual tone, "besides, I think that if that was the case you would have trouble in finding someone better in bed who managed to make you moa…"

"When you have sex with Leia let's see if you are able to remain quiet", Alvin snaps, and he can't avoid admiring Balan because although he turns completely red in a second he barely changes his expression.

"Maybe you're right but when that day comes I think that I'll be too satisfied to be worried about your teasing", Balan says simply, and Alvin exhales a frustrated sigh when hearing the perfect answer.

"Why do you always know how to reply?", Alvin says with a frown, making Balan laugh.

"Come on, let's got", Balan says with a smile, and when he sees that Alvin is still sulking he adds, "the first round is on me: for your help as a matchmaker"

Alvin's frown immediately disappears, replaced by a smile.

"I'd never say no to a free drink"

Alvin and Balan enter the first bar that they see, and when they realize that besides the nice prices there was a TV in which the party was being retransmitted they decide to remain there.

"I'm going to tell Gaius that we are going to be here", Alvin comments after Balan comes back with their drinks.

"You shouldn't call him that here", Balan comments in a low tone while signaling the rest of the people of the bar.

"Shit, you're right", Alvin says insulting himself internally, and then he realizes the amused face that Balan is making, "what?"

"Nothing", Balan says, "it's just that I find curious that you keep calling him like that when you already know his real name"

Alvin smiles while shrugging.

"I suppose that I'm too used to call him by his 'fake' name"

Balan nods.

"I suppose that for the same reason everyone keeps calling you 'Alvin'"

Alvin laughs while taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not going to complain for that. After all, it's been 'Alvin' the one who has managed to find Jude and the rest, not 'Alfred'", Alvin stares at Balan when this one chuckles, "what?"

"To find Jude and the rest?", Balan repeats teasingly, "come on, Alfred, don't be shy and complete that sentence"

Alvin rolls his eyes.

"Okay, and to find Ga…Erston as well, happy?", he snaps making Balan laugh.

"Seeing how embarrassed you turn when saying something remotely romantic I don't know how the hell you managed to make Erston understand that you loved him", Balan says leaning his back against the chair and crossing one of his legs.

"I'm not embarrassed!", Alvin exclaims, and when he sees Balan raise his eyebrows with skepticism he continues, "okay: try to say that you love Leia without…"

"I love Leia", Balan says immediately.

Alvin glares at him.

"I hate you", he snaps making his cousin chuckle again when hearing Alvin's rude tone. Damn it, why couldn't he be like Balan and say it with such naturalness as well? It was true that the last time he had been the one in saying it first but still Gaius usually said it to him much more than him. Wasn't that unfair? Shouldn't he say it more often?

At that moment Alvin exhales a surprised cry when Balan taps suddenly with one of his fingers his ribs.

"It seems that you are as ticklish as always. Gaius knows about that?", Balan asks with a teasing tone.

"No, he doesn't know", Alvin replies, "and why the hell have you…?"

"Because you were thinking too much right now", Balan interrupts him with a soft smile, "I was only teasing you because I find funny (and rather cute as well)…", Alvin frowns when hearing that last adjective but Balan continues ignoring his expression, "…that despite how damn evident is that you love him you have such difficulties in saying it aloud. But that isn't bad, and you'll really be an idiot if you think that you have to force yourself in saying it more, because I can assure you that Erston doesn't need that at all"

Alvin stares at his cousin and averts his eyes while clearing his throat. Damn it, why was he so obvious? _Damn it, Alvin, don't blush, don't you dare to blush now_…

"You're blushing"

"Do you want me to leave? Because I promise you that I will", Alvin snaps making his cousin almost spit his drink due to the laughter when hearing his offended tone. However, Alvin's offense lasts almost nothing and evidently he doesn't leave, and in fact they had just ordered a second round when suddenly Alvin feels a couple of delicate hands covering his eyes and he jolt for the shock.

"What the…?"

"Don't be scared, sweety. I don't bite", when hearing that sensual tone sounding just in his hear he can't avoid a shiver despite the fact that he recognizes immediately that voice.

"Damn you, Muzét", he exclaims. He hears her chuckling from behind and when she retires her hands he turns around to look at her, "I'm a compromised man, don't tempt me like…"

His joke is cut suddenly as his eyes snap opened when seeing Muzét clothes.

"Wow", he can't avoid exclaiming making her chuckle again, because instead of her usual dress now she was wearing completely normal clothing: a couple of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a denim jacket and a black cap very similar to Leia's, and it was curious because although normally Muzét was usually dressed sexier than that Alvin can't avoid thinking how beautiful she was right now.

"Oh my Alvin: staring at Muzét with such a look when having a boyfriend is not very adequate"

And finally Alvin realizes that Muzét is not alone, and that indeed Rowen and Gaius are at both of her sides, looking at him with amusement.

"So you finally notice us", Gaius comments with irony, making Alvin scratch the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Sorry", he excuses himself, "but it's her fault for being so gorgeous…", he shuts up when seeing Gaius raises his eyebrows with amusement, "okay, it has been a really bad excuse but…"

"Erston, Alfred is ticklish", Balan snaps suddenly, "I just comment it in case that you want revenge for having such a flirtatious boyfriend"

"Hey! I wasn't flirting! I just…"

Alvin shuts up when the rest begins to laugh, including Gaius, so he just takes his beer with a resigned sigh and drinks. Rowen goes to the bar to order their drinks while the rest take their places: Gaius next to Alvin and Muzét next to the king, and the moment Gaius sits down he rests his hand on Alvin's thing briefly and smiles at him, making Alvin return the smile as well. Damn it, if Gaius wasn't a king he could kiss him right now without any problem…Alvin insults himself internally. Enough of that, geez: he could kiss Gaius as much as he wanted when they come back home so it was idiot for regretting not being able to do it now.

"So, why that sudden change of appearance?", Alvin comments looking at Muzét.

"It has been Rowen's idea", she explains, "since we are really near to that idiot's house if I was dressed as always we could catch some unnecessary attention"

Alvin looks at them confused.

"But I've warned you just twenty minutes ago, have you gone to buy those clothes in that time?"

Muzét nods with a cheery smile.

"Yep, and it has been really funny because…"

"Muzét…", Gaius begins with a threatening tone that makes Alvin look at them even more intrigued.

"Oooh, don't be like that, let me tell him!", Muzét pleads.

"Tell Alvin what? That the shop owner thought that Gaias was Muzét's father?", Rowen comments casually while depositing the drinks on the table and sitting next to Muzét, who immediately begins to laugh while Gaius glares at Rowen.

"Thank you, Rowen. And _you_…", he adds looking at Alvin whose body is shaking for the laughter, "may I know what you find so laughable?"

"Sorry", Alvin says while trying seriously to speak normally, "don't worry, Erston, despite your age you keep yourself fit"

Muzét covers her mouth while laughing again and since her laugh was rather contagious Alvin can't avoid joining her, making Gaius exhale a loud and resigned sigh while crossing his arms.

"Certainly, with the way you were acting with Muzét it has been logical that the woman had thought that", Rowen comments with a smile.

"And what did you expect?", Gaius says with a partially offended tone, "I couldn't let her buy those clothes: they were too inappropriate"

"They weren't!", Muzét exclaims, "just because a t-shirt has cleavage it has not to be inappropriate"

"Yes, but if besides the cleavage the t-shirt in question is almost transparent then it's _clearly_ indecent"

"Okay, okay, don't get angry… _dad_"

Gaius glares at Muzét who sticks out her tongue playfully while the rest laughs again, and Alvin is about to tease Gaius a little more when at that moment he looks at the TV by chance and exhales a surprised gasp.

"Hey, Leia is on the TV!"

Everyone looks immediately as well: the TV was showing the inside of Blowdin's house (probably the living room although its size seemed almost as big as Balan's complete apartment) in which multiple tables had been disposed with several canapés. Right then the interviewer was asking some question to a woman in the first line but in the background Leia could be seen, sustaining a glass with the hand that wasn't holding the handbag and looking around with an extremely bored expression.

"Oh, I love her suit", Muzét exclaims with a smile.

"See? _Those_ are adequate clothes", Gaius says suddenly, making Muzét roll her eyes with resignation.

Alvin looks at them with amusement before looking at the TV again, and when he realizes that Leia is still there (because the woman who was being interviewed was extremely annoying and didn't want to let go the poor interviewer) he immediately grabs his mobile.

"Alfred, what…?"

"Keep looking at the TV", Alvin says with a smirk without averting his eyes from the screen, and then everybody can clearly see how Leia suffers a jolt of surprise and almost drops the glass before grabbing her mobile an answer

"Alvin? What happens?"

"Look in front of you at the camera and say hello", Alvin says between chuckles while the rest begins to laugh when Leia frowns with confusion until she sees the camera pointing almost directly at her, and then she smiles awkwardly while covering her eyes.

"Idiot!", she snaps, before waving hello to them rather shyly.

"You now that she can't see us, right?", Gaius comments when seeing than the rest has begun to wave towards the TV without thinking.

"But she is still greeting us so the polite thing to do is to return the gesture", Rowen comments with a completely serious tone, and Alvin has to bite his bottom lip not to laugh again when seeing Gaius think for a moment before waving his hand towards the TV as well.

"Well, I have to hang up. Don't drink too much", Leia says, and a smile can be heard in his voice.

"Tell her that she neither", Balan comments then.

"Balan says that…"

"I've heard him, so tell him that they gave me the glass without asking, and that I'm not drinking"

"She says that…"

"I've heard her", Balan says, and when Alvin looks at the rest he realizes that they are really holding back not to make a comment. He hopes that Balan and Leia said soon that they were together because when Milla came back with them Alvin wasn't sure if see was going to be able to remain quiet.

After some moments the interviewer finally gets free of the annoying woman and they don't see Leia anymore, but they continue watching TV since Muzét begins to criticize almost every dress the women were wearing.

"Oh, that is the idiot who tried to refute what you've said during this morning reunion", Muzét exclaims while tapping Gaius' arm, "and I suppose that the woman who is posing so shamelessly next to him is his wife. Oh my, her dress is horrible, and it's so tight that she seems about to explode"

"If Driselle were here she would agree with you for sure", Rowen comments with a smile.

"It's not necessary to be Driselle to see that that woman has less style than a monkey", Alvin says, "and seriously, why all the people is trying to catch the camera's attention? They are truly lame…", suddenly his eyes shine when an idea comes to him, "hey, let's play a game: every time that a noble tries to appear on first line we have to drink"

Balan exhales a laugh.

"What are you: sixteen?", he says with a teasing tone.

"Hey, it sounds like fun!", Muzét exclaims.

"I know that I could count on you", Alvin says with a smile offering Muzét a hand so she could clap it.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass", Rowen says raising a hand, "I think that my body is too old for a game like that"

"I think that I'll pass too", Gaius comments then, "after all I…"

"We understand, Erston", Alvin interrupts him putting a hand on his shoulder with a pretended understandable expression on his face, "after all you are old as well and…"

"_It's not that_", Gaius says glaring at him, "but tomorrow I have another reunion and…"

"This sounds familiar…", Alvin begins feigning to remember, "ooh, yes: you used almost the same excuse a year ago when I challenged you to a drinking contest", Alvin smirks when Gaius half-closes more his eyes, "I'm beginning to think that you are only afraid of having less _endurance_ than me…"

Gaius exhales a deep sigh while his eyes begin to shine with a familiar light and Alvin can't avoid biting his bottom lip while a little shudder traverses his body. Damn, he wanted to kiss Gaius so damn much right now…

"You know that the bar has a bathroom, right?", Balan comments suddenly, destroying the mood rather effectively, "so if you want to eliminate your too evident suppressed sexual tension you can…_ouch_!"

Balan rubs the place of his head where Alvin has hit him but there is a teasing smile on his face.

"Thank for the suggestion, Balan, but I'm afraid that I would prefer to avoid that every person of this bar knows about us", Gaius comments with a casual tone while taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean by that?", Alvin says with a frown.

"It's evident, Alfred", Balan begins, "as everyone knows by now he is just saying that you are extremely noi…", this time Balan avoids the hit, "hah! Too slow", Balan exclaims with a triumphal tone.

"Who is sixteen now?", Alvin asks with sarcasm, making his cousin laugh.

"So Erston: do you play or not?", Muzét asks with shining eyes, as she was clearly desiring Gaius to agree, and after exhaling a resigned sigh Gaius nods.

"Alright, but don't blame me if you end drunk for this"

"Don't worry, Erston: I've gotten better since the last time", Alvin says with a wink, making Gaius smile while remembering their first drink together.

"That's not very difficult", Gaius says while with irony.

Alvin's smile widens before watching the TV again as the game starts.

However, everyone had underestimated Elympion's nobility stupidity for wanting to capture the camera's attention, and when after just five minutes they have drunk more than ten times they decide to change the rules and to drink only when a female appears, and when they still have to drink too many times they reduce to women dressed in red, and then women dressed in red with a hat, and at the end the suggestions become so ridicule that everyone is just laughing and the drink part has been forgotten.

"Oh god", Muzét says between laughs, her cheeks a little redder than usual, "I wish Milla was here: her suggestions would be priceless"

"Yep", Alvin says, his tongue felling a little stickier and heavier than usual, "and I would like to see Jude getting drunk just with a sip"

"Who knows? Maybe he has more endurance than he seems to have…", Gaius glares at Alvin and Muzét who seemed about to begin to laugh again, "we are talking about _drinking_, so stop making those faces"

Of course, Gaius' words only make the pair (that was a little affected for the alcohol) laugh even more, so he only exhales a resigned sigh while Balan and Rowen pats his back as reassurance.

"See, Gai…Erston?", Alvin says with what he tries to be a triumphal tone but that it sounds clumsier than it should, "I do have more endurance"

Gaius nods with irony.

"Yes, I'm deeply impressed", he says with amusement before looking at the TV again, and Alvin is about to reply when suddenly he realizes the way Gaius' eyes half-close and how his body tenses.

"What happens?", Alvin asks with a frown. Seeing Gaius like that has made him focus immediately.

"It seems that Blowdin is going to make an announcement", Gaius comments, averting his eyes from the screen to look at Rowen, who now was as serious as him.

"We didn't know anything about this", Rowen comments with a surprised frown. Muzét looks alternatively at the both of them with a sudden worried expression.

"Well…", Alvin begins to say without thinking, "maybe he is just going to give a shitty speech and…", Alvin feels Balan resting his hand on his shoulder and when he looks at his cousin this one points with his eyes at Rowen and Gaius, whose eyes are fixed on the screen with deep concentration, and Alvin decides to shut up and look at the TV as well without saying anything more.

The TV showed now a platform with a microphone. All the guests were now surrounding it, and after some seconds a man whose face made Alvin remember a pig for how pink and fat he was appears.

"He is…", Muzét exclaims. Alvin looks at her.

"Who?"

Muzét gulps with guiltiness.

"The man who I made fly"

Alvin looks briefly at Gaius but this one is only looking at the TV, his arms crossed again over his chest. He didn't look surprised to see that man. After all, he has told Alvin that he was one of the closest allies to Blowdin so it was normal that he was at his party.

The man says the typical words of welcome before asking for silence while raising his chubby hands.

_"…__and now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the man who has made possible this fantastic party and who has allowed me to make this marvelous welcome to such a distinguished guests: let's give a great applause to my dear friend and colleague Lord Irvin Blowdin!_"

The moment Blowdin appears on the screen Alvin can't avoid making a grimace, because he looked exactly as the typical overconfident and cretin rich who he has always hated since he was a child: hair drowned in hair gel, eyebrows excessively shaved, a ridicule little moustache and goatee and clothes that were crying: 'Hey! I'm expensive'

"Yep, he surely looks like an asshole", Alvin snaps, making Balan hit his ribs with his elbow while signaling the rest of the people of the bar, and although some of them wore the same face of disgust than him, there were others than were looking at the screen with admiration, so Alvin exhales a resigned sigh and bites his tongue not to speak again.

Blowdin says some words of welcome as well (his voice was as disagreeable as the rest of him: pompous and arrogant) and when everybody has finished applauding he speaks again.

"_I know that besides my dear friends tonight I count with the presence of journalists. I have to admit that I was surprised at first when discovering that among them, there was certain people coming from Rieze Maxia who were willing to interview me as well, and I have to thank you especially for your… bravery to be here tonight _"

Blowdin's words clearly are in contrast with his superior expression when mentioning Rieze Maxia, and when the camera focuses on one part of the crowd Alvin and the rest can see Leia there, her arms crossed over her chest and a tense smile on her face.

Alvin can feel Balan moving in the chair and crossing his arms as well, his expression one of pure repulsion while the camera focus on Blowdin again.

"_As I've said, thank you for coming tonight. I promise that I'll attend all your question soon, but before that I'm here in front of you, my dear guests, to make you a petition…no, more than a petition I'm here to ask for your help_"

Alvin frowns. He didn't like how that had sounded.

"_I suppose that you all are aware of the last negotiations who have been made between Elympios and Rieze Maxia", _Alvin looks at Gaius briefly but he hasn't moved since the start of the speech_, "and you know as well that my posture is completely against it: Elympios is clearly more advanced in technology than Rieze Maxia, and although they are able to make some magic tricks they can't be compared with us. A negotiation should be something that mutually benefits the two parts, but in this case only Rieze Maxia is able to take benefit from us, Elympion, while we can't take anything useful from Rieze Maxia_"

Alvin finds himself gritting his teeth. God, it has been time since he had despised someone so much. What the hell was that idiot saying? If it wasn't for Rieze Maxia, right now it would be impossible that the spyrites could keep being developed…although of course, what was he saying? Surely Blowdin could care less about something that was good for ill people and not for him.

"_However", _Blowdin continues_, "our actual diligent, Chanciller Marcia, seems to think otherwise, and has established a peace accord that gives the same rights to both worlds", _Blowdin shakes his head_, "that isn't a good solution. Of course I'm not saying that we have to go against Rieze Maxia: their habitants aren't at fault for having the poor luck of having born there, but that doesn't mean that we should let them to take advantage of us with that excuse_"

At that moment the people of the bar begin to talk among them: ones going against what Blowdin was saying and other supporting his words.

"_So in order to stop it, I propose you this: firm this petition", _Blowdin raises his hand with a folded paper on it_, "according to Elympion law, who fortunately still prevails, if there are enough nobles that firm a petition asking the Chanciller to break the accord_", Blowdin shows a smile, "_she will have to agree_"

Fortunately, at that moment the guests begin to discuss between them. It seemed that it wasn't that clear that everybody wanted to sign. After all, Gaius had been visiting during almost two weeks almost all the nobles whose word could have importance in the accord to assure them that their benefits would remain intact after accepting it, so they weren't going to gain anything by signing Blowdin's petition…

"_I know that there are people here who are favorable to that accord, and of course I respect that opinion", _Alvin raises his eyebrows with skepticism_, "however…maybe you think like that because you don't know how dangerous Rieze Maxia can be_"

At that moment some servants bring a giant TV and situate them in the platform, and Alvin hears at that moment Gaius exhale a sigh. Alvin frowns. Could Gaius have guessed what Blowdin was talking about…?

"_What you're going to see now it's something that it's confidential and that I shouldn't show you. Something that surely will bring consequences to my person but since a close friend of mine has been involved…_", Alvin's eyes snap opened when seeing Blowdin signal with his hand the pig-man, who was smiling as widely as him, and Alvin can't avoid a gulp. No. It couldn't be..., "_…I've decided to share it with you_"

Blowdin turns the TV on and then the image of Muzét attacking the pig-man appears on the screen, and of course only that part is reproduced, not the part in which the noble shouts at Gaius and tries to threaten him, making all the guests exhale a cry mix surprise and fear.

"_You recognize that 'woman', don't you?", _Blowdin says while signaling with accusation the screen,_ "it's the bodyguard of the King of Rieze Maxia, and she is not even human: she is just a wild creature, a monster, that wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone who she displeases. You've just seen how she had attacked my dear friend without any contemplation or reason. A creature like this, and a person as the King who has a creature like this by his side, can't be trusted_"

Alvin is about to shout at the TV but at that moment he hears a soft sob coming from his right, and when he looks there he realizes that Muzét is crying, a frustrated and angered frown in her face, silent tears falling from her eyes and one of her hands covering her mouth in order to avoid making any noises.

"Don't put the blame on you, dear", Rowen whispers while resting one of his hands on one of Muzét's shoulders, that are trembling for the repressed sobs, and although Gaius doesn't avert his eyes from the TV Alvin notices that he puts one of his hands over Muzét's one, that is turned into a fist over the table, making her immediately loosen it to grab Gaius' hand with force.

"_So, my friends: do you really think that a peace accord can be done with those people? The answer is no. So I ask you sincerely to join me in this, and of course all the ones who join me will be immensely… rewarded_", at that moment Blowdin looks at the camera, his disgusting smile still in place, "_thanks to all the audience who has been watching this. Now as I've promised the questions round will begin_"

And like that, the transmission finishes. After seeing Muzét's appearance there are much more noise in the bar but Alvin doesn't notice it. He is still looking at the screen, in shock, feeling how the anger grows more and more inside him.

"I suppose that right now we can't do anything", Gaius comments then breaking the silence, and his voice is so forcibly impassible that Alvin can't avoid a gulp. Damn it, how much was he holding in right now?

"No, I'm afraid that we'll have to wait until tomorrow to begin to act", Rowen says.

Gaius nods.

"It's clear that our first step is to clear Muzét's name", he says while offering Muzét a handkerchief, "I don't know how they have accessed to that video but two possibilities come to my mind: one, that since the beginning Blowdin and Dung…", _oh, so the pig-man's name is Dung, very adequate_, Alvin thinks to himself, "…had planned to 'attack' me in the reunion to force Muzét to act, and second, that they have obtained the video by asking someone's else help…or more accurately: some organization's help"

Alvin looks at Balan, who looks at him back with a worried expression, and Alvin knows that they are thinking the same thing: Exodus was surely involved in what had just happened.

"That will be the first thing that I'm going to check out tomorrow", Rowen says then with such a serious expression that Alvin can't avoid a gulp. He hadn't seen Rowen so angry before.

"I'm sorry…", Muzét whispers covering her eyes with the handkerchief, "If I hadn't done that… all of this…"

"Muzét", Gaius' tone makes her immediately shut up, but despite the seriousness in Gaius' voice tenderness can be clearly heard as well, "it's not your fault. As I've said. Blowdin would have been found another way to incriminate Rieze Maxia so don't blame yourself"

When hearing Gaius' words Muzét nods, but her lower lip is still trembling while trying to suppress the tears that were still falling.

"It's clear that we can do a report since Blowdin has broken the confidentiality of the reunion", Gaius says with a thoughtful tone, "but since Blowdin himself has just said that he was expecting it maybe we shouldn't do it: we would only give him the reason even more"

"I agree", Rowen says, "and we should contact Marcia to revise the Elympion law that Blowdin has mentioned because I'm not sure that reuniting firms is enough to push back an accord"

Alvin has barely time to process that Rowen had just called the Chancellar Marcia only by his name when Gaius nods again.

"Yes, we have to discuss that with her as well"

At that moment Balan's mobile begins to sound, and when his cousin answers Alvin knows without asking who has just called because of the face Balan makes.

"Hey…yes, we have seen it, we're with Rowen, Muzét and Ga…Erston right now", Balan frowns, "what? You're coming already?", Alvin frowns as well, "but the questions were about to start, right?…", Balans's eyes snap opened and suddenly his expression softens, "okay, okay, don't worry. Yes, bye", Balan hangs up and looks at the rest while standing up, "I'm going to pick Leia up"

"Already?", Alvin asks.

Balan nods and answers the unpronounced question.

"She says that she doesn't want to be in that house one more second"

Alvin smiles.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Balan nods and Alvin stands up immediately putting his jacket on again.

"I'm afraid that we can't go with you", Gaius says, "I don't think that it's prudent for Muzét, Rowen and me to get near to Blowdin right now"

"No, it isn't", Rowen concedes with a calm tone "because maybe we end using some magic tricks _accidentally_ in his house", he adds making everyone chuckle despite the situation, and even Muzét finally shows a little smile.

"We'll be back in a moment", Alvin says, his eyes locked with Gaius, and when this one offers him a smile that tries to be natural Alvin has to remain the urge of kissing him right then. Damn, he should remain calm or he would begin to insult that asshole Blowdin right then.

"No wonder that Leia doesn't want to be there", Alvin says when they leave the bar. They were walking so fast that after just a minute they were already seeing the house.

"I only hope that she manages to leave without problems", Balan comments.

Alvin looks at him with curiosity.

"Why do you say that?"

Balan exhales a sigh.

"She sounded about to cry", he says simply. Alvin exhales another sigh. Seriously, why the night has worsened like this?

When they finally arrive, Leia is already out, her arms crossed over her chest and a tense expression on her face.

"Leia", Alvin says immediately, "are you oka...?"

"Let's leave out of here first", she says simply, and when hearing her tone both men comply without replying. They walk for a while and when they are far enough so no one near the house could hear them Leia explodes.

"How could that man be such an asshole?!", she shouts with rage, "He is the lowest thing, the most imbecile man who I ever met! Just after the camera stopped recording he literally suborned all the guests by offering a ridiculous sum of money to everyone that signed the petition!"

Balan and Alvin interchange looks. That was bad, because after all Blowdin's party was a 'private' one and he could do whatever he wanted with his money.

"And that video?! Damn it, he shouldn't have it! It's against the law to use private information like that, he should be imprisoned, he should be…", Leia's voice, which has been trembling from the beginning, finally fails her and she begins to cry out of frustration.

Balan immediately approaches her and hugs her tightly, and although at first Alvin remains apart scratching the back of his head without knowing what to say he suddenly realizes that Leia's arm is gesturing towards his direction, and with a smile she approaches the pair to hug Leia as well.

"Sorry", she says after some seconds while separating from them and drying her eyes fast, "can we wait a little until I calm down? I don't want the rest to see me like this"

Balan's answer is to hug Leia again while Alvin ruffles her hair with affection, making her show a trembling smile, and Alvin is about to make a joke to try to console her when his mobile begins to sound. Alvin looks at the screen. It was Jude.

"Hi, kid", Alvin answers.

"Hey, Alvin! We only wanted to tell you that tomorrow we'll arrive at Trigleph. There are some interesting jobs there to do"

Since Jude was speaking so normally it was evident that he didn't know anything about what had just happened. Well, it was useless to worry them right now: the next day Alvin would explain them everything.

"Oh, that's great kid", he says trying to use his typical cheery tone, but it seems that he doesn't manage to use it fine because there is a little pause before Jude speaks again.

"Umh…Alvin, is everything alright?"

Shit. Seriously, since when was he so bad a lying? Alvin exhales a sigh.

"No, actually it isn't"

At the end Alvin has to tell Jude everything that had just happened.

"What?!", Jude exclaims, "b-but that isn't possible!"

"I wish it wasn't, kid", Alvin says with a sad smile. At that moment he hears Jude whispering something and the next voice that sounds is Milla's.

"Good evening, Alvin. How's Muzét doing?"

Alvin is tempted to lie but at the end he decides to answer sincerely.

"Right now she is rather affected. She blames her for what had happened and although Gaius and Rowen had tried to convinced her that it's not her fault I think that she keeps thinking that"

Alvin hears Milla exhaling a sigh.

"Can I speak to her?"

"Right now we aren't together but you can call her instead"

"Okay", Milla says, "and…I suppose that Rowen is fine but how's Gaius?"

Alvin gulps.

"I…I don't know", he exhales a tense laugh, "you know how he is: right now he is only thinking in solutions and he seems as confident as always but knowing that that asshole is about to destroy everything that he has achieved I suppose that he is just pretending that he is okay and…"

"Alvin…"

When hearing Milla's soft tone Alvin exhales a deep sigh while closing his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Sorry", Alvin exhales finally, "but right now I don't know how I'm going to console him when I can just think in killing that bastard"

"And why is that bad?", Milla asks, making Alvin frown confused.

"Well…because he is the one who is directly involved and he is keeping calm…so I should be able to make the same thing if I want to…"

"Precisely because he is that 'calm' I think that maybe what he needs most is just the contrary: someone who hasn't fear to shout what he really thinks"

Alvin raises his eyes surprised for Milla's words.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes", Milla laughs softly, "why does that surprise you? You both complement each other very well precisely for that reason so why should you pretend to be feeling calm when what you really want to do is to kill that man?"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"Since when are you so good in human's psychology?", he says with irony, but the truth was that what Milla had just said had erased his doubts and he was grateful for that, and Milla's seems to understand it because she only chuckles again.

"After a whole year I've had a lot of time to investigate you humans…and besides, you're a rather simple man so it's rather easy to read you"

"Hey, is that sarcasm?", Alvin exclaims.

"No, it's just a fact"

"Okay, Lord of Spirits, _that_'s definitely sarcasm"

After speaking with Milla a little more Jude takes the phone again and they decide to reunite the next day.

Then Alvin finally hangs up and since Leia has already calmed down they come back to the bar. Gaius and Rowen are waiting them outside and Muzét is a little far away talking by phone with someone, and for the tenderness on her face it seemed that she was talking to Milla.

"I thought that Blowdin's house was nearer", Gaius comments.

"Yes, well, Jude has called so…", Alvin says. Gaius looks briefly at Leia, and although her red eyes clearly indicated that she has just cried he doesn't make any comment accepting Alvin's explanation.

Leia tells Gaius and Rowen about the bribery, and as Alvin had feared both of them said that they can't do anything about it: if Blowdin had decided to 'reward' his guests, although they knew that it was clearly a bribery Blowdin could defend himself saying that he had just given them a present. Alvin exhales a frustrated sigh. Damn laws.

At that moment Muzét finally approaches them, and although the marks of tears are still evident in her face she has now a more relaxed expression. Alvin smiles to himself. It seemed that her sister's words have helped her to be more at ease.

"Well, I think that we better retire", Rowen proposes, "it has been an intense night"

"Don't be euphemistic, gramps: it's been a shit of a night", Alvin snaps, and he wasn't expecting that the rest begin to laugh when hearing his comment.

"Sorry, but I have to disagree", Rowen says with a smile, "the drinking game has been really funny to see"

"What? A drinking contest?!", Leia exclaims with widen eyes, "It's not fair! I wanted to play too!"

"Oh, and we have learned something useful as well", Alvin begins to say. Leia stares at him with expectation, and when Alvin's eyes deviates to look at Gaius this one frowns confused just before opening his eyes wider with a threatening look that Alvin ignores, "to go shopping with His Majesty is really entertaining. You should probe it, right Muzét?"

This time Alvin was expecting the laughter, and although at first Gaius only rolls his eyes with resignation at the end he ends smiling too with patience while Leia looks at the rest with a surprised look until Muzét explains it to her between laughs, causing Leia burst out laughing too.

When they have finally calm down Balan offers Muzét and Rowen to spend the night in the apartment but they refuse because they have already rented a room at the inn, so at the end only the two pairs come back home, and although everyone kept thinking in Blowdin's incident at least the mood was a litter better.

During the walk towards the apartment neither of them talks too much, and when they finally arrive Leia decides to have a second dinner since the canapés hadn't been enough, and Balan decides to make her company.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything?", Leia asks looking at Gaius and Alvin while beginning to assault the fridge.

"I should be the one in saying that, you know?", Balan comments with irony, making Leia smile at him. Gaius and Alvin look at each other with amusement but don't say anything, and after refusing Leia's offering they enter their room.

"God, I'm still not used to see them speaking without discussing all the time", Alvin comments with a smile while removing his jacket and leaving it on the bed.

Gaius chuckles.

"Yes, but it's a nice change"

Alvin nods, and he is about to talk again but he shuts up when looking at Gaius and realizing that the king's eyes are showing an emotion that Alvin didn't like at all because it reminded him to the time when Gaius confessed his feeling and he rejected him forcing him to pretend to be fine when it was evident that he wasn't. Alvin gulps. Okay. It was time to erase that look.

"Hey", Alvin begins with a casual tone, "do you remember when I told you that I would be willing to insult whatever noble that pissed you off? Well, who do you want me to begin to insult? Blowdin or…?"

Alvin's sentence is cut with a gasp when suddenly Gaius is right in front of him, claiming his lips, and although Alvin had partially expected a violent or forceful kiss that mimicked Gaius' emotions the kiss was all the contrary, soft and tender, so Alvin immediately responded the same way while surrounding with his arms Gaius' body.

"...of course if I remember correctly I suggested as well a more physical way of consoling so…"

Gaius laughs against Alvin's lips when hearing his insinuating tone.

"Yes, I remember that as well", Gaius says with a smile, "but right now I would prefer not to do anything, because I'm afraid that my mind would still be wandering because of this matter and that would be unfair for you"

Alvin can't avoid making a teasing comment about that.

"Right now you're underestimating my abilities to make you unable to think, your Majesty"

Gaius laughs again.

"I'm not doubting your abilities but mine", Gaius says with certain guiltiness, "sorry, I know that the cleverest thing to do would be to forget this until tomorrow but…"

Alvin shakes his head.

"It's normal that you can't stop thinking about it. If I were you right now all the neighbors would be hearing me"

Gaius smiles.

"I suppose that I'm too used to keep my emotions controlled and to try to vent is harder than it should"

At that moment a memory comes to Alvin. A memory from certain day more than a year ago when he had decided to go to train to vent and he had ended having drinks.

"Hey, I have an idea", Alvin says with a smile, making Gaius look at him surprised, "I've just thought in a way to vent while doing physical exercise…_true_ physical exercise, idiot", he snaps when seeing Gaius' eyes deviates briefly to the bed. Damn it, how damn perverted Gaius thought he was…? Although certainly he couldn't blame him.

Gaius is about to ask but then Alvin approaches the wardrobe, opens it and takes out their weapons.

"Do you feel like sparring a little?", he asks with a smile, and he can clearly see Gaius' eyes brightening before regaining his almost neutral expression.

"But I've left my weapon in the inn…"

"Muzét can send it to you through a portal"

"And we don't have a suitable place to…"

"I can ask Balan for the keys to the inner court. It's rather big and there is nobody at this hour"

Gaius opens and closes his mouth a couple of time before exhaling a sigh, causing Alvin to laugh.

"Come on, Gaius: don't pretend that you don't want this"

Gaius shows a resigned smile.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to fight with you right now…"

"If you're afraid of hurting me you can be at ease: with all the time that you've spent with your reunions and paperwork I'll probably be able to beat you in a couple minutes", Alvin comments with a cocky tone,

And _oh yes_, when Gaius' eyes, that were previously showing hesitation, begin to shine when hearing Alvin's challenging tone Alvin has to suppress the need of smirking.

"Oh? Do you really think so?", Gaius comments with such a deep voice that Alvin can't avoid a shiver, "I'm glad that you have so much confidence. I hope that you don't lose it when I beat you in less than a minute"

Alvin can't hold the smirk anymore. Damn, he always forgot how much he liked this excitement that came just before a battle with Gaius, when every one of them made sure to tease the other one about his 'lack' of skills.

"We'll see about that, your Majesty", Alvin says while leaning his sword over his shoulder, "we'll see about that"

* * *

Evidently, Alvin doesn't manage to beat Gaius in a couple of minutes, and in fact almost fifteen minutes have passed since they have started to fight and Alvin has only managed to hit Gaius four or five times.

"Well, I have to say that you've improved", Gaius comments with an enervating praising tone.

"Spare me your sympathy", Alvin snaps, but despite his words he is smiling, "I didn't want to say it but the truth is that I'm letting you win to comfort you"

Gaius laughs for the enormous lie.

"If that the case I can assure you that you don't need to go so easy on me", Gaius says with irony, "It's not necessary for you to lose so spectacularly to cheer me up"

"Shut up, idiot!", Alvin exclaims while attacking again, causing Gaius to laugh before stopping the hit without any effort.

They keep fighting for a little while and then suddenly Alvin feels a tiny raindrop hit his head, and then another…and after some seconds it's beginning to rain, not too much but enough to make fighting harder.

"Maybe we should stop", Gaius suggest then.

And then another memory assaults Alvin, and he can't avoid a smirk while pulling his hair back, causing Gaius' breath to hitch.

"What's the matter, your Majesty? Don't you like to get wet?"

Gaius' smile widens, and when the king speaks again Alvin knows that Gaius has remembered it for sure because he uses the same words that he used more than a year ago.

"I'll take that as a no", Gaius says with a smile, making Alvin laugh.

"Just be careful with not tripping over", he comments with a teasing tone while attacking again.

"If I remember correctly that developed in something rather interesting", Gaius replies, stopping the attack and trying to kick Alvin, although he avoids successfully Gaius' powerful hit.

"Yes, but the fact that you tripped over two times is still there", Alvin says with a smirk, causing Gaius to half-closes his eyes.

"Let's do this: the first one who falls, loses"

Alvin laughs.

"Okay, your Majesty, as you wish", and then he approaches Gaius and without warning he initiates a slow kiss. Gaius exhales a surprised gasp but he automatically returns it, and the moment Alvin feels Gaius relaxing he can't avoid a smirk and although Gaius realizes that he has been fooled Alvin is faster and makes Gaius fall while kicking the back of his feet, and although Gaius manages to grab Alvin and makes him fall over him as well the king is still the first in touching the ground.

"Hah! I win", Alvin exclaims with a wide smirk, incorporating to be able to look at Gaius.

"That's playing dirty", Gaius says glaring at him

Alvin shrugs.

"All is fair in love and war", he says, and he is about to tease Gaius a little more when he realizes the position they are in: Gaius, facing up on the floor, and he over him with both of his legs on either side of Gaius' hips.

Alvin can't avoid a gulp, and when he looks at Gaius and realizes the way he is holding his breath and the way his eyes are fixed on him, his body reacts before his brain and Alvin leans over Gaius to kiss him, and although he was expecting that Gaius tried to stop him he doesn't do it, and in fact Alvin feels Gaius' lips parting against his own to allow him to introduce his tongue, so Alvin immediately complies, beginning to inspect Gaius' mouth while exhaling soft moans of appreciation.

They kiss for some moments, tasting each other with calm, ignoring the rain that was leaving them completely soaked, and when Alvin has to separate to take some air the next time that he leans over Gaius is to lick his neck, and oh fuck, the way Gaius' hands grip both of his thighs with force at the same time that a shudder traverses by his body is too damn hot.

Alvin caresses Gaius' neck for some seconds, and although Alvin is expecting that Gaius rolls over him at any moment to take control the king doesn't do it: he only remains there, and in fact he is tilting his head to the side allowing Alvin to attack his neck more easily. Alvin's heart skips a beat. Could be Gaius wanting… he to be in charge now?

Now that Alvin thought about it, Gaius had just said before that he didn't want to do it because he didn't know if he was going to be able to be focused only in Alvin…but if Alvin was in charge now it was different, because it would be Alvin the one who needed to be focused…Damn it, could that really be what Gaius wanted? He had to know it without asking because if Alvin suggested it and he was mistake he would die from embarrassment.

So Alvin continues sucking Gaius neck while settling his hands slowly Gaius' shirt, and when he takes the first button out and Gaius doesn't protest he keeps unbutton it until Gaius' chest is completely exposed.

Alvin can feel his heart beating faster while beginning to travel down by Gaius' collarbone, always depositing kisses, licks and soft bites over that tempting dark skin, and when he finally reaches Gaius' pectorals Alvin stops just above one of Gaius' nipples, and after hesitating a little he licks it slowly, hearing his too accelerate beats on his own ears now that he was expecting Gaius' reaction…and _oh damn_, when he looks up to see Gaius Alvin has time to see the way the king's mouth parts to exhale a soft groan, and Alvin can't avoid a relieved smile. It seemed that Gaius had liked that, so he repeats the action, now with more confidence, grabbing the nipple softly between his teeth while adding a swirling movement with his tongue, and ooh shit the way Gaius arches his body against his mouth while exhaling another groan goes directly to his crotch.

Damn, why hadn't he thought before that Gaius could like that? With how sensitive he was with his neck and ears it was evident that he was going to have other sensitive zones as well.

"Alvin…", this one immediately raises his head with worry when hearing Gaius say his name.

"What? Is it bad? Should I stop?"

Gaius begins to laugh while making Alvin incorporate until they are face to face to kiss him.

"No, it's just the contrary", Gaius says with an embarrassed tone, "if you keep going I think that…"

Alvin looks at where Gaius is pointing and almost hits himself, because he had been so worried and focused on Gaius' reactions that he hadn't realized that Gaius' erection had been there for a while.

"Do you want me to take care of it?", Alvin asks.

Gaius tries to look at him with a neutral face and fails completely.

"It's not necessary, I can just…"

Gaius' words are cut when Alvin begins to unzip Gaius' pants without averting his eyes from him, and when he grabs Gaius' cock between his hand and begins to stroke it Alvin can't avoid biting his bottom lip with lust when seeing the way Gaius exhales a sigh and begins to buck his hips up against his hand, his head falling backwards while his eyes shut closed.

"It seems that you _do_ want me to take care of it", Alvin says with a smirk while beginning to pump it a little faster, causing Gaius to exhale a grunt. Alvin leans over Gaius until their lips almost touch, always without stopping the movement of his hand, "if you want it you just have to say it idiot", Alvin snaps before kissing Gaius harder than before. Gaius returns the kiss while one of his hands settle on Alvin's hair, the other one still grabbing Alvin's thigh with force, "so what do you prefer?", Alvin whispers against Gaius' ear, "my hand...", Alvin licks the ear causing the king to shudder, "…or my mouth?"

Alvin begins to intercalate bites with licks, and then after some seconds of teasing he can hear Gaius whispering something.

"I can't hear you", Alvin says, and although it may looks like Alvin is only forcing Gaius to speak in order to tease the king, the truth is that he really wants that Gaius says it, because although Alvin understands his embarrassment to ask him directly, Gaius is not as easy to read as him during sex, so the king had to get used to say the things that he liked aloud, at least the first time, so from then on it would be Alvin the one who would learn to read what things Gaius wanted in every moment.

"…Your mouth", Gaius says, louder this time, and Alvin smiles satisfied against his ear before kissing him again, and then without losing any more time Alvin positions his face over Gaius' crotch and envelops his member, beginning to use his tongue almost immediately, and he can feel his own member responding when Gaius exhales a relieved groan, all his body shaking for the sudden pleasant heat involving him.

Alvin settles both of his hands on Gaius' hips, forcing him to remain steady since Gaius was moving unconsciously his hips against his mouth and Alvin didn't want to gag, but as the time passes and Gaius' breath become heavier and his groans louder, Alvin uses one of his hands to unzip his owns pants and while keeping sucking Gaius while using his teeth from time to time to grasp Gaius' length in the way Alvin knew Gaius liked, he liberates his own member, already erected, and begins to stroke it with a fast pace.

"Alvin…I'm close…", Gaius warns raising his head to look at Alvin through half-lidded eyes, and Alvin's answer is only to fix his eyes on him and beginning to bob his head up and down even faster, causing Gaius' head fall backwards again as his hand turn into fist over the ground.

Alvin insults himself internally. Damn it. He had really been stupid: just because until now Gaius had been in charge and he was extremely good at it Alvin had never imagined that the king had such a submissive side as well, but now that there he was: with his legs parted and trembling letting Alvin pleasure him as his body squirmed under him with every swirl of his tongue. God, until now it had never crossed his mind to imagine how to take Gaius would be, but now Alvin could feel himself closer to the edge just thinking about how it would feel to be inside Gaius, to be thrusting into him with the same vigor that Gaius usually used on him, to feel Gaius hot entrance tightening around his cock when he teased his ears or his neck, and to hear Gaius' hot groans in his hears when he made him come undone under his touch….

"Alvin…god, Alvin…I'm…"

And then with another powerful shudder Gaius comes in Alvin's mouth at the same time Alvin reaches his orgasm when hearing the king moan his name. Alvin manages to swallow Gaius' release and he has barely done it when Gaius incorporates and hugs him.

Alvin gulps. Damn it. Should he ask Gaius about it? Maybe right now it wasn't the best time because he could feel exhaustion finally reaching him but…

"Alvin, are you okay?"

Alvin looks at Gaius, who is looking at him with a questioning look, and Alvin realizes that it has taken him too much to return the hug. Shit.

"Sorry, I've spaced out", he says with a guilty smile, and he is about to kiss Gaius but the king stops him.

"Are you sure?", he says.

Alvin gulps. Crap. Okay, he had thought it better, he didn't want to ask Gaius, because although now a part of him had curiosity to probe it the truth was that he didn't want to risk to make Gaius uncomfortable by having to reject the proposition…and okay, he was _even_ more scared of Gaius accepting and he not being as damn good as Gaius was and doing something ridiculous. And yes, he knew that it was a complete silliness but things were already fine (_really fine_) with their current roles. Besides, that Gaius was almost as sensitive as him didn't mean that he wanted to be in the receiving part, and Alvin could still be 'in charge' sometimes without having to go too far as having sex.

"Sorry", Gaius says suddenly misinterpreting Alvin's hesitation, "after telling you that I preferred not to do anything at the end you've done all the job and…"

Alvin exhales a sigh of frustration before grabbing Gaius' face with both of his hands and kissing him passionately.

"This is not a competition, idiot", Alvin snaps, "the same way that I don't protest when you do 'all the job' don't you dare to protest now, unless you haven't liked and…"

"Of course I've liked it", Gaius says immediately with a frown that makes Alvin exhale a chuckle when seeing Gaius' offended tone for having made the suggestion.

"Then don't say stupid things and accept the pleasure that I graciously offer you"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh when seeing Gaius roll his eyes with a smile after hearing his last sentence. They kiss one more time and they finally stand up. The rain had left them completely wet but at least it had helped to clean themselves as well.

"Balan is going to kill us…", Alvin says some minutes later with a slightly scared tone while opening the apartment door, and he is already expecting a shout from his cousin for wetting the floor but when he enters he sees that the living-dining room is empty.

Alvin frowns confused, and after removing his shoes and leaving them in the entrance he goes with fast steps towards the bathroom but before entering he stops, because the door of Balan's room (that was just in front of the bathroom) is partially opened and Alvin can clearly see how Balan and Leia are deeply asleep, both facing up and embraced: Balan's arm surrounding Leia's while she has one of her hands over Balan's chest.

Alvin turns to look at Gaius, who has just removed his boots as well, and makes a fast gesture with his hand indicating Gaius to approach him, and when Gaius does so and looks at the pair he shows a little smile.

"It has taken them just a day to begin to go out and they are sleeping together already. How dissolute", Alvin whispers with a pretended horrified tone that makes Gaius chuckle.

"Well, if you think about it the next day that we saw each other after beginning to get out we slept together", Gaius comments with amusement.

"But we had to wait a year for that so technically it took us a year to sleep together, what it means that we are just the contrary to be dissolute", Alvin replies with a smile making Gaius chuckle again and give him a brief kiss.

They remove their clothes, and although they can't resist having another brief make-out session in the bathroom when seeing the other one naked, both (and their lower halves as well) were too tired to do anything more than that.

"God, what a day", Alvin exclaims some time later while lying on his bed facing up. Gaius enters the bed as well and Alvin turns his head to look at him, "umh…I know that the question maybe is stupid but…are you better? About Blowdin's thing I mean.

Gaius smiles at him.

"Yes. At least thanks to the fight and your…attentions", Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius' tone when spelling the last word, "the initial anger has gone away so…", Gaius turns to his side and leans over Alvin to kiss him, "thank you"

Alvin returns the kiss.

"My pleasure, your Majesty", he says with a smile, "oh, by the way, Jude and the rest will arrive to Trigleph tomorrow. I'm going to reunite with them to tell what had just happened just in case we can do something to help"

Gaius shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that with this matter I find difficult that any of you can help"

"I know", Alvin says without being able to let some frustration to slip, "I wish there were something that we could…"

Alvin suddenly shuts up. Wait. Maybe there was something that _he_ can do.

"Alvin?", Gaius says with a confused frown.

"Gaius…you have said before that maybe Blowdin had obtained the video with the help of Exodus, right?"

Gaius' eyes open wide before his frown increments.

"Alvin, no"

"Hey, you haven't let me even speak!", Alvin exclaims before remembering that he should speak low not to awake Balan and Leia.

"It's not necessary, your face clearly indicates what you're going to suggest and the answer is no", Gaius says with cutting tone.

"Can you stop imitating Balan for a moment and not to act like my father?", Alvin snaps frowning as well, "look, I've still known some people that usually worked for Exodus and quit, so if I contact with them maybe they can help me to make Blowdin believe that I'm still an Exodus agent, and like that maybe I find some kind of evidence that makes the people stop supporting…"

"Alvin, don't make me repeat myself", Gaius says with a tone that sounds almost angry, "I've told you already that you can't help with this so don't keep suggesting absurdities"

Alvin half-closes his eyes. He hadn't liked that last tone one bit.

"Absurdities? Are you suggesting that I'm taking this a joke?"

"Not as a joke but as a game", Gaius replies, "and if you really think that you can fool Blowdin just with that plan…"

"Of course that it wasn't the final plan, idiot", Alvin exclaims with an exasperated tone, "but precisely for that reason if we think all together about this with calm we can find a way to..."

"Alvin…no"

Alvin exhales a deep breath.

"So that's it? Are you really going to play fair when he is destroying everything you've done with dirty tricks?"

"Yes, because we are better than him, and because I don't want you to risk your life when we can fix things adequately"

"Oh, so you support Leia when she risks herself by going to Blowdin's party but when it's me the one who could be a little in danger then you don't accept it", Alvin says with sarcasm.

"They are completely different thing: I supported her decision because it was her job, but your job is not to help me with this"

"I don't care!", Alvin snaps, "if there is something that I can do, or that _we _all can do, to help then…"

"The conversation is over, Alvin", Gaius says with a softer tone than before, "you have to know me rather well already to know that I don't want to risk anyone's life just because _maybe_ there is a possibility of finding something that _maybe_ could incriminate Blowdin"

Alvin exhales a snort.

"Yeah, the same way that you didn't want to risk a year ago and you almost destroys Elympios, right?"

The moment Alvin says those words he knows that he shouldn't have said them, because he can clearly see Gaius open wide his eyes and a pang of sadness appearing on them before he regains his neutral expression.

"Shit…okay, no, forget I've said that, I just…", Alvin puts one of his hands over his eyes while exhaling a deep breath, "damn it, sorry, I've been a jerk right now but I can't stand how damn straight you are, and to know that an asshole like him is trying to ruin everything gets on my nerves and…"

Gaius grabs Alvin's hand forcing him to remove it from his face and leans over him kissing him intensely, and Alvin immediately surrounds with his arms Gaius' neck and returns the kiss messily and hard.

"Sorry, I…", Alvin exhales with a shakier voice that he had pretended to use.

"I know", Gaius says with a smile, "I'm sorry too for having given you the impression that I don't appreciate your help but seriously, it's not necessary. I know that it's very likely that because of what had just happened it takes me some time to fix it again, but believe me: I will. So please…", Gaius kisses Alvin again, "promise me that nor you or anyone are going to risk your life for this, and that you'll trust that I'll manage to solve it"

Alvin gulps, and after a moment hesitation he apologizes to Gaius internally and lies.

"Okay, I promise"

And yes, Alvin can feel immediately a heavy guiltiness settling in his stomach when Gaius smiles relieved and kisses him again, but he couldn't possibly fulfill that promise. He couldn't, because he knew how people like Blowdin worked and despite Gaius attempts to make things right, this time it wasn't going to work, not as long as Blowdin had the support of Exodus and kept suborning people like he had made at the party.

So yes, he would lie to Gaius, he would made him believe that he wasn't going to do anything because Gaius needed to believe that right now to focus on his duties as a king, but the next day Alvin was going to speak with Jude and the rest, and with everyone's help they would made a plan to destroy Blowdin. He wasn't going let that asshole ruin everything that Gaius had achieved during that year, and if that meant to come back for a time to his days in which he was one of the best liars of the world, he was going to do it without a fucking damn regret.

* * *

**I have not much to say about this chapter except that I hope that you've liked it :) As always, if you feel like leaving a kudo, comment, critic or suggestion feel free to do it ;)**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now!**

**_Note_****: some chapters ago I received a comment asking me if there was the possibility of making the pair changing roles during sex. Well, I hope that with this chapter it has been clear that yes, at some point it's going to happen :P Of course, if someone has something to say about this (in favor or against it) please don't hesitate in commenting. And I haven't forgotten either that a couple of persons mentioned as well that they wanted a sex scene with Gaius in his final form. I haven't forgotten it either :P Although for that to happen it will take a little more ;)**


	20. Spy work

New update! ^^ - **See the end of the chapter for notes**

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 17,000,000 galds

"…and that's the entire story", Alvin finishes.

The rest exhales a sigh while getting lost in thought. It was the day after Blowdin's incident and all the group except Gaius and Muzét were in Balan's living room.

"So long story short", Milla says, "you want us to think a plan in order to find something to probe that Blowdin is making dirty business"

Alvin nods.

"Yes. After what Leia saw about the bribes it's evident that Blowdin is obtaining benefits from not-legal meanings or otherwise he couldn't afford such a waste of money, and if we can obtain any evidence about it, people will stop supporting him"

Jude grabs his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Rowen, what do you think about this?"

Although Alvin's first impulse is to make a sarcastic comment about Jude's lack of confidence in his proposal he refrains himself, because he had to admit that yes, if there was an opinion that had to be accepted without any objection was Rowen's, and Alvin was seriously praying that the old man didn't go against his idea because in that case he knew that there was nothing to do.

Rowen exhales a deep breath and crosses his arms in front of him. He closes his eyes and after almost a complete minute he opens them again.

"I have to admit that the most reasonable action to take is to do as Gaius says. Although Blowdin is playing dirty, the correct thing to do is to try to win this 'fight' in a political way"

Alvin exhales a defeated sigh. Okay, his fears had become true. There was no way now that they could...

"However", Alvin's eyes open with surprise when Rowen continues, "this time I have to agree with Alvin: as long as Blowdin has Exodus' support it's very difficult that we can stop him from ruin the accord if people decide to support him, and I'm afraid that people will do it: first, because a big part of them are not honest enough to say 'no' to easy money, and second, because the common knowledge that Blowdin is allied with a terrorist organization like Exodus make them be afraid of the consequences if they reject Blowdin's petitions"

"But we don't know yet if the petition is going to be signed", Elize comments then with a too worried voice than clearly contrast with his words, "I mean, if Gaius says that he'll fix it then…"

"Yes, Elize, I'm sure that even if the accord is pushed back the king will be able to do establish it again but it will probably take him another year", Alvin interrupts her, and when he realizes that he has used a too rude tone he is about to apologize to her but Elize only smiles at him, indicating him that she understands Alvin's frustration.

There is another silence.

"So then…are we all on this?", Leia asks.

"Of course we are! We have to help His Highness!", Elle exclaims crossing her tiny arms.

"Then it's decided", Rowen says with a smile, before putting his serious expression again, "but we have to be really careful about this because our objective is a dangerous one: to probe that Blowdin is allied with Exodus, since it's the only way to assure that people won't be afraid of stopping supporting him."

"But you've just said that people are precisely afraid of him being allied with terrorist", Milla says then, "so won't probing his culpability create the contrary effect? I mean, if people know for sure that Blowdin is with Exodus, won't they be too scared to reject signing the petition?"

Rowen is about to reply but Alvin is faster.

"The thing is that the moment we probe that Blowdin is with Exodus, Exodus will cut all his ties with Blowdin, because although the rumors of them having certain important people as puppets is something that makes them stronger it only works as long as the puppet is clever enough not to be discovered, because the moment that they can be formally accused and judged they will stop being useful, and Exodus only works with people who are useful", Alvin shows a hint of a sad smile, "believe me, I know how they work"

Milla blinks a couple of times.

"You impress me", Alvin looks at Milla with confusion, "despite being with that kind of people during almost all your life you've managed to become the honest person you are now", she smiles, "definitely humans are the strongest creatures of the world"

Alvin stares at Milla without knowing what to say to that, and Leia seems to notice his embarrassment because she exhales a chuckle.

"I think that the presence of certain royal person in his life helped as well", Leia says with a teasing but affectionate tone, making Alvin clear his throat even more embarrassed than before.

"And speaking of Gaius", Balan comments then, "I suppose that we have to perform the plan without him knowing it, right?"

Everyone exhales a loud sigh.

"I think that's the most complicate part", Jude says, "because if he discovers it then…"

"He won't", everyone looks at Alvin surprised, and after gulping Alvin continues, "I gave him my word that we wouldn't do anything. And he trusts me, so he isn't going to suspect"

Alvin tries to use a neutral tone, but it seems that he hasn't managed to use it well for the way everyone looks at him.

"Alvin…", Elize says with a tiny voice.

Alvin makes a dismissive gesture.

"It's okay. The most important thing to do now is to destroy Blowdin", he tries to show a mocking smile but the result is a rather strained one, "and if Gaius ends hating me for this then I just…_ouch_!"

Alvin exhales a painful cry when he is hit in three places at the same time: in the head thanks to Leia, in the chest thanks to Teepo and in the shin thanks to Elle.

"What…?"

"Don't say stupid things, jerk", Leia exclaims with a frown, "do you really think that Gaius could hate you for _anything_?"

"Leia is right", Elize says with an angered frown while Teepo glares at him, "he loves you too much for that. Maybe he will get angry with you…us", she rectifies after a brief hesitation, "if he discovers it but that's all"

"And if that's the case my dad always says that when two people _really_ love each other a sincere apology is everything it takes to fix things", Elles finishes with a proud face for having remembered her father's words, making Ludger pat her head with affection.

Alvin stares at the girls for a moment before scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"Okay, okay, I get it, don't hit me anymore", he ends saying, because certainly he is afraid that the mini-lump in his throat makes him do anything lame if he speaks more.

"So…", Rowen begins while pretending not seeing the way Alvin rubs 'discretely' his eyes, "let's begin"

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing and it was already night when they finally had the final version of the plan, so Balan suggested them to have dinner at his apartment just before realizing that he had barely food for Alvin, Leia and him.

"Do you have tomatoes?", Elle asks, "Ludger knows how to make almost any dish with them"

"I don't doubt that", Balan says with a smile, "but I'm afraid that with just a couple of them I don't think that he can make dinner for everyone"

"Don't worry about it", Jude says with a reassuring smile, "we'll just eat something at the inn"

"But Ludger's apartment is really near", Alvin says then, "can't you have dinner there?"

"It's been a while since I went home so I don't think that there is anything to eat…anything edible at least", Ludger comments then, and Alvin's eyes open wide. It was probably the longest sentence that he had heard the kid pronounce.

"Well, see you tomorrow then", Leia says with a smile

"Have a nice rest", Alvin says with his typical goodbye gesture.

After that everyone leaves the apartment and the door has barely closed when Leia speaks.

"We have enough food for us, right?"

Alvin can't avoid beginning to laugh because after the intense afternoon it was a relief to have someone as Leia whose main worry right now was to eat.

"Well, as long as you have dinner like a normal person…", Balan says with a pretended casual tone that is all teasing, making Leia hit his arm with a glare, and she tries to go to the kitchen with an offended expression but Balan doesn't let her, forcing her to turn around to kiss her, and she didn't have to be very angry for the way she enthusiastically responds. Alvin smiles to himself: he had noticed before the way they were sat together in the sofa but with a rather suspicious space between them, as they were trying to hide from the group that they were together without knowing that thanks to the king everyone knew it already. He hoped that they decided to tell the rest soon because they were extremely obvious.

"Oh man, I think that I preferred when you were all the day discussing", Alvin comments with a teasing tone, making the pair begin to laugh.

Fortunately they had enough food to have dinner, and after finishing they decided to call it a day, since the next day (or better said, 'days') were going to be intense for everyone.

Alvin was in the kitchen washing dishes when Leia gets out the bathroom, her pajama already on and a towel around her hair.

"Okay, bathroom free!", she announces.

"Do you want to go now, Alfred?", Balan asks from the living room.

"Nah, go ahead", he answers, and after giving a quick kiss to Leia his cousin enters the bathroom. Alvin bites his bottom lip trying not to make any comment but at the end he can't resist the temptation, "you know, Leia, if you and Balan want to shower together I don't care: I can just be in the living room with the TV loud just in case you want to intimate"

Alvin ends the sentence closing his eyes expecting the hit…and he is surprised when it doesn't come. He opens his eyes again and when he looks at Leia he is surprised to see her lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, okay…", she says simply, and Alvin can't avoid a laugh making Leia stare at him startled, "what?"

"Nothing", Alvin answers with an amused smile, "it's just that I was expecting you denying it as always"

"W-well, that was before we were dating but now I think that's stupid to pretend that I don't want it", Leia says with a lightly more high-pitched voice than usual while leaning against the countertop.

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"Wait…are you saying that you already want to…?"

"Ssssh!", Leia exclaims while almost snapping a hand against Alvin's mouth and looking at the bathroom's door with a worried expression, as she was afraid of Balan hearing them, "don't speak so loud!"

"Sorry", Alvin whispers, and when she removes her hand he waits a little so Leia keeps talking but when she remains silent he speaks again, "so...do you want to…?"

He tries to find a way to say it with delicacy but he doesn't know how, and Leia seems to notice it because she exhales a chuckle.

"I don't mean 'doing it' exactly but well, I wouldn't mind a little more of…_contact_".

Alvin chuckles when hearing Leia pronounce the last word.

"Well, that's something understandable so why are you speaking as it was something bad?"

Leia crosses her arms in front of her while exhaling a soft sigh.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please, promise me that you aren't going to laugh"

Alvin nods completely serious, because one thing was that he liked to tease her but right now it seemed that she was worried about something that was rather private, so it wasn't time for jokes.

"I'm listening", Alvin says.

There is a little pause before Leia speaks again.

"Well, I don't know if you know it but…", Leia begins with an awkward smile, "umh…last night, I…we…"

"You slept together, I know", Leia's eyes snap opened and Alvin smiles, "next time don't let the door so opened"

Leia exhales an embarrassed laugh.

"Okay, I'll take note of that", she says, "well, the thing is that when you and Gaius went to train I ate something but in barely five minutes I had already finished and we decided to go to bed immediately and…", Leia clears her throat before continuing, her cheeks now a little red, "and well, I had interpreted that since we were going out the logical thing to do was to sleep together, and I don't know what went through my head at that moment but I entered Balan's room without thinking, as if it was the most normal thing to do, and I…"

Leia scratches the back of her head, and Alvin can't avoid a smile.

"And let me guess, you saw him naked"

"Completely naked, yes", she snaps, "hey, you've promised me that you weren't going to laugh!"

"Sorry", Alvin says after managing to put his almost serious expression again, "well, you're even now"

Leia tries to glare at him but she ends smiling as well.

"Yes, you are right", she says, "of course, his face was one of pure shock and when I realized that I had entered without even knocking I immediately apologized and came back to my room, thinking that I had really screwed up"

Leia makes a little pause and continues.

"However, after some minutes Balan came and asked me to go to sleep with him…and then after saying that he added in a hurry: "_Only to sleep, of course_'", Alvin's eyes snap opened while Leia exhales an embarrassed laugh, "yes, he said that, and of course after having messed up before I didn't make any comment and since we both were really tired we were asleep in no time but…", she scratches the back of her head, "…but now I'm a little afraid"

Alvin frowns.

"Why? During the day you have seem as well as always"

"Yes, I know", Leia says while nodding, "and in fact this morning when we have woken up has been completely normal: we have kissed and cuddle and…okay, too much information", she says when seeing Alvin's amused face, "but still the face that he made last night and the way he practically shouted the 'Only to sleep' worries me. I mean, okay, maybe it's me the one who is a pervert for wanting to try other things besides kissing when we've just begun to date yesterday, but after being living together during a whole year I feel like it's been a long time since we are together and I can't avoid thinking from time to time in how it would be…", Leia shakes her head, "well, you know what I mean, but now I don't know, maybe when I saw him naked some of that showed in my face and I scared him because I'm going too fast or at the end it's me the only one who is interested in anything more physical and…"

"Leia", she shuts up when Alvin speaks, "don't worry, I can assure you that he is feeling the same", Leia looks at him with a questioning look, and after hesitating a little Alvin speaks, "okay, please don't tell him that I've said this but one of the times that he teased me for being…noisy", he glares briefly at Leia when she can't avoid a chuckle, "I replied that we'll see how noisy he would be when you both...", Alvin doesn't complete the sentence but for the way Leia reddens even more Alvin knows that she has understood it, so he continues, "and his exact words were: _when that day comes I think that I'll be too satisfied to be worried about your teasing_"

Leia's eyes open even wider.

"He said that?", Alvin nods, "but then why…?"

"Because maybe you haven't noticed but Balan has always been worried (and I think that a part of him still is) about your age difference, and I think that a part of him is afraid of wanting things that maybe you don't yet"

"So are you saying that he is holding back for me?", Leia asks with confusion.

"Yep, so I'm afraid that if you want something you are going to have to be the one in asking him for it, because I can assure you that he isn't going to take the first step"

Leia nods.

"It seems that cowardice is something inherent in your family", she says with a teasing tone, making Alvin laugh.

"Yes, Balan said the same thing when he wasn't unable to confess"

Leia chuckles, now more relieved than before.

"You both are lucky that Gaius and I are so direct"

"Hey! Maybe Gaius confessed first but I was the one who had to practically force him to have sex…and okay, that had sounded much worse than I thought"

Leia begins to laugh.

"You surely make an interesting couple", she says with a smile.

"Yes, I know", Alvin says, and then his expression darkens when remembering that right now he is lying to Gaius, acting at his back when he promised him that he wouldn't do anything…

"Hey", Leia puts one of her hands on his arm with a reassuring smile, as she had noticed Alvin's change of expression, "don't worry, the plan will work. After all is Rowen the one who has thought it"

Alvin smiles.

"Yes, that's right", he says. _As long as I don't screw up_, he thinks to himself, but he doesn't say it.

Leia pats his arm a couple of times, and she is about to leave when Alvin remembers something that he couldn't let it pass.

"By the way Leia…", she turns around with a questioning look, "how is my cousin nak…?"

Alvin's sentence is ended with an '_ouch'_ when this time Leia does hit him.

* * *

Alvin is already about to fall asleep when Gaius calls him. He gulps while staring at the screen. Damn it. He knew that he was an idiot for feeling guilty about hiding things from the king because he had been the one in suggesting doing it that way, but still…Alvin shakes his head insulting himself internally. Enough. If he wanted to help Gaius that was the only way, even Rowen had agreed on that, so he couldn't keep regretting his decision: he, with all the rest, will perform the plan, and after doing it he will face the consequences but it was stupid to get worry before doing anything.

"Hi, His Majesty, what an unearthly hour to call", Alvin finally answers with a teasing tone, and he can hear Gaius chuckling at the other side.

"Sorry, were you already sleeping?"

"If you had waited another minute then probably yes, I would have been", Alvin says with a yawn, "so, do you need something or did you only want to hear my awesome sexy voice?"

"I'm afraid that's the first thing but of course the second it's always welcome"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"Okay, what happens?"

There is a little pause.

"I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to come back to Elympios in a while", Alvin frowns, "with what had just happened I have to come back to Rieze Maxia in order to leave some things prepared in case that the accord is finally compromised"

"And how much is 'in a while'?", Alvin asks, and he can almost picture Gaius' guilty face for the tone the king uses to speak again.

"Probably a month"

Alvin's first impulse is to curse but after exhaling a deep sigh he manages to refrain himself from doing so. Well, the good part was that if the plan was a success it wouldn't be necessary for Gaius to spend a month buried in paperwork.

"Where are you now?", Alvin finally asks.

"With Muzét going towards the station. Sorry, we hadn't time to warn you before and our train is leaving in ten minutes so…"

Gaius is still speaking when Alvin has already left the bed and after putting his pants, shoes and jacket in a hurry he leaves his room as well. He is about to warn Balan and Leia that he is going out for a while but Balan's door was closed and he could hear voices inside, as they were speaking, so he decides to leave them alone.

"Alvin?"

Alvin realizes then that Gaius has been calling his name during all the time that it has taken him to leave the apartment, but since he begins to run towards the station the moment his feet touch the street he hasn't any time to answer.

He arrives at the station in barely three minutes, and he remains with his knees a little bent and both of his hands leaning over them, trying to regain his breathing. Oh man. He was getting old…

At that moment he finds someone grabbing his arms and he has barely time to identify that Gaius is in front of him before his lips are demandingly claimed.

"You needn't have to come", Gaius says when they separate, but his hoarse voice clearly indicates that he appreciates it and without ever thinking Alvin throws his arms around Gaius' neck and kisses him again, their tongues connecting rather intensely until Alvin realizes where they are and stops, startled.

"Don't worry. Muzét has just created a barrier around us", Gaius says with a smile, reading completely Alvin's expression.

"She can do that?", Alvin says with an impressed tone.

"Her powers are to manipulate time and space, so I suppose that to do a barrier is not very complicat…"

Alvin shuts Gaius up with another intense kiss and Gaius immediately responds, his arms surrounding Alvin's waist so tightly that there isn't any tiny space between their bodies.

"By the way, your style is really fancy right now", Gaius comments with an amused tone while pointing to Alvin's pajama t-shirt under his jacket.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to put myself pretty for you, your Majesty", Alvin snaps with a sarcastic tone, making Gaius chuckle.

"Don't worry, you're handsome with everything you wear", Gaius with such a normal tone that Alvin can feel himself blushing.

"Keep saying things like that and I'll take opportunity of this barrier to make the most of these five minutes"

Gaius exhales a chuckle.

"I don't know", Gaius comments with a thoughtful tone, "maybe the barrier is not enough to hide your moa…"

"_Bastard_!"

Gaius laughs again and although Alvin tries to hit him Gaius stops his hand and kisses him again, and of course Alvin loses the will to fight and returns the kiss the hardest his can, making Gaius gasp when he makes the king's tongue move back when he dominates the kiss.

"Guys", Muzét's voice suddenly sounds surprising them and making them stop kissing, "the collar is beginning to shine so…"

Alvin frowns with confusion while Gaius nods.

"My apologies, Muzét. You can stop using it already"

The only change that Alvin appreciates about the barrier being removed is that now Muzét is just next to him.

"Hi", she says with a smile, and he is about to thank her when realizing the collar (or more accurately the _leash_) that is surrounding her neck, "what is that?"

Alvin can see how her eyes shine with anger for just a tiny moment, and before she could say anything Gaius speaks.

"After Blowdin's broadcast we were summoned to go to a reunion with the ministers in charge of the security of Elympios to try to convince them that Muzét wasn't dangerous. We have spent almost all the morning talking to them and during the afternoon Muzét has been told to do multiple psychological test and interviews in order to convince them that she is as civilized as any of us and that she isn't a danger for the people", although Gaius was apparently talking with calm, a quiet anger can be clearly identified in his voice, "however, despite Muzét overcame all the tests certain people wasn't still convinced and suggested to make her wear a device to prevent her from using powerful arts or normal arts for a long time. Just in case"

Alvin frowns.

"And I suppose that with 'certain people' you mean the pig-man"

Muzét can't avoid a chuckle when hearing Alvin call Mr Dung like that, and even Gaius shows a tiny smile.

"Yes, him", Gaius exhales a sigh, a frustrated expression again on his face, "I tried to reason with them but still…"

Muzét leans one of her hands on one of Gaius' shoulders.

"It's fine", she says with a smile, "the worst about this collar is that the design is horrible and it doesn't suit me at all but it's not really a bother"

Gaius smiles when hearing Muzét's words, although they both knew that she was only saying them to comfort him: it was impossible that she didn't feel frustrated for being treated so bad when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Now I understand why you have to take the train", Alvin comments, "I suppose that teletransportation is out of the question"

Muzét nods.

"Yes, it is, but well, I still can do useful things like the previous barrier…", she adds with a wink, causing Alvin to laugh.

At that moment they hear the announcement of the train to Marksburgh about to leave.

"We should go", Muzét says.

"Yes, we should", Gaius looks at Alvin and he is about to lean forwards to kiss him but he stops just in time, and Alvin manages to suppress in time a disappointed sigh. Damn. It was at times like those when he hated not being able to act like a normal couple…

"Come on, kiss him, I'll make another barrier"

Alvin looks at Muzét who is extending her arms in her classical gesture of using her magic.

"No, Muzét", Alvin says immediately, "you've already…"

"It's okay, the collar isn't shining at his maximum yet meaning that I can still use arts for another ten seconds so come on!"

And then suddenly Muzét disappears indicating him that the barrier is again on, and they don't lose any more time to crash their lips together in a searing kiss.

"I promise you that when you come back I won't stop kissing you for a fucking whole night", Alvin hisses, causing Gaius to smile against his lips.

"And I promise you that the next time that I see you I do you much _more_ than kissing during that complete whole night", Gaius replies with such a deep tone that Alvin suffers an involuntary shudder…and then the barrier is off again.

"Oh my, Erston, how had you managed to turn him red in just ten seconds?"

Alvin glares at her while Gaius chuckles.

"Let's go Muzét", Gaius says simply with an amused smile, and after Muzét kisses Alvin briefly on the cheek as an apology for her teasing comment they enter the train.

Alvin waves them goodbye until the train finally leaves and when he is alone again he exhales a deep sigh. He better come back and rest, because any doubts that he could have about performing the plan had completely disappeared now that he had learned how those idiots had treated Muzét and Gaius, and definitely the next days of preparation were going to be rather tough.

* * *

The moment Rowen confirmed the group that they had a week until Blowdin managed to make the petition legal (because as Rowen had deduced it wasn't as easy as Blowdin had announced) everyone begun to move, and during the next two days Alvin barely saw the others, not even Leia or Balan, since she was practically living in her journalism agency and his cousin was imprisoned in his own lab.

During that time, Alvin managed to finish with Yurgen the job of the annoying rich man and his even more annoying daughter while preparing all the necessary for his own task, and although after another day Rowen had to come back to Rieze Maxia with Gaius (or the king was going to suspect that something was happening) by then all the preparations were already finished so he could go at ease, or well, all 'at ease' that he could go given the current situation.

At the end they decided not to tell Muzét about the plan because she was too easy to read, and surely she would be nervous for not being able to do anything to help and Gaius would end discovering everything before having even started.

And now there he was Alvin, in front of Blowdin's house perfectly dressed like a true business man, with his hair completely combed backwards, a couple of glasses adorning his face and a briefcase on one of his hands. He exhales a deep sigh. The most important part of the plan depended on him being able to fool Blowdin. Of course, they had a couple of emergency plans in case that something went wrong but he really hoped that they hadn't to go that far because evidently the secondary plans didn't have as many probabilities of success.

Alvin gulps. Damn it, how could he have changed so much in a year? Impersonating has always been his forte so why the hell was this nervous? He had been in much worse and dangerous situations when he really worked for Exodus, although it was true as well that at that moment it was his life the only thing that was at risk and now it was Gaius' accord so…okay, he better not say that aloud if he wanted Gaius didn't kill him for being more worried about the king's political matters than his own life.

Alvin exhales another sigh. It was stupid to be worried. Everything was going to be fine as long as he followed Marcus instructions relating Exodus. He smiles to himself. It was a luck that that kid had accepted to help, because although he had left Exodus he still had the most updated information about them and that had been an advantage to establish the plan.

"Okay, here I go", Alvin says to himself, and the he pushes the doorbell.

Almost immediately the door opens and a pretty young maid appears in front of him.

"Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

The woman tries to speak with a neutral voice but Alvin notices the way her eyes travel by all his body before stopping at his face, her expression almost imperturbable with the exception of the light blush on her cheeks, and Alvin has to seriously suppress the impulse to make his typical mocking comment regarding the question that the woman has just made.

"Good morning", he says, and fortunately the moment he speaks he automatically focuses on his role, adapting his voice to a softer and politer one. It seemed that all his habits as an Exodus agent wasn't going to disappear after just one year, "I'm Richard Lhant, one of the main associates of Mr. Blowdin", he gives the maid a business card that had been made following Marcus' instructions, "I have an appointment with him"

The woman looks at Alvin with an expression mix apology and confusion.

"Umh…I'm sorry to inform you sir that as far as I know Mr. Blowdin doesn't have any appointments today"

Alvin nods with understanding.

"Even if that's the case may you make me the favor of deliver this card to him?"

The maid hesitates a little but at the end she nods.

"Of course, sir, but I can't assure you that he is going to attend you right now"

Alvin smiles at her.

"I understand. I'll be waiting here for your answer", he says, and okay, he knows that he has used a tone more seductive than he should for the way she reddens and almost trips before turning around, but it seemed that those habits were hard to erase as well. Fortunately, Gaius wasn't the jealous type.

This time Alvin has to wait a little more, but at the end the maid appears again with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Blowdin will receive your right now, Mr. Lhant. Please, accompany me"

Alvin makes a little inclination of his head with another smile and follows the nervous girl inside the manor. As Alvin had expected, although the exterior of the house was rather pretty the interior was excessively ornate, and the fact that almost all the walls were adorned with portraits of Blowdin didn't help either to improve the decoration.

The maid stops in front of one of the doors of the main floor and knocks softly a couple of times, and when Alvin hears the disagreeable voice of Blowdin saying 'Come in' from the inside he can't avoid the flashback of something similar but at the same time completely different to this happening more than a year ago, when Presa made him meet Gaius…

Alvin insults himself internally. Damn it. It wasn't time to remember, he had to focus or he would screw up and everything would go to waste, and he couldn't allow that with all the effort everyone had made_. Let's go, Richard Lhant_, he thinks to himself, _let's destroy this bastard_, and after smiling the maid one last time he enters the room.

Blowdin's office was as horrible (or probably even more) as the entrance, because besides the portraits in all the walls there was a couple of ridiculously enormous sculptures at both sides of Blowdin's desk that, according to Alvin, were horrible as hell, and honestly Alvin has to pray himself internally for being able to smile politely when deep inside he only wanted to shoot at those statues in order to make them fall over the asshole who was sat in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Lhant", Blowdin says while standing up, showing his disagreeable smile and offering a sweated hand that Alvin doesn't hesitate to grab despite his repulsion, "I wasn't expecting you today. Please, take a sit", Blowdin signals one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"My apologies for coming with such a short warning", Alvin says with a little inclination as sitting down, and he remembers in time not to cross his legs in the way he usually does, "I hope not being bothering you"

"Of course not", Blowdin says while crossing his hands in front of him, "I always have time for such a distinguished visit"

Alvin nods with a smile accepting the compliment. Well, it seemed that Marcus' information about the business card has been accurate. According to the kid, during the year that Alvin had been absent Exodus has thought a new method of contacting with his allies in a discrete manner. This method consisted on an Exodus agent dressed as a business man and with a presentation card with a specific symbol which only Exodus and his allies knew adorning it.

However, the method had a big weakness, and it was that Exodus' allies couldn't possibly know all the people who were working as an Exodus agent, so if you knew the symbol you could easily impersonate one and the ally (in this case Blowdin) could be easily fooled. Alvin smiles internally. If Gilland was alive he would have came up with a much better method for sure. One almost impossible to get by.

"So, what can I do for you?", Blowdin asks with what he surely thinks it's an charming smile.

"First of all I've come to congratulate you for your last actions, specially your brilliant proposal some days ago"

Although Alvin was talking in first person, it was just a way to transmit Exodus' opinion while avoiding mentioning Exodus directly, since that was strictly prohibited in the 'contract' between the allied and Exodus, and that was the main difficulty of the plan because with that rule it was going to be really difficult to probe that Blowdin was allied with them. But well, for now everything was going fine. Too fine in fact.

"I think that thanks to the petition which will surely be signed we will be able to assure the independence of Elympios for quite a time"

Blowdin's smile widens.

"Well, that video was surely helpful and I couldn't have obtained it without assistance of my _partners_, so it's not necessary at all to thank me"

If right now Alvin wasn't Richard Lhant he would roll his eyes. Damn, this man was a truly idiot speaking in such a conspiratorial tone when the main purpose of this kind of reunions was to be discreet, and with Blowdin spelling the key words like that there wouldn't be almost any difference in saying 'Exodus agent' instead of 'partner'. Well. Better for them. It would be easier to probe his culpability.

"Yes, it was certainly a luck to have that video but the main merit of the accord being pushed back is yours", Alvin replies, and as hewas expecting Blowdin was obviously weak to flattery for the way he begins to play with his ridiculous mustache in a satisfied way.

Alvin makes a little pause before speaking again. Now the difficult part of the plan was about to start. He had to do it right.

"And since you've managed to do it so admirably we have decided to increase a little more the price of our contract"

Blowdin's eyes snap opened of pure surprise while gulping nervously.

"Oh, is that so?"

Alvin has to suppress a smirk when hearing Blowdin's completely fake neutral tone. _Yes_.

"Yes, you deserve it. And that's the second reason for which I've come here: I need to recover the old contract in order you to sign the new one"

Alvin has barely ended the sentence when Blowdin is already nodding.

"Of course, of course", he pulses a button on his desk, "Lina, dear, bring me my special box that is kept in the library"

"Right now, sir", it's the response.

Blowdin looks at Alvin with his eyes shining with greed.

"I knew that it was a good idea to make business with such distinguished organization"

Alvin returns the smile. In order to make the bribes, Exodus was forced to do the payments by using a fake organization so the payments could be (more or less) justified by his allies/puppets. That meant that if Alvin managed to obtain Blowdin's papers that mentioned his association with that 'organization', it was sure that by analyzing those papers they will end obtaining an evidence. Great. Things were advancing smoothly…

At that moment the door opens and a different maid that the previous one who had guided Alvin appears.

"My apologies for interrupting you sir, but there is someone that wants to see you in the main door. He insists that's something really important"

Blowdin frowns.

"It better be, Dorothy, or you'll face the consequences of making me lose my time", he says with a threatening tone as standing up making the poor girl gulp, and then he looks at Alvin with the previous 'charming' smile, "sorry, Mr Lhant, I'll come back in a moment"

Alvin nods and when Blowdin leaves the room he turns to look at the girl, who is staring at the floor with worried eyes, as she was scared, and Alvin can't avoid speaking.

"Excuse me", the girl looks at him with surprise, "a lady as you shouldn't be looking at the floor like that: it makes less evident to the eye how pretty you are"

The girl opens her eyes at its maximum and after reddening she shows him a little smile that Alvin returns. Okay, that hadn't been the kind of thing that Richard Lhant had done but what the hell, Blowdin wasn't there and he couldn't stand that a cretin like that were bullying people like that.

After some moments, Blowdin enters the room again. Alvin is about to greet him when realizing that the noble's face is showing a completely tense expression.

"Mr. Lhant", he says, and now his voice is completely different from before, all the pretended humility dissipated, "please, give me your glasses"

Alvin gulps.

"Excuse me?"

Blowdin smiles disagreeably.

"Don't make me repeat myself"

At that moment, before Alvin could react, a couple of bodyguards enter the room and without saying anything they grab him by both of his arms, forcing him to stand up.

"What the…?", he exclaims forgetting for a moment that he should use a merely outraged tone, "Mr Blowdin, what does this mean?"

But Blowdin doesn't respond. He only approaches Alvin and without saying anything he takes his fake glasses from him and examines them.

"How can I know if they are recording?", Blowdin asks in the direction of the door, and Alvin's eyes snap opened when seeing Marcus appearing, an expression of deep guiltiness on his face, his eyes avoiding Alvin's ones, fixed on him.

"Mr. Blowdin", Alvin manages to say with a more or less composed tone, "I don't know what this means but treating an associated like you are doing right now is…"

"That's only if it's an associated the man who I've been talking to right now", Blowdin interrupts him, "if this man", Blowdin signals Marcus with his head, "is lying I'll immediately apologize but until now, please, understand that I have to take precautions. Besides, if you are not lying about your identity you shouldn't be nervous at all, right?"

Alvin gulps. Did he really look that nervous?

"So, young man? Can you really probe that this man is a fake _associated _as you've said?"

Alvin hasn't time to think again how idiot is Blowdin while putting emphasis on that damn word because at that moment Marcus takes the glasses with shaking hands and to Alvin's horror he presses the little and almost hidden button which is in one of the glasses' arms. Almost immediately the glasses' begin to project in front of them a recording, that was all the reunion that had taken place between Blowdin and him.

"Oh", Blowdin comments simply with a tone mix triumph and anger, "it seems that you had motives to be nervous, Mr. _Alfred Vint Svent_"

The moment Alvin hears his true name being spelled he can't keep pretending anymore and without thinking he manages to escape from the two bodyguards' grip to approach Blowdin and Marcus. The two men immediately step back with an expression of fear but before Alvin could hit any of them the gorillas catch him again, this time forcing him to lean against the floor facing down, his arms immobilized behind his back.

"N-nice job", Blowdin says after clearing his throat. It seemed that he had gotten really scared when seeing Alvin's expression when approaching them, "now carry him at the basement. This man has told me that Mr. Svent has some useful information that I hope he is willing to share…or we'll make him _speak_"

Alvin ignores Blowdin and the gorilla's laugh and fixes his eyes on Marcus again, with a look mix anger and confusion.

"Marcus…why?", he manages to ask.

Marcus gulps and averts his eyes.

"Sorry, Alvin", he says in a whisper, his voice shaking as he was about to cry, "but I have to protect my family and this is the only way"

Alvin tries to ask him again but at the end he couldn't do anything, because at that moment one of the bodyguards who were forcing him to be on the floor incorporates and the last thing that Alvin sees is a shoe's sole approaching his face just before falling completely unconscious.

* * *

**…****Well, the chapter was getting too long and I've had to split it here ^^U I know that the ending has not been the best but don't worry: no one dies in this story :P As always, if you have liked (or not) the chapter or the story so far a kudo, comment, critic or suggestion would be appreciated, and thank you so much to the ones who leave feedback and that keep reading this story ;)**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now on (I hope that it will be in ****_less_**** than two weeks but I can't assure it) ;)**

**_Note_: I don't know if you have realized while reading but Alvin's alias is a combination of two characters' name from Tales of Grace: prince _Richard_ and Asbel _Lhant._** **It's a very nice 'Tales of' as well so if you haven't played it you should :P**


	21. Trust

New (long) chapter! :P As always, sorry for the grammatical mistakes that there will surely be for the too-fast update. I'll be correcting them these days ;) - **See the end of the chapter for notes**

**Warning**: **M** scene

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 17,000,000 galds

Alvin regains consciousness some moments later due to a punch delivered just to his face. He opens his eyes while coughing for the abrupt wake up and when he manages to focus again he finds himself sat in a chair, his legs and torso tied with a rope and his arms behind his back, his wrists tied as well. It couldn't be a more typical scenery for an interrogation. And not precisely a nice one.

"Welcome again, Mr. Svent",

Alvin looks in front of him when hearing that disgusting voice to see Blowdin standing there. His two gorillas were at both of his sides and one hismaids (the one who he had consoled before) a little far away, with an expression of complete horror on her face, as she was about to cry.

"Why is she here?", Alvin can't avoid asking.

"Oh, sometimes I consider necessary that my servants learn what happens to the ones who disappoint me, and since she has been my last acquisition", Alvin frowns when hearing the last word, "I think that it's good that she looks what is going to happen to you"

Alvin nods with a completely unimpressed expression just before looking at the girl.

"After this I really want you to explain me how you stand this asshol…"

Alvin's sentence is cut with another punch, and this time Alvin can taste blood in his mouth.

"If I were you, Mr. Svent, I would be more worried about your situation", Blowdin says with a pretended understandable tone.

Alvin puts himself straight again and after spitting on the floor to clean his mouth a little he looks at Blowdin. Damn it. He had to control himself or he would really be in trouble…but damn, it was difficult. He really wanted to beat the crap out of that man right now…

"Well", Blowdin says while crossing his hands behind his back, "you should know, Mr. Svent, that there are two ways to do this: the easy one and the complicate one, what do you think is cleverer to choose?"

Alvin shrugs.

"I've never been too clever"

Blowdin nods.

"It seems that way for the easy way in which you've been captured", Blowdin says with satisfaction, and he seems to notice Alvin's sudden tension because he continues talking while bending over so his head was at the same height than Alvin's, "or maybe you only have poor taste in choosing the people who you trust"

Alvin tries to lean forward in order to hit Blowdin with his head but almost immediately one of the gorillas forces him to be steady.

"Mr. Svent…you're choosing the complicate way", Blowdin makes a gesture to the other gorilla and Alvin has barely time to tense his jaw before another punch is delivered, "I seriously recommend that you reconsider your position"

The other gorilla forces Alvin to straighten up again. Damn it. Okay, he better stop being so stubborn or he would end losing consciousness again and he couldn't do that.

Alvin exhales a deep breath and looks at Blowdin again, and after some seconds Blowdin seems to accept that Alvin has chosen to be reasonable.

"Okay then: begin to speak"

Alvin gulps.

"About what?"

Blowdin shows a pretended patient expression.

"Come on, Mr. Svent. You know what I'm talking about. The young man from before (Marcus was his name?) has told me some interesting things but I'd appreciate if you could give me more details"

Alvin frowns.

"What did exactly Marcus tell you?"

Blowdin smiles, making Alvin want to punch him even more now.

"Everything about your plan of course: you are a supporter of the peace accord that the King of Rieze Maxia proposed, and since thanks to me it has been compromised, you… or more accurately: you and _your friends_…", Alvin can feel himself getting pale, and Blowdin seems to notice that as well for the way his smile widens even more if possible, "wanted to ruin my image in order to stop it"

After a little pause Blodin shakes his head, this time with a real surprised expression on his face.

"Certainly, I can understand why your Rieze Maxian friends are against me but you? You are an Elympion, and one with a noble past, so why are you allied with them? What do you gain with it?"

Alvin exhales a snort.

"Precisely because you make that distinction between Elympion and Rieze Maxian I'm against rubbish like you: you despise people who are different, treating some of them as monsters", Alvin frowns, his eyes full of anger and disgust, "like you did with Muzét"

Blowdin frowns confused.

"Muzét?", it takes him a little to remember, "oh…that creature, the one who was with the King of Rieze Maxia"

"Yes, that _woman_", Alvin replies, "you manipulated that video in order to make her look dangerous when it was that man fault. She only did that to protect the King and you…"

"And what if it was manipulated?", Blowdin interrupts with a satisfied tone, "The only thing that matters is what people saw: a violent creature that attacks everyone without motive. The fact that that creature was only trying to protect the King is completely irrelevant"

Alvin leans forward again but as he had expected it's frustratingly useless.

"You are the lowest", he snaps, "I really don't know how you are in the position you are when…"

Blowdin burst out laughing.

"Oh, Mr. Svent, your innocence is charming", he says with a condescending tone, "you really don't know why? Think about it: what is what people value the most?", he makes a little pause, "Money. People can lie and pretend that they want other things, but I can assure you that almost hundred per cent of those things can be bought with money. And I have it. A lot"

"Yeah, money that you don't hesitate to use to suborn people, right?", Alvin says with sarcasm.

"It's not a bribe, it's a _present_", Blowdin says with an innocent smile.

"A really expensive present I've heard", Alvin replies, "I don't know how you are willing to spend your own money in…", and then Alvin sees Blowdin's expression and he exhales a sigh, "let me guess: it's not your money the one you are wasting, right?"

Blowdin chuckles.

"It seems that you begin to understand", Blowdin says patting Alvin's shoulder, "and technically it's _my_ money because I'm always the boss of my business…however you have a point: some of my partners could disagree on that"

Alvin shakes his head. That man surely was the worst he had met since Gilland…

"But enough talking", Blowdin says, "as I've said, your _friend_ has told me some interesting things that you may know and I'm impatient to hear them"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he asks.

"Has said Marcus why he…?", he can't complete the sentence.

Blowdin exhales a soft sigh.

"My dear Mr. Svent, why are you so surprised?", he says, "do you really think that someone would be fool enough to betray Exodus?"

Alvin's eyes snap opened before half-closing them again.

"So you really are with them"

Blowdin smiles.

"Yes, I am. And I have to say that having Exodus as a supporter is a really profitable thing, and precisely for that I say that someone has to be really stupid to ruin an alliance like that. So if you don't want me to contact them to tell them that you've tried to supplant one of them, I suggest you to…"

"Mr. Blowdin, Mr. Blowdin!"

At that moment a servant enters the basement with an expression of complete horror on his face.

"I thought that I have made myself clear when I said that I didn't want any interruptions", Blowdin says without stopping looking at Alvin.

"B-but sir, this is important! You are on the TV"

Blowdin frowns.

"What?", he says, looking at his servant confused.

The servant approaches Blowdin in a couple of steps and shows him a mobile, and when Blowdin looks at the screen he turns completely pale.

"What…?", he repeats completely in shock before looking at one of his bodyguards, "you, bring the TV here, NOW!"

The man leaves the room in a hurry and just some seconds later he brings a rather big TV that he immediately plugs in, and the moment the TV is on Blowdin exhales a strangled gasp, because as his servant has said he was on the TV, and in fact the transmition showed him looking directly at the screen, as he was talking with the viewers.

"…_the only thing that matters is what people saw: a violent creature that attacks everyone without motive. The fact that that creature was only trying to protect the King is completely irrelevant_"

And then another voice sounds, Alvin's voice, although it's so manipulated that it seems that it's a complete different person the one who's talking.

"_You are the lowest. I really don't know how you are in the position you are when…_"

The Blowdin from the screen burst out laughing in the screen.

"_Oh, Mr._, your innocence is charming_. _You really don't know why? Think about it: what is what people value the most_?..."

Blowdin, the real one, turns to look at Alvin.

"What's the meaning on his?", he spits out, his face red mix anger, fear and shock and his voice completely strained.

And then, for the first time in quite a time, Alvin smirks.

"It seems that I was cleverer than you thought", he says with a triumphal tone.

Blowdin finally realizes that he has been completely fooled, and although he immediately orders his gorillas to attack Alvin they haven't time to do so, because at that moment the floor under their feet begins to tremble as they were suffering an earthquake and suddenly a part of it literally crumbles and a familiar figure appears accompanied by some kind of doggy lying on a flying world globe.

"Gnome!", it's the only order that Milla says, and just in a blink the two bodyguards and the servant are unconscious on the floor after being hit by an earth attack. The maid was lying on the floor as well but it wasn't Milla's fault: she had just fainted, and certainly Alvin couldn't blame her for that.

"Perfect timing", Alvin says with a smile while Milla approaches him to free him.

"Are you okay?", Milla says signaling Alvin's face.

"Of course, keeping your pace for jobs has made me tougher", Alvin says making Milla smile.

"W-w-hat…h-how…w-w-ho?"

Alvin looks at Blowdin, who hasn't moved since Milla has appeared and who was signaling at them with a completely stupid expression on his face.

"Yeah, she is rather pretty so I understand that you can't speak properly", Alvin says with a smile while approaching Blowdin, and then without any regret he punches him with all the force he can use, making him fall to the floor, leaving him almost unconscious, "that's for all the trouble you've given, and be grateful that I don't punch you for every person that you've bothered"

Blowdin manages to sit down on the floor and raises his head to look at Alvin.

"How…?", he looks at the TV just in time to see himself admitting to be an Exodus agent just before the transmission finally ends, "I…I took the glasses away from you so…"

Alvin's smirk widens before crouching to look directly at Blowdin.

"Look just into my eyes, Mr. Blowdin", he says with a satisfied tone.

* * *

**_Three days ago (1 day after the group's reunion) - Balan's lab- 11:17_**

"Are you sure that you'll be able to do it?", Alvin asks with an unsure tone, looking up at his cousin from the chair where he was sat.

"Of course", Balan says with security while putting his gloves and forcing Alvin to raise more his head to examine his eyes, "I told you already that I've been working on this for quite a time so to add a simple feature it's not very complicated"

"A _simple_ feature?", Alvin repeats while Balan puts on him a couple of strange glasses that begin to show Alvin some lights that he has to supposedly follow while Balan takes notes, "are you sure that you know what you have to do?"

Balan exhales a sigh full of patience.

"Alfred, relax", he says, "as I've said I've spent all these years working with spyrites, so to make a couple of lenses that allows to record is not a real problem"

It's Alvin turn to sigh.

"Okay, if you say that you can manage to do it in just three days I'll believe you", he says, "I wish I could use the recording-glasses instead…"

"Yes, but we can't since they have to be used as a bait"

Alvin nods to himself.

"I suppose that Blowdin won't be clever enough to discover the lenses"

"Nope, he won't. And now stop talking because the next part is delicate and if it goes wrong you can lose an eye"

"What?!"

Balan busts out laughing.

"It's a joke, idiot! Come on, just relax. It's not going to hurt…probably…"

Alvin exhales a pained cry.

"In which have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"They…they are recording lenses?"

"Yep", Alvin says taking out one of them and examining it, "I have to admit that Balan is really awesome: to manage to develop them in just three days…"

"But…", Blowdin begins, still partially in shock, "but the recording...to transmit it, how…?"

* * *

**_Three days ago (1 day after the group's reunion) - Leia's agency - 13:19_**

Leia's boss blinks a couple of times.

"Alright, so what you are suggesting is to use this agency to 'accidently' broadcast a transmission in which one of the most powerful nobles from Elympios is going to be accused of being allied with terrorists. Have I understood it right?"

"Yes, boss, perfectly right", Leia replies completely serious.

Alvin and Jude look at each other. They three were at Leia's boss office and really regretting that decision.

"Leia…", her boss begins with a tone that clearly indicates that he hasn't believed yet what he has just heard, "Leia, are you aware that if, by chance, I was allied with Exodus or I was a supporter of Mr. Blowdin you would be in trouble right now, right?"

Leia's eyes open with surprise.

"Well, yes, but I know you and you are a too honorable man for that. After all, you allowed me to work here when everyone rejected me just for being from Rieze Maxia"

Leia's boss stares at her for some moments before exhaling a sigh.

"That bluntness of yours is going to cause you trouble one day"

Alvin and Jude look at each other again fearing to be kicked out, but to their surprise Leia smiles, her eyes shining.

"Does that mean that you're going to help us?"

Leia's boss hesitates a little before nodding briefly.

"The truth is that despite you have risked yourself too much in telling me all this you're right, and I don't know who I hate most, if Exodus or people like Blowdin. And I know how hard you try to do all by yourself in order to learn, so if you are asking me this you have to have really good motives for it".

Leia smiles widens while a little blush settle on her cheeks for the previous compliment, and her boss makes a little pause before looking at Jude.

"And you are the man who is going to supposedly be working from now on in the room in which, completely by accident, the transmition is going to be broadcasted, right?"

Alvin has to bite his bottom lip not to smile when hearing Leia's boss speaking with such a casual tone.

"Yes, sir", Jude says while nodding, and although his voice sounds a little unsure at first he manages to put a firmer one when speaking again, "and if that room there was all the material needed for editing videos it would be really appreciated"

Leia's boss nods, and then he finally exhales a sigh before talking again, looking this time at the three of them.

"Okay, then when would you need that 'accident' to happen?"

* * *

Alvin pats Blowdin's shoulder mimicking Blowdin's previous action on him.

"How does it feel to taste your own medicine, Mr. Blowdin?", Alvin asks with a pretended curious tone.

Blowdin stares at him in disbelief.

"How…how did you manage to convince…?"

"Before you've said that what people values most is money", Alvin interrupts him, "because money can buy anything. But I'm afraid that despite how excessively sappy it sounds there are things that can't be bought, and friendship is one of them. Right, Marcus?"

Blowdin almost breaks his neck when turning his head to see Marcus climbing down the stairs with a funny scared expression on his face.

"Has everything gone okay?", he asks unsure, making Alvin begin to laugh while approaching him.

"Of course it has", he says passing his arm around Marcus' shoulder causing him almost to fall, "and I have to say that you interpretation back then has been awesome: you really seemed about to cry"

"I was about to cry!", Marcus exclaims, "I mean, I wasn't expecting them being so rude with you and…"

Alvin laughs again.

"Oh, man, you're too cute", he says pinching Marcus' cheek.

"Then…he didn't betray you?"

Alvin looks at Blowdin again, and certainly he seemed so small and pathetic right now that he almost pities him. Almost.

"Nope, he never did"

* * *

**_Two days ago (2 days after the group's reunion) - Balan's apartment - 17:26_**

"Hey, this spiral shouldn't be a little bigger?"

Elle points his finger towards the place where Elize had just drawn while Teepo flies over Elize shoulder.

"Yep, I think that Elly is right this time", and even Ludger nods agreeing with the toy.

Elize exhales a frustrated sigh.

"Couldn't Exodus have chosen a easier design for this card?", she says while removing the picture again, fixing her eyes with deadly concentration on the card that Marcus had lent them as an example.

"But if they did that it would be too easy to copy and then…"

"It was a rhetorical question, Ludger…"

Alvin smiles to himself when hearing the kids before looking at Marcus, who is sat next to him on the sofa with some paper on his hands and a nervous expression on his face.

"Look", Alvin begins, "if you don't want to do this you don't have to. You don't owe me anything so just with the information that you've given us is enough."

"I want to do it", Marcus says immediately, and when his voice sounds more high-pitched than usual he clears his throat to keep talking, "besides, I _do_ owe you a lot: since the moment I joined Exodus you always helped me, and a lot of times you took the blame when I did something wrong…the only thing that worries me is if I'm going to be able to make Blowdin believe than I'm betraying you"

Alvin smiles and pats Marcus' back reassuringly.

"Don't worry: since you only have to pretend to be very nervous you'll do it perfectly"

Marcus exhales a chuckle and part of his tension disappears.

"You are completely right there", he ends saying, and then with more confidence he adds, "well, in that case let's continue memorizing this"

Alvin nods.

"Yep. Let's see who is worthy of an acting prize"

* * *

"Now I'm curious, Mr. Blowdin, who do you think has acted better? Because I know that I've made an awesome job making you confess everything but you'll have to admit that Marcus' acting has been very credible as well", Alvin says, and damn he shouldn't smile too much because the punches that he had received was beginning to really hurt but he couldn't help it. Everything had gone perfectly.

Blowdin shakes his head, and after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times he finally speaks.

"But this…this doesn't probe anything", Blowdin snaps, "okay, maybe it's me the one who is speaking of being associated with Exodus but this isn't enough to judge me, and in fact I could denounce you for having recording me without permission and…"

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Mr. Blowdin", Alvin interrupts him, "maybe you don't know but in Elympios a confession like that has value, and it doesn't matter if the recording was authorized or not", Blowdin gulps, "and in fact, that was one of the things that the King Gaius was trying to change, because as you've said we have recorded you without permission and that should attempt against a person's privacy", Alvin smirks, "it's a pity that with your last actions the King has been too focused in keeping safe the accord and hasn't had time to keep trying to change that, because if he had focused his effort in changed that law, we wouldn't have been able to probe your guiltiness like this"

Blowdin begins to shake.

"You…all of you…you're going to pay for this!", he points at Alvin with a shaking finger, "I'm going to contact Exodus and they are going to kill all of you"

Alvin exhales a sigh of patient.

"Oh, Mr. Blowdin, your innocence is charming", he says with a condescending tone repeating Blowdin's previous words, "do you really think that Exodus is going to support you _now_? You're going to lose the support of everyone and you're going to be judged and jailed. You don't have anything"

"Then I'll send my men", Blowdin spits, "and I'll make sure that every person important to you will…"

"You don't want to do that at all, Mr. Blowdin", Alvin says with a calm tone, "because the moment you dare to put a finger on someone who I love, we'll use this…", Milla approaches Blowdin and shows him some papers that makes him turn completely pale.

"H-how have you get that?"

And this time, it's Milla's turn to smile.

* * *

**_Two days ago (2 days after the group's reunion) - Near Blowdin's house - 17:26_**

"So this is his house", Milla says thoughtfully.

Alvin looks briefly at her.

"Do you think your spirits can handle it?"

Milla grabs her chin with one of her hands, thinking aloud.

"Ifrit and Undine can't do much here: Ifrit's main forte is combat and right now we don't need that, and although Undine is the most sensate of the four she can't do much since she can't hide herself anywhere. However, Gnome can make an exit by using his powers to dig the ground under the basement, and Sylph can use his powers to hide himself and explore the interior of the house", Milla nods to herself, "yes, they can do it. You only have to tell them what to look"

Alvin smiles.

"Okay, let's go to talk to Marcus again"

* * *

"I have to say that you have hidden them well", Milla says with an impressed tone, "Sylph had a lot of problems locating the box and when he found it the combination was impossible to guess so we were about to call Ifrit for help. Fortunately, it hasn't been necessary and your maid has been kind enough to tell us how to open it…"

"Damn her, I'm going to…"

"You're not going to do anything", Alvin completes patting Blowdin's forehead with a finger, "because with this papers we can clearly probe that besides the money that you've stolen from you partners, you have used Exodus' money as well for your own benefits when that wasn't in the contract", Blowdin gulps, "so…if you want us to keep this as a secret you should stop threatening people's lives…or maybe it will be _your_ life the one who will be in danger, understood?"

Blowdin looks at Alvin as he wanted to kill him right now but at the end he nods.

"Good, I'm glad that you're clever enough to choose the easy way", Alvin says with a smile.

At that moment Alvin's mobile begins to sound.

"Hey, Jude", he says with a cheery tone while Milla and Marcus tie Blowdin with the rope that he had used previously on Alvin, "yeah, kid, I've seen the transmition: good job distorting my voice and removing my name", Alvin nods, "okay, we're leaving now then, thanks"

Alvin hangs up.

"Okay, guys, time to go. Jude has said that Elympion authorities are coming"

"Alright, we can use the tunnel that Gnome had dug"

"A tunnel?", Marcus asks with a feared tone, and when Milla looks at him confused Alvin speaks.

"He has claustrophobia", Alvin explains.

"Oh, okay then: Slyph!", at that moment the spirit appears, "please, take this man with you"

"Ooookay", it's the lazy answer, and before Marcus could say anything Sylph grabs the boy and begins to spin until they become invisible and disappear.

"Okay, Marcus hasn't cried too much so he will be fine", Alvin says, and he is about to follow Milla but he turns around one more time to look at Blowdin, who seemed absolutely defeated, "goodbye, Irvin. It's been a total pleasure to make business with you", and after winking to Blowdin's angered face he follows Milla towards the tunnel.

Gnome takes them in no time to the entrance to Rusalle Highroad, where he had begun to dig. Consequently Alvin and Milla arrive in barely a couple of minutes to Balan's apartment, and the moment the door is opened Alvin is about to fall backwards when Leia hugs him.

"We did it!", she exclaims with a happy tone, and Alvin manages somehow to return the hug.

"Leia, wait, I have to heal Alvin's wounds", Elize says while approaching Alvin and beginning to use her magic although Alvin hadn't entered the house yet.

"It seems that the lenses have worked well", Balan says with an extremely proud voice.

"Yes, they have", Alvin answers while finally entering when Leia stops squeezing him, "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to recover the glasses"

"Oh, don't worry, Marcus has grabbed them", his cousin answers signaling at the sofa where Marcus had fainted. It seemed that Sylph's sudden fly had been too much for him.

"To edit the video has been horrible", Jude exclaims then, "Blowdin was calling you by your name almost all the time. For that reason it has taken me too much to…"

"Don't apologize, kid", Alvin says ruffling his hair, "you've done a fantastic job"

"Oh, and Ludger has just called some minutes ago confirming that no one has tried to attack Yurgen and Isla", Elize comments then.

Alvin nods. Rowen had suggested the possibility of Blowdin trying to threaten Alvin's closest friends so just for precaution Ludger had been with Yurgen and Isla during the operation.

"Hey, look at this! Blowdin's house is in the news", Leia exclaims then. She had just turned on the TV, so everyone approaches it to watch.

"Oh, it's true", Milla comments, "and look, Blowdin is being arrested"

"Serves him right!", Teepo exclaims while Elize nods.

They keep watching the news, and when the reporter comments that with this new incident Blowdin's petition is going to be completely erased everyone exhales a cry of happiness.

"Thank goodness!", Leia exclaims, and then without thinking she hugs Balan and kisses him hard, and then after a couple of seconds they separate and look at the rest startled, "eeeh…we can explain it…"

"Don't worry, we already knew", Milla says with an amused smile while Elize exhales a little cry of enthusiasm.

"What? How…?", Leia glares at Alvin, "_Alvin_…"

"Hey, this time it hasn't been my fault, I just…"

Everyone begins to laugh, and Alvin is still trying to excuse himself when the doorbell sounds once. Alvin stares at Balan.

"You weren't waiting anyone, right?"

Balan shakes his head and approaches the door, and the moment he opens it a figure comes flying towards Alvin and hugs him even more tightly than Leia before.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

Alvin can't avoid guiltiness invading him when hearing the trembling on her voice at the same time that a satisfied feeling when noticing that that damn collar isn't on her neck anymore.

"Sorry, Muzét. But we had to maintain this as a secret if we wanted that…"

"Alfred…"

And then Alvin freezes when hearing Balan's tone, because it was a scared one and it was really difficult to scare Balan.

Alvin gulps.

"Muzét, have you come alone?", he asks almost in a whisper, and then Muzét finally separates, and after drying her eyes she shakes her head with an apologetic look while stepping aside, letting Alvin see the figure on the door whose dangerous aura could be felt from where he was.

"No, Alfred Vint Svent", and damn, Alvin can feel himself getting pale when hearing Gaius' apparently calm tone clearly contrasting with his completely tense body and his angry look, "she hasn't come alone"

Alvin gulps again. Shit. He was in trouble.

A tense silence settles in the room, all the previous laughs completely dissipated, and after some moments Leia is the first one who dares to speak.

"Emh…Gaius…please, don't get angry with Alvin, we all have…"

And then Gaius looks at Leia, and oh crap when Alvin sees that even she gulps and stop talking immediately he knows that he really was in trouble.

"Guys, let's go", everyone, even Gaius, stares at Milla in disbelief when she speaks, "it's evident that this is a lover's discussion and for that reason they are the only ones who have to resolve it"

If the situation was different Alvin would laugh when seeing Milla's calm tone clearly contrasting with the rest of them…but the situation was what it was and Alvin didn't feel like laughing at all.

"We'll be at Ludger's apartment", Jude says with a tiny voice then, "emh…come when you've finished"

After saying that everyone begins to leave the room, and although Alvin knows that the smiles and looks that everyone offers him are ones of support they are making just the contrary effect making him more nervous.

Alvin insults himself internally. Damn it, he had to calm down: he had to remember that he had done nothing wrong so he shouldn't feel overwhelming for Gaius' almost killing aura…but damn, when the door closes and Gaius focuses his look on him again all his reasoning disappear. Now they were completely alone. Fuck.

"Umh…where is Rowen?", Alvin says immediately, in part because he was curious but especially because he wanted to break that ominous silence that has settled again when everyone has left.

"He has gone to see Chancellor Marcia. It seemed that there was something that he wanted to discuss with her", Gaius answers with such a casual voice that it almost seems that he isn't angry at all. Almost.

There is a brief silence that seems eternal, and when Alvin can't stand more the tension he finally speaks.

"Gaius…", Alvin says with a much less firmness that he had intended to use, "look, I'm sorry but…"

"Don't", Alvin shuts up immediately when hearing Gaius spelling that simple word with such rage, "don't you dare to lie again. You aren't sorry at all, or are you going to tell me that you regret what you've done?"

Alvin exhales a sigh. Crap. Gaius was angry. Really angry. More angry that he had ever see him be.

"No, I'm not", Alvin ends saying forcing himself to not to avert his eyes from Gaius, thing that right now was extremely difficult, "but I'm not apologizing for what I did, but for having lied to you. I promise you that it will be the last time, but damn it Gaius, if we hadn't done anything the accord would have been…"

"Ruined?", Gaius completes, and Alvin gulps. That was exactly what he was going to say, and that Gaius had supposed it was bad, because that meant that he had an argument to say, "do you have the littlest idea about how politics works? There is no accord that is able to last forever, so we are going to be always forced to re-do decisions so things work, and for that reason", Gaius' frown increments, "it's absolutely unnecessary to risk something as important as your life as you've done today"

"Gaius, you're overreacting, I wasn't…"

Alvin knows that he has chosen the wrong words when seeing Gaius' expression.

"Overreacting?", Gaius repeats simply, and that simple word makes Alvin's heart begin to beat faster for nervousness, "do you really think I'm _overreacting_? Alvin, I was giving a speech in front of almost two hundred people when the transmission was reproduced", Alvin gulps, and he is about to say something but Gaius continues, his eyes shining with anger contrasting with his voice, that it was much shakier than usual, as if Gaius was trying to control a really intense emotion, "do you know how I felt when knowing that being you the one who was in danger I couldn't do _anything_?"

"Gaius…"

"Do you know how damn difficult has been to finish what I had to say because otherwise things were going to be worse despite knowing that you were risking yourself?"

"Erston", Alvin interrupts when seeing that Gaius isn't going to let him speak, "I'm sorry, really, I'm truly sorry for having scared you like that but I can promise you that my life wasn't in danger…"

Gaius half-closes even more his eyes.

"That your life wasn't in danger? You've let yourself being captured, beating up and almost killed and you said that you weren't in danger? And all that just because maybe an accord was going to be compromised?"

Alvin exhales a sigh. He had to calm down and react. He understood that Gaius was angry with him but despite that he couldn't get overwhelmed by the king and let him say everything he wanted because he knew that Gaius wasn't saying all the truth.

"Don't make it sound as I've done this for something trivial", Alvin manages to say at the end crossing his arms, "I admit that I don't know much about politics, but I know enough to know that the peace accord is the most important event that had happened during this whole year…no, more: it has been probably the most important event of all times, and it's something for what you have been fighting really hard, so don't try to fool me by pretending that there was nothing to worry about"

"And what if it was?"

Alvin frowns when hearing Gaius' tone, as he was ignoring completely what he'd just said.

"What?"

"I concede you that it was important", Gaius admits, "and yes, you're right when saying that if people had begun to support Blowdin, we would have had to begin almost from the beginning"

Alvin opens his mouth to speak but Gaius doesn't let him.

"But that's irrelevant, because as I've said, in politics facts like that are usually common, and for that reason it isn't justified that you all, but especially _you_, have risked your lives like that"

"Okay, first of all", Alvin says glaring at Gaius, "you're treating me like an idiot right now, because if the accord hadn't been truly risked Rowen would have never supported me in this"

"And don't you think that maybe Rowen and the rest have only supported you because you've literally forced them to do that?"

"That's not true", Alvin says immediately, "I've asked them and…"

"Oh, so you asked them", Gaius interrupts with sarcasm causing Alvin to greet his teeth. God, he had never imagined that a fight with Gaius was going to be so tiring, "and tell me: what would have happened if they had said 'no' to your petition?"

"I knew that it wasn't going to happen"

And Alvin gives himself win when seeing Gaius hesitate a little when hearing that.

"Okay, I concede you that they are almost as stubborn as you but don't you think that maybe they only agreed because you were disposed to 'help' me…", Alvin frowns again when hearing Gaius say 'help' with such a tone, "…even if you had to do it alone?"

"That's where you're mistaken", Alvin says without hesitation, "I wouldn't have risked my life because I know that you won't forgive me if something happened to me…something _irreversible_", Alvin clears up when seeing Gaius staring at his injuries, "the same way I wouldn't forgive you if you did the same"

"Alvin, you couldn't be sure that there wasn't going to be any danger…"

"But how damn little faith do you have in Rowen?", Alvin snaps, this time really angry, "The plan was his idea, do you really think that there was any possibility that any of us died?", Gaius is about to reply something but now it's Alvin the one who doesn't let him speak, "Precisely you should understand what we've done. Damn it, Gaius, you're always giving your all for your people so…"

"Because it's my duty", Gaius says interrupting Alvin again, "A king's duty is to live for his people, and all of you, including you, are my people. You shouldn't be risking yourselves for my sake, it should be the other way around"

"So that's it?", Alvin snaps, "you want us to assume that you have to hold everything over your shoulders and that we can only look instead of helping you? Maybe you're a king, Gaius, but you're also our friend, _and_ my boyfriend, so you can't expect that…"

"Yes, I know, and maybe for that reason all this has been a terrible mistake"

Alvin can feel his heart stop beating for a moment.

"What the hell do you mean by that?", Alvin snaps, and against his will his voice trembles a little. Gaius exhales a deep sigh.

"Alvin…", Gaius says, and damn, now his voice had no anger on it, only a deep sadness, and that was way worse than before, "I just…I need to know that I can trust you"

"I've said already that I'm sorry for having lied, okay?", Alvin almost cries. He didn't like Gaius' expression one bit, "I promise you that I won't lie to you again, but I need to know as well that you'll trust me when there is something that…"

"But I can't do that, Alvin", and Gaius says those words with such frustration that Alvin has to gulp, "I can't: there are things that, as a king, I'll have to do alone, things that I won't be able to let anyone more do, not even you. And if you can't understand that, if you're going to keep trying to help me with those things and I won't be able to be sure that you won't risk your life for my duties, I'm afraid that the best thing to do is…"

"Don't complete that sentence", Alvin snaps while approaching Gaius and grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and he is about to cry from exasperation when Gaius only averts his eyes instead of responding, "I've told you a lot of times already: maybe in your head you see yourself as two different people: as Gaius, the King of Rieze Maxia, and as Erston, the playboy aristocrat", Alvin can feel a wave of relief when seeing that Gaius shows a hint of a smile when been called the last thing, "but for me…", Alvin uses one of his hands to force Gaius to look at him, "the only thing that matters is that you're my boyfriend, the same way that for the rest you're not only the King of Rieze Maxia: you're their friend as well. And although I, or better said _we_, understand that there are things that only you can do as the king you are, you can't expect us to keep sat without doing anything when we see that there is something that we can do to help _you_, whoever 'you' that you are at that moment", Alvin leans his forehead against Gaius with a soft bump, "I promise you that I won't lie to you anymore, and that I'll never interfere with your duty or risk my life for it, but please...", oh fuck, he couldn't believe that he had a lump on his throat, he really was a damn crybaby, "please…don't you dare to break up with me or I'll hit you so hard that Rowen will have to supplant you for a fucking damn month"

Gaius exhales a chuckle, and then finally he hugs Alvin tightly.

"Who knows, maybe Rowen is better king than me"

Alvin laughs while returning the hug with force.

"Don't have any doubt about that", he says.

They remain embraced for some seconds before Gaius speaks again.

"Can I ask you something? And please, promise me that you'll be sincere"

Alvin nods without hesitation. Gaius separates just a little to look at Alvin.

"I know that it's not been the case and that it will never be, but if you had gone to ask the rest for help and they had refused… would you really have stopped trying to help me?"

Alvin nods again.

"I promise you, I'm not that dumb. But as you've said it's a stupid supposition because they never refused to help a friend"

Gaius smiles before exhaling a soft sigh.

"I suppose that I'll have to get used to the idea that I'm not alone in this"

Alvin rolls his eyes.

"Took you long to notice", he snaps, making Gaius laugh, "oh, and by the way", Alvin glares at him, "next time that you ever think in breaking up I swear that…"

Alvin's sentence is cut when Gaius kisses him, and he does it in such an intense manner that Alvin can't avoid a surprised moan from escaping his mouth.

"Forgive me", Gaius says when they separate, and his voice has such guiltiness on it that Alvin immediately stops glaring at him, "yes, for a moment I was going to suggest it even when knowing that I could never do something like that", Gaius kisses him again, "forgive me", he repeats.

Alvin exhales a sigh while scratching the back of his head.

"Umh…well, the truth is that I've sounded too possessive", he says a little embarrassed, "because I don't know, if someday you fell in love with someone else then I…"

Alvin immediately shuts up when this time is Gaius' turn to glare at him.

"I can assure you without any doubt that I'll never be able to love or to desire anyone the way I love and desire you, so don't say something as idiot as that again"

Alvin's heart begins to beat faster.

"Holy fuck", he exhales before throwing his arms around Gaius' neck and kissing him passionately, and due to the force he uses he accidentally slams Gaius against the door, although the king didn't seem to care for the way he surrounds Alvin's waist, returning the kiss with equal passion.

"I don't think that this is going to be a good idea right now", Gaius comments suddenly pushing Alvin a little backwards.

"Why?", Alvin asks while frowning, confused.

Gaius gulps before speaking again.

"Because although I can understand what you've done a part of me is still angry for how scared you've made me feel", Gaius says with a guilty tone, "and I'm afraid that an inappropriate behavior shows up if we have sex now so…"

Alvin gulps. Shit. Shit, he had to have a problem because Gaius' words had just sounded too fucking hot.

"What do you mean with inappropriate behavior?", Alvin whispers.

Gaius exhales a sigh averting his eyes.

"I don't know, but I fear to be rougher than usual, or to push you to the edge more than usual, or…"

Gaius shuts up suddenly when realizing that Alvin is biting his bottom lip with everything but a worried expression on his face.

"Alvin?"

"Gaius, I don't know if you've made it on purpose but with what you've just said you are only making me want you even more"

Gaius opens his eyes wider before exhaling a surprised laugh.

"I had underestimated your libido", Gaius comments with irony making Alvin shrug without any same.

"What can I say? I'm a healthy man with perfectly normal sexual needs", Alvin replies with a smile before leaning to kiss Gaius again, "but now seriously…if there is something that you want to do to 'punish' me for having lied and scared you, I'm all yours"

Alvin tries that his voice doesn't sound too willing, but for the hint of a smile that Gaius shows he knows that he hasn't managed to fool the king.

"If you are desiring it so much maybe the best punishment is not to do anything at all", Gaius laughs when Alvin turns pale, "but since that would be a punishment for me as well I won't choose that"

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh.

"Then? What have you planned to do?"

Gaius hesitates.

"Maybe it's better to wait until we have dinner so the rest don't have to wai…"

"Forget the rest", Alvin snaps, before approaching his face to Gaius', "what do you want to do to me…_Erston_?"

Gaius exhales a deep sigh.

"Okay, if you insist…"

Gaius kisses Alvin, surprising him when instead of the violent kiss that hewas expecting he receives a soft and tender one, and then while taking advantage of Alvin's weakness every time that Gaius uses his tongue languidly against his own, the king makes Alvin change places, so he was the one in leaning against the door now.

They keep kissing for some moments, always without hurrying the pace, and when finally Alvin feels the urge to grab Gaius' face to accelerate things the king stops suddenly the kiss while grabbing Alvin's hands and pinning them on the door.

"What…?", Alvin begins, but his sentence is cut with a needy moan when Gaius settles his mouth on his neck and begins to lick it oh-so-slowly.

"Gaius…damn, I…", Alvin tries to free his hands but Gaius doesn't let him do so. He only keeps attacking Alvin's neck with calm, taking his time, nipping first at Alvin's skin before grasping it with his teeth and ending licking it, all the touches feathery.

"You're doing it on purpose, right?", Alvin exhales when he suffers another shudder. Damn it. His body always responded more to that kind of teasing contact than he would have liked, and Gaius had noticed it.

"I warned you about the risk of doing it right now, didn't I?", the king says against his neck just before beginning to ascend towards Alvin's ear, and he uses such a sensual voice that Alvin has to bite his bottom lip to avoid sighing from arousal.

"So…_ngh_…", Alvin gasps when Gaius begins to lick his earlobe with intentional slowness, "…you're going to keep with…_ah_…with this teasing the whole time?"

Gaius finally stops attacking his ear and separates so his face is just inches apart from Alvin's, his lips almost touching.

"What's the matter, _ex-mercenary_?", Alvin feels his lower half twitching when hearing that word spelled with such a tone. Oh damn, did Gaius feel that excited every time that he called him with the royal treatment…?, "aren't you able to stand it?"

And Gaius asks it with such a smirk that immediately Alvin's pride makes him speak before ever thinking.

"Of course I can", he snaps, "in fact, I'm sure that I can stand it more than you"

And okay, when Alvin sees the way Gaius' eyes shine for the challenge Alvin finds himself gulping. Oh damn…he shouldn't have said that…

"Alright", it's the king deep response while settling his hands on Alvin's shirt and beginning to unbutton it making sure to grasp 'accidentally' Alvin's nipples while doing so, causing the last one to gasp again, "in that case, I suppose you don't mind to do things slower than usual"

Gaius exhales his breath on purpose over Alvin's nipple, and when this one's body arches with the contact Gaius uses both of his hand to grab Alvin's hips and pinning them on the door, forcing his body on his initial straighten position, and when the king begins to use his tongue to caress the little bud, already hard for all the previous teasing on his neck and ears, Alvin's first impulse is to use his hand to grab Gaius' hair but he refrains himself from doing so just in time, leaving his arms at the both sides of his body, his hands leaning against the surface and turned into fists for the effort to stand the teasing.

Alvin can feel Gaius' smile against his chest, and he is about to make a sharp comment when suddenly he realizes that Gaius' hands are leaving his hips to settle on the front on his pants, and he can't avoid a whine when seeing the way Gaius begins to lower his own body with the clear intention of adopt a kneeling position at the same time that begins to lower Alvin's pants and underwear, because fuck, the way Gaius is looking up at him with those eyes full on hunger is too much.

Once Gaius has helped him to discard his clothes, Alvin can feel himself shuddering from anticipation when the king approaches his member, exhaling his hot breathing over his already half-erection…however, he should have remembered that the king's mood right now wasn't a complacent one, and he can't avoid a sigh of frustration when instead of the always pleasant heat that he was willing to feel around his member he feels Gaius' hands settling on his legs and separating them.

"Damn, you really want to push my limits right…_aaah_"

Alvin's head almost hit the door when throwing back his head, his nails digging on it trying to get a hold onto something, because fuck Gaius was using now his tongue just on his inner thigh and the feeling was surprisingly good…and oh damn when Gaius changes the licks for soft nips Alvin can feel his member responding at the same time that a rather intense tension settles on his stomach.

"Gaius…_damn_…Gaius, _please_…", come on, he couldn't believe that he was almost begging but when the king stops his teasing on his thigh and intentionally he ignores his already leaking member to caress the other thigh he can't remain silent anymore.

"What?", Gaius asks with such a pretended innocent tone that Alvin glares at him.

"Okay…if that's how you want to play…", Alvin says, and then mimicking Gaius' slowness he begins to lick his own fingers, and he can feel a wave of satisfaction traveling by his body when Gaius gulps. Oh yes. For a moment he had forgotten that teasing was a game for two players.

Alvin continues coating his fingers, and then while looking fixedly at the king, who seems unable to avert his eyes from Alvin, he reaches his entrance from behind and with calculated calm he introduces his own index finger on him, making sure to be excessively vocal while beginning to prepare himself…and oh yes, the way Gaius' mouth falls almost completely opened is absolutely priceless.

"Enjoying the show…_your Majesty_?", Alvin purrs with a sensual smile at the same time that he adds a second finger, and okay, this time the moan that escapes his mouth is a real one because somehow he has managed to grasp his prostrate. It was a luck that his fingers were so long.

"Okay, you win"

When hearing the extremely sultry sentence Alvin manages to open his eyes in time to see the way Gaius engulfs his member in one go to begin to suck almost immediately, and _oh god_ he hasn't time to feel proud for having made Gaius so aroused to forget the calm pace because Gaius' hot cavity around his member was making him almost unable to think.

"Aah…_oh god_…ngh…!"

Alvin hears (at the same time that _feels_) Gaius groaning with every moan that escapes his mouth, and Alvin has to make a great effort to keep preparing himself instead of surrender to the pleasure that right now Gaius was giving him.

"Gaius…_fuck_…Gaius, _stop_"

When hearing the last word Gaius immediately complies. Without losing any time Alvin forces Gaius to stand up again and while crashing their lips together in a messy kiss it's him the one who unzips rudely Gaius' pants and without waiting for permission he uses his still coated fingers on Gaius' member, causing this one to suffer a powerful shudder.

"Alvin…", Gaius whispers against Alvin's mouth before kissing him even harder, his hips bucking against his hand with such desperation that Alvin fears for a moment that he ends coming right then and he didn't want that, neither of them, so he forces Gaius to stop the kiss and then he turns around to be facing the door. He leans both of his forearms on the surface and after bending a little he turns his head to look at Gaius, who looked completely mesmerized by Alvin's vision.

"Erston…fuck me…"

And okay, he knows that it isn't the most subtle way to ask for it but what the hell, he was desiring it so much that he didn't care to be too blunt, and for the way a low grunt escapes from Gaius' mouth it seemed that he didn't care either.

"Damn, Alvin…", Gaius exhales while grabbing Alvin' hips with force at the same time that he bites Alvin's neck from behind, causing Alvin to arch his body towards him with an aroused moan, and then Alvin can feel Gaius' member beginning to push inside him and he moans again loud and needy, welcoming that filling sensation that it's making his head go blank for the intense pleasure, "…god, I want you…!"

And then Gaius begins to thrust into him fast, hard, and Alvin leans his forehead against his arms while beginning to push back against Gaius meeting his forceful moves.

"Gaius…oh fuck… _faster_!"

And the king complies, and while leaning his own forehead against Alvin's back he pounds into him with more speed, the new rhythm causing the door beginning to creak for the incessant slams against it.

"Oh damn Gaius…the door…", Alvin says with such a worried tone that Gaius exhales a laugh against his back while stopping his movements.

"Yes, I've heard it too", he says while depositing a quick kiss on Alvin's cheek, "should we change location?"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he nods. The truth was that to be fucked so intensely against the door was really hot…but the apartment was rather old and the door was making very suspicious noises, and he didn't want to imagine Balan's face in case they damage it. He would be teased every time they had to go out.

"Yes, we better", Alvin says with a smile, and after turning his head a little to kiss Gaius this one pushes out from him so they can move to a more secure place.

Alvin was fearing that the mood was destroyed for having stopped. However, when they reach his room and Gaius practically pushes him towards the bed facing up and without waiting one second he leans over him to kiss him passionately he knows that he was mistaken.

Alvin opens his legs so Gaius could settle between them, and then without stopping the opened-mouth kisses for a moment he begins to tug at Gaius' shirt.

"Take it out", Alvin snarls nipping Gaius' lower lip, and the moment Gaius complies Alvin doesn't hesitate and rolls over to be on top and begins to suck one of Gaius' nipples, causing this one to arch his body while gripping Alvin's hair with force.

"Nng…_Alvin_…", the king groans while Alvin keeps caressing his chest, using his hand to twist the nipple that his mouth can't attend, and he is about to keep traveling down but at that moment Gaius rolls over him again and while crashing his lips together he forces Alvin's legs even more opened to enter him again with a long stroke.

"_Yes_…", Alvin moans when Gaius begins to rock into him again, opening his legs more to take Gaius in even deeper, "fuck…_keep going_!"

Alvin grabs Gaius' hair with one of his hand forcing their lips meet again, the other hand grabbing Gaius' ass to encourage him increment even more the pace, and when at some point Gaius finally brush his prostrate again Alvin's head fall backwards, his body arching for the overwhelming sensation.

"Oh god yes…there…_there_!"

And as always, when Gaius finds that perfect angle he doesn't deviate his thrusts one bit, to make sure to keep hitting that place inside Alvin that makes him be a complete mess. Oh damn. He was getting close but as always he didn't want to stop yet…

"Alvin…", Gaius suddenly stops his movements making Alvin look at him startled, "can you…?"

Gaius gulps and averts his eyes, making Alvin's eyes snap opened with confusion.

"What, Gaius?", Alvin asks when seeing that the king isn't going to continue.

Gaius exhales a deep breath, and then he uses one of his hands that were grabbing Alvin's legs to reach back and position it over Alvin's own hand, that was settled on Gaius' lower back.

Alvin is about to ask again but then Gaius' hand makes Alvin's one go down passing his lower back until it's resting on his ass, and after gulping again Gaius pushes Alvin's hand more against his body until Alvin is touching his entrance. Alvin can feel his heart stopping for a moment. Damn. Oh damn, it wasn't possible that Gaius was asking him to…

And then Gaius looks at him, and when Alvin sees the expression mix anticipation and slight embarrassment that the king is showing he decides not to hesitate anymore and to introduce slowly his finger into the king's entrance…and damn, Alvin isn't sure about who has gasped louder: if Gaius for the strange intrusion or him when feeling Gaius' muscles parting for him while a hot tightness envelops his finger. Oh damn. He couldn't believe that he was getting aroused only for that…

However Alvin's thoughts go blank again when Gaius suddenly begins to initiate the thrusting with a slower pace than before but still brushing Alvin's sweet spot, causing him to begin to moan again.

"Alvin…", Gaius exhales against his neck, as if he was trying Alvin couldn't see his face, "move…"

It takes Alvin a couple of seconds to understand what Gaius is meaning with that, but when Alvin begins to move his finger slowly inside him, he knows that he has guessed Gaius' petition right because the king exhales a soft groan against his neck, beginning to rock his hips against him with more enthusiasm, and at the end Gaius' movements back and forth are causing Alvin's finger to go deeper and deeper, until suddenly Gaius exhales a loud groan, probably the louder Alvin had heard him ever exhale, and suffers a powerful shudder that makes Alvin moan when feeling Gaius' cock throbbing inside him.

"Was that…?", Gaius asks with confusion while stopping again for a moment, and Alvin can't avoid a smirk.

"What? _This_?", and right now Alvin is praising himself for his good memory when he pushes his finger inside with a confident movement brushing with success Gaius' prostrate again, causing the king to shudder again with another groan.

"God…", Gaius exhales while kissing Alvin, his movements becoming so rough again when pushing into Alvin and against his finger that the bed begins to creak so much than both of their moans are partially muffled, "Alvin…Alvin!"

This one focus on keeping the finger in the same position to grasp Gaius' spot every time that the king goes backwards, but damn since his prostrate was being hit as well and now Gaius was using one of his hands to stroke his cock between his two sweated bodies he could feel his eyes beginning to see blank indicating him that his orgasm was close.

"Gaius…oh shit Gaius…I'm close…!"

And then the king gives another powerful thrust while biting his neck, and Alvin finally comes while crying the king's name. Alvin realizes then that Gaius hasn't finished yet, so he keeps moving his finger in and out and oh god, the way Gaius begins to rock back his hips taking him in is much hotter than he would have imagined…

"Alvin…", Gaius breaths with a shaky tone, his eyes half-closed, "Alvin, I'm…"

Alvin's only response is to incorporate a little to grab between his teeth one of Gaius' nipples, and then the sudden caressing makes Gaius exhale a louder groan while reaching his orgasm as well, all his body shaking for the intensity.

After some seconds, Gaius finally opens his eyes again and looks down to find Alvin staring up at him, his eyes half-closed as well for the exhaustion.

"If making you angry is going to result in sex like this I'm afraid that you've made a terrible mistake here, your Majesty", Alvin says, making Gaius exhale a breathless laugh before leaning over him to share a deep kiss.

"It's not necessary for you to make me angry for that", Gaius says with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it", Alvin says with a too satisfied tone that makes Gaius laugh again. They kiss again.

"Umh…are you okay? I mean…before I've teased you quite a lot and…"

Alvin interrupts Gaius' babbling with another soft kiss.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, the sex has been awesome, teasing included", Alvin says with a smile making Gaius relax again, and Alvin can't avoid a chuckle. Even now Gaius always got too worried about doing things wrong during sex. He was rather (oh yes, he was going to think that word) cute.

"We should go with the rest", Gaius suggests then, "maybe they are worried thinking that we are still discussing"

"Shit, you're right", Alvin exclaims feeling guilty. Oh damn, everyone has left really worried for him and what he had done? To have almost the best sex that he could remember…okay, he definitely didn't regret that but he could have warned them that everything was fine.

They begin to clean up themselves, and then Alvin remembers something that definitely he had to ask.

"Gaius, can I make you a question?"

"Sure"

Alvin clears briefly his throat. When they were on it he really hadn't minded at all...in fact he had liked to do it, really much, but now that he had to ask it was a little awkward.

"Before, when you've asked me to…", he hesitates before continuing but when he realizes the way Gaius gulps he knows that the king knows what he is trying to ask, "why did you…?"

"I was just curious", Gaius says after clearing his throat, averting his eyes, "and after seeing how much you seem to enjoy when I do to you I wanted to try"

Alvin gulps.

"And was it as good as you expected?"

Gaius smiles briefly, and although there is a little blush on his cheeks he looks at Alvin when answering.

"Yes. Rather better, in fact", he says simply, and okay, when a tense silence settles between them Alvin knows that now is the perfect time to ask Gaius about _that_, because now that Gaius had literally asked him (okay, he hadn't said it directly but…) it was evident that he wanted to try it…or maybe not? Alvin knew that some people liked to be stimulated like that as well but that didn't have to mean that Gaius wanted to go all the way…besides, to use a finger was not the same at all that having sex…

"Well, let's go with the rest", Gaius says then, and Alvin in part is thankful that the conversion hasn't continued because it was something that maybe they had to speak more calmly. Yes. It wasn't that he was happy for avoiding the subject. Not at all.

After dressing they try to rearrange themselves, but although Gaius seems almost as composed as always with the exception of his slightly messed hair, Alvin feels himself like he had the message 'just got laid' written on his forehead.

"They are going to know it anyway, you know?"

Gaius says with an amused expression while seeing the way Alvin is trying to comb his hair, thing that was really useless since his hair has always been unmanageable. Alvin exhales a resigned sigh.

"Okay, let's go"

Gaius laughs when hearing Alvin's tone and gives him a quick kiss that Alvin returns before finally leaving the apartment. They arrive at Ludger's one in no time and after exhaling another sigh Alvin knocks.

"It's opened", Leia's voice sounds from the inside, so after interchanging a look they enter…and okay, it was not that Alvin was expecting seeing everyone crying but he wasn't expecting either that everyone was looking at them with an expression that clearly indicated that they were going to begin to laugh at any moment.

"Alfred, I hope that the door keeps in one piece when I came back"

"Okay, how the hell do you know that?", Alvin snaps without ever thinking, making the rest exhale the laughs that they were holding since the moment the pair has entered.

"My apologies", Alvin realizes then that Rowen is with the rest as well, "but when I've arrived to your cousin' apartment I couldn't avoid realizing for your…voices that your argument seemed slightly different from the one I was expecting to find", Rowen says with calm, a slightly mocking smile adorning his face.

"Although we prefer that instead of seeing you discuss, don't worry", Muzét says with a teasing tone.

"As long as you don't break _my_ door…"

"_Balan_…"

After everyone manages to calm down again Alvin finally sits down next to his cousin, who pats his arm in a conciliatory way making Alvin finally show a resigned smile.

"Everyone", Alvin looks up then realizing that Gaius hasn't sat down yet, "there is something that I have to tell you", everyone looks at the king surprised, who after a little pause continues talking, "my apologies: I know that what you've done respecting Blowdin has been in order to help me, and instead of thanking you I've got angry, so I'm sorry", he makes a little inclination, "I've told Alvin before that I'm not used yet to receive help from people, and even when I've spent all my life receiving it without ever noticing (first from the Chimeriad and later from you) I tend to forget that, sometimes, I don't have to support everything alone. So forgive me: I promise that from now on I'll depend more on you since…well…", he clears his throat a little embarrassed, "since as Alvin has said before we are all friends…right?"

Alvin has to bite his bottom lip to avoid laughing for how damn awkward Gaius seemed right now. Damn it. He really wanted to hug him right now but that was going to embarrass him even more.

"Of course, Erston! We're all buddies!", Teepo exclaims, destroying rather effectively Gaius' awkwardness.

"Yes, we are", Jude says smiling, "and don't worry: this will be the last time that we act without warning you"

"Don't worry, kid, I think that I've convinced him already of that", Alvin says with a smile while looking at Gaius.

"Oh, that has sounded as if you've used some _special_ methods to convince him…", Muzét says with a smirk.

"I'm not going to deny that", Alvin answers with the same tone making Gaius roll his eyes with a resigned smile while the rest laugh again.

"By the way", Rowen says then, "I've spoken with Marcia", Again! He had called her directly by her first name! Damn it, Alvin had to ask Rowen about it…, "and she has told me that since Blowdin has been arrested, all the bribes that he gave to the nobles have been returned, and since there is no way to probe from where that money has come from we can do with it whatever we want"

Milla raises her eyebrows.

"Is that legal?"

Rowen shrugs.

"It's a money that shouldn't be there, and for that reason Marcia can't use it so she has decided to give it to us"

"How much money are we talking about?", Alvin asks then.

Rowen clears his throat.

"Around 5 million gald"

"_Whaaaat_?!", everyone cries.

"That's a LOT!", Elize exclaims with a high-pitched voice.

"If we divide it equally between us every one will have 500.000 gald", Jude says getting pale.

"Oh man, I could spend a couple of years living without worries with that much", Alvin says while Leia nods frantically.

"I think that more than a couple of years", Balan replies, "and I could buy new material for my lab… What the hell: I could open a completely new lab!"

Everyone keeps talking during some seconds, without believing the possibilities that a sum of money like that could open, and then Alvin suddenly realizes that Gaius hasn't said anything yet.

"Gaius?", he says, and everyone stops talking to look at the king, who seemed lost in thoughts.

"Have you thought what would you do with that money, Erston?", Muzét asks.

After a little pause Gaius nods.

"The truth is that I don't think that I can take that money for me without knowing from where it comes"

"What do you suggest then?", Leia asks with curiosity, "to donate it?"

Gaius shakes his head.

"If I remember correctly, there is a person in this group that needs that money much more than any of us"

Everyone keeps silent for a moment before exhaling a sigh.

"You're right", Jude says, "we almost forget about it"

"I was expecting a suggestion like that for you, Erston", Rowen says with a proud smile.

"Yes, it's much like you to watch over your people like that", Milla comments, "it's decided then. I'll do as Gaius suggests"

"Me too", Leia says with a smile.

"And we too!", Teepo says while Elize nods.

"Well, I can barely manage to maintain one lab so I suppose that trying to open another would bring too much trouble", Balan comments with a smile, making Leia chuckle and kiss him in the cheek with affection.

"I don't need that much money", Muzét nods, "I wouldn't know what to do with it"

There is a little pause.

"And you Alvin?", Leia asks with an amused tone while seeing the way Alvin has crossed his arms in front of him, and when he finally exhales a resigned sigh everyone chuckles.

"Kay, okay, I don't need it _that much _either", he concedes, and he is about to add something when Gaius leans over him and kisses him so passionately that he can't avoid a surprised gasp, "bastard, you thought that I was going to take it from myself, right?", Alvin accuses causing Gaius to laugh.

"Not at all, and for that reason I'm proud of you: a year ago you wouldn't have let pass the opportunity", Gaius says with a soft smile.

"Gaius is right", Milla says, "I'm glad that you're evolved"

"Why has that sounded as I was some kind of monkey?"

"Well, technically speaking…", Milla begins to say.

Alvin glares at her, but when everyone begins to laugh again it doesn't take him to much to join them, and when finally Gaius sits down next to him and rests one of his hands over his knee in affectionate gesture Alvin knows that, as much as sappy it sounds, as long as that man keeps being by his side he could gladly dispose of that money…and besides, Alvin thinks with an amused smile, he was going out with a king, so money was never going to be a worry.

**_Remaining debt_**: 12.000.000 galds

* * *

**And like this in just a couple of chapters everything is solved xD Maybe it would have been better to spend more time developing this mini-arc but the truth is that when I read fanfics I don't like drama too much so I'm sorry if everything has gone extremely easy and happy ^^U Hope you've liked the chapter despite that ;) As always, any kind of comment would be greatly appreciated and thank you so much tothe ones who keep reading this story :)**

**This update has been rather fast because this chapter was almost written when I updated the previous one but I was forced to split it for its length. Next update will be as always: two-three weeks from now! ;)**


	22. A king's birthday

New (again too long ^^U) chapter :) Sorry in advance for grammatical errors, as always I'll be fixing them these days ;) - **See the ends of the chapter for notes**

* * *

**_ Remaining debt: _**12.000.000 galds

"Do you really have to come back _now_ to Kanbalar?", Alvin says while looking alternatively at Gaius, Rowen and Muzét.

"Come on, at least stay here until tomorrow!", Leia says.

"Yes, we have to celebrate that we have defeated that assho…!"

"Teepo, don't say words like that!", Elize exclaims grabbing the toy and managing to cover somehow all his big mouth.

"I would like to stay here and join you in the celebration", Gaius says with a smile, "but after Blowdin's detention there are a couple of things that we have to take care"

"But don't worry, Gaius will make sure to finish everything quickly so wait for us to celebrate it", Muzét says then, making Gaius look at her startled for her firm statement while Rowen begins to laugh.

"Muzét has clear her priorities", Rowen comments with a chuckle while Muzét smiles charmingly at Gaius, who exhales a sigh with a resigned smile on his face.

"I estimate that in just a couple of days or so we'll have finished", Gaius concedes making Muzét's smile widen even more while grabbing Gaius' arm in an affectionate gesture that surprises him.

"Oh, your Majesty, you shouldn't let your subordinates influence you like that", Alvin comments with a teasing tone while crossing his arms.

"Yes, since you are with Alvin you've soften up too much, Erston", Leia agrees using the same tone that Alvin, and they both begin to laugh when Gaius glares at them.

"Well, the same goes for Alvin. Who was going to say us that he was going to say 'no' to 500.000 galds", Jude says suddenly, and Alvin's eyes snap opened when realizing that the kid has just mocked him, and that in fact he is looking at him with a completely fake innocent smile on his face.

"Yes, you're right", Milla nods thoughtfully, "it's the clear probe that a good influence can change completely a man"

"Well, but then that's not entirely true because in that case Alfred's bad influence would have changed Gaius as well", Balan says suddenly.

"Okay, we were teasing Gaius just some seconds ago so why the hell is everyone going against me now?", Alvin snaps, making the whole group begin to laugh when hearing his offended tone.

"Well then, see you soon", Muzét says with a happy tone some moments later when they are going to leave.

"Wait for me if you participate in another drinking contest. The last one was rather interesting to see", Rowen says with a smile.

"But this time you'll have to participate", Alvin says, causing the old man to chuckle.

Everyone says goodbye to the three of them until only Alvin and Gaius remains, so everyone gets a little away to leave them space.

"You still owe me a full night", Alvin whispers.

Gaius smiles at him with amusement.

"I thought that our previous encounter had been enough for you", he says in a low tone.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been bad", he says in a dismissive tone, and he can't avoid a laugh when seeing the way Gaius glares at him, "it's a joke, idiot", Alvin hugs him, and after exhaling a resigned sigh that causes Alvin to chuckle again he returns the hug.

"Certainly Leia is right. I think that I'm too soft with you", he says with a patient tone.

And obviously Alvin had to answer to that.

"I thought that you'll know by now that I like as well when you're _rough_ with me…"

"_I wasn't talking about that_"

Alvin laughs and stops the embrace to kiss Gaius intensely, the king immediately responding.

"See you soon, your Majesty", Alvin says with a smile.

Gaius nods while smiling as well, and after kissing him again and whispering a soft 'I love you' just into Alvin's ear (making this one's heart skip a beat as always he heard Gaius say that in such a voice) he leaves the apartment with Muzét and Rowen.

"I love seeing how lovey-dovey you are"

Alvin turns around to glare at Leia, who is smiling widely.

"You two are way worse than us", Alvin replies, smirking when seeing the way Leia reddens.

"Ey, that's right. You have to tell us about it", Elize exclaims, fixing her shining eyes on Leia.

"And since finally now I have the chance to ask about heterosexual relationships", Milla begins with a too scientific tone, "would you mind to tell me how is…?"

"Milla…", Jude says with an almost exasperated tone, and while Balan and Leia are competing for who of them is redder Alvin only reaction is to laugh with amusement.

Somehow Jude managed to convince Milla of doing her questions in other moment (he put the excuse of Elize being with them but Alvin suspected that it was him the one who didn't want to hear that kind of questions), and by then it was already dinner time so they came back to Balan's apartment and after awaking poor Marcus (who was still fainted in the living room) they ate together. The day has been rather intense for everyone, so after dinner everyone's eyes were already closing so they decided to call it a day. At the end it had been better that they had to postpone the celebration because in other case it would have been a very lame one.

"Tomorrow we are going to spend all the day doing requests", Milla announces looking at Leia and Alvin, "so I hope you to join us"

And before neither of them could answer anything, Milla has desired them a good rest and has closed the door behind her.

"Well, if we are going with them tomorrow we better not lose any time to sleep", Alvin says resignedly while Leia nods.

"Yes, we better", she says with an apologetic tone.

After that everyone returns to their room, and Just a couple of minutes later Alvin is already lying on his bed, his arms behind his head, and despite he was feeling very tired, his eyes were refusing to close now, and consequently several things that he has been trying to ignore were coming back to bother him. Things like the fact that maybe it was time for him to leave Balan's apartment now that his cousin and Leia were finally together, or the fact that the debt has been suddenly reduced almost to half and consequently after that it wasn't going to be necessary for neither of them to keep seeing each other so much, or the fact that he and Gaius were going to be always forced to keep their relationship in secret being unable to live together like Balan and Leia were doing right now, or…

Alvin shakes his head and hits his own cheeks in order to focus. Damn it, what was he doing getting all depressed all of sudden? It seemed that tiredness was making him get worried for nothing, because first, what was the problem with him leaving Balan's home? That didn't mean that he wasn't going to see them again, but it was the most logical thing to do now that Balan and him were with someone…besides, like this he could stop worrying about being loud or to break other person's bed, lamps or doors, and that was a great advantage.

And about the debt being paid causing him not seeing the rest again it was stupid, because during that last year despite everyone had been living their lives he had seen them from time to time, and that wasn't going to change.

And about him and Gaius being unable to live like a normal couple…okay, that was a shit, he couldn't deny that, but he had assumed that it was the price to pay if he wanted to be with the king, and he wanted it without any doubt, but still he couldn't avoid desiring sometimes to be able to be together with him in a normal way, despite knowing it was impossible.

Alvin exhales a soft sigh. Damn, who was going to say him that one day he was going to be getting worried about being alone? If Presa could see him now he would hit him for sure…Alvin smiles. Nope, she wouldn't do that, or at least she would hit him but immediately she would say that she was happy for him, as she did just before she…

Alvin shakes his head again. Okay, enough, _enough_ of depressing thoughts, damn it, right now he looked like a sensitive woman on her period, for goodness sake. He should be grateful for having such a luck after all the bad he had done in the past, so enough with protesting about everything: the rest were going to be there for him, and he had Gaius by his side, and that was enough. It was more than enough.

Alvin turns to his side and closes his eyes to finally go to sleep. Fortunately, the next day he would wake up as his normal carefree self and all those stupid worries would go away.

* * *

When Alvin wakes up the next day and checks his mobile he sees that he has three messages from Gaius (one empty as always and the other two with the main text split into two) in which he says him that everything was going better than expected and that if everything went according to the plan they would be back the next day.

Alvin can't avoid smiling stupidly before answering.

_I'll be waiting with impatience your arrival...your Majesty ;)_

He waits a couple of minutes to the answer, and when a message from Rowen instead of one Gaius arrives he can't suppress the laugh when reading it.

[**Rowen 9:17:02**] _Gaius says: 'Me too'. His mobile has suddenly shut down and we can't turn it on again ;)_

Another message arrives.

[**Muzét 9:17:10**] _And he seemed rather embarrassed, I wonder why…:3_

Alvin laughs again. How could he have got depressed last night for not having a 'normal' relationship? As long as he could see Gaius regularly, to have Rowen and Muzét as messengers for the king's complete lack of technical skills was a nice price to pay, an a rather funny one.

Alvin realizes then that he has woken up more than half-an-hour earlier than he had planned, and although normally he would have come back to sleep, right now he was completely awake so he decides to get up and go to have breakfast.

So Alvin leaves his room, and he is about call Leia and Balan to see if they have already eaten when he stops in the corridor when hearing the unmistakable sounds of gasps trying to be suppressed.

Alvin gulps. He knows that the correct thing to do is to enter the kitchen or to come back to his room while pretending that he hasn't heard anything, but instead of doing that his bad and too-curious part wins and makes he begin to walk slowly until being able to see the dining-living room from the end of the corridor, and then his eyes snap opened when seeing the wild make-out session that it's taken place on the coach: Balan, sitting down with Leia straddling his lap, his cousin's hands settled on Leia's back under her pajama t-shirt while her arms were enclosed around Balan's neck, and both of them kissing so passionately that Alvin can clearly see from where he is the way their tongues are slipping in the other one's mouth. Alvin can't avoid smiling. Well. It seemed that Leia has convinced Balan of having more _contact_.

At that moment, Alvin's mouth falls opened when seeing the way Leia begins to undulate back and forward, making Balan exhale a loud moan that is immediately muffled by Leia's mouth, and then when his cousin hands begin to lift Leia's t-shirt _and _his hands stop being on her back to traverse to Leia's front causing her to exhale a satisfied whine while arching her body Alvin decides that he has seen more than he should and goes back to his room to 'sleep' until ten. Damn it. To see them like that has been hotter than expected, and the way Leia was moving against Balan had made him remember the times when he and Gaius had sex in that position…okay, damn it, now he was excited, he better do something with his lower-half before doing anything else.

Alvin makes sure to lock the door before lying on the bed, and after leaving near him a couple of handkerchief he closes his eyes and begins to take care of his erection. He didn't know if it was normal to get that aroused only for remembering but he couldn't help it. It was Gaius' fault for being so damn perfect, and damn, he had still recent what had happened the day before, with Gaius slamming him against the door with such intensity, and then doing the same in the bed, and then when he asked him to…

And then Alvin comes almost without realizing when remembering the way Gaius looked at that moment. Alvin gulps. He had never seen him put that face before, because okay, it was not that Gaius had a poker face when they have sex but he always seemed more or less composed…but the last day, the expression that he was showing when Alvin fingered him was the most opened expression that he had seen him show, one of poor want and pleasure…

Alvin covers his face with the hand that isn't dirty. Damn it. He should have asked him if he wanted to try bottoming, and he knew that he was being stupid for being afraid of disappointing Gaius in case of him being on top, but since the king seemed to think that, in theory, he was experienced in bed he was scared of doing something ridiculous because a long time has passed since the last time he had sex…

Alvin shakes his head. But what was he saying? Gaius was a virgin when Alvin asked him to top, and he didn't complaint, never, so how could he be such a coward? Alvin insults himself internally. Okay. It was decided. If Gaius asked him again to do something like the last time, he would suggest him to change roles, and the worst thing that it could happen was that the sex was horrible after such a long time but Gaius would forgive him for that. Probably.

Alvin gulps. Oh damn, he had never thought until now that being in charge was going to suppose such a pressure, why had it never mattered to him until now…? Oh. Right. Because until meeting Gaius, he had never especially cared what the other person could think, but obviously Gaius couldn't compare to that, and he cared about Gaius could think, very much, maybe too much…

At that moment his alarm sounds making him exhale a cry of surprise. Well. Time to get up this time for real, and about this matter he should stop thinking too much. When the time came, he would think about it again, and who knows, maybe he was over-thinking everything and at the end Gaius didn't suggest him anything like that anymore. After all, it was evident that Gaius enjoyed being in charge, so it wasn't that strange that he only had felt curiosity but anything more…Well, as he had said, it was stupid to think too much about it now. If the theme came up again he would make sure not to avoid it and that's all.

After cleaning the little mess Alvin finally leaves the room, and when he enters the dining-living room Leia is already sat on the table about to beginning to eat.

"Good morning", Leia says with a happy smile, and Alvin can't avoid admiring her for how composed she looked, being the only indices of having been making out like crazy before a couple of tiny marks on her neck and her slightly red cheeks, although the second thing could be due to the heat as well. Damn it, was him the only one in which was evident as hell when he had had sex?

"Morning", Alvin answers returning the smile and entering the kitchen where Balan is as well, and he couldn't avoid a wave of satisfaction when seeing that his cousin seemed to have the same problem as him, because his hair was a complete disaster and his expression was unnaturally relaxed, indicating Alvin that his encounter with Leia has probably had a happy ending.

"Hey, Alfred. Ready to spend a hell of a day under Milla's orders?", Balan says with a teasing smile.

"I think I'm getting old for this", Alvin replies, making Balan laugh.

"Leia has told the same before", _oh, so you've had time to speak_, Alvin is about to say, but he manages to stay quiet, "I would like to accompany you to help but I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much a help for the combat"

"Yeah, you seem awfully disappointed for not accompanying us", Alvin says with irony, making Balan laugh again.

When Alvin ends preparing his breakfast they go with Leia who has almost finished.

"Thanks for waiting", Balan comments with an ironic smile while kissing her lightly on the head before sitting down.

"Don't be so slow and I won't have to begin without you", Leia replies with a condescending smile, making Balan roll his eyes, but there is a tender smile on his face, and when seeing them like that Alvin knows that's the nice time to speak.

"Guys, I've been thinking and I think that it's time for me to leave"

Leia and Balan look at him confused.

"What do you mean with 'leave'", Balan asks.

"I mean leave the apartment", and okay, he wasn't expecting at all the way Balan and Leia's eyes open wide with horror, "I mean", Alvin looks at Bakan, "until now Leia and me were only two friends that were taking advantage of your hospitality but now you two are together, so I think that the normal thing to do for me is to search a place to…"

"Is it our fault?", Leia exclaims almost shouting, causing Alvin to look at her surprised, "oh no, don't tell me that we are so sickeningly sweat and you're leaving for that"

"Alfred, if that's the case we'll behave", Alvin stares at Balan with even wider eyes, "Leia is right, maybe we haven't realized and we are making you uncomfortable…"

"Wait, wait, it's not that at all!", Alvin exclaims about to laugh for their too worried expression, "it's just the other way around. I mean, if I'm here you'll have to hold back and I don't want…"

"Alvin, we are not you, we can control ourselves when you're around", Leia says.

Alvin sighs. Okay, he would have liked not to use that argument but it was the better way to convince them.

"Well, yes, but maybe one day you think that I'm not around and something happens like me getting up earlier than you had expected and catching you in plain action", Alvin replies, making Balan and Leia become redder than he had ever seen them.

"I told you that I've heard something", Balan says covering his eyes.

"W-wait…", Leia says, her eyes completely opened and an embarrassed expression on her face, "…you...you mean that you've seen…"

"Don't worry, I'm politely retired when the clothes were about to fly", he says without being able to avoid a teasing smile, "but jokes apart, what I mean if that things like me running into you accidentally are going to happen inevitably, and it's unfair for the three of us being worried for disturbing the other one, and obviously you have all the right to intimate whenever you want since is your house", Alvin signals Balan, "besides, I've been taking advantage of your hospitality for too long"

"But it's really funny to be the three of us…four, if Gaius is around", Leia says with a tiny voice that makes Alvin laugh.

"I know, Leia, but we can't live the three or four of us together. Besides", he adds with a mocking tone, "if Gaius is included you'll have to support my loud moans and…"

"We don't care about that", Balan snaps, making Alvin look at him startled for his rude tone.

"But you're always protesting about…"

"Because you're too funny to tease, asshole, but I've never said that I wanted you out here", and okay, definitely he wasn't expecting the way his cousin's eyes where shining in a rather suspicious way.

"Come on", Alvin says with a laugh, "don't tell me that you're going to…wait, Leia?!", and okay, he wasn't expecting either Leia covering her eyes suddenly while her lower lip begins to tremble, "oh my god, what a pair of idiots you are!", Alvin exclaims beginning to laugh.

"It's not funny", Balan says removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"W-what did you expect?", Leia exclaims with a high-pitched voice, "y-you suddenly says that you're going to leave us without warning and…and stop laughing, idiot!"

"How can't I laugh when you look like a couple of worried parents?", Alvin exclaims, and when hearing the comparison Balan can't avoid a laugh while Leia shows a hint of trembling smile, "besides, I've said that I'm planning to move but I can't do it until I find a place to stay"

"I've heard that the woman next to us was going to rent her apartment", Leia says immediately, making Alvin laugh again, "what? If the price is nice it could be a good option"

"You are going to be an overprotective mother, you know that?", Alvin says with irony, but there is affection on his voice, and the truth is that despite laughing for Balan and Leia's reaction he was rather touched for them wanting him to remain there. He had expected that Leia reacted more or less like that, but definitely his cousin's reaction had surprised him, in a good way.

"Well, if you're so determined to leave we won't stop you", Balan says with a too casual voice, "but just remember that the moment you step outside that door if you try to come back again I won't allow it…and wait, why are _you_ laughing now?", Balan adds glaring at Leia, whose body is shaking for the laugh.

"Because you've sounded like a tyrant father right now and it doesn't suit you at all", she exclaims between laugh while Alvin joins her, and at the end Balan only exhales a resigned sigh while taking a sip of his coffee with a patient expression on his face, although the hint of a smile about to show.

At that moment Alvin's mobile begins to sound, and when he sees the name on the screen he raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Is it Gaius?", Leia asks with curiosity when seeing Alvin's expression.

"Nope, Jude", and it's Leia's turn to show surprise, "hey, kid, what's up?"

"Alvin, why haven't you told us that Gaius' birthday is tomorrow?!"

"_WHAT_?!"

Alvin's shout makes Balan almost spill all his coffee while Leia jolts for the surprise.

"What happens?", she asks startled.

Alvin looks at her, still not believing what he had just heard.

"Gaius' birthday is tomorrow", he repeats.

"_WHAT_?!"

"Guys, the neighbors…", Balan warns.

Alvin is still trying to react when he realizes that Jude is talking.

"Alvin? What happens? Didn't you know it?"

"Of course I didn't, if I had known I would have said something about it before, don't you think?!", Alvin snaps.

"Okay, okay, sorry", Jude says immediately on the other side with a conciliatory tone.

Alvin closes his eyes and exhales a deep breath. He was making a great effort right now not to call that idiot king right now and shout at him for not having warned before.

"How have you found it?", Alvin asks trying not to use a too rude tone.

"Karla has just called me", Alvin's eyes snap opened. Gaius' sister?, "she has said that she has the perfect idea for his present but that she would need our help to get it"

Alvin blinks a couple of times. There was too much information to assimilate.

"Okay, first of all…how the hell do you have Gaius' sis number?"

"Well, since we helped her with her request we've been in contact from time to time, and right now she is teaching history in Elize's college so they are in contact too"

Alvin suppresses the impulse to snort. It was funny that Jude and Elize would now more about Gaius' sister than him. And with 'funny' he meant 'frustrating'.

"Okay, and what does she want us to do?"

"Well, I think that's better that I pass you her number so she could explain it to you. Besides, she has said that she wanted to talk with you"

Alvin frowns.

"Why?"

Alvin hears Jude exhale a patient sigh.

"You're going out with her brother, Alvin. I think that's a good reason for wanting to speak with you"

Alvin's eyes open with surprise.

"Wait, she knows that we are together?"

"Yes, why shouldn't she?", Jude says with confusion, and although Alvin is about to reply he shuts up because certainly Jude is right, she was his sister after all and the times that Gaius had spoken about her he had done so in a really affective way, so it was perfectly normal. And consequently, what wasn't normal at all was that he felt so stupidly happy for that.

Alvin clears his throat.

"Well, then pass that number kid", Alvin says trying to use a totally casual tone, and that damn kid has seemed to catch his nervousness for the way he softly chuckles.

"What the hell is going on?", Leia exclaims then.

"Gaius' sister wants our help to find a present for Gaius", Alvin says while marking the number that Jude has just given him, and Leia blinks a couple of times.

"Okay, when you finish your call I hope that you explain yourself a little more than that", Leia says.

"Hey, I'm as confused as you, so…o-oh, hi, Karla…I mean, Gai…Erston's sis…ter", Alvin insults himself. Why the hell has he got that nervous when hearing Karla's voice? Oh man, he couldn't be more idiot…

At that moment he hears Karla's laughing at the other side.

"Hello, Alvin", she says with an agreeable voice, "you can call me Karla, don't worry, although if you prefer to call me 'sis' I don't care it either"

"Karla is fine", Alvin says immediately, and for the way she laughs he realizes that she was mocking him and he automatically relaxes, "so…Jude has said me that you needed help with Gaius' present"

"Yes", she says, adopting a serious tone that was very similar to Gaius', "the thing is that there is a rumor about an Elite Monster that guards a rather nice katana in his lair, so I've thought that if, of course, there is not much risk it could be a good present…although if you've already thought in something else…"

"No, no, I think that's a rather good idea", Alvin says immediately, and after hesitating he speaks again, "and the truth is that if you haven't called, we wouldn't have known about his birthday so I'm afraid that we don't have any more ideas about what to buy him…"

Alvin was expecting a sharp comment or a reproach, but instead of that Karla only chuckles.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Rare is the time in which Gaius doesn't forget his own birthday…and in fact this has been the first time in almost twenty years in which I've remembered it as well"

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised, and he is about to ask about that but she immediately talks stopping him from doing so. Well, he would find another time to bring up the theme, because he wanted to know more about the Outways. Or better said, at least he wanted to know _something_ about them.

"Then you think that you can defeat the monster?"

"Well, that depends of how powerful he is, because normally your brother is there to give us a hand but this time he is going to be absent. Do you know where we can find information about the monster?"

"Supposedly he is in a cave in Bermia Gorge but that's all I've heard"

Alvin nods.

"Well, then our next stop is Sharilton, maybe there we can obtain more information about it"

"Then… you're going to try to find it?"

"Yeah, we'll manage somehow. I think", he adds, and although he didn't want to give her false hopes because maybe the monster was impossibly powerful and they couldn't defeat it he couldn't say that seeing her so enthusiastic.

"Oh, that's great! Oh, and one last thing"

"What is it?"

Karla makes a little pause.

"Umh…do you think that you can come to my house to prepare the celebration? I mean our old home. It's been quite a time since we've been there together and..."

And this time Karla's tone was so hesitant that Alvin automatically answers with confidence.

"Yeah, sure, I think that everyone will be able to go"

Alvin hears Karla exhale a relieved sigh.

"Okay, I'll give you my direction"

When Alvin finally hangs up, Leia immediately begins to ask him what the hell is happening, so he spends the next ten minutes repeating his conversation with Karla. After that, the three of them reunite with Jude and the rest, who were waiting him at the inn.

"So", Jude begins, "our next step is to call Ludger so he reunites with us at Sharilton and once we get there we have to find information about this monster, right?"

Alvin nods.

"Yes. I told Karla that we'll contact her when we decide if we are going to kill the monster or not"

"Of course that we are going to kill him", Milla says with confidence, "besides, surely the prize would be very valuable"

"Yep, I agree with Milla, until now there hasn't been any monster that we hadn't been able to defeat", Leia says with a satisfied smile, and Alvin is about to laugh when Jude and Balan exhale almost at the same time a resigned sigh.

"The only problem here is Gaius", Alvin comments then, "because he is going to come back tomorrow and in theory we were going to be in Trigleph"

Jude grabs his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's do this", he says after a moment, "we'll warn Muzét and Rowen about the plan, and since they'll surely use Muzét's power to come back to Trigleph, we only have to tell Muzét to teleport them at Karla's home instead of Triglpeh"

"Hey, that's a great idea! It's going to be a super-surprise!", Elize exclaims.

"Indeed. Nice thinking, Jude", Milla says with a smile making Jude blush.

"That's our Mister Honor Student", Alvin says passing his arm around Jude's shoulder making him almost fall.

"Well, then", Leia says, "let's go to find that monster!"

"Good luck, everyone", Balan says suddenly, "tell me how has gone when…"

"Oh, no, no, you're coming with us", Alvin says with a smile grabbing Balan's with the arm that is not leaning over Jude's.

"What?", Balan exclaims, "h-hey, I was joking about wanting to accompany you in your hunts…"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"I know it, idiot, but you are invited to the celebration as well so you should come with us"

Balan's eyes open wide.

"Am I?", and when everybody nods without hesitation Alvin has to suppress the impulse to tease him when his cousin reddens a little, "well, I suppose that I can leave the laboratory for a couple of days…"

"Of course you can", Leia interrupts him grabbing his arm in a way that clearly indicates the she is not letting him go, "so as I've said: let's go to find that monster!"

Alvin smiles for himself. Those two days were going to be interesting.

* * *

Since Muzét wasn't with them, they had to take a train to Marksburg and then a boat to Sapstrath Seaheaven, so by when they arrive to Sharilton it was already past lunch time. Ludger and Elle were already there as well, so when all the group was reunited they decided to split into two in order to search information. Alvin, Balan and Leia went to ask around the market area, and after half-an-hour they called the rest because they have just found something rather interesting: it seemed that the monster worst characteristic was that he had no weaknesses, so the best option was that everyone went to fight him while leaving just one person behind to be in charge of taking the sword.

"Okay, I'll be the one in taking the sword", Balan says.

"What?! You're not going to come", Leia immediately exclaims.

"I'm not going to be the only one to be left behind"

"But it's too dangerous and you don't know anything about fighting!"

"Elle neither and she is going to go", Balan says triumphantly, and when the girl nods agreeing with Balan, Leia exhales a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry, Leia", Teepo exclaims, "we'll defeat the monster reaaaally quick so Balan isn't in danger"

"Guys, one thing", everyone turns to look at Alvin when hearing how seriously he is talking, "look, I want to find that sword as much as you but please, promise me that if the monster is too strong or there is the most tiny risk of us being in danger we'll run away"

Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alvin?", Leia says then, making Alvin glare at her.

"Look, I promised Gaius that I'll never risk my life to try to help him, so if I, or any of us, risk ourselves just for a present he…"

"Alvin, it was a joke", Leia says with a conciliatory smile, "don't worry, neither of us wants to die just for a present"

"But that won't be necessary because I'm sure that we'll be able to defeat it without problems", and when hearing Milla's calm and completely confident tone Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"Okay then. Let's go to Bermia Gorge"

* * *

"Okay, what part of 'not putting ourselves in danger' wasn't clear?", Alvin snaps an hour later while they were going towards Karla's house.

"Oh, come on, don't get angry, we've been careful", Leia says, making Alvin's frown increments.

"Leia, the moment you've seen the monster you've begun to run towards him"

"That was only to distract him to leave the cave", Leia says with a completely normal tone, "and thanks to that Elle and Balan have grabbed the sword without any problems, and you have to admit that's a really pretty sword"

Leia was right: the sword was really good, and it had a red aura surrounding it that fitted perfectly with Gaius' red suit…

"But despite that it wasn't necessary to risk so much and all of you have attacked him without thinking…"

"Alvin, we do this all the time", Milla says then, "and we've haunted monsters and risk ourselves for really stupid rewards or for ridiculous sum of galds"

"Sorry, the last thing is my fault", Ludger says, making Alvin show a hint of a smile when hearing the kid's apologetic tone.

"Yes, Milla is right", Jude says with a smile, "so don't worry. Of course that we weren't going to get killed for that but if we put all our efforts in the other jobs, how could we not put an effort in this?"

"And Gaius is really gonna love the present", Elize adds with a happy smile, and when seeing everyone so calm Alvin finally relax.

"Yeah, you're right", he ends saying, because certainly he hadn't thought that they were always risking for stupid jobs, so if Gaius protested that was a perfect argument.

"He better do, this damn sword is heavy as hell"

Alvin looks behind to see Balan, who had insisted in carrying the sword (or more accurately dragging it behind) because, according to him, he hadn't done anything but taking it while the rest were fighting.

"Are you sure that you don't want help?"

Balan shakes his head.

"No, but I'm going to need a couple of showers when I arrive"

Alvin exhales a laugh and approaches his cousin so he was the only one in hearing him when he speaks.

"Well, the positive thing of this is that Leia seems to _really_ like your look right now", Balan looks at him skeptically. The only changes on his cousin appearance were that due to the heat and the effort to wear the sword he had combed his hair in a ponytail and he had removed his jacket and consequently he was wearing now a simple leave-less t-shirt, and Balan is about to reply him when realizing that, in fact, Leia is looking at him, and although her red cheeks could clearly be due to the heat the way her eyes are shining was rather impossible to misinterpret.

"It seems that seeing you completely sweated and gasping for air is something that…"

"_Alfred_…", Alvin begins to laugh and although Balan rolls his eyes there is smile on his face, and for the way he looks back at Leia Alvin really hoped that his room at Karla's house was separated from those two's one.

Outeway's old house was in a village not far away from Sharilton, and when they arrive they immediately know what their destination is, because the manor could be seen from the distance.

"Certainly it would have been enough with the name of the village", Alvin comments with irony.

"Well, the bigger, the best", Milla says, causing everyone to stare at her, who continues talking completely unaware of the rest's expressions, "because like this we are not going to get lost trying to find it"

"R-right, it's true", Jude comments while clearing his throat, and Alvin couldn't resist the temptation.

"Yeah, kid, the bigger the best, right?", he comments with a teasing tone causing Leia to begin to laugh and Ludger put an apologetic expression when Elize and Elle turns towards him as they were expecting an explanation from him.

"We were talking about the house", Jude snaps, and Alvin shows a pretended confused expression.

"Of course we were so why are you that exalted? Oh my, don't tell me that you were thinking in…"

"You're impossible", Jude exclaims reddening and beginning to walk in front of them with an accelerated pace, and still laughing Leia approaches his childhood friend in an affectionate way to calm him down.

"Yes, you are", Balan says agreeing with Jude, while Alvin puts his arms behind his head in a completely innocent way.

"As I was fearing, Jude is still way too innocent"

Alvin and Balan stare at Milla, who has spoken with a certain disappointed tone.

"Wait…have you said that sentence on purpose?", Alvin asks in disbelief.

Milla looks at them and shrugs briefly.

"Who knows?", she says, and okay the way she smiles conspiratorially is the most human expression that he has seen her even show.

"Don't you think that she is…", Alvin begins to ask looking at Balan, who immediately nods.

"Yep, it seems she is"

Alvin exhales a sigh.

"I don't know if this group is going to resist any more weird couples"

Balan chuckles and gives a soft pat on Alvin's back.

"Come on, Alfred. Your sis in law is waiting"

They arrive in no time, and Alvin is barely approached the door to knock when it opens wide startling everyone.

"I've been waiting for you", Karla greets with a smile, "welcome. Please, enter"

"Good afternoon, Miss Karla", Elize says with a politic tone, and Alvin remembers then that Jude's has said something about she being the teacher of Elize.

"Hello, Elize", she answers, before turning to Jude, "long time no see, Mr. Mathis"

"Please, don't call me that", Jude says embarrassed making Karla chuckle, and Alvin looks at them surprised. He didn't know that they were that close. If it wasn't that obvious that he was in love with Milla he would have begun to tease him about it instead…

"And nice to see you again after such a long time, Alvin", Karla says finally once that she has greeted everyone known and the new faces (Balan, Ludger and Elle) have been introduced, and Alvin can feel himself getting a little nervous when seeing those purple eyes very similar to Gaius' looking at him. Damn it, the first time that he had met Karla at Xian Du's inn he hasn't noticed but they surely were alike.

"It's been a while, yeah", he finally with a nervous smile, "and you are as pretty as a year ago…"

And Karla's seems to notice the face of mortification that Alvin shows when saying that without thinking because she begins to laugh. Damn it…why the hell he couldn't forget at once his bad flirting habits?

"You'll have to do it better if you want my approbation to be my brother's fiancé", Karla says with irony, and Alvin can feel himself relaxing when hearing teasing tone, very familiar to the one Gaius usually used on him.

"Yes, ma'am", he says with a smile, making Karla smile him back before looking at the sword that Balan has finally left leaning against the wall.

"I'm glad that you've managed to find it", she says with enthusiasm, "did you have too much trouble taking it?", she adds with a worried face.

"Nah, it was very easy", Leia says with a dismissive gesture while the rest nods, making Karla chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear that", she says, another sentence that was a copy from her brother, "well, enough cheating, you have to be exhausted. I'll show you your rooms so you can rest a little before having dinner"

"Do you need help to prepare it?", Elle asks, "Ludger is a really good cook so he can help you"

Karla exhales laugh that seemed a little embarrassed,

"Yes, it would be a great help. I'm embarrassed to admit that despite having been living alone since quite a time I'm not a good cook yet…"

"Don't worry, we'll help you", Leia says with a reassuring smile, making Karla exhale a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. Well, let's go see your rooms"

At the end Karla shows them the entire manor, and Alvin notices with a smile that Gaius seemed to have been inspired by his house style because it was rather similar to his castle in Kanbalar, simple but elegant, nothing compared to the horrible manor that Blowdin had.

"Well, these are your rooms", Karla says while approaching a rather big corridor in the first floor, "in theory they are doubles room but they are big enough for three people, so excluding Alvin (who I suppose that would want to sleep in Gaius' room) the girls can sleep in one room and the boys in the other", she turns to look at the rest with a smile, and she raises her eyebrows surprised when noticing that there is a rather awkward silence, "is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing", Leia says immediately with a nervous smile, "since you've been already our rooms we are fine with…"

"Leia and Balan are going out", Teepo snaps causing Leia to blush.

"_Oh_", Karla says with an understandable tone, "my apologies. Of course you can take the rooms that you want, so if both of you…", Alvin can barely suppress the laugh when Karla looks at Leia _and_ Milla, "wants to sleep with your boyfriends then…"

"Oh, no, no, Milla and I aren't…", Jude begins.

"It's fine by me", Milla says making Jude stare at her completely red, "does it bother you?" she adds with a perfect calm tone, and while Jude reddens even more if possible Balan and Alvin interchange a look that clearly says: 'Yes, she is making things move'.

"N-no, of course not, but Elize…"

"Oh, don't worry, Elle and I will sleep together", Elize says immediately with an innocent smile, but her eyes are clearly shining with amusement.

"But then Ludger…"

"Oh, don't worry, it will be fine to have a big bed just for myself", and okay, when hearing Ludger's comment Alvin has to pretend to be coughing.

Karla, who has been looking at them alternatively during the conversation without saying anything, smiles at them then with eyes that seems to understand perfectly all that has just happened, but when she speaks she does it with a perfect neutral tone, as she wouldn't know anything.

"Okay then. Rest for a while if you want and in an hour or so we can begin to prepare dinner. As I've said every room has its own bathroom and I've made sure to leave you enough towels, but there is anything more than you need don't hesitate in asking for it"

Everyone thanks Karla and then she retires to the second floor towards the library.

"Well, guys, I think that I'm going to hit the bed so I'll see you after an hour", Alvin says while going towards his room waving goodbye.

"Yes, me too, I'm a little exhausted", Elize says while before entering with Teepo and Elle.

"I'm not too tired so I think that I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to accompany me, Jude?", Milla says, and although Jude opens his eyes with surprise he nods before following her.

There is a brief silence after those two leave.

"Okay, it's not just me, they are acting weird, right?", Leia says, while the rest nods energetically.

"It seems that certain someone has got tired of waiting and has decided to act", Alvin comments casually, making the rest laugh.

"Well, guys and ladies, have a nice rest, but I have to totally hit the shower", Balan says and after kissing Leia briefly he enters the room.

There is another brief silence.

"If by any chance you need to hit the shower too, Leia, you can use mine since yours is busy", Alvin comments with an obliging tone than only makes Leia half-close her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not necessary at all", she ends saying, and to Alvin's surprise she only winks at him with a smile before entering her room as well.

"Bah, it's not funny when she replies", Alvin says to himself, and after saying goodbye for now to Ludger he enters his room as well.

Despite what he has said he takes a brief shower as well and when he lies on his bed again to sleep a little he can't barely do so because it seemed that Balan and Leia's shower was almost adjacent to his room and he clearly hear soft gasps and intermittent sentences which included fragments on Balan and Leia's name whispered in too breathless voices. Alvin exhales a sigh. Oh damn, if Gaius was there right now…

Fortunately, he doesn't have time to regret the absence of the king because it seemed that he was more tired than he had initially thought and the next time that he opens his eyes an hour had already passed and someone was knocking at his door.

"Alvin", it was Elize's voice, "are you awake?"

Alvin stands up immediately and opens the door making Elize exhale a little cry when seeing Alvin appearing like that.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!", she exclaims, but there is a little smile on her face when she talks again, "some of us are going to go to the village to buy something for dinner and some things for tomorrow's party while the rest helps Karla to clean a little the house. What do you prefer to do?"

Alvin hesitates.

"Kay, I'll go with the buying team", she says with a smile.

Elize nods.

"And like that you can help us to carry the bags", she says with a charming smile, making Alvin glare at her.

"You shouldn't stick out with Leia so much", he replies, and Elize's only response is to chuckle.

They climb down the stairs to reunite with the rest of the buying team, composed by all the boys but Ludger.

"Hey", Alvin can't avoid saying while smirking at Jude, "how's the walk gone?"

And to Alvin's surprise, instead of Jude blushing and blurting out a denial he only averts his eyes with embarrassment.

"It's been nice", he comments simply, lost in his thoughts. Alvin's surprise increments with the completely topical answer but when he looks at Milla, who was speaking with the rest of the girls, she seemed as calm as always. Okay, something had happened during the walk for sure, he was going to have to ask mister honor student about that in another moment…

By when they arrive at the village it was past seven and the shops were closing in less than an hour, so to go shopping developed in a race to manage to get all the foods and things mentioned in the list that Karla and probably the rest of the girls as well have made, because it seemed that when Elize had said '_some things_ for tomorrow's party' she had really meant '_almost-everything-that-there-is-in-the-shop _for tomorrow's party'.

Fortunately, to have Teepo around was a really big help because he could go flying from one place to another indicating the rest where to buy everything, and when they, miraculously, managed to do it (and thank goodness that Karla had insisted in paying because otherwise the money of the Elite Monster would have been wasted) Elize made Teepo enormous with a spell and consequently they could carry all the bags without effort.

"So to carry the bags was just an excuse to make us go from one place to another", Alvin accuses while Elize smiles with certain guiltiness.

"Okay, I think that I have to take another shower", Balan says while drying the sweat of his forehead.

"Try to be less noisy this time", Alvin comments casually, making Balan stare at him in shock, "I mean, I know that it's always nice to shower but to get to the point of moan…"

Balan uses one of his hands to cover Alvin's mouth making Elize look at them startled.

"What happens?"

"Nothing, just Alfred being an idiot", Balan snaps with a charming smile while Alvin makes efforts to breath.

"Oh, nothing new then", Elize says with a completely natural tone, and when Balan is sure that Alvin is not going to say anything more he retires his hand.

"…ing is a little extreme", Alvin ends whispering with a teasing smile, making Balan roll his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot", he says while Alvin exhales a laugh.

After that they come back to Karla's house. While they had gone shopping Milla, Leia and Elle had been helping Karla to clean the rest of the living room (that wasn't precisely small) because she had arrived to the house just one day ago and she hadn't had time to clean everything, so when they enter the house they find all the girls lying on the coach about to get asleep.

"Oh, how nice, we have to go shopping but you are resting here, hah?", Alvin says with a teasing tone.

"Hey, we've been cleaning all the time this damn room so don't you dare to say that he have done nothing", Leia threatens, but there is a tired smile on her face, and then she shows a confused expression, "where is Jude?"

It's Alvin's turn to be confused when he looks around and doesn't see the kid.

"I haven't seen him enter so maybe he is still outside", Karla suggests then while standing up and helping Elize to extract the groceries from Teepo as it was the most natural thing to do, but Alvin notices the way she throws a side glance towards Milla and Alvin understands.

"I'll check it out then", he says in the same casual tone, and then he goes out again. As Karla has supposed Jude was there, sitting in the first step of the stairs, his arms leaning over his flexed knees.

"Hey, kid", Alvin says as a salute making Jude suffer a little jolt of surprise, "aren't you going to enter?"

Jude raises his head to look at him, and after a brief pause he speaks.

"Yes, I'll go in a bit"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he decides to speak.

"Can I join you for a bit?"

Jude's eyes open wide but he immediately nods.

"Oh, yes, of course"

Alvin smiles and sits down next to him, mimicking Jude's sitting position. The kid had been extremely silent during the shopping and that was weird, because although Jude had never been very talkative even Ludger had spoken more, and that was _really_ weird, so he maybe…not, not 'maybe', he _surely_ was worried about something, and maybe (and this time it's a maybe) he needed someone to talk to.

They remain silent for almost a minute, and Alvin is already fearing that the 'someone to talk' is not going to be him when Jude breaks the silence.

"Alvin, can I make you a question? And please, don't make any of your typical mocking comments"

Alvin is about to laugh because Jude has said almost the same thing that Leia told him when speaking about her feelings for Balan, but he manages to suppress the impulse and nods.

"Go ahead, kid", he says, and after exhaling a sigh Jude speaks.

"Umh…do you think that Milla has changed? I mean…since we met her more than a year ago"

Alvin frowns.

"In what sense?"

Jude averts his eyes.

"In every sense", he says, "I mean, I remember that at first we saw her as a really weird woman, because she treated us as if we were just curious and funny creatures to observe, and she didn't pay much attention to the things she said, being those things rather harsh sometimes"

Alvin nods.

"Yes, she has surely changed since then, because although she is still interested in humans now she seems to understand how we feel", Alvin smiles, "she is still the powerful Lord of Spirits of course but now I don't know sometimes, when she is not making her too-direct questions or summoning the Four, she really seems human"

Jude nods to himself, and then he gulps before asking.

"So…do you think that she is able now to feel like a human as well? I mean…", Jude gulps again, "do you think that she is really able to understand now what certain feelings are?"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he decides to push things a little.

"With 'certain feelings' do you mean 'love'?"

Jude glares at Alvin as he was fearing him to tease him, but then he realizes that although Alvin is smiling there is no teasing on his smile and he relaxes again.

"Yes, I meant that", he ends saying before remaining quiet again, and when seeing that the kid is not going to speak again Alvin intervenes.

"Look, kid, you don't have to answer me if you don't want but it's evident that something has happened during your walk", and for the way Jude tenses again Alvin knows that he has been right, "so since I'm the oldest here right now you can count on me as the wise counselor", and Alvin realizes that he is using practically the same words that Rowen told him a year ago just after Gaius confessed to him.

Jude finally exhales a laugh.

"I thought that Balan was older than you", Jude says with a smile, "and if I'm not mistaken despite Karla is younger she and Gaius are twins so…"

"Hey, if you don't want my help you only have to say it", Alvin snaps slightly offended causing Jude to laugh.

"It's a joke, Alvin", Jude says before exhaling a sigh, "and you are right, something has happened during the walk"

There is a little pause.

"Let me guess: Milla confessed?"

Jude blushes.

"Almost. She kissed me"

"What?!"

"Well, I don't know if I should call it a kiss because all happened very quickly but the fact is that our lips met…although it was so briefly that I couldn't react", Jude says while scratching the back of his head redder than before.

"But how did it happen?"

"I-I don't know very well either", Jude exclaims, "I just know that we were saying that it was rather curious how things have changed in a year because you were now with Gaius and Leia was with Balan and suddenly it happened…and then after that Milla asked me if I wanted to be with her"

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"Then she confessed"

Jude shrugs.

"I don't know", he says with a slightly frustrated tone, "because when I asked her why she looked at me confused and said: 'oh, I thought that you liked me'"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"Sorry, but it's just so much like Milla say something like that", Jude shows a tiny hint of a smile, "and what did you say?"

"Well, of course at that point it was stupid to lie so I told her that yes, I liked her, thing that's is a lie because the truth is that I love her, so much, and yes, you can smirk because after all your teasing I've just admitted it now, but then I added that before giving her an answer I had to think some things and here I am", Jude ends talking while exhaling a deep breath.

"And are you sure that you don't know what to do?", Alvin asks, and Jude exhales another sigh.

"Look, I know that maybe I'm being a stupid right now and I should have said yes without thinking but I don't want to be with Milla without being sure that she loves me"

"And didn't you ask her?", Alvin says confused, and then when Jude averts his eyes he understands, "okay, so you got scared and ran. Welcome to the club!"

Against his will Jude exhales a chuckle before regaining his serious expression again.

"It's just that…I don't know, I was getting used to the idea that it was impossible that a relationship with Milla worked and then when she kissed me for a moment I was really happy, but then I thought that maybe she was only wanting to try some 'human things' that she had read on a book or something and I was afraid to ask", Alvin is about to say something but Jude immediately continues, "and it's not only that, because even if I had asked and she would have said yes…", Jude exhales a frustrated laugh, "she is still the Lord of Spirits, and I know that she will have to disappear at the end to take care of her duty like a year ago so…", Jude gulps and the next time that he talks his voice is trembling, "…so maybe the best thing is to let things as they are, because if we are together I know that I'll fall even more for her and when the times comes maybe I won't be able to…"

Alvin approaches the kid and passes an arm around his shoulders in an affectionate way, and for once Jude doesn't protest. He only exhales a deep sigh while rubbing his eyes.

"It's a tough decision kid", Alvin ends saying, because he couldn't say anything more: when Balan was hesitating about confessing to Leia he has insisted so much because he knew that they could be together without any problem, but Jude and Milla…damn, it was complicated. Very complicated.

"I'll think about it tonight", Jude says at the end, his voice almost normal again, "and tomorrow I'll give Milla my answer"

Alvin nods, and after patting Jude's back as a comfort he stands up, because he couldn't possibly think in anything to say that helped Jude right now. He suppresses a sigh of frustration. Damn it. Why couldn't he a better adult and help him…?

"Alvin", he turns around when Jude calls him suddenly, and he is surprised when he sees that the kid is smiling at him, "thanks for listening to me"

Alvin gulps.

"I-it's nothing", he says after clearing his throat. _Damn it, Alvin, don't you dare to blush…_, "and of course, the old-wise Alvin is always here to listen"

Jude exhales a laugh.

"I take note of that", he says, "thanks again"

Alvin makes his typical military gesture as an answer and enters the house again. Damn, he surely had a long way to go to reach Rowen's level to give advices…hah, who was he kidding? He will never reach the gramps level…

Alvin has barely thought that when he receives a message from Rowen. He smiles for the coincidence but when he reads it he turns pale.

"Guys!", he shouts while entering the dining room where everyone has begun to put the table, surprising them, "we have problems"

"W-what's happening?", Elize exclaims coming out from the kitchen with Karla, both showing a surprised expression as well.

However, before Alvin could answer they hear the unmistakable sound of a portal being opened coming from the entrance, followed by surprised exclamations. Alvin closes his eyes and while exhaling a resigned sigh he re-reads Rowen's message.

_Everything has gone faster than expected and Gaius wants to come back right now to Trigleph. We're trying to convince him to wait until tomorrow but…_

Alvin exhales another sigh. It seemed that they haven't managed to convince him…

"Wait…", Karla begins to say, her eyes wide opened, "don't tell me that my brother…"

At that moment a surprised voice can be heard as well.

"Where…? Muzét, what…?", and yes, that was without any doubt Gaius' confused voice.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he is already here", Alvin says with a resigned smile

He is about to comment something more but at that moment Gaius' sister gets out the room with a speed that has nothing to envy Gaius' one, and before Alvin or everyone could do anything Karla's angry tonde resounds from the entrance.

"_You _can't be more inopportune!"

"Karla?", now Gaius' voice sounds even more confused, "what…? But how…I mean…"

"Oh, stop blabbering already!", everyone's eyes open wide when Karla speaks to Gaius with such a tone. Oh man, she seemed right now much more scary than his own brother even when he was angry…, "you had to come back to Trigleph tomorrow so why are you here?"

"Sorry, Miss Outway, is in part our fault", Rowen's voice sounds with an apologetic tone, "if we had been able to convince him to wait one more day..."

"It's not your fault at all. I know how stubborn my brother can be so it was impossible for you to convince him?"

And now it's Muzét voice the one that sounds with an exasperated tone.

"You are totally right. He was so willing to see Alvin again that we didn't manage to…"

"Muzét…"

"Oh, come on, don't you dare to deny it now, Erston!"

"Shouldn't we go to help your boyfriend?", Balan says suddenly with an unsure expression.

"And what the hell can we do?", Leia exclaims, "I don't think that we can confront Muzét _and_ Karla…"

"Okay, leave it to Teepo!", the toy exclaims flying suddenly towards the door as well.

"Teepo, wait!"

But by when Elize has tried to stop the toy he has already left the room, and everyone arrives at the entrance just in time to see Teepo appearing just in front of a surprised Gaius before shutting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAAAIUUUUS!"

Everyone freezes for a moment, even Karla and Muzét who until now were almost insulting the totally confused king, and then after a little pause Elize is the first to react.

"Damn, Teepo! You should have waited for us", she exclaims completely red, and then she approaches Gaius, "happy birthday in advance, Gaius!"

"Y-yeah! Happy birthday!", Leia adds approaching him as well, and at the end everyone is reunited at the entrance including Jude that with all the noise has entered as well.

"Yeah, happy birthday Erston", Alvin says with amusement for the way Gaius looks right now, "it seems that His Majesty was so busy that he isn't able to remember his own birthday"

And then, finally, Gaius' eyes snap opened just after closing them with resignation.

"I knew that I was forgetting something"

And of course, when hearing that too-serious sentence everyone begins to laugh while Karla rubs her eyes with patient.

"You are incredible! During all these years you've been remembering mine without fail despite everything what happened but you forget your own?! You are a disaster, you are…", and then Gaius uses his hand to retire one hair of Karla's face and she shuts up immediately for the sudden gesture.

"I'm sorry, Karla", he says simply, and then he adds with a smile full of affection, "it's been a while. I'm glad to see you"

Karla opens and closes her mouth several times trying to speak, and everyone has time to see her eyes shining in a really suspicious way before she hugs her brother with such force that he gives a step back.

"You are still a disaster", she whispers, her head buried on Gaius' chest, and Gaius' only answer is smile again and lean his cheek over her sister's head slowly while returning the tight hug. Alvin smiles. He still wanted to know some things about their past but he was glad that things between them were okay.

"Well", Karla snaps suddenly separating from her brother, "since you are already here I suppose that we can give you already your present"

"And you better like it because it has not been easy to get", Alvin adds with a smile, before adding almost immediately, "but don't worry, we have not risked ourselves or doing anything dangerous or…"

Gaius looks at him with amusement.

"I've never said that I was worried so why are you insisting so much?"

And okay, Alvin certainly couldn't blame the rest for beginning to laugh because yes, he has just been an idiot.

Of course, Gaius really likes the present, and although he begins to protest saying that it wasn't necessary, when he sees the way his sister begin to raise her arm with the clear intention of hitting him, he immediately shuts up.

"Your sis in law is really awesome controling Gaius like that", Balan whispers just in Alvin's ear.

"Yeah, awesome but scary", he answers, making his cousin nod.

"We had planned to make you a surprise party tomorrow but…", Elize comments then with a disappointed tone.

"Well, we still can make a party!", Leia exclaims, "I mean, the food is already bought so…"

"But really, it's not necessary to…", and this time, Karla hits him.

"Okay then, all the people who can cook at the kitchen, and the rest with me to put the table", Karla says while ignoring her brother who is rubbing the head in the place where she has just hit him.

"If I were you I wouldn't discuss with her", Alvin comments approaching Gaius with a smile.

"Yes, wise advice", Gaius replies with a resigned smile, "by the way…", and Alvin is surprised when leans forward and kisses him softly, "hi"

Alvin laughs for the last greeting, but he returns the kiss.

"Hi", he says with an amused smile, "the truth is that I was going to spend some minutes teasing you for having forgotten your own birthday but since Karla has done it already I'll be kind"

Gaius exhales a laugh.

"My apologies", he says with guiltiness, "it's not the first time that it happens…in fact, I think that the last time that I remembered it was before turning twelve"

"Really?", Alvin exclaims, and when Gaius nods he exhales a laugh, "well, don't worry, from now on I won't let you forget it"

Gaius smiles.

"I like how that 'from now on' sounds", Gaius says with affection, kissing Alvin again.

"Hey, the lovey-dovey pair from there", Alvin glares at Leia, who smiles at him widely, "I'm sorry to interrupt but a hand here would be very appreciated"

"I'm coming", Alvin says with a resigned tone, but before he kisses Gaius again, "oh, and by the way…", he settles his mouth just in Gaius' ear, "although you have destroyed our surprise I'm glad that you were unable to wait to see me"

And damn, he had to suppress the temptation on beginning to kiss Gaius properly when seeing the way Gaius' breath hitches.

"Erston, can you help us to put the table?"

"I'm coming", Alvin laughs when Gaius repeats his previous words, and he is about to tease him for being so scared of her little sister when his sentence is cut with an intense kiss, "I can't wait to _see_ you tonight", Gaius adds before going with his sister, and he has used such a sensual voice to say those words that Alvin can't avoid a shudder. Oh fuck. He couldn't wait either…

"Aaalviiiin…"

Leia's voice sounds again and Alvin closes his eyes. Yes. Unfortunately, he would have to wait.

* * *

When they finish cooking everything, it was already late night. At the end they decide to move the dining room table to the inner garden of the manor and to have dinner outside, since the night was rather beautiful, and although at first it seemed that there were so many plates, since everyone had barely eaten that day due to the Elite Monster hunting there is barely food left when everyone ends eating.

Of course, a birthday wasn't a birthday without a cake, and Karla had the idea to buy a giant Gaius' Dumpling for that purpose. And since by when they have finished having dinner it was already midnight, that meant that it was Gaius' birthday already so they decide to eat the cake as a dessert, because it didn't matter how much they had already eaten: there are always place for a dessert.

"Wait, don't put the candles there. It seems that they are piercing Gaius' eyes!", Leia exclaims, "great, now they are piercing Gaius' nose"

"God, Leia, I have to pierce something. Gaius' face is ALL the cake", Alvin snaps.

"Hey! Why don't you put them on his ears? Like that it would only look as if he has earrings"

Alvin and Leia look at Ella at the same time before looking at each other.

"Confirmed. An eight-year-old-girl is cleverer than us", Leia says resignedly while Alvin nods and does as Elle says.

"Don't worry, we knew it already before dating you, right Erston?", Balan says with a casual tone.

"Of course, Balan", it's Gaius casual response.

"Hey!", and of course, when Leia and Alvin exclaim that at the same time everyone laughs.

After a completely embarrassed Gaius blows the candles, everyone spends the next moments resting and enjoying the peaceful night. Alvin was sitting on one of the chairs, her arms crossed in front on him and observing everyone: Elize was playing with Teepo and Elle while Ludger observed them with a smile, Leia and Balan were sitting impossibly close while speaking with Rowen and Muzét, and the pair Milla-Jude and the-Outways-brothers were a little far from the rest, every pair in one extreme, talking between them. Alvin smiles to himself. Those pairs had some things to fix, and he hadn't forgotten that there were a couple of things that Karla had mentioned that he had to ask. Maybe the next day.

At that moment he sees Karla hugging suddenly his brother again and to his surprise it's Karla the one who approaches him while Gaius approaches Leia, Balan and the rest.

"Hey", Alvin greets with a smile when Karla sits down next to him.

"Hey", Karla repeats, and now her smile was a rather relaxed one.

"Everything fine with your brother?", Alvin asks then, and Karla's smile widens while looking at Gaius, who has sat next to Muzét who seems to be teasing him for they way Rowen chuckles with amusement while Gaius shows a resigned smile.

"Yes, and I have to thank you for that", she says, and Alvin looks at her surprised.

"Me?", he repeats, and Karla nods.

"Yes. Thanks to you now he is able to open to his important people more than before, and although of course he will always keep things to himself because he is that way, at least now he knows that he doesn't have to do everything alone so…", Karla leans suddenly towards Alvin and deposits a soft kiss on his cheek, "thank you"

Alvin can feel himself blushing. Oh damn, why the hell couldn't he learn from Gaius to maintain his face imperturbable?

"Y-you're welcome", he ends blurting making Karla chuckle, but she is kind enough not to tease him, "although I'm sure that we'll have to keep him reminding that sometimes"

"Yes, I know", Karla says with a smile, "old habits are hard to erase", she exhales a laugh, "I still remember that when we were little and there was something that Gaius wanted, he never dared to ask it directly because he was afraid of receiving a 'no' for an answer"

Alvin smiles as well, and he is about to reply when suddenly he frowns. Wait. Wait, wait, wait… What Karla had just said had just sounded _too_ familiar…

"I remember that I always got angry with him because he never asked anything, but he was just too shy for that", Karla continues, "the most he did was to give hints giving opportunity to the person who he asked to take them or not", Karla smiles to herself, "he has always given priority of the other persons feelings over his. I think that because of that he is such a good king, or better said such a good person"

Alvin gulps. Okay. Now he knew why that had sounded him too familiar. Alvin suppresses the impulse to hit himself. Shit. He had screwed up. If what Karla had said was true Gaius was never going to ask him directly about _that_. Alvin can feel guiltiness spreading. Fuck. Gaius had done exactly what Karla had just said, to give him hints and test his reaction, and what had he done? To be a coward, as his old him. Fuck. He had to solve it. Now.

"Well, I think that I've separated you from your boyfriend for too long already", Karla says suddenly, and Alvin looks at her surprised. It was that evident that he wanted to talk to Gaius right now…? Okay, for the smile that Karla offers him yes, it was, "thanks again, 'bro in low'", Karla adds with a smile, and before Alvin could answer anything she has already approached her brother and has whispered something on his ear that makes Gaius look at him. Alvin smiles to himself. He didn't know if those two were awesome at reading people or it was just him the one easy to read. It was probably both.

"Oh, your Majesty in person giving me a visit, what an honor", Alvin says when Gaius approaches him.

"I thought that I had been summoned", Gaius replies with a smile sitting down in the chair that Karla has just left.

"Yeah, something like that", Alvin says kissing Gaius, "have you enjoyed your birthday?"

Gaius smiles a little embarrassed and nods.

"Yes. It has been a while since the last birthday that I celebrated and it's been nice. Thank you"

"Thank your sister. The present, the dinner… all that was her idea", Alvin says with a smile.

Gaius gulps and averts his eyes.

"It has been a long time since I saw her", he says, and Alvin is surprised when hearing guiltiness on his voice, "I…I know that I took the right decision in leaving her alone to protect her…but a part of me has always been worried about she being unable to forgive me"

"But she has forgiven you, right?", Gaius looks at Alvin again, "and it's evident that she loves you, so much, so stop putting that guilty face or I'll call her to hit you again"

Gaius exhales a laugh and his expression is again a relaxed one.

"It will not be necessary", he says, the smile still on his face when he looks towards his sister.

There is a little pause, and after exhaling a soft sigh Alvin speaks.

"Hey, I was thinking…", Gaius looks at Alvin again with curiosity, "is there something that you want as a present?"

Gaius eyes' open a little wider.

"But you've already given me one"

Alvin makes a dismissive gesture.

"That was a shared present, but as your boyfriend it's my duty to give you something more personal"

Gaius exhales a laugh.

"Thank you, Alvin, but it's not necessary. And honestly, it doesn't occur to me what I could ask you"

Alvin nods thoughtfully before speaking again.

"So you don't want anything? Not even…?"

Alvin leans forward to whisper the end of the sentence on Gaius ear, and when hearing what Alvin has just said Gaius' eyes snap opened at his maximum, and when Alvin looks at him he realizes that a little blush has settled on the king' cheeks.

"So?", Alvin says with a smile.

Gaius opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before speaking again after clearing his throat.

"Alvin, if you're not comfortable with the idea it's not necessary that…"

Alvin interrupts Gaius' talking with such an intense kiss that the king immediately shuts up.

"I'm sorry", Alvin says with a guilty tone against Gaius' lips, "yesterday I should have brought the theme but I didn't…and the reason wasn't that I didn't want to do it, because in fact a part of him was really willing to probe it but…", Alvin scratches the back of his head and exhales a nervous laugh, "…but I was scared as hell, and I know that's stupid since in theory I have experience but the last time that I did it was a long time ago so maybe I've lost practice and I hurt you and you end hating it and…"

And now it's Alvin's turn to stop talking when Gaius kisses him tenderly.

"Do you know that you are practically acting the same way I did when we slept together for the first time?", Gaius says with an amused smile.

Alvin opens his eyes surprised before exhaling a laugh.

"You're certainly right, your Majesty", Alvin says with embarrassment, making Gaius chuckle.

"And do you remember what you told me when I said that I was worried for not fulfilling your expectations?"

Alvin nods with a smile.

"That even if our first time had been I disaster it wouldn't have mattered at all"

Gaius smiles as well.

"There you have your answer"

Alvin nods to himself before hugging Gaius.

"I love you"

Alvin feels Gaius smiling against his hair.

"Me too", he answers.

They remains embraced for some seconds, before Alvin separates just a little to be able to speak just into Gaius' ear.

"Well…then…", Alvin begins this time with confidence while nipping at Gaius' ear, causing the King to shudder, "should we retire to spend that awaited long night…Erston?"

Gaius separates to look at him, and Alvin can feel his heart beginning to beat faster for the way Gaius' eyes are shining with a familiar light.

"With great pleasure", Gaius answers with a smile, and Alvin can't avoid biting his bottom lip with anticipation. Oh man. That night, he will make sure to make Gaius' birthday the better of his life.

* * *

**Okay, I admit that I wanted to end the chapter just here since I did the same with the first time of Alvin and Gaius, but I don't know how the chapter has gotten too long… In theory it was going to be a short chapter of everyone going to visit Karla but at the end I've managed to include Jude/Milla pair to the mix as well ^^U Well, I hope that you've liked the chapter despite that ;) As always, feel free to leave any feedback that you consider and thank you so much for the people who comments and leaves kudos :)**

**Next update as always, two-three weeks from now…...It's a joke :D This time it's in less than a week so for the ones who were waiting for the change of roles be a little patient ;)**

_**Note: Since I didn't find in the ToX wikia where the Outway's were situated I've placed them near Sharilton, and since it wasn't mentioned Karla's age I decided to make them twins. If someone finds something different about that, please don't hesitate in telling me ;)  
**_


	23. Second first time

As I promised, in less than a week ;) (and this comment is a total copy of the other first-time xD) - **See the end of the chapter for notes**

**WARNING**: ******* **M chapter** *******

* * *

**_Remaining debt: _**11.000.000 galds

Obviously, the moment Alvin and Gaius approach the rest and say that they are going to retire to rest, everyone looks at them with amused smiles and with looks that clearly say that they are not buying the excuse. Fortunately, it seemed that since it was Gaius' birthday the group decided not to tease them, and the only one who said an amused 'Have a nice _rest_' with a teasing smile was Karla.

"Hey, I've just realized something", Alvin says while entering the house, "if you're twins...doesn't that mean that today it's Karla's birthday too?"

Gaius shakes his head with a smile.

"No, hers is tomorrow", and when seeing Alvin's confused expression he continues talking, "when I was born it was really late at night, so by when Karla was born it was already the next day"

Alvin nods and then he can't avoid a laugh.

"And despite that you're able to forget your birthday but remember your sister's one", Alvin exhales another laugh, "you're certainly incredible"

"Thanks for the compliment", Gaius says with irony.

"It wasn't, idiot", Alvin replies with another smile.

They finally reach Gaius' room, and the moment the door closes behind them Alvin can feel his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Umh…", Gaius clears his throat. It seemed that Alvin wasn't the only one nervous, "I think that I should take a shower before…"

"Yeah, of course, go ahead", Alvin says, and after giving a soft kiss to the king this one enters the bathroom.

When Alvin is finally alone he exhales a deep breath and sits down on the bed. Damn it. Why the hell was he so nervous? Come on, they were about to have sex, and that was something that he (in theory) knew how to do…Alvin shakes his head. No. He was wrong. It wasn't _just_ sex: it was sex with Gaius, and that changed everything because he wanted to do things right, and to make Gaius feel the best he could.

Alvin exhales another deep sigh. Damn it. He had to calm down. Everything was going to be fine, and if he ended doing something ridiculous he knew that Gaius was not going to mock him, so it was stupid to be nervous, very stupid…but fuck, he couldn't help it…Oh shit, why the hell has he said that before?: S_hould we retire to spend that awaited long night? _A long night his ass! With all the time it had passed since the last time he had slept with someone maybe he ended coming before Gaius had barely begun to feel good. Damn, right now he was hating himself so much for showing such a confidence before…

After some minutes, Gaius enters again the room, wearing only a towel around his waist, and Alvin immediately stops the torrent of thoughts that were assaulting him when seeing that extremely hot vision.

"Well…", Gaius clears his throat again, "I'm ready", he ends saying.

And then, when they look at each other and realize the ridiculous awkward tension that has settled between them, they begin to laugh.

"Oh man", Alvin says while standing up and approaching Gaius, "we look like a pair of teenagers"

"Yes, and since I've just turned thirty-four is a little ridiculous", Gaius replies making Alvin laugh again before kissing Gaius while settling his hands around the king's body to be touching those still wet muscles, and when he feels Gaius exhaling a satisfied moan while beginning to respond with equal intensity Alvin knows that he has been an idiot for getting worried. Everything was going to be fine. Besides, he had an advantage that Gaius hadn't when they made love for the first time, and it was that now Alvin knew almost all Gaius' sensitive spots, and he was going to make sure to take opportunity of that knowledge at its fullest.

Alvin continues kissing Gaius for some moments, and at some point he makes Gaius turn around so his back is facing the bed. Then, without stopping claiming those addicted lips for one simple second, he begins to walk towards the bed until the back of Gaius' knees touch it.

"May I take that as an indication to lie down?", Gaius asks then with a smile.

"Very perceptive", Alvin answers with another ironic smile, settling his hands on Gaius' towel, "and of course I want you without any bothersome clothing"

Gaius exhales a chuckle and after kissing Alvin again he lets him remove the towel, and Alvin has to suppress a sigh when noticing the way Gaius' member is already half-erected despite they haven't even begun. Oh damn. How much was he wanting this?

"The same goes for you", Gaius says then making Alvin focus on his face again, and then he realizes that Gaius is pointing as his clothes with a rather intentional look.

"Of course, your Majesty", he says with a sensual tone, and the he makes sure to remove all their clothes with calculated slowness, making sure not to avert his eyes from Gaius' shining ones, and when the last clothing has been dropped on the floor Alvin can't avoid a smirk when seeing that Gaius' breath was a little faster, and his member a little more than half-erected.

"You should calm down a little", Alvin says with a teasing tone nipping Gaius' ear at the same time that he grasps with his fingers the tip of Gaius' cock, making him exhale a gasp, "I've told you that we have a long night before us", Alvin bites softly Gaius' ear.

"If you keep doing this I'm afraid that the night is going to be really short for me"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius say the same words that he has been thinking before.

"Sorry", Alvin says kissing Gaius softly, "I'm no one to talk", he adds while looking as his own rather awaken member.

Gaius chuckles.

"In that case I would recommend you to take things easy", Gaius says with irony.

"If I remember correctly all the times that you've tried a calm pace you've failed rather spectacularly", Alvin replies with the same tone while pushing Gaius a little towards the bed so he is finally lying down facing up.

"And have you ever complained?", Gaius asks while Alvin finally settles comfortably between his legs.

"Of course not", Alvin replies, and then he finally leans forward to kiss Gaius slow and deep, and he can't avoid to smile during the kiss the moment he notices Gaius' tongue trying to slip into his mouth without hesitation, automatically trying to take control of the kiss.

"You're being too dominating right now, your Majesty", Alvin says with a joking tone.

"My apologies", Gaius says with certain embarrassment, "I suppose that it's the habit of…"

Gaius ends the sentence with a surprised sigh when Alvin begins to play with his ear, his teeth nipping gently at the earlobe while his tongue gives soft licks.

"Forget the habits, Erston", Alvin says with a sensual voice while making his hands rest on Gaius' pectorals just above his nipples, causing the king's breathing accelerate from the anticipation, "now it's my turn to take control"

Alvin ends the sentence while descending until Gaius neck to suck in the place he knew was the most sensitive, at the same time that he uses his thumbs to begin to caress Gaius' nipples lightly, initiating a rotating movement, and if Alvin had any doubt about doing things right, they completely disappear when Gaius' hands fly to grab Alvin's lower back as he needed something to hold on, an appreciative groan escaping his mouth. Alvin smiles against Gaius' neck. Oh yes. He was going to make sure to keep causing those aroused noises until the end.

Alvin keeps using his fingers on Gaius' chest for some moments while keeping sucking and biting his neck, and when he notices that the little buds are already hardening thanks to his fingers caressing, he settles both of his hands at both sides of Gaius' body while beginning to travel down by Gaius' neck, stopping in his collarbone to trace Gaius' muscles with his tongue until arriving between Gaius' pectorals, where he deposits an opened-mouth kiss, and then after exhaling his breathing softly over Gaius' nipple the same way Gaius usually did to him, Alvin takes it between his teeth while using his tongue teasingly slow, and he can't avoid a smile when feeling Gaius' nails digging in his flesh.

"Don't refrain yourself", Alvin says when realizing the way Gaius is biting his bottom lip, his eyes closed shut with force…and oh god, that image was sexy, "we are alone now so...", Alvin changes to the other nipple and gives it a soft lick that causes Gaius gasp again, "…let it out"

Of course, Gaius was never going to be as loud as him (Alvin had to admit against his will that it was difficult that anyone was louder than him in fact) but after that Gaius stops trying to suppress his noises, and thanks to that Alvin can feel himself beginning to harden every time that Gaius groan when giving a particular good lick or bite.

He continues his caressing for some moments before keeping going down, his tongue always without leaving Gaius' skin, tracing a wet line from Gaius' chest to his abs, and stopping briefly on his navel to trace the little contour in a playfully way, making Gaius shudder a little, and when Alvin is about to arrive at Gaius crotch he can hear how the king's breathing turns a little faster. Damn, to have Gaius at his mercy like that was a rather nice chance.

Finally, Alvin replaces the use of his tongue for an exhalation of his breathing just over Gaius' member, that was already half-erected and curving against his stomach, and he is about to take Gaius in his mouth but at the last moment he stops when a better idea comes to his mind. Alvin smiles to himself. Oh, yes, with how sensitive Gaius was he was going to love that…as long as he did it right, of course.

"Gaius, please, can you pass me one of the cushions?", Alvin asks then, and although Gaius looks at him surprised he does as Alvin says.

"Okay, now raise your hips", Alvin orders then, and although the king frowns a little confused he complies, allowing Alvin to place a cushion behind his lower back.

"Alvin…?", Gaius begins to ask, and Alvin can't avoid a smirk when seeing Gaius' eyes open wider when he makes Gaius place the back of his knees over his shoulders. Gaius tries to incorporate by leaning his forearms on the mattress but with the new position it was a little uncomfortable, "what are you…?"

Gaius exhales a sigh when Alvin nips softly the interior of Gaius' thigh.

"If I were you, I would remain lying", Alvin says with a low tone, and then before Gaius could say anything more he settle his mouth between Gaius legs and gives a soft lick to Gaius' entrance, and oh god the _whine_ that Gaius exhales at that moment while all his tanned body arches from the mattress is the most hottest thing that Alvin had seen until that moment.

Alvin begins to lick softly the ring of muscles, tracing its contour and enjoying the way that little hole twitches under his tongue. Gaius' legs have begun to tremble over Alvin's shoulders and the room, until now almost silent, was adorned with Gaius' fast breathing and punctual gasps.

"Alvin…oh _damn_…", Alvin can feel a wave of satisfaction when hearing Gaius curse. That was something rare, something that he only did when he was really excited, and Alvin hadn't touched his member yet. Okay. It was time to push the king a little more.

Without warning Alvin introduces the tip of his tongue into that awaiting entrance at the same time he grabs with one of his hands Gaius' member, almost completely hard, and begins to stroke it with a steady pace, making sure to apply the indicate pressure with his nails in the places in which Gaius usually liked to feel his teeth…and as Alvin was expecting Gaius reaction is immediate because one of the king's hands flies to grab his hair at the same time his other hand squeezes the mattress until his knuckles turn white.

"Alvin…_nngh_…don't…!"

Alvin freezes. Oh fuck.

"What?", he asks immediately while stopping his hand, raising his head to look at Gaius, "have I hurt you…?"

And then Alvin shuts up when seeing Gaius' expression, that was everything but a pained one, his purple eyes shining with such lust that Alvin feels his member twitching against his stomach.

"Don't…stop", Gaius completes, and Alvin can feel his heart beating faster when hearing that sinful voice giving that order with such a sultry tone.

"Your wish is my command", Alvin answers with the same tone, smirking widely, "…_your Majesty_"

And then he buries his head between Gaius' legs and while beginning to move his hand again he gives a hard suck just into Gaius' entrance, causing the king to exhale a loud and satisfied groan, the hand on Alvin's hair incrementing the grip until it's almost painful, but that only makes Alvin being even more aroused if possible, causing him to begin to use with tongue with more emphasis in and out, emulating the way he was hoping to thrust into the king later.

"Nng…_nngh_…_Alvin_…!"

Alvin moans when hearing his name being spelled in such a desperate way, and when he feels that Gaius is loosened enough he replaces his tongue for one of his fingers while giving a long lick from Gaius' entrance to the tip of his member, enveloping it with his mouth in one go and initiating a fast rhythm, his finger beginning to push in and out at the same time replacing the previous movement of his tongue.

"Alvin…_ah_…Alvin, _wait_!"

And okay, this time there is no way to misinterpret Gaius' words so he immediately complies, a worried expression on his face. However he doesn't have time to ask what's wrong because Gaius grabs his face with both of his hands and forces him to be again at the same level to kiss him passionately.

"Gaius, what…?", Alvin asks, confused by that sudden reaction.

"Can you slow down the pace a little?", Gaius asks with a smile, "if we continue like this I'm afraid that I won't be able to last"

Alvin stares at him for a couple of seconds before exhaling an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry", he says while scratching the back of his head, "I know that I tend to accelerate things so…"

Gaius shakes his head.

"It's my fault", Gaius clears his throat, "after all, I told you not to stop"

Alvin is about to tease Gaius about his embarrassment about talking about sexual things but he decides not to do so, not now, now he only wanted to give Gaius so damn much pleasure that the king ended crying his name. And yes, he knew that it was going to be a challenge to make Gaius cry but he really wanted to do it.

"Do you want me to continue with a calmer pace?", Alvin asks after kissing Gaius softly.

Gaius exhales a deep breath before giving a quick nod.

"Okay", Alvin says kissing Gaius one more time before beginning to travel down by his body again, depositing soft licks and bites along the way, "the moment you want me to stop say it", Alvin warns, because although he was going to try to remain calm he knew that he was going to get excited the moment Gaius began to groan, and maybe unconsciously he was going to accelerate things again.

Gaius smiles at him before nodding, and then after coating a little his fingers with his own saliva Alvin takes Gaius' member in his mouth again while pushing slowly one finger again inside that extremely hot and tight cavity. Oh damn. He couldn't wait to feel those tight muscles parting for his member…_okay, Alvin, time to focus or you'll speed things up again, jerk_, he thinks to himself, and after insulting himself internally for his lack of concentration he begins to bob his head up and down slowly while moving his finger, initiating a circular movement.

Alvin closes his eyes to not get distracted by Gaius' body squirming under him, and like this he manages to keep a calm but firm rhythm, his head moving up and down taking Gaius in little by little, the hand that is not preparing Gaius settling in the base of Gaius' cock to stroke what Alvin's mouth can't take, and like this after some moments Alvin's heart manages to regain his normal beating and he dares to throw a quick glance at Gaius, whose purple eyes, darker than usual for the excitation, are fixed on him. Alvin can't avoid a shudder. Damn, even when Gaius was now the most exposed he couldn't help to feel completely vulnerable under that powerful gaze.

"You okay?", Alvin asks, using now only his hand to stroke Gaius' member.

"Yes", Gaius answers with a slightly breathless voice, "I think that you can add another"

Alvin nods.

"Okay, then turn around", Gaius frowns confused, "I've read that the first time is less painful like that, and consequently the preparation can be easier too so…", Alvin shuts up when realizing the way Gaius is looking at him, with a guilty expression on his face, "what's wrong?"

"The first time that we did it I didn't choose that position", Gaius explains after gulping, "if I have chosen more wisely it would have hurt you much less and…"

Alvin leans over Gaius and kisses him.

"Idiot, I've said that it hurt _less_, not that it doesn't hurt _at all_"

"But still…"

"Still nothing", Alvin snaps kissing Gaius again, "come on, stop thinking too much and turn aro…"

"No"

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"What?"

Gaius averts his eyes in a sulking way.

"It would be unfair that you were the only one in suffering during your first time so do it the same way I did it with you"

Alvin stares at him in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?", Gaius glares at him and Alvin can't avoid an exasperated laugh, "Gaius, for goodness sake, don't speak as I almost died in pain: it only hurt at the beginning and that was nothing, or should I remember how damn good it felt after that?"

Gaius blushes a little when hearing the last praise but still his stubborn frown keeps being in place.

"Despite that because of my decision you suffered more than necessary"

"Gaius, it's going to hurt anyway, so stop acting like a five-years-old kid and…"

"No"

Alvin rubs both of his eyes. The good news was that thanks to that interchange both of their erections had almost completely disappeared. Well, at last he wasn't worried anymore about not being able to last.

"Okay, let's do this", Alvin says after exhaling a deep breath. He had to use a rather good argument or they wouldn't do anything at the end, and he knew that Gaius was too stubborn to give up right now, "if you really insist I'll prepare you the same way that you did but we are going to do it as I say, okay?", Gaius is about to protest but Alvin keeps talking, "and if you don't like it put up with it because if it was the other way around and I was the one in having chosen the other position, right now you wouldn't let me do what you are suggesting"

Gaius opens and closes his mouth a couple of times but at the end he exhales a resigned sigh, and Alvin can suppress in time a relieved one. It was stupid that Gaius blamed himself for that when he has agreed despite knowing that the other position could be better.

"Okay", Gaius says reluctantly, "we'll do as you say but I still think that it's unf…"

Gaius' sentence ends with an almost cry when Alvin travels down quickly and takes his member in his mouth again rudely, purposely giving hard sucks in the zones that are the most sensitive for Gaius.

"Alvin…Alvin, Alvin, _please_!", Gaius says with a hurried voice, and for a moment Alvin seriously thinks that Gaius is going to come for the powerful shudder that shakes his body, but at the end the king manages to hold on.

"What were you saying?", Alvin says with a pretended oblivious tone, making Gaius glare at him since he was still trying to regain his breathing that has been taken again by Alvin sudden action.

"Nothing", Gaius finally says, and Alvin can't avoid a laugh when hearing the defeated tone that Gaius uses.

"Much better, your Majesty", Alvin says with a satisfied smile while kissing Gaius.

"You are enjoying way too much our change of roles", Gaius comments with half-closed eyes, making Alvin laugh again.

"Don't worry", Alvin kisses Gaius again before settling his mouth just in Gaius' ear making the king suffer an involuntary shudder, "I'm going to make you feel so damn good later that you'll forgive all my teasing", he says while licking his earlobe softly, and yes, he knew that that sentence was rather embarrassing but as long as Gaius' breath hitched like that when using his purposely seductive tone he was going to keep using them…

"Someday I'm going to ask you to take note of all the things that you use to try to seduce me"

Alvin bursts out laughing when hearing Gaius' completely serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want, your Majesty, but you like them", Alvin says with a smile looking down at Gaius again, who has a smile on his face as well.

"I've never denied it", Gaius replies, while making Alvin lower his head to share a slow kiss that soon evolves in more than one, every new kiss more heated and long than the previous, and at some moments without almost realizing Alvin begins to rock his hips against Gaius' ones initiating a grinding movement between their now again awaken member.

"I thought that I had to turn around…", Gaius comments in an amused tone against Alvin's lips when this one begins to unconsciously increment the pace.

"Shit", Alvin snaps causing Gaius to laugh, "damn, I'm the worst, sorry, I…", and then, before Alvin can react, he finds himself with his back against the mattress and Gaius straddling his lap, and the king seems to notice Alvin's stupor because he exhales a laugh.

"Sit down", he says in a soft tone, and although Alvin complies he still has a confused frown on his face, although it immediately disappears when Gaius kisses him again initiating him an undulating movement back and forward causing their members to rub again, making Alvin exhale an aroused moan, his hands grabbing on Gaius ass to help him to move, "like this…", Gaius exhales against Alvin's mouth, "…you can prepare me while enjoying it as well"

Alvin smiles against Gaius' lips while settling his hand against Gaius' entrance.

"You're copying me, you know that?", Alvin says with a playful tone while beginning to push slowly two fingers inside Gaius, causing this one to show a grimace for a brief moment, "does it hurt?", Alvin asks while looking fixedly at Gaius, and this one shakes his head.

"Not much…thanks to your great job from before", Gaius answers with a slightly embarrassed smile while keeping moving against Alvin's fingers slowly while the last one begins a scissoring movement, following Gaius' rhythm.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it", Alvin says imitating on purpose Gaius' usual words causing the king to show a smile, slightly strained, "if it hurts too much, please, say it, okay?", Alvin repeats, because he knows that Gaius is able to lie in order to make him feel better.

"Don't worry", Gaius says, "it's a little uncomfortable but…", and then Gaius' sentence ends with a gasp, his hands grabbing Alvin's shoulders with force.

Alvin looks at Gaius surprised. Okay, the face that he had just made wasn't one of pain precisely…Oh damn, it couldn't be that he was so lucky to have found Gaius' prostrate so quickly…However, when Alvin repeats the previous movement of his fingers and Gaius gasps again, louder this time, he knows that yes, he has been that lucky.

"It seems that _this_ doesn't hurt as much, right?", Alvin says moving his fingers again, and he can't possibly hide a satisfied smirk anymore when Gaius groans again, fixing his now half-lidded eyes on him.

"Alvin…damn…", Gaius exhales in a sultry tone kissing Alvin hard, and then while returning the kiss with equal intensity Alvin begins to move his fingers in and out, making sure to brush every single time that bundle of nerves that causes Gaius' body to shudder.

"Move, Gaius", Alvin says against his mouth before capturing his lips again, "move like before…"

And Gaius complies, and oh damn when he initiates again the grinding movement Alvin has to force himself to keep his hand steady because at the end Gaius is moving so damn fast to take his fingers in again and again that the friction between their members is too fucking good and is making Alvin want to surrender to that pleasure…

At that moment Gaius stops, and Alvin is about to ask is there is something wrong when Gaius speaks.

"I think that you can add another", he says.

"It's probably going to hurt more than before", Alvin warns, but when he sees that Gaius smiles and gives him a quick nod to continue he adds the third finger making sure not to move the other two to keep having more or less located Gaius' sweat spot.

This time Gaius' face shows a pained grimace, and although he tries to regain his almost neutral expression again, the force he is unconsciously using to grab Alvin's shoulder is a clearly indicative that it's hurting.

"Take your time", Alvin says while forcing Gaius' head down to kiss him slowly, "warn me when I can move again"

Gaius' only response is to kiss Alvin harder, so Alvin doesn't ask anything more and keeps kissing Gaius for almost a complete minute. At that moment, Gaius exhales a soft sigh against his lips and stops the kiss, making Alvin look at him surprised when realizing that Gaius is frowning right now.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asks with confusion. He had made sure that he was not moving his fingers at all yet to not to hurt Gaius so that face of discomfort had to have other reason.

"Nothing", Gaius says, and when he tries to kiss Alvin again this one avoids the kiss while staring at Gaius, clearly indicating that he wants him to speak, "I'm sorry, when we did it the first time it wouldn't take you this much to adjust", Gaius finally says, and Alvin closes briefly his eyes before exhaling a sigh full of patience.

"Gaius, have you ever fingered yourself?", Alvin says bluntly, causing Gaius' eyes snap opened.

"No"

"Okay, I had done it already when we did it the first time, and I had done it regularly to be more or less prepared when the time came", Alvin says with a frown, "and despite that, look how much it cost me to be relaxed so it's normal that it takes you _even_ more to adapt"

"But I don't like to make you wait just because…"

Alvin forces Gaius' head to lower to bump their forehead together, making Gaius exhale a soft 'ouch'.

"Stop…worrying…about…me", Alvin says, remarking every word, "this is not about making me wait or any shit like that. Geez, as I've said before, if it was the other way around and it had taken me much to adapt would you have minded?"

Gaius averts his eyes.

"No", he admits.

Alvin bumps his forehead again against Gaius'.

"There you have your answer. Jerk"

Gaius smiles when hearing the emphasis Alvin puts in the last word before kissing him.

"Alright, I'm sorry", he says with an apologetic tone, causing Alvin to roll his eyes before returning the kiss.

"You should stop worrying about me so much, you know?"

Gaius exhales an embarrassed laugh.

"My apologies. I suppose that I love you too much and this is the result"

Alvin blinks a couple of times.

"Are you sure that I was the one who has to take note of his sentences?"

Gaius begins to laugh when hearing Alvin's ironic tone, and at the end Alvin can't avoid laughing as well, the previous tension finally disappearing.

"I love you", Gaius says.

"Me too, idiot", Alvin snaps, but he is smiling, "and now, stop thinking and warn me when you're ready"

And after Gaius nods again they begin to kiss again, now Alvin using the hand who is not busy to begin to stroke slowly Gaius' member. The king exhales a satisfied groan that is muffled by Alvin's mouth, although just after that Alvin forces Gaius to straighten up again to settle his mouth on one of his nipples, beginning to lick it slowly.

"Alvin…", Gaius exhales arching his body against Alvin's mouth, who is now using his teeth to grasp the little bud while keeping steady the movement of his hand, and although Gaius doesn't realize the new attentions have finally made him relax, and Alvin can feel Gaius' entrance loosening just enough so he could make a tentative scissoring movement.

"Can I begin to move them?", Alvin asks when he sees that Gaius' expression tenses a little.

Gaius gives a quick nod, and then he gasps again when Alvin accelerates the pumping of his member to distract him from the movement of his fingers inside. Alvin keeps caressing Gaius' chest until his nipples are completely hard and wet, moment in which he settles his mouth on Gaius' neck to keep with the distractions, and then at that moment he finally touches that place inside Gaius again causing the king to exhale a loud groan at the same time that his body suffers a powerful shudder.

"Should I keep mov…?", Alvin begins to ask, but at that moment Gaius kisses him so hard that he can't avoid a gasp of surprise that evolves in one of arousal when Gaius begins to move against his fingers again with abandon, his perfect tanned chest going up and down with a rather fast rhythm and his eyes shut closed contrasting with his mouth, which was half-opened in a silent moan. Oh fuck, "Gaius…it doesn't hurt?", he forces himself to ask when realizing that he has been staring at Gaius for some seconds, unable to say anything due to the hot vision in front of him.

"A little but…_ngh_…it feels really good as well…_aah_…!"

Alvin exhales a deep breath.

"Oh fuck", he can't avoid exclaiming while moving his fingers against Gaius' willing entrance, "oh fuck Gaius, I don't think that I can last if you keep going"

Gaius opens his eyes with astonishment when he realizes the way Alvin is biting his bottom lip trying to hold back.

"My apologies", he says with embarrassment, "I…it felt so good that I forgot that…"

"…that you're so fucking hot that I could finish just by seeing you? Yeah, it seems that you forgot", Alvin snaps, causing Gaius to exhale a laugh.

"Sorry, that sentence wins for now", he says with amusement.

"Shut up", Alvin snaps, but his rude tone clearly contrast with the smile that there is on his face when he kisses Gaius again, "do you think we can…?"

Gaius nods.

"Yes", he says, and then after a moment of hesitation he adds with a smile, "please, have sex with me"

Alvin smiles as well, recognizing those words.

"As you wish", he answers, and for the way Gaius' eyes shine he knows that Gaius remembered those words as well. Oh damn, they were a really sappy couple but what the hell, he loved it.

Gaius stops straddling Alvin's lap allowing him to get in a kneeling position.

"Umh, do you want me to…?", Gaius asks signaling Alvin's member, and although Alvin's first impulse is to agree he ends shaking his head, because he knows that having Gaius' hot mouth around his member at that moment wasn't a good idea if he wanted to last.

"Don't worry", he says using his own saliva to begin to coat his member, "although I think that it's already time to buy lube or something"

Gaius nods.

"But you buy it", the king adds immediately, making Alvin raise his eyebrows with a teasing smile.

"Oh? What's wrong, your Majesty? Afraid of people knowing that the King of Rieze Maxia is human enough to have a sexual life?", and when he sees the way Gaius blushes he knows that he has guessed right, at least in part.

"Well, it will certainly be a little awkward if someone recognized me because maybe he could begin to make suppositions and…"

Alvin interrupts Gaius' babbling with a kiss.

"I know", he says with a conciliatory smile, "I was only teasing you"

"What a surprise", Gaius says with irony while Alvin exhales another laugh, and when the king is about to get on fours looking at the headboard Alvin speaks.

"Wait", he says, and Gaius looks at him surprised when Alvin signals one of the walls, "look that way instead"

Gaius follows Alvin's look, and when he realizes what is hanging on the wall he looks at Alvin with a look that clearly says: 'really?'

"Come on, don't put that face", Alvin says with a smile when seeing Gaius' expression, "wasn't you the one who said that you preferred seeing my face while doing it?"

"Yes, I did, so if you really want that we can just choose another position and…"

Alvin kisses Gaius.

"Stop complaining", he says, exhaling a soft chuckle when Gaius rolls his eyes, "if you don't want to look simply close your eyes"

Gaius shakes his head.

"I'll just make sure to look just at you", he replies while getting into position, making Alvin laugh while settling behind him.

"What's the matter? Are you embarrassed to see your erotic face while…"

"_Alvin_…"

Alvin laughs and leans over to deposit a kiss on Gaius' back.

"Sorry, I won't tease you anymore", he says, and then after exhaling a gulp he adds with a more serious voice, "hey, Gaius…"

The king turns his head to look at Alvin when hearing his change of tone.

"Yes?"

Alvin gulps again.

"I love you", Alvin says making sure not to avert his eyes from Gaius, "and…", Alvin clears his throat. Oh damn, what he was going to say was too fucking embarrassing but he wanted to say it, "I want to make you feel almost as good as you always manage to make me feel, so please promise me that you immediately tell me if something hurts too much or in other case I'll smack this perfect ass of yours, understood?"

And okay, he couldn't blame Gaius at all for beginning to laugh when hearing the last part.

"I love you too", Gaius says with a tender smile, "and don't worry, I'll make sure to warn you in order to save my lower back"

Alvin smiles, relieved that Gaius didn't tease him too much for his lack of romanticism. Damn, maybe he should seriously work in how to end that kind of sentences, but he couldn't help to be embarrassed when saying something remotely sappy. Thank goodness that Gaius was so damn nice to understand that it was his way to say him that he was worried.

"Okay then, I'm going to put it in", Alvin warns while settling his hands on Gaius' ass, and after Gaius gives him a quick nod and looks again in front of him Alvin separates Gaius' buttocks and after exhaling a soft sigh he begins to push his member into Gaius...and the moment he feels that tight entrance enveloping his member Alvin can't avoid a moan while his eyes shut closed, his hands digging into Gaius' skin. Oh fuck, he has forgotten how damn good that sensation was, and he was really admiring Gaius right now for having been able to hold back during their first time because shit, he has to make a great effort to stop the imperious urge to go all the way in…

But of course, he wasn't going to do that, not when he sees the way Gaius' breathing has become completely heavy and the way his hands are clenched into fists over the mattress, a frown adorning his handsome face, now showing a completely strained expression due to the pain. Alvin feels a wave of guiltiness shaking his body for feeling so good when Gaius was like that, so he promises himself not to moan or to show any pleasure until Gaius is feeling the same.

"You okay?", he tries to ask with a neutral tone, but it sounds so fake that Gaius exhales a breathless laugh.

"I can take it", Gaius answers smiling at Alvin on the mirror that is just in front of them, causing Alvin to smile reassuringly as well.

"I'll go slow, okay?", Alvin says leaning to lick Gaius' sweated back, and when he feels Gaius nodding again he pushes in again.

Immediately Gaius tenses up around him (okay, Alvin, don't moan, _don't fucking moan_, he thinks to himself), so he continues depositing open-mouth kisses on that perfect back while using one of his hands to stroke Gaius' member again, and that continue caressing makes Gaius relax just enough so Alvin could keep sinking into him until being completely inside

"I'm in", Alvin announces fixing eyes with Gaius on the mirror, "does it hurt too much?"

Gaius smiles.

"You're speaking with the King of Rieze Maxia, who has fought in countless battles and consequently has experienced inevitable harms. This is nothing"

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius' purposely dismissive tone.

"Sorry, your Majesty, but during my life as a mercenary I inevitably received harms as well and I can assure you that _this _keeps being in my top list of painful-things", Alvin replies, causing Gaius to laugh, "seriously, are you okay?"

Gaius nods.

"Yes, don't worry. I can stand it"

Alvin smiles and leans forward to kiss Gaius' shoulder.

"Tell me when you think I can move"

When Gaius nods again, Alvin begins with his attentions again during the next moments, using his mouth to keep tracing Gaius' back muscles with his teeth, lips and tongue and his hands to rub Gaius' member and nipples, causing the king to arch lightly his body, his frown disappearing little by little and soft gasps escaping his half-opened mouth.

"Alvin…", Gaius says suddenly while staring at him through the mirror, "you can move now"

"Are you sure?", Alvin asks looking back at him while pinching at that moment the little bud and enjoying the way Gaius bites his bottom lip briefly for that action.

"Yes, do it", Gaius says, and when hearing his confident tone Alvin complies while making sure not to show a relieved expression for being able to finally move, and slowly, all the slowly he can manage, he begins to push out.

Alvin initiates a slow pace, pushing out just a little before pushing in again and gradually incrementing the distance, until at the end his member is practically leaving Gaius before entering him again, but always without accelerating and always focusing on caressing Gaius' member every time that he hears the king exhale a pained gasp.

"Still okay?", Alvin says with a trembling voice. Oh damn, he could feel his own hands trembling over Gaius' ass for the effort to keep calm the pace…

"Go faster"

Alvin gulps when hearing those words and looks at Gaius, whose eyes were still closed but now his expression was not as strained as before.

"You sure?", he asks, and when seeing the way Gaius nods, almost frantically, he decides to trust Gaius' criteria and increments the speed, and although Gaius exhales a gasp Alvin sighs relieved when seeing that it's not one of pain.

"Still okay?", Alvin repeats, and when he realizes that his eyes have closed unconsciously he opens them again to look at Gaius, and at that moment he is surprised to see that Gaius has let his head fall between his shoulders so he can't see his expression on the mirror right now.

"Gaius?", he asks with a confused tone, and then Gaius raises his head, and damn, Alvin can feel his member twitching when seeing Gaius' expression, that was showing everything but pain anymore.

"Alvin…_ah_ …you can stop holding back"

Alvin is about to come just hearing those words.

"Are you sure?", Alvin asks, "I…", Alvin gulps, "I don't know if I'll be able to stop if…"

And then Gaius smiles…no, he doesn't smile, he fucking smirks, and crap that expression was too damn hot for his own good.

"That sounds good to me", oh no, it couldn't be that he had chosen on purpose the same words that…, "lose control, Alvin"

And then, when hearing Gaius saying that last sentence with an intentional sensual voice, all the self-control that Alvin had at that moment snaps, and with a feral groan he leans forward and gives a hard bite on Gaius' shoulder, causing the king groan as well.

"You've asked for it…_Erston_"

And then Alvin moves, and although a part of him was afraid of having lost his skills his fears immediately go away with the first hard thrust that makes Gaius exhale a loud groan while arching his back, so he begins to thrust in and out Gaius with a frantic and confident speed, his hands resting now in Gaius' hips for a better support.

"Feels good?", Alvin asks with a wild smile when seeing the way Gaius is beginning to meet back his thrusts.

"Y-yes…_ngh_…Alvin…", Gaius exhales, and although Alvin can feel a wave of satisfaction when hearing Gaius' breathless gasps he isn't as loud as him yet, and he wanted that. Too damn much.

"But good isn't enough, right?", Alvin asks with a pretended thoughtful tone that comes a little shaky for his incessant thrusts, "how does it feel if I touch…", and Alvin prays internally that his memory is as good as always when he gives the next thrust, "…right _here_?"

And oh damn god, when this time Gaius literally _cry_ and shows in the mirror the most fucking aroused and sexy expression that Alvin could have ever imagined Alvin has to bite his bottom lip while digging his nails on Gaius's trembling hips not to come right then.

"Alvin…_nngh_", Gaius groans while pushing back with more force against Alvin, "oh yes Alvin…_Alvin_…!"

"Here I am…", Alvin answers with a breathless voice, thrusting in harder, making sure not to change the angle to keep hitting that sweat spot inside Gaius that was making him become completely undone, "here I am, Erston…_ah_…oh god you feel so damn good…"

Alvin leans over Gaius again to bite his neck while pounding roughly into him, and damn, now that Gaius' ass was taking him in without any effort Alvin could feel his member being willingly accepted every time that he slammed back into Gaius, with that pleasant heat engulfing him, and damn it was good, way too good, and despite he had had sex before all those time weren't nothing compared to how fucking great he was feeling right now while knowing that Gaius was feeling the same, if not better for the way he moved against him with need and want.

"Alvin…can we…?", Gaius' sentence ends with a moan.

"What do you want?", Alvin asks immediately, shaking his head to retire some of his bangs from his sweated forehead.

"Let's change…_ngh_…I want..._ah_…to touch you…"

Alvin nods immediately because honestly he doesn't know how much he is going to last, so he gives a last thrust before pushing out and the moment Gaius turns around Alvin captures his mouth with violence while making him lie on the bed facing up. Gaius immediately settles his hand on Alvin's back forcing their bodies impossibly close, and then without stopping the kiss Alvin opens Gaius' legs and enters him again, initiating again a vigorous rhythm, making Gaius arch all his body when his prostrate is hit again, the bed creaking loudly due to Alvin's desperate pace.

"Ah…aah…_Alvin_…", Gaius groans while Alvin settles his mouth on his ear and begins to lick.

"Erston…", Alvin moans just in Gaius' ear before incorporating to look down at the king, and he insults internally. How damn stupid he has been until now. How could he have hesitated in having sex like this with Gaius? Oh god, he had been about to lose the feeling of Gaius' hot body squirming under him losing himself completely, the sound of that sinful deep voice exhaling his name every time that he brushes that spot inside him, the welcoming pain of those nails leaving marks on his back when he gives a particularly good thrust, and the intensity of those perfect purple eyes so fixed on him that he couldn't stop his heart from beating like crazy. Alvin gulps and leans down to capture Gaius' parted lips again. Damn it. He loved that man. So much.

"Gaius, damn…", Alvin says after some moments when feeling himself losing rhythm, "damn, I'm about to…"

"I love you", Alvin's eyes snap opened when hearing Gaius say those words suddenly, with such tenderness that Alvin can't avoid a gulp, and then without being able to do anything to prevent it he can see Gaius' eyes opening with surprise, and Alvin can feel himself blushing with embarrassment.

"Alvin…have you just…?"

Alvin interrupts his sentence kissing him hard and violently.

"It's you damn fault", Alvin snarls, and oh fuck, he couldn't believe that he had now a lump on his throat, "with you suddenly saying that with such a face how could you expect me not to…?"

Alvin's sentence is cut when Gaius hugs him tightly, and after exhaling a deep breath Alvin returns the hug.

"I love you too. And sorry", Alvin adds with a guilty tone, "I should have lasted more, you are still…"

"I'm at my limit Alvin", Alvin looks at Gaius surprised when hearing Gaius' words, "I've been almost since the moment you've begun so don't you dare to feel bad about it"

Alvin exhales a laugh when Gaius glares at him.

"Okay", he ends saying with a smile, "but I have to make you finish or my pride will suffer"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh when seeing Alvin traveling down.

"I've told you already that…_aah…_Alvin wait, I'm…!"

And then Gaius comes, and although Alvin has to force the urge to gag away he manages to swallow Gaius' release.

"It was true that you were at your limit", Alvin says licking the corner of his mouth to remove a drop of cum.

Gaius glares at him.

"I've warned you, and for that reason I didn't want…"

Alvin kisses Gaius.

"But I wanted to", Alvin replies with a smile, and he exhales a laugh when Gaius rolls his eyes with a resigned smile on his face.

They look at each other then for some moments before Alvin leans forward and kisses Gaius again with calm.

"So…", he says when they separate, "have you liked it?"

Gaius smiles.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Alvin laughs.

"Well, I think that's the first time in which you've been almost as loud as me so I suppose that yes, you've liked it", Alvin says with a teasing tone, making Gaius avert his eyes with embarrassment.

"Yes, my apologies for that", Gaius says with a serious tone, "I've been teasing way too much with that and then I…"

Alvin says a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Don't worry, you've still have way to reach my level of noise", Alvin says in a reassuring tone making Gaius laugh.

"And yes. I've liked it. Very much in fact", Gaius says, and Alvin can feel a wave mix satisfaction and relief.

"I'm glad that my skills haven't worsen with the time", Alvin says with a joking tone, and then he notices Gaius' sudden tension and he immediately regrets having said so, "umh…I mean…"

"Don't worry", Gaius says forcing a smile, "I would be an idiot if I blamed you for your sexual past"

Gaius makes a little pause, as he had been about to ask something but he had decided not to do so just in the last minute.

"What?", Alvin asks, and after another little pause Gaius speaks.

"Can I make you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want…and I know that it's stupid to ask it now but…"

Alvin nods interrupting Gaius' almost babbling.

"Go ahead"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh.

"I suppose that in your past you had more than a couple of…encounters with women", Alvin suppress a gulp. He really hoped that Gaius question wasn't how many of them had been…, "so I was just curious to know if…I mean, those ladies were better…"

Alvin smiles, knowing where Gaius was going.

"Erston", he says softly making Gaius shut up and look at him, "it's stupid to compare yourself, it would be unfair to all my previous encounters", Gaius frowns confused, so Alvin keeps talking, the smile still on his face, "you're the first and only person for who I've fallen, so not even the most awesome sex that I could have had in the past can be better than this, not when you're the one who is involved"

Gaius gulps, and although a little blush settles on his cheeks he manages to show an amused smile.

"I can't believe that you've managed to say something 'sappy' without adding one rude comment at the end", Gaius comments, and when Alvin realizes that Gaius is right it's his turn to blush while Gaius chuckles.

"Okay: 'don't worry, you are the best lay that I've had in all my fucking life'", Alvin snaps forcing a rude tone, "do you prefer it like that?"

And although Alvin glares at Gaius when he bursts out laughing at the end he laughs too when remembering what he had just said.

"Oh, by the way", Alvin says with a smile when they have calmed down, "happy birthday again, Gaius"

Gaius smiles.

"Thank you, Alvin. And thanks for the present", he adds with an intentional look that makes Alvin chuckle.

"Since I plan to do this again I don't think that it can be count as a present…", and then Alvin looks at Gaius a little unsure, "…because…you wouldn't mind to do it like this sometimes, right?"

Gaius exhales a laugh.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all", he repeats with amusement, but then it's his turn to show an unsure expression when he talks again, "but…I'll be able to…I mean, you still want to…"

It's Alvin's turn to laugh.

"Absolutely, your Majesty", Alvin says with a sensual smile, "don't expect me to do all the job from now on"

Gaius smiles and kisses Alvin, and they remain embraced for some moments before the king speaks again.

"Maybe we should go with the rest…what's so funny?", Gaius adds when seeing the way Alvin is about to laugh.

"Have you tried to incorporate, your Majesty?"

Gaius frowns confused and he is about to do as Alvin has said but the moment he tries to sit down a pained expression appears on his face and the king immediately lies down again.

"Okay, I think that I'm going to call it a day and rest"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius completely neutral tone.

"Does it hurt much?", Alvin asks leaning over Gaius to deposit a soft kiss on his lips.

"…More than I've had anticipated"

Alvin can't avoid another chuckle while kissing Gaius again.

"Don't worry, tomorrow will probably keep hurting but the next day…", Gaius suddenly put his index finger on his own mouth indicating Alvin to shut up, "…what's up?", Alvin says with his lips without speaking, and at that moment they hear fast steps sounding outside their room and a door almost slamming closed very near to his own.

"I think that's Balan and Leia room", Gaius vocalizes, and Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"No way…", he says, an evil smirk showing in his face, and then without any shame he incorporates and leans his ear to the wall behind them, making Gaius roll his eyes, "hey, don't put that face, the moment I know what the hell it's happening I'll stop listening"

Gaius is about to reply when at that moment they hear the sound of a bed creaking followed by a soft whine that's immediately muffled.

"Lower your voice", that was Balan's too breathless voice.

"Don't worry, since we are not hearing Alvin they have to be asleep"

Alvin glares at Gaius when this one exhales a very suspicious cough, and the worst part was that Leia has said that with a completely natural voice, as it was a fact that she was used to.

"You're right", Alvin hears Balan say, "…but are you sure that you want to do this?"

"You don't want it?"

Alvin can imagine Balan's gulping.

"Of course I want but I don't mind to wait if…"

There is a pause in which probably Leia has kissed his cousin to shut him up.

"I want it, so stop being such a worrywart and make love to me already"

Alvin's eyes snap opened. He wouldn't have imagined Leia being so direct…although his surprise increments when hearing his cousin speak again, with a voice that was scarily similar to his own when he used on purpose when he wanted to sound sensual.

"Very well. Let's see who wins the bet of being noisier than Alfred"

Alvin glares at Gaius again when this one doesn't hide this time a soft laugh.

"Hah! You are going to regret having bet against…"

And then Leia's sentence ends with a rather sexy high moan.

"I'm winning for now…", Balan's voice couldn't hide his satisfaction.

"Well", Gaius' voice makes Alvin jolt in surprise, "I think that it's evident what they're doing so…"

Gaius doesn't end the sentence but it's evident that he is saying that he should stop listening, so Alvin reluctantly leaves the wall.

"Okay, your Majesty, as you order", he says lying next to Gaius, "and damn, do you think I am as noisy as they say?", Gaius stares at Alvin without blinking making him exhale a resigned sigh, "I'll take that as a yes"

Gaius laughs and turns his head to kiss Alvin.

"I've told you already that it's not a bother at all…well, maybe for your neighbors yes but for me…"

"Jerk", Alvin snaps, but he is smiling when kissing Gaius, and then during the kiss they stop startled when hearing a particular loud moan from the other side, and this time it didn't belong to Leia, "okay, admit it, he is as loud as me"

Gaius thinks for a moment.

"Yes, certainly you are rather similar", he ends saying, causing Alvin to smile satisfied.

"Oh, man, tomorrow I'm going to tease them to no end"

Gaius exhales a laugh.

"Very mature", Gaius says with irony.

Alvin kisses Gaius, a little smirk on his face.

"I know, your Majesty", Alvin says, and when at that moment another moan sounds he smirks even wider, "I know"

* * *

**Well, since this whole chapter can be resumed in: 'around 9000 words of Gaius and Alvin having sex' I have not much to say :P Except that since it's the first time that I've made Gaius bottom I hope not having made him OOC, and if that has been the case, please, don't hesitate in telling me! As always, feel free to leave whatever feedback that you consider and thank you so much to the ones keep reading this story and letting me know it :) **

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now! :)**


	24. Beach day - Part 1

New update! ^^ There will be for sure grammatical mistakes so sorry in advance. As always I'll be fixing them these days ;) - See the end of the chapter for notes

**Warning**: brief **M scene**

* * *

**_Remaining debt: _**11.000.000 galds

When Alvin wakes up the next day he is momentarily lost, but when his eyes stop at the mirror hanging at the wall memories of the last night immediately come back making him exhale a satisfied sigh.

He turns to his other side to look at Gaius, who was completely asleep, and although he feels a little guilty he can't avoid a smirk when seeing the rather visible bite marks that the king has along his neck. Fortunately, the shirt will be able to cover them. In theory.

Alvin is tempted for a moment to wake Gaius up with a kiss, but since it was very probable that the king still felt sore he decides to leave him rest more, so he gets up and walking all the noiselessly that he is able he enters the bathroom.

When the door is closed, he turns around and looks his own back on the mirror. As he was expecting he sees that he has rather interesting marks along all his back, and although he can feel some of them stinging a little he can't avoid a wave of arousal traversing his body when remembering the way Gaius was been piercing his back desperately while trembling under him for the intense pleasure that _he_ was giving him…

Alvin exhales a deep breath trying to calm down when feeling himself getting hard for those memories. He better get out of that room quickly or he would end doing something stupid like entering the bed again to try to wake Gaius up and continue from the previous night, and Gaius needed to rest so he couldn't possibly let that happen.

A couple of minutes later he has climbed down the stairs and has entered the dining room, and when he approaches the big round table he sees that there is a note on it.

_To the sleeping pairs:_

_We've gone to the village to buy some things. The fridge is at your complete disposition so feel free to use it. _

_See you later,_

_K.O._

It takes Alvin some seconds that 'K.O' means 'Karla Outway', and after exhaling a laugh for the funny acronym he begins to prepare his own breakfast.

Alvin has barely sit down when hearing some steps approaching, and since they are rather soft he knows who is going to enter without needing to look.

"Good morning, Leia", he says when she has barely entered. She looks at him with a surprised expression.

"I can't believe that you've woken up before me", she says with a smile before looking around a little confused, "where are the rest?"

"Out", Alvin says signaling the note, "it seems that we four are the only ones who are here"

"Oh", it's Leia only comment, and okay, Alvin has promised Gaius that he wasn't going to tease them much but he was a weak person. A really weak one.

"By the way, where is Balan? It's strange that he hasn't woken up yet", Alvin comments casually, and he has to avoid a smirk when seeing the way Leia tenses up a little, a too fake neutral expression on her face.

"Oh…umh…well, he is awaken but he is adjusting his leg right now", she says, and when hearing the explanation Alvin couldn't let it pass.

"Maybe you chose the wrong posture", Leia's eyes open wide while blushing furiously, and Alvin manages not to change his expression when talking again, "I mean, sometimes to sleep in certain positions can be bad for one's body"

Leia closes her eyes.

"You were awake", she only says, and when hearing Leia's completely resigned tone Alvin begins to laugh, "shit", she adds covering her totally red face, making Alvin laugh even more.

"Don't worry, Leia", Alvin says in a dismissive tone, "although I'm curious, who has won at the end the bet? Balan or you?"

"Oh, come on, you heard that too?!", she exclaims while Alvin's smirk widens.

"If I had to be the judge I think that you were rather tied", Alvin comments pretending to be thinking, "because although at first you seemed to be winning at the end Balan with his 'oh, yes…oh, yes, Leia…' was rather noisy as well…"

"La la la la la la…", Leia says while covering her ears making Alvin laugh again. "Okay, okay, I won't say anything more", Leia looks at him skeptically, but when seeing that the teasing is gone (at least _almost_ completely gone) from Alvin's face she stops covering her ears.

"Jokes apart", Alvin says then, "I'm glad that it went right. So right", and although Leia blushes a little more when hearing the last comment now there is a smile on her face.

"Yes, me too", she admits with a rather relieved tone, and then after a little pause it's her turn to speak teasingly, "speaking of which: how it went your _rest_?"

Alvin smiles widely.

"As well as yours", he replies, making Leia chuckle.

At that moment the door opens again and Balan appears.

"Oh, you already here?", Balan asks with a smile before approaching Leia and giving her a kiss.

"Yep", and when Alvin notices that his cousin is still limping a little he adds, "how's your leg?"

And although Alvin tries to ask it with a neutral tone, it seemed that his cousin knew him too well because he looks at him impassible before exhaling a resigned sigh and looking at Leia.

"He heard us, right?"

Alvin laughs.

"It seems that the cowardice is not the only family thing that we share", Alvin comments teasingly, making Balan roll his eyes with a smile.

"Nope, it isn't. And he doesn't want to admit it but the one who won the bet was me", Leia snaps teasingly, causing Balan to glare at her, but then Leia exhales a soft chuckle and forces him to lean over her to share an intense kiss and of course Balan doesn't reject it.

"Oh man, I still remember when Leia kicked you because she thought that you were a perverted", Alvin comments with amusement, "things have sure changed"

"That's right", Leia says between chuckles.

"Yes, it's curious", Balan says with a casual tone, "at first she hits me because I take her to a bed and then she is the one who suggests me to use it. It's a rather nice change"

Alvin bursts out laughing when seeing Leia glare at Balan.

"I didn't see you complaining last night", she snaps, and it's Balan's turn to turn red but, of course, he doesn't deny it.

"By the way, where is Gaius?", Balan asks then, and Alvin makes sure not to change his expression when answering.

"He is still resting", he says simply, and when seeing Balan and Leia' surprised looks he knows that he has to elaborate, "he was rather tired from the travel"

And okay, he knows that he has chosen the wrong excuse when those two look at him with amusement.

"Yeah…for the travel…sure…", Leia says teasingly causing Alvin to glare at her.

"Poor Gaius", Balan adds with the same tone, "to be forced to satisfy Alfred's sexual needs has to be exhausting"

"Ha ha ha", it's Alvin's only answer while the pair of idiots keep laughing.

When they finish having breakfast Leia and Balan go to the living room while Alvin return to his room, and he is momentarily surprised when seeing that the bed is empty but at that moment he hears the shower so he enters the bathroom.

As he was expecting, Gaius was there showering, the king's back facing him, and Alvin has to suppress a sigh when seeing the way Gaius' back muscles tense while he washes his hair, and when he keeps traveling down by that perfect body until being staring at the king's ass Alvin can't avoid a gulp while remembering the way he almost left marks on that tempting flesh the night before, when his nails dug on it while slamming in and out that fantastic tightness…

"Good morning, Alvin", Alvin suffers a jolt of surprise when Gaius suddenly speaks, and then the king turns around, an amused smile on his handsome face, "I don't mind at all that you stalk me but maybe you would prefer to join me instead"

Alvin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times trying to find and excuse but he knows that he hasn't any. Besides, what the hell, Gaius was his boyfriend so he has any right to appreciate his extremely hot body.

"Well, if you insist…", Alvin says with a casual tone causing Gaius to exhale a soft laugh, and after removing his pajama Alvin is about to enter the shower but he stops at the last moment to enter just a hand instead, "shit! Okay, what are you? A polar bear?", Alvin exclaims, because as he had feared the water was rather cold.

Gaius shakes his head with resignation.

"How disappointing", Alvin frowns when hearing those words spelled in such a teasing tone, "an ex-mercenary that can't stand a little cold…", Gaius smirks, "I was certainly expecting that you had more endurance to...Alvin, wait!"

Gaius' eyes open wide when Alvin enters suddenly the shower, and although the moment the water touches him he gets goosebumps Alvin manages to look at the king with a challenging look.

"You were right. T-this is n-nothing", and although Alvin tries to say it with a firm voice it irremediable trembles a little.

Gaius rolls his eyes before embracing Alvin tightly.

"It was a joke, idiot", he says depositing a soft kiss on his shoulder, and he is about to warm the water when Alvin stops him.

"No, let it like that"

Gaius frowns.

"Alvin, you're freezing"

Alvin shakes his head.

"This is nothing", Gaius' frowns increments, "look, it's your shower so you are the one who chooses the temperature. You'll have time to burn when you decide to accompany me in one of _my_ showers"

Gaius shows a hint of a smile before turning towards Alvin again and hugging him again.

"Well, I have to admit that seeing you trembling like this is a rather funny vision", Gaius comments, causing Alvin to chuckle against his will.

"Now you're disappointing me, your Majesty", Alvin says with a smile, making Gaius frown confused, "because I thought that as a king…", Alvin leans forward so their noses are almost touching, "…your duty is to take care of your people, and right now you're mocking me instead", Alvin ends the sentence nudging with his nose Gaius' one and making the last one exhale a soft laugh.

"I've offered you to warm the water and you've rejected it", Gaius points out, and Alvin smirks.

"Yeah, but I haven't said anything of not wanting you to warm _me_", Alvin replies, and this time he ends the sentence making a soft movement with his hips so their lower halves connect, and he smirks when Gaius exhales a soft gasp mix surprise and appreciation.

"Certainly I can't allow one of my citizens to get sick due to my peculiar preferences of the water temperature", Alvin is about to laugh when hearing Gaius say that with such a serious tone.

"Nope, you can't allow that", Alvin repeats settling his hands around Gaius' neck with a playful smile and leaning forward until their lips almost touch, "so, what are you going to do about it…_your Majesty_?"

And Alvin has to suppress an aroused sigh when Gaius smirks at him.

"Well…", Gaius settles his hands around Alvin's waist and this time it's him the one who makes their bodies connect causing Alvin to gasp, "maybe we should begin with something like _this_"

Alvin welcomes Gaius' kiss by opening his mouth to allow him to deepen it easily, making sure to use his own tongue to meet Gaius' one, which has begin to inspect his cavity without losing any time, as he didn't want to let any tiny space without tasting.

Thanks to that, Alvin can take opportunity of Gaius being focused on his mouth to initiate a grinding movement between his bodies, causing Gaius to exhale a soft groan against his lips before beginning to move against Alvin as well, with calm at first, but as always the calm is soon replaced by more passionate and desperate movements, so at the end Alvin finds himself with his back against the shower wall and Gaius over him, his hands now on his hips helping him to grind up against him and his lips always without leaving his. Oh damn. It was incredible that this man was the same man who last night has been so submissive under his touch.

"By the way", Alvin manages to say one of the times that they have to stop to take air, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", Gaius answers with a smile before kissing Alvin again, "when I'm sat it stings a little but is bearable"

Alvin nods with a smile.

"That's good then", he says before exhaling a moan when Gaius settles his hands on his nipples, that were completely hard due to the cold water and that consequently were more sensitive than usual, and that sudden pleasure is what makes Alvin speak again, "_ngh_…Gaius…._ah_…do you want to do it? You lead, of course", Alvin adds when seeing Gaius' unsure expression.

"I don't think that it's a good idea considering how many people are in this corridor"

"Everyone is out and Leia and Balan are on the living room", Alvin replies with a smile, but Gaius' hesitation doesn't go away.

"Still, if we do it I don't think that I can last much", Gaius says with an embarrassed tone.

Alvin kisses Gaius.

"Don't worry, I don't think that I'm able to last much either", Alvin replies. After all they've just done it last night, and rather intensely, so it was normal for the both of them to have less endurance than usual.

"Well…", Gaius says after gulping, and despite his unsure tone his eyes are clearly showing that he wants it, "if you don't mind this to be much quicker than normal then…"

This time Alvin bites Gaius' bottom lip before kissing him as a punishment for his words, although for the soft grunt that Gaius exhales it seemed that he had liked that action more than Alvin had expected.

"I don't mind so shut up and hurry up", he snaps in a purposely rude tone that makes Gaius chuckle before kissing him softly, and then Alvin turns around so his back is facing Gaius, "wait, don't prepare me, it's not necessary", Alvin says the moment he feels Gaius' fingers settling on his entrance.

"Alvin, I don't want to hurt you so…"

"Gaius, if you use your fingers I'll come", Alvin interrupts him, "don't worry, we did it two days ago so I'll be fine"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh before leaning to deposit a soft kiss on Alvin's shoulder.

"Alright but tell me if it hurts"

Alvin smiles. He is about to tease Gaius for being such a worrywart but at that moment he feels Gaius' member beginning to enter him and the only thing he can do is to moan when experimenting that sensation mix pleasure and discomfort, since the fact that he wasn't as prepared as usual was there, but what the hell, he wanted it so much that a little pain was nothing.

"Damn…", Alvin hears Gaius say behind him when he is finally settled inside, "oh damn Alvin, I'm not going to last"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' worried tone.

"Don't worry", he says turning his head to be able to look at Gaius, and when seeing Gaius' guilty look he exhales another chuckle, "don't put that expression, it's my fault for being such a sexual-greedy bastard so just move and finish when you have to"

Gaius exhales a laugh and leans to kiss Alvin.

"As you wish", he whispers in his ear, and before Alvin could answer he begins to push out, initiating a calm pace, thrusting in and out slowly, "I'm sorry but if I go faster…", Gaius begins with a shaky voice.

"It's okay…_ngh_…it feels good", Alvin replies while leaning his forehead on the wall, both of his hands leaning on the wall at both sides of his head.

"But good isn't enough", he hears Gaius say behind him with a sultry voice, and although it only takes Alvin a second to recognize those words it's too late.

"Wait, Gaius, if you do that I'll…_ah_…oh _god_…!", Alvin moans loudly when Gaius changes the angle to begin to hit his prostrate, his breathing becoming fast contrasting with the calm pace that Gaius was using.

"Should I stop?", Gaius asks with a false innocent tone while biting softly his shoulder, and although Alvin can feel Gaius' smirk he was feeling so good that he couldn't think in a good reply.

"N-no…_aah_…oh god _I love you_…!", and then, to Alvin's surprise he has time to register that the grip on his hips has become harder just before Gaius suddenly speeds up, pounding into him with desperation and making Alvin cry for the sudden pleasure that hits his body with the new frantic pace, "_fuck_…Gaius…_yes_…aah…!"

"I love you", Gaius exhales just in his ear, "I love you, Alvin", he repeats like a mantra while the movement on his hips becomes harder, making Alvin arch his body while beginning to meet back Gaius' thrusts.

"Me too Gaius…_aah_…oh _shit_…!", and then, despite he hadn't even touched his member Alvin comes, and it seemed that the powerful shudder that traverses by his body when reaching the orgasm is enough to make Gaius finish as well while exhaling a low groan, his forehead leaning on Alvin's shoulder and his heavy breathing causing soft tickles on his now oversensitive skin.

After some seconds Alvin finally turns around and hugs Gaius tightly, the king responding immediately.

"Well, I think that I've managed to fulfill my mission", Gaius comments, making Alvin laugh.

"Yes, your Majesty, you've done a great job warming me", Alvin says in the same tone before separating and kissing Gaius, and when realizing how breathless the king still was he averts his eyes a little embarrassed, "umh…sorry, at the end Balan was right saying that I exhaust you too much"

Gaius half-closes his eyes.

"Are you suggesting that I don't have enough stamina to satisfy you?", Gaius says with a threatening tone that makes Alvin laugh.

"Of course not, idiot", he says kissing Gaius softly, "but I know that sometimes I can be a too-horny man and…"

"…and that's a great advantage for me", Gaius completes with an amused smile, making Alvin frown confused, "because like this you save me the trouble of having to ask you to do things like this and it's you the only one who ends being the 'too-horny man'"

Alvin stares at Gaius in disbelief before exhaling a laugh.

"Very nice, your Majesty", Alvin says with irony, and he can't avoid a wave of relief when Gaius chuckles and leans forward to capture his lips again in a rather intense manner.

It was true that a couple of times Alvin had feared that maybe his relationship with Gaius was too focused on sex and that maybe they should do more 'couple things' like go for a walk, or go to the cinema, or to have romantic dinners…but when he thought about it better he realized that first, they were never going to do those kind of things because Gaius was the King of Rieze Maxia and consequently he was too busy for that, and second, it wasn't necessary at all because they had their own 'couple things' to do like sparring, or training, or going to hunt Elite Monsters. And those things were rather funnier that the 'normal' ones.

Besides, although he loved to have sex with Gaius and he was glad that they had it so often, fortunately their relationship with him was much more than that or otherwise they would never have been together in the first place considering how much troubles they had at the beginning. Alvin smiles to himself. How damn far those times were right now.

"By the way", Gaius comments once they have already showered and have begun to get changed, "why has everyone gone to the village? I thought that with all the food you bought yesterday it was enough for today"

Alvin shrugs.

"I don't know, the note didn't say anything more so…", at that moment they hear the doorbell and Leia crying an 'I'm going!' from the main floor, "well, we'll find out soon", Alvin adds with a smile finishing to rearrange his scarf, and he is about to leave when he turns to look at Gaius, "umh, do you want to have breakfast here? The chairs aren't too soft so…"

Alvin shuts up when seeing the amused expression on Gaius' face.

"Don't complain again about me being too worried for you", Gaius says simply, making Alvin blush.

"Okay, your Majesty, it will be the last time that…"

Alvin's sentence is cut when Gaius approaches him and kisses him passionately, causing Alvin to exhale a satisfied groan against his will.

"Thanks for your concern but it's not necessary", Gaius ends saying with a smile.

"Kay. But if I were you I would bring a couple of cushions just in case", Alvin warns before kissing Gaius one last time and leaving the room.

Alvin climbs down the stairs again and when he reaches the entrance his mouth falls opened when seeing all the group (and especially Rowen, Ludger and Jude) carrying a rather considerable number of bags.

"What the hell?", he says while approaching Elize to grab a bag that seemed especially heavy for her.

"Good morning Alvin", Karla greets with a smile while leaving her own bags on the floor, "have you rested well?"

And although the question was completely innocent the amusement of her smile was unmistakable.

"Yes, rather well, thanks", Alvin answers with the same tone, causing Karla to chuckle, "but seriously, what the hell have you bought?", he adds taking a peek inside Elize's bag and raising his eyebrows confused, "clothes?"

"Almost", Rowen says with a smile while Leia grabs a piece of clothing from Muzét's bag.

"Hey, they are swimsuits!", Leia exclaims, although to call 'swimsuit' to that extremely tiny yellow clothing was a little exaggerated.

"Yes", Muzét says with a happy smile, "we have bought one for everyone. That's mine", she adds signaling the bikini that Leia was holding, and Alvin can't avoid a gulp when imagining how Muzét was going to look wearing that.

"But still", Balan says, "these are too many bags just for swimsuits"

"Oh, but we had to buy some funny things as well or we'll get bored at the beach", Elle replies while taking something that seemed like a giant deflated water mat from one of Ludger's bags.

"Wait a minute", Alvin says with confusion, "the beach?"

Elize nods enthusiastically.

"Yes! It will be very funny to celebrate Gaius and Karla's birthday like that", she says.

"Actually this idea is my fault as well", Karla says with a slightly embarrassed tone, "since I was little I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday at the beach at least once"

"But I thought that your birthday was tomorrow", Alvin says confused.

"Yes, you're well informed", Karla says with a smile, "but since you all have to come back tomorrow I don't mind to celebrate it in advance"

"B-but we haven't any present for you…", Leia says with a guilty tone, "we didn't know that you were twins so we only focused on Gaius' present and…"

Karla makes a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Please, it's not necessary at all. Besides, I know that maybe it's going to sound as a topic but I can promise you that to have been able to spend my brother's birthday with him is enough…", Karla fixes her eyes on Alvin with a little blush on her face, "but please don't say him that I've said this or…"

"To say what?"

Karla exhales a little cry while Alvin turns around to see Gaius standing there. It seemed that his ability to appear when you less was expecting it was not just limited to combat.

"We go to the beach!", Teepo exclaims, making Gaius look at the rest surprised.

"Y-yes, that's what I was saying", Karla says after clearing her throat, and Alvin has to suppress an amused smile because it seemed that he wasn't the only one in getting embarrassed when saying certain things, "here you have your swimsuits", Karla gives Gaius one of her bags, "Please, try them on to confirm that we've chosen the correct size"

"I've chosen yours, Alvin", Muzét says with a wink, "hope you like the design"

"Okay, now I'm scared", Alvin says making her laugh.

After everyone grabbed their bags with the corresponding swimsuit there were still more bags full of things like umbrellas, water mats, swim-rings, beach balls…so the ones who didn't need to probe the swimsuits (everyone except the two pairs) made two groups: one in charge of beginning to inflate the beach stuff and one in charge of preparing the food, because they were going to eat at the beach as well.

At first Milla suggested to call Sylph for the first task but everyone managed to convince her that maybe the spirit would get a little angry to be called for such a thing, so at the end they decided to do it themselves.

"Well, let's see what they have bought", Alvin comments back on their room while opening his bag, and when seeing the swimsuit he exhales a patient sigh, "okay, I'm going to kill Muzét"

"Why?", Gaius asks, and when Alvin turns around he sees that Gaius has on his hands a rather nice white swimsuit with a red motif in one of his sides. Alvin half-closes his eyes. _That_ was a nice swimsuit.

"Why?", Alvin repeats, and then without saying anything more he gets undressed to put the extremely tight clothing, "for _this_", he says while looking at the swimsuit, "damn, they are so tight that I'm not going to leave anything to the imagination and…"

And then Alvin shuts up because at that moment he is sure to have heard Gaius exhale a soft groan, and when he raises his head he does it in time to see Gaius grabbing his own swimsuit with more force than necessary, his eyes fixed intensely on him.

"Well, it's true that it's certainly tight but it suits you rather well"

Alvin smirks, because although what Gaius had just said was something completely normal the deep tone that he had used clearly indicated that he was not saying everything he was thinking.

"Oh", Alvin says with a teasing tone approaching Gaius until there is barely space between them, "I'd never have imagined that you were going to like to see me wearing something like this so much"

Gaius exhales a deep breath, and now the way his eyes are shining indicates Alvin that he has just stopped pretending.

"If we hadn't done it already I would show you how much I like it", Gaius replies with such a promising tone that Alvin has to gulp.

"Careful, your Majesty", Alvin says leaning forward until his lips are teasing Gaius' ear, "if you keep saying things like that you'll turn me on and with these clothes I won't be able to hide it…"

Alvin ends the sentence biting Gaius' earlobe and he smirks when Gaius exhales a soft grunt again.

"Interesting…", Gaius replies, and when seeing the way Gaius smirks now Alvin suffers a shudder, "then it's a luck that I don't particularly like this kind of games because in other case…", Alvin exhales a gasp of surprise when Gaius suddenly makes him turn around so his back is against the king's chest, and then he exhales another gasp but this time of arousal when Gaius hands settles on his hips and begin to travel by his front until they are dangerously close to his crotch, "…maybe I would like to make you difficult to hide it on purpose…", Alvin moans when Gaius lowers his head and gives a slow lick to the side of his neck while one of his hands begins to tease his member over the clothing.

"Oh fuck…", Alvin exhales beginning to buck against Gaius' hand unconsciously, and it's at that moment when Gaius decides to stop everything making him exhale a frustrated curse.

"My apologies", Gaius says with a smile that clearly contrasts with his words, "but I'm afraid that everyone is waiting so we'll have to finish this…conversation in any other moment"

Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Okay, but don't think that this has ended here", he threatens with a challenging smile while pointing at Gaius, "I'm going to make you pay for having left me like this"

Gaius exhales a chuckle.

"It's you the one who has begun", he says with amusement.

"I don't care, you'll pay anyway", Alvin snaps, making Gaius chuckle again before kissing him softly, and Alvin thinks internally that he had to thank Muzét for having chosen that design.

After Gaius tries on his swimsuit as well verifying that her sister has guessed the size right they return to the main floor. Alvin goes to kitchen to help Ludger, Rowen, Leia and Karla to prepare the lunch and Gaius goes with the rest.

"By the way, where are Jude and Milla?", Alvin comments after some minutes.

"I don't know", Karla says with a confused frown, "in theory they have gone to the inner garden to grab a couple of hammocks that were stored there"

Leia and Alvin interchange a look.

"Umh…Karla, is there any place from where we can see the inner garden discretely?", Alvin comments with a casual tone, making Karla raise her eyebrows surprised.

"Well, from the windows of the second floor the garden can be seen so…"

Before Karla could finish the sentence Leia and Alvin tell her a quick 'Thank you!' before running towards the stairs.

"You don't think that they…", Leia begins with widen eyes, and Alvin is about to answer but by then they have already reached the second floor so without speaking they open one of the windows and look below. As Karla had said the inner garden could be seen and consequently Milla and Jude, who were standing almost in the middle on it face to face and speaking in a rather serious tone, could be seen rather well too.

"Hey! Don't go spying without us!"

Leia and Alvin suffer at the same time a jolt of surprise when hearing Teepo's voice, and when they turn around they see that the rest of the group is there.

"Teepo, don't cry!", Leia exclaims almost as loud as the toy.

"What are you doing here?", Alvin says when seeing that Gaius, Karla and Balan approach them while the rest go to open the other window.

"We should be the ones in asking that", Gaius replies and although Alvin is going to reply he doesn't say anything because certainly the king is right.

"Yes, what are you doing?", Karla asks softly, and Leia's only answer to signal below, causing Karla to exhale a soft 'Oh' with an understandable smile while Balan and Gaius exhale a resigned sigh.

"It's certainly a pity that we can't hear them", Rowen comments from the other window with a completely casual tone.

"Oh my, oh my", Muzét says while covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes fixed on her sister.

"Guys, why don't we let them some intimacy to…?", Balan begins.

"Ssssh!", Leia, Elize and Alvin exclaims at the same time before fixing her eyes again on the pair below, causing Balan to adjust his glasses with a resigned expression.

Now Jude was the only one who was talking. He was gesturing a lot and he wasn't looking at Milla directly, but it seemed that she was liking what Jude was saying because she had her typical calm smile on her face.

"Maybe if we go down a floor we can hear them", Leia suggests while Alvin nods.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go before they…"

But at that moment everyone has to suppress a gasp of surprise when Milla suddenly hugs Jude tightly, causing the kid to blush while returning the hug as well, enclosing Milla's waist with his arms, and if it wasn't already difficult enough for the group to remain silent, after a couple of seconds the pair separates and Milla grabs Jude's face with both of her hands to deposit a soft kiss on his lips, and at that point neither of them can remain silent anymore.

"It was time already!", Alvin shouts towards the pair while the girls (except Karla who had a soft smile on her face) squeals, and when Jude and Milla look up startled even Gaius and Balan, who were the most reluctant to look at first, begin to laugh.

"Kiss him properly sis!", Muzét exclaims, an extremely happy smile on her face and her eyes shining suspiciously.

"And Jude, idiot, react and kiss her back!", Leia snaps, but despite her words her voice sounds a little trembling as well.

They see how Jude covers his eyes with embarrassment and everyone laughs, but at that moment Milla turns to look at Jude again and this time she throws her arms around the kid's neck and _does_ kiss him properly, and to everyone's surprise although at first Jude hesitates he ends embracing Milla ever more tightly and returns the kiss with equal intensity, causing everyone to exhale a loud 'Ooooh' while Leia and Muzét don't hide anymore the fact that they are crying.

"Seriously, how can you be such a crybaby?", Balan says with a tone mix tenderness and teasing while Leia dries her eyes.

"Shut up, idiot", she snaps with a trembling smile before Balan kisses her softly.

"Oh damn, this year is being very pair-productive", Alvin comments with a smile, "if Rowen goes out with Muzét and Ludger with Elize everything would be fixed"

"Alvin!", Elize exclaims while blushing, confirming Alvin that the kid didn't dislike the idea at all.

"Sorry, but I think that she is still too young for me", Ludger says immediately, and Alvin smiles because maybe Ludger hasn't realized but he has used the word 'still', so maybe that meant that he wouldn't mind the idea if Elize was four or five years older. Well, if the kid kept going being with them by then maybe they could add another pair to the group…

"My apologies but I'm afraid that I'm too old as well to be with such a beautiful young lady", Rowen comments while inclining towards Muzét, who returns the inclination with a smile.

"Oh, so the fact that certain Chancellor has been texting you quite a lot lately has nothing to do with your rejection?", Gaius comments casually, causing Rowen to exhale a soft chuckle.

"Well, maybe that has something to do with it as well", Rowen admits.

"Hey, they are entering again!", Leia exclaims then, and of course that makes everyone go back to the main floor again and the moment they see them appear Muzét goes flying to hug her sister.

"Congratulations Milla!", Elize exclaims with a wide smile, and for the first time Milla smiles back with certain embarrassment.

"Now you can finally resolve aaaall your doubts about relationships", Leia says with a teasing smile fixing her eyes on Jude.

"Leia…", the kid says with patient, but he can't possibly hide the happiness on the smile that's adorning his face.

"Yeah, kid, congratulations", Alvin says passing his arm around the kid shoulders and ruffling his hair amicably, and then he leans forward so only Jude could hear him speak, "I'm glad that you have found your answer"

Jude smiles at him.

"Yes, me too. I don't know, maybe I end regretting it but…", Jude looks at Milla, who at that moment has finally got free from her sister embrace and was telling the girls something that was making them squeal so it has to be something related to Jude's confession, "…but for now I just know that I want to stay with her so much, and that she feels the same, and that I'll totally regret not to make the most of our time together...", Jude exhales a soft chuckle, "maybe it's a too simplistic thought but…"

Alvin smiles and ruffles his hair again.

"Those thoughts are my favorite", he says, making Jude laugh.

After some moments the girls finally let go Milla and begin to harass Jude a little.

"My congratulations to the Lord of Spirits as well", Gaius comments with a smile while Milla approaches the male group.

"Thank you", she says with a smile, and then she looks at Alvin, "and thanks Alvin. Jude has said me that you helped him to take his decision"

Alvin's eyes open wide.

"What? But I didn't do anything but listening"

Rowen exhales a chuckle and pats Alvin's shoulder softly in an amicable way.

"Sometimes that is enough", he says with a smile, making Alvin scratch the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Hey guys! Look at the time!", Elle exclaims suddenly, "we should end preparing everything if we don't want to go to the beach too late!"

When hearing the kid's words, everyone returns to their tasks immediately (or better said, almost 'immediately' because Leia and Muzét spent a couple of more minutes teasing poor Jude), managing to have everything prepared by noontime. After that, everyone went back to their rooms to get changed with the swimsuits and then without losing anymore time they left the house.

Fortunately, the beach wasn't very far away from the village so in less than half an hour they have already arrived.

"Wow, there is a bunch of people!", Teepo exclaims.

"Come on! Let's find a place!", Leia says beginning to walk towards the sand, "ouch! The sand burns!"

"I can carry you if you want", Muzét suggests then.

"Muzét, remember that we are incognito right now", Gaius replies.

Alvin smiles.

"Yes, Erston, you've done an excellent work disguising yourself", he says with amusement while looking at the king, who now looked like a complete tourist because besides the swimsuit and the t-shirt he had insisted on wearing a white kerchief covering his head and sunglasses.

"I know", Gaius says with a satisfied tone making Alvin bite his bottom lip not to laugh, because although it was true that it was almost impossible to recognize Gaius it was still very funny to see him looking like that.

"I hope that the sand doesn't ruin my leg", Balan comments while they keep searching for a place. Alvin's cousin has followed Gaius' example and has replaced his normal glasses for sunglasses, his hair was combed with a ponytail, looking like that rather more younger than he really was.

"Don't worry, if Leia hasn't managed to do it then…_ouch_!", Alvin rubs his head in the place where Leia has just hit him.

"At least I don't break other one's lamps or doors", she replies with a triumphal smile while Balan nods apologetically.

"Hey! The door is perfectly fine!", Alvin says with an offended tone while Gaius rolls his eyes.

"Mmm, this is a story that maybe I would like to hear", Karla comments then with a teasing smile while staring at her brother, who immediately averts his eyes from his sister's ones with the clear intention of not saying anything.

"Why do you break lamps and doors, Alvin?", Elle asks with curiosity.

"Look, Elle! Ice creams!", Ludger exclaims then, and when the girl exhales a cry of enthusiasm he exhales a relieved sigh for having avoided the theme, making the rest begin to laugh.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to call Gnome to help us find a place?", Milla suggests after another minute of searching.

"Milla, if you do that I think that everyone would know who we are", Jude replies with a chuckle.

"Mm, good point, Jude", she says with a smile before leaning forwards to capture the kid's lips, and Alvin finds himself smiling like an idiot but damn, he couldn't help it: they (but especially Jude) looked so damn happy that it was almost contagious.

After another five minutes they finally manage to find a place, and the moment they place the towels, the hammocks and the umbrellas Elize and Elle begin to run towards the sea.

"Hey, girls, the sun cream!", Leia exclaims.

"We've put it before leaving the house!", Elle shouts back without stopping running, and of course Ludger runs immediately behind them.

"Damn, they sure are enthusiastic", Alvin says with a smile while removing his t-shirt, and the moment he does it he hears the unmistakable sound on someone trying to hide a laugh.

"What?", Alvin says confused while turning around to see Leia looking at him with amusement.

"Nothing", she says with a fake innocent smile, "just that it seems that a cat had taken revenge on your back"

It takes Alvin a couple of seconds to understand what Leia has just said and when he does it he has to have made a rather funny expression because Leia begins to laugh, while Gaius' only reaction is to rub his eyes with resignation and Rollo's one is to mew confused when hearing the word 'cat' in Leia's sentence.

"Are you okay?", Jude asks with a worried voice, "those scars seem to be painful, maybe you should make Elize examine them to…"

"Jude, I think that he is just fine", Milla says with a smile kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Yes, they don't hurt much", Balan comments then casually while sitting down in one of the towels, and he seems to realize that he has said the wrong thing when it's Leia's turn to rub her eyes while Alvin smirks.

"Oh? Don't tell me that you've been attacked by a cat as well", Alvin says teasingly while crossing his arms in front of him, "although your cat seems really dangerous since he (or _she_) has managed to damage your leg as well"

And although this time Alvin manages to dodge Leia hit he ends falling into the sand causing Leia to stick out her tongue in a rather mature way.

"Don't worry for them, Jude, because besides…", Muzét says then approaching the kid from behind and enclosing her arms around his neck, "…the scars are a clear indication that you're doing things _really_ right so you better have at least a couple of them when you and my sister begin to…"

"_Muzét_!", Jude exclaims completely red while the rest laugh.

"Although certainly…", Karla says suddenly while grabbing one of his brother's hands, "Erston, you could have cut a little your nails to avoid leaving such marks…"

"_Karla_…", Gaius warns, but of course that kind of tone doesn't work with his sister whose only answer is to smile at him charmingly.

"Don't fight her, Erston. As the tactician I am I can tell you that you're going to lose the battle", Rowen comments with a funny smile from the towel in which he is already lying down.

"We aren't tacticians and we can see that as well", Alvin says with a smile, and Gaius just exhales a soft sigh while sitting down (rather carefully Alvin can't avoid noticing with an internal smile) on the towel next to her sister, who had begun to read a book with a happy expression on her face.

"Heeey!", everyone turns around to see Elle and Elize on the sea on one of the water mats that they have bought that morning, "come on already! This is really funny!", Elle exclaims, and at that moment a rather big wave appears and almost makes them fall from the water mat, but since Ludger was there watching over the girls, they manage to maintain the balance between laughs.

"In five minutes!", Leia answers with a cry before almost throwing the sun cream to Balan, "hey, help me with this", she adds while sitting down between his parted legs with his back facing him.

"As you order", Balan says with irony, but he complies and begins to spread the lotion for Leia's back.

"And you, Erston?", Alvin says with a smile while sitting down next to Gaius, "do you want to help me with that?", he adds with an intentional sensual tone, and he is surprised to see that despite he has said it as a joke Gaius gulps.

"I don't think that it's a good idea", he replies, causing Alvin to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh…", he says, now a smirk on his face, "what happens? Are you afraid of losing control when touching my perfect body?", he says teasingly making Gaius glare at him.

"I'm perfectly able to put you lotion but I'm sure that you'll begin to make some inappropriate comments that will make me react", Gaius replies, making Alvin laugh.

"What kind of comments?", he asks pretending confusion while leaning until he is whispering just into Gaius' ear, "something like: '_Come on, Erston, put it on me_', or '_Erston, just there, keep going just there_', or maybe: '_Erston, more, please_'. Something like that?"

Alvin separates to look at Gaius, and he can't avoid smirking again when seeing the way Gaius' chest is moving up and down with a rather heavy breathing.

"What?", he says with innocent, "I was just talking about the cream"

And when Gaius exhales a deep breath Alvin can't avoid a laugh anymore.

"Yes, you were surely talking _just_ about the cream", Gaius says with sarcasm making Alvin laugh even harder, and when he sees the king finally showing a resigned smile Alvin is about to lean forward to kiss him when he remembers that they shouldn't do that…

"Guys", Alvin looks at Leia, who is looking at them with a smile, "right now Erston is just a normal man, remember? So I think that kissing is totally allowed"

Alvin blinks a couple of times, and then he turns to look at Gaius again and without preamble he grabs his face with both of his hands and kiss him intensely, causing Gaius to gasp startled before kissing back, their tongues meeting playfully but calmly to avoid giving any unnecessary spectacle to the rest.

However, at that moment they hear a 'click' and they stop kissing to see Muzét standing in front of them with the mobile in her hand and a happy smile on her face.

"I'll send it to you later, Alvin, don't worry", she says with a wink before coming back to her towel and showing the picture with a funny smile to Milla and Jude, who were sitting rather close to each other.

"I think that in your group there is a little lack of intimacy", Karla comments with amusement making Alvin exhale a soft laugh while Gaius shakes his head.

"I would say more than 'a little'", Gaius replies, but despite his words there is a soft smile on his face.

"It's your fault for not being able to keep your hands off me", Alvin adds.

"_Excuse me_?"

Karla begins to laugh when hearing his brother's offended tone while Alvin deposits a soft kiss on Gaius' lips.

"Come on, Erston, help me with this. We're making Elle wait way too much already", he says adopting the same position than Leia and offering the cream to Gaius, and when seeing the way the king is glaring at him he adds, "don't worry, I'm not going to do anything", he says in a conciliatory tone, so after exhaling a soft sigh Gaius begins to put cream on Alvin's back, and although Alvin tries it he can't help it and speaks again in a purposely breathless tone, "oh, _yes_, Erston…"

"Okay, put it yourself"

Karla covers her mouth and begins to laugh uncontrollably when hearing his brother practically snap those words, and although it takes Alvin more than a couple of apologies and kisses at the end he manages to convince Gaius to help him with the cream with a resigned sigh.

"Seriously, sometimes…", Gaius begins.

Alvin turns his head to look at Gaius.

"Sometimes what?", he says with a charming smile, and although Gaius tries to maintain his face imperturbable at the end he ends showing a hint of a smile and leans forward to deposit a soft kiss on his lips.

"Nothing", he ends saying resignedly, making Alvin laugh and kiss the kinga little harder than necessary.

Alvin knew that it was a bad idea to enjoy all that too much, because when that day finished they'd come back to his normal lives and he wouldn't be able to stay like so relaxedly with Gaius anymore…but what the hell, Jude had said it before: '_Maybe I end regretting it but for now I just know that I want to stay with her so much, and that she feels the same, and that I'll totally regret not to make the most of our time together_'

Alvin smiles to himself. Yes, it was a simplistic though, but as he always had admitted he had never been a very clever man.

* * *

**Okay, as always the chapter was getting too long so this is just the first part of this 'beach day' xD I know, this chapter is extremely fluffy and happy, and the next one would be very similar to this if not worse ^^U But since probably after that there is going to be a little of angst (not much, by now you'll now that I don't like drama very much) I wanted to do these chapters with nothing bad happening. As always, feel free to leave any feedback that you consider and thank you so much to the ones who keep reading this and commenting ;)**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now!**

**_Note_****: if you search on Google '_tales of xillia swimsuits_' you'll see the ones who I am describing :P…although certainly for Rowen I would prefer to imagine him with a more normal swimsuit ^^U And I know that Gaius appears with a tattoo on his left arm when he wears the swimsuit, but since when searching '_tales of xillia onsen_' I found an image with all the boys in the onsen and there he doesn't wear any tattoos I'll consider him tattoo-less (except in his hot final form which goes with tattoos included :DD)**


	25. Beach day - Part 2

New update! ^^ - See the end of the chapter for notes

* * *

**_Remaining debt: _**11.000.000 galds

"It took you a lot!", it's the welcome that Elle gives them when Alvin, Leia and Muzét are about to enter the water.

"Sorry, Elle, blame Gaius and Balan for having forced us to wait five minutes more", Leia says with a resigned tone while beginning to enter the water, "oh damn, it's cold!", she says with a squeak.

Alvin smirks and looks at her.

"Let me carry you then, princess", he says while approaching Leia rapidly causing her to open her eyes with horror.

"N-no, no, Alvin, wait, wait!"

But the girl's cries are completely ignored when Alvin takes Leia bride's style before running towards the water to finish with a dive that lets them completely drenched.

"I hate you!", Leia exclaims with a high-pitched voice when they appear again in the surface.

"How ungrateful", Alvin says with a teasing smile while beginning to float over the water facing up, "I was only trying to help you with…"

Alvin's sentence is cut when Leia pushes his body down the water surprisingly fast, making him begin to cough when he reaches the surface again.

"We are tied", Leia says with a satisfied smile while Alvin's laughs mix with his coughs.

"Fair enough", Alvin admits.

"The rest aren't coming?", Muzét asks with curiosity looking towards the beach. Alvin looks as well to see Karla and Gaius sat next to each other and speaking, Balan and Rowen lying down on the towels and Milla and Jude a little far away facing each other and intercalating speaking with rather intense kisses. Of course the kisses were winning over the speaking.

"Well, they seem to be rather comfortable as they are", Alvin comments with a smile just before receiving a splash just in his back that makes him exhale a little cry, and he turns around ready to glare at Leia when he realizes the way Elize is suppressing a laugh, "oh, so you want to go against me as well…", he begins with a threatening tone while approaching the water mat.

"Of course we are against you! And we are sure that you're not able of making us fall!", Teepo exclaims.

"Yes, I'm sure that Ludger can stop you!", Elle exclaims with conviction, causing Ludger to smile before fixing his eyes on Alvin while assuring the mat on one of its sides, a challenging look on his face.

Alvin exhales a snort of amusement while situating on the other side of the water mat.

"Hold your breath, kids", he says playfully just before beginning to push

The battle was rather balanced because the kids were much faster than Alvin had anticipated, so the moment Alvin tried to incline the water mat to one of the sides Ludger immediately began to incline it to the other while the girls helped him while leaning their weight (that it wasn't much but it was enough to make things more difficult to Alvin). At the end Alvin only managed to make Elize fall, but since he had used one of his hands to push the kid towards the water the judges (Leia and Muzét) considered that as cheating so Ludger's team was the winner.

"And your punishment for cheating is to buy us ice-creams!", Elle exclaims with a triumphal smile while crossing her tiny arms.

"Damn, if you only wanted that you could have asked instead of tiring me like this", Alvin exhales a little breathless.

"But it wouldn't have been that fun", Elize replies with a happy smile while Ludger helps her to climb into the water mat again.

"Hey, guys!", Leia begins to cry towards the rest, making the ones who were sat look at them and the ones who were lying down incorporate, "don't be lazy and come here already!"

"Yeah, what happens Erston? Are you afraid of your beautiful kerchief getting wet?", Alvin cries in a teasing tone.

Alvin and Leia begin to laugh when seeing the way Gaius rubs his eyes with patient, and at that moment Alvin sees Karla leaning towards Gaius to whisper something in his ear that makes him open his eyes with surprise.

Alvin frowns with curiosity asking himself what Karla has said him, but at that moment his thoughts go blank when Gaius stands up and with a rather slow movement he removes his t-shirt in one fluid motion to expose his perfectly well formed upper body, causing Alvin to gulp against his will. Oh fuck, his boyfriend was surely hot…

"It's a luck that the water is cold, right?", Leia says suddenly with a teasing tone, and Alvin's only answer is to duck her, although for the way she holds her breath just in time it seemed that she was expecting that reaction.

"Here I am, happy?", Gaius says looking at Alvin with a resigned sigh while approaching them.

"I should say more than happy", Muzét says casually causing Alvin to glare at her.

"What does she mean?", Gaius asks with curiosity.

"Never mind her", Alvin says with a dismissive gesture while forcing Gaius' body towards his to share a kiss…and when he feels the king's smirk against his lips he knows that he hasn't chosen the wisest movement to make.

"It seems that you were right about not being able to hide _anything_ in your swimsuit…", Gaius comments just in Alvin's ears while enclosing his arms around Alvin's waist, and since the water was covering them until their chests the briefly grinding movement between their lower halves that Gaius makes remains unnoticed, although Alvin's soft gasp is a little suspicious.

"It's your damn fault for having removed your t-shirt like a damn stripper", Alvin snaps causing Gaius to smile wider.

"It seems that Karla was right about you liking that kind of sight", he comments casually.

"What?! Was that what your sister has told you?", Alvin exclaims while Gaius nods with an amused expression, "okay, seriously, tell me that I'm not that easy to read and that your sister is just as awesome as you"

Gaius exhales a laugh before kissing Alvin tenderly.

"Hey, don't avoid the question", Alvin snaps, but there is a hint of a smile on his face when Gaius kisses him again.

"I can't answer you subjectively because for me you're like an opened book so…"

"Ha ha ha", Alvin says with irony before kissing Gaius with intensity, enclosing his arms around the kings neck while this one hugs him even tightly…and the moment would have been perfect if a giant wave wouldn't have appeared splashing just over them, making them stop kissing and begin to laugh.

"Hey look! The rest are coming as well!", Elize says pointing at the seashore, and when Alvin looks he sees that the kid is right, and that even Rowen and Balan who seemed the most reluctant at first to leave their comfortable nap were there.

"It's a pity that I can't summon Undine", Milla comments when she arrives, "she would love to swim in the sea"

"Oi kid…", Alvin comments with a teasing smirk while signaling a rather evident mark on Jude's neck, "be careful with the mosquitoes. One of them has already left a mark on you"

Jude blushes and immediately covers his neck glaring at Alvin while Milla exhales a soft chuckle, and he opens his mouth to reply something but at that moment Milla surprises him by surrounding his neck with both of his arms and kissing him, making the kid immediately forget his previous embarrassment to respond to the kiss with enthusiasm.

"Good way of avoiding fights, Milla", Balan comments with amusement while approaching Leia and depositing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I think that we all use this technique of shutting-up-with-a-kiss", Leia comments making Alvin exhale a soft laugh, and then he is about reply something when realizing the way Gaius is staring (or better said glaring) at the seashore, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What happens?", Alvin asks confused while looking at the place where Gaius was fixed, and then he can't avoid a laugh when seeing that Gaius was staring at his sister, or better said at the young man that was talking to his sister to apparently ask her to take a picture at his group of friends, although it was evident that it was just an excuse to talk to her, and certainly Alvin couldn't blame the man for trying it because Karla was rather beautiful in that black and red bikini.

"What's the matter?", Rowen comments in a low tone approaching Alvin and looking with curiosity at the king, whose aura seemed about to get out at any moment.

"He has entered the older-brother-protecting-her-sister-from-woman-chasers mode", Alvin comments loud enough so Gaius hears him, causing him to look at him with a frown.

"I'm just watching just in case she needs some help to ask politely that gentleman to disappear"

Alvin bursts out laughing when hearing Gaius' choice of words.

"Oh man. You're more overprotective than I had expected", Alvin says between chuckles.

"I think that it's unnecessary to worry that much, Erston", Rowen concedes with a calm smile, "I think that your sister is old enough to take care of herself"

Gaius is about to protest but at that moment he shuts up when realizing that Karla is finally joining them.

"Have you ended looking daggers at that poor man?", Karla says with amusement while looking at her brother.

"I was just admiring the view", Gaius comments in such a fake casual tone that his sister raises her eyebrows skeptically while Alvin laughs again.

"Hey, now that we are all here I've just thought in a really funny game", Leia says with a wide smile while Jude stares at her.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're going to suggest…"

"Yep: piggy-back battles!", Jude rubs his eyes while Leia frowns, "what's the matter? We used to play when we were kids and you loved it"

"Yes, Leia but we were twelve years then so…"

"Oh?", Karla says with a pretended offended tone, "so are you suggesting that we are too old to play?"

"N-no, of course not!", Jude exclaims immediately with an apologetic tone while Karla exhales a soft chuckle.

Milla kisses Jude on the cheek tenderly.

"Come on, Jude. It will be fun", she says.

"And we are exactly six girls and six boys so we can do exactly six pairs", Elize says with a smile.

"Yeah! And Teepo will be the judge!", Teepo exclaims.

"Come on, let's not lose time so we can eat after this!", Leia exclaims while approaching Balan and making him lower his body to be able to climb to his shoulders.

"If someone wants to change pairs I wouldn't mind to…", Balan begins with a casual tone.

"What are you insinuating?", Leia says half-closing her eyes and staring at Balan from above.

"I'm ashamed to admit that my back would appreciate to be paired with the youngest", Rowen comments then, "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy carrying the rest of the ladies as well but…"

"What a polite way to call the ladies heavy, gramps", Alvin comments teasingly, causing all the supposed heavy ladies to hit him on the head.

"Okay, Rowen. I'll be your pair", Elize says with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Elize. I'll do my best in proclaiming you victorious", Rowen says with an inclination.

"Well", Alvin says then with a smile looking at Muzét, "since it's evident that Elle will go with Ludger and the Outways brothers will want to be together that leave us no choice but to pair up, sweety"

Muzét exhales an amused chuckle.

"So you only choose me because you were out of options", she says with a teasing tone while settling her hands over Alvin's shoulders to climb over them, "how sad"

"Come on, Muzét. You know that if I wasn't already a boyfriend I'd go after you without hesitation", Alvin says with a wink causing Muzét to roll her eyes with amusement.

"That leaves me very much at ease"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius say that with an ironic tone, and when he turns to look at him he realizes that Karla is already over her brother's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Erston. We'll make him pay for those words", Karla says with a charming smile while staring at Alvin, a challenging look on her purple eyes that were incredibly similar to her brother. Alvin smiles to himself cockily. '_Sorry, sis, but I'm going to make sure that Muzét is the one last standing_'

"Get into positions, guys!", Teepo exclaims while flying over them, "The battle is going to begin in three…two…one…NOW!"

* * *

"I don't accept this result", Alvin snaps later when they are eating on the towels, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Oh, don't be angry", Muzét says grabbing one of Alvin's arms, "we've finished in second place, it's a rather nice result!"

"Yes, don't you dare to protest", Leia says glaring at Balan.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you move so damn much that it was impossible to maintain the balance", Balan says with an offended tone.

"Oh come on, you could have last more than ten seconds at least", Leia exclaims.

"Must I remind you that my leg isn't completely adjusted yet?", Balan replies, and although Leia opens her mouth to speak again at the end she only scratches the back of her head, a slightly guilty expression on her face that makes Balan surround her shoulders while kissing her softly with a patient smile, finishing rather effectively the argument.

"My sincere apologies, miss Elize", Rowen says then, "I'm deeply ashamed for having failed you in my mission"

"Oh, don't worry", Elize says patting the gramps' back with a reassuring smile, "it's been my fault: I didn't imagine that Elle was that strong"

The little girl smiles a little red before showing a disappointed expression.

"Although I'm not as strong as Milla is…"

Alvin smiles to himself. It has been rather evident that those two had left Elle won…although of course, the poor girl had the bad luck of fighting with Milla after them, and if there was something that Milla definitely lacked was the capacity of holding back, even against kids.

"Don't worry, Elle", Muzét says with a smile, "we've made sure to beat my sister so we've taken revenge from you"

"You've played dirty", Milla says crossing her arms with a frown, "you've tried to unbutton my bikini while fighting"

"Well, the judge hasn't considered that as cheating", Muzét replies with innocence while smiling at Teepo.

"Because he is so scared of you that he doesn't dare to contradict you", Milla replies frowning even more, while Jude exhales a soft cough that is a clear attempt to hide a laugh.

"The only one who has cheated here has been _him_", Alvin accuses pointing at Gaius, who looks at him with a completely fake neutral expression because the amusement could be clearly seen, "in theory only the people who are over the shoulders have to fight and you…"

"He hasn't fought you", Karla points out with a smile, "he has never stopped grabbing me so it's rather impossible that he had used his hands to…"

"Oh, come on, he has kissed be while Muzét and you were fighting", Alvin snaps with a frown, "and it has not been a simple kiss, I almost choke when his tong…"

"Let's go for some ice-creams kids!", Ludger exclaims standing up suddenly and grabbing Elize and Elle by their arms, causing them to open their eyes surprised for that sudden action while the rest begin to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Alvin", Gaius says with an enervating triumphal tone, "but the judge hadn't considered that cheating either"

"Because Teepo is even more afraid of you than of Muzét", Alvin replies.

"Oh, is that so…?", Muzét says then while staring at the poor toy which immediately goes flying after Ludger and the rest, making Muzét cross her arms disappointed because she couldn't fly after him at that moment if she didn't want to destroy Gaius' incognito.

"So…", Karla says with a smile, "I'm afraid that we have won fairly"

Alvin glares at her. Now he knew how Gaius felt when Karla and he teased him…

"Yes. Besides, it's been your fault for having lost concentration just for a kiss", Leia adds at that moment with a teasing tone while Balan nods.

"Leia is right", Alvin glares at Gaius, and he is about to say something when the king continues, "besides, you've used that same distraction technique several times while we fight so you don't have any right to complain"

Alvin opens his mouth to protest, but at the end he realizes that Gaius is right so instead of the hit that he has been about throw at Gaius he only exhales a frustrated sigh before kissing the king violently.

"If you weren't so damn attractive…", he begins before Gaius kisses him back causing Alvin to exhale a satisfied gasp while responding with equal fervor momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone, although the laughs that at that moment sound make him remember that fact rather fast.

"Well, if he has kissed you like that I can understand that you have lost your concentration", Milla says his daughter a smile while Jude chuckles.

"Guys!"

All the group looks startled at the place where Elize's voice has sounded to discover the girl running towards them, an exalted expression on her face.

"Hey, what's up kid?", Alvin says with a worried frown.

Elize points out at the sea.

"We were about to buy ice-creams when a man has seen something beginning to get out from the sea. It seems like an Elite Monster"

Elize has barely ended the sentence when Milla, Gaius and Muzét are already standing, every one of them with their respective fighting aura surrounding them.

"Well", Milla says stretching her arms above her head, "I think that's time to find some money for Ludger's debt"

"Indeed", Gaius says, his eyes shining with the emotion of the imminent fight, "besides, we can't allow the monster reach the beach or people will be in danger"

"Umh…haven't you forgotten something?", everyone looks at Alvin, "we haven't brought any weapons. How do you plan to defeat it?"

"Oh, don't worry about that", Muzét says with a smile, "I can make a portal and bring the weapons in less than a minute"

"But if you do that everyone will discover who Erston is", Jude says.

"I'm not going to make the portal here, dummy", Muzét says with a patient smile before signaling with her hand the zone of the beach huts, "if I make it inside one of the tents no one will see it"

Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Okay, okay, I get it, we haven't any more excuses, let's kill that monster quickly"

Everyone laughs when hearing Alvin's resigned tone.

"Let's go!", Leia says while standing up as well, "the last one that hits the monster pays the ice-creams!"

"Oh, great idea!", Elize says, "Elle and I have seen a rather big ice-cream with looked delicious!"

_And that is surely expensive_, Alvin thinks to himself.

"Fine", he says with a smile before pointing at Balan and Karla, "you are in charge on determining who has been the slowest…and it's cheating to try to bribe them", he adds when seeing the way Leia has just lent towards Balan to whisper something in his ear, and for the way his cousin gulps with a little blush on his face he knows that he has said it too late.

"Don't worry, Alvin", Karla says with a reassuring smile, "I promise that I'll be fair and I won't favor my brother"

"That won't be necessary", Gaius says with a smile, "because I plan to be the first in giving the hit"

"Oh, is that so?", Alvin says, a cocky smile on his face, "then let's change the bet: if Gaius doesn't manage to hit the monster first he will pay all the ice-creams"

Gaius smiles widens, his eyes shining because of Alvin's challenge.

"And what happens if I win the bet?"

Alvin smirks at him.

"You can order every one of us to do something and we can't say no", Alvin ends the sentence pushing his hair back oh-so-casually, and when he realizes the way Gaius' eyes shine with lust for a moment he has to suppress an even wider smirk. Oh damn…now he was really desiring to help Gaius to win the bet. The thought of Gaius being able to order him something and him being forced to obey suddenly sounded really hot…

"I accept the bet", Leia says without hesitation, "I know that Erston would never order us to do anything bad"

"Yes. If Alvin was the one involved, I don't think that I would accept…", Milla adds.

"Hey!", Alvin exclaims offended.

"We should begin to move", Rowen comments, "the monster seems to have realized our hostile intentions and he is beginning to focus on us"

"Okay, let's go towards the beach hut", Jude says.

Everyone begins to walk towards there.

"So…", Gaius says with a casual tone so only Alvin could hear him, "if I win I can order you to make anything I want…"

Alvin looks at Gaius with a sensual smile.

"Yes, whatever you want…_your Majesty_"

Gaius nods thoughtfully.

"So if I asked you something as doing the paperwork that I have a little behind schedule you'd have to do it…", Alvin regains his serious expression again while gulping, "…or if I asked you to assist to one of my completely boring speeches you would have to assist without protest, or…"

"Okay, I'm not letting you win", Alvin snaps, and he is about to pass Gaius to go with the rest when Gaius grabs his arm and makes him turn around to give him an intense kiss.

"…or if I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me you couldn't reject that proposition, right?", he says suddenly with such a tender tone that Alvin feels himself gulping again, but for a complete different reason.

"Idiot", he snaps, "the point of you winning is to make me do something that I wouldn't normally do willingly"

And although as always he hasn't been able to answer romantically it seemed that Gaius has understood for the way he looks at him.

"Well, then I think that I'll go with the paperwork thing", he says with a teasing tone.

"Asshole", Alvin snaps without being able to avoid an amused smile, "come on. Let's kill that monster so you can buy ice-creams to all of us"

Gaius exhales a laugh while releasing Alvin from his embrace to keep following the rest.

"We'll see about that"

* * *

"Thank so much for the ice-cream, your High…Erston!", Elle exclaims with a happy smile half-an-hour later, "you've bought us the biggest of all!"

"Yes. Thank you so much!", Elize says, "I'm sure that if Alvin had lost, he wouldn't have bought us one so big!"

"Okay, why do you always mention me to say bad things?"

Everyone begins to laugh when hearing Alvin's offended tone.

"You're welcome", Gaius says with a smile, before glaring at Rowen, "although I must say that the conditions of 'first hit' hadn't been clearly explained"

"Do you think so?", Rowen says with an innocent smile, "well, I think that as long as an attack impacts on a monster it doesn't matter if the attack is done from far away or directly"

"I think that too", Jude says, "after all Rowen's attacks are distant attacks so if they didn't count, he wouldn't have any possibilities of winning"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh and nods, although the frown is still on his face.

"Well, we have defeated the monster and that's the most important thing", Leia says.

"Indeed. And we have obtained almost half-million galds for it", Milla adds.

"And besides you've been able to test your present", Muzét adds while signaling Gaius' sword, and that last comment finally makes Gaius smile.

"Yes, and I have to say that's a really good sword. Thank you"

"After all the trouble it gave it better be good", Alvin comments, and when Gaius half-closes his eyes he immediately continues, "I mean, it caused trouble to obtain it but I told you already that it wasn't dangerous at all and…"

"…and thanks to that we managed to reunite 1 million galds so it was really worth it", Ludger adds suddenly, and that last argument makes Gaius stop glaring at Alvin, who suppresses a relieved sigh while giving a thankful smile towards Ludger.

"Jude, the ice-cream is sliding for your arm", Muzét points out suddenly, signaling Jude's arm in which in fact there was a wet line of chocolate ice-cream.

"Oh, I haven't noticed", Jude says looking at forearm, "Karla, please, can you pass me a handkerchief from the bag?"

"It's not necessary, let me", Milla says suddenly, and before anyone could say anything Milla grabs Jude's arm and while closing her eyes she licks the wet ice-cream line with slowness, and this time she really seems confused when she opens her eyes again to discover that everyone is suppressing a laugh while Jude is staring at her holding his breath, completely red, "what happens?"

"Nothing", Alvin says with a smirk when he sees that Elle and Elize are far enough to not to hear, "although I think that you've left a little ice cream on Jude's fingers, so you could lick them as well…"

"_Alvin_!", Jude exclaims, and for the way Milla smiles she seems to have understood Jude's nervous reaction.

"Poor Jude", Leia exclaims while licking his own ice-cream, "he is too easy to make him react"

Alvin doesn't know why but those words make him look at his cousin, and he can't avoid a wider smirk when seeing the way Balan is clearly avoiding looking at Leia.

"It seems that Jude isn't the one who gets easily affected", he comments casually while signaling Balan with his eyes, causing him to glare at him.

"What?", Leia says, and then she finally realizes the slight blush on Balan's face, "come on, don't tell me that you too…"

"If you ate the ice-cream like a normal person…", he says almost in a whisper.

"Excuse me?", Leia exclaims, "I don't think that there are a lot of ways of eating an ice-cream"

"Well, I'm positively sure that to use so damn fast your tongue is not necessary at all", Balan replies causing the rest begin to laugh, except Jude who was still trying to regain his normal color.

"You should feel ashamed of being such a perverted ones", Alvin says then, "look at Erston", Alvin looks at the king who looks back at him with suspicious, "he doesn't get affected at all by this kind of thing, right?"

And at that moment, he decides to grasp softly with his teeth the side of his ice lolly without averting his eyes from Gaius, and he has to suppress a laugh when seeing the way Gaius tenses, his breathing hitching momentarily.

"Yes, he seems completely imperturbable", Karla comments with amusement, causing her brother to glare at her while Alvin kisses the king's cheek playfully.

Fortunately, just at that moment Elize and Elle come back so everybody stops teasing their respective couples, and the next hour passes rather quickly while lying on the shade taking a nap like Alvin, Balan and Rowen, or playing with the beach balls like Muzét, Leia, Milla and Jude, or making sand castles like Elle, Elize and Ludger, or simply sitting and chatting like the Outways brothers.

After another half an hour Karla excuses herself when she receives a call from the school, and at that moment Alvin finally wakes up together with Rowen and Balan when Milla, Elize and Leia approache them.

"Hey", Milla says in a whisper, "we've been talking and we have thought in a present for Karla"

"Yes", Leia adds, and after checking that Karla is still talking by phone far away she continues talking rapidly, "this morning when we have bought everything she has been staring at a dress in one of the shops, so some of us are going to buy it"

"But right now?", Alvin asks in the same tone, "but if you suddenly disappear she is going to suspect…"

Elize shakes her head.

"Don't worry, Elle and I will keep her busy but just in case she asks, tell her that the rest have gone to do another job. Jude and Muzét will go with Milla and Leia, and it would be good that you, Rowen, accompany them as well to make the excuse of doing a job more convincing,"

"Of course, Miss Elize. Count me in", Rowen says with a smile while standing up.

"And do you really think that Karla isn't going to suspect?", Balan asks with a unsure tone while Milla makes a dismissive gesture.

"I don't think so. I'm sure that Erston has told her how obsessive I am about doing jobs so she will surely believe it, right?", Milla says with a smile, but before Gaius could reply anything Leia speaks.

"Okay, let's go already. Karla has just hung up"

When Karla comes back and it's informed about the sudden 'job' she gets really surprised, but as Milla has guessed she doesn't suspect anything, so it seemed that Milla's supposition about Gaius having spoken with his sister about Milla's obsession with jobs was correct.

Just after the group has left, Elle and Elize approach Karla and ask her to participate with Ludger in a contest of 'making-figures-on-the-sand', to see who manages to make the most credible sand-siren, and as they were expecting Karla immediately agrees and pairs up with Elize to go against Elle and Ludger, who obviously was going to be the other 'siren'.

"Well", Alvin comments with a smile moments later while seeing the way Elize is burying Karla completely in the sand, "I think that the kids are making a great job entertaining your sis"

"Yes, they are", Gaius replies with a smile, "although she seems to be having fun"

Alvin smiles and nods, because Karla wasn't only allowing the kids to bury her but giving her advices about how to put the sand so she really looked like a real siren. Alvin smiles to himself. No doubt about why she was such a good teacher: she really loved kids.

They both continue looking the sand-contest for several minutes, and when Alvin verifies that Balan was immerse in one of his multiple books a couple of towels far from them he decides that it's a good moment to ask Gaius about some things, since they were practically alone.

"Erston", Gaius looks at him slightly surprised when hearing Alvin's sudden serious tone, "umh…you don't have to speak about it if you don't want to but when I spoke with Karla by phone about your present she mentioned something about being a while since the last time you two see each other…", Alvin stops talking when noticing the almost imperceptible tension on Gaius' body, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have aske..."

Alvin shuts up again but this time is because Gaius' mouth is over his to deposit a brief but tender kiss.

"Don't apologize", Gaius says softly, "in fact it should be me the one in apologizing for not having talked to you about my sister before…or better said, about my past at all", he adds with certain guiltiness.

"Don't worry", Alvin begins with a dismissive tone, "by now I'm aware that you only want me for my hot body and for that it's not necessary to speak at all", Alvin ends the sentence with a teasing smirk, and when Gaius glares at him as he was expecting he exhales an amused laugh

"Well, you're not mistaken in assuming that I find your body really attractive but to suggest that I _only_ love you for that is rather…"

"It was a joke, idiot", Alvin says bumping softly Gaius' shoulder with his own, "I know that you love me for my charming personality as well"

"Yes, although right now I wouldn't call it 'charming'", Gaius points out with irony, causing Alvin to exhale a soft chuckle, "so, what would you like to know?"

Alvin thinks for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Well, I don't know if Karla has told you that we met her a year ago at Xian Du", Gaius nods as an answer so Alvin continues, "of course we didn't know that she was your sister and at first she didn't say anything about it, although certainly we were really silly at the time for not realizing that you were siblings because she knew a lot about your past"

Gaius raises his eyes surprised.

"Did she speak about me?"

Alvin nods.

"Yeah. She told us about you winning tournament at the Coliseum when you were only twelve, and that at that same age you were able to sense the tsunami that took place during the battle of Fezebel, and…"

Alvin gulps and averts his eyes. Damn it, now he wasn't so sure about wanting to know about Gaius and Karla's story, because Gaius was going to feel bad while remembering what he was about to say and…

At that moment Alvin feels Gaius' warm hand settling over his own and he looks at Gaius again to find the king looking back at him with a smile.

"…and?", Gaius repeats with a soft tone that clearly indicates that he wants Alvin to continue, so that is what Alvin does.

"…and she told us about she being betrothed around that time to a man from the Long Dau Tribe, and that it was that man's fault that the King at that moment didn't listen your advice to retreat resulting in the most part of your army being eliminated, and that that man never returned from the war"

Alvin is about to add something else but he decides to shut up. However, it's Gaius the one who mentions the thing that he has been afraid of saying.

"And didn't she mention that that man was last seen with me and that consequently she suspected from then on, rather reasonably, that I had something to do with his disappearance?"

Alvin gulps and forces himself to look at Gaius again, and when he realizes that there is no sadness in the king's face he can feel at last the tension that he hasn't even realizing he had finally disappearing.

"Yes. She mentioned that too"

Gaius nods.

"I have to say that you practically know all about my past thanks to my sister", Gaius comments with a smile before putting his serious expression again, and after making a little pause he continues talking, "yes, it's true that I could sense the tsunami coming, and it's true as well that Karla's fiancé considered my advice of retreating as the words of a scared kid and convinced the king of ignoring my suggestion"

Alvin nods to himself and before ever thinking he speaks.

"It seems that your sister's fiancé was a real jerk...", Alvin insults himself internally, "sorry, maybe I shouldn't speak like that about him, because according to Karla they loved each other and…"

But Alvin shuts up, because to his surprise, Gaius' jaw tenses when hearing his last statement.

"Yes, I know that Karla loved him, but I'm rather sure that it wasn't the other way around", Gaius says those words with a tone that tries to be casual, but a quiet anger can clearly been heard.

Alvin frowns confused.

"Why are you so sure? I mean, it's true that Karla told us that he went to the war to make a name for himself but according to her it was to make her proud"

"That was a lie", he says cuttingly, "Karla _never_ told him anything about her wanting that, it was just the opposite: she almost begged him not to go, but he ignored her desires because he was almost eighteen at that time and resented me for having been summoned to the war despite my short age, and for that reason he decided to go as well, not only to make a name for himself but especially to try to surpass me", Gaius frowns, "he decided to put his pride before Karla's wishes, so I'm afraid that from then on I couldn't possibly believe that a man like that truly loved her, and after the war that belief was confirmed"

Alvin doesn't say anything because Gaius was right, and although some people could think that the king did the same when he left Karla behind it was not the same at all, because Gaius did that precisely because he loved his sister so much that he didn't want to put her life in danger, and consequently the best option was to cut ties with her. And yes, maybe at that moment he ignored his sister's wishes of him remaining with her, but he did that to assure a future for her, a future for everyone, and that couldn't be possibly compared to the desires of a stubborn man who only wanted to feel better than the others.

"So…it was true that you have something to do with that man disappearance?"

Gaius nods.

"Yes, but it's not what you all were thinking", he says, "I didn't kill him, and in fact that man is still alive"

Alvin's eyes open wide in astonishment.

"What?"

"After the tsunami wiped out almost our entire army, the little few that survived formed subgroups in order to assure the King's safeness while we were coming back to the capital, and I made sure to be in the same group that Karla's fiancé to be able to share some words with him"

"And that conversation included a battle?", Alvin suggests, causing Gaius to raise his eyebrows surprised.

"How do you know that?"

Alvin smiles.

"'_The_ _best way of knowing a man of science is through a nice conversation, but the best way of knowing a man of arms is trough a nice fight_'"

Gaius eyes open wider briefly before smiling.

"I didn't know that you remembered that"

"I have a really good memory, your Majesty. One of my multiple talents", he adds, causing Gaius to exhale a soft chuckle.

"Well, you've guessed right. I told him to fight with me in order to determine if he was worthy of being my sister's fiancé. When hearing that he got angry and accepted without hesitation, and he made the first mistake by underestimating me, so it only took me one hit to make him fall and to put my sword against his neck"

Alvin can't avoid remembering then his first fight with Gaius, and although he makes the effort of not showing the hint of a smile that is threatening to come out Gaius seems to be thinking the same for the way his eyes shine playfully for a moment before speaking again.

"At that moment I told him that since it had just been probed that he didn't stand a chance against me, that meant that it was impossible for him to protect my sister, and that he better leave her alone if he wanted to keep living. Of course I hadn't any intention of killing him, but I made sure to be rather convincing while threatening him, and then he made the second mistake: instead of trying to keep fighting, or instead of trying to convince me that he really loved Karla and that he really wanted to make her happy despite his weaknesses, he didn't deny anything, and the only words that escaped his mouth were: 'Please, let me disappear'"

There is a little pause and Gaius exhales a deep breath.

"I admit that I was pushing that man to the limits, and that he was probably feeling guilty about what had just happened and consequently he wasn't acting as he would do in a normal situation, but the fact is that a man who was claiming to want to be the best surrendered the moment he was cornered without fighting, and a man who was claiming to love and to want to protect my sister wasn't able to defend his supposed firm feelings for her, because he was afraid of losing his life"

Alvin is about to speak but he realizes that Gaius is about to keep talking so he decides to wait.

"When the fight was over and I came back with the rest of the soldiers without him no one said anything, but the next day the rumors of me being the cause of that man disappearance had already begun to spread, so when I came home Karla was already suspecting me and asked me explanations", Alvin notices that Gaius tenses up a little, "maybe the best thing to do would have been to tell her the truth, but I decided not to say anything because at that moment I wasn't sure if that man planned to come back with her when things calmed down, and in that case I didn't want to tell her how shamefully he had acted, so I decided to wait until knowing what had happened to him. However, at that moment I wasn't powerful enough and I hadn't enough contacts to try to find that man discretely, and it wasn't until five years later when I met Wingul that I could trust in someone enough to ask him help with the search, and when we finally found him several months later we discovered that he was married. With a five years-old boy under his care"

Alvin eyes snap opened while Gaius shakes his head, lost in his thoughts.

"I know that I tend to be rather hard with the ones who claim to be something that they aren't, and I know that maybe I couldn't ask that man to be stronger because it was not his nature, and I know that despite not having tried to prove me wrong in what I said that man could have really loved Karla at that moment… but then I think that if that last assumption had been true, if he had really loved my sister, he would have tried to contact her after having ran away, and even if he kept being afraid of me trying to kill him, he could have been waited to contact her three years later when I left Karla behind…but he didn't: he chose to disappear, letting my sister believe that he was dead while he had already rearranged his life with another woman in the most far away country of Rieze Maxia", Gaius looks finally at Alvin, "do you think that I'm wrong when thinking that a man like that couldn't possibly truly love her?"

Alvin shakes his head without hesitation when realizing that despite Gaius' cutting words there is a hint of doubt on them.

"No", he says, "I can understand that man for fearing you, and I can understand too that he would have decided to save his life by denying his feelings towards your sister, but however weak that man may be it's as you've said: he had five years to try to contact Karla, and he didn't do it. Besides, if you say that he had a five-years-old kid that meant that it didn't take much to forget your sister to find a new woman. So he was a total jerk"

Gaius exhales a soft laugh not expecting the last sentence, and then he leans forward towards Alvin to kiss him softly but intensely at the same time, and Alvin knows without needing words that Gaius is thanking him right now for having supported his thoughts. Alvin smiles to himself. He was always going to be surprised of how unsure Gaius could be despite his decisions were right almost the hundred per cent of the times.

"But there is something that I don't understand", Alvin says when they separate, "why wouldn't you tell Karla anything when finding that man?"

Gaius averts his eyes.

"Because I was stupid", Gaius says with such guiltiness that Alvin gulps, "by when I discovered what had happened with her fiancé Karla had already rearranged her life and was focusing of becoming an history teacher, and since she had stopped asking me about that man I thought that she had forgotten him, so I decided not to tell her anything", Gaius exhales an empty laugh, "I was stupid. I forgot that we are very similar, and that the fact that she didn't show any emotion towards that man didn't mean that she didn't care anymore"

Alvin gulps again, and he is about to apologize for having asked when suddenly Gaius looks at him again with such a thankful look that Alvin's eyes open with confusion.

"But fortunately, after fifteen long years, I had the extremely luck of meeting you, and besides making me fall in love you made me realize that to keep everything by myself was a mistake, and that it's necessary to let your loved ones to know that you care for them in order to not to lose them, and that was what made me contact my sister again after all those years and speak to her sincerely, about everything, and thanks to that she could feel finally at ease by knowing the truth and she accepted me by her side as her older brother again so…", Gaius smiles, "thank you, Alvin"

Alvin exhales a deep breath.

"Damn you…", he snaps just before covering his eyes in embarrassment trying to hide the fact that he is about to cry. Damn king, how did he always manage to say things that affected him like that?

"I love you", Gaius whispers while surrounding with his arm Alvin's back, making him exhale a sigh.

"That doesn't help, you know?", he snaps, but despite his words he grabs Gaius' face with rudeness and kisses him violently, without caring about the strangled gasps of the people surrounding them, and it seemed that Gaius didn't care it either for the way he responds with equal (or probably more) enthusiasm.

"Me too", Alvin adds against Gaius' lips when they separate, "but the next time that you say things like this, please, make sure that we are fucking alone, okay?"

Gaius exhales a soft laugh.

"I have forgotten how sensitive you are", he says with a tone mix teasing and tenderness.

"Shut up", Alvin snarls kissing him again, this time more calmly.

They remain in a comfortable silence for some moments, laughing from time to time while seeing the way Elize and Elle keeps transforming Karla and Ludger into sand sirens.

"Oh, damn, I almost forget", Alvin says suddenly, causing Gaius to look at him confused, "I'm just curious: if you had won the bet what would you have made me do?"

Gaius shakes his head with an amused smile.

"I was expecting a more serious question", he says with amusement.

"Hey, we've talked seriously before", Alvin says with a smile, causing Gaius to exhale a soft laugh.

"Honestly…I don't know", Gaius says, "because as you have said before almost all the things that I would like to make you do I know that you would do it willingly so…"

"I wouldn't do your paperwork willingly"

"I know", Gaius says with a chuckle, "but I wouldn't ask you to do that either. I don't like to make people do things with which they are not comfortable"

"Me neither", Gaius looks at him skeptically, "hey, I admit that maybe I would make some people to do some things to tease them but I'll never make anyone do something embarrassing"

Gaius exhales another laugh.

"I know", he says kissing Alvin softly.

There is a little pause before Alvin speaks again.

"Well, if you are interested, I _do_ know what I would have asked you", Alvin says with a casual tone, making Gaius raise his eyebrows surprised.

"Oh, can I ask you what it would be?"

Alvin bites his bottom lip with certain embarrassment.

"Umh…when we fought a year ago against you and Muzét…do you remember how did you transform yourself?"

Gaius frowns, trying to remember.

"Yes, I remember, although more or less. I know that the suit was rather tight and consequently more uncomfortably than the one I usually wear, and I don't understand why tattoos had to appear on my skin, and I find certainly useless that the suit itself left my body so exposed because if I received a direct hit then…"

"Yeah, Erston, you remember it perfectly", Alvin says after clearing his throat, and blaming for thousandth time that his swimsuit was so fucking tight.

There is another little pause.

"But you haven't said me what my transformation has to do with your petition"

For a moment Alvin thinks that Gaius is mocking him, but when he looks at the king and sees Gaius' expression he realizes that he honestly doesn't know. Alvin suppresses the urge of beginning to laugh. Oh damn. How could Gaius be so innocent sometimes?

"It has everything to do with my petition, Erston", he says with a smile, and when seeing that Gaius' expression hasn't changed Alvin speaks again, "I would like to have sex with you in that form"

Gaius' eyes snap opened.

"Really?"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"Yes, really", he repeats, "damn, do you know how fucking hot are you in that form?"

Gaius' eyes open even wider if possible.

"It wouldn't have occurred to me that you liked that kind of disguise"

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius' tone.

"Well, I like it. _A lot_. Of course that doesn't mean that I don't see you hot as you are normally but in that form…", Alvin can't avoid a sigh.

"And…", Gaius clears his throat and when Alvin looks at him he realizes that Gaius is averting his eyes, a little embarrassed, "and just out of curiosity, with me in that form what role would you prefer?"

Alvin hesitates before answering.

"Probably both. I mean, until yesterday I had only imagined it with you being in charge but after last night…", Alvin smiles seductively, "…I would really love to take you as well"

Gaius nods.

"Interesting", he only says, making Alvin exhale a laugh, "although I'm sorry to say you that I don't know if I'm able to adopt that form again. After all I only could use it because Muzét used all her power and she was using Maxwell's power as well so…"

Alvin kisses Gaius interrupting his blabbering.

"Don't worry. I have a really good imagination and I plan to keep using it", he says with a joking smile, making Gaius laugh.

"Pervert", Gaius says with a teasing tone.

"Thanks for the compliment, your Majesty", Alvin says playfully before kissing Gaius again, and just when they are about to deepen the kiss they both suffer a jolt of surprise when a figure suddenly appears behind them.

"We're back, lovey-dovies!"

"Damn, Leia…", Alvin exclaims causing the girl to begin to laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation", she says with a smile before lowering her tone, "we've bough already the present, do you want to give it to her already?"

Gaius nods.

"I only need to speak to Muzét to recover my present"

"What have you bought her?", Alvin asks with curiosity.

Gaius smiles.

"Normally I always send her flowers or books, but this year it'll be something a little different"

Alvin is about to ask more details but at that moment Karla has already realized that everyone is back, so he decides to go to the rest while Muzét and Gaius goes discretely towards the beach huts again.

At the end, besides the dress they had bought her as well a couple of books and a rather big chocolate cake, and for the face that Karla was showing it seemed that she wasn't expecting the presents at all.

"We think that we have guessed the dress size well", Leia says, "and the books are about Elympios' history and they are very recent, but if you prefer something else…"

"No, no, not at all, I love the presents", Karla says with a wide smile while embracing them, looking right now like a little kid, "thank you so much, it wasn't necessary…"

"Yes, it was", Alvin says with a smile, "so stop mimicking your brother and accept them"

Everyone laughs when hearing Alvin's comment.

"Speaking of which…where is he?", Karla says with a confused frown looking around.

"My apologies for the waiting"

As always, Gaius appears suddenly followed by Muzét with a little box on his hands that he immediately offers to his sister.

"No flowers this year?", she says with a smile that Gaius returns without saying anything, and when Karla finally opens the box she exhales a gasp, her eyes open widely, "this…"

Everyone at the same time leans forward to see Karla sustaining a bracelet, and just with one glance Alvin realizes that it's a really expensive jewel, and that the little gems that are adorning the thin golden chain are probably rubies.

"What is that?", Teepo says with curiosity.

"It's…", Karla gulps, and now her eyes are shining and her voice is trembling a little, "it's our mother's bracelet. She always wore it until she had to sell it in order to help in the buying of some of the lands so our family could begin to prosper", Karla looks at her brother, "how…how had you found it?"

"I haven't exactly found it", Gaius says, "the truth is that when our mother sold it I immediately went to speak with the man that had bought it. At that time I was only ten, and consequently I hadn't anything that valuable to make an interchange. However, I made a deal with the man: I asked him to keep for himself the bracelet during the next five years without selling it, and I told him that at that time I would come back and I would pay him all the money that he had lost during the five years for not having been able to sell it. It seems that the man saw that I planned to keep my word, so he accepted"

"Holy crap", Alvin snaps without being able to suppress his surprise, causing Gaius to smile.

"I know that the deal can seem a little unfair but at that moment I had nothing to offer, but since my father had begun to train me to become a warrior I calculated that by that time I would have enough money to pay it, and I was right. I came back five years later, and although the man had died from an illness he had kept his word so her daughter, who was in charge of the business by then, gave me the bracelet back. But…", Gaius shuts up and averts his eyes from Karla's, a guilty expression on his face, "but at that time I have already left you, and you were still angry due to everything what had happened during the war, so I thought that if I offered you the bracelet at that moment, it would seem as if I was trying to gain your favour again, and I didn't want you to think that, so I decided to wait until the moment in which you and I could speak normally again", Gaius looks at Karla again, an apologetic smile in his face, "I'm sorry. At the end it has cost us more time that I initially calculat…"

Before Gaius could end the sentence Karla throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, making the king open his eyes with surprise.

"Karla?"

"Idiot", she whispers, and now there is no doubt that she is crying, "you're an idiot"

Gaius remains quiet for a couple of seconds before smiling and returning the hug, embracing his sister with tenderness.

"You're welcome", Gaius says, and although Karla calls him 'idiot' again this time she says it with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Thanks, your Majesty, you've managed to make our presents look like shit"

When hearing Alvin's words everyone begins to laugh, including Karla, and Alvin smiles relieved because he was rather sure that if the previous 'tension' between Gaius and Karla had continued for just a little longer, he would have ended doing something stupid, like being about to cry the same way Leia and Muzét were at that moment.

"Don't say that", Karla says with a smile stopping hugging at her brother but keeping an arm around his waist in an affectionate manner, "the moment I come back home I'm going to begin to read those books, I promise"

"Okay, but we can eat the cake now, right?", Elle says, and when seeing the way the girl is staring at the food everyone laughs again.

After they finish the cake, some of the group (concretely the girls plus Ludger) decide to enter the water one last time, but after that they decide to come back because it was already getting late.

"Hey, I've just thought something", Leia says suddenly when everybody is coming back.

"Seriously?", Balan says with a pretended surprised expression, causing her to glare at him before accepting his sorry kiss with a resigned smile.

"Yes, seriously: right now we should take note of all our birthdays, so this thing of almost forgetting one (or in this case two) won't happen again"

"Excellent idea, Miss Leia", Rowen says with a smile, "besides, with this Elympion mobiles now we can take note of the dates more easily"

Everyone turns to look at Gaius at the same time.

"Don't worry, Erston, when we arrive home we will give you the dates in a note", Alvin says with an obliging smile.

"What are you insinuating?", Gaius says with a threatening tone that only makes the rest laugh.

"Oh, so Alvin's birthday is the next", Elize says when everyone has said his, "and it's in less than a month! We better begin to think in a present quickly…"

"Hey, hey, relax!", Alvin says with a smile, "besides, it's not necessary that you think a present: you can help me with my hunts instead"

"We do that already", Leia replies with a smile.

"Well, then you can help me by speaking with my clients when…"

"No!"

Alvin sighs resigned when everyone answers with a chorus, and he is about to reply when seeing the way Gaius is lost in his thoughts.

"And you, Erston?", he says with a smile, "do you know already what you are going to give me?"

Gaius smiles back.

"Maybe", Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised, and he is about to open his mouth, "but you'll have to wait to see it"

Alvin exhales another sigh.

"You better think in something good and expensive. After all, I'm going out with a king for a reason", Alvin says with a teasing tone that makes Gaius roll his eyes with patient.

"Oh my, brother, be careful. It seems that Alvin only wants you for your money", Karla says with a pretended horrified tone that contrasts with his affectionate smile.

"That's inaccurate", Balan says suddenly with a too scientific tone, "because I'm positively sure that besides the money Alfred is rather interested in your brother's body as well"

"And in his bedroom skills…", Muzét adds, causing Ludger to begin to speak louder so Elle and Elize focus on him.

"Okay, can you stop making me look like a jerk in front of my sister in law?", Alvin exclaims.

"I'm afraid that it's you the one who has begun", Rowen points out with a smile while Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Don't worry, Alvin", Karla says while patting Alvin's arm, "I'm rather sure that you love my brother. The face that you show when you're together is rather impossible to misinterpret"

"Yeah, you show a much stupider expression than usual…it's a joke, it's a joke!"

However although Leia tries to run away from Alvin he is faster than her, so he manages to grab her and after putting her over his shoulders like a bag he runs towards the sea, and when they surface again they are completely wet and laughing.

"Hey! Don't go playing without us!", Elle exclaims running towards them, and although they had planned to come back already at the end everyone ends on the water again during almost another hour until they decide (this time for sure) to come back.

"Oh damn, it's been a bad idea to swim with clothes", Alvin says when they are walking towards Karla's house. As always Gaius and him were in the last line of the group alone.

Gaius laughs.

"You're certainly sensitive to the cold", he says with a smile when seeing Alvin grabbing a towel to put it around his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I'm engaged with a man who seems to love it", and then Alvin realizes the way Gaius' eyes have opened when saying those words, "sorry, I mean…I know that we aren't engaged, I-I wanted to say…"

Gaius ends Alvin's sentence with a kiss, and this time it's not the normal kiss that they usually used to shut the other one up, but one so full of intensity and (yes, it was going to sound sappy but it was the truth) love that it takes Alvin's breath away completely.

"Don't apologize", Gaius says with a smile when they separate, "I really like how that word sounds"

Alvin exhales a snort of amusement trying to hide his embarrassment.

"However don't expect me to marry you yet. After all we only have been together _for real_ a couple of months", Alvin says with a teasing tone that makes Gaius laugh.

"You're certainly right. However, you haven't said no directly either so may I suppose that you would feel more inclined to say yes in a future?"

Alvin's eyes open wide, because despite Gaius amused tone his eyes are serious.

"Are you seriously proposing me to marry you?", Alvin asks just to be sure, and he seems to have a really funny expression at that moment because Gaius chuckles.

"Not right now, of course. After all I have still work to do in order to 'unify' Elympios and Rieze Maxia…but…", Alvin gulps when realizing that Gaius is completely serious now, "but in a future, I would like to be able to make you that proposition, and of course I would be delighted if you decided to answer me positively", Gaius gulps, "Does that bother you?"

Alvin can feel Gaius tensing, as he was afraid of the answer, so he immediately kisses him and without hesitation he speaks.

"No, your Majesty, that doesn't bother me at all", he says with a smile, and he is proud of speaking with such a firm voice despite his heart is beating like crazy right now, and when Gaius smiles, relieved and genuinely happy, before kissing him again with intensity Alvin insults himself internally for having a lump on his throat.

Damn it. What the hell was his problem getting his hopes up like that? Come on, for goodness sake, they couldn't even kiss in public when there was a risk to be discovered so to marry was impossible…right? But thinking about it…if that possibility wasn't viable Gaius wouldn't have suggested it in the first place… so maybe…was there really a way? A way to be together like a normal couple? A way to live together? A way to get married?

"Come on, guys! Continue that in the house, I'm freezing!"

At that moment Alvin realizes that they have stopped.

"My apologies, Leia. It seems that Alvin can't take his hands off me"

"_What_?", Alvin exclaims making the rest laugh, and although he glares at Gaius when he sees the king's amused expression he can't remain 'offended' for too long, and after kissing him again they begin to walk again, their hands intertwined.

Alvin smiles to himself. It was too soon to begin to think in things like living together, and _way_ too soon to think in things like getting married, but well, at least now the possibility wasn't zero as he had been thinking during all that time, because Gaius has always been (and he still was) a man of certainties, and if he was expecting to propose him one day…why shouldn't he believe in that as well?

* * *

**As always, I have problems with the ending of the chapters ^^U I hope that you've liked the chapter despite of the probably excess of fluffy and happiness xD As always, feel free to leave whatever feedback you consider necessary and thank you so much for the ones who keep reading and commenting ;)**

**Next update as always: two-three weeks from now! :)**

**_Note_****: if someone is interested, Gaius and Karla's past can be found in the wikia of Tales of Xillia. I've only added the things related to Karla's fiancé because there wasn't any information about him except the fact that he disappeared and that Karla blamed Gaius for that, but as always if someone finds any more information about that please don't hesitate in letting me know! ;) Also, you can see the bracelet that it's described if you search this fanfic in Archive of Our Own, since there I can post images :P  
**


	26. Isla

New (long) update ^^ Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes. I will be fixing them these days – **See the end of the chapter for notes**

**WARNING**: M scene

* * *

**_Remaining debt: _**10.500.000 galds

Alvin wakes up at his office in Trigleph with the sound of the telephone. He shakes his head rudely in an attempt to focus before answering. Damn, he thought that by then he would be already used to pass a whole day working without a nap but it seemed that he was wrong.

After hanging up he stretches his arms above his head while exhaling a sigh. The job that he had just received was going to be another boring one, since he was going to be forced to obtain some licenses to be able to hunt some of the monsters that were required to make the merchandise.

Alvin yawns and leans his forehead over the table, while remembering and missing for hundredth time the two extremely peaceful days that they had spent at the Outways' house…and okay, maybe for a normal person 'peaceful' wasn't the best word to describe them because in just two days they had defeated two Elite monsters that hadn't been precisely easy to kill, but well, for a group as peculiar as his that was the definition of 'peace'.

Alvin exhales another sigh. Just a week had passed, but since the new jobs that had been coming lately were extremely focused on socializing with clients it seemed that a much longer time had passed since then. Well, fortunately he had spoken with Gaius that morning and according to the king he was going to come back to Trigleph by the end of the week for a couple of days, so he would be able to forget about the job during that time…and besides, maybe when they reunite again Gaius was willing to repeat his last experience of being in the receiving part, since the last day they spent at the Outways' mansion they hadn't done anything since first, they two were really tired, and second, Gaius was still recovering from his birthday night…

Alvin insults himself internally. Damn, why couldn't he stop thinking about perverted things for a fucking second? Come on, he had to be happy just for being able to see Gaius again, sex was completely secondary…but still, fuck, he couldn't help it: now that he knew how damn good to take Gaius was he was deeply regretting not to have asked Gaius about doing it like that before, and now that he was bored he had a lot of time to get distracted, so his mind couldn't avoid to imagine all the new things he wanted to try…

Alvin shakes his head again. Okay, he better call it a day: he wasn't able to finish writing the report since it required a level of concentration that his mind hadn't at that moment. Besides, he had still two days until he was forced to submit it, so he didn't need to hurry. And what the hell, he knew himself too well: he knew that he was going to wait until just a few hours before the time limit to begin to work seriously on it, but well, until now that extremely stressed and stupid technique has been working just fine so he wasn't going to change it.

Alvin's first impulse is to leave the office right then, but then he imagines Yurgen's reproaching face and he decides to stay to organize the multiple papers that were scattered on his table, around the floor and even over the poor almost-dry plant that was adorning the window, and although it was a tedious job at least it didn't require much concentration so he could keep getting lost in his totally-innocent thoughts without feeling guilty at all.

After the last remaining hour passes, Alvin comes back to Balan's apartment to find his cousin about to get asleep over the dining-living room table.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who gets bored at job", Alvin says as a greeting startling his cousin.

"Hi, Alfred", he says with a smile before removing his glasses to rub his eyes with a tired gesture, "can I suppose that your day hasn't been very exciting either?"

"It's been horrible", Alvin exhales while entering the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge, "you know, I don't mind at all to spend a whole week getting crazy trying to hunt a monster, but seriously writing reports is against my nature"

Balan chuckles while Alvin sinks into the sofa.

"I thought that it was Yurgen's task to do that"

"Yeah, and it is", Alvin says while taking a sip of the beer, "but he is rather busy with the wedding preparation right now so I offered him help with it…although now I'm deeply regretting to have been such a nice guy"

"Wedding?", Balan interrupts him with a confused frown.

"Haven't I mentioned it?", Alvin says surprised, and when his cousin shakes his head he continues talking, "he is going to get married with Isla"

"Oh, with _that_ woman"

Alvin looks at Balan with a tiny smile when seeing the sudden tension on his cousin's shoulders.

"Come on, Balan, we have already talked about this"

"Yes, we have, but I still don't understand how you can speak with that woman normally after she…", Balan gulps and averts his eyes, a frown on his face, "after what she did"

Alvin shrugs.

"She isn't the only one who has done bad things in the past", Alvin sees Balan looking at him skeptically so he continues, "look, I know that it's difficult to understand because yes, that woman killed my mother so the normal thing to do would be to hate her, and I would lie if I said that I wasn't feeling that way at first, but…", Alvin exhales a sigh, "but I can't totally blame her for what she did, because I was forcing her to take care of mum when she only wanted a second chance to start over. Besides, my mother knew what Isla was doing and she let her do it, so at the end Isla only fulfilled mum's last wish. And besides, now Isla is not the same person she was then", Alvin takes another sip of his beer, "to have lost her memory is the best thing that could have happened to her"

There is a little pause, and at the end Balan exhales a sigh.

"I still think that you are a too good person", Balan says, making Alvin laugh.

"You only say that because you don't know the things that I had to do when working with Exodus", he says with amusement, although he can't avoid some guiltiness to slide and Balan notices that,

"No, I don't, but I don't think that you have done something like kidnapping kids, or like poisoning defenseless ill women"

Alvin shows a hint of a sad smile.

"Maybe not that concretely but I can assure you that twenty years of working for Exodus is a lot of time to do some bad stuff", he says with a tone that tries to be casual but for the face that his cousin makes, he knows that he hasn't been very convincing, "but well, enough of depressed memories: what it counts is that my partner is going to get married so one of these days I'm going to ask you help to find some fancy stuff to wear to the wedding"

Balan exhales a relieved laugh, not expecting Alvin's last comment.

"Well, I can help you but I can't do miracles, so to make you look fancy can be a little impossible…"

"Idiot", Alvin snaps with a smile, "don't you dare to ask me help when you want a good suit to marry Leia"

Balan's eyes snap completely opened while reddening, and Alvin begins to laugh when seeing his cousin expression.

"Ha ha ha", Balan says with irony, but he is smiling, "don't worry, Alfred, when that day comes I think that I will take care of it myself"

"Oh, so don't you deny that you're going to marry Leia?", Alvin says with amusement, making his cousin clear his throat a little embarrassed.

"W-well, yes, although not yet of course", he adds in a hurried tone, "I mean, we love each other but only one month has passed since we are together so it would be rushing things"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"That's the same excuse that I said to Gaius", and then Alvin is about to slap himself when realizing the astonished face of Balan, "uhm…I mean…"

"Wait a minute…", Balan says, his eyes opened even wider than before, "are you saying that Gaius proposed you?"

"No, no, no", Alvin says immediately, but at the end he scratches the back of his head, "well, yes and no"

Balan half-closes his eyes.

"Alfred…you better talk. Right now"

Alvin exhales a laugh when hearing Balan's commanding tone.

"Well, he didn't ask me about getting married, but he said that he has the intention of doing so when things between Rieze Maxia and Elympios calm down"

Balan raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know that he could do that. I had heard that Rieze Maxia was still very strict about its monarchy…"

And when Balan stops talking Alvin knows that despite having tried to maintain his face neutral he has failed miserably, because Balan immediately talks again with a hurried tone, as he had just regretted his words.

"But if Gaius has told you that I'm surely mistaken. I mean, he is not the kind of man that says something so important without making sure that it's possible"

Alvin nods and smiles, although he knows that it's a extremely tense smile.

At first he had been really happy when Gaius mentioned that possibility, but then he made the mistake of keeping thinking on the matter despite he had told himself that he should wait until the moment come, and the most he thought the most doubts assaulted him of marriage being really possible.

After all Balan was right: unlike Elympios, whose leader was voted, in Rieze Maxia the leader was chosen by birth. The only exception in Rieze Maxia history has taken place with Gaius, who was king without sharing blood with the previous one, and that only happened because King Meriad died without having a heir, and because with all the conflicts that were at that time it was necessary a new King without losing any time.

Alvin gulps. Damn. He really didn't want to think about it but if the laws of Rieze Maxia hadn't changed did that mean that, at some point, Gaius would need a heir and consequently he had to…?

"Ouch!", Alvin exclaims suddenly when Balan's finger digs in his ribs, "damn it, Balan, what…?"

"Stop thinking too much, idiot, it's not like you at all", Balan replies, "so stop worrying and trust Gaius: if he says that there is a way of you being a bride, don't doubt his words"

Balan smiles at him reassuringly and Alvin can feel himself immediately calming down, so he smiles back, this time without any tension. Damn it, it was incredible that despite his cousin could be sometimes rather insufferable he had always managed to make him feel at ease, since they were just little kids, and it seemed that it didn't mattered how many years has passed since then. It was the same.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop making my little brain work too much", Alvin says with a joking tone, "but just so you know I'm not going to be the bride in white: Gaius will"

Balan bursts out laughing, probably imagining Gaius in that outfit.

"Sorry, Alfred, but I think that you would wear it better"

"I could say the same", Alvin says with a teasing smile, "Leia in a suit is really beautiful so maybe you should think in changing roles when the wedding time comes…"

"Go to hell", Balan says with a charming smile making Alvin laugh, and he is about to keep teasing Balan a little when his mobile begins to sound. It was Yurgen.

"Hey, pal", Alvin exclaims, the smile still on his face, "thanks to you I was just talking about marriage stuff and how it would be to…", and then Alvin's smile disappears from his face, replaced for a shocked expression, "…what?...", Alvin exhales a deep breath, "okay, man, I'm on my way"

Alvin hangs up, and after some seconds of staring in blank in front of him he realizes that Balan is looking at him with worry.

"What happens?"

Alvin gulps, and although he tries to use his normal voice, this one trembles a little when he speaks.

"It was Yurgen. It…", Alvin gulps again, "It seems that Isla has just collapsed"

* * *

After receiving Yurgen's call Alvin immediately left Balan's apartment towards Trigleph station. He was able to take the train that was leaving at that moment towards Marksburg, and when he arrived he had only to wait fifteen minutes to take the ship until Aladhi Seaheaven. The rest of the travel has been longer, extremely longer, and when he finally arrived at Xian Du he didn't know what the exact time was, but since everything was almost pitch-black it has to be late at night. Really late.

Alvin goes towards Xian Du's hospital almost running. He asks the receptionist about the room 101, in which according to Yurgen Isla has been moved, and after thanking the woman he walks towards the doors that she had just indicated him. Alvin exhales deep breaths while walking towards those extremely stretch corridors, trying to ignore the unmistakable smell of hospital that he had always hated and that always makes him remember the first years that he had spent with his mother there, until the doctors realized that his mother wasn't going to get better so it was a loss of time and money to be paying for a room when she was going to be more comfortable at home.

When he finally reaches the room he takes another deep breath before knocking. Just a couple of seconds later the door opens to show an extremely drawn Yurgen, bags under his eyes and a completely strained and worried expression on his tired face.

"Hi, Alvin", he says with a thick voice, forcing a smile, "thanks for coming"

Alvin nods, trying to smile back at him but he doesn't manage to do it. He hadn't seen his partner like this before, so about to break.

"It's nothing", he says simply grabbing Yurgen's shoulder briefly before finally entering the room, and when he looks at the bed he can't avoid a gulp when seeing the motionless figure of Isla, so similar to his mother figure when she suffered one of her attacks, being the only indication that Yurgen's fiancée was still alive the light movement of her chest going up and down, covered by the blankets. Damn it. Just a couple of days ago she and Yurgen had called him to tell the good news of their wedding. She had sounded so happy right then…and now…

"How is she?", Alvin finally asks, averting his eyes from the sleeping figure.

Yurgen exhales a sigh.

"Not very well", he answers, and Alvin admires him for being able to speak so firmly despite the situation, "the doctors say that her body is perfectly fine, it's her mind which is unstable and is making her be in this state"

Alvin frowns confused.

"So…it's another of her usual attacks? But damn, it's been months since the last she suffered. I thought that she has got over it by now"

Yurgen exhales a sigh and Alvin knows for sure that he is mistaken: it couldn't be one of Isla's usual attacks because it that was the case, Yurgen wouldn't be so worried.

"Yes, but the doctor has said that people as Isla who suffer from a deep amnesia can be easily affected if they find something that triggers a specially stunning memory"

Alvin's frown increments even more.

"And that what's happened?"

Yurgen goes towards the bedside table to grab a photo and a little box.

"Do you remember the safety box in your mother's room?"

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Yes, but we never managed to open it because I had long forgotten the combination"

Yurgen nods.

"When I gave the ring to Isla she said that she wanted to keep it in a safe place in order to not to lose it, and since the safety box was in perfect condition she stubbornly insisted on discovering the combination"

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"But if I remember correctly the box has a four-digits lock", Yurgen nods, and this time he can't avoid a tiny smile on his face, "don't tell me that she probed all the numbers one by one…"

"Yes, she did", Yurgen says, "she spent all the afternoon until she discovered the password, and when she opened the box she found this"

Yurgen hands the little box and the folded photography to Alvin. He opens the box first with trembling hands to discover that his mother's ring was inside, the ring that his father gave to her, the ring that she was always wearing until her fingers were too fragile to wear anything on them. Alvin gulps. At the moment, that ring has only brought bad memories to him so he had decided to bury it into that box but now he was glad to have it back.

After clearing his throat trying to push away the attempt on lump that was trying to appear he puts the ring in one of his pockets and straighten the photography…and then his heart skips a beat.

The photo showed three people smiling at the camera:

The first person was Laeticia, Alvin's mother, sitting in a chair, and for the smile she was showing it was clear that she was in the very beginning on her illness, when her body and mind still belonged to her and the only indication of her health not being completely fine was a slight paleness on her gentle face.

The second person was Alvin himself, standing behind his mother a little bended forward to be able surround his mother's neck with both of his arms in an affectionate gesture, and Alvin estimates that he had to be fifteen or sixteen by that time…no, he was fifteen for sure, because he remembered perfectly that although he has been working for Gilland since he was little, the jobs that he has been forced to do during the first five years have been rather easy (delivering packages, listening to conversations…) and consequently, the smile that Alvin was wearing at that moment in the photo was a sincere one, and probably the last real smile that he was going to show because just some months later he would turn sixteen and that would be the moment in which his life as a mercenary would begin.

And the third and last person on the photo was Isla, sitting next to Alvin's mother, one of her hands settled over Alvin's head as she was ruffling his hair. At that time she wore the hair extremely short, and Alvin remembers then that he usually teased her saying that she looked like a fairy. Alvin gulps. Damn, he had forgotten about those peaceful days, before everything began to slowly crumble…

"So…", Alvin clears his throat again, "so Isla saw this photo and she..."

Yurgen nods.

"Yes, she collapsed"

There is a little pause.

"Alvin…", he looks at Yurgen, confused for his change of tone, that suddenly sounded extremely awkward, "listen, I know that what I'm going to say now is going to be extremely uncomfortable but I have to ask", Yurgen exhales a deep breath before continuing talking, "in the past…did anything happen between you and Isla?"

Alvin's eyes open wide.

"What?"

Yurgen averts his eyes while exhaling a frustrated sigh.

"What happened in Labari, when she…", Yurgen gulps, his voice trembling a little when he says the next words, "fell from that bridge and lost her memory as a result…that made me realize that there were a lot of things about her that I didn't know, but I didn't mind, because the only thing that mattered was that I loved Isla, and that I wanted to protect her and to be with her no matter what"

Alvin gulps. He didn't like how the conversation was going one bit…

"However", ", Yurgen fixes his eyes on Alvin again, "I can't keep being in the dark anymore, because according to the doctor the fact that Isla collapsed like this after such a long time can only mean that she has seen something in that photo that has deeply affected her, making her be in this state. And…", Yurgen seems to hesitate from a couple of seconds before speaking again, "…and I know for sure that Isla took care of your mother until the end, so the only possibility that comes to my mind is that what had made her collapse like that has to be something related to you, since only you three appear on the picture"

Alvin makes sure not to change his expression while Yurgen speaks. Of course Yurgen didn't know that Isla had poisoned his mother: when Isla's incident took place, the group accorded to tell Yurgen that Isla has been an Exodus agent but nothing more, and in fact they didn't tell him that she had jumped, they only said that it has been an accident.

"Please, Alvin, if you know something you have to tell me. I thought that she was already fine but I was completely mistaken: the doctor says that if she hasn't gotten over her past already, that means that she will never do, so…"

Alvin gulps when hearing Yurgen' voice about to fail at the end but he keeps his face almost neutral while Yurgen talks again.

"…So the only way to help Isla is to be sure that she doesn't remember anything that could trigger a reaction like this ever again, and in order to do that I need to know at least what has been traumatic enough to make her react like that. If I don't know anything…", Yurgen exhales an empty laugh, "how am I going to be able to help her?"

Alvin averts his eyes. What Yurgen was asking him…he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him anything, because he didn't know how his pal was going to react when knowing what Isla had done. It's true that everyone has ghosts that wants to keep locked in the wardrobe…but Isla was the same as him: her ghosts were too ugly to show.

"Sorry, pal", Alvin says making sure to look at Yurgen in the eye, "I would like to help but I really don't know what could have made Isla react so much. I'm sorry"

There is a silence so tense that it can be cut with a knife, and after being staring at each other for some moments Yurgen finally speaks.

"Okay, then can you answer a different question?", Yurgen says with a pretended casual tone, since his inner tension could be clearly heard in his voice, "if there's nothing strange between Isla and you why were you so cold to her at first?"

"Because she was my mother's doctor and she couldn't cure her", he says, and certainly the words were true, although inaccurate, "I know that's the kind of feeling that a child would have but you know that I was not very mature at that time"

Yurgen lets pass the opportunity that Alvin has offered him to call him immature and speaks again.

"Okay, the last question then", Yurgen approaches the table and grabs an envelope, "before, I've said that in the safety box there were only two things but I've lied", Alvin gulps. What…?, "the truth is that I wasn't going to ask about this because, as you know, I don't like to intrude in the other one's life at all, but since you are clearly avoiding answering me…", Yurgen practically throws at Alvin's face the envelop, "you don't let me any other choice"

Alvin manages to grab the envelope before it hits his face, and although he doesn't want to open it at all he ends doing it, and he can't avoid a gulp when seeing its content: more pictures, three more pictures concretely, all of them rather similar to the first one that Yurgen had showed him, since in them Alvin, his mother and Isla were posing in front of the camera as well, but their positions were lightly different: in the first picture, Alvin was passing both of his arms over his mother and Isla's shoulder; in the second picture, Isla was grabbing Laetitia's arm with affection while pinching Alvin's cheek playfully; and in the third picture, he was kissing Isla on the cheek while she put a gesture of pretended disgust that was making Laeticia laugh with amusement. Alvin gulps. Shit. He had completely forgotten that there were more photos.

"You've already lied about you and Isla knowing each other so why should I believe that you don't know anything about the motive of her being like this?"

Alvin exhales a sigh and looks at Yurgen, who now had his arms crossed and an angry frown adorning his face, his eyes showing such pain that Alvin feels guiltiness settling in his stomach.

"I don't care if you and her were together, or slept together, or any about that", Yurgen snaps, "but what I do want to know if why the hell this photography has made her be like this", Yurgen signals with a rude movement Isla's figure, "did something bad happen between you two? Look, whatever it was it's in the past, and I know that you two were working for Exodus during that time so I suppose that you were forced to do some bad things, so if you don't want to give me details I won't ask but please, Alvin", Yurgens softens his tone, "tell me the truth"

Alvin averts his eyes. No, nothing bad had happened between them, in fact it was just the contrary, because at that time everything was going fine: his mother was beginning to get ill but she was still fine and Isla and him were already working for Exodus but the jobs that they had to do were tiring but not too bad.

And Yurgen's supposition about him and Isla being together wasn't correct, at least not completely: it was true that when they were fifteen they suffered a flirtation phase in which they spent a couple of months having wild make out sessions, and that ended with the both of them losing their virginity on his mother's bed one of the times when Alvin's mother wasn't at home. However, at that moment they realized that it wasn't going to work, because although their first time (for a first one) has been rather nice they discovered that if things kept going like that they would end regretting it, since they liked each other but they didn't love each other, and they were clever enough to understand that sex without true feelings was the best way of destroy a beautiful friendship, so they decided to come back as they were before and not to speak about those heated months again. Alvin smiles sadly. It was ironic that at the end they couldn't do anything to prevent their friendship to slowly worsen with the years.

"Alvin?"

When hearing Yurgen's voice Alvin comes back to reality again, and after hesitating a little he makes up his mind.

"Yes, Yurgen, you've guessed it right", Alvin lies with a guilty face, "as you've guessed, at that time we were together. Or better said, Isla thought that we were together, but the truth is that Exodus had ordered me to sleep with her to be close enough to assure that she was doing her job okay…and obviously, when Isla found out she was completely broken, so yes, it's very probable that it's my fault that she is like this now"

When Alvin finishes lying, Yurgen, who until now was looking at him almost completely imperturbable, exhales a deep breath, and when he talks again he uses a softer tone, as he was relieved of knowing the 'truth'.

"Thank you, Alvin", Alvin can feel his heart sinking a bit when hearing Yurgen talk in a tone that although tries to be neutral it's unmistakable hiding a deep disappointment, and he knows at that moment that his good relationship with Yurgen has just been destroyed, "I appreciate your sincerity, really…but when Isla finally wakes up", Alvin gulps when seeing the cold eyes with which Yurgen look at him, "please, don't come near her ever again. I understand that at that time you didn't have any other choice but I don't want her to be in danger like this, and if you're around maybe…"

Alvin nods, forcing a smile.

"I understand. I suppose that you want to be with her until she wakes up so for now I'll be at the main office"

Yurgen nods once and smiles, and Alvin is relieved to see that at least it's a real smile…although of course it's completely different to Yurgen's usual ones, more polite, the typical smile that you offer a stranger and not a friend. The typical smile that hurts to see when you find someone that was usually your friend but that isn't anymore. Fuck. He had really screwed up his relation with him because of that lie...but it was better this way. For once, he was going to do something good for someone else and to take the blame although it was not his fault at all. For once he was going to act as Gaius always does, putting Isla and Yurgen's happiness first, and he wasn't going to get depressed for it. Yes. If Gaius could do it, he could do it as well.

* * *

Alvin spends the next two days in Xian Du, and since Yurgen was at the hospital most part of the time Alvin was usually alone at the office or at his mother house, and sadly that was a really good thing, because the few times that Alvin and Yurgen had been in the same room an incredible tense and awkward silence has settled, leaving them completely uncomfortable.

Since Isla hadn't woken up yet, inevitably everyone in the group knew about her condition and consequently the entire group made a visit to Xian Du's hospital, except Rowen, Muzét and Gaius who right then were too busy at Trigleph.

"How could it happen?", Leia says with a sad expression on her face. Everyone was at Alvin's mother house, "I thought that her attacks had finally disappeared…"

"Poor Isla…", Elize says with a tiny voice.

"And the doctor is sure that there is no way to help her?", Milla asks then before turning her head towards Jude, "maybe you father could do something. When my legs broke the doctor at Sharilton told me that there was no cure, and he was mistaken"

Jude shakes his head apologetically.

"It's different", Jude says with a sigh, "because your problem was something physical"

Milla nods slowly.

"So only Isla herself can get over it"

There is a little pause.

"How's Yurgen?", Leia asks then, looking at Alvin, and this one suppresses the urge to gulp.

"It's fine, given the circumstances", he says, trying to use his most normal voice…and precisely because he is trying not to sound too weird he ends using a too casual tone, and he thanks internally that Gaius isn't there because he would have known instantly that something was wrong…

…and as always, it seemed that something in the universe had something against him because at that moment Alvin's mobile begins to sound and when he looks at the screen he sees Gaius' name on it. Alvin exhales a sigh. Fuck.

"Who is it?", Leia asks with curiosity.

"Gaius", Alvin answers before getting up, "I'll be back in a bit"

"Oh, I thought that it was a client for the face he's put", Alvin hears Leia says slightly confused before leaving the room, and certainly Alvin couldn't blame her because if everything was fine he knew that his face when receiving a call from Gaius would be a happy one, not the strained face that he was wearing now.

When he is alone Alvin exhales a deep sigh. Okay. He has to do it really okay because if Gaius suspected he would surely put his typical soft and worried voice and Alvin would end discovering himself, and he couldn't allow that, not now when he knew that Gaius was in a rather important meeting and he needed to be focused.

Alvin closes his eyes and exhales a deep breath. The key was not to try to pretend that he was okay, because he obviously wasn't, and luckily if he did something stupid as letting his word tremble he could blame the whole situation, Gaius didn't have to know that there was something else, like a fight with Yurgen.

Alvin exhales another sigh trying to calm down and finally answers.

"Hey", he greets.

"Took you long to answer", it's Gaius surprised response, and fuck, why the hell could he feel himself getting a lump on his throat only for hearing that extremely agreeable and warm voice?

"Y-yeah, sorry", Alvin says insulting himself for having begun the sentence with hesitation, "I had the volume turned off"

"It's okay", Gaius says, and the smile can be heard in his voice and Alvin bites his bottom lip, which is begun to tremble a little.

Damn it, he wanted to see that smile. He wanted Gaius so damn much right now, he wanted to let the damn tension of those horrible days to disappear, and he knew that the best way to do that it was in the king's embrace…Fuck, what was he saying?! He couldn't do that. Damn it, he had already forgotten his initial resolve: he had to accept the blame for Isla's behalf so why the hell was he wanting to share the burden with Gaius? Only to make him feel bad because there was nothing that the king could do about it? Come on, he was stronger than that: he would get used to Yurgen being almost a stranger to him and that's all. After all he was going to keep being his partner, and since when a partner had to be your friend? They were professionals. They could keep working fine. They didn't need to talk much for that. Or to talk. At all.

"Alvin? Are you there?"

Alvin shakes his head and realizes too late that Gaius had just said him something that she hasn't heard at all.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry", Alvin insults himself internally. Shit, he couldn't be doing worse, "the connection is a little bad right now, what were you saying?"

There is a little pause and Alvin is fearing that Gaius comments something about his lame excuse, but to his relief Gaius doesn't say anything about that.

"I've said that I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you by the end of the week", a part of Alvin feels a deep disappointment but another is rather glad. That would give him more time to get used to the new situation surrounding him and consequently he would be already fine. Or fine enough at least.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. By now I'm used to your horrible calendar", Alvin says with a teasing tone, and he feels relieved when Gaius laughs. After those two depressed days to hear that sound was rather comforting.

They talk for a little more, and just when Alvin has hung up Ludger receives a call from Vera saying that there are another fractured dimension to destroy. Alvin suppresses a relieved sigh. Well, at least like that he would be able to stop thinking about depressing things for a while.

He was mistaken.

* * *

When Alvin finally reaches his mother's house he lets himself drop into the sofa, facing up, both of his arms covering his eyes. He remains in that position for almost a complete minute, and then, suddenly, he begins to laugh, that empty sound being the only thing that can be heard in the darkness of the living room.

Seriously, fortune goddess has to be really angry. That has to be the case, because if it wasn't he couldn't explain why he had been forced to hurt Presa again in that other dimension, and see her die again, and remember all the people that, besides her, he had made suffer over and over again when working for Exodus. Damn it. Couldn't just one thing go right that day…?

At that moment his mobile begins to sound, and when he sees the name on the screen Alvin curses. Okay. It was confirmed. Fortune hated him. A lot.

Alvin exhales a deep breath before answering.

"Hi, Gaius", he says, and he praises himself when managing to say it with an almost normal voice.

"Hello, Alvin. Leia has told me about the fractured dimension", Alvin gulps. Fuck, he wasn't expecting Gaius going to the point so directly, "are you okay?"

And definitely hearing Gaius' extremely worried voice wasn't helping much either.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine", _asshole, of course you're not fine, he isn't going to believe that_, "I mean, it's been a little hard but don't worry, I'm fine", _and now you've said 'don't worry, I'm fine' two times, jerk…_, "look, right now I'm a little tired and I would like to rest, can I call you later?"

There is a little pause and Alvin gulps. He knew that it was a really bad excuse but now he hadn't any forces to have a proper fake conversation…

"I understand, I'll let you rest", Alvin's eyes open wide. It couldn't be…a little of luck? Really…?, "but before that can you tell me something?"

Alvin closes his eyes. No. He wasn't that lucky.

"Sure, what is it?", he says, trying not to use a too rude tone, and then, to his surprise a portal appears just in front of the sofa where he is lying and the next time he blinks Gaius is there, in front of him, smiling at him, and Alvin finds himself opening and closing his mouth a couple of times without being able to react.

Gaius takes opportunity of that and approaches him slowly. He sits down on the sofa and turns his body a little to be looking at Alvin.

"If you're so fine", he says with a soft voice settling one of his hands over Alvin's cheek, "why are you crying?"

Alvin opens his mouth to shout that he's not crying but to his surprise he suddenly realizes that his vision is getting blurry, incredible burry, and at the end instead of the excuse that he has been about to give, he incorporates and throws his arms around Gaius' neck, burying his head on the king's shoulder.

"Asshole", he exhales with a more broken voice than he had intended, "I was doing just fine until you've made that damn question"

Alvin feels Gaius smiling against his neck before the king embraces him, his arms surrounding Alvin's back on a tight embrace.

"Yes, incredibly fine I see. And I suppose that the fact that all the group has called me worried because there was something wrong with you and they didn't know how to make you speak is just something that they have just imagined, am I correct?"

Despite the tears Alvin can't avoid a laugh. Damn it. What was he trying to fool? The days in which he was able to lie without being discovered were long gone. Fuck. Now he felt like a real idiot.

"You're a bunch of worrywarts", Alvin snaps, but besides his words he stops hugging Gaius to be able to kiss him intensely. The king immediately responds, and when Alvin notices the always welcoming wet feeling of Gaius' tongue slipping into his mouth his body acts before than his brain and in an impulse he pins Gaius on the sofa in a fast movement , straddling his lap, surprising the king enough to take dominance of the kiss, hands grabbing Gaius' face with pure need and hips beginning to grind back and forward unconsciously.

"Alvin…", Gaius exhales when they have to take air, "…Alvin, wait"

And finally when hearing Gaius' serious tone Alvin immediately stops, realizing finally what he is doing.

"Sorry", Alvin says with an embarrassed smile leaning his forehead against Gaius' one, "sorry, I've done it without thinking"

Gaius half-closes his eyes.

"I seriously hope that you don't stop thinking when I'm not around because if you're going to act like _this_…"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' sulking tone.

"Of course not, idiot", he says nudging Gaius' nose with his own, "but it's your damn fault for kissing me like that when I have all my defenses down"

"Oh", Gaius says, a surprised expression on his face, "my apologies, I've done it without thinking…"

And when realizing that he had used the same sentence that Alvin has said just a moment before they both begin to laugh.

"Well…", Gaius says when they've calmed down, looking at Alvin again with certain worry, "then are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you are doing here", Alvin says, "I thought that you were in a reunion so…"

"Rowen is taking care of it"

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"What?! Are you an idiot? Come back right now, we can talk later so…"

"Rowen is the Prime Minister, and the reunion in question, although it's an important one, doesn't require my presence urgently so I'm not leaving until knowing what it's troubling you", Alvin opens his mouth to protest, "and Rowen has told me that if I dare to go to the reunion he would blame you for not having confidence in his skills as my right hand man, and that he wouldn't forgive you for that"

Alvin tries to keep his face serious but at the end he can't avoid a chuckle. Damn old man…

"So", Gaius says, making Alvin stop pinning him to be sat next to him on the sofa, "tell me: what's wrong?"

Alvin exhales a sigh, a defeated smile on his face, and after nodding he begins to speak. He talks about the fractured dimension first, about how damn guilty he had felt when he had pretended to be the 'fake' Alvin and had made Presa cry when making her return her ring, that was the divergence catalyst, and against his will Alvin can't avoid to cry again when he speaks about the part in which Presa dies for protecting him and how she said practically the same words that she told him when she died in the real world.

"It's incredible", Alvin exhales a laugh while rubbing his eyes, trying that those damn tears stop coming out already, "I…because of me she suffered a lot, and still she died being worried about me", Alvin exhales a deep sigh, "she was an amazing woman, and the only thing that I did was to hurt her"

Gaius begins to caress Alvin's back tenderly.

"That's not true, Alvin", he says with confidence, "I won't deny that you could have hurt her, but you yourself said that you risked your life to save her, and at that moment you didn't do it for Exodus. You did it because you cared about her"

Alvin shakes his head.

"But I betrayed her. I know that at first she was planning to do it as well, but at the end she decided to trust me…and I…because of me she was tortured and her friends killed. And she's not the only person who I've fooled: during all my life as a mercenary I've done that a lot of times, and I've ruined a lot of lives as a result", Alvin exhales a deep sigh and looks at Gaius with a sad smile, "are you sure that you want to be with a man like me?"

Gaius stares at him for a long second before leaning forward, capturing Alvin's lips in a slow and intense kiss.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I never judge a person for what he has done in the past, I judge him for the motives of the actions that lead him to act like that, for the way he decides to live in the present, and for the dreams that he wants to achieve in the future", Gaius settles his hand on the back of Alvin's neck, "And you, Alvin, in the past you did what you did because you wanted to protect your mother, in the present you are working in an honorable job that is allowing the interchange between Rieze Maxia and Elympios be better day by day, and your dreams are to keep doing that and I hope that to be with me the rest of your life as well", Gaius smiles, "of course I want to be with you"

Alvin stares at Gaius for a moment, and then he grabs Gaius' face with both of his hands and kisses him passionately, making sure to make him understand how fucking much he loves him, because certainly an 'I love you' isn't enough to express how those words have made him feel right now.

"Have I convinced you?", Gaius asks with a playful tone that makes Alvin exhale a laugh.

"Yep, your Majesty, as always your arguments are super convincing", Alvin says with a smile, a grateful one, and although he was going to keep regretting what he had done Gaius was right. It was in the past, and he couldn't fix the lives that he has destroyed with the information he had sold or the persons that he had let kill, for much it hurt him. The only thing that he could thing now it was to do things right from now on. And that's what he was going to do.

"Well, and what's the other thing that's bothering you?"

Alvin raises his eyes surprised.

"Seriously, are you a psychic or something?"

Gaius shakes his head, smiling.

"I'm afraid that this time I've had help, and certain someone (o better said, people) has said me that things between you and Yurgen seemed weirdly tense", Gaius puts his serious expression, "has it something to do with Isla?"

Alvin exhales a sigh and he hesitates, but at the end he decides to tell Gaius everything, and as he was expecting when he finishes talking Gaius has a frown on his face.

"So are you telling me that you're taking the blame when you have nothing to do with Isla's condition?", Gaius says in an angry tone.

"I knew that you were going to react like that", Alvin says in a resigned tone, and when seeing that Gaius is opening his mouth he continues talking, preventing Gaius from doing so, "look, when Yurgen showed me the photo I hadn't any other choice to lie: I had to take the blame, because otherwise Yurgen would have known that Isla's reaction was related to my mother and he would have ended discovering what Isla did, and I didn't want that"

"Why not?"

"Because if he knows the truth maybe he won't want to marry her anymore, and I can't let that happen: she has finally found the happiness that she was looking for so many years, and I don't want to risk that she loses Yurgen because of an error she made in the past, an error that maybe she is never going to remember"

Gaius looks at Alvin for a long moment before speaking again.

"I didn't know that you cared about her so much", Gaius comments, and although he says it with a casual tone Alvin can feel a subtle feeling on his words.

"Is jealousy what I'm detecting, Erston?", Alvin asks with a smile.

"No", Alvin's smile widens, because Gaius has answered too fast, and it seems that the king has realized it to because he exhales an embarrassed sigh, "maybe yes. I mean, of course I know that you don't have that kind of feelings for her now, but…"

"Gaius, I've never loved Isla", he says without hesitation, "She was the first woman with who I slept, yes, but we both were teenagers, our hormones were too exalted and we liked each other so it inevitably happened, and I won't lie, I'm glad that she was the first because at least my first time was with someone for who I cared about…but…", Alvin smiles at Gaius, with all the tenderness he can use without feeling embarrassed, "I didn't lie to you when I said that you're the only person for whom I fallen. That's the truth"

Alvin has to push the impulse to chuckle away when seeing the way Gaius tries to maintain his face neutral and how he fails rather spectacularly, because the little tension that had settled on his shoulders immediately disappears.

"I'm sorry", Gaius says averting his eyes with embarrassment, "it's not that I want to be the only person who you're loved but…", Gaius clears his throat, "…but I couldn't help to feel extremely honored when knowing that your feelings towards me were the strongest…so when I've seen you defending Isla with such passion I've thought for a moment that maybe you've said that to me in the spur of the moment and…"

Alvin kisses Gaius.

"Well, you've thought wrong. You're the only who has been able to steal my heart, your Majesty", Alvin says using on purpose an affected tone that makes Gaius laugh before kissing him again.

"Then…", Gaius regains his serious expression again, "are you sure that you want to make Yurgen keep believing that lie? I know that Isla has been forced to do things that otherwise she wouldn't have done, the same as you, but Yurgen knows already that she worked for Exodus so don't you think that he will keep loving her despite that?"

Alvin shakes his head.

"I don't want to risk", Alvin says with a sigh, "not everyone is as understandable as you, Gaius. And as I've said, Isla has suffered enough, and a part of her suffering is my fault, because since we turned sixteen and we began to work as mercenaries for real, we become more and more distant, and when my mother's illness worsen up I practically forced Isla to take care of her when I couldn't…and that was hard for her, really hard", Alvin shakes his head again, "my mother was my responsibility, she shouldn't have been the one in carrying the burden"

Gaius exhales a sigh.

"Alright. If that's what you think you must do, I won't say anything more. But I still think that…"

Alvin kisses Gaius again.

"Liar. You've just said that you weren't going to say anything", Alvin teases against Gaius' lips, causing the king to smile resignedly.

"Point taken", he says in a defeated tone that makes Alvin chuckle.

They kiss again, calmly, enjoying the contact of the other one's lips, and although they don't hurry things at any moment Alvin can feel his heart beginning to beat gradually faster, and the necessity of intensify things begins to appear.

"Hey", Alvin says against Gaius' mouth, "are you planning to sleep here tonight?"

Gaius looks at Alvin surprised.

"Well, tomorrow I have a reunion early in the morning but I don't have anything to do until then, so if you want it I'll be glad to sleep with you"

Alvin can feel a little wave of disappointment but he manages not to show it. Okay, that meant that they would have a non-sex night. After all Gaius had to get up early, the same as him, so he better have a night of complete rest.

"Okay, then. Let's see if there is something to eat in the fridge"

As Alvin was expecting, the fridge hadn't enough food for the two of them, so they make a quick visit to the shops to buy something to have dinner. In the way home Alvin hesitates in visiting the hospital again, but since he hadn't received any messages he decides not do so. After all he was sure that if there was a change in Isla's condition Yurgen would be kind enough to let him know. And if that wasn't the case the others would do it, so he didn't need to spend some unnecessary minutes of tense silence.

When they arrive at Alvin's mother house they both have dinner and Alvin thinks again how comfortable it was to be with Gaius like that, and how much he would like to be able to live with him as an established couple. Alvin smiles to himself. A part of him still doubted that that was possible but Balan was right: he had to trust Gaius. They'd manage somehow.

They are about to enter the bed to sleep when Gaius receives a call from Rowen, and Alvin can't avoid a laugh when Gaius accidentally hangs up instead of answering.

"Do you need help with…?"

"No"

Alvin laughs again. At the end Gaius manages to answer: it seemed that the reunion had gone just fine, so Rowen and Muzét were going to make a quick travel to Xian Du to be with the rest at the inn.

"If I were you I would be careful with Rowen", Alvin says with a teasing smile while lying down on the bed, facing Gaius, "if you keep avoiding reunions like that maybe he will end stealing the throne from you"

Gaius chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'm aware of that so I'll be careful", Gaius says with amusement before leaning forward to give Alvin a kiss, "so…are you okay already?"

Alvin smiles and nods, kissing Gaius again.

"I am. Besides, why the hell do you ask? You know perfectly when I'm pretending", Alvin exclaims, making Gaius shake his head.

"For now. I'm sure that you'll end being able to fool me eventually"

Alvin exhales a laugh when hearing Gaius' resigned tone.

"I'll take that as a compliment, your Majesty", Alvin kisses Gaius softly and they finally fall in a rather deep sleep.

However, despite Alvin had thought that he was going to sleep until the next morning, he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling cold, and when he turns to his side he realizes that Gaius isn't there. His first thought was that Gaius was in the bathroom, but when he sees that the light is turned off he frowns confused. Where was the king?

Almost completely awake he leaves the room. He calls Gaius a couple of times while entering in all the rooms (damn, he didn't remember that his house were so damn big…), and when he finally arrives at the kitchen he finally finds the king in front of the opened fridge.

Alvin is about to shout at him for having scared him like that but his words die on his throat when realizing that the king is completely naked.

"Umh…Gaius?", he asks, and finally the king looks at him…and Alvin can feel himself getting completely hard when seeing the way Gaius was looking at him, with pure lust, and that in fact Gaius' lower half was completely awake.

"Sorry, Alvin, have I woken you up?", Gaius says in a completely natural tone.

"Yes, well…", Alvin says forcing himself to look at Gaius' face, "umh…Gaius, what are you doing here? And why are you naked?"

Gaius smirks.

"You're naked too"

Alvin frowns confused and looks down to discover that Gaius was right. Alvin's frown increments. What the…? He was sure that he had the pajama on when…

However, Alvin's thoughts completely disappear when suddenly Gaius approaches him and without warning he kisses him violently and hard, while grabbing him for the backs of his thighs causing Alvin to exhale a cry while wrapping his legs around Gaius' waist, shuddering when their cocks rub together with every step that Gaius gives. Damn, he didn't know that Gaius was that strong, he was carrying him without any effort.

"I was feeling hungry so I was going to eat something"

Alvin exhales a gasp when Gaius drops him on the kitchen table and leans over him, a predatory look on his face.

"But seeing how damn appetizing you seem right now…I think that I'm going to eat _you_ instead"

Alvin's breath begins to fasten when Gaius forces his legs open and backwards and begins to lower his head between his legs, and when Gaius' tongue pushes just inside his entrance Alvin exhales a loud moan while his cock twitch violently…

…and that's the moment when Alvin wakes up for real, completely sweated, breathing fast and with a rather interesting erection. Alvin closes his eyes again, while trying to calm down his accelerated heart. Fuck. It has been a dream.

Alvin turns around and sees that Gaius is still there, his back turned to him. Alvin incorporates to lean forward Gaius, and when he verifies that the king's breathing is completely calm and steady he has to suppress a sigh of relief. He hasn't woken Gaius up.

After leaning on the bed again, Alvin exhales a soft sigh and covers his eyes. Damn it. That dream, although completely strange, has been really hot. Damn, it was still clear on his mind the way Gaius was looking at him, the way he had leant over him with such hunger, and the way he has used his tongue to…Okay, he had to do something with his lower half, damn it, he couldn't sleep like that.

Alvin incorporates slowly, all the slowly he can, and while making sure not to make any noise he enters the bathroom that it's just next to his room and closes the door softly. He waits almost half-a-minute, and when he doesn't hear anything he exhales a relieved sigh and without losing any more time he lowers down his underwear and begins to stroke his member the fastest he can, biting his bottom lip to avoid letting the tiniest noise escape from his mouth and being sure to keep remembering every part of the dream. Damn. He needed to finish fast to come back to the bed and…

…and just at that moment, the door of the bathroom snaps opened and Gaius appears, his eyes half-closed and a frown on his face.

Alvin's mouth opens in shock, and he can feel the blushing settling on his cheeks when realizing the image that he must be offering right now. Crap. Holy fucking crap.

"Umh, hi, Gaius…", come on, really?, "I…umh…sorry, I didn't want to wake you up so…"

Alvin's sentence ends with a breathless gasp when Gaius approaches him fast and without saying anything slaps Alvin's hand to replace it with his own, beginning to pump his member with a steady but firm rhythm.

"G-Gaius…_ah_…what…?", what the hell, was this another dream?!

Gaius stops Alvin's talk by attacking mouth in a searing kiss, tongue slipping into Alvin's cavity rudely causing him to gasp again, this time from arousal, while trying to push Gaius' tongue a little backwards to gain just a little of dominance, although it seemed that Gaius wasn't going to allow him to do that. Okay. Now he was sure it wasn't a dream, he was feeling too much everything to be a dream.

"Do you think that I hadn't noticed…?", Gaius asks with a low tone after nipping his bottom lip, making Alvin shudder, and then Gaius forces Alvin to turn around so his back is against his chest, "do you think that I hadn't realized, with the way you've pinned me on the sofa before?", while talking Gaius sneaks the hand that isn't pumping Alvin's member inside Alvin's pajama t-shirt, beginning to ascend slowly until reaching Alvin's chest, where it begins to tease one of his nipples, causing Alvin to throw his head backward exposing consequently his neck, opportunity that Gaius doesn't let go to begin to suck his pulse with vigor.

"Gaius…oh _god_…", Alvin whines, his eyes shut closed and his hips beginning to buck against Gaius' hand, while his body arches indicating Gaius to increment the pressure over his already abused and erected nipple.

"If you wanted this so bad…", Gaius says against Alvin's neck before biting it suddenly, making Alvin exhale a moan mix surprise, excitation and a little of pain, and then Gaius stops his caressing to look at Alvin through the mirror in front of them, "why hadn't you told me instead of sneaking here?"

Gaius finishes his question with a partially angry tone, and Alvin opens and closes his mouth a couple of time before exhaling a defeated sigh.

"Sorry", he ends saying with a guilty smile, "but after having made you come here so suddenly I thought that the least I could do was to let you sleep, since you have to get up early tomorrow"

Gaius exhales a deep breath, and after a couple of seconds he leans his chin over Alvin's shoulder, while his hands surround Alvin's waist tightly.

"I was just going to tell you how stupid you are but the truth is that if it was the other way around, I would have done the same thing"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius resigned tone, and with the smile still in place he deposits a soft kiss on Gaius' cheek.

"If you prefer the next time that I feel horny in the middle of the night I'll wake you up without hesitation, but don't you dare to complain then"

Gaius exhales a laugh before kissing Alvin softy.

"I only ask you not to act like a robber trying to sneak in your own house, so the next time that you feel this kind of _urges_…", Gaius slides down his hand again until being grabbing Alvin's member again, making this one shudder while beginning to jerk his hips again, his eyes shut closed again and soft moans escaping from his half-opened mouth, "let the door opened instead"

Alvin gasps loudly when Gaius grabs his earlobe between his teeth, managing to open his eyes and stare at the mirror to see Gaius looking at him with such a lustful look that he can feel his member twitching in Gaius' hand.

"Oh, so you want me to let the door opened as an invitation to…_ngh_… join me in my deprived acts?", Alvin manages to say with a teasing but too breathless tone, "how perverted of you, _your Majesty_"

Alvin smirks when Gaius groans against his neck, feeling at that moment a rather evident hardness against his lower back, and before Gaius could be prepared Alvin reaches back with his hand so his palm settles over Gaius' crotch, causing the king to groan again, this time a little louder, when Alvin begins to massage his erection through the fabric.

"Alvin…", Gaius says with a breathless tone, and Alvin smiles with satisfaction noticing the way Gaius is moving his hips against his hand, demanding more contact, so he complies and slips his hand into Gaius' pajama pants to grab his member directly.

Gaius exhales a grunt of appreciation, his eyes closing with force for the sudden pleasure when Alvin turns around partially to have a better angle to pump Gaius' member.

"And _I_ was the one who was controlling myself?", Alvin asks with a teasing tone, "your face says otherwise, your Majesty"

Gaius exhales an embarrassed laugh.

"It's not me the one who can't control his libido even at night"

Alvin laughs,

"Yeah, well, but if you didn't want this", Alvin gives a particularly hard pump that makes Gaius exhale a surprised grunt, "you could have pretended to be sleeping"

Gaius shows a defeated smile.

"Alright, this time you're right"

"Hey! What do you mean with _this_ time?"

Gaius laughs and kisses him playfully, and although Alvin is about to keep protesting he can't do so because at that moment Gaius forces him to stop the movement of his hand on his member and makes him be looking at the mirror again, back against Gaius hard chest, and when the king's fingers begin to tease his entrance as his hand resume the stroking of his cock Alvin's head falls backwards again, leaning on Gaius' shoulder.

"You don't need to be so gentle", Alvin says when feeling Gaius' finger beginning to push in and out frustratingly softly, "I'm…_ah_…rather used to it by now"

"Very well", it's Gaius only answer before pushing another finger, and since Alvin doesn't show any discomfort it doesn't pass much time until he adds the third, causing Alvin to exhale a moan when Gaius hits his sweet spot almost immediately, his hips beginning to move against Gaius' fingers while exhaling fast gasps.

"Gaius…oh fuck Gaius, enough", Alvin says reaching back to grab Gaius' wrist, making the king stop the movements of his fingers.

"Are you sure?"

"Really damn sure, I want you. _Now_", Alvin says with need. He grabs with both of his hands the border of the sink while arching a little his body towards Gaius so he has better access to his entrance.

"Damn, Alvin", Gaius says against his ear while grabbing his hips with a deathly grip, and Alvin lets out a long and appreciative moan when Gaius finally sinks into him, the familiar overwhelming heat invading him from the inside, "damn, how can you be so hot?"

Alvin feels himself blushing for Gaius' sudden heated words but he can't avoid teasing Gaius a little.

"Well…it's certainly normal that my ass isn't cold so…"

Gaius laughs against Alvin's shoulder.

"Idiot, I was talking about you", he says looking at Alvin through the mirror while beginning to thrust in and out with a steady pace, causing Alvin to exhale another satisfied gasp.

"I know", Alvin manages to reply with a smile before beginning to pant again when Gaius changes the angle of his thrusts, "ooh yes, _there_…_ah_…!"

Alvin begins to rock back his hips to meet Gaius' movements, opening a little more his legs to allow Gaius to enter him even deeper, causing the king to groan appreciatively as a result, his nails digging in Alvin's ass while incrementing the pace.

"Alvin…", Gaius exhales against his ear using one of his hands to grab again Alvin's member while Alvin reaches back to grab Gaius by the back of his neck, forcing their lips together in an open-mouthed and messy kiss.

"Gaius…_mmh_…I'm not going to last…", Alvin exhales against the king's lips.

"I know", Gaius answers while kissing Alvin hard before speeding up at his maximum, causing Alvin to literally cry, his body arching completely against the king while spasms of pleasure shake his body.

"Aah…_aah_…oh shit, _coming_…!"

With a last loud moan Alvin reaches his orgasm against Gaius' hand, and almost immediately Alvin feels his legs beginning to tremble and has to use both of his hands to grab the sink again.

"You okay?", Gaius asks while using the hand who isn't dirty to sustain Alvin by his waist.

"No, your Majesty, I'm way better than okay", Alvin answers turning his head to kiss Gaius passionately, causing this one to chuckle against Alvin's mouth when hearing his vehement comment.

"Can you stand?", Gaius asks.

"Yeah, don't worry", Alvin says. He has finally regained his normal breathing but his heart was still beating rather faster than usual.

Alvin exhales a satisfied sigh, and he turns around to thanks Gaius for that blowing-minded sex when his eyes get fixed in Gaius' lower half.

"Shit, I'm a total jerk", Alvin snaps, "sorry, I haven't realized that…"

"Alvin, it's okay", Gaius interrupts him immediately, "you're tired and you need to rest so…"

Gaius' sentence is cut when Alvin makes Gaius be the one leaning against the sink, and without averting his eyes from him he begins to lower down Gaius' pants again.

"Alvin…", Gaius begins with a soft tone, "seriously, stop, you don't need to…"

"Shut up", Alvin snarls kissing Gaius intensely, "you're not coming back to bed until you've finished as well so stop complaining. Besides…"

Gaius frowns with confusion when hearing Alvin's sudden change of tone at the end of the sentence, and he is about to ask but his words die on a gasp when Alvin's other hand grab his ass with intent.

"Alvin, what…?"

"The last two times you've done all the job", Alvin whispers against Gaius' ear in a sensual tone, and if that wasn't enough for Gaius to suffer a powerful shudder, the addition of Alvin's fingers traversing between his buttocks to end teasing his entrance is enough for the king to let out a breathy gasp, hands grabbing both of Alvin's shoulders with force, "and that's completely unfair…_Erston_"

Before Gaius could protest again Alvin kisses him hard while beginning to stroke his cock with a firm rhythm, at the same time that one of his fingers slips into Gaius' tight entrance, and it seemed that the king had already given up in trying to convince Alvin to stop for the way he opens more his legs allowing Alvin to sink his finger in and out more easily, while responding Alvin's kiss eagerly.

"Another?", Alvin asks simply before capturing the king's lip again, and the moment he feels Gaius nodding rather frantically he introduces the second finger, curling him almost immediately an causing Gaius to exhale a deep groan while suffering a rather intense shiver that makes Alvin smile with satisfaction, "there?"

"Ah…_yes_…Alvin…!", Gaius exhales against Alvin's lips, his hands now settling on Alvin's lower back forcing their bodies all the closer they can be since Alvin's hand was between them working on Gaius' erection with a fast rhythm.

"Alvin…_ngh_…Alvin, I'm…", Gaius exhales, riding Alvin's fingers without any shame anymore, and Alvin knows that he would be able to come just seeing that sexy image if he hadn't just finished. It was incredible how they could change from submissive to dominating in such an easy way, and god, Alvin loved that.

"Do it", Alvin says while incrementing more the pace, using his thumb to tease Gaius' slit causing the king's breathing to go even faster if possible while his other hand kept hitting Gaius' sweet spot without fail, and when he finally settles his mouth on Gaius' ear and whispers a heated '_come for me, Erston_' Gaius can't last any longer and while exhaling Alvin's name he suffers a powerful shudder while reaching his orgasm.

Alvin takes opportunity of Gaius' post-orgasmic daze to deposit soft kisses along Gaius' chest, licking softly one of Gaius' nipples causing the king to suffer a little shudder again.

"Next time…", Alvin says against Gaius' skin while biting softly the dark flesh, "I promise you that I'll make you feel even better than this"

Gaius exhales a breathless gasp and forces Alvin to be at his (almost) same level to kiss him slowly.

"Be careful", Gaius says with amusement, "you know that I take promises very seriously"

Alvin chuckles.

"I know", Alvin says kissing Gaius again.

They clean themselves up and return to the bedroom.

"Well, let's see…", Alvin says beginning to count with his fingers, "we've done it at the bedroom and at the bathroom so next time you can choose between the kitchen and the living room. The balcony is an option as well but maybe is to be very exhibitionist…what?", Alvin asks when seeing the way Gaius roll his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Don't you prefer to keep using the bed? I think that's the most comfortable"

Alvin smirks.

"Sorry, but thanks to my dream now I have a really good idea in mind that involves a kitchen"

Gaius frowns confused.

"Dream?"

Alvin blinks a couple of times.

"Umh…never mind", Gaius half-closes his eyes, and he is about to ask when suddenly they both suffer a jolt of surprise when Alvin's phone begins to sound.

Alvin's eyes open wide. Receiving a call in such an hour could only mean…

"Oh, no… Isla…", Alvin exhales while a very unpleasant feeling settles in his stomach, and when he sees that Yurgen is the one calling he exhales a deep breath. Damn it. He didn't want to answer.

Alvin suffers another jolt of surprise when feeling Gaius behind him, the king's hands settling on his waist.

"I'm here for you", the king says simply kissing Alvin softly on the back of his head, making Alvin smile against his will, and then after exhaling another deep he answers.

"Hey, Yurgen, what happe…?"

"Isla has just woken up", Alvin exhales a relieved sigh, and he is about to congratulate Yurgen when his pal speaks again, "she remembers everything"

* * *

Gaius and Alvin arrive at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes, and when they reach Isla's room they see that everybody except Yurgen is waiting outside it, with extremely worried expression on their faces.

"How is she?", Alvin asks without bothering with greetings, his breathing labored for how damn much they have run. Damn, it was the first time that he regretted having had sex because it had made his legs be extremely slow.

"We don't know", Leia says with nervousness, "when we've arrived Yurgen was already inside with the door shut closed so we haven't wanted to interrupt"

Alvin looks at the rest. Everyone had faces that indicated that they have been just awaken, and in fact Elle was sleeping in Ludger's arms.

"Daamn, I hate be waiting like this!", Teepo exclaims directing himself to the door.

"Teepo, behave!", Elize exclaims embracing the toy with force, impeding him from knocking.

"I know that it's hard, Teepo, but we can't do anything but wait patiently", Gaius says.

"Erston is right", Rowen agrees leaning against the chair in which he is sat, "there is no point in protesting. That only will make us more nervous"

Milla exhales a sigh.

"At least they could have let you enter, since you're a doctor", Milla comments looking at Jude, who smiles softly at her while caressing Milla's back with the tip of his fingers in a clear attempt to calm her down.

Muzét exhales a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but if it takes Yurgen more than five minutes to get out I swear that…"

Muzét doesn't complete her threat because at that moment the door opens and Yurgen appears, making everyone approaches him at the same time.

"Hey, is she okay?", Leia asks immediately.

Yurgen exhales a deep breath.

"Yes, she is physically fine, and the doctor has said that her mind seems to be in perfect condition"

However, despite the apparently good news Yurgen face is one of pure sadness.

"Then…what's the matter?", Elize asks with a tiny voice.

Yurgen exhales another sigh.

"She has asked me to annul the wedding", everyone's eyes open in disbelief, "and not to see her ever again. She insists that she can't be with me anymore but she doesn't want to say me why, and I'm afraid of insisting more because she is not completely recovered and it's not good to put her nervous", Yurgen covers his eyes, and the next time he speaks he can't avoid the trembling on his voice, "I…right now I don't know what to do"

There is a silence, a too long silence, and then, suddenly, Gaius speaks.

"Yurgen", the named one look at the king surprised, "I'm Erston Outway, a new member of this group. I know that until know we haven't been introduced but I've heard a lot about you from Alvin, and thanks to that I've reached the conclusion that you're a very honorable man, a man who is able to trust in others despite the circumstances not always favor them"

Yurgen looks at Alvin briefly before looking back at Gaius confused, not knowing where Gaius was going, and certainly except Rowen and Milla everyone looked as confused as Yurgen, even Alvin.

"Having said that, please, let me appeal to your trust to make you a petition: let Alvin speak with Isla"

Everyone, except Rowen and Milla who had a hint of a smile on their faces, exhale a surprised gasp, except Yurgen and Alvin who shout at the same time a 'What?', making one of the nurses to glare at them.

"Ga…Erston, what the hell…?", Alvin begins.

Gaius ignores Alvin completely and talks again, his eyes fixed in Yurgen's ones with determination.

"Yurgen, Alvin has talked me about your fiancée, and I've learnt enough to be completely sure that Alvin can help. I know that things between you two aren't very good at this moment but please, be the good man that I know you are and trust Alvin again at this moment. Please"

Alvin gulps and forces himself to look at Yurgen, whose eyes are fixed on the floor as he was lost in thoughts, and although only some seconds pass until his pal talks again it seems that it's been an eternity, for the extremely intense tension that is surrounding them.

"Alright", Yurgen says staring at Alvin, and if the circumstances were different Alvin would laugh when hearing everybody letting out the breath that they were holding, "after all she can't be worse than she is already"

Alvin exhales a deep breath and nods, glancing briefly at Gaius to see the king smile at him reassuringly and completely calm. Damn, why the hell had he such confidence in him…?

"Good luck, Alvin", Leia says grabbing his arm briefly, a smile on her face.

"We'll be waiting here", Jude adds, while Milla nods.

"You can do it, buddy!"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do it fine", Elize says, her eyes full of confidence,

_I don't even know what the hell I have to do_, Alvin thinks to himself, but seeing the way everyone is trusting him he smiles at them, trying to show the confidence that he doesn't have, and he is about to enter the room when Yurgen speaks again, his voice sounding a little awkward.

"Alvin…umh…thanks"

Alvin stares at him surprised before smiling widely, and without thinking he puts a hand over his pal shoulder, and he can feel relief assaulting him when Yurgen shows a hint of tired smile. Well, maybe at the end they would manage to be friends again. Maybe.

Alvin finally enters the room slowly, making sure to close the door behind him noiselessly, and when he looks at the bed he gulps when seeing that Isla has her head leaning over her flexed legs, her arms surrounding them tightly, as she was trying to protect herself from the world surrounding her. Damn it, she seemed so fragile, so…broken. He gulps. _Okay, dude, time to act like the man you are always pretending to be_.

Alvin approaches the bed slowly, and when he finally reaches the end of it he clears his throat softly.

At first he thinks that Isla hadn't heard him, but then she raises her head a little to show a face covered in tears that immediately shows an expression full of stupor.

"Alvin?!", she exclaims in a tiny voice.

Alvin smiles reassuringly.

"Hello, Isla", he says softly, approaching the chair that is next to her bed and sitting on it, "or should I say 'sleeping beauty'? You've been knocked out during three damn days"

Isla looks at Alvin in disbelief before averting her eyes, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"Please, Alvin, stop this"

Alvin looks at her confused.

"Stop what?"

Isla covers her eyes with one of her hands, new tears falling from her reddened eyes.

"Stop being so nice with me", she whispers between sobs, "you've been pretending enough during all this year. I don't want to imagine how hard has been for you"

Alvin opens more his eyes, surprised.

"Isla…I'm not pretending"

"Please, don't lie to me", Isla says fixing on him her eyes, and there was such sadness and self-hatred in them that Alvin can't avoid a mini lump to begin to form in his throat, "I know that you hate me. That you all do. It's what I deserve. Someone like me doesn't deserve such a nice people by her side"

Alvin nods to himself.

"So that's the reason for which you don't want to be with Yurgen"

Isla nods frantically.

"I know that I'm a coward for not saying him the motive but I don't want him to hate me too if he knows what I've done. I couldn't stand it"

"Isla…", damn it, she was completely convinced that she was hated by everyone.

"I know that my words doesn't mean anything but…", Isla looks at Alvin, "I'm sorry. I know that you won't ever forgive me, but believe when I say that I…that what I did to Laeticia it's something that I'm always going to regret", Isla begins to cry again and averts her eyes from Alvin in shame and guiltiness.

"Isla…", Alvin says trying to stop her from continuing talking. Fuck, how could he make her realize that she was mistaken?

"She…she gave me everything…she saved me by buying me when my parents sold me, she allowed me to leave with both of you during five amazing whole years…and when the time came…and it was my turn to return her the favor by taking care of her…", Isla covers her head with both of her hands, "…I…I…"

"Hey, Crazy Fairy", Isla raises her head, her eyes completely wide and looking at Alvin in disbelief.

"What…what you've just called…?"

Alvin smiles softly.

"Do you remember that?", Alvin leaves the chair to be sitting in the bed next to Isla, facing her, taking opportunity of Isla's stunned expression to grab both of her hands, "You usually hated that alias, or at least you pretended to do it and hit me when I called you by it…and damn, you hit hard, you know?"

Isla opens and closes her mouth a couple of times but no sound comes out, so Alvin uses that moment to speak again, with the softest voice he is able to use.

"Listen, Isla: my mother knew since the beginning what you were doing…and she let you because she was tired of living, really tired. And if I had realized it before, if I had known how damn hard were for the both of you to be living like that, I would have done it myself. You didn't kill my mother, Isla: I was the one who forced you to do it"

"What are you saying?!", Isla exclaims, looking at Alvin with horror, "that's not true at all! You loved your mother, you were doing everything for her and…"

"No, Isla", Alvin says with a sad smile, and damn he could feel his eyes beginning to get itchy but he couldn't do anything to prevent it, "I _thought_ that I was doing everything for her but I was just being selfish: I was terribly afraid of losing the only person who left in my life, and I didn't realize that in my mother's case, to keep her alive was like a torture…and that it was a torture for you as well to take care of her when she was in that state", Alvin grabs Isla's cheek with one of her hands, "don't deny that, Isla. I know how dementia works, and I know how it can make the people involved suffer …and despite knowing all of that I forced you to take care of her, alone. I'm sorry"

Isla shakes her head rudely.

"Don't make me look like a good person, Alvin: I didn't kill your mother to help her. At that moment I was only thinking in myself, I just wanted to be free and I didn't care about her at all"

"That's not true, Isla", Alvin interrupts her, "if you hadn't cared about her at all, you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself after that", Alvin smiles, "you loved her, I know. But when a person is pushed to the edge for too long, she inevitably ends broken, and the only thing that she can think is in running away, without caring for the people who once were important for her. And that's what happened to you. And in part, I'm the one to blame for that"

Isla shakes her head.

"Why?", she exclaims, "Alvin, why do you keep defending me?"

"Because I was the same", Alvin says, "until I found Jude and the rest I was only thinking in myself, and I always pretended that I didn't care about anyone else…and in fact I was about to kill people who were close to me, who worried about me, only for my sake. People like Milla, like Jude, like Leia. And despite that, even when that people had all the rights to hate me, they decided to give me a second chance…second?", Alvin exhales a laugh, "_more_ than a second chance, and if it hadn't been for them…I don't know what it would happened to me"

Isla gulps, and she opens her mouth to speak but she shuts up when Alvin takes her face in both of his hands.

"So, Isla…stop hating yourself. We both have been lucky enough to have people by our side who love us despite our past, so the only thing that we can do now is to make sure to take those chances and to do something good from now on…so stop being such a stubborn woman and don't you dare to leave Yurgen, you hear me?"

And finally, Isla exhales a broken laugh before beginning to cry again, although this time is not for sadness but for a deep relief, and when Alvin hugs her she immediately returns it clutching as his back as she was trying to get a hold onto something, all her body trembling for the sobs.

"You have always been a crybaby", Alvin says teasingly.

"Look who is talking", she replies with a smile, making Alvin exhale a laugh while biting his trembling bottom lip. Well, at least he had lasted until the end…

At that moment, the door snap opened making Alvin and Isla jump in surprise when seeing all the group appear, and Alvin's has time realize (although without much surprise) than Leia and Muzét have very suspicious red eyes before Yurgen approaches them.

"H-hey, pal", Alvin says standing up the fastest he can, "I-I was not trying anything with her, I just…"

But Alvin never finishes the sentence because at that moment Yurgen gives him a punch with enough strength to make him give a couple of steps backwards, and Alvin can hear a little 'ouch' coming from Leia's mouth.

"This is for lying to me and making me act like a complete asshole with you", Yurgen snaps approaching him, and Alvin is about to cover himself expecting another punch when Yurgen suddenly hugs him, "and this is for being such an idiot but good friend"

It takes Alvin a couple of seconds to react, and when he does he has to clear his throat before speaking.

"Pal, please, stop, I told you that we had to keep our relationship in secret…"

Yurgen begins to laugh when hearing Alvin's words, and when they separate he smiles at Alvin with guiltiness.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize, Yurgen", Alvin's mouth falls opened when hearing Gaius speaking from the door, "it's his fault for having lied to you"

"Yeah! I knew he was still a big fat liar!", Teepo exclaims with a teasing tone while Elize nods agreeing with the toy.

"H-hey…", Alvin says with a nervous smile.

"Yes, Alvin, you better come here to have a little talk with me…", Leia says while rolling up her sleeves.

"Wait a little, Leia", Balan says with a reasonable tone, and Alvin is about to thank him but then Balan talks again, "you could break something at the hospital"

"Yes, you could, besides the nurses would throw us out", Jude comments while Milla nods agreeing with her boyfriend.

"And Elle would wake up", Ludger adds, "and she has a really bad wake up…"

"Come on, even you, Ludger?!"

"And we can't allow that, we have a reputation to keep", Rowen adds while grasping his beard, "we better wait to be outside here to have a _conversation_ with our dear Mr. Svent"

Alvin gulps. Oh man, he didn't like the look in Rowen's eyes…

"Indeed", Muzét says while fixing her eyes on Alvin, "let's wait to be in a private place to be able to discuss with our _full forces…_"

"Okay, guys, fine, I get it", Alvin exclaims, his voice a little more high-pitched than usual, "I'm sorry, okay? I won't keep things to myself ever again, happy?"

And then, at the same time, everyone begins to laugh and he can't avoid a relieved sigh. Damn, for a moment he had really thought that they were going to kill him…

"I think that we better leave", Gaius comments then pointing at the bed with his head, and Alvin turns around to discover Isla and Yurgen kissing rather intensely, completely unaware of their surroundings.

"Yeah, we better", Alvin says with a wide smile.

Everyone agrees silently to Gaius' suggestion, and Alvin is about to leave the room when he suddenly feels something tapping his shoulder softly, and when he turns around he discovers Isla in front of him, and he is about to say her to go back to bed immediately when she forces his head down a little to deposit a rather intense kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…", she whispers in his ear, "Scruffy Hair"

"Oh, god, you remember that as well…"

Isla laughs when hearing Alvin's resigned tone.

"That's for calling me Crazy Fairy before", she says playfully, making Alvin smile with resignation, and after saying goodbye to the happy pair again he finally leaves the hospital to find the rest waiting outside.

"Well, then you pay the dinner, right Alvin?", Leia says with a charming smile.

"Dinner?! But it's three in the morning!"

"Well, then you pay for an early breakfast. And don't you dare to complain or we'll begin to _speak_ to you individually", Leia says, still smiling.

Alvin exhales a resigned sigh.

"Oookay, let's go to have breakfast"

Everyone laughs when hearing his defeated tone before beginning to walk.

"Can I make you a question?", Alvin asks Gaius then, "how the hell did you know that I was going to be able to convince Isla?"

Gaius smiles at Alvin.

"I didn't know. I've just had the intuition that since you had very similar past it could work"

Alvin's eyes open wide.

"You weren't sure and still suggested to do it?", Alvin exclaims, "okay, who are you and what have you done with the 'I-only-want-certainties' old king?"

Gaius chuckles.

"I suppose that spending so much time with you is affecting me in some aspects", Gaius says, "or maybe I just have a blind trust in you and I was sure that it was going to work"

Alvin exhales a laugh, trying to hide the fact that the last supposition has embarrassed him.

"Well, as long as you don't blindly trust me in political stuff everything will go fine"

"Oh, don't worry", Gaius says casually, "I know perfectly your capacity limits, I would never make a mistake like that"

"Hey! What do you mean with 'capacity limits'? Are you calling me dum…?", Alvin's sentence is cut when Gaius kisses him intensely, leaving him completely stunned, "what the hell? We are in public!"

"It's really dark, so I don't think there's any possibility to be recognized", Gaius replies with a smile.

Alvin raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Be careful, Erston, maybe then I suggest you to go to an isolated alleyway taking opportunity of the dark…"

Gaius nods thoughtfully to himself.

"Maybe in any other time", Alvin's stares at Gaius in disbelief, while Gaius smiles with amusement, "after all, I don't think that either of us could stand a second round this night"

Gaius keeps walking leaving Alvin behind for a moment.

"Okay, I know that you're saying it as a joke", Alvin says with a smile, before adding hesitantly, "right?"

Gaius looks at him, his expression completely serious but his eyes shining playfully.

"Who knows?", he says with a low tone causing Alvin to gulp.

"I'm going to remember this, you know?", Alvin replies with a sensual smile, causing Gaius to smile as well against his mouth.

"Fine by me", he whispers before kissing him passionately.

"Guys, come on, don't begin to eat before us…"

And like that the sexy mood is completely destroyed when they both begin to laugh.

"We better hurry", Gaius says kissing Alvin softly a last time.

"Yes, we better...and Erston…", Gaius looks at Alvin when hearing the emotion in his voice, "thank you. If you hadn't suggested me to speak with Isla then I would have lose them both so…", Alvin smiles at him, "thank you. I love you", and then he hesitates but then he adds, "Very much"

Gaius smiles at him tenderly.

"You're welcome, Alvin. Me too"

They kiss again.

"Okay, we better hurry for real this time", Alvin comments after clearing his throat, thanking Gaius for hundredth time for pretending not to hear the slight tremble of his voice.

"Yes, good idea…but before that, may you answer me a question?"

Alvin looks at Gaius confused but nods, and then he regrets immediately having done so when seeing the teasing smile on the king's lips.

"'Scruffy Hair'? Really?"

"Yes, Alfred, I was curious about that too"

"I'm interested in the theme as well. I've heard that teenagers human usually use 'nicknames' but it's the first time that I actually know about one"

"I hope that she was referring to the hair of your head and not to…"

"_Leia_!"

However, despite his protests Alvin couldn't erase in any moment the hint of smile that was adorning his face, because although he was never going to admit it (because he would die from embarrassment) he was deeply glad to have all those people by his side, and consequently he didn't mind that much to be teased.

Although of course he would hit anyone who dared to call him 'Scruffy Hair' again. And hard.

* * *

**I have the feeling that in this chapter too many things have happened ^^U Besides, I've had a lot of doubts while writing it (especially the part related to Yurgen and Alvin's 'fight'), but I think that the resolution is more or less what I was looking for. **** hope you've liked the chapter :P Thank you very much to the ones who keep reading this story (I haven't imagined that it was going to end being so damn long :D), and, as always, feel free to leave any feedback that you consider :)**

**Here it goes a SPOILER of the next chapter: Alvin's birthday ^^! Yeah, the fluff comes back! xD I hope to have the chapter ready in two weeks as always, but I have the feeling that it's going to be a long chapter so be patient if it takes me a little more than usual ;)**


	27. A mercenary's birthday

New (long) update ^^ **\- See the end of the chapters for more notes**

**WARNING**: ** **M+ scene** **

* * *

**_Remaining debt: _**9.500.000 galds

"Karla, don't worry, it's okay…"

"No, it isn't!", Alvin hears Karla huffing on the other side of the line, "I'm so sorry_, _Alvin, I arranged a reunion the next day early in the morning and_…_"

"Sis", Alvin says that word on purpose to make Karla shut up, "seriously, it's okay, it's my fault for warning you with so little time"

And it was true: he had teased Gaius a lot about him forgetting his own birthday but at the end Alvin had done almost the same thing. However, he couldn't blame himself either because after Isla's incident Yurgen and him hadn't been able to stop, what was really nice for business but not as nice for their health.

In fact, it has been the first time that Alvin had been forced to cancel a two-days reunion with Gaius, so besides the frustration of not being able to see the king another kind of frustration, concretely a sexual one, has been added to Alvin's stress, and the fact that Leia and Balan were almost as active and Gaius and him didn't help either, because although it was true that they tried to have sex quietly to not to bother him the slams of Balan's bed against his wall was something that was difficult to ignore.

So, in resume, when Alvin remembered that his birthday was near only two days remained until the date, and consequently when he called Karla to say that he was planning to invite everyone for dinner it was too late.

After calming Karla down (at least a little) Alvin hangs up, and he is about to stand up from the sofa to keep with the always horrible paperwork when Leia appears in the living room, her mobile in hand and an apologetic expression on her face.

"Hey, what's up?", Alvin exclaims with worry.

"My mum has just called and…", she gulps making Alvin's worry increment, "…and it seems that she and my father are very busy in the inn right now because a festival in Leronde is about to start and they need urgent help…", Leia looks at Alvin apologetically, "I'm very sorry Alvin, I think that I won't be able to go to your birthday dinner either"

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh.

"Damn, Leia, I thought that something bad had happened"

"And something bad had happened!", Leia exclaims, "damn, I wanted to go to your birthday…", then her expressions illuminates, "oh, but if I ask Muzét to teleport me I can be in time here to…"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Don't worry, Leia, really", he says with a reassuring smile, "besides, I'm thinking in postponing it until the weekend, because Elize can't go either since the next day he has to go to school, Ludger is extra busy with Baileys' jobs, and the last times that I've seen Jude and Milla he was about to make an important advance in his investigation and Milla was helping him with it, so right now they have to stay focused on it"

Leia exhales a sigh.

"Well, since your present is already bought at least we can give it to you in the day", Alvin exhales a laugh.

"You're awesome to keep secrets", Alvin says jokingly.

"What? You don't know what is it, and I suppose that you're clever enough to guess that we are going to give you a present so I haven't ruined any surprise", Leia replies with a smile, making Alvin chuckle again.

After talking for a little while, Leia returns to her room to grab her bag and leaves towards the station to go to Leronde. Since Balan was still in his lab and it seemed that he wasn't going to come back anytime soon Alvin has dinner alone calmly, and he is about to go to bed directly because his eyes are beginning to close when he receives a call. It was Gaius.

"Hey there", Alvin greets with a smile.

"Hello, Alvin", the smile could be heard in his voice as well, "I hope not having woken you up"

"Don't worry, I was about to hit the bed so perfect timing", Alvin says lying on it, the arm that is not sustaining the phone flexed behind his head.

"Alright then", Gaius hesitates before speaking, "umh…Alvin, there is something that I have to tell you…"

Alvin exhales a soft chuckle because he can perfectly picture Gaius' guilty face with the tone he is using.

"Let me guess: you won't be able to come to my birthday", he says with a resigned sigh, and the pause that comes after saying that confirms Alvin that he is right, "don't worry, I knew that it was going to happen"

"I'm sorry", Gaius says, and he is using now such a frustrated tone that Alvin can't avoid a wave of affection running towards the king, "I promise you that I'll try to finish the fastest I can to…"

"Hey, hey, don't be silly", Alvin says immediately, "look, you're not the only one who can't go, so I'll just wait until the Saturday to invite all of you to the cheapest place that I can find in order not to ruin me", Alvin hears Gaius exhale a soft chuckle, "so don't you dare to cause a political incident trying to end things fast just for coming to a birthday, okay?"

This time Gaius laughs, and Alvin smiles relieved when noticing that the king's tension had disappeared almost completely. It always amused him how worried Gaius got with things related to him, no matter how trivial they could be. Okay, it's true that Alvin would have liked to be with everyone in his birthday but he didn't mind to wait. After all, it has been a long time since the last time he celebrated his birthday…in fact, maybe his last time was when he was fifteen, because although a year ago he was finally fine with everybody he had been too busy beginning to establish the business with Yurgen and he forgot about it completely.

"So, how's been your day, your Majesty? Mine has been bored as hell so please, don't ask"

"Well, it's been a tiring day but we have finally begun to debate the Elympian' laws regarding the death penalty for traitors, so it's an important step"

"Yeah, but it sounds very complicated as well", Alvin says with a frown.

"Yes, it's an extremely delicate matter"

Alvin nods to himself.

"Okay, then the next time that you come here we better have sex like crazy because you're going to be even busier than usual from now on"

Gaius laughs again.

"I'm beginning to think that you only want me for satisfying your sexual needs…", Gaius says with a teasing tone that makes Alvin chuckle this time.

"Took you long to notice", Alvin says in the same tone, before adding in a more serious one, "I miss you"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh.

"Me too, Alvin. But only for your body as well"

Alvin bursts out laughing.

"Idiot", he says between laughs, and then he can't avoid a little yawn, "damn, sorry, Gaius, but I'm about to fall asleep so…"

"I'll let you rest", Gaius says with a tender tone, "goodnight, Alvin. I love you"

Alvin smiles, his eyes already closed.

"Me too, Erston. See you on Saturday"

* * *

The next day is almost as boring as the previous one. However, the morning of his birthday Alvin wakes up with the sound of a mobile message, or better said, of several messages, and although at any other time he would have regretted having woken up before his alarm clock sounds, right now he didn't care at all. In fact, it was just the contrary: he couldn't avoid having a surely stupid smile while reading the messages:

[**Leia 9:14:26**] _Since today we aren't going to see you…:P_

[**Rowen 9:14:29**]_ …we've decided to coordinate us with these messages…:)_

[**Muzét 9:14:32**] …_in order to wish you a really happy birthday :3_

[**Gaius 9:14:32**]

[**Elize 9:14:34**] _We hope that you don't have to work a lot today …o(^3^)o_

[**Jude 9:14:37**] _Or at least that you don't have to do too much paperwork :)_

[**Milla 9:14:38**] _Or if you have to do it, that it would be easy enough for you to do it without problems ;)_

[**Ludger 9:14:41**] _Begin to think in a good place to invite us this weekend :D_

[**Karla 9:14:44**] _We want it to be a place worthy of a king…^^_

At that moment Alvin's door opens and Balan appears, a joking smile on his face.

"…and we hope that you aren't thinking in splitting the bill because in that case you won't have your present"

Alvin exhales a laugh, but he hasn't time to say anything because at that moment the last message arrives.

[**Gaius 9:15:07**] _hAPPY biRTHDAY, aLVIN. _

Alvin exhales a laugh and looks at his cousin again, and although his first impulse is to make a teasing comment he discovers that he is not the wisest move because he could feel a rather suspicious itchy feeling on his throat, as if a lump was about to form, so he decides not to say anything and to stand up instead, approaching Balan to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Alfred", Balan says returning the hug, and for once there is no teasing on his voice, only sincere affection.

"Thanks, pal", Alvin manages to say after gulping, and when he is sure that his eyes are aren't shining in any weird way he separates from his cousin, "although you haven't coordinated very well…", Alvin adds jokingly showing Balan the message in blank that Gaius had accidentally sent.

Balan exhales a chuckle.

"Don't ask for miracles", he says making Alvin laugh, "so, what are your plans for today?"

Alvin stretches his arms over his head.

"I have to finish the reports of a couple of jobs, and to make the list of the materials of the next ones, so I suppose that I'll spent the morning locked up in the office"

Balan nods.

"Sounds like an exciting day", he comments with irony.

"Yeah, I know", Alvin replies with such an apologetic tone that Balan palms his shoulder reassuringly.

"I was going to propose you to eat together but I suppose that you can't, right?"

Alvin shakes his head.

"I'll eat something fast at the office. However since today you're the only one available we can have a romantic dinner if you want", Alvin adds with a wink, making Balan chuckle.

"Okay, I accept, but only if you remove the 'romantic' part"

"Oh, so you're afraid of succumb to my charms?", Alvin adds mockingly.

"Yes, you've just read my mind", Balan replies in the same tone.

After having breakfast Balan goes towards his lab and Alvin towards his work. Yurgen, who was at Trigleph with Isla at that moment as well to help Alvin with the new jobs, had already arrived at the office, and when Alvin enters the room he raises his head to smile at him.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Svent. You wear rather well the thirties""

"Hey, I'm just twenty-eight", Alvin snaps with a smile while hanging his jacket on the coat stand, "so I'm still in the twenties"

Yurgen chuckles.

"Keep lying to yourself", he says teasingly, making Alvin "glare" at him before approaching to his desk, however before he could sit down the door opens suddenly and Isla appears, almost buried in bags.

"What the…?", Yurgen exclaims running towards the door to help his fiancée, "Isla, I told you that I'd help you with this…"

"It's okay, I can manage it", Isla says with a slight labored accent before kissing Yurgen as a greeting, and then she approaches Alvin with a wide smile on her face, "happy birthday, Alvin"

"Thanks, sweetie", Alvin answers accepting the tight hug, "you didn't need to buy me all those presents, you know?"

Isla chuckles.

"Sorry, you'll have to be okay just with this", she says while grabbing one of the bags that now Yurgen was sustaining to offer it to Alvin.

"O-oh", Alvin says with an embarrassed smile, "I had said it as a joke but thanks"

"Wait to open it", Yurgen says with a smile while leaving the rest of the bags on the floor and approaching them, using one of his arms to surround Isla's waist affectively.

Alvin gets out from the bag a square box.

"Don't shake it too much", Isla warns, making Alvin raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh, so it's something fragile?", Alvin asks with a curious smile, "you should know that I'm rather clumsy with delicate things so…"

And then his mouth falls completely opened when the box is opened, and Isla begins to laugh.

"I knew that you were going to put that face", she says, unable to hide her delight as Alvin gets his present out from the box with extreme care: a miniature model of the flying ships that Elympian army used.

"It's…this is…", Alvin asks in disbelief, and Isla nods and signals softly one of the sides of the mini-ship.

"Yes, it's yours. See? This is the mark that you made", she says softly, and she was right: in the wood it could clearly be read 'AVS'.

"But…but I remember that it completely broke so how can it be in such a perfect shape now…?", he says looking at them with confusion, and when seeing the proud faces that they both are showing his eyes open wide, "don't tell me that…"

"We could find the most important pieces in the trunk where it was", Isla explains, "and well, for the ones which were missing…", Isla looks at Yurgen with a grateful smile.

"…I made them", Yurgen completes, "Isla has a really good memory so she told me how the original was like and I helped her to complete it"

Alvin looks at his present again, and after caressing it tenderly he leaves it on the table and turns to Yurgen and Isla again.

"Come here", he whispers, unable to raise his voice, and when Yurgen and Isla hug him he embraces them both with force, exhaling a deep breath, trying to push away the giant lump that was settling on his throat, "damn…"

Isla and Yurgen laugh.

"If today wasn't your birthday I would call you crybaby right now", Isla says with affection, and Alvin's only answer is to turn his head towards Isla to kiss her on the cheek with force, she returning the gesture immediately after.

"Hey, hey, I'm feeling alone with all those kisses…", Yurgen says playfully, "h-hey, Alvin, don't…"

But Alvin doesn't listen to him and grabbing Yurgen's face with his both hands he deposits a big kiss on his cheek, causing Isla to begin to laugh.

"Here you go, like this you won't be jealous", Alvin says teasingly, laughing when Yurgen uses the back of his hand to clean his wet cheek.

"Thanks for your concern", he says with irony, making the other two laugh again.

"Well, I should be going to let you work", Isla says then. She kisses Yurgen again and then he turns towards Alvin, the smile still on her face, "enjoy your birthday, Alvin"

Alvin smiles back and nods.

"Thanks, Crazy Fairy"

She half-closes her eyes and opens her mouth to reply but at the last moment she closes her mouth.

"If today wasn't your birthday…", she repeats with a slight threatening tone that makes Alvin chuckle while pinching her nose softly in an affectionate way.

"I know, you'll take revenge after this", he says jokingly.

"Don't have any doubts about that", she answers half-closing her eyes, but she is still smiling.

After Isla left, they spent the rest of the morning rather busily and only stopped fifteen minutes to eat briefly. Gaius called Alvin during that time to desire him happy birthday 'directly', and after Alvin calmed him down for not being able to be there that night for thousandth time Yurgen and him came back to work.

By when they managed to finish everything, it was already past seven, and since Yurgen and Isla had to come back to Xian Du that same night to keep arranging things of their wedding Alvin suggested to accompany them to the station to help them with the bags that Isla had brought before, but they insisted so much that it wasn't necessary that he ended coming back to Balan's apartment.

"Oh man…", Alvin says to himself while opening the door of Balan's home, "I hope that we have enough food because I don't want to go to buy anyth…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALVIN!"

Alvin can't avoid a jump of surprise followed by a too high-pitched cry when the lights turn on suddenly, letting him see the living room adorned with balloons and the table full of several plates.

"What the…?"

"Surprise!", at that moment a figure practically jumps over him enclosing her arms around his neck.

"Leia?!", Alvin exclaims, and the girl laughs at the same time that she lets him free, "but…weren't you at Leronde with…?", and then at that moment more figures begin to appear: Milla and Jude come out from the kitchen, Elize and Teepo appears from behind the sofa, Ludger and Elle get out from behind one of the curtains and Balan simply walks casually out of his own room.

"You've been completely fooled", Leia says with an even wider smile, and after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times Alvin finally exhales a deep sigh.

"Damn you…", he snaps making the rest laugh.

"Don't worry, Alvin", Milla says with a reassuring smile, "that only proves that you're a truly honorable man, since you have lost completely the ability of reading other one's lies…"

"Great", he says simply with irony, making Milla chuckle and grab his arm with affection.

"I have to say that I wasn't sure about you not realizing that I was lying", Jude confesses with a smile, "I insisted so much in how busy I was that I thought that maybe you were suspecting something"

"I'm ashamed to admit that no, Mister Honor Student, you did a great job in fooling me", he throws an arm around Jude's shoulder making the kid laugh, "and you…", Alvin 'glares' at Ludger, who had a big smile on his face, "…you did a good job as well putting Baily as an excuse"

"That was my idea", Elle says crossing her arms with a proud smile while Ludger nods.

"Sorry, guys, but my excuse has been the best", Leia replies.

"Oh, come on, you've invented a festival in Leronde", Balan exclaims, "if Alvin had known more about your hometown he would have discovered that…"

"But he didn't discovered it", Leia says triumphantly making Balan roll his eyes, but there was a hint of smile on his face.

"Let's leave Alvin decide", Elize says then looking at him, "who do you think has been the winner in fooling you?"

"Yes, Alvin, I'm curious to know your answer too…"

Alvin's eyes snap opened when hearing those words spelled just in his ear, and when he turns around his mouth literally falls when seeing Gaius standing there, an extremely amused expression on his face.

"Damn you…", Alvin snaps again before throwing his arms around Gaius' neck and kissing him passionately, without caring at all about the laughs that begin to sound at that moment, "fuck…", Alvin exhales against the king's smile before kissing him with even more intensity, Gaius' arms surrounding him tightly at the same time that returns the kiss with equal vigor.

"Oh my, he has completely ignored us…"

"Indeed, my dear. I think that maybe we aren't welcomed…"

"Well, it seems that my brother kisses rather well so I suppose that I can't blame Alvin for preferring him over us…"

When hearing those comments Alvin and Gaius begin to laugh and stop kissing.

"Welcome", Alvin says looking at the newcomers, who were looking back with teasing expressions, "and good job, sis, you were rather credible as well"

Karla inclines a little her head for the complement, smiling with affection.

"So…twenty-eight, right?", Muzét says situating behind Alvin to grab with her slender fingers both of his ears.

"Wait Muzét, wait…ah!"

"One…two…three…(oh my, your ears turn red really quickly)…four…"

"Help!"

However, Alvin's cries are completely ignored, and in fact some of them had begun to take sit around the table while Muzét keeps with her torture.

"…twenty-seven…aaand twenty-eight", Muzét smiles charmingly at Alvin before giving him a soft kiss on the side of his forehead, "happy birthday, Alvin"

"Yeah, yeah…", Alvin says covering his ears, "oh damn, I can feel them as they were alive…", he whimpers while the rest laugh, and he is about to sit down when he remembers that he absolutely must do, "umh…can you give me ten minutes to take a quick shower?"

"Okay, but please be quick: we are hungry!", Leia says.

"Preparing yourself for later, Alvin?", Muzét asks with innocence, but the way her eyes shine clearly indicates Alvin what she is insinuating, and he is about to reply but when seeing that Elle is looking at Muzét with confusion his only answer is to wink at her before looking at Gaius with a rather intentional look, and he has to suppress a sigh when seeing the intense gaze of Gaius' on him. Alvin suppresses a smirk. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

"So, Alvin", Milla says when Alvin is back from his shower, "who is the winner?"

Alvin hesitates before answering.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm afraid that Gaius wins this time"

Everyone begins to boors at him while Gaius smiles, amusingly satisfied.

"That's favoritism!", Leia exclaims.

"Yes, that's cheating!", Elle adds.

"Oh, come on, despite how damn straight Gaius is he has managed to lie to me: he deserves to win", Alvin defends, making sure to put special emphasis on his words.

"Yes, you're certainly true: that Erston has been able to lie credibly…", Karla says thoughtfully, mimicking Alvin's impressed tone.

"Indeed: it's something that absolutely must be praised…"

"…Are you seriously mocking me for not lying usually?", Gaius asks incredulously, making the rest laugh while Alvin kisses the king's cheek playfully, making Gaius shake his head with resignation.

"Hey, guys, maybe we should give Alvin his present before beginning to eat", Jude suggest then.

"Yes, good idea", Elize says before turning to Teepo and nodding towards him.

"Here it go!"

Teepo approaches Alvin and after opening his mouth incredibly wide he deposits a rather big package on the floor.

"Wow!", Alvin says practically throwing himself on the floor, making Elle laugh.

"Oh god, he looks like a little kid right now", Elle comments with amusement.

"What? It's only human to like presents so…oooh god, I love it!"

Everyone begins to laugh when Alvin grabs the weapon of the box: a sword whose blade looked like a fire flame.

"His name is _Tempest Bringer_", Milla explains, "and we can assure you that no one else has a weapon like this"

"Let me guess", Alvin says, still admiring the sword, "another Elite Monster?"

"Yes, although it seems that this time was easier than the previous one", Karla comments.

"We aren't too original, right?", Leia says scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry, guys, I really love it, thanks a lot", Alvin looks at Gaius then, "I have to test this preciosity against you"

Gaius's eyes shines with a challenging look briefly.

"It would be my pleasure"

Balan exhales a resigned sigh.

"Poor courtyard…", he only says, making Leia palm his back reassuringly.

"Hey, can we eat already? I'm starving!", Elle asks with a slight pleading tone that makes Ludger ruffle her hair tenderly.

"Yeah, let's eat already", Alvin exclaims sitting down again, and after hearing that everyone attacked the food.

"Yurgen and Isla couldn't come?", Jude asks at some point.

"No, they had to come back to Xian Du", Alvin says, "but…", he goes towards the entrance when she had left the present, "they have given me this"

Balan eyes open wide when he opens the present.

"Hey, it's almost identical to the one you had when you were eight…", he sees Alvin's smile, "no way, it's the same?!"

"Yep, although they had to fix some parts"

"It's a really nice present", Milla says with a smile while Jude nods.

"…But you like ours too, right?", Elle asks suddenly with such an hesitant tone that Alvin chuckles.

"Of course, sweetie: both are awesome", and it seems that the answer pleases Elle for the way she blushes.

They spend the next hour eating and talking, and when the cake time comes Alvin can't avoid beginning to laugh when seeing the form of the cake.

"Hey, don't laugh!", Karla says blushing, momentarily losing her usual calm self, "you don't know how difficult is to try to make a dumpling of your face"

"Well, I can't blame Alvin for laughing", Leia admits, "that beard makes him look like a goat"

"And he is a little cross-eyed as well…", Muzét adds.

"And his nose…", Gaius begins smiling at his sister teasingly.

"Okay, last time that I cook", Karla snaps standing up, but Alvin is faster and approaches Karla to hug her, surprising her.

"Thanks, sis, I love it", Alvin says, and since he really meant his words Karla exhales a soft chuckle, a little blush settling on her cheeks.

"I can understand how you fell for him", Karla says then looking at her brother, who smiles and looks at Alvin with such intensity than he can't avoid a gulp. Oh man…he was having so much fun right now but he couldn't help to desire to be with the king alone…

"Okay, candles ready", Leia exclaims, "come on, gramps, your turn!"

"Hey, don't put me at the same level than Rowen", Alvin says teasingly while approaching the cake.

"You should consider that comparison as a compliment, Alvin", Rowen simply replies, making Alvin laugh.

"Should we sing you happy birthday?", Muzét suggests playfully, making Alvin getting pale.

"Oh no, it's not necessary, I…"

"_Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday to you…!_"

"…Damn you", Alvin snaps completely red, but of course, that only makes the rest to sing even louder, except Gaius who was very busy laughing at him.

The next hour passed really quickly as well while eating, talking and laughing, and after that the youngest (Elle and Elize) had begun to yawn so everyone decided to leave.

"Thanks a lot guys", Alvin repeats when everyone is near to the door about to leave.

"You're welcome", Jude says with a smile.

"It's been really funny", Elize says while Teepo nods.

After everyone has said goodbye Alvin is about to close the door when suddenly Leia and Balan appear, carrying a bag.

"Hey, wait for us!", Leia says, making Alvin look at them completely surprised.

"What…? Where are you going?"

"We are going to spend the night at the inn", Balan explains, and Alvin's eyes open wide.

"Why?", and then he sees the looks that both Balan and Leia give him, "come on, don't be silly, if it's for that I and Gaius will be the ones in…"

"Alvin", this one turns surprised when seeing Muzét saying his name, "believe me: it's better that you remain here tonight"

Alvin frowns confused, but since Balan and Leia were nodding rather vigorously he ends exhaling a defeated sigh.

"Well…okay, but I still don't understand why…"

Balan palms Alvin's back.

"Enter your room and you'll understand", he says with a knowing smile while Leia and Muzét laughs amused

"Have fun, Alvin", Muzét says with a wink, "you're welcome in advance…"

The door closes behind them, leaving Alvin with a dumbfounded expression on his face. What the hell had they planned? He is about to turn towards Gaius to ask when realizing that the king isn't with him. Alvin's frown increments. Maybe Gaius was involved too…? Alvin's eyes snap opened, a sudden idea coming to his mind. Wait a minute…no…it couldn't be…

Alvin practically runs towards his room, and when he finally enters he freezes in place when seeing the figure in the middle of the room: Gaius, standing proudly, with his arms crossed over his chest, with his dark hair combed backwards, and with his skin almost completely exposed thanks to the fit clothes that adjusted perfectly to the king's well formed body, now adorned with dark tattoos on his chest and hips.

Alvin gulps. It was almost the same image that he has seen a year before during his final battle, but with one huge difference: one year ago, when adopting that form Gaius' eyes were only showing determination…but now…god, those too perfect purple eyes where fixed on him, undressing him, and were shining with such lust that Alvin could feel his entire body beginning to react.

"Fuck", Alvin breaths, the tension disappearing a little when the king exhales a laugh.

"May I suppose that you like my present?", Gaius asks with amusement.

Alvin takes a deep breath, and instead of answering he approaches Gaius in a couple of fast steps and kisses him hard, his hands grabbing Gaius' face with possessiveness, and for the way Gaius immediately responds Alvin knows that his reaction has been really predictable but he couldn't care less.

"Liar", he snarls when they separate, his eyes fixing in the king, "you said that you couldn't adopt this form anymore"

"I didn't lie", Gaius says, "at that moment I didn't know that it was possible for me to adopt it again. However when you commented that you were greatly interested in it I talked with Muzét about this"

Alvin's frown immediately disappears, replaced with a curious smile.

"Oh? And what did you exactly ask her?"

"I only said her that I was curious to know if there was a possibility of transforming myself again. However…", Gaius clears his throat, and Alvin has to suppress the urge to laugh because damn, the contrast between Gaius' imposing (and sexy) appearance and his embarrassment was really hilarious, "I had forgotten how incredibly perceptive that woman is, so I hadn't even finished the sentence when she smiled and said: 'Don't say anything more, Erston. I'll help you with Alvin's kink in what I can'"

Alvin bursts out laughing.

"I would have loved seeing your face", he says between laughs while Gaius glares at him, causing Alvin to laugh again before kissing him, "and how…?"

Alvin signals Gaius' complete body.

"Muzét explained me how to do it: basically, the key is to make arts but instead of letting the mana out there is a way to keep it locked inside to liberate it later, so if you have enough mana accumulated you can obtain rather more power than usual. Like this form"

Alvin nods, sincerely impressed.

"Just out of curiosity…how much mana have you needed?"

Gaius averts his eyes for a moment, calculating.

"Well, Muzét helped me by offering me a good amount of her mana…"

"Oh, so you had to do direct-tether again?", Alvin says playfully, causing the king to show for a moment a guilty expression that makes Alvin laugh, "idiot, I was joking don't make that face"

Alvin laughs again when Gaius exhales a relieved sigh before talking again.

"…and besides Muzét's mana, I began to collect more the day after Karla's birthday so since then I think that I used around one thousand arts…"

"One thousand?!", Alvin almost shouts, making Gaius look at him confused.

"It's not much: since I had almost three weeks until your birthday that means only fifty arts per day…"

"That's still way too much, Gaius", Alvin exclaims, but Gaius' only answer is to smile.

"It's not, knowing how much you seem to like seeing me like this", Gaius replies with such a sensual tone that Alvin can't avoid a gulp. Damn it, although a part of him felt a little guilty for having caused Gaius so much trouble, he was ashamed to admit that it was a really little part, because another part of him (a rather big one) was extremely happy for it. He had to remember to thank Muzét for her help.

"Well, you're right", Alvin finally says with a smile while enclosing his arms around Gaius' neck, "I would be lying if I said that I don't like it, because I certainly do. So fucking much", he adds with a lower tone just in Gaius' ear before licking it sensually, causing Gaius' breath to hitch, his hands settling on Alvin's hips.

"I'm glad to hear that", he answers, and Alvin can't avoid a little smirk when realizing that Gaius' voice has trembled a little just for that little teasing, "and…", Gaius continues forcing Alvin's face to be in front of him again, and Alvin exhales a sigh when seeing his favorite shine in Gaius' eyes, "since it's your birthday, I'll let you decided how to spend it"

Alvin exhales another sigh while settling his hands over Gaius' chest, beginning to touch his tattoos with his fingers lightly. He had dreamt about having Gaius in this form a lot of nights…and now that there he was, there were several things that he wanted to do, but he knew that they couldn't do everything, he had to choose what could make the both of them enjoy the most and the longest. Damn it, he had to calm down: he could already feel all his body trembling from anticipation and they haven't begun yet.

"Okay", Alvin finally says, looking at Gaius again, "…but before choosing can you answer me a question?", Gaius nods, "in this form, how strong you are?"

Gaius frowns confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…", Alvin continues making sure not to avert his eyes from the king's ones, "for your aura I can detect that you are even stronger than usual, so…", Alvin leans his head forward until their noses are almost touching, "do you think that you are strong enough to lift me and take me against that wall of there with everything you have…_your Majesty_?"

Gaius takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I think that in this form that isn't going to suppose any problem at all", Gaius answers with a pretended thoughtful tone while approaching even more his face to Alvin's one, now their lips brushing together when Gaius speaks, "however…before that can I make you a suggestion?"

Alvin smiles and bites softly Gaius' bottom lip in a playful manner.

"Of course, your Majesty, whatever you want", he answers in the same tone…and at that moment before having time to realize what is happening Alvin finds himself with his back against the bed and Gaius over him, a smirk on his handsome face.

"The strength is not the only thing that is improved in this form", he comments.

Alvin exhales a surprised laugh.

"Don't you say?", he says with irony causing Gaius to laugh, "so…since we are here must I suppose that you want to make the most of my bed?"

Gaius looks at Alvin with hesitation.

"Is there a problem with it?"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Not at all", Gaius smiles, and he is about to kiss Alvin when this one talks again, "but please don't tease me too much. I'm…", Alvin exhales an embarrassed laugh, "I'm ashamed to admit that if you push me to the limits too much I'll finish even before having started with the main part so…"

Alvin's sentence ends with a soft gasp when Gaius nips his ear lightly.

"Don't worry, Alvin", he says while settling his mouth over Alvin's one again, "trust me"

Alvin is momentarily confused for Gaius' last words but at that moment the king lips capture his in such an intense kiss that he forgets everything else, his hands immediately grabbing Gaius' back beginning to touch those sinful muscles.

Alvin feels Gaius' tongue beginning to lick his bottom lip so he takes the hint and opens his mouth, welcoming Gaius' hot tongue with his own, letting him take the dominance for now. After all, it would be his turn later…if he managed to last enough time, because right now Gaius really seemed willing to cause just the contrary, with the way he was ravaging his mouth without holding back. Maybe under this new form his self control was a little unstable…and god, that sounded hot. Really hot.

After kissing for almost a complete minute they are forced to separate to take some air. However, Alvin has just managed to take a deep breath before exhaling another gasp when Gaius resume his previous attack on his neck, while he begins to lift Alvin's shirt until all his chest is exposed, his hands settling immediately over his nipples beginning to tease them with a rotating movement.

"Ah…_Gaius_…s-slow down a little…_aah_…!", Alvin arches his body when Gaius' mouth replaces one of his hands, beginning to lick the little bud hungrily, intercalating soft bites that produce shivers on Alvin's body.

"Don't worry", Gaius says, exhaling his breath over Alvin's other nipple causing him to gasp again, "aren't you enjoying it?"

"Of course I am but…"

Alvin's words are cut with a moan when Gaius' begin to rub his member over his pants, making him begin to move his hips against his hand, searching more friction, forgetting shortly that he wanted to do things with calm.

Gaius keeps abusing his chest for some more moments before helping Alvin to discard his pants and underwear, while Alvin finishes removing his shirt in one fast movement.

"I don't think that I need much preparation", Alvin says with a breathless tone, and he is about to speak again when realizing that Gaius is using his hands to keep his legs opened, that action making him frown with confusion, "Gaius, what…?..._Aah_…!"

Alvin's body suffer a whole spasm when Gaius' mouth engulfs his member in one go, and he is still trying to regain his breathing for that sudden and extremely pleasant heat when Gaius begins to bob his head up and down, and holy shit Gaius wasn't lying when mentioning that his speed had improved.

"Gaius…aah…", Alvin uses one of his hands to grab Gaius' hair with a desperate grip, "oh _god_ Gaius…don't…!"

Gaius gives a long lick from bottom to tip, causing Alvin to shiver again.

"Is it bad?", he asks with such a cocky tone that Alvin would have liked to hit him if he wasn't using all his forces to keep breathing.

"Yes, it is, so stop already", he snaps instead, causing Gaius to exhale a laugh.

"You are a really bad liar, Alvin"

And then before he could retract from his words he moans again loudly when Gaius resumes his task, now adding his tongue to the mix, swirling it around Alvin's most sensitive spots on the underside of his member while keeping bobbing his head up and down with an almost frantic pace.

"Gaius…oh _shit_", and then Alvin panics, because he could feel in his stomach the familiar warm that right now he didn't want to feel at all, "G-Gaius, really, stop, I'm going to…"

"Do it. Trust me",

Alvin shakes his head while another moan escapes from his greeted teeth when Gaius swirls his tongue again while giving a hard suck just on the tip.

"N-no…_ngh_…fuck, Gaius, no…not yet…_aah_…oh _shit_…!"

However Gaius ignores completely his pleads, and after incrementing even more the pace (thing that Alvin didn't know that was possible) Alvin can't hold any longer and after suffering a violent shudder he comes in Gaius' mouth.

"D-damn you…", Alvin exhales between labored pants some seconds later, while glaring at Gaius, his voice shaking not only for his recent climax but for anger as well, "I told you that I didn't want to come yet so why the fuck…"

And then Gaius' mouth is over his own, and although Alvin tries to bite Gaius to stop him the king introduces forcibly his tongue impeding Alvin from avoiding the kiss, and just when Alvin is about to kick Gaius out to keep shouting at him he begins to feel a weird but not disagreeable feeling traversing by his body, very similar to the sensation that he felt when Jude or Elize cured him with arts but more intense, more powerful.

"What…?", Alvin asks confused when the king finally stops the kiss, and when he looks at Gaius this one has a satisfied smile on his face.

"I told you to trust me", the king says while one of his hands begin to go down through Alvin's body until being grabbing softly his member again.

"Wait, don't…", but then Alvin shuts up, looking at Gaius with confusion, because he wasn't feeling the stinging feeling that he was expecting to feel when Gaius touched his supposed oversensitive lower-half…and in fact when Gaius begins to rub his member again Alvin's eyes shut closed while exhaling a satisfied gasp. What the hell…? He could still feel the warm sensation of having just come surrounding him but with Gaius' caressing he felt as he was about to get hard again…wait a minute…that was exactly what was happening, he was getting hard again, what the hell?!

Alvin looks at Gaius with even more confusion, making the king laugh.

"For your expression I can assume that you didn't know that this form had other…advantages", Gaius comments stopping his hand.

Alvin looks at Gaius in disbelief.

"Advantages?", and then he remembers the previous sensation that he has felt and his eyes open at his maximum, "wait…are you saying that with this form you can get me hard all the times you want?"

Gaius begins to laugh when hearing Alvin's words.

"I wouldn't have said it like that but you are certainly right", Gaius says with amusement, "actually, what I can do with this form is something similar to a cure spell but more powerful, so I can use it to make you recover quicker than usual. Rather quicker in fact"

Alvin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before hitting Gaius' on the arm.

"Idiot, you could have said it before", he accuses.

"My apologies", Gaius says, but his smile is still on his face, and indeed is a teasing one, "but I knew that the face that you were going to show was going to be rather priceless so…"

"Bastard", Alvin snaps while Gaius laughs again, and he pushes the king backwards situating himself on top, "if I hadn't enjoyed it so much I would hit you for real"

"I deserve it", Gaius comments settling his hand on the back of Alvin's neck and forcing him to lean down to share a slow kiss, "for that reason I've made sure to satisfy you"

Alvin exhales a snort.

"Sorry, your Majesty, but now that I know you power I'm afraid that this isn't enough at all to satisfy me", he says with a teasing tone, making Gaius smile.

"You are completely right", he admits, "so…", Gaius rolls over him to be on top again, "do you feel like a little more of teasing?", he asks with a sensual smile that makes Alvin gulp. Damn. Gaius had completely dominated by now the art of the seduction.

"Hell yeah", he exhales before grabbing Gaius' face down to join their lips together again.

They kiss for some more moments, hands roaming over the other one's body caressing and grabbing all the skin that they can find, and when Gaius goes down again for his body Alvin doesn't stop him, and in fact when feeling Gaius' hot breathing over his crotch he makes a rather suggestive movement with his hips towards Gaius' face, making the king smile up at him before taking his member again in his mouth.

"Oh damn…", Alvin exhales, settling his hands over Gaius' head again while the king begins to bob his head up and down with a rather calm but extremely satisfying pace, "oh _damn_ Gaius, sorry but I'm afraid that this night I'm not going to let you rest"

Alvin can feel Gaius' laugh around his member before letting it go.

"That was my intention from the start", Gaius comments with a playful smile while replacing his mouth with one of his hand, "are you ready?"

Alvin nods rapidly while flexing his legs to give Gaius a better access to his entrance.

"More than ready, so don't be too gentle with me"

Gaius nods and leans forward to deposit a soft kiss over Alvin's stomach.

"As you wish", he whispers against Alvin's skin, and after giving a teasing bite that makes Alvin shudder he introduces two of his fingers, causing Alvin to exhale an appreciative moan while grabbing the sheets under him with force, his head burying into the pillow when his head falls backwards.

"Gaius…_ah_…", Alvin moans while closing his eyes with force when Gaius increments the speed of his fingers, that now were brushing his sweat spot uninterruptedly causing him to begin to feel himself closer to the edge again, "oh Gaius, please, _more_…!"

Alvin can hear Gaius curse with a shaky voice, but he hasn't time to smile with satisfaction for being able to arouse the king to the point of cursing because at that moment he feels his legs being pushed backwards and before he could be prepared Gaius' fingers disappear, being replaced for a rather eager tongue.

"Ooh fuck…_aah_…oh Gaius…_yes_…!"

Alvin can hear Gaius groaning in a low tone against his twitching entrance while moving his tongue in and out him with a confident rhythm, and although now the pace that the king was using was slower than the previous one Alvin couldn't avoid shuddering with every single thrust, because damn it Gaius managed to hit _always_ his most sensitive spots, and Alvin didn't know if that was due to the new form that made Gaius be even more intuitive or simply it was the king's talent to make him become completely undone. He was betting for the second one.

"Gaius…_ngh_…Gaius, please, enough…"

"You sure?", Gaius asks locking eyes with him, and damn seeing Gaius' intense gaze while keeping using his tongue was extremely dirty and erotic at the same time, "remember that you don't need to hold back"

"I know", Alvin says with a breathless tone while incorporating, forcing Gaius to be kneeling next to him at the same level so he could kiss him softly, "but I've already come and you haven't yet, so now let's do something that makes both of us enjoy"

Gaius smiles and kisses Alvin again.

"I can assure you that I greatly enjoy making you say my name like this", Gaius says with a deep tone while attacking suddenly Alvin's neck, making him exhale a surprised moan.

"Idiot", Alvin says, but there is a smile on his face, "maybe you are fine with that but I'm afraid that _this part_ of your body…", Gaius gasps surprised when Alvin teases with the tip of his fingers his completely erected member through the fabric, "…is disagreeing with you right now"

Gaius exhales an embarrassed laugh.

"Okay, there is no point in negating it", he admits while kissing Alvin again, "so…are you interested in make the most of that wall?"

Alvin smirks widely.

"Of course I am", he says, "but before…"

Gaius frowns confused when Alvin turns to the night table to open one of the drawers. However, when seeing what Alvin is sustaining his frown disappears.

"So you finally bought it", Gaius comments with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's strawberry savored", Alvin smiles at Gaius, "do you like strawberries, right?"

Gaius nods, a little smile on his face.

"Although I prefer how you taste", he adds while grabbing playfully Alvin's earlobe, making him exhale a soft gasp.

"Okay, confirmed: with this form you're way more seductive than usual", Alvin comments casually, causing the king to laugh.

"Maybe you are right, because right now I feel less embarrassed than usual while mimicking your sensual speech"

"Oh, is that so?", Alvin says with a teasing smile, "then maybe this time you'll feel more inclined to scream my name louder than the last time"

Gaius exhales a laugh, but now his eyes are shining with a challenging look.

"Even if that the case I don't think that I can be able to surpass your volume"

"Bastard", Alvin says simply, but he was smiling because he seriously loved when they entered in the challenging mode.

Alvin opens the lube to spread a good amount on his hand while signaling Gaius to unzip his pants, although he didn't know if "unzip" was the most indicate word because the design of Gaius' clothes right now was rather strange, but obviously he wasn't going to complain about it seeing how fucking hot Gaius was right now dressed like that.

After just some seconds Gaius has already managed to open his pants and has liberated his member, and although Alvin bites his bottom lip tempted to remove the little precum that is already leaking from Gaius' tip he decides to wait until later and not to make Gaius wait any more time, coating Gaius' member completely and causing the king to exhale a satisfied groan as a result.

"Okay", Alvin says while using one of the handkerchief of the night table to clean his hands a little, "then should we move to…_wow_!"

However, Alvin doesn't manage to end the sentence. In fact, he doesn't manage to stand up to go towards the wall either, because with incredible speed Gaius had already lifted him forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist in order to not to fall and by when Alvin is realizing what is happening his back has already hit the wall and Gaius' has entered him in one powerful and long stroke, causing him to shout from pleasure, his eyes shutting close and all his body suffering a complete shudder.

"I don't think that I could be louder than that", Gaius exhales against Alvin's lips with satisfaction while beginning to move inside him, and although Alvin would have liked to reply he couldn't do so: he was too busy moaning Gaius' name like a prayer while feeling himself being opened and stretched deliciously fast and hard…and when just some seconds later Gaius hits his prostrate Alvin's head falls backward while exhaling a loud cry.

"Ooh god…_aaah_…oh fucking god, Gaius, _don't stop_…!

Alvin encloses his arms around the king's neck while kissing him fiercely, moving down his hips to be meeting Gaius' powerful slams. Oh shit, to be taken like that was better than he had expected. Way fucking better.

"God, Alvin…", Gaius groans before deviating his mouth to his neck, sucking it hungrily, "god…you're beautiful…"

Gaius moves his hands from the back to Alvin's thighs towards his ass, spreading his buttocks a little more to be able to enter him more easily, making Alvin's nails dig into his back while crying his name again, his legs wrapping even more tightly and his heels pressing Gaius' ass against his own body to encourage him to thrust into him even deeper.

"Gaius…_ah_…don't control yourself", Alvin manages to say through half-lidded eyes, and he manages to smile with superiority when seeing the way Gaius' eyes open wide, "what? Did you think that I hadn't noticed it?"

Gaius exhales a guilty laugh and kisses Alvin with need.

"I'm afraid of hurting your back if I increment more the pace"

Alvin can't avoid an aroused moan. Oh god, Gaius wasn't going at his maximum speed…

"Then let's change", Alvin says immediately while pushing Gaius' a little backwards to be standing on the floor again, and before Gaius could reply Alvin practically stumps over the bed to situate on fours, smirking when hearing Gaius' breathing hitching behind him when adopting that position.

"Are you waiting for an invitation…_your Majesty_?", Alvin says with a teasing and seductive tone turning his head to look Gaius, whose chest was going up and down in a rather faster pace than normal, his eyes completely darkened from the arousal.

"Damn, Alvin…"

When hearing Gaius curse Alvin can feel his cock twitching against his stomach, but before he could tease Gaius anymore the king has already situated behind him and with the only warning of his fingers digging almost painfully on his hips Gaius enters him again, causing Alvin to arch his body, his eyes shut closed in bliss and his mouth falling almost completely opened when Gaius resumes his thrusting again.

"Oh god…_aah_…oh yes, Gaius…!"

Alvin's hands turn into fists while pushing backwards against Gaius' pelvis, indicating him that he is ready for a faster speed.

"Alvin…_ngh_…are you sure that…?"

Alvin nods so frantically that his bangs hit his eyes.

"Yes, Gaius…_ah_…just…", Alvin turns his head to look at the king, a wide smile on his face, "…just fuck me with all you have"

And damn, he could just come when seeing the way Gaius groans low and deep before leaning over him to kiss him violently.

"Don't blame me if the bed breaks", Gaius growls just in his ear causing Alvin to suffer a shiver…

And then Gaius moves…and the only thing that Alvin can do is to grab the sheets as his life depends on it while feeling himself being pushed back at forward against Gaius, and fuck he was using now such a fast pace that the bed was slamming against the wall with such force that the lamp of the nightstand begins to tremble, Alvin's moans unable to go synchronized with Gaius' movements anymore.

"Ah…_aah_…o-oh shit…_ngh_…G-Gaius…", god, he couldn't even control his voice from breaking, he could only make force with his arms in order to remain in the same position…at least he thought he could, until Gaius hits his prostrate again, and that's when Alvin's body shakes so much that he is forced to lean both of his forearms over the mattress, the new position making him raise more his ass towards Gaius, allowing the king to slam into him more comfortably.

"God…", Alvin whines against the mattress, his sweated forehead resting on it, and he uses one of his hands to grab his member to begin to stroke it with a desperate pace "oh god…keep going like that…!"

"Fuck…"

Alvin can't avoid exhaling a laugh because it's the first time that he has heard Gaius say that word, and he is about to tease Gaius for it when suddenly Gaius pushes out of him completely, and although Alvin is about to curse for the unpleasant empty feeling Gaius doesn't give him the opportunity, because in just a second Alvin finds himself with his back against the bed again and Gaius over him, kissing him passionately while entering him one last time.

"Let me guess…_aah_…", Alvin says with a smile, "do you want to see my face when…oh yes _there_…!"

Alvin's hands fly to grab Gaius' lower back, piercing his skin when Gaius keeps assaulting his abused spot over and over, and making Gaius groan against his lips just before using one of his hands to stroke Alvin's member.

"Alvin…ngh…", Gaius whispers against his lips, "Alvin, I love you…"

Alvin manages to smile again between labored pants, kissing Gaius intensely.

"Me too, Erston…_ah_…me too…_ngh_…oh, _god_, coming…"

And then, with the next thrust, Alvin reaches his second climax of the night, all his body arching against Gaius' warm body, his release dirtying both of their stomachs, and Alvin doesn't know if Gaius was already at his limit or the fact that he moans loudly the king's true name has something to do with Gaius coming as well with a deep groan, all his body shaking from the sensation before almost falling over Alvin, who uses both of his arms to surround Gaius in a tight embrace.

For almost half a minute they don't say anything, their heavy and fast breathings resounding in the room, and after that time Gaius incorporates just a little to be able to look at Alvin.

"God…", Alvin exhales, his heart still beating furiously, "oh god, it's been…"

"Tiring"

Alvin burst out laughing when hearing Gaius say that word with such a breathless tone.

"I was going to say something like 'amazing' or 'incredible', but yeah, you have a point your Majesty", Alvin says between laughs, "I warned you that I wasn't going to let you rest"

"And you haven't lied", Gaius comments making Alvin laugh again. The king lies on the bed next to him, his sculpted chest going up and down still a little faster than usual, "but don't misinterpret me, I've really enjoyed it", he adds with a smile.

"I know", Alvin says smirking, "it's the first time that I've heard you say 'fuck'"

Gaius' eyes open wide.

"Have I said that?"

Alvin laughs again when seeing Gaius completely confused.

"Oh, yes, your Majesty, you have", he kisses Gaius playfully, "I love to see that I make you lose control so much that you don't even remember what you say"

Gaius chuckles.

"Yes, you have quite a talent in making me behave in weird ways", Gaius comments casually.

"Hey, they are not 'weird': they are fucking hot", Alvin replies, causing the king to chuckle again before leaning forward to kiss him softly.

After cleaning themselves up they lie on the bed again, Gaius facing up and Alvin curled against him, using one of his hands to begin to trace Gaius' tattooed chest absently while Gaius caresses his messy hair tenderly.

"Umh…", Alvin says after some moments with hesitation, "I know that I'm going to sound like a damn perverted but…after we rest a little…", Alvin gulps and looks at Gaius expectantly, "can I do you?"

Gaius smiles, and Alvin frowns confused when detecting some guiltiness on it.

"I would like that, but…", Gaius averts his eyes, "you must know that it's probably that after doing it one more time I won't be able to make us recover again"

"Okay, and?", Alvin asks, still not understanding Gaius' expression.

"Well, umh…", Gaius clears his throat, "I just tell you because maybe knowing that you prefer that our last time with me in this form would be with me being in charge"

Alvin exhales a sigh full of patience.

"Gaius…you sometimes are an idiot", Gaius' eyes open wide, and he is about to ask when Alvin stops him from doing so while climbing on the top of him and kissing him, "damn, why would I prefer you to be in charge again? Or is it an excuse because you don't want me to…?"

"It's not that", Gaius says immediately, and after gulping he speaks again, a light blush on his face, "I…I really enjoyed the last time, and I really want you to take control again, but I was mistaken when I promised you before that I'd be able to recover you all the times you wanted so…"

Gaius' sentence ends with an 'ouch' when Alvin flicks his forehead.

"And who do you think is the one to blame for that?", Alvin says with a smile, "I've made you fuck me with all your new power, or have you already forgotten it?"

"Do you have to put it so bluntly?", Gaius asks, and Alvin nods without any shame as an answer.

"Yep, that's for blaming you stupidly after having given me such a fantastic birthday present. And for suggesting that I don't want to fuck you with all my might right now", Alvin says kissing Gaius playfully, making the king finally smile with resignation when hearing the last sentence.

"Alright, I've understood it, you can stop teasing me", Gaius comments, making Alvin laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, but before you haven't complained when I've spoken like that", Gaius half-closes his eyes but that only makes Alvin smirk wider, "and in fact you've liked it for the way you almost break my bed"

"…Now I'm regretting not having done it to force you to pay for a new one"

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius' reply.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything more", Alvin says with a conciliatory tone before leaning down to kiss Gaius, and although it was going to be a short kiss Alvin finds himself gasping from surprise when Gaius suddenly intensifies it, the previous feeling of something traversing by his body assaulting him again.

"How do you feel?", Gaius asks when they separate, and Alvin can't avoid smiling widely when feeling completely refreshed.

"Ready to make you curse at least one more time", Alvin says with a sensual tone while beginning to play with Gaius' ear, making the king chuckle.

"I thought that we were going to rest a little", Gaius comments with amusement just before exhaling a soft gasp when Alvin licks his ear slowly.

"Do you want to rest more?", Alvin asks with a casual tone, nipping softly Gaius' earlobe before beginning to lick down until being teasing Gaius' neck, and he smirks when Gaius turns his head to the opposite side exposing more his neck at the same time that one of his hands settles on his hair, "okay, I'll take it as a 'no'"

Without preamble Alvin bites the new exposed flesh with eagerness, making Gaius exhale another gasp while incrementing more the grip on Alvin's hair, that action causing Alvin to suck Gaius' neck harder, until the point of leaving a dark mark on it, but Gaius didn't seem to matter. In fact, for the way he was unconsciously pushing Alvin's head against his neck it seemed that this night the king wanted it a little rougher than usual…and god, Alvin was getting already hard just with that thought.

After abusing the left side of Gaius' neck, Alvin incorporates ready to attack the other one, but when he is about to do so he freezes in place when looking down, because damn it, to have Gaius under him, in his final form, breathing fast and heavy in a way that makes his now tattooed chest move up and down steadily, and looking up at him with eyes full of desire and expectation were too much. Fuck. In that form Gaius was able to kill a man with just one strike, but there he was, letting Alvin do anything he wanted, letting him have the complete control…and damn, that was hot. Really hot...

Alvin comes back to reality when hearing Gaius clear his throat, and when he focuses again he realizes that the king is smiling at him with amusement.

"Oh, you're again with me?", Gaius comments with an ironic tone that makes Alvin glare at him.

"Shut up", he snaps kissing Gaius hard, trying to ignore the fact that Gaius is smiling against his lips.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'm happy to make you unable to react…"

"I've said shut up, idiot", Alvin says again, but when Gaius laughs he can't avoid to smile as well before capturing Gaius' lips again.

"Can I make you a question?", Alvin says after they separate, and when Gaius nods he speaks again, "you've said that this is going to probably be the last time that we can do it but…do you think that you have enough power to recover one of us again?"

Gaius thinks for a moment.

"Yes, I think that I have enough mana for that…", Gaius frowns confused seeing the smirk on Alvin's face, but before he can ask Alvin has already incorporated and has begun to search for something around the bed.

"Where have I…?", Alvin looks then at the floor, "aha! Found it"

Without leaving the bed Alvin approaches the border to grab something from the floor, and when he approaches Gaius again the king's eyebrows raise in surprise when seeing the bottle of lube on Alvin's hand.

"Umh…are you planning to use it already?", Gaius asks hesitantly, causing Alvin to nod, the satisfied smile still on his face. Oh man. He was going to enjoy _and_ to make Gaius enjoy so damn much.

"Yeah, I'm going to use it but not in the way you think", Alvin says with a wink, and when he sees that Gaius is opening his mouth to ask again he approaches his mouth to his ear to whisper, "try not to move too much right now, okay?"

Alvin ends the sentence with a soft nip that causes Gaius to suffer a little shiver. Then, he incorporates and confirms satisfied that despite Gaius' confused face he has obeyed him and isn't moving at all. Perfect.

"I'm going to unbutton this, okay?", Alvin warns leaving the bottle of lube momentarily next to him to grab the golden and red clasp of Gaius' upper clothes.

Gaius raises an eyebrow questioningly, but seeing that Alvin has no intention to speak yet he ends nodding, indicating Alvin to continue. After unbuttoning the clasp, Alvin opens more the clothes until Gaius' chest is completely exposed. Maybe it would be easier to remove the cloth directly but he really loved how Gaius looked in those. Besides, like that he had already all the skin he wanted at full display.

"Okay, one last thing: Gaius, can you throw back a little your head?"

Again, Gaius waits a little waiting for Alvin to say something else but when seeing that it's not going to happen he complies.

"Like this?", he asks, and Alvin can't avoid a little smile when hearing a hint of impatient on his voice.

"Yes, like that. Is it uncomfortable?"

Gaius shakes his head a little.

"No…although I can barely see you in this position…"

Alvin smirks before finally opening the bottle of lube.

"Okay…", Alvin puts himself comfortably, securing his legs on either side of Gaius' hips and resting one of his hands on Gaius' shoulder, "…now, Gaius…", Alvin approaches his mouth to one of Gaius' ear again, licking it softly before whispering again, "…don't move and enjoy"

Gaius' protest is cut with a surprised gasp when Alvin begins to pour the liquid over Gaius' neck, tracing the pointed tattoos that are adorning it with care, trying not to get out the pattern that they were forming.

"Alvin, what…?"

"I'll give you a hint, your Majesty", Alvin says playfully, "remember when I've said before that the lube was strawberry savored? Well, that means…", Alvin gives a long lick, drawing with his tongue one of the pointed marks, making Gaius groan from surprise and appreciation, "…that it's completely edible. So…", Alvin repeats the action with other mark, this time adding a soft suck at the end, just under Gaius' jaw, that action causing the king to grab the sheets under him with force, "…can you guess now what I'm planning to do…_Erston_?"

However, Gaius' answer doesn't come, since now Alvin was making sure to remove all the poured liquid from the tattoo, coinciding that the place that he was caressing right now was Gaius' most sensitive spot and consequently the king couldn't do much more than groan as a response of Alvin's sucks.

"Alvin…_damn_…"

"Already?", Alvin teases depositing a last nip on Gaius' abused neck, "come on, Gaius: I've just begun…"

After some moment, Alvin has already traced all the marks on Gaius' neck, and consequently he allows Gaius to regain his original position, and when seeing the way Gaius' eyes are shining he can feel his cock twitching from excitement. Oh god. And he hadn't reached the most sensitive parts…

"I suppose that I can't move yet, right?", Gaius asks, and although he tries to use a neutral tone his voice is deeper than usual, way deeper, causing Alvin to suffer a shiver.

"I haven't finished", Alvin says with a smirk, "but if it's too much for you to stand it…"

Alvin was expecting Gaius half-closing his eyes, but instead of that he is surprised when the king returns the smirk.

"Too much?", he simply says, and Alvin can't avoid be him the one in half-closing his eyes when hearing Gaius' unimpressed tone, and although Alvin knew that Gaius was teasing him on purpose he couldn't help to 'fall' into the provocation. It was just too fun.

"Oh…", Alvin says looking at Gaius directly, "so are you suggesting that I'm not able to push you to the limit?"

And damn it, the way the bastard shrugs with a challenging smile shouldn't turn him on that much.

"I only say that it's way too soon to make me curse for real", he says in a casual tone that clearly contrasts with the way he is looking at Alvin right now.

Alvin licks his own lips once, and then slowly he approaches Gaius' face until their lips are brushing.

"Let's see about that…_your Majesty_"

Alvin ends the challenge with a hard kiss that makes the both of them hum in appreciation, tongues meeting desperately and teeth almost connecting, and when Alvin finally separates he smiles satisfied when seeing the king's chest going up a little faster than before.

"Calm down, Erston…", he says a little more breathless that he would have liked while opening the lube again, "…you don't have to move, remember?"

The next place that Alvin chooses is Gaius' collarbone, and although that zone was less sensitive than the neck by then Alvin knew how to combine the movements of his tongue with the nips of his teeth to cause Gaius' breath hitched.

Besides, Alvin made sure to take his time on the both sides of Gaius' collarbone, because that way when he began to travel down towards Gaius' pectorals the king could barely hide his impatient and had begun to unconsciously arch his chest towards Alvin's mouth, and when Alvin's mouth finally close around one of the king's nipples to suck it enthusiastically, Gaius exhaled a loud groan, all his body trembling.

Alvin smiles satisfied without stopping the movement of his tongue, savoring the strawberry taste of the little bud, licking it as if it was his favorite candy to cause the king to moan again. It seemed that all his previous teasing had caused Gaius to be even more sensitive than usual.

"Alvin…_ngh_…please…the other…"

Alvin stares up at Gaius in disbelief. Fuck, Gaius had to be really turned on to be asking directly, and of course he wasn't going to waste the opportunity, so he immediately complies, moving rapidly to Gaius' other nipple to give him the same caressing that the other one.

"_Yes_…ah…_Alvin_…"

Alvin moans when hearing his name spelled in such a tone, feeling Gaius' hardness just against his own. Fuck. If things kept going like that Gaius was not going to be the only one in having problems holding back. He better speed up things a little.

After leaving Gaius' hard nipple, Alvin immediately settles his attention on Gaius' hips, the last visible place which was adorned with dark marks, although for the design it seemed that the tattoos didn't end there. Alvin smirks. _Okay, your Majesty: let's hear how much you are able to curse._

"I'm going to lower your pants, okay?"

Gaius looks at him through half lidded eyes and nods shakily, making Alvin's cock twitch again. Oh god, he loved how much Gaius was wanting all that now.

Since Gaius had already removed before the red belt from his pants Alvin could lower them without any problem, and when Gaius' lower half were exposed Alvin licked his lips again when realizing that Gaius' tattoos went from his hips until his inner thighs. Oh yes.

"Maybe this feels a little colder than before", Alvin warns, and when confirming that Gaius has nodded again he pours the lube, and as he was expecting Gaius exhales a gasp of surprise when the liquid reach his inner thighs.

"Well, then…", Alvin situates over Gaius hip, a sensual smile on his face when he looks up at Gaius to see him looking down at him with barely repressed expectation, "…I'll resume my meal"

Alvin licks Gaius' hips, and although he wasn't sure if Gaius was ticklish in that zone he confirms that he was mistaken when Gaius' response is to shudder instead of laughing. Alvin smiles against Gaius' skin. Damn, he had always thought that he was the most sensitive of both but now he knew that they were the same.

"Alvin…", Gaius calls his name with a hurried voice just when Alvin is beginning to travel down, "I…maybe we should stop here…"

Alvin frowns confused and looks at Gaius.

"Why?"

"If…", Gaius clears his throat, "if you keep going right now I'm sure that I'll finish, and I would prefer to do it when you…"

Gaius' sentence is cut when Alvin removes completely his pants suddenly, and when, without averting his eyes from him, Alvin forces Gaius' legs to be flexed and opened, Gaius' breath hitches violently.

"Alvin…", Gaius manages to say, "Alvin, seriously, please, don't…_aah_…!"

Gaius throws his head backwards when Alvin' mouth lands into his inner thigh and begins to suck at the soft flesh hungrily.

"Sorry, Gaius, but…", Alvin says grabbing softly the skin between his teeth, "…why do you think that I've asked you before…", Alvin changes to the other thigh to repeat his actions, his tongue rotating fast and confident causing Gaius' leg to tremble, "…if you could recover one of us _twice_?"

"Ngh…_damn_…Alvin…!", Gaius exhales breathlessly, incorporating to be leaning on his forearms, and Alvin's heart skips a beat when seeing the aroused expression on Gaius' face.

"You're going to come now", Alvin says seductively just before situating his face just above Gaius' member, who was curving against Gaius' abs perfectly erected, "…and later, I'll make sure to make you come again"

And before Gaius could protest anymore Alvin gives a long lick from base to tip, remaining there to remove all the precum and causing one of Gaius' hands fly to grab his hair, and Alvin smirks when Gaius begins to push his head against his member encouraging him to take him in.

"For not wanting this…", Alvin purrs kissing softly the tip and using his teeth to grasp lightly the side of Gaius' member in his favorite way, "your actions are clearly saying the contrary…"

Alvin ends the sentence swallowing Gaius' member completely before beginning to move his head up and down, causing the grip of his hair to increment while Gaius grunts loudly.

"_Ah_…Alvin…ngh…_fuck_…"

Alvin can't avoid exhale a moan that causes a vibration around Gaius' member when hearing that word coming from Gaius' mouth again. Damn, he would like to enjoy a little more Gaius' hot moans but he knew that he won't last enough if he continued for much more time, so he decides to move his head up and down with all he has, making sure to press his tongue against Gaius' slit, since that action has proved to be very useful to make Gaius be a mess.

"Alvin…_damn_…Alvin, I'm…!"

And then, after some more fast bobs of Alvin's head, Gaius finishes against Alvin's mouth, and he has time to see the blissed expression that adorns momentarily the king's face before lying down completely into the mattress with a rather fast breathing.

"Well…", Alvin says after cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, climbing over Gaius' again to be staring at the king, whose eyes seemed about to close, "we are tied in orgasms now, your Majesty"

Gaius exhales a soft chuckle before grabbing Alvin's face with his both hands to make him lean down to share a sloppy but tender kiss.

"You're too stubborn, you know that?", Gaius says breathless, making Alvin smile charmingly.

"Yeah, I know, but you seem to have liked my stubbornness quite a lot", he replies teasingly, causing Gaius to smile with defeat.

"I can't deny that", he admits kissing Alvin again, and then he looks at him with guiltiness, "but it's not fair: it's your birthday, so you should be the one in enjoying the mos…"

Alvin grabs one of Gaius' hands forcibly to place it just over his member, still half erected, and he is internally proud of being able to keep his face imperturbable instead of showing the pleasure that he was feeling for having Gaius' warm hand over his crotch.

"Idiot, I am enjoying this", Alvin snaps biting briefly as a punishment Gaius' too oversensitive neck, "or do you think that you are the only one in loving the other one's moans _and_ curses?"

Alvin exhales a laugh when seeing Gaius blushing lightly with the last part of his sentence.

"You curse way more than me", Gaius almost snaps, making Alvin laugh again.

"That's something normal, your Majesty, but…", Alvin leans forward until their noses touch, "…to make the king of Rieze Maxia, normally so imperturbable, being so aroused to the point of cursing is something that I can't avoid to enjoy _greatly_"

Gaius exhales a resigned sigh.

"I think that you'd be used by now to the fact that with you I can't remain imperturbable", Gaius comments.

"Yeah, well", Alvin says, "but sometimes I still find difficult to believe having such a luck…"

Alvin shuts up when realizing what he had just said, and when looking at Gaius and seeing the way he is smiling he knows that he has noticed his embarrassment. Fuck…

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but…", Gaius smiles teasingly, "it's just me of have you just said something sapp…?"

"Shut up"

Alvin tries to stop Gaius' laugh with a hard kiss but to his surprise Gaius avoids him and makes them change positions with an incredibly speed, pinning him down on the bed. Damn, it seemed that the king has recovered while they were talking…and okay, when Gaius is the one to initiate a long and intense kiss Alvin confirms that yeah, he is completely recovered for the way his tongue invades his mouth as if it was ready to steal his breath away.

"Umh…just to be sure, _I'm_ the one topping now, right?", Alvin asks hesitantly, making Gaius laugh against his lips.

"Only if you want", Gaius replies with amusement.

Alvin smirks at the same time that makes one of his hands descend from Gaius' back slowly until being teasing grabbing his ass with intent, making Gaius exhale a soft gasp of anticipation.

"Yes, I want…although…", Alvin begins to tease Gaius' entrance while doing a soft circular movement around it, and his smirks widens when feeling the muscle beginning to twitch, "…I'm not the only one wanting this, _right_?"

Alvin ends the sentence introducing his finger completely, and damn, he was never going to get tired of Gaius' expression when he did that: with his eyes shut closed contrasting with his mouth half-opened and exhaling deep groans of arousal.

"_Oh_…", Alvin comments with surprise and satisfaction when seeing how easy his fingers slips in and out , "it seems that someone has spent a good time preparing himself…", Alvin raises his head to be able to grab Gaius' earlobe between his teeth, "…and that is really hot, you know?"

Alvin adds the second finger at the same time that bites Gaius' ear, causing the king suffer a complete shudder while exhaling a needy groan, his hips beginning to thrust back against Alvin's fingers with vigor.

"Alvin…_ah_…another…"

Alvin is about to comply but just at the last second an idea comes to his mind.

"Okay, but turn around, it would be easier that way", Alvin says, and he doesn't know how Gaius doesn't see that he is lying. It seemed that during sex he was still able to fool him.

"Like this?", Gaius asks with a slight hesitant tone, and Alvin has to suppress an aroused sigh when seeing Gaius' perfect ass just in front of him.

"Yeah, perfect", Alvin says incorporating to lean his back against the headboard to be able to grab Gaius' ass more comfortably, "okay, tell me if it hurts…"

"Don't worry. I've already rather prepared so…_a-aah_…what…_Alvin_…!"

Gaius' body arches from a mix of surprise and pleasure, and Alvin manages not to laugh when seeing Gaius' reaction, keeping using his tongue to end tracing the soft contour of Gaius' entrance.

"What?", Alvin asks with innocence, adding again two fingers to scissor softly that tight cavity to be able to introduce his tongue, causing Gaius to groan again, all the muscles of his powerful back tensing erotically, "don't tell me that you don't like it…"

"L-liar…", Gaius exhales with an accusing tone, but his hips had begun to unconsciously move against Alvin's mouth trying to take his tongue deeper.

"You haven't answered…", Alvin teases, biting playfully one of Gaius' buttocks before adding his tongue again at the same time that he curls his fingers, successfully grasping Gaius' prostrate.

"Alvin…ngh…_there_…"

Alvin moans against Gaius' flesh, his nails digging on the king's firm ass in an attempt to keep pleasuring Gaius with fingers and tongue instead of doing what his body was crying to do: to bury into Gaius with all he had…

However, it seemed that he wasn't the only one in being about to lose control, because just when Alvin thinks that he can't stand the need of being inside Gaius any longer the king suddenly reaches back to stop Alvin's hand, and before Alvin could ask anything Gaius turns around again and practically devours his mouth with feral hunger.

"Lie down", Gaius orders with a thick voice, and he uses such a commanding tone that Alvin obeys automatically, and although he tries to ask Gaius again what it's going on his words die on his throat when Gaius grabs his member and without averting his eyes from him he begins to lower down over his cock, the sudden tight feeling making Alvin almost close his eyes, his hands settling over Gaius thighs.

"Ooh fuck…_ah_…Gaius, be careful with…_oh shit_…!"

Alvin's nails pierce Gaius' thighs when the king begins to move up and down with an incredibly speed, and although the overwhelming heat is making Alvin want to close his eyes to surround to the pleasure he forces him not to do so because he wanted to burn into his memories that image: Gaius, riding him with abandon using the form that he had seen so many times in his dreams, with his purple eyes full of desire and need, with his beautiful black hair pushed backwards letting Alvin see all his handsome face, with his chest exposed and shining and still wet from Alvin's previous licks moving up and down for Gaius' labored breathing, with his warm hands over Alvin's crisped ones making him remember that all that was real, that this time it wasn't a dream.

"Gaius…oh fuck…", Alvin flex his legs and begins to thrust up trying to follow Gaius' moves, but damn, he couldn't keep his rhythm, it was just too fast, too powerful, too good…oh fuck, theoretically he was the one on top right now but with the way he was moaning and calling Gaius' name it seemed just the other way around.

"Gaius…_ah_...Gaius, swift a little to your left…"

Gaius does as he says, and as Alvin was expecting the next time that Gaius impales down his hands grab Alvin's ones with force as an aroused loud grunt escapes from his mouth, the king's body arching sexily while speeding up even more his rides. Alvin smiles with satisfaction. Maybe he couldn't keep Gaius' rhythm but he could remember perfectly where his sweat spot was.

"Alvin…", Gaius groans over him, his fast movements up and down making the bed creak so much that they have to speak louder to be able to hear the other one, "Alvin…I'm…"

"Me too…", Alvin uses one of his hands to begin to stroke Gaius' member with the fastest rhythm he can use, "…_ah_…god, I love you Erston…"

Gaus smiles down at him, his eyes shining this time with a different light, the light that always made Alvin's heart beat faster.

"I love you, Alvin…_ah_…so much…_ngh…_ oh Alvin I'm…"

It only takes Alvin a couple of more pumps to make Gaius come, the powerful spasm that Gaius suffers when reaching his final climax making Alvin reach it as well, his toes curling against the mattress and all his body arching up.

They both spend some moments without moving, trying to calm down their fast breathings, and then suddenly, Alvin has time to open his eyes in time to see how Gaius' aura begins to disappear, the tattoos that were adorning his body vanishing slowly, together with the upper unbuttoned cloth that he was still wearing, and when finally Gaius regains his usual form, tiredness seems to reach him and he is about to fall over Alvin, who immediately uses his hands to sustain Gaius by the shoulders.

"Careful, your Majesty", he says with an affectionate tone, making Gaius smile at the same time that he lies next to Alvin.

"My apologies", he says, "I thought that maybe I had enough power for another round but…"

Alvin shuts him up with a soft kiss.

"I think that we've had more than enough for tonight"

Gaius raises his eyebrows feigning surprise.

"Oh? So I've been able to satisfy the needs of the too-horny-man?"

Alvin rolls his eyes.

"You're not going to forget that appellative, right?"

"No"

They both laugh, still a little breathlessly.

"Oh man…", Alvin exhales after they have cleaned up again, "…well, just so you know: this has been the best birthday present that I've ever had"

And then Alvin is surprised when Gaius smiles at him widely.

"I haven't given you all the presents yet"

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised when Gaius suddenly stands up. The king begins to search something inside his normal clothes and when he comes back to the bed again there is a little box on his hands.

"I was expecting something bigger since you're a king and you can waste a bunch of money", Alvin comments playfully while accepting the little box.

"I'll take note of that for future presents", Gaius comments with the same tone, making Alvin chuckle softly.

Alvin retires the envelope of the box, and when he sees the form of it his breath hitches. That box…was the typical box which had a ring on it.

He looks at Gaius utterly confused, and he is about to ask but Gaius is faster and signals towards the present indicating Alvin to open it so he does as the king says, and when he finally opens it he discovers that he was right: there was a ring inside, a beautiful golden ring with little red jewels adorning it, and for its size it was obvious that it had belonged to a woman.

"My mother gave me this ring", Gaius explains when seeing Alvin's confused expression, "I supposedly had to give it to the woman who I marry one day"

Alvin gulps.

"Gaius, I…"

"Alvin", Gaius grabs Alvin's hand and kisses his palm softly, causing Alvin to gulp again, "when I said that I hoped to marry you one day I was serious. However, as things are at Rieze Maxia right now it's true that maybe years have to pass for that to be possible. However, I want you to know that no matter how time I have to wait: this ring is yours, and no person other than you is going to have it, because you are the only one with who I want to spend the rest of my life"

Alvin takes a deep breath before exhaling a trembling laugh.

"Sorry, but I don't think that I can wear it: it's too small", he manages to tease, making Gaius smile at him tenderly before kissing him, and damn, Alvin could feel such love in that gesture that he couldn't avoid a lump from forming.

"So…", Gaius says when they separate, "do you accept it?"

Alvin nods.

"Thank you, Erston…but I prefer not to have it yet", Alvin says offering Gaius the ring back, "so keep it with you until the day you can offer it to me for real"

Gaius chuckles and nods, accepting the ring back.

"Alright then", Gaius says with a smile, and then Alvin is surprised when Gaius averts his eyes, "my apologies, I haven't given you something as good as your old ship but…"

"Asshole", Alvin snaps kissing Gaius hard, "don't you dare to compare", he grabs one of Gaius' hands to press it against his accelerated heart, "I love your present"

Gaius smiles relieved and hugs Alvin.

"God, I love you, Alvin"

Alvin smiles against Gaius' shoulder, returning the hug tightly.

"I love you, Erston"

They spend almost a minute in silence, only enjoying the warm of the other one's body, and when they finally separate both of them can barely keep opened their eyes because of the tiredness, so without bothering to put the pajamas on they crawl under the blankets and lie down, embraced. Alvin falls asleep almost immediately. However, before that he is able to feel Gaius' lips against his forehead whispering a soft 'Good night, Alvin', making him smile. He knows that when he wakes up that stupid smile is going to keep being in his face, but he couldn't care less, because right now he couldn't feel happier and more secure surrounded by the king's strong arms, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**I've managed to update almost as always because I've changed a little the structure of the chapter that I had originally in mind, so at the end I've only focused on Alvin's birthday :) Hope you've liked the (rather shameless smutty) chapter xD As always, feel free to leave whatever feedback that you consider and thanks you so much to the ones who keep following this story ^^**  
**From now on, probably it will take me more to update because I've just found a new job and consequently I'm going to be busier than usual, although I'll try to update at least once a month ;)**


	28. Moving out

As I said in the final notes of the previous chapter right now I'm really busy besides having begun another fanfic (feel free to read it if you feel like it :P), so from now on the updates will be shorter, sorry in advance -.- Still, I'll keep updating every time I can (as long as inspiration keeps being on my side xD).

**Warning**: brief **M** scene

* * *

**_Remaining debt: _**9.000.000 galds

Gaius' body arches from the bed when Alvin's two fingers grasp finally that spot inside him, one of his hands pressing unconsciously Alvin's head towards his completely hard member encouraging him to take him deeper in his mouth, the other hand grabbing the already messed sheets with almost desperation.

"…Aah…_Alvin_…!"

Alvin's only answer is to move his tongue with even more eagerness around Gaius' shaft while incrementing the speed of his fingers, spreading them in order to loose Gaius a little more, although for the way the king was rocking back against his digits it seemed that he was more than ready and willing, and god, that was a huge turn on for him.

"Erston…", Alvin exhales with a hoarse voice letting go his member with a last long lick that goes from bottom to tip, making Gaius groan appreciatively, "can I…?"

Gaius nods rapidly.

"Yes, Alvin, please…"

Alvin can feel his heart skip a beat when hearing the plea in Gaius' voice, and without being able to hold back anymore he takes with trembling hands the lube that was just next to him, and after spreading a good amount over his painfully erected cock he leans over Gaius, separating his legs almost forcibly to push into that awesome heat.

"_Nngh_…!", Gaius groans when Alvin begins to move with abandon, fixing his half-lidded purple eyes into Alvin's shining ones, his hands digging on Alvin's wrists, "… Alvin…_Alvin_…!"

Alvin moans leaning forward to plunge his tongue into Gaius' half-opened mouth, his teeth biting Gaius' bruised lips with lust.

"Damn, Erston…", he exhales, his laboured breathing mixing with Gaius' one, "if you keep saying my name like that…_ah_…this will end too soon…"

Gaius manages to show a partly apologetic smile against Alvin's mouth.

"M-my apologies…_ah_…I can't help it"

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius' always polite tone.

"It's good, hah?", he says with a sensual smirk, deciding to change at that moment the angle of his thrusts to begin to hit Gaius' prostrate, making the king arch his body again while beginning to move his hips down to meet Alvin's slams.

"_Yes_…!", Alvin bites his bottom lip when Gaius groans loudly without any kind of shame, and when the king decides to grab his own member to stroke it with the same fast pace that Alvin was now using this one has to regain all his self-control to not to come when seeing that extremely sexy image under him, "A-Alvin…_ngh_…I can't…"

Alvin kisses Gaius again open-mouthed and messily, speeding even more the pace and causing Gaius to moan again during the deep kiss.

"Me neither…", Alvin answers with a broken voice while feeling his movements become erratic and losing rhythm, the incredibly heat being almost unbearable in his stomach by then, "…damn, Erston, _coming_…!"

With a loud moan Alvin finishes, Gaius following after him just a couple of seconds later, their breathless pants being the only thing that can be heard in the room.

"Well…", Alvin manages to say after some moments, once he has regained enough air to speak, "for a second round it hasn't been too bad"

Gaius exhales a soft laugh while forcing Alvin's head down to share a tender kiss, the previous wild passion finally disappearing.

"No, it hasn't been bad at all", Gaius says with a smile, "and I have to say that it's probably been the best farewell that I've ever had"

Alvin laughs.

"It's been a pleasure, your Majesty", he says jokingly before kissing Gaius again.

After cleaning themselves they crawl under the sheets again, trying to finally go to sleep. The next day Gaius had to come back to Rieze Maxia, and since he had estimated that it was going to pass quite a time before they could see each other again they had decided to spend the night together, a night that resulted in two rounds of rather wild sex.

"Oh man, I think that I'm going to sleep rather well tonight", Alvin exhales without being able to hide the satisfaction on his voice, while remembering how good the first round had been as well, with his head buried into the pillow and Gaius pounding into him from behind with all his might. Alvin suffers a shudder. Damn, he wouldn't mind to have more nights like this.

Gaius laughs when seeing the idiotic expression of his boyfriend, turning to his side to embrace him tenderly.

"It's been a good idea to spend the night at the inn", he comments with amusement.

"A _great_ idea", Alvin rectifies, "I think that this time Balan would have kicked us out for sure"

They both laugh while imagining the scene, and after a little pause Alvin speaks again.

"Erston…I've been thinking…", Alvin glares at Gaius when this one shows a pretended surprised expression on his face, "ha ha ha"

Gaius chuckles and kisses Alvin on the cheek.

"It was a joke", he says nudging his nose against Alvin's one, "continue"

Alvin exhales on purpose an exaggerated sigh that makes Gaius chuckle again before speaking.

"I'm going to begin to look for a flat, and the moment I find it I'll move out from Balan's apartment"

Gaius blinks a couple of times, completely surprised.

"Are you serious?"

Alvin nods without hesitation.

"Yeah, I am. I commented it with Leia and Balan a month or so ago, and although they both didn't like the idea at all I think it's the better solution. After all, they are together now and they need their private space"

Gaius nods with understanding.

"Do you want me to help you with the search?"

Alvin shakes his head, a teasing smile on his face.

"Nah, I can manage it. Although I'm afraid that you'll be forced to spend the nights with me until I get used to the cold"

Gaius looks at Alvin with confusion.

"Cold?", he asks, "I thought that you were fine with the weather of Trigleph"

It's Alvin's turn to look at Gaius with confusion.

"And I am", he answers slowly, "it's the weather of Kanbalar what worries me a little"

Gaius' eyes snap completely opened.

"You…are you going to move to Kanbalar?", he asks with a completely astonished voice.

"Well…yeah", Alvin says without understanding at all Gaius' surprise, "I mean, it's obvious that you aren't going to leave the castle since you're the king and all that, so I've thought that the better solution was me moving there. And besides: like this you won't need to use Muzét's power to visit me, and…well…", Alvin clears his throat, "…well, I don't know if it's possible but maybe we can even spend the nights together, since we'll be very near to each other"

Alvin scratches the back of his head, because he wasn't so sure about that last supposition. He looks at Gaius, afraid of finding an apologetic expression that confirmed him that he was right about supposing that it wasn't possible, but to his surprise Gaius was still assimilating the news.

"But what is going to happen to your office in Trigleph?"

"Oh, Marcus will take care of it", Gaius' eyes open even wider, so Alvin continues talking, "I'll keep being the one in charge, of course, but if at some point it's necessary a face-to-face visit he would manage it. Besides…", Alvin smiles happily, "he is incredibly good with economic stuff so he would be a great help"

Alvin is so focused in keeping explaining things that he doesn't realize that Gaius has just gulped, an intense emotion showing in his face.

"And I've talked with Yurgen, and it seems that with all the jobs that we've been doing we can afford to open another office at Kanbalar", Alvin continues, completely unaware of Gaius' expression, "and that would be great for business because having an office at the capital of Auj Oule is going to attract more clients for sure and…"

…And Alvin stops talking then, because at that moment he finds himself pinned on the bed and Gaius straddling him, his purple eyes shining in such a way that it's Alvin turn to gulp, completely mesmerized by Gaius' intensity.

"G-Gaius…?", he asks unsure, but before he could say anything more his mouth is captured in such a searing and passionate kiss that his breath is immediately taken away, his heart beginning to pound in his chest frantically.

"I love you", Gaius says with a low tone that was a perfect mix of love and lust, making Alvin gulp again, "I love you, Alvin"

Alvin stares at Gaius for a couple of seconds before incorporating a little to kiss Gaius again with equal vigour, their tongues connecting desperately eliciting soft moans on the both of them.

"I didn't know that you weren't going to like the idea of me moving out so much", Alvin comments with a satisfied smirk, making Gaius smile as well.

"If I wasn't so tired…", Gaius begins with a voice that makes Alvin suffer a complete shudder, and when Gaius bends down to be teasing Alvin's ear this one's hands fly automatically to grab Gaius' powerful back, already adorned with nails marks from the first round, "…I would show you how much I _love_ it right now"

Gaius' ends the sentence nipping softly Alvin's earlobe, causing this one to exhale a needy gasp against his will.

"That sounds good to me…", he ends saying forcing Gaius' face to be on the same level as his to look him directly in the eyes, "but I'm afraid that neither of us have enough stamina for a third round…_your Majesty_"

Gaius chuckles softly, but the shine on his eyes hasn't disappeared at all, making Alvin bite his bottom lip with barely suppressed desire.

"Yes, it's a pity", Gaius concedes, leaning forward until their lips are almost touching, "…so would you be kind enough to wait until tomorrow?"

Alvin smirks before whispering just in Gaius' ear.

"Of course, your Majesty. Of course"

* * *

**…****Well, you can guess how the next chapter is going to start xD Thanks a lot to the ones who keep reading this fanfic of such an uncommon pair. As always, feel free to leave any feedback that you consider ^^**

**Next update: I hope than in less than a month, fortunately in three-weeks or so ;)**


	29. A great awakening and cousin's talk

**Warning: **brief M scene

* * *

**_Remaining debt_**: 8.500.000 galds

The sound of his mobile's alarm makes Alvin exhale a frustrated grunt the next morning, and after spending some seconds waiting for the irritant sound to magically disappear he ends extending his arm lazily towards the nightstand to finally shut it down.

"It seems that you haven't rested well enough after all"

Alvin smiles and turns to his other side to look at his already awaken boyfriend through half-closed eyes.

"Nah, I've rested well", he replies kissing the king softly, "it's just that the night turned to be more _extenuating_ that it should", he adds with a sleepy-joking tone that makes Gaius chuckle.

"I see", Gaius says kissing Alvin back on the forehead, "my apologies, I'm partly the one to blame for that, so rest a little more while I…"

Gaius' sentence is cut with a rather clumsy but still intense kiss.

"You're not going anywhere", Alvin says with a smirk, "you still owe me a third round, remember?"

Gaius exhales an amused laugh.

"Don't you think that we should wait until you are at least awake?", the king says with a smile, "otherwise I'll feel that I'm taking advantage of you"

"Don't worry, your Majesty", Alvin says nudging with his nose Gaius' one playfully, "you have my permission to completely wake me up with all the naughty things that you can think of"

Alvin laughs when seeing Gaius roll his eyes with patient, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Alright", Gaius ends saying while settling between Alvin's legs, causing the last one to bite his bottom lip with anticipation when seeing the shine of Gaius' purple eyes, "then…", Gaius bends down until being almost touching Alvin's lips with his own, "…I won't hold back"

And certainly, with the way Gaius kisses him next Alvin knows that the king wasn't lying with his last statement, since the only thing he can do is to open his mouth to let Gaius' eager tongue explore his own to his heart content, soft moans escaping his mouth with every movement of that wet muscle inside his cavity.

After some moments Gaius decides that he has ravaged Alvin's mouth enough and he finally stops, a thin string of saliva keeping their mouths connected, and although after that mind-blowing kiss Alvin was expecting Gaius to keep with a desperate rhythm he is surprised to see the king slowly traveling down through his naked chest depositing soft kisses and licks along the way.

"I thought that you weren't going to hold back…", Alvin comments, exhaling at that moment an appreciative gasp when Gaius' tongue begins to caress his nipple, still sensitive from the previous night.

"And I'm not", Gaius answers, his eyes locking up briefly with Alvin's ones before moving to the other nipple to repeat his actions, making Alvin gasp again, "but since last night was rather intense I've thought that a calmer pace would be a better choice"

Alvin chuckles while Gaius keeps traveling down.

"You know that we never manage to keep a calm pace until the…_ah_…!", Alvin's head falls backwards while exhaling an aroused moan, one of his hands flying to grab the pillow with force for the intense heat that invades him when Gaius takes him slowly in his mouth in one go.

"Yes, you're certainly true…", Gaius says with a satisfied voice before taking Alvin's member again with another smooth movement and letting him go again, Alvin's stomach tensing up with every single action, "…but sometimes a calm pace…", Gaius licks the underside of Alvin's member making this one's legs tremble a little, "…can be extremely satisfying"

Gaius begins to bob his head up and down then, following a steady rhythm that was slower than the one he usually used, and although Alvin had initially thought that he was going to miss a faster pace he was mistaken. He didn't know if it was because the two rounds of the previous night had been intense enough and now his body was desiring something calmer, but the truth was that he was feeling extremely good right then and he could feel himself getting close to the orgasm although not even one minute had passed since Gaius begun.

"_Ngh_...Erston..._ah_...Erston, _please_..."

Alvin uses one of his hands to force Gaius' head to stop moving.

"It's too much?", Gaius asks honestly surprised, making Alvin exhale a soft chuckle.

"It seems so", he admits, breathing fast, "and I don't think that I can last much more so...", Alvin opens more his leg, invitingly, and when seeing the way Gaius gulps he knows that he doesn't need to say anything more.

"Okay", the king only whispers with a hoarse voice before bending down over Alvin a little to be able to situate both of Alvin legs over his shoulders, "are you alright?"

Alvin nods rapidly.

"Don't worry, I'm rather flexible", he says with a smile, and to prove it he raises with no effort to kiss Gaius slow and deep, their tongues slipping in the other one's mouth without any shame or content, "...so go ahead, your Majesty", he adds without hiding the need on his voice, making Gaius' eyes shine wantonly.

"As you wish", Gaius says, settling his hands on the mattress at the both sides of Alvin's hips before beginning to enter him slowly, Alvin's body arching from the bed while exhaling a satisfied moan.

"Oh god...", he exhales while Gaius keeps moving inside him, and although he hadn't accelerated since the beginning the long and hard thrusts that he was using were making Alvin shudder every single time, "oh yes Erston..._ah_...!"

Alvin moans loudly when Gaius hits his prostrate, the deep groans that the king exhales every time that his member enters him completely mixing with his own aroused ones.

"Alvin...", Gaius uses one of his hands to grab Alvin's member, beginning to stroke it with a slightly faster rhythm that he was using to push into Alvin again and again, "I love you"

Alvin forces himself to open his eyes, a tender smile showing on his face, a little strained for the effort to not to come yet to keep feeling all that pleasure a little longer.

"You better do", he replies jokingly, settling one of his hands on the back of Gaius' head to force their lips meet again, "I'm going to freeze my ass off just for you, after all"

Gaius laughs against Alvin's mouth.

"I know", the king says while allowing Alvin to wrap his legs against his waist so he could lean over Alvin completely, the king's forearms on either side of Alvin's head, pinning him on the bed with all his warm body, their toned chest now touching every time that he thrusts inside and out of him, "and I love you so much for that"

Alvin's only response to Gaius' passionate words is to embrace the king tightly, his hands grabbing Gaius' back with possessiveness while moving down his hips to take him the deepest he can, making Gaius groan with satisfaction before kissing him with vigour.

"Me too, Erston…", Alvin manages to reply between heated kisses, "I love you too…"

They keep kissing and moving against the other one for some more moments, without speeding up, without stopping for even one second, and when they both reach their climax their mouths are still connected, both of their breathless moans when orgasming mixing together.

"So…", Gaius says with a satisfied smirk, "what did you say about not being able to keep things calm?"

Alvin laughs.

"Okay, I was mistaken", he admits smiling, "but don't get too used to it: I still prefer when you lose control"

"I believe it", Gaius says with a conversational tone, "last night I barely could fulfil your needs with the way you were crying for more again and again"

Alvin's mouth falls completely opened.

"Hey, since when are you able to speak like that without blushing?"

Gaius chuckles, kissing Alvin briefly before finally incorporating.

"It's getting late", he says, and when Alvin half-close his eyes for avoiding the question Gaius adds, "and just so you know I still feel awkward saying things like that but your face right now has been worth to see"

Alvin nods, satisfied with the answer.

"If you feel inclined to dirty-talk me the next time we have sex I'm not going to stop you…"

"_No, thank you_"

Alvin bursts out laughing when hearing Gaius' fast response before finally getting up from the bed as well.

After showering they decided to have breakfast at the inn. They had booked on purpose a double room in order to avoid any possible suspicious about them being together just in case someone recognized Gaius, and consequently they made sure to have a purely professional conversation while eating, although the amusement on their eyes would be quite evident to anyone who knew them well enough.

"Well", Alvin says when they leave the inn, offering his right hand to Gaius, "it's been a pleasure to make business with your, Mr. Outway"

Gaius smiles at him, accepting the hand.

"The pleasure has been mine, Mr. Svent"

They remain like that during a little more time than necessary before releasing hands, and Alvin suppresses a sigh. Just before leaving the room they have kissed long and intensely knowing that they weren't going to be able to do it later, but still he couldn't avoid to regret not being able to act like a normal pair would do.

"Contact me if you need help with the search", Gaius says then, making Alvin nod while smiling.

"Don't worry. I have already someone in mind to ask for advice"

"Oh, really?", Gaius' tone couldn't hide his curiosity, so Alvin continues.

"Yep. And this person knows a lot about you so I'm sure that _her_ opinion would be really useful in order to choose a place of your liking"

The confusion on Gaius' eyes is replaced by understanding, an amused smile appearing on his face.

"I see that you couldn't have chosen anyone more indicated for asking help"

Alvin adopts a pretended offended expression.

"What were you expecting, Mr. Outway? Of course my decisions are always correct. After all...", Alvin dares to show an almost seductive smile, "you chose me to be directly _under_ your command for that reason, right?"

Gaius doesn't change his face but his breath hitches just for a tenth of second, making Alvin's smile grow wider.

"Yes, you're certainly right. Although I'm sure that if you keep improving in that area I feel like you'll even end being the one _over_ me"

Alvin seriously tries not to laugh but at the end his efforts are in vain and he ends laughing openly, Gaius joining him immediately.

"Damn", Alvin says when they have calmed down, his tone slightly frustrated now for the urge that he was feeling to kiss Gaius senselessly, knowing that he couldn't do so, and for the deep sigh that the king exhales Alvin knows that he is feeling the same.

"I assure you that I'll try to finish the sooner I can"

Alvin smiles reassuringly when hearing a hint of apology in Gaius' voice.

"I know. You always do"

After that they finally leave in opposite directions, Gaius towards the station and Alvin towards Balan's apartment, although they can't avoid to turn around once to share one last look. Alvin exhales a sigh. Well, with a little of luck when he finally got an apartment on his own the time of them having to be separated would be much shorter.

With that thought in mind he practically runs towards his cousin apartment, decided to say the news to Balan and Leia since he was planning to go Kanbalar that same afternoon to begin to search.

He arrives in less than five minutes, and when he opens the door he is momentarily surprised to see that Balan is still having breakfast until he remembers that he and Gaius had got up rather early. Mortally early in fact.

"Morning", Alvin says, and he is again surprised when Balan doesn't react to his greeting, and that in fact his cousin's eyes were fixed at some point in the distance, showing that he was completely lost in his thoughts, "Balan?"

Alvin speaks with a slightly worried voice, and this time Balan reacts.

"Oh, good morning Alfred", he says with a smile that seemed a little forced, "how has the night been? Have you let the rest of the customers sleep or…?"

"Ha ha ha", Alvin says while Balan exhales a soft chuckle, "nobody has protested this morning so I suppose that yes, we weren't too noisy"

"Or maybe everyone at the inn was deaf and..."

"Shut up, idiot", Alvin snaps throwing at Balan his scarf, but his cousin dodges the cloth without major problem.

"Do you know when are you going to see him again?", Balan asks then, and this time his tone was serious.

Alvin shrugs.

"One week and half if everything goes according to his schedule. But Gaius has already warned me that it would be probably two weeks. Three in the worst case"

Balan nods to himself.

"What a shit", he says then, making Alvin smile for his sincere words.

"Yeah"

They remain in a comfortable silence, and after hesitating a little Alvin speaks again.

"By the way, is Leia here? There is something that I would like to..."

Alvin shuts up when seeing Balan tensing suddenly. However, before Alvin could ask anything again the door of Leia's room opens with force, and Alvin is surprised when he sees Leia approach the kitchen with her face completely serious and lightly strained, and for the pace she was using it was clear that she would have left the apartment without saying anything if Alvin hadn't been there.

"Oh, you've come back", she says before smiling teasingly, "have you spent a good night?"

Alvin nods.

"Yep. And the beds of that inn don't creak at all, I've been about to ask the innkeeper where he bought them"

Leia laughs when hearing Alvin's words.

"Well, I should be going, I'm already late", Leia winks at Alvin before approaching the door, "see you later"

And then, without even one look towards Balan, Leia leaves the apartment.

There is a brief silence.

"Umh...you have fought, right?"

Balan exhales a sigh while standing up.

"Very perceptive, Alfred"

Alvin follows Balan to the kitchen to see his cousin beginning to wash the dishes.

"And are you going to tell me why?", Alvin asks, leaning against the counter, "I mean, yesterday you were just fine so…"

"Yes, we were", Balan says without looking at Alvin, extremely focused on his task in hand, "but just an hour after you both left towards the inn she received a call from her parents"

Alvin waits a little, and just when he thinks that he is going to have to ask again Balan closes the water tap and turns around, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

"It seems that one of Leia's cousins has just had a baby and the entire family wants to celebrate it. The celebration is tomorrow so her parents have asked her if she could go to Leronde today"

Alvin nods to himself.

"Okay, and…what's the problem?", he asks with confusion.

Balan exhales another sigh.

"The problem is that she wants me to go as well", he says looking at Alvin with a tense frown, "and she wants to announce them that we are together"

Alvin blinks a couple of times, waiting for Balan to continue.

"That's it?", he asks with surprise, and he immediately knows that he shouldn't have said that for the way Balan stares at him, an angry expression on his face.

"'_That's it'_?", he repeats, his tone almost a whisper.

"I-I mean…", Alvin says immediately, trying to erase the murdering intent of his cousin's eyes, "I know that maybe you haven't been together for too long…"

"Of course we haven't", Balan snaps, "we haven't even reached the six months yet"

"But it's evident that you two love each other", Alvin continues, "and that you are happy together so…"

"Okay, try to think as a parent", Balan interrupts him, "suppose that you have a seventeen years old daughter: how the hell would you react if you discovered that she is living with a man who is several years older than her, with the consequent possibility that they are already sleeping together?"

Alvin shrugs.

"Well, I suppose that it would depend of…"

Balan shakes his head.

"No, Alfred, it wouldn't depend of anything", he says, and when seeing that Alvin isn't convinced he speaks again, "would you see normal that Elize began to date Ludger right now?"

Alvin's eyes open wide.

"Well, of course not, but she is just thirteen and he…"

"And what?", Balan says, "you know Ludger, and you know what a good person he is, and I'm sure that if he began to date Elize right now he would give priority to her desires and would do everything to make her happy"

Alvin gulps. Balan was right: Ludger was the second best person (the first one was Jude, of course) that he had ever known, someone who you could blindly trust, and still when thinking in him dating Elize he had automatically thought that it was wrong…

"But as you've said", Balan continues, "he is seven years older than her, so to be with Elize right now would be weird, almost perverted, despite the fact the we both know that Ludger wouldn't ever do anything bad to her", Balan smiles sadly, "I'm thirteen years older than Leia, Alfred. _Thirteen_. Do you really think that her parents are going to see with good eyes my relationship with her?"

Alvin averts his eyes, exhaling a sigh.

"Of course when I've said Leia this she has got angry saying that according to the law with seventeen you aren't a kid anymore, and that besides his parents were really good persons and that they wouldn't put any problem"

Alvin can't avoid a little smile.

"Well, she is right: her mother is a little scary but his father is a saint"

Balan exhales a soft laugh, although his eyebrows were still frowned in concern.

"I know. She has talked me about them. But precisely because they are so good there is a high possibility of them disapproving our relationship, although of course she doesn't want to admit it"

Alvin crosses his arms, lost in thought for a brief moment before speaking.

"Then what do you suggest? To wait more to let them know?"

Balan nods.

"Yes, at least until one year has passed, because looking it from outside four months is a extremely short time to begin to live together with someone"

There is a brief pause.

"You know?", Alvin says suddenly, making Balan look at him with curiosity, "it's true that all what you are saying has perfect sense...but still, I think that Leia is right this time"

Balan frowns again, and when Alvin sees that his cousin is opening his mouth to speak again he immediately continues, not letting him doing so.

"Look, the thirteen gap difference is never going to disappear no matter how much time passes", Alvin says, "and yes, it's probably that at first Leia's parents will be a little shocked with the news..."

"_Probably_?", Balan repeats with sarcasm, making Alvin correct himself.

"Okay, they'll be shocked for sure. But that isn't going to change no matter how much time you wait"

Balan shakes his head.

"It's not the same, Alvin. If we wait until Leia is a little older..."

"It's the same, Balan", Alvin interrupts, "from Leia's parents view, Leia is always going to be their little child. You can wait all the time you want, that fact is not going to change"

Balan exhales a frustrated sigh, indicating Alvin that he has been convinced by his argument.

"Damn...", Balan says while removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Alvin waits a little before speaking again.

"Look, Balan", he says with a soft tone, "it's true that I don't know Leia's parents too much, but what I can assure you is that their first priority is Leia's happiness"

"I know that already", Balan snaps, and Alvin is surprised when hearing his cousin's voice tremble, "and precisely for that I'm scared as hell of going there. What if...", Balan clears his throat, "what if I'm going there and her parents consider that I'm not good enough for her?"

Alvin's eyebrows raises surprised.

"Well, I don't think that their parents think that at all but even if that's the case I don't think that you care much about anyone's opinion"

"Of course not, idiot, if I cared about that I would have never ended being the mad scientist that I am today", Alvin can't avoid a smile when hearing the appellative, "but I _do_ care about Leia, and I'm sure that if her parents said something like that (thing that it's very _very_ probable) she would immediately react, and in the worst case scenario maybe she would end discussing with them, and I don't want her to suffer because of me especially just before her cousin's celebration so..."

"Balan", Alvin's almost shout makes his cousin shut up at once, "that won't happen"

Balan exhales a snort.

"How the hell are you so sure of that?"

"Because as I've said, Leia's parents main priority is Leia's happiness", Alvin smiles, "and they would have to be blind to not to see how damn happy Leia is by your side"

Balan's eyes snap opened before a little blush settles on his cheeks.

"B-but that's an extremely subjective opinion", Balan protests.

"No, it's not", Alvin replies, "if we were talking about you as a person then yeah, it would be a subjective opinion, but we are talking about Leia being happy or not with you. And that it's not subjective at all", Alvin approaches Balan and puts his hands over his cousin's shoulder, the smile still in his face, "because as I've said, even a blind man would see how sickeningly in love both of you are"

Balan exhales a laugh.

"You and your king are not better", he replies, and Alvin is relieved to see that the smile on his cousin's face is finally a real one.

"Okay, let's say that we are tied", Alvin admits, and then in a more serious tone he adds, "but seriously, don't worry about it: I'm sure that everything will go just fine"

Balan exhales a deep sigh and then he nods.

"Damn, I can't believe it: it's the first time that you've given me a good advice"

Alvin's mouth falls opened when hearing his cousin teasing words.

"Hey, that's not true! I suggested you to tell Leia your feelings"

"Well, but at the end it wasn't necessary", Balan comments adjusting his glasses again, using his usual enervating superior tone, "since she was the first one in doing it"

"Thanks to me, jerk", Alvin snaps.

"Umh...I'm not so sure about it...", Balan says with a thoughtful tone that makes Alvin raise his arm to hit him, but before he could do that Balan exhales another laugh and to Alvin's surprise he hugs him, "I was joking, idiot. Thank you, Alfred"

Alvin exhales an exaggerated sigh on purpose while returning the hug.

"Don't worry, later I'll give you my honoraries for acting as a counselor"

Balan laughs again while pushing Alvin away rudely.

"It seems that you haven't lost some of your mercenary habits", he teases.

"Of course not", Alvin says with a proud smile, "they are just sleeping the most part of the time"

Alvin is about to come back to his room when Balan speaks again.

"By the way, why did you want to tell us before?"

"Oh, yeah", he says, and although for a moment he is about to tell Balan about the searching of the apartment at the end he decides to wait until they come back from Leronde, "the next days I'm going to be in Kanbalar. There is something that I have to take care of"

Balan nods, automatically thinking that the cause of the travel was due to Alvin's job.

"With how cold-natured you are I hope the job doesn't take you too much time", Balan comments with a smile, and Alvin laughs internally. Balan was right. It was going to be hard to get used to Kanbalar's temperature, but he was sure he would manage. Eventually.

"Yeah, I hope so", Alvin says simply, and after that he finally goes to his room.

Trying not to make too much noise to not to alert Balan he begins to prepare his suitcase, since he planned to move out the moment he found a place, and when he hears his cousin saying him goodbye to go to his laboratory Alvin finally takes his mobile and makes a call. After a couple of tones a soft voice answers.

"Hey, Karla. It's me, Alvin", he says, "umh...could I ask you for a little favour?"

* * *

**Well, it was rather evident who was going to help Alvin with the search of the apartment :D Hope you've liked the update. Thank you so much to the ones who keep reading this story and commenting, and as always feel free to leave any feedback that you consider ;)**

**Next update: fortunately in three weeks maximum :)**


	30. To Kanbalar

_Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes. I'll correct them the soonest I can :)_

* * *

_**Remaining debt: **_8.500.000 galds

"A-Alvin, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Alvin chuckles. After calling Karla and spending the morning packing up he had lunch with Balan before going to his office to warn Marcus that he was going to be absent for some days, with a rather big possibility that those 'some days' turn out to be 'quite a time', and as he had expected the poor kid has been about to faint from the nervousness when discovering that the office in Trigleph was going to be under his direct responsibility from then on.

"Come on, kid, don't panic", Alvin says patting Marcus' back reassuringly and making him almost trip over, "We've talked about it already and we already decided that you were perfectly able to take care of this"

"W-well, yes, but I thought that you were going to be around here at first just in case I screwed things up…"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh when seeing the mortified expression on his friend.

"Marcus, relax", he says, "seriously, you're going to do it fine: I know how hard you always work so you won't have any problem"

Marcus bites his bottom lip, still uncertain.

"Besides", Alvin adds, "remember the two golden rules that I made you memorize?"

Marcus nods immediately, and now there was a tiny smile on his face.

"_Always_ agree with the client even if he is a complete idiot or if he needs merchandise apparently impossible to obtain and _never_ ask you help for economic stuff"

"Perfect", Alvin says with a wide smile, "as long as you remember that you'll manage it just fine, believe me"

Marcus exhales a soft sigh and nods again, and when he looks at Alvin the last one is happy to see that his new partner seemed a little more confident than before.

"And in any case if something happens don't hesitate in calling me or Yurgen", Alvin adds.

"Alright", Marcus says, and Alvin is surprised when seeing him blush, "a-and…umh…thank you so much for hiring me"

Alvin shakes his head with a dismissive gesture.

"Don't mention it. You helped us a lot when Exodus was about to kill Chancellor Marcia and with Blowdin as well, so we owed you this", Marcus opens his mouth to protest but Alvin continues, "besides, don't thank me yet: you'll soon discover how horrible is to reunite with certain clients so maybe at that moment you regret having accepted this job"

Marcus shakes his head.

"I don't think that they are worse than Exodus' clients", he says, and then with a sadder tone he adds, "at least now I'm sure that no one will ask me to do something as selling information that maybe will end killing someone innocent"

Alvin gulps.

"You still have nightmares?", he asks, because he remembers that in a couple of missions that they had to do together in the past, Marcus usually talked in his sleep whispering things like 'Sorry…I'm sorry…' until Alvin couldn't stand anymore the suffering on his voice and woke him up.

"Less than before", Marcus says, and Alvin's only answer is to grab his shoulder trying to offer him support, and for the way Marcus smiles at him he knows that the kid thought the same as him, that nightmares and remorse were a fair price that people like them had to pay for having chosen the 'easy' path in order to survive.

"I'm not going to lie by promising your that they'll disappear", Alvin ends saying, "but I can assure you that to do things right helps a lot"

Marcus gulps and nods.

"I'll do it right, Alvin. I promise", he says, and when seeing the serious tone that Marcus uses and the determination on his eyes Alvin can't avoid to smile again. That kid was going to do it great. What the hell, he could even end being better in the business than Yurgen and him, and surprisingly that thought that would have usually made him feel the necessity of competing was making him happy. Extremely happy. Damn, he had surely changed in the last year.

"Well, I should be going, kid", Alvin says offering Marcus a hand, "you better have doubled our profits by the next time I come around here"

Marcus exhales a nervous laugh while shaking Alvin's hand.

"I've said that I'd do it right, not that I'd do miracles"

Alvin chuckles while taking a folder with all the things that he was going to need.

"Maybe you're right I'll keep dreaming about that", he says before doing his typical military gesture to say goodbye, "take care, kid"

Marcus nods while smiling.

"You too, Alvin. And good look with your search"

Alvin smiles back

"Thanks, I'll need it"

* * *

Before going towards the station Alvin comes back to Balan's apartment to say them goodbye, but to his surprise when he arrives there was no one at home, just a note on the table of the dining-living room:

'_We'll spend the weekend on Leronde. See you on Monday :)_

_Balan_

_And good luck with your job at Kanbalar, try not to catch a cold! ^^_

_Leia'_

Alvin smiles. It seemed that everything was fine between them again and that his cousin had eventually decided to meet Leia's parents. He only hoped that Leia's mother wouldn't hit poor Balan with too much force (because obviously the possibility of his cousin not being hit was out of the question).

After checking that he had everything that he needed Alvin finally goes towards the station to take the train to Marksburg. The travel was rather short, but since he had to immediately take a boat until Lakutam Seaheaven plus another train to go to Kanbalar by when he arrives he was extremely tired of being sat for such a long time and was desiring to take some fresh air, so when the cold air of the capital of Auj Oule hit him directly on the face he was almost grateful for it. Almost.

Alvin takes his time to unbutton all the buttons of his jacket and rearranges his scarf in order to cover the most part of his skin before looking around, and it only takes him a couple of seconds to see Karla. She was sitting in one of the benches, completely absorbed in one of her books, and consequently she doesn't realize that Alvin has already arrived. In fact she doesn't react either when Alvin approaches her discretely until being sat just next to her, but when he leans a little over her to whisper a soft 'Boo' just on her ear she does finally react by exhaling a high-pitched cry from the surprise.

"You idiot!", she exclaims while Alvin begins to laugh, and although she hits him on the arm with one of her gloved hands when he leans over her again to hug her she immediately responds hugging him back with affection, giving him a rather big kiss on the cheek that causes an old couple that was passing by to whisper a soft '_What a cute couple!_'.

"You've heard that?", Alvin says when they separate, "it seems that I am a suitable partner for both of the Outways brothers"

Karla chuckles before speaking with a dismissive tone.

"My apologies, Alvin, but my standards are a little higher than my brother's ones"

Karla laughs this time when seeing Alvin staring (or better said glaring) at her, although since he was still smiling his apparent offense becomes quite evident.

"Well, since you're going to be stuck with me this weekend I'll forgive that comment", Alvin says with an obliging tone that makes Karla shake his head with an amused smile, expression that was an almost copy to Gaius' one.

"Don't be silly", she says while standing up, "I'm really glad to be able to help both of you"

Alvin shows a grateful smile and stands up as well.

"Even so…", he says while they begin to walk out of the station, "if you are too busy you can just give me a couple of indications and…", Alvin shuts up when seeing the glare that Karla throws at him, "hey, I'm serious, I don't want you to lose your time with…"

"Alvin, you're going to be in my house this two days, so if you don't want me to offer you the most uncomfortable place to sleep you better stop saying absurdities", Karla says in a soft tone that clearly contrasts with her words.

"Okay, okay", Alvin says with a resigned sigh when seeing the way Karla smiles satisfied, "damn, I don't know who is most stubborn: you or your brother"

Karla raises an eyebrow in a provocative gesture that makes her look even prettier if possible.

"Do you _really_ have doubts about that?", she asks with such a confident tone that Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"Forgive me, Miss Outway. It has been a _really_ stupid doubt", he says before enclosing an arm around Karla's shoulders at the same time that she encloses one of hers around his waist, and this time when another couple passes and whispers something as '_Young love is really beautiful_' neither of them can't avoid beginning to laugh.

* * *

Karla's apartment was rather simple but very comfortable as well, and Alvin couldn't avoid to notice with amusement that the decoration that she had chosen was incredibly similar to Gaius' castle. It seemed that their appearance wasn't the only thing that they shared.

"Cute house", Alvin comments while removing his scarf.

"Thank you", she says with a proud smile while removing her red coat as well, "but I'm afraid that I have only one bed, so…"

"Don't worry, the sofa is fine", he immediately says, and then he frowns confused when seeing Karla's surprised face, "what?"

"Well, I was going to suggest to sleep in the same bed", Alvin's mouth falls completely opened when Karla says that with a completely casual tone, "what? Are you planning to assault me while I'm sleeping?", Karla adds with a pretended horrified tone that makes Alvin laugh.

"Of course not, but I had just assumed that I was going to take the sofa and the suggestion has surprised me", he says honestly.

Karla shrugs softly.

"It's the most logical option since my bed is rather big and definitely much more comfortable than the sofa", she says with such a reasonable tone that Alvin can't avoid another laugh.

"If you put it that way yeah, you're right", Alvin concedes, and then with a seductive tone he adds, "besides, my number one rule is never to say no when a beautiful lady asks me to share her bed"

Karla nods thoughtfully.

"I thought that your number one rule was to avoid paperwork whenever you could"

Alvin clicks his tongue.

"I hate when that king goes saying things without my permission", he says with a pretended exasperated tone that makes Karla laugh.

"Come on, let's go prepare something for dinner", she says, "tomorrow we're going to get up early if we want to make the most of the"

"Okay", Alvin says following her rapidly towards the kitchen, "although I insist in preparing the dinner"

Karla looks at him with suspicion.

"Are you suggesting that my cook is not good enough?"

Alvin blinks a couple of times, his expression imperturbable.

"Of course not, my lady, but since you've been kind enough to allow me to stay here it's the least I can do to show you my gratitude"

Karla's gaze keeps being suspicious for a couple of seconds before smiling and patting Alvin's arm affectively.

"Since you've given me such a charming excuse I'll allow you to surprise me with your cooking skills", she ends saying.

"My pleasure, ma'am", Alvin says with a wink, "I won't disappoint you"

* * *

"Alright, my brother wasn't lying when saying that you were a great cook"

Alvin smiles and makes a little inclination towards Karla before standing up from the table to begin to clear the table.

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed it", he says with satisfaction, "this is one of the few things that I can stand out, because damn, your brother is definitely hard to beat"

Karla chuckles.

"I think that technology is another of those few things", Karla adds while standing up as well.

"Yes, that's definitely another one", Alvin says with an emphatic tone that makes Karla laugh.

After cleaning everything Karla goes to take a shower while Alvin puts his pajama on, and this time it was a real pajama because first, he couldn't sleep in boxers since he was going to share the bed with Karla, and second (and this was the main reason), despite Karla's house was rather warm it was still colder than he was used to, so he needed extra clothes not to feel cold.

While Karla dries her hair Alvin enters the bed and grabs his mobile. He is about to send a message to Balan but he decides to wait until he contacts him to not to put his cousin more nervous than he surely was, so at the end he decides to send a message to Gaius.

'_You should know that since you're not with me tonight I'm going to share a bed with an incredibly beautiful lady instead :P'_

Alvin is about to leave his mobile on the nightstand again convinced that he wasn't going to obtain a rapid response when to his surprise the mobile begins to sound.

"And let me guess…", Alvin can't avoid a smile when picking up the call and hearing Gaius' voice, "…may I suppose that, by any chance, that incredibly beautiful lady resembles me in several aspects?"

Alvin exhales a chuckle.

"You'll always surprise me with your deductive skills, your Majesty", he says with an impressed tone, and since at that moment Karla gets out from the bathroom and looks at him with a questioning look Alvin keeps talking, "and you should know as well, Erston, that the lady in question is wearing right now an incredibly hot and sexy pajama"

Karla rolls her eyes with an amused smile on her face, because to call 'hot and sexy' to the long wool pajama that she was wearing at that moment was a little hilarious.

"My apologies, Alvin, but I really doubt that Karla is wearing such an outfit", Gaius says with such confidence that Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"What has he said?", Karla asks with curiosity, and Alvin looks at her innocently.

"He has said that he doesn't think that you're able to wear something sexy at all"

Karla half-closes her eyes and extends an arm towards Alvin's direction.

"Pass me the phone, please", she says in a soft tone, and it seems that Gaius has somewhat hear her because he speaks again a little too hurriedly.

"W-wait, Alvin, with what I said I didn't want to suggest that…"

But Karla takes the phone at that moment so Alvin can't hear Gaius' voice anymore.

"Hi, brother", Karla says with such a false sweat voice that Alvin can't avoid a laugh, "so do you think that your sister can't be sexy if she wants?...Oh no, Erston, don't try to change the subject by telling me that Alvin snores…"

"What?!", Alvin exclaims, his laugher disappearing, and when without asking he grabs his phone again, "hey, you promised me that I didn't so why…?"

"I haven't said anything!", Gaius almost exclaims, and although Alvin frowns momentarily confused it doesn't take him more than a couple of seconds to look at Karla again to see her suppressing the urges to laugh.

Alvin exhales a sigh.

"Okay, Gaius, it seems that your sister has just fooled me"

Gaius exhales another sigh.

"Serves you right to try to put her against me", and certainly, Alvin couldn't say anything against that.

After both of them speak with Gaius a little more Karla finally enters the bed as well.

"If you are cold I can put an extra blanket", she suggests while accommodating on her left side to be looking at Alvin, who was facing up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine", he says, and he couldn't possibly not add something to Karla's suggestion, "although if you want to warm me up…"

"I knew that you'd say something like that", Karla says with a patient tone that makes Alvin laugh.

"Sorry, I know that I should be more mature", Alvin admits.

Karla shakes her head, a soft smile on her face.

"It's not needed. Gaius is serious for the both of you so…"

Alvin chuckles, and he is about to add that sometimes Gaius was not as mature as he pretended to be when he realizes that Karla has become a little tense.

"Karla?", he asks, a slight confused expression on her face, and after exhaling a soft sigh Karla finally speaks.

"Alvin…", she hesitates again, but just when Alvin is about to ask her again she continues, "there is something that I would like to ask you but I'm not sure how to ask without being incredibly rude"

Alvin can't avoid to smile when seeing Karla so uncomfortable, because she was very similar to Gaius again.

"Go ahead", he says simply, turning to his right side to be looking at Karla, "and don't worry for being rude"

Karla exhales a nervous laugh, and after biting her bottom lip she finally speaks, her voice a little less firmer than usual.

"Do you really have in mind to marry my brother one day?"

Alvin's eyes snap opened, taken completely by surprise.

"What?", he says without being able to hide his astonishment, because he wasn't expecting that question at all.

"I know", Karla immediately adds, "I know that there's nothing of my business and that's something that only you and Gaius should talk about but …", Karla takes a big breath, and after making a little pause she begins again, with more calm, "Alvin, do you remember when I told you that Gaius didn't usually tell me much about him or about his worries until he met you?"

Alvin nods, still not knowing when Karla was going.

"Well…", Karla continues, "..the thing is that a week or so ago he called me and said me that he had given you our mother's ring as a birthday present…and that you have rejected it"

Alvin gulps, and he is about to speak when Karla interrupts him with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Gaius didn't mention that as something bad, in fact he was a little ashamed because he thought that maybe he has rushed things a little", Karla hesitates again a little before speaking, "but that made me think that maybe he was right...and that maybe you didn't want to…"

"Karla…", Alvin begins.

"Please, don't misinterpret me", Karla says hurriedly, her face showing a guilty expression now, "I know that you love my brother and I would never dare to doubt that, but I think that it's perfectly normal that you don't feel comfortable with the idea of marrying him since there could be a lot of complications or…"

And this time, it's Alvin the one who interrupts Karla by covering one of Karla's tense hands with his own.

"Karla, I want to marry Erston", Alvin says, looking directly at her, "I really _really_ want. But I'm also aware that a king marrying someone like me is something that won't be easily accepted"

Karla exhales a soft sigh and averts her eyes, her eyebrows slightly frowned with frustration, and although Alvin couldn't normally avoid to feel uneasy when thinking in the matter too deeply and doubts usually assaulted him, this time when seeing Karla's expression he immediately pushes his fears aside, a determined look on his face.

"However", he adds, and something in his confident tone makes Karla look at him with surprise, "you know how damn awesome Erston is, so I'm completely sure that although right now the idea of a king and ex-mercenary getting married can seem impossible...", Alvin smiles, "…the person who'll surely be able to make it real is your brother"

Karla gulps, her eyes suspiciously brighter than before, and she is about to speak but Alvin hadn't finished yet.

"I'm not going to lie either", Alvin says with a certain embarrassed tone, "I admit that sometimes I get frustrated when we are forced to hide our relationship from the rest, and that sometimes I doubt about being able to finally make Gaius become my wife…", Karla can't avoid a laugh when hearing Alvin's comment, and when seeing that finally Karla can't suppress the tears anymore he places the hand that was covering Karla's hand on her cheek with affection, "…but then I remember how Erston was able to help me be the man that I am now, and I can assure you that to achieve that with someone as knucklehead as me makes easier achieve any other thing"

Karla laughs again despite the tears, and after drying her eyes she get close to Alvin and hugs him tightly.

"You were mistaken before", she says against his shoulder, "you don't need to mature at all"

Alvin chuckles while returning the hug, stroking Karla's dark her affectively.

"Don't let me fool you, sis", he says jokingly, "I still have a long way to go until catching up with your brother"

Karla exhales a soft laugh before separating, and Alvin is glad when seeing that her worry has completely disappeared.

"Thank you, Alvin", and then she shows a guilty expression that makes Alvin frown, "and I'm sorry, I'm a really bad hostess by bothering you with my worries and…"

"If you keep saying absurdities I will shut you up with a kiss", Alvin threatens, making Karla's eyes snap opened, "and not with just a peck, but with an incredibly mind-blowing tongue-kiss, so you better be careful with the next thing you say"

Karla stares at him in disbelief before beginning to laugh, and it doesn't take Alvin too much to join her.

"I think that to keep quiet is the best option at this moment in that case", Karla ends saying with an amused tone.

"Well…", Alvin says while using his most seductive tone, "I can understand that you are willing to test my skills so…"

"My sincere apologies, Alvin, right now I'd prefer to sleep", Karla comments, the smile still on her face.

"What a pity", Alvin says with a disappointed tone that makes Karla chuckle, and although Alvin is about to keep teasing her a little he shuts up when suddenly she leans over him and deposits a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, and there was such tenderness in that simple gesture that he can't avoid a gulp.

"Thank you, Alvin", she says, and she uses such a grateful and sincere tone that Alvin's previous gulp develops in a little lump on his throat, "thank you for being by my brother's side. He couldn't have found a better person than you"

Alvin tries to say anything back but the words are stuck on his throat due to a mix of embarrassment and joy, and in fact he needs to clear up his throat before being able to speak.

"Thank you, sis, but you give me more credit than I deserve. Besides…", when talking again he tries to use his usual tone but he can't stop his voice from trembling a little, "I…umh…it'smetheonewhoshouldbegratefulforhavingsomeoneashim"

Karla shows a pretended confused expression.

"Alvin, would you mind to talk a little slower? I haven't caught what you've sai…"

"Good night, sis", Alvin says while turning off the lights so Karla couldn't seen him blushing, and although she laughs again (and certainly Alvin couldn't blame her for that) when she calms down she doesn't tease him, and in fact the last thing that Alvin hears before getting asleep is hearing Karla whispering a soft 'Good night, Alvin', making him smile when realizing that that same sentence has been whispered by Gaius when they slept together. Definitely the Outways brothers couldn't be more similar.

* * *

**As always I don't know how the hell finish my chapters -.- At least I hope that the few ones who read this fanfic have liked the chapter ;) Feel free to leave any feedback that you consider and thank you to the ones who comment and leave me kudos ^^**

**Next update: in three weeks or so, to have two fanfics at the same time is really difficult (although very funny as well :D)**


	31. Search

If someone keeps reading this story I'm sorry. This chapter took me longer than expected -.-

* * *

_**Remaining debt: **_8.000.000 galds

Alvin's heart skips a beat when he opens his eyes the next morning and finds himself staring at an incredibly pretty sleeping woman, taking him a couple of seconds to be awaken enough to remember where he was.

Alvin smiles self-mockingly because of his stupidity before turning to the night stand of his side to check his mobile. It was almost eight in the morning and the alarm was about to sound, so without losing any time Alvin selects the camera option of his mobile to take a picture of his sister in law, whose sleeping position was exactly the same than her brother's and consequently Alvin couldn't let pass the opportunity of that teasing material.

However, just at that moment Karla opens her eyes and adopts a duck-face pose, showing her fingers to the camera while forming a victory sign, and since Alvin bursts out laughing when seeing that ridiculous expression at the end he doesn't manage to take the picture.

"How rude!", Karla exclaims with a pretended offended tone, "I take the trouble of posing for you and you begin to laugh instead"

Obviously that comment only makes Alvin laugh even more.

"I've forgotten for a second who I was trying to fool"

Karla chuckles while sitting up as well.

"You should never forget", she says with an amused tone, "and may I suppose that you wanted a picture because I sleep like my brother?"

Alvin eyes open wide.

"Damn, certainly you and your brother are scary as hell sometimes"

Karla laughs when hearing the honest impressed tone of Alvin.

"Come on, we should get going if we want to make the most of the day", she says while standing up from the bed to go towards the bathroom.

Alvin exhales a slightly apologetic sigh because he was extremely comfortable in the bed, but almost immediately he stands up as well because Karla was right: they have a long day before them.

"Oh, I almost forget", Karla says pocking her head out of the bathroom just when Alvin was going to leave the bedroom to go to the kitchen, making him turn around, "besides the apartments that you commented me yesterday I think that we should check the ones that are in the Central Plaza as well"

Alvin exhales a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I searched there too but when I saw the prices my pocket began to cry in pain"

"Yes, I know that they are a little expensive", Karla comments, and she seems to notice the face that Alvin makes unconsciously because she rectifies, "alright, more than 'a little', but in that district there are some old apartments that we can visit, because they are probably cheaper than the others"

Alvin nods to himself.

"Well, it's true that if I could find some nice place there I would be really near to the castle", he says with a thoughtful tone before smiling at Karla, "good idea, sis"

Karla exhales a pretended offended huff.

"Of course it's a good idea. It's mine after all", she says with a superior tone before entering the bathroom again with an ironic smile in her face while Alvin goes towards the dining room between laughs.

* * *

After having breakfast the search began, and since Karla's apartment was near to the station they decided to visit the apartments nearest to it first before checking the ones in the Central Plaza.

They spent the morning from one place to another, but unfortunately when they stopped to have lunch they hadn't found anything yet and both were feeling extremely tired and (in Karla's case) angry.

"Karla, please, can you remove that frown from your face? You're even prettier without it", Alvin trying to cheer her up, but he only obtains a frustrated sigh as an answer.

"That idiot…", she begins with an angry tone, before looking at him, "Alvin, really, you can denounce him for what he said"

"Karla…", Alvin begins with a conciliatory tone, but she interrupts him.

"I'm serious! He hadn't any right to tell you those things…"

"Listen", Alvin says when she stops talking to take air, "I know I can denounce him but I don't want to lose any time with a jerk like that. Besides, since it's his house he has all the rights to decide if he wants to rent me his apartment or not"

"Yes, he has, but he hasn't any right to insult you just because you're an Elympian", she exclaims, and Alvin can't avoid a smile when seeing her so exalted on his behalf.

"Don't worry, I think that your kick on the shin has been better than any denounce", Alvin comments, and finally that comment makes Karla smile.

"He should be grateful that I didn't point to other place", she comments in a threatening tone that makes Alvin laugh, "but seriously, it's unfair"

"Yes, it is", Alvin agrees, "and for that reason your brother is working so hard with the relations between the two worlds"

Karla nods, a smile on her face.

"I know. And he has managed to make them improve. But still…", her eyes show a sad expression before continuing, "sometimes it's disheartening to see people that treat others so badly just because they aren't from the same world. The other day an Elympian transfer student came to my class, and while she was introducing herself one of my students threw a pencil at her face while shouting 'Squatter' at her", Karla takes a sip of her coffee before talking again, her voice firm but her eyes a little shiner than before, "I reacted in time and I put myself in front of her so the pencil didn't hurt her. But I didn't manage to remove the pain from her eyes when hearing what the other boy said"

Alvin exhales a sigh and places one of his hands over Karla's one.

"I'm sorry", Karla says forcing a smile, "I don't know how I always manage to speak with you about depressing things and…"

"Have you already forgotten what I told you about apologizing stupidly?", Alvin interrupts her, and then with a more begging tone he continues, "I have enough with your brother when he insists on blaming himself for everything so would you be so kind in not being so damn similar to him in this kind of things, pretty please?"

Karla chuckles when hearing Alvin's tone.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry", she ends saying, and Alvin is about to change the subject when she speaks again, "but I still think that you should denounce that idiot"

Alvin covers his face with both of his hands in an exasperated gesture and exhales a defeated laugh. He has been a fool thinking that he could convince Karla so easily. She was Gaius' sister after all.

* * *

Their search during the morning was rather fruitless, because besides the idiot guy who had insulted Alvin the others apartments weren't good enough either, since some of them were too big, or too small, or too expensive or were situated too close to the rich district and consequently there was a high risk that someone could recognize Gaius there.

However, when they entered the Central Plaza district Alvin was glad to see that Karla was right and that there were some apartments that looked indeed rather old but that their price was more affordable for Alvin's pocket.

"We should have gone here directly", Alvin comments with a slightly apologetic tone that makes Karla pat his shoulder.

"Well, we had to check the others just in case. Besides, the third apartment that we have visited was really pretty, and the price was nice as well", she exhales a sigh, "it's been a pity that an Elympian minister lives next door"

Alvin nods.

"And it's been a luck that you have recognized the name on his door's plate because I was about to accept the woman's offer"

"You're welcome", Karla says with a wink while grabbing his arm, "come on, let's go to look around"

"Yes, ma'am"

A couple of hours later Alvin was about to give up when discovering that the Central Plaza apartments were cheap for a very simple reason: they needed so much remodeling that at the end they were way more expensive than the ones they have visited until then.

"Well...", Alvin comments when they leave the fifth consecutive apartment trying to use a casual tone that ends sounding way bitter than he had intended, "it seems that I was talking too soon when saying that I was going to move out to Kanbalar"

Karla's only answer is to take Alvin's gloved hand with her own while beginning to walk again.

"Don't despair", she says with a soft tone, "we still have some apartments to visit. I'm sure that one of them will be the good one"

Alvin can't avoid a smile when hearing her sound so confident.

"Kay, okay, I'll wait until tonight to despair", he says with a joking tone that makes Karla smile back satisfied.

"That's the spirit, bro", she replies making Alvin laugh.

They visit two more apartments without success, and since by then it was already rather dark they decided to visit just one more apartment before calling it a day.

"If the one who opens this door is a charming old lady that says that the house has just 'a couple of problems' I swear that I won't be able to control myself", Alvin hisses in such a threatening tone that Karla chuckles.

"Don't worry, the one who has answered the phone seemed to be young"

"Yeah, the last one who answered was young as well but at the end she was the great-granddaughter of the owner", Alvin replies, "and damn, how many cats had she got in there, twenty?! And the woman had the nerve to say that the maintenance of them was in the contract…h-hey, don't laugh!"

"My apologies", Karla says, "but your face when hearing that has been priceless"

Alvin half-closes his eyes, but just before he is able to reply the door of the apartment opens and a girl with white and red hair who didn't look much older than Ludger opens the door.

"Good night!", the girl says in such a cheery tone that Alvin opens his eyes surprised. He wasn't expecting such a welcome, "Mr. Svent, right?"

"Y-yeah, it's me", he says after recovering from the girl's intensity, "I'm sorry to visit you so late, I…"

"It's okay, it's okay", she says opening door completely and making an exaggerate gesture indicating them both to enter, "I've just arrived from my job and I was about to prepare dinner. You can join me if you want, although damn! I think that probably I forgot to buy something to eat again. Argh, I hate to go to the supermarket, I never manage to decide what I want...Weeell, never mind, I'll think about it later since I suppose that you want to see the apartment now, right?!"

The girl finally stops talking and looks at them with a wide smile, and after interchanging a side glance Karla and Alvin nod at the same time.

"Yes, it would be nice to see it, thank you", Karla ends saying, and Alvin is impressed when seeing her answer with such a natural tone.

"Perfect!", the girl exclaims, "although I'm afraid that everything is a little disorganized but if at the end you like the apartment don't worry, I'll tidy everything in a blink so follow me!"

And since the girl begins to walk (or better said to run) towards the other rooms Karla and Alvin follow her immediately.

"It's just me or that girl is a little crazy?", Alvin whispers, making Karla shrug with a smile.

"Well, she seems agreeable. And at least the living room seems to be in a rather good condition"

Alvin nods, but with certain reluctance.

"Let's wait to see the rest of the house"

However, this time Alvin's fears were unfounded, because although the girl hadn't lied when saying that everything was a little disorganized (although it would have been better to say that: 'everything was a complete disaster' because clothes, papers with unreadable symbols and strange object were filling all the rooms) excluding the bathroom that had to be fixed because the hot water didn't work the rest of the rooms were in almost perfect condition. It was true that the apartment hadn't a dining room and that the kitchen was rather small, but Alvin didn't mind it at all because in the living room there was a rather nice table so he could eat there instead.

"So? What do you say? It's a rather nice apartment, right?", the girl says with such an enthusiastic tone that for a moment Alvin fears that there was something that she hadn't tell them, but when seeing the sincere smile on the girl's face he finds himself unable to think bad of her.

"Yeah, it is", he admits, still a little reluctant to let his hopes up, "can I ask you why you want to rent it?"

The girl nods immediately.

"My boyfriend lives in Elympios", she says simply.

"Oh, so you're going to move out with him as well?", Karla comments with a smile.

"Yep, although he still doesn't know it, it's a surprise", she says with a happy tone, and she seems to notice the faces that both Karla and Alvin are making because she continues, "I'm sure that he'll freak out a little but I'm sure that he'll accept. He will pretend to be angry at first as always but I know him well enough to know that he loves me a lot and that he'll love the idea as well"

Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"I wish I had your confidence", he says with a smile.

"Oh, I have a lot, so I wouldn't mind to share a little with you", the girl answers, making Alvin laugh again, "so? We have a deal?", she adds offering Alvin a hand that is immediately accepted.

"Yep, we have a deal", he says with a smile.

"Great!", she exclaims, "I hope that you and your girlfriend are really happy here"

Karla and Alvin look at each other before exhaling a laugh.

"Actually…", Alvin ends saying, "she is not my girlfriend but my sister in law. I'm going out with her brother"

Although Alvin tries to use a casual tone he knows that his nervousness can be clearly felt, because in one of their previous visits the owner had rejected to rent him the apartment when discovering that he was dating a man (causing Karla almost hit him as well), so a part of him was fearing that the girl acted the same.

But again his fears were unfounded, because when hearing Alvin's words the girl only nods before showing a worried expression.

"Well, in that case maybe the bed is too small for both of you", she says with an apologetic tone, and after all the stress of the day Alvin is about to hug her just for being so damn nice.

"Don't worry, we'll fit in there somehow", he says.

"Yes, and since they are really clingy I don't think that they mind to be crowd together…"

"_Karla_!", Alvin exclaims in disbelief while the girl begins to laugh.

"In that case the bed will be perfect", the girl comments, "although I must warn you that it creaks quite a lot so maybe it would be good to change the springs because if you move too much it will be noisy as hell…"

"Okay, okay, I'll have that in mind, can you tell me the details of the payment?", Alvin says in a hurried voice while ignoring the poorly suppressed laughs of his sister in law.

"When do you plan to move out?", the girl asks around ten minutes later once all the paperwork had been done.

"Well, I was planning to move here the soonest I could if it's not a bother…", Alvin begins with an unsure tone.

"It's not a bother at all", the girl says immediately, "I have just to grab my things and to clean this a little, but I think that in a couple of days you'll be able to accommodate"

"O-oh, great then", Alvin says, and he knows that he had to have a really idiotic smile on his face for the way Karla is smiling at him but he couldn't help it.

"Okay, then there you have a copy of the keys…", the girl says handling them to Alvin, "aaand here is my phone number, just in case something happens ooor in case you need the services of a mechanic engineer"

"You've been really kind for allowing us to visit it in such an unearthly hour", Karla says while Alvin takes the keys and the girl's card.

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry, as I've said I've just arrived", the girl says putting the hands in front of her and shaking them to put more emphasis to their words, "besides, I'm really glad to know that my apartment is in good hands"

"It is, I assure you", Alvin says with a smile, "thank you very much for everything…umh…", Alvin looks at the card, "Pascal?"

"Yep, that's my name", the girl says while scratching the back of her head a little embarrassed, "sorry, I think that I haven't introduced myself before"

"It's a beautiful name. I hadn't heard it before", Karla comments with curiosity.

"Yeaah, well, it doesn't surprise me, my hometown is a little isolated from the rest of the world"

Karla and Alvin looks at each other confused.

"Which world? Rieze Maxia or Elympios?"

And then both of them look at her even more confused when she winks at them mysteriously before answering.

"Let's say that from the both of them"

After talking a little while (although without being able to know more about Pascal's hometown) Karla and Alvin finally leave the apartment.

"Well then", Pascal says when Alvin and Karla are already out, "I'll call you when everything is ready"

"Okay, thank you very much again", Alvin says.

"And good luck while moving out with your boyfriend", Karla adds.

"Thanks!", Pascal says with a wide smile, "I can't wait to see Hubert's face when seeing me appear"

After saying goodbye to the strange but adorable girl Karla and Alvin begin to come back towards Karla's apartment.

"Well…", she begins with a smile full of happiness, "it seems that you've finally found it…_wow_!"

Karla doesn't manage to end the sentence because at that moment Alvin hugs her tightly, both of his arms surrounding her back.

"_We_ have found it. Thank you", he only whispers, and she is kind enough to pretend not to notice the emotion in his voice while hugging him back.

"You're welcome, Alvin. You're welcome"

* * *

"We're home!"

"Hey, don't shout! We don't know if Alfred has come already from Kanbalar"

"Of course he is here: his favorite jacket is over the sofa…although maybe he is asleep…"

"Or better said 'he was', because with your cry there's no way he is still sleeping"

Alvin can't avoid a smile when hearing Leia answer with an offended tone before taking a deep breath. He was lying on his bed in his favorite position (facing up and arms behind his head) but he hadn't been sleeping. Indeed, he had barely slept since the previous day, because jus after signing the contract with Pascal he and Karla had a brief dinner just before Alvin took a train towards Lakutam Seaheaven to be able to take the last boat of the night towards Marksburg, and by when he had arrived to Triglep it was already morning.

However, instead of the tiredness that he should have been feeling because of the intense day he was so excited that he was unable to fall asleep, so he had spent the morning packing up the most important things until it was time to open the office. He went to visit Marcus again to leave everything arranged and signed so the kid could take care of everything from then on, so they spent almost all the day locked up in the office to finish all the necessary paperwork

Consequently, when Alvin could finally come back to Balan's apartment it was almost night and he had begun to feel all the accumulated lack of sleep, so he decided to lie down and sleep until the next day… But at the end he couldn't do so, because just at that moment he realized something. Something that he had been pushing aside on purpose: he was going to move out to Kanbalar to be able to be near to Gaius, and that was awesome…

…But that also meant that, from then on, he wasn't going to be waken up almost every morning by Leia's laughs or his cousin's protests. And he wasn't going to wake up on the sofa because he had fallen asleep without realizing to find a blanket over him and a rather clumsy breakfast over the table with the note: '_You owe me more than one already, Sleeping Beauty ;) LR_'. And he wasn't going to fight with Balan about who was going to shower first while Leia always managed to take advantage of their discussion to be the first. And he wasn't going to spend more nights watching TV after dinner or simply competing about which of their jobs was more difficult or tiring.

In other words: he wasn't going to share his daily life with Leia and Balan anymore. And damn, after a whole year, that was even harder than he had expected.

"Should we warn him about dinner?"

"Nah, let him sleep. If he is hungry he won't hesitate to assault the fridge"

Alvin smiles again. _Well_…_it's time_, he thinks to himself before standing, and after taking another deep breath he leaves his room and goes towards the kitchen, where Balan and Leia were beginning to prepare their dinner…and then his eyes snap opened when seeing his cousin with a black eye.

"What the hell…?"

The pair turns to look at him, she with an amused expression and his cousin with a resigned one.

"Well…umh…", she begins with a slightly apologetic expression, "at the end it seems that Balan was true in assuming that my mother wasn't going to react very well to the news…but only at first, don't worry", Leia adds when seeing the worried expression on Alvin's face, "now everything is fine"

"Yeah, everything but my eye", Balan comments with irony, but his smile clearly confirmed that Leia's words were true and that everything has gone just fine.

"You should be grateful that Leia's mother only gave you one punch", Alvin comments jokingly.

"Oh, and I am", he says, "fortunately it seems that I passed the interrogation just well"

"Hey, there was just a couple of questions!", Leia exclaims.

"'_A couple_'?", Balan repeats, making Leia scratch the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, okay, maybe there was a little more than a couple…"

They keep discussing for some moments while Alvin looks at them with a funny expression, and he is surprised when feeling the necessity of gulping. Damn. He was going to miss them. A lot.

"By the way", Leia says suddenly, "how has your job been?"

"Oh, that's right. Haven't you frozen out there?", Balan adds with a teasing tone.

Alvin gulps again. Okay. It was time.

"Well, the truth is that I haven't gone to Kanbalar for a job", Balan and Leia frown confused as he was expecting, "actually I was searching for an apartment"

It takes them a couple of seconds to react.

"An apartment?", Leia asks, still confused, "but why do you need an apartment in…?", and then her eyes open wide in realization, "wait…you mean…"

Alvin smiles before nodding, and since Leia's mouth had fallen completely opened it's Balan the one who speaks next.

"Well, it's the most logical option", his cousin comments, and although he tries to use a casual tone he was adjusting his glasses in his classical nervous gesture, "and…umh…have you been lucky with the search?"

Alvin notices how Leia gulps, her eyes fixed on him, and he has to suppress the impulse to clear his throat before speaking.

"Yeah. I have", he says, and against his will his voice sounds a little less firm that he would have liked.

"Oh", Balan says again, before remaining silent.

"I know that maybe I should have warned you", Alvin begins to say hurriedly, "but since you were going to go to Leronde and I was going to search during the weekend I didn't want to bother you since you were busy and…"

"Oh, don't worry at all!", Leia says suddenly, and Alvin is surprised when hearing her animated tone, "it was just a little…umh…"

"Unexpected", Balan completes with a smile.

"Yes", Leia agrees before smiling at Alvin, "I mean, we didn't know that you were going to move so soon but I'm…_we_ are really glad that you have managed to find something in such a little time"

"Although may I suppose that you have some external aid?", Balan suggests with a knowing expression, "maybe from certain sibling of a certain king?"

Alvin looks at them with surprise. The truth is that he had feared their reaction, since the last time that he mentioned that he was going to leave relatively soon they almost cried, but it seemed that he had got used to the idea.

"Yes, well, maybe I've had a little of help", Alvin admits.

"And when are you leaving?", Leia asks then.

"The owner told me that it was going to take her a couple of days or so to have everything ready so maybe tomorrow I can go already there"

Balan and Leia stare at him for a moment without saying anything, and just when Alvin is going to ask if everything is fine Leia speaks again.

"Wow, that's fast!", she exclaims, "okay, then since this night is our last night together we better have a great dinner!"

And to Alvin's surprise she runs towards the fridge and begins to grab almost all the foods that were stored.

"Oi, it's not necessary…", Alvin begins, but he shuts up when Balan suddenly throws an arm around his shoulder in an amicable way.

"Yes, it's necessary. After all not all the days we can celebrate that our rebellious child has finally become independent", Balan says with a proud expression.

"Hey! You're just a couple of years older than me!"

"Yeah, well, but intellectually speaking…"

"_Bastard_…"

At the end, instead of the 'depressing' night that Alvin was expecting they ended cooking an almost indecent quantity of food and by when they managed to finish eating it was already rather late in the night. However, it seemed that neither of them wanted to go to bed yet because they remained almost another two hours talking on the sofa, Alvin telling them about the search of the apartment and Balan and Leia about their visit to Leronde.

"So at the end you have Leia's parents blessing?", Alvin says with a smile.

"Yep, he has", Leia says with a happy smile while kissing Balan briefly on the cheek, "and he can't complain, because actually I was fearing that my mother reacted worse…"

"Worse?", Balan exclaims, "Leia, her glare almost kills me when she saw us enter the inn together…"

"Come on, you're exaggerating…"

"_No, I'm not_!"

They keep discussing about Leia's mother's murder intent for some more minutes until Alvin can't avoid a rather loud yawn.

"Well guys, it seems that finally my body is beginning to protest for the lack of sleep of these two days"

"It's logical", Balan agrees, "tomorrow will you need help to pack?"

"Nah, I've done it already", Alvin says stretching his arm over his head, "now I'm going to take a long shower first so you can make the most of that time to intimate", he adds with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry, we've had enough sex for today", Leia comments casually, making Alvin stare at them in disbelief.

"But you've been travelling all day…"

"Yes, but the bathroom of the train was really spacious", Balan adds with a smile while Leia nods effusively, and Alvin can't avoid a laugh.

"Sex addicts…", he only snaps while going towards the bathroom.

"Look who is talking!", Leia exclaims just before Alvin closes the door behind him with a laugh.

* * *

Alvin spends quite a time relaxing under the warm water, lost in his thoughts. At the end he had decided not to say anything to Gaius about the apartment so he could give him a surprise the next time that they saw each other, although he was going to tell the news to the rest. He smiles to himself. He couldn't wait to see the king's face.

After a couple of minutes Alvin finally gets out the shower and puts his pajama on, and he is about to dry his hair when remembering that he had already put his towel in his suitcase, so he leaves the bathroom to go towards his room.

However, he stops on his tracks when he passes by Balan and Leia's room and hears the unmistakable sound of a sob coming from inside. Alvin frowns confused. That sound…was Leia crying?

Alvin gulps. He knows that what he is about to do is extremely rude but he had to know what was happening, so while making sure not to do any noise he leans his face on the door and begins to listen.

"Leia I think that Alvin has already finished, so if you keep crying he'll end hearing you…"

Alvin freezes in place. So he was right. Leia was crying, and for the sweat voice that Balan was using it seemed that something serious had happened. Okay, to hell with being impolite, he was going to enter and…

"Sorry", at that moment Leia speaks and Alvin stops just when he was going to knock, "but…", another sob, "damn, Balan, he is leaving tomorrow. _Tomorrow_"

Alvin's eyes open wide. Wait…it couldn't be that he was crying because…

"I know it, okay?", Alvin's eyes manage to open even wider when hearing his cousin speaking with a lightly trembling voice, "but we already knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, and he can't see us like this because…"

"Of course I know that! Precisely because I didn't want to ruin this night I've made the effort to be cheerful, and I'm glad to have done so because we've had a lot of fun…but now…", Leia's voice breaks at the end, "…now I'm sorry but I need to let this out if I don't want to make a scene when we have to accompany him to the station"

"Yes, it would be a little pathetic that he sees us like this when he is so happy to leave…"

And when hearing Balan's last sentence Alvin practically snaps the door opened and enters without bothering to excuse himself, making Balan and Leia almost jump from the bed where they were lying.

"Alvin?!", Balan exclaims with astonishment.

"W-what are you doing entering so suddenly?!", Leia exclaims while drying her eyes rudely, thing that was rather useless because they were completely red.

"Why the fuck have you pretended to be fine instead of telling me the truth?", Alvin snaps with a rude tone, making them shut up immediately

Balan's response is to avert his eyes while Leia gulps.

"W-we just didn't want to make you feel bad. After all you've just found a new place and you were so happy…"

"Yeah, of course I'm happy but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to miss you both, idiots"

And now it's Balan and Leia's turn to be surprised when seeing Alvin open and close his mouth a couple of times while trying to speak again.

"I…", Alvin gulps and tries again, although his voice sounds strained for the effort to speak normally, "I've spent a fucking whole year living here, standing you both day by day when you weren't together yet and when you finally admitted to love each other, so how the hell I'm going to be happy for leaving all that behind after getting so used to this crazy life? Damn, of course I'm happy for being able to be closer to Gaius but not for leaving you, idiots!"

Alvin tried to keep talking but his throat had suddenly got too dry to do so, and then he realizes that suddenly everything looked suspiciously blurrier and before he could do anything to prevent it rebellious tears begin to appear on his eyes. However he doesn't have time to try to pretend not to be crying because at that moment Leia jumps from the bed to hug him tightly.

"Don't you dare to call us 'idiots' when you've been pretending as well", Leia snaps against his chest, her voice still a little broken, and Alvin's only answer is to exhale a soft laugh while biting his slightly trembling bottom lip, returning the hug with even more force.

"Y-yes, Alfred, you haven't any right to complain", Balan agrees, and despite the tears Alvin smiles teasingly.

"Balan, you can stop pretending to rub your eyes, I know you're crying too…"

"_Shut up_!"

Alvin begins to laugh when seeing Balan practically throw his glasses over the table and grab a tissue, and Leia joins him moments later when hearing her boyfriend exhale a curse while drying his eyes rudely.

"From now on you can't call me crybaby anymore", Leia says turning to throw at teasing look at Balan while letting Alvin go.

"H-hey, I'm just crying because both of you have started!", Balan protests.

"Don't worry Balan, you're not less man for letting your emotions out…although you weren't much of a man in the first place so…"

Balan snorts.

"You can ask Leia if you have any doubt about my masculinity"

"Yes, Alvin, I confirm that he is not manly at all", Balan's mouth falls opened when hearing Leia's dismissive tone, "after all he protests just for receiving a little punch.

Alvin begins to laugh while Leia smiles at Balan teasingly, and this one ends exhaling a resigned sigh.

"Oh damn, I'm really going to miss you", Alvin comments with sincerity.

"Yes, we too", Leia says, and although for a moment her eyes begin to shine again this time she manages to hold the tears back.

"Hey, don't include me: there's no way in hell that I'm going to miss this pain in the ass", Balan says, but since he was smiling rather affectionately his rude words lose all his effect.

"Keep lying to yourself", Alvin says, "and now stop crying so much for me and rest well, okay?"

Alvin hugs Leia one more time before turning to leave the room, but just when he is going to get out Leia speaks again.

"Hey, wait a moment…", she says suddenly, and for the way her face illuminates it was evident that she had just had an idea.

"What?", Alvin asks with curiosity.

"Why don't we sleep all together?"

"What?!", this time Balan and Alvin speak at the same time.

"Come on, today is the last day that we're going all together", Leia says with a begging tone, "and the bed is big enough for the three of us so please?"

Balan and Alvin look at each other and almost at the same time they both exhale a resigned laugh.

"Well, I have no problem with having a trio so..."

"I'm going to tell Gaius that"

"Okay, okay, it was a joke, don't tell him, please", Alvin immediately says making Leia chuckle.

After that they manage to enter in the same bed, and although Alvin was going to choose one of the sides at the end he doesn't know how he ends being in the middle.

"Umh… are you sure that you two don't want to be together?"

"It's okay", Leia says while leaning on her right side to be looking at Alvin and Balan, "we sleep together every day after all"

"Yeah, it's a nice change to be able to breath…", Balan comments, making Leia glare at him, "what? Sorry, sweetie, but you're like a koala when you sleep"

Alvin laughs while Leia pass an arm over Alvin to be able to hit Balan.

"You talk too much but it's not the first time that I've awaken unable to move because your leg is over me", Leia snaps, making Balan glare at her this time.

"His right leg?", Alvin asks with curiosity, and when Leia nods Alvin pats Leia's head reassuringly, "poor thing. That leg is rather heavy…"

"Hey, it's not that heavy!", Balan protests, and when Alvin and Leia look at him with skepticism he exhales a resigned sigh while sitting up, "okay, then I'll remove it so…"

"NO!"

Balan bursts out laughing when hearing Alvin and Leia's hurried shout.

"It was a joke, idiots", he says, "with how damn much it takes to adjust this thing I prefer Alvin to die from the weight"

"As considerate as always, cousin", Alvin replies, and when Balan has entered the bed again Leia finally shuts the lights off, "good night, guys"

"Good night, Alfred"

"Good night, Alvin. Try not to snore…"

"Okay, Karla said the same thing, do I _really_ snore or not?!"

And as he was expecting he only receives laughs as an answer.

* * *

**Congratulations to the ones who have detected the allusion to the Tales of Grace game ^^ I know that during the last two chapters Gaius has been absent but don't worry: in the next one he'll appear again :D  
**

**_Note_: At this point of the story (and considering that this pair is not a popular one) with the exception of a couple of persons I don't know if there are more people that keep being interested in this fanfic ^^U However, since I still have some ideas in mind and since I exactly know how I want to finish this story I'll keep writing for now ;) (although as I've said already I can't assure the exact time of the next update :P).  
**


	32. Politics, marriage and kids

_**WARNING: **__M scene and SPOILERS from Gaius' Character Episode 4_

* * *

_**Remaining debt: **_5.000.000 galds

Alvin couldn't help but smile when everybody exhales at the same time a loud '_Woooow!_'. Two week have passed since he had rented the apartment at Kanbalar and it was the first time that the group saw it. Well, the group with the exception of Gaius, Rowen and Muzét who, as Gaius had predicted, were going to be busy for another week at least.

"Oh Alvin, your apartment is beautiful!", Elize exclaims, her hands joined in delight.

"Yes, I can't believe that it's as cheap as you've said", Jude says looking around with an amazed expression while Leia nods effusively, agreeing with her childhood friend.

"Yeah, and although it's old is rather new compared to Balan's one so…"

"Hey!", Balan says offended, causing the rest to laugh while Leia sticks out her tongue playfully.

"And the sofa is HUGE", Elle exclaims while approaching the sofa and sitting on it with a small jump before beginning to roll over it between laughs causing Ludger to chuckle as well.

"Yes, congratulations Alvin", Milla says with a smile, "you've found a really nice house"

"Well, I wouldn't have found it without help", Alvin says with a smile while enclosing his arm around Karla's waist, the gesture completely natural, "if it wasn't for her I would have given up before finding it"

"Oh, don't be silly, I'm sure you would have found it eventually", Karla replies, but there was a smile on her face indicating that she appreciated his words.

"And Gaius doesn't know it yet?", Jude asks incredulous.

"Nope", Alvin says, a satisfied expression on his face, "he knows that I've already found a local to open the new office but that's all"

Milla hums.

"I'm surprised that Muzét had managed to keep a secret like that…", Milla shuts up when seeing Alvin's expression and then she speaks again with an amused tone, "_oh_…so you haven't told her"

Alvin scratches the back of his head with certain guiltiness.

"Yeah, Rowen knows it because I'm sure that he won't say anything but Muzét…"

"It's okay", Milla says with a wave of her hand, "I know how oblivious my sister is, I would have done the same thing"

"I'm sure that Gaius will love it", Elize says with such a happy smile that Alvin can't suppress the impulse to ruffle her hair with affection, causing the girl to chuckle.

"And how is the new office going?", Balan asks then.

"Weeell, as always everything is going slower than expected", Alvin says with a resigned tone, "but if everything goes according with our estimations the next week we'll be able to open it"

"Oh, that's great!", Leia exclaims before adding with a more worried tone, "a-and how are you doing by living all alone? Do you manage well? And how is your diet? Are you healthy eating?", Leia's tone turns harsher, "I hope you are and that you don't eat just fast food as you usually did when Balan or I weren't at home…"

"Yes, mum, don't worry, I'm being a good boy", Alvin says with a teasing tone, and although Leia glares at him that only makes Alvin being even more amused, "don't worry, silly, I've been alone before so I know how to take care of myself...", Alvin glares at Karla when she chuckles, "don't tell me that you're remembering _that_ again…"

Alvin rolls his eyes when Karla begins to laugh.

"What happened? What happened?", Leia says immediately.

"Nothing", Alvin snaps immediately, "just that the washing machine of this house is a little weird and…well…"

"…and the first day that he used it all his clothes shrunk, and he had to call me so I could bring him something to wear", Karla completes when Alvin hesitates, making him glare at her again while the rest laughs again, "come on, don't get angry, it was rather funny"

Alvin tries to keep showing a serious expression but he ends laughing with the rest, because he had to admit that although at that moment he had felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed the incident was rather hilarious.

After Alvin finished showing the rest his apartment everyone decided to spend the rest of the day doing some jobs to help Ludger with the debt, so by when Alvin returned to his apartment it was already dinner time.

He ate something fast (but sane) before sitting on the sofa to watch the news, because although he had never liked to watch them he had to admit that it was a good way to see what the King was doing. Besides, now Gaius was working on an extremely delicate matter since he was trying to change the Elympios' laws regarding the death penalty, and although Alvin could get easily bored with things related to politics what Gaius was trying to achieve interested him greatly, not just because he was involved for having being an Exodus agent, but because important people to him (Isla, Marcus…) had been involved with terrorist as well, and if that was discovered they would have trouble if the laws remained as they were.

"Well, I'm sure that his Majesty will manage to solve it", Alvin says to himself with a smile while drinking the rest of his beer, "he always does"

"_…and then other news related to the King of Rieze Maxia!_", the news anchor says, "_we've discovered today that some weeks ago the King Gaius was asked to marry the leader of one of the most important tribes of Rieze Maxia but that he decided to politely decline the proposition..._"

Alvin almost chokes while drinking when hearing the news, and when he manages to stop coughing the news anchor was already finishing speaking so he only manages to catch the last lines.

"_…the explanation that the King gave when being asked was that he had to be focused on the negotiations with Elympios and that consequently other matters like marriage would have to wait. But is that the true reason? Or maybe the King has already someone in mind and…?_"

Alvin turns off the TV with a rude movement, welcoming the silence, his heart pounding faster than before in his chest while sweat formed on his forehead. Damn. He had to calm down, there was no reason to panic: after all Rieze Maxia was a monarchy and it was logical that at some point Gaius was asked to marry. That was normal, perfectly normal, so everything was fine. He was fine…

Alvin exhales a nervous laugh while rubbing his eyes. Damn, who was he trying to fool? He wasn't fine at all. Fuck, he knew that something like that was going to end happening but he had forced himself to push his fears aside because he didn't like to get worried about things that hadn't happened yet…

…but damn, now it had happened. And although he knew that years would have to pass until everything between Elympios and Rieze Maxia was settled he was sure that, eventually, the conflicts between the two worlds would decrease…and then…what was going to happen when Gaius was asked to marry someone in order to perpetuate his linage? What was going to happen with their relationship? Because since the beginning Alvin had known that the prosperity of Rieze Maxia was Gaius' first priority as a King so when Gaius had to choose between doing what he had to do for his country _and_ being with him…what will Gaius choose?

At that moment Alvin's mobile begins to sound, making him jump from the shock, and when he checks who is calling he is surprised when seeing Karla's name on the screen.

"Karla?", he asks surprised.

"Hello, Alvin", she says with a soft voice, before adding with a worried tone, "umh…were you sleeping or…?"

"No, no, I was still awake, don't worry", he says, after clearing his throat so his voice doesn't sound weird, "so what happens, sis? Are you feeling alone and you want to hear my voice or…?"

"Alvin…", Alvin shuts up when hearing Karla's still worried tone, "you've seen the news, right?"

Alvin gulps, and he is about to deny it but when he is about to speak he realizes that a lump has formed in his throat so he ends exhaling something more similar to a snort than a sigh.

"Really, am I so obvious?", he says with a mix of amusement and frustration.

"Just a little", Karla says with such a casual tone that Alvin can't suppress a laugh.

"So…did you know it already?", Alvin asks, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Erston told me", she adopts a guilty tone, "and he told me as well not to tell you anything because he was sure that you were going to worry and he didn't want that to happen"

Alvin exhales an empty laugh.

"And he guessed right", Alvin says, trying to use a cheery tone that ends sounding a little trembling, "but well, I should have assumed that by having your hot brother as a boyfriend I was going to have competence so…"

"Don't say that! Even if all the chiefs of the tribes of Rieze Maxia or all the noble women of Elympios ask him for marriage you can be sure that he will never accept. He loves you, and you are the only one who he wants to marry or otherwise he wouldn't have offered you our mother's ring"

Alvin gulps. Yes, he knew that Gaius wasn't a man who made promises that he didn't plan to keep…but still…

"…and if you are worried about Gaius having to have kids you can stop worrying", Alvin's eyes snap opened when hearing Karla say his fears aloud, "because maybe you don't know but the previous King of Rieze Maxia wasn't related to us, and when my brother was chosen as the new King it was for his merits, so who says that the next King after Erston has to share his blood? It's true that in case Erston had kids according to the tradition his first-born would be the next King, but as I've said King Merad didn't have any children, and Erston ascended to the throne anyway because he had the people's support"

Alvin's eyes snap opened. Karla was right, he had completely forgotten all that.

"God Karla, I love you", he exhales, his voice so full of relief that Karla chuckles, and he was glad that she wasn't there with him because there was no way that she wouldn't have noticed that his eyes were brighter than usual.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, but the next time I see your brother I'm going to kick his ass for scaring me like that", Alvin says with such a threatening tone that Karla begins to laugh.

"Try not to be too harsh with him, okay? He felt really bad for not telling you but since you were busy with the search of the apartment he didn't want to worry you"

Alvin exhales a sigh, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't", he promises, "I'll just make him sleep on the sofa the first night"

Karla laughs again.

"It's a rather light punishment", she says with an amused tone, and then there is a little pause before Karla speaks again, her tone a little uncertain, "umh…Alvin, can I make you a question?"

Alvin laughs.

"Tonight you can ask me whatever you want", he says with sincerity.

"Okay, then...do you have in mind to have kids?"

Alvin blinks.

"Umh…Karla, sweetheart, although I'm dating a man that doesn't mean that I'm able to…"

"Idiot, I know that you can't have kids", Karla says between laughs when hearing Alvin's ironic tone, "but I was just wondering if Erston and you have thought about adopting or something like that"

Alvin exhales a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"D-Don't you think that it's a little too soon to think about that? I-I mean, we haven't even married so to think about kids is a little…umh…premature, don't you think?"

Alvin hears Karla laughing at the other side of the line.

"Alright, for your tone I see that you don't like the idea so much"

Alvin exhales an embarrassed laugh before adopting a more worried expression.

"Wait, had Gaius told you anything about wanting to have kids?"

"Oh, no, no, don't worry, he hadn't said anything", Karla says hurriedly, and Alvin exhales a relieved sigh, "sorry, I didn't want to scare you, it's just that the other day I was seeing pictures of Gaius and me when we were little and it just occurred to me that you two would be real good parents"

Alvin snorts.

"Me? A good parent? Please, don't make laugh, I haven't even matured yet"

Karla chuckles.

"As I've told you several times Gaius' excess of strictness compensates your lack of it"

"Oh, don't get fooled sis", Alvin says with an amused smile, "it's true that your brother is strict but only with himself. You should see him when speaking with Elle: he spoils her too much"

"Really?", Karla says with surprise.

"Yeah, he has quite a way with children", he says, remembering how Gaius was the only one who managed to convince Elle to join them when she was devastated for the other Milla's death. Yes, Gaius would be a good parent. He could almost imagine him waking up hurriedly in the middle of the night when hearing his child cry and…

Alvin shakes his head. Okay, he better stop thinking before he took Karla's idea seriously.

"Well Alvin, I think I've bothered you enough already", Karla says then.

"Idiot, if you hadn't called right now I would be crying on my bed while embracing my pillow", Alvin snaps, making Karla chuckle.

"A very masculine image", Karla jokes, before adding with a soft voice, "have a nice night, bro"

Alvin laughs when hearing the appellative before nodding.

"Have a nice night, sis. See you soon"

That night Alvin woke up shouting because he had dreamed that he was pregnant, and for the first time in quite a long time he was grateful for sleeping alone because there was no way that he could have been able to tell Gaius about that dream.

* * *

Finally, another week passed, and Alvin had just arrived home after spending the whole day in his newly opened office when he received a call from Gaius.

"Hello, your Majesty, it's been a while", he says with a cheery voice, and he can't suppress a smile when hearing Gaius' deep laugh.

"Yes, it's been a while", he agrees, before adding with an apologetic tone, "my apologies, I thought that it was going to take me less time but at the last minute something happened and…"

"Erston, relax", Alvin interrupts him with a reassuring tone, before adding teasingly, "I know already that your royal stuff is much more important than me, don't worry"

Alvin has to suppress a laugh because he could clearly imagine the way Gaius was half-closing his eyes right then.

"I recommend you to come to the inn the quickest you can, Mr. Svent, unless you want me to go to your office to show you how mistaken you are"

Alvin can't avoid a shudder when hearing Gaius' words, because despite the irritation of his tone Alvin could also detect a hint of unmistakable desire on it, making his body becomes hotter despite the cold.

"Careful, your Majesty. With the way you've said that it has sounded as if you wanted to fuck me in my own office", he says bluntly on purpose, and he smirks satisfied when he hears Gaius taking a deep breath.

"Who've said that I don't want it the other way around?"

Alvin's mouth falls opened. Oh damn, the image of Gaius spread on his desk ready to be fucked had just appeared on his mind and god if that hadn't done that all his blood traveled to his lower half.

"Alvin, are you still there?", Gaius says with a casual tone that makes Alvin half-close his eyes this time. That bastard…

"Yeah, I am, idiot", he snaps, making Gaius chuckle, "you are lucky that I'm not in my office right now"

"Oh, where are you then?", Gaius asks with certain confusion, and Alvin smiles to himself anticipating what was about to happen.

"At home", he says simply, and as he was expecting a silence takes place.

"Do you mean that you're in Trigleph?", Gaius says, his tone still confused.

"Nope", Alvin says, a wide smile on his face, "I mean that I'm at my new home in Kanbalar"

There is another silence, this time longer than the previous one, and this time when Gaius speaks again it's to say just one word.

"_You_…"

Alvin bursts out laughing when hearing Gaius' threatening tone.

"Must I suppose that you didn't know about it?"

"Of course I didn't know, idiot", Alvin laughs again when hearing Gaius almost snap that sentence, "god Alvin, you are…"

"Hey, if you're going to praise me why don't you come here? I prefer to be flattered face to face", Alvin says with a teasing tone that causes Gaius to sigh again, "I'll take that as a yes so take note of my address"

The moment he finished giving the King the necessary indications Gaius hung up, indicating Alvin that the king was going to be there in no time, so without losing any more time he practically ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and he had barely time to get dressed again before hearing a couple of knocks sounding at the main door.

Alvin approaches the entrance while finishing unbuttoning his shirt just when another couple of impatient knocks sounds again.

"I'm going, I'm going", Alvin shouts unable to suppress an amused smile, and when he finally opens the door his smile widens even more when seeing Gaius in front of him with an attempt of threatening expression on his face, "welcome to my humble abode", Alvin says with an exaggerate inclination, "would you make me the honor to ent…?"

Alvin's sentence is interrupted with a hard kiss that he gladly accepts while enclosing his arms around Gaius' neck, the king's arms surrounding his waist in such a tight embrace that both of their bodies couldn't be closer.

"At least let me close the door before…", Alvin manages to say before his lips are claimed again, tongue entering his mouth rapidly causing him to moan shamelessly, and after Gaius closes the door with a loud slam Alvin finds himself pinned against it, their mouths still sealed together.

"Wow…", Alvin exhales breathless when they finally stop, a smirk on his face, "what's gotten into you, your Majesty? When I've talked with you before I thought that you were going to kill me…"

"And I still want to kill you", Gaius replies, his eyes half-closed again, "why didn't you tell me before that you had found a place? I could have helped you to…"

"...to what, Erston?", Alvin completes, a patient expression on his face, "I know how damn busy you are, you didn't have time to lose by helping me, and I know that if you had discovered it you would have felt guilty for not being able to help, am I correct?"

Gaius is about to protest but when seeing the confidence in Alvin's expression he ends exhaling a defeated sigh.

"Still you should have told me", the king says with such a sulking tone that Alvin begins to laugh before hugging him.

"Well, I've already told you, happy?", Alvin says with a cheery tone, and although Gaius sighs again he returns the hug, kissing Alvin's head softly.

"Yes, I am", he says, and he uses such a serious tone now that Alvin chuckles before finally separating.

"So…do you want to see the house?", he says unable to suppress a wide grin that makes Gaius smile as well before nodding, "okay, let's begin then…"

During the next ten minutes Alvin guides Gaius around the house, while commenting with almost boring detail which pieces of furniture were already there and which had to be bought by him with Karla's help, and although Gaius was rather tired from a day that had turned to be rather extenuating Alvin's enthusiasm was contagious.

"…and lastly the kitchen", Alvin says turning around to look at Gaius, his arms opened wide to cover the room, "it's not too big but it's rather well equipped"

"Well, the living room is spacious enough to eat there comfortably", Gaius comments.

"Yep, it is", Alvin says with a smile before crossing his arms, "so? Do you like it?"

Gaius smiles and nods.

"Yes, I do. Although since it's your home your opinion is the only one that matters so…"

"Oh, no, your Majesty, your opinion _does_ matter as well", Alvin says while approaching Gaius again to enclose his arms around his neck, "because although I know that you're going to be busy the most part of the day I hope that you drop in here whenever you can, and therefore I need to confirm that this house is fit for a Kind"

Gaius rolls his eyes when hearing Alvin's comment.

"I don't know if it's fit for a King", he replies, and when Alvin's flinches unconsciously Gaius continues, "I just know that as long as I'm able to be by your side I'll be happy with whatever place you consider worthy"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"I should have rented a damn shack since you're so easily satisfied"

"I wouldn't recommend it", Gaius says with amusement, "after all you're rather sensitive to the cold so in a shack you wouldn't be very protected…"

"Shut up, smart-mouth", Alvin says between laughs before kissing Gaius again, "you're going to spend the night here, right?", when Gaius nods he continues, "okay then what would you like to have for dinner?", Alvin turns around to open the fridge, "I have eggs, some veggies, rice (although I don't know if it would be enough for the both of us) and…"

At that moment Alvin feels Gaius settling just behind him, both of the kings hands settling on his hips, and he is about to turn his head to ask if he wants something but at that moment Gaius settles his mouth on his ear to grab his earlobe softly between his teeth, making Alvin exhale a surprised gasp.

"G-Gaius…?", he manages to say before exhaling another gasp when the king's hands begin to travel up for his torso until reaching his chest, "oh _damn_…"

Alvin throws his head back leaning it over Gaius' shoulder, arching his body when Gaius begins to tease his nipples over his shirt, hardening them in no time.

"Okay, dinner can wait", Alvin snaps before slamming the door of the fridge closed, and when he turns around he has time to see the lust adorning the king's features before kissing Gaius again with need and want, his tongue joining the king's one in a frenetic dance.

"My apologies", Gaius exhales with a hoarse voice before kissing Alvin again, both of them beginning to move in the direction of the bedroom, "but it's been a while and…"

"Don't apologize", Alvin interrupts him while separating to begin to unbutton Gaius' shirt while the king does the same with his own, "I was just being polite, _this_ is what I really wanted to do"

Gaius smiles relieved before kissing Alvin again. By then they have already reached the bedroom and after removing the rest of their clothes they both lie on the bed, Alvin under Gaius, his legs opened wide so the King could settle comfortably between them.

"You were right", Gaius comments while beginning to travel down by Alvin's body, "this bed doesn't creak at all"

Alvin laughs breathlessly.

"Yeah, although if it was a little bigger it would be perf…_oh fuck_…!"

Alvin arches his body when Gaius engulfs his member without warning, beginning with a fast pace that makes Alvin become a wrecked mess in no time, one if hands gripping Gaius' hair with force encouraging him to take him deeper, faster.

"Oh god…_ngh_…oh fuck Gaius I love your mouth…"

Alvin feels Gaius' laugh around his member, making him shudder and moan again. Damn, it has been a while since the last time Gaius gave him oral with such passion, normally he was much calmer while doing it, beginning with calm to end gradually adopting a faster pace but right now…_god_, there was no calm, no control, and fuck he loved it despite knowing that if things kept like that he was going to come too soon.

"G-Gaius…_ah_…Gaius, _wait_…"

When hearing the last word Gaius stops and raises his head, his purple eyes fixing on Alvin's half-lidded ones.

"I-I'm sorry", Gaius babbles, his cheeks darkening a little from embarrassment, "I got too carried away, forgive…"

Alvin incorporates to shut Gaius up by assaulting his lips again, causing the king to groan low and sultry on his mouth.

"Don't you dare to apologize", Alvin snarls nipping Gaius' bottom lip with his teeth before forcing Gaius to lie down on the bed to straddle his lap, bending down to kiss the king again while beginning to grin against him at the same time, their half-erected members becoming fully hard in no time.

"_Ngh_…Alvin…", Gaius groans, grabbing Alvin's hips with force while helping him to move against him.

"Gaius…", Alvin exhales, deviating his mouth to Gaius' ear to lick it sensually slow, "I want to ride you, can I?"

Alvin can't suppress a smirk when feeling the grip on his hips incrementing, and when he looks at Gaius again this one's breathing was hard and uneven, and his eyes were shining with such desire that he can't avoid a shiver. Damn, despite they have been together for almost half a year his want for his man hadn't decreased one bit. In fact, he was rather sure that it was even incremented.

"I'll take that as a yes", Alvin says, and after kissing Gaius briefly again he positions himself, reaching back to grab Gaius' member in order to lower himself onto it more easily.

"Wait", Gaius says then, his tone slightly worried, "I've not prepared you yet"

"Don't worry, I've already done it myself when showering", he says just before beginning to lower his body, and he makes sure not to avert his eyes from Gaius' face to see the bliss that adorns momentarily the king's face when his member sinks into him, his mouth opened in a silent moan. God, he was never going to get tired of making the king show such an erotic expression.

"Oh, so you were looking for this to happen?", Gaius says with an amused smile, his voice lightly strained for the effort to keep still until Alvin finished to adjust.

Alvin exhales a laugh before beginning to move up and down with a slow pace, Gaius' hands resting on his hips again, "don't tell me that it surprises you".

It's Gaius' turn to chuckle when hearing Alvin's tone, but his laugh turns soon into a groan when Alvin increments the pace almost immediately, beginning to ride him with abandon, his bangs hitting his eyes every time that he impaled him down because of the force of his movements.

"Oh god…", Alvin exhales when Gaius begins to meet his thrusts, slamming up into him with perfect coordination, the sound of their skins connecting surrounding them, "oh fuck I've missed this…_ah_…!"

Alvin throws his head back while moaning loudly when Gaius hits his prostrate just at that moment, his nails digging on Gaius' sculpted abs as a response, although for the way Gaius groans it seemed that he wasn't bothered at all by it.

"Damn _Alvin_…", Alvin moans again when hearing his name being spelled with such want, and he forces himself to open his eyes to look down at Gaius, shuddering when seeing how damn gorgeous the king looked right then, with his black hair slightly messed and spread on the mattress and his dark skin shining with sweat, "I-I'm sorry, but can I go faster?"

Alvin can't avoid a smile when Gaius' voice trembles a little, as if he was unsure to ask.

"Yes, please", he says without bothering to hide the need of his voice, and he couldn't avoid an aroused cry when without pulling out Gaius rolled them over so Alvin's back was against the bed again.

"_Yes_!", Alvin cries while arching his body when Gaius begins to pound into him with a frenetic pace, his legs wrapped around the king's waist, and he was about to surround Gaius' back with his arms but at that moment the king grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them on the bed over his head, keeping them still with just one hand while he used the other to grab Alvin's member, beginning to masturbate it with the same rhythm that he was using to thrust into him, "ooh god…_ah_…oh fuck _Erston_…!"

"Alvin…", Gaius moans while leaning down to kiss him with almost desperation, open-mouthed and hungry, "god, I love you"

"M-me too", Alvin manages to say between heated kisses, and it doesn't take him to much to feel tension settling on his stomach, his eyes beginning to lose focus for the overwhelming pleasure that assaulted him over and over again, "fuck Erston…I-I can't…"

"Me neither", Gaius says before kissing him again without stopping stroking Alvin's leaking member, and when the king decides to suck at his neck just in the spot he knew was the most sensitive Alvin loses it completely, coming against Gaius' hand and his own stomach while crying the King's true name, and of course that is enough to make Gaius reach his climax as well, all his body shuddering above Alvin's one for the intensity of his orgasm.

After both of their climaxes they doesn't move for some seconds, Alvin still under the king with his eyes closed and mouth half-opened trying to even his breathing and calm down his racing heart, which was beating with a too accelerated rhythm, and he only opens his eyes when feeling Gaius finally liberating his wrists before lying next to him, and he is satisfied when seeing that the king's chest is going up and down as well with a rather faster pace than usual.

"Wow", Alvin says simply while curling towards Gaius, "I think that I wasn't the only missing this"

Gaius exhales a tired laugh before leaning forward to kiss Alvin tenderly while resting one of his hands over Alvin's waist.

"I'm sorry, I…", the King clears his throat and Alvin has to bite his bottom lip to suppress a laugh when seeing how embarrassed Gaius looked right then, "I know that I usually behave in a much more calmer way but…"

Finally Alvin can't avoid a laugh and leans forward to stop Gaius' blabbering with a soft kiss.

"Seriously, how many times I have to tellyou that I _love_ when you lose control? As long as you lose it during sex, I would certainly prefer that while fighting you don't get too carried away because I don't want to die young"

Gaius begins to laugh and kisses Alvin again.

"I love you", he says, and Alvin is surprised when Gaius gulps, as if he was trying to suppress a really intense emotion, "I really needed this. These three weeks have been really intense"

Alvin hesitates but at the end he decides to ask, because his intuition was telling him that Gaius wasn't telling him everything.

"Erston, has something happened?", he gives himself a win when Gaius tenses almost imperceptibly, "okay, spill it, now"

Gaius chuckles when hearing Alvin's purposely rude tone, and after exhaling a sigh he speaks.

"You know that right now I'm working on changing the laws of Elympios that stipulate that a murderer must be executed instead of being judged and jailed", it was an affirmation more than a question but regardless Alvin nods, and after a brief pause Gaius continues, "well, today an Elympion kid has been about to be executed because of that law"

Alvin's eyes snap opened.

"What?"

"Yes", Gaius says, a sad smile appearing on his face, "the kid had been accused of killing a Rieze Maxian soldier, and since the incident had happened in Marksburg the crime was under the jurisdiction of both Elympios and Rieze Maxia, so I was in position to demand custody of the kid to avoid his execution"

Alvin frowns.

"But…but if you did that…"

Gaius nods.

"Yes, doing that would have surely created an international conflict"

Alvin gulps, not daring to ask, but it seemed that Gaius had imagined what was on his mind because he immediately speaks again.

"At the end I agreed to extradite him to Elympios but I also convinced the ministers to judge him first, so the kid's life was spared"

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh.

"Good job, your Majesty", he says with a smile, and then he frowns when seeing Gaius gulp again, "Gaius…?"

And then the king suddenly kisses him with intensity, and when they finally separate he doesn't have time to say antyhing because Gaius hugs him tightly, and Alvin is surprised to feel Gaius' body trembling lightly against his.

"Oi, what's wrong?", Alvin asks with a confused tone, but the king doesn't answer immediately, and some seconds pass until Gaius exhales a deep breath before speaking again, not letting Alvin go yet.

"Alvin...", Alvin gulps because Gaius' tone right then was incredibly raspy, as if he was making a great effort to speak, "please, promise me that you won't ever put me in such a situation"

Alvin frowns, still confused, but then Gaius speaks again.

"I know that today I did the right thing, because despite I could have used my powers to protect that kid from execution, by doing that I would have failed as a king, and I wouldn't have been able to face my people again", Gaius exhales a trembling sigh before hugging Alvin even more tightly, "at the end I managed to save him, but if I hadn't found a solution in time I would have let him die, even when knowing that the whole incident has been prepared, because my duty as a king is to prioritize the well-being of my people"

And then Alvin finally understands, and after returning the hug tightly as well he kisses Gaius' shoulder softly.

"Erston, I would never do anything that could force you to take such a shitty decision", he says, using one of his hands to caress Gaius' hair with affection, and he can feel Gaius gulping, "I know that you're one hell of a king, and that you always put the interest of Rieze Maxia before anything, so I'm not planning to compete against that"

"But that's not fair for you", Gaius says with such a guilty tone that this time it's Alvin the one who gulps, "I now that as a King I'm doing things right, but as your boyfriend I…", Gaius gulps again, " I should be able to risk everything for you, and to put you before everything else, but in this case if you had been the one in being involved I wouldn't have been able to do _anything_ for you and..."

"Erston, listen", Alvin says, and this time he forces Gaius to look at him to discover that although the king wasn't crying he was at the verge of it, because his eyes were much brighter than usual, "First, regarding what had happened tody don't take responisabilities that aren't yours: if the kid had died, it wouldn't have been your fault, because the fact that that kid killed a man is still there", Gaius is about to protest but Alvin doesn't let him, "and even when everything was prepared the kid could have chosen to run, or to ask for help or to simply do nothing instead of killing that soldier"

Gaius averts his eyes, assimilating Alvin's words, so this one takes opportunity of that and speaks again.

"And second…", Alvin forces Gaius to look at him again, "don't ever suggest that you're not good enough for me or I'll begin to compare which of us is better, and please don't make me do that because I'll get depressed", Alvin chuckles when Gaius half-closes his eyes, "but now seriously…", Alvin grabs Gaius' face between his hands, "stop worrying: I know that I can always count on you, and that in case something happens to me you'll do anything to help me. But I also know that, because of your position, I can't afford to make certain mistakes, so in case I did something like that kid did it would be _my_ fault, and _I_ would have to face the consequences of _my _acts, and I would be a total jerk if I put the blame on you for not being able to help or if I demanded you to act against Rieze Maxia interests"

Alvin takes a deep breath when stops talking, and he is about to keep giving Gaius arguments but when he looks at him he sees that it's not necessary, since although the king's eyes looked even more brighter than before now all his tension had completely vanished.

"Well…", Alvin says with a wide grin, "have I been able to convince you or…?"

And then Gaius kisses him, and it was such a tender and soft kiss that Alvin's heart skips a beat.

"Yes, more or less at least", Gaius answers against Alvin's lips.

Alvin frowns.

"What do you mean with '_more or less_'?", Alvin snaps, making Gaius chuckle.

"My apologies, but I think that I'll never stop thinking that you are too good for me, and that you deserve more than being with a man who imposes such difficult conditions to be with him"

Alvin opens his mouth to protest but at the end he only exhales a defeated sigh.

"Okay, I'll be satisfied with that, after all sometimes I'm still amazed that you managed to fell for me in the first place…and don't you dare to glare at me, your Majesty, because if you are allowed to doubt about your value as my boyfriend I can do exactly the same"

Gaius' glare disappears and he chuckles instead.

"Alright, what if both of us stop undervaluating us?"

Alvin nods, satisfied.

"Well, truth to be told I've never doubted of my value as your boyfriend, I've only said it to make you feel better"

Gaius laughs not expecting that response before kissing Alvin again, and although the kiss is calm at first it doesn't pass much time until Alvin finds himself under Gaius again and this one between his parted legs, both of them grinding together while aroused gasps escape from their mouths.

"Do you wanna do it again?", Alvin exhales against Gaius' lips before kissing him hungrily, making Gaius groan as a response.

"Yes", Gaius says with a hoarse voice while beginning to suck Alvin's neck, causing this one to moan appreciatively, "although I don't think that I can last much…"

"I don't think I can either", Alvin reasures Gaius, forcing him to stop abusing his neck, "want to be in charge again or…?"

Gaius thinks for a moment before answering.

"I would like to change but I think that to prepare me is going to take a while so…"

Alvin kisses Gaius softly.

"Next time then", he whispers with a smile before turning around, getting on his knees, and he can feel Gaius kissing his back softly before his hips are grabbed and Gaius' member begins to sink into him again, causing him to bite his bottom lip while gripping the sheets under him with force.

"Damn…", Alvin hears Gaius curse behind him, "god Alvin, I-I have to go slow or…"

"Fine by me", Alvin says immediately, his eyes shut closed for the effort not to come right then, "because if you go too hard I don't think that I'll able to walk after this"

"Okay", Gaius exhales, and then he begins to push in and out him slowly and calmly, but making sure to hit Alvin's sweet spot every time, causing him to moan with every thrust.

As both of them had predicted it doesn't pass much time until they both finish again, Alvin's body flat against the mattress and Gaius' over him, both of them extremely tired but satsified, and this time they spend almost twenty minutes simply lying on the bed, enjoying the other one's company and contact.

"Well, I think that the bed has passed the test", Alvin ends saying, making Gaius chuckle.

"Yes, although this second round has been rather calm so we can't be completely sure", he says with amusement.

"Oh, but the first one has been wild enough", Alvin says with a teasing tone, "or have you already forgotten the way you've pinned me down while…"

"_Alvin_…"

"What? It's been awesome, you don't have to be embarrassed about it", he says, but that only makes Gaius blush even more.

"Idiot", he states simply, making Alvin laugh before curling against him again, and he is about to keep teasing the king a little more when he remembers something.

"Oh, by the way…", Gaius looks at Alvin, slightly confused when Alvin half-closes his eyes at him, "I had forgotten it until now but so just you now: the next time that I learn from the news that you've been proposed you'll sleep on the sofa"

And well, Alvin was planning to keep reproaching him when seeing the horrified expression on Gaius' face he doesn't have heart to do so.

"Alvin, I-I'm sorry about that, I really wanted to tell you but since I planned to say no anyway I didn't want to…"

"Easy", Alvin says with a chuckle. God, Gaius was too cute when he got nervous like that, "I spoke with Karla and she explained me everything", Alvin hesitates but at the end he speaks again, because he knew that otherwise he was going to keep chewing on the matter even if Karla's arguments has been convincing enough, "but umh…Erston can you tell me something? And please, don't lie to me"

Gaius nods immediately and after gulping Alvin speaks.

"Umh…you…I mean…", damn, he has just laughed when Gaius has babbled but now he was doing the same, "what will happen when you stop being the king? Who is going to take your place?"

Gaius raises his eyebrows with surprise.

"Well, since I don't plan to marry I suppose that Rowen, the ministers and I will choose who is the most suitable for the position"

Alvin's eyes open wide, not expecting that Gaius had everything so clear.

"But Rieze Maxia has always been a monarchy. I mean, won't yout people see weird that you change that suddenly? And what will happen if they discover that you aren't going to marry because you're with me?"

Gaius frowns, honestly confused.

"I don't see what Rieze Maxian have to do with this. My private life doesn't concern anyone, and the same way I do everything I have to do as a King without letting my personal opinions to influence my decisions I won't let neither politics nor my people question what I do with my private time, or with who I want to spend it"

Alvin stares at Gaius for some seconds before hugging him tightly, making the king look even more surprised.

"God, I love you so much", Alvin says with such enthusiasm that Gaius blushes a little.

"Me too", he says, still confused, "are you okay, Alvin?"

Alvin begins to laugh, forcing back the relieved tears that have been about to escape. Damn, as always he had been an idiot. Why the hell hadn't he asked Gaius about that before? He has been worrying for nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Alvin says with such a wide smile that Gaius ends smiling as well, "although you must know that your sister seems to want to become aunt soon so maybe you don't need to choose anyone at the end"

Gaius frowns confused again before his eyes open wide.

"What?!", Alvin bursts out laughing when hearing Gaius almost cry that word, "did she really told you that?"

"Yes, she did", Alvin says still laughing, while Gaius rubs his eyes with patient.

"That woman…", she says with resignation before turning to look at Alvin, "and what did you answer?"

And then Alvin stops laughing, because the tone that Gaius used was the same that the one he used when asking him if he would be willing to marry him. It was a tone that sounded casual, almost joking, but that had some unmistakable expectation on it, so he decides to answer sincerely.

"I told her that right now it was too soon. And in fact I wouldn't like to have a child under my care until things between Rieze Maxia and Elympios are better"

Gaius nods thoughtfully.

"And, if things were better you would consider it?"

"Well…", Alvin exhales a nervous laugh, "if I'm completely honest I'm rather fine with how things are now, and definitely if I was all by myself the idea wouldn't have crossed my mind. But with you around…", Alvin looks at Gaius, "I don't know, it doesn't sound bad. In fact, it sounds good"

Gaius shows a relieved smile before nodding.

"I think the same. The truth is that I haven't considered the idea either, but when I met Ludger and Elle and I saw the connection that they had established despite not being related by blood I found myself thinking about it"

They remain silent for a moment.

"But if we end having a child we won't educate him in the castle. I don't want him to become a spoiled prince", Alvin adds, making Gaius half-close his eyes at him.

"_Excuse me_?"

They argued during some minutes, each one giving arguments for and against the idea of raising a child in a noble environment, and although at first the reasons that they were giving were well founded at the end they become more and more ridiculous, and when Alvin said with a mortal serious expression that: '_If we raise the child in the castle he will eat too well and will end being fat_' Gaius couldn't avoid to burst out laughing being immediately followed by Alvin, so the discussion ended there.

"Well, I think that we should have some dinner before the hunger makes us keep saying absurdities", Alvin says while standing up after kissing his boyfriend briefly.

"Yes, good idea", Gaius says before standing up as well, and they have just ended getting dressed again when the unmistakable sound of a portal being opened sounds just in the next room, and they have barely time to interchange a glance when the door of their bedroom snap opened to show a rather angry figure.

"Muzét?!", Alvin exclaims with astonishment before she approaches him fast to grab hischeeks between her hands, beginning to stretch them in a rather painful way.

"So I was the only one who didn't know that you've brought an apartment…", she says with a dangerous calm tone that clearly contrasted with the way she was torturing his cheeks.

"My apologies, Alvin", this one is surprised when looking over Muzét's shoulder to see that ALL the group was reunited there, "we've tried to convince Miss Muzét to wait to kill you but it's been impossible"

"Well, at least she hasn't appeared while you were…"

"_Leia_!"

"Come on, Jude, there is nothing to be embarrassed: after all we've already…"

"_Milla_!"

"I LOVE this sofa!"

"Elle! Don't jump there! You're going to break it!"

"Oh, don't be like that Elize! Look, if the sofa can support Rollo I won't break it!"

"_Meowww_!"

Alvin closes his eyes with resignation before managing to throw a side glance towards Gaius, who looked about to laugh at any moment.

"I think that our romantic dinner will have to wait"

Gaius nods.

"Yes. I think so"

* * *

**Okay, this was going to be a short chapter but as always I got carried away ^^U To the ones who are still reading this hope you've liked it! ^^**


	33. Hot springs

Sorry, again it took me a lot to update -.-U And for the grammatical mistakes since I haven't re-read the chapter yet!br /  
**WARNING**: **M** scene and **SPOILERS** from **Chapters 12-14**.

* * *

_**Remaining debt: **_500.000 galds

"_Scruffy Hair_, can you pass me the wine?"

Alvin glares at Leia while throwing his napkin at her face, causing the girl to laugh even more.

"I'm going to kill her…", Alvin says for hundredth time that night causing Elize, who was sat next to him in the round table, to pat his back, although there was a tiny smile on the girl's face.

"My dear Alvin, refrain your impulses. After all Miss Isla has just got married", Rowen says with amusement.

"Yes, it would be extremely impolite after she has taken the trouble to invite us", Milla adds with a teasing tone while Jude nods.

"And sorry Alfred, but you have to admit that the detail of writing your nickname in your wedding card has been awesome"

"First, that is not my nickname. And second, definitely it's not awesome", Alvin exclaims with a sulking tone making all the table laugh.

Alvin shakes his head resignedly and takes a sip of his glass before turning to look at the table that was situated just in the middle of the room, where Yurgen and Isla were sat together with Yurgen's parents, and he can't suppress a smile when seeing how radiant their two friends looked: Isla with that sleeveless bride dress that fitted her perfectly and Yurgen with the traditional clothes that his clan used in special occasions, both of their expressions full of happiness.

"It's a pity that his High…Erston and Muzét aren't here", Elle says suddenly with an apologetic tone, making Ludger cares her head tenderly.

"Yes, it is", Rowen agrees with certain sadness, "but they couldn't risk to come here, my little lady: they are too recognizable"

"I think that Muzét was going to spend the day going shopping with Karla so I'm sure that she is going to have fun anyway", Leia says.

"And Erston is going to be busy as always so he won't have time to regret not having come", Alvin adds, causing Milla to exhale a soft chuckle when hearing Alvin's resigned tone.

"Well, but at least now you are able to spend more time together", Milla says, effectively making Alvin smile because that was true.

Almost two months had passed since Alvin bought the house and during that time they had been able to spend almost all the nights together, and that was something that Alvin really loved.

Also, during that time they had managed to reduce the debt considerably since they had destroyed three fractured dimensions and eliminated almost half a dozen of Elite Monsters, so if they were lucky they would be able to pay the whole debt by the end of the week.

"Oh, look, they have begun to move the tables to dance", Elize comments with an enthusiastic tone signaling the rest of the guests.

"Already?!", Leia exclaims, "it can't be: I'm still eating!"

"What a surprise…"

Leia glares at Balan.

"Keep saying things like that and I will rent another room at the inn…"

"Okay, okay, it was a joke", Balan says almost immediately with such a begging tone that the rest laughs again.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's dance time!", Alvin says while standing up, "who is going to make me the honor to be my dancing partner?"

"Sorry Alvin but I promised Rowen that I would dance with him first", Elize says with an apologetic smile while Rowen inclines his head towards her in an appreciative gesture.

"I also promised Jude that he would be my first", Alvin raises an amused eyebrow that causes Milla to chuckle while Jude reddens, "I'm talking about dancing, idiot"

"Yes, and I want to dance with Ludger first too!", Elle exclaims, grabbing both of Ludger's hands to pull him towards the recent formed dance floor, and with a smile Ludger immediately follows her.

Alvin exhales a disappointed sigh and just when he is going to sit down again Leia stands up.

"Come on, Scruffy Hair, I'll dance with your"

"Really?", Alvin says with a happy tone, forgetting completely what Leia has just called him.

"Yes, Alfred, it's all yours: she has too much stamina for me and please don't make the obvious joke"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Balan's patient tone.

"Don't worry, cousin. I think I can handle her", Alvin says with a wink before turning to Leia to grab her hand and deposit a soft kiss on it with an exaggerated gesture, causing the girl to chuckle amused.

"If I didn't know you better I would think that you are really a gentleman", Leia says with a teasing tone before beginning to walk to the center of the dance floor where Elle and Ludger were already.

"Miss Rolando, your words hurt me deeply", Alvin replies with such an affected tone that Leia begins to laugh.

The truth is that it had been a while since the last time that Alvin has gone to dance. Indeed, if he remembered correctly the last time has been when he and Presa were still together so more than six years had passed.

However, the moment Leia enclosed her arms around his neck and began to move with the rhythm of the music Alvin's fears about having forgotten what to do vanished, so he found himself moving with Leia with perfect naturalness despite the song that was sounding at that moment was rather more rhythmic than the ones he had been used to dance.

"Oh, not bad for a businessman", Leia says with a purposely impressed tone while Alvin spins her around.

"Hey, remember that I haven't always been the boring man that I've become now", Alvin replies with such self-mockery that Leia laughs again.

It didn't pass much time until the rest joined them as well, everyone in the group trying to behave in a more or less moderate way since they didn't want to stand out too much. After all, they were _already_ standing out too much because they were the only ones among the other fifty wedding guests who didn't belong to Yurgen's tribe and they didn't want to risk to act in a way that could be embarrassing.

However, if there was something great about having a little kid like Elle in the group it was that she didn't care about etiquette at all: she was only dancing with who she wanted to dance and the way she wanted to dance, and inevitably that made the rest stop worrying too much and begin to have fun for real.

As a result, at some point of the night all the guy's neckties (except Rowen's since the old man managed to keep his cool as always) have ended around the head of all the girls and Alvin have completely lost track of how many photos with ridiculous poses they had taken, although probably that lack of memory could also be due to the more-than-a-couple of drinks that he had taken.

"Careful, Alvin: if you get drunk I'm sure that Erston will punish you…", Leia says before giggling with a voice that showed that she was in a similar state than him.

"Wow, that doesn't sound bad at all", Alvin says with an idiotic smile, "Erston punishing me…mmmh indeed it sounds awesome…"

"Please, Alfred, keep your erotic fantasies to yourself", Balan says, his certain reproachful tone losing his effect when he hiccups, causing Leia to begin to laugh widely.

"Look at you! You're drunk too!"

"H-hey, that's not true!", Balan exclaims with a voice that sounded a little sticky before hiccupping again.

Leia laughs even more, and she is about to tease him again but he manages to stop her from doing so by giving her a completely uncharacteristic rude kiss that she immediately returns after exhaling a surprised but satisfied gasp, her arms enclosing around Balan's neck tightly while his arms surrounded her waist roughly, and Alvin decides that his presence has just become completely unnecessary.

He looks around trying to find Milla and Jude again, since Elle and Elize had gone to the inn with Rowen and Ludger a while ago because the girls were already tired, and when he manages to pinpoint the honor student this one and the Lord of Spirits were making out so passionately against one of the walls of the local that Alvin decides to pretend that he hadn't seen them. Although of course he takes a photo first for future teasing.

Alvin exhales a soft sigh. Damn, to see all his friends in a lovely-dovely mod was making him miss Gaius even more if possible.

"Excuse me sir…", Alvin can't suppress a smile when hearing that familiar voice calling him from behind, and when he turns around he sees Isla standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and a fake angry expression on her face, "I'm still waiting the dance that you promised to have with me"

Alvin smiles with amusement before making an exaggerate reverence.

"My sincere apologies, milady, but since you were busy with your guests I haven't wanted to bother you"

Isla exhales a soft snort before enclosing her arms around Alvin's neck while he settles his around her waist, beginning to follow the rhythm of the slow song that was sounding at that moment.

"You should have come for me. Yurgen's family is nice but it can also be extremely annoying. They haven't stopped asking us when we're going to have kids"

Alvin exhales a laugh when hearing Isla's tired tone.

"Oh, so you don't plan to have kids any time soon?", he asks with a teasing tone.

"No, not too soon", she says with a casual tone, "just in eight months and half"

Alvin stops rudely, his eyes opened at his maximum.

"Wait…", Alvin eyes get fixed on Isla's stomach, "does that means…?"

Alvin looks at Isla again to find her nodding, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh my god, congratulations!", Alvin exclaims before hugging her, making her chuckle in delight against his shoulder, "oh damn, I can't believe that my Crazy Fairy is going to have little fairies…"

"Idiot", she says between laughs before separating, "although I suppose that I deserve it after writing that in your card"

Alvin flicks her on the nose playfully before beginning to dance with her again.

"Well, then I suppose that if Yurgen's family is asking you about it that means that they don't know anything"

"No, we are waiting a little to tell them because Yurgen's family is very traditional and we don't think that they would have liked to know that I was pregnant before getting married"

Alvin nods to himself before smiling again.

"I'm very happy for you", he says sincerely, and to his surprise Isla's bottom lip begins to tremble and her eyes begin to shine suspiciously before she hugs him again, tightly.

"Don't you think it's wrong?", Isla asks, her voice sounding suddenly incredibly guilty, "after all the terrible things I've done during my life …isn't it unfair to have such happiness?"

Alvin exhales a deep sigh before returning the hug.

"I hope it isn't or otherwise I wouldn't deserve it either", he says, "and honestly, even if I don't deserve it I don't think that I was able to reject it now that I've found it. I'm too selfish for that. Besides…", Alvin adds, forcing Isla to look at him in the eyes, "now our happiness is not something that is only ours. In my case I have Ga…everyone by my side that wouldn't allow me to reject it. And you have Yurgen, and now…", Alvin settles his hand on Isla's tummy softly, "…this little thing"

Isla exhales a soft chuckle before nodding.

"You're right. Although there are things that I'll never be able to forgive myself", she adds with an apologetic tone.

"Same here", Alvin smiles with certain sadness before removing a rebellious tear from Isla's eye, "but neither of us can change what we've done. The only thing we can do is doing things right from now on"

Isla nods before smiling this time for real, with a hint of teasing.

"You are getting old: you've told me that already"

"Yeah, but it seems that you need some kind on reminding or otherwise you won't be getting all depressed in such a happy day"

Isla laughs when hearing Alvin's accusing tone.

"The alcohol is at fault, not me. It makes me be more sensible than usual", she says with a defensive tone.

"Good excuse, Crazy Fairy, good excuse", it's his turn to laugh when she 'glares' at him, "and speaking of alcohol I think that it's time for me to retire because my head is beginning to kill me"

"I don't think that it takes us much to leave as well, are you sure that you don't want to stay a little longer? Yurgen and I can take you to the inn in our car"

"Don't worry about it", Alvin says shaking his head, "besides, I'm going directly towards the station to take the first train to Kanbalar"

Isla raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Maybe is there someone waiting for you there? Someone whose name begins for 'Ga' as you've let slip before?"

Alvin tries to keep his expression neutral but he finds impossible to do that under Isla's inquisitive look.

"Listen Isla, I…"

"It's okay", she says with a smile, "you don't have to tell me anything. Although I won't lie: I would like to meet her"

Alvin suppresses the impulse to chuckle. Well, he couldn't blame Isla for assuming that he was with a girl.

"Sorry", he says with a sincere tone, "I would like to tell you but it's too complicated. And if I told you who she is, I could cause her trouble"

"Oh, then that must mean that she is a noble woman…", Isla laughs when seeing Alvin's apologetic look, "okay, okay, I'll stop with the questions", she hugs him again, "have a nice travel, Alvin"

"Thanks", he says, kissing her on the cheek before separating, "and thank you for the invitation"

"Don't you dare to thank me for that", Isla says immediately with a rude tone that makes Alvin laugh.

After saying goodbye to Yurgen as well and sending a message to the rest saying that he was going to Kanbalar he finally left the local towards the station, managing to take the train that was about to leave at that moment.

Alvin sat down on his site panting heavily because he had been running practically all the way, and consequently it didn't pass much time until he fell completely asleep, his head leaning against the train window and a smile on his lips because he was going to see Gaius really soon.

* * *

Alvin arrives at Kanbalar an hour and half later thanks to a kind woman who took the trouble to wake him up, since otherwise he would have kept traveling until the next stop (Xailen) without noticing.

After thanking her, Alvin goes towards his apartment with a fast pace. It was starting to get light since it was already 5.30 in the morning so there were already some people walking in the streets, so maybe Gaius was already awaken as well since sometimes the king woke up _really_ early when needed to finish some work.

However, this time when Alvin enters his apartment everything was extremely dark and silent, so he decides to walk slowly towards his room.

He opens the door slowly, trying not to make a sound, and after removing his shoes he enters. After a few seconds his eyes have adapted to the darkness and he is able to see Gaius sleeping on the bed, turned to his side, one of his arms flexed under the pillow, his naked chest going up and down with an even breathing, indicating Alvin that he was completely asleep.

Alvin can't suppress a smile, and to his surprise he finds himself gulping, remembering Isla's words. Damn, he knew that he didn't deserve it, but damn if he wasn't glad for having found someone as perfect as Gaius.

After undressing Alvin decides that he is too tired to search his pajama so, for once, he decides to take the risk to catch a cold and sleep just with his boxers on. Then he enters the bed, trying to do it slowly not to wake Gaius up, but as he was fearing the moment his weight makes the bed lower down a little Gaius immediately exhales a soft sigh and turns his head a little to the side, his eyes half-opening.

"Alvin?", he asks with a half-asleep tone that makes Alvin chuckle while finally entering the bed completely, curling immediately against Gaius' warm body.

"No, I'm your other lover, idiot", he says with irony, causing Gaius to exhale a soft laugh before turning around completely, settling an arm around Alvin's hip before kissing him deeply.

"You taste like alcohol", Gaius points out when they separate, causing Alvin to exhale an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry, do you want me to brush my teeth?"

"No, it's not necessary", Gaius says, kissing him again, "how has the weeding been?"

"Very nice", Alvin says with a smile, "the ceremony was rather discreet, and the dinner was delicious, but the best part was the party. God, tomorrow I have to show you some pictures that we took. They are awesomely funny"

Gaius smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that you all had fun", he says with such a genuinely happy tone that Alvin feels immediately guilty.

"I wish you had come", he says with a certain sad tone, "and Muzét, and Karla. It would have been even funnier"

Gaius smiles turns even more tender if possible before kissing Alvin again softly

"Me too, but it was too risky for us to go"

"I know, I know", Alvin says with resigned tone, "and how has been your day? Have you gone shopping with your sister and Muzét?"

"Of course I haven't, you don't know how crazy those two become when they are together", Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius almost scared tone.

"I didn't know that they were that close"

"Well, since they met when we celebrated my birthday they have become good friends", Gaius comments.

"That's good", Alvin says with a smile, "because according to Milla one of Muzéts main fears has always been not being able to make friends…aaand speaking of Milla she has asked me to tell you if it could be possible that this week you help us with a couple of Elite Monster that she is planning to make us kill"

Gaius chuckles when hearing Alvin's choice of words.

"I think I can manage it to have some free time for that"

"Great", Alvin says with a cheery tone, "that way we could pay the debt once and for all. I'm dying to see our reward"

"Since it's Bisley who we are talking about I'm not sure if there's going to be a reward", Gaius says with skepticism.

"Come on, Erston, don't be so pessimist", Alvin says with a confident tone, "I don't trust that guy either but Vera told us that there would be a reward, and the girl doesn't look like a liar"

"Well, you have a point there", Gaius admits, causing Alvin to smile before kissing him again before closing his eyes, tiredness finally reaching him.

"Don't worry, your Majesty", he says cuddling against Gaius even more if possible, enjoying the king's warm body, "I'm sure that the reward will compensate all the trouble we've been through to obtain those damn 20 million galds. I'm sure of it"

* * *

**A week later_ \- Remaining debt: 0 galds_**

For once, according to the plan in just a week they managed to pay the debt, and the reward was a natural hot spring trip with all expenses paid.

However, it didn't turn out as well as the boys were expecting…

*"Let us out! This is supposed to be a co-ed bath!"

*"Alvin, stop pushing!"

*"To think I once commanded the Rashugal Army…"

*"Hey! I think I found the zipper!"

*"Ah! That is _not_ a zipper, take it easy!"

"Huh?! Ah! Sorry about that, Gaius!...Uhm…what's up with the towels?"

…

*"They're…They're being digested!"

"AAAAAH!"

* * *

"So…what did you say about a reward that would compensate all the trouble?"

"Hey, the reward has been worth it, it's been those crazy women's fault for not wanting to share the onsen", Alvin snaps when hearing Gaius' ironic tone.

Everyone was already at the inn and the only ones who remained inside the hot water were Alvin and Gaius, sitting one in front of the other and enjoying the calm of the place.

"But well, although before I've really been afraid of being eaten by Teepo I have to admit that it is a rather nice place", Gaius says, letting his head fall back slowly while resting his elbows at the edge, the new position causing the king's built pectorals to tense slightly, making Alvin gulp for the hot vision. Seriously, when was his body going to stop reacting so damn much because of the king?

"Yes, it is…", Alvin says with a purposely seductive voice that makes Gaius immediately look at him with surprise, his eyes opening wide and his breath hitching when Alvin pushes his hair backwards in an extremely slow movement, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on Gaius, "…and the disposition of the springs is great, since no one in the inn can see us right now…"

Gaius exhales a deep breath, his eyes shining with the familiar light that Alvin had missed to see during that entire week since they had been too busy to do anything but fighting.

"Yes, that is certainly convenient", the king says, his voice apparently calm but sounding a little raspier than usual, "although the fact that they can't see us doesn't necessarily mean that they can't _hear_ us"

It's Alvin turn to exhale a deep breath before beginning to swim towards Gaius, a smirk adorning his face when he finally is in front of the king, their faces inches apart.

"Oh, then does that mean…", Alvin leans forward to be whispering just in Gaius' ear, making sure not to touch any other part of the king yet, purposely making him tense, "…that you are planning to make me scream, _your Majesty_?"

Alvin ends the sentence biting Gaius' earlobe softly, but just when he is about to keep teasing Gaius a little more the king grabs his hips forcibly, settling him on his lap with a fluid movement and without apparent effort before capturing his mouth in such a violent and needy kiss that Alvin's surprised gasp turns into an aroused moan, all his body shuddering as a result of Gaius' actions because damn, to know that the king wanted him so desperately was making him incredibly turned on.

"Fuck…", Alvin exhales against Gaius' mouth before enclosing his arms around his neck, tilting his head to the side to have a better angle to kiss Gaius again even deeper, his tongue playing with the king's one furiously, his hips beginning to grind down against Gaius' ones making their now half-awaken members rub together through the towels that they were still wearing.

"_Alvin_…"

Gaius groans before forcing Alvin to stand upright in order to reach his nipples with his mouth, using his tongue to suck one of them while using one of his hands to pinch the other one, causing Alvin to arch his body while grabbing Gaius' hair roughly, encouraging the king to keep with his caressing.

"_Ngh_…!", Alvin moans wantonly, not stopping for a moment the movement of his hips, the water that was surrounding them hiding the wild grinding that was causing an indescribable heat in the pit of Alvin's stomach, "damn Erston…oh fuck I want you right now"

Alvin forces Gaius' head back in order to kiss him violently before grabbing one of Gaius' hands to settle it just against his entrance.

"Do you mean right here?", Gaius asks then with a unsure tone, and when seeing Alvin nodding fervently he gulps, "Alvin, wait a moment, I think it is better if we continue this at the inn. After all we are not the only ones who are using this hot spring and we should not…"

Alvin shuts Gaius up with a hard kiss while removing Gaius' towel with a fast movement, doing the same with his own just a second later.

"Okay, then we'll stop before coming but right now…", Alvin grabs Gaius' face with both of his hands and the king gulps when seeing the evident desire in Alvin's brown eyes, "I want you to fuck me hard, _your Majesty_"

Gaius can't suppress a low grunt when hearing Alvin's blunt words.

"God, Alvin…", Gaius attacks Alvin's neck with force, beginning to suck at the flesh with hunger causing Alvin to groan again, and then, finally, Gaius enters two fingers inside Alvin and this one doesn't lose time in beginning to rock back his hips to take Gaius' digits deeper, welcoming the intrusion with soft and satisfied gasps, "god, you're going to be the death of me one day…"

Alvin laughs breathlessly but before he could reply Gaius inserts the third finger, grasping his prostrate as a result and causing Alvin to dig his nails on Gaius' shoulders, a sexy loud groan escaping his mouth.

"Erston…_ngh_…oh damn, enough"

Alvin literally slaps Gaius' hand and grabs Gaius' member, but just when he is about to lower himself onto it Gaius stops him.

"Wait. Turn around"

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised. It was weird that Gaius asked him to do it from behind, and it seemed that Gaius had guessed what Alvin was thinking because he talks again, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

"If you want this to last I'm afraid that it is better if I do not see your face"

Alvin blinks before smirking, incredibly satisfied.

"Oh? So do you think that I could make you come just with my sexy face?", he asks with a teasing tone, and he has time to see Gaius half-closing his eyes before being turned around with a fast movement, Alvin's body suffering a complete shudder when feeling himself lifted up and Gaius' member beginning to tease his entrance.

"Yes…you could", Gaius whispers heatedly just in his ear before licking his earlobe softly at the same time that he sinks into him with a hard and long stroke, causing Alvin to exhale an aroused moan

"Oh god…_"_, Gaius begins to move inside him, the king's hands grabbing Alvin's hips in order to help him move up and down, "god Erston…_faster_!"

Gaius grunts, biting Alvin's shoulder from behind before complying, his thrusts becoming deeper and rougher, his member practically leaving Alvin before slamming back into him

"_Yes_…like that…_ah_…oh yes _like that_…"

Alvin begins to meet Gaius' thrusts with matching force, impaling himself onto Gaius' cock with abandon, enjoying the way the king's heavy breathing caused a light ticklish sensation against the back of his neck with every shameless movement of his hips.

"Alvin…_ngh_…damn, Alvin, we have to stop…"

"You sure?", Alvin says with a devilish smile, clenching his ass on purpose around Gaius' member, making the king exhale a loud groan as a result.

"_Alvin_…"

Alvin can feel a wave of satisfaction when hearing Gaius' strained tone, but since now there was a hint of warning on the king's voice he decides to obey, feeling a little disappointed because of the emptiness that he feels when Gaius gets out of him.

"Okay, your Majesty, let's continue this at the inn", Alvin says before standing up, his legs trembling a little because of their brief but passionate love making.

"You are extremely hard to satisfy", Gaius comments with amusement, and Alvin just shrugs as a response, a shameless smile on his face before kissing Gaius again sensually slow, causing the king to hum appreciatively against his lips.

"Yeah, I am. And you love it"

Gaius just smiles.

"I can't certainly deny that"

After recovering their towels they leave the springs. They stop briefly at the changing room to put their yukatas on before going towards the inn again, and they were about to enter when they heard voices coming from the little garden that was just in the back side of the inn.

"Oi, aren't those Muzét and Karla voices?", Alvin asks with curiosity, and since it was already dark because it was rather late he fails to notice Gaius' expression.

"You think so?", Alvin fails to notice as well the completely fake casual tone of the king, "I'm not hearing anything, so maybe you're imagin…_Alvin_!"

Before Gaius could finish the sentence Alvin was already sneaking into the small garden.

"What? I'm just going to take a look", he says, and before Gaius could stop him he approaches the garden…

…And then his eyes and mouth open widely in disbelief, because yes, he had guessed right: the voices that he had heard belonged to Muzét and Karla, who were sitting on one of the benches.

But what he couldn't have ever expected was to see their two friends kissing, Muzét's hands grabbing Karla's face tenderly while Karla has her arms enclosed around Muzét's back, the two women completely unaware of their surroundings.

At that moment Alvin feels a hand settling softly on his shoulder and when he turns around he can see Gaius smiling softly.

"I think that we should leave them alone", he whispers, and although Alvin is still unable to say anything he complies.

Just five minutes later they finally reach their room, and the moment the thin door closes behind them Alvin begins to speak. Or better said: shout.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that they are together"

"Oh, really?! Thank you, genius, I haven't realized it!", Alvin snaps with irony, and he is about to keep speaking when he finally realizes something, "wait…why are you so calm about it?", Gaius tries to keep his face neutral but he makes the mistake of gulping, "wait…you knew it?!"

"Well, I wasn't sure but I had my suspicious", Gaius admits.

"Damn, Gaius, you should have told me!", Alvin says with a sulking tone, crossing his arms.

"You know that I don't like to make suppositions", Gaius says with a certain guilty tone that causes Alvin to exhale a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, I know. But damn, why haven't they said anything?", he says with a certain hurt tone, despite he knew that he hadn't any right to feel that way because he and Gaius had tried to hide their relationship as well.

"They're probably waiting for a suitable moment. After all this week we've been really busy to pay the debt and we had barely time to speak"

Alvin nods to himself.

"You have a point there", he admits, and then he smiles happily, "well, I'm happy for them. They make an interesting couple. Although thinking about it all our group is full of interesting couples"

Gaius chuckles.

"Yes, we are rather atypical", he concedes.

"Yeah, and we are the best precisely for that", Alvin says putting his hands behind his head with such a proud tone that Gaius begins to laugh.

"Well…now…", Gaius says then with a fake casual tone, "if I remember correctly we have some unfinished business to attend…"

Alvin smiles widely before approaching Gaius slowly.

"Yes, we have, your Majesty", he says with a sensual low tone before kissing Gaius intensely, the king hands automatically settling on his hips, forcing their bodies closer.

"Wait…", Alvin says at some point when seeing that Gaius is about to remove his yukata, "leave that on. You look sexy on it", and although Gaius raise his eyebrow surprised he complies.

After making out for a little while they finally lie on the futon, Alvin facing up and Gaius over him. However, it just take them a couple of kisses to change positions, so at the end it's Gaius the one who ends facing up and Alvin over him, in order to have a better position to attack the king's dark skin, his mouth licking, sucking and biting every place that he could found.

"Alvin…", Gaius groans while arching his body when Alvin encloses his mouth around one of his nipples, using his tongue to lap the little bud hungrily, "Alvin…have you changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?", Alvin asks momentarily confused, stopping abusing Gaius' chest for a moment to look at the breathless king under him.

"I mean, I had assumed that you wanted me to take the lead again but now…", Gaius smiles with amusement, "it seems that you want it the other way around"

Alvin gulps while feeling himself blushing, realizing that Gaius was right: his actions were clearly indicating that he wanted to take control.

"Sorry", he says with an embarrassed smile, "I've acted without thinking but if you want to finish what we've started before I…"

Gaius forces Alvin's head down to share a long kiss.

"It's okay", he says, and there was such want on his voice that Alvin finds himself getting fully hard, "I really want you inside me"

Gaius' words take Alvin's breath away. Oh fuck, Gaius had to desire it really much or otherwise he wouldn't be so straightforward.

"Your wish is my command, your Majesty", Alvin snaps in a hoarse voice before capturing Gaius' lips again in a searing kiss.

Just five minutes later Gaius heavy pants were resounding in the room, the kings hands digging on Alvin's shoulders while this one sucked him off with a fast pace, preparing him at the same time.

"Alvin…_ngh_…Alvin, I'm ready"

"Yeah, I can see that", Alvin says with a sultry tone, because damn if it wasn't hot to see how easily his three fingers slipped inside Gaius' entrance, causing the king to moan every time that he brushed his sweet spot, "how do you want to do it?"

Gaius shakes his head.

"I've chosen before so it's your turn", he says with a stubborn tone that makes Alvin chuckle before finally removing his fingers.

"Okay, then turn around. I really want to take you from behind"

Gaius blushes lightly for Alvin's heated words before positioning himself.

"You really like this posture", Gaius says with certain amusement.

Alvin chuckles while pouring some lube on his member. Damn, the yukata was going to get dirty for sure but since he had 'forced' Gaius to wear it he was going to do the same.

"Yeah, I _love_ this posture…", Alvin says, while lifting up softly Gaius' yukata in order to expose his ass, making sure to massage the flesh slowly in order to make Gaius shudder from anticipation.

"...because in this position…"

Alvin begins to sink into Gaius slowly, really slowly, the exquisite tightness and heat that envelops his member making his head feel dazed by the pleasure, and for the way Gaius was pushing back against him it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was feeling as if he was in heaven.

"…I can move all the fast I want"

And then Alvin moves with a brutal pace, his fingers digging on Gaius' hips for better support while pounding into him fast, hard, and all his fears about Gaius preferring going slower vanish when Gaius begins to exhale his name while meeting his wild thrusts with equal or even more passion.

"A-Alvin…", Gaius' voice sounds broken because of Alvin's incessant fucking, but the arousal on it was so evident that Alvin can feel his cock twitching inside the king, "_ngh_…Alvin…please, touch…"

Alvin reaches down with one of his hands to grab Gaius' neglected member, beginning to stroke it, trying to follow the speed of his thrusts.

"_Yes_…", Gaius exhales with relief before groaning loudly when Alvin begins to hit his prostrate, the rhythm of his hips becoming even more desperate if possible, "Alvin…I…"

"Me too…", Alvin interrupts him, his vision beginning to be blurred because of his imminent orgasm, "god, I love you Erston…"

Gaius turns his head to the side and Alvin immediately leans forward to kiss him, their tongues meeting in an open-mouthed sloppy kiss.

"I love you Alvin…_ah_…so much…"

A couple of thrusts later Alvin finally reaches his climax, releasing inside Gaius and causing the king to come as well as a result before collapsing on the futon on his right side, breathing heavily.

Alvin leans down and kisses Gaius' cheek softly before lying next to him, extremely tired but satisfied.

"You okay, your Majesty? You seem a little tired", he says, trying to sound teasing but failing since he was still trying to regain his breathing.

"Yes, don't worry", Gaius says with a reassuring smile, "although you've certainly not hold back"

Alvin chuckles before kissing the king again, cuddling against him.

"Sorry, but since the next days are going to be extremely busy I wanted to make the most of our time here"

"Yes, you are right", Gaius says, kissing Alvin's forehead softly, "after all according to Bisley we only have to find another catalyst, right?"

"Yes, we have even the exact location: Lake Epsilla, near Catamar Heights"

Gaius nods to himself.

"Then that means that we are extremely close to end with the Fractured Dimensions"

"Yes, we are", Alvin says before adding with a certain sad tone, "I know that you're going to laugh at me but I'm going to miss to do jobs to pay the debt. I mean, I know that I've been always protesting about Milla almost killing us from exhaustion but it's been really funny. And now that it's finished…I don't know, I think that it's going to be more complicated to see the rest so often"

Gaius exhales a soft sigh.

"Yes, you're right. But as long as we keep being connected that's what is important"

Alvin smiles when hearing Gaius' confident tone.

"Well, but before that we still have a catalyst to find, so it's too soon to get all depressed. Besides, first I have to begin to think in the big party that we'll have to celebrate the destruction in all the Fractured Dimensions"

Gaius begins to laugh.

"That's indeed a good idea"

"Of course it's a good idea. It's mine after all"

"Hey, don't use my sister's sentences"

"Ups, I didn't know that you were going to realize"

They begin to laugh before finally going to sleep, a relieved smile adorning Alvin's lips. Gaius was right: as long as everyone kept being connected it didn't mind if they didn't see each other too often, and after all they've gone through it was impossible for them to end irremediably separated.

Alvin didn't know at that moment how wrong he was.

* * *

"I can't believe that this is going to end like this"

Gaius exhales a deep breath, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"It's the only way"

Alvin curses before leaning against the door of the inn.

Just two weeks had passed since they went to the hot springs, but during that time several things had passed. Several bad things:

When they went to find the last catalyst, they discovered that Elle was from the fractured dimension that they had gone to destroy, and that her father was a fractured version of Ludger.

If that wasn't shocking enough, Ludger was forced to kill Elle's father in order to protect her. Also, they discovered that, accidentally, Ludger had been using Elle as the conduit for his Chromatus powers, slowly transforming her in a divergence catalyst. Of course, all that caused the girl to be extremely confused and lost, to the point that not even Gaius, who has always been able to cheer her up when no one else could, was able to prevent her to accept Bisley's proposition about going with him in order to save Ludger.

And finally, if all that wasn't enough to push Ludger to the limit, Jude reunited them to say that he had just spoken with Julius and that he knew what they had to do in order to enter the Land of Canaan, which had just opened after they fought against Chronos just before Elle left them.

And Alvin knew that he was never going to forget those words: _*"To get inside the Land of Canaan a soul bridge has to be built, and in order to do that it's needed to sacrifice a powerful member of the Kresnik Family_"

"Damn", Alvin says before covering his eyes with his hand, his voice trembling from impotence, "damn, first Elle…now Julius…damn it, it's not fair!"

Alvin gulps, trying to suppress the tears, but when Gaius approaches him and hugs him tightly he stops trying and returns the hug, burying his head on Gaius' shoulder.

"No, it isn't", Gaius says with a soft but at the same time firm tone, "but in order to save this world we can't hesitate. And we can't let Ludger hesitate either. Of course I would like to find another way to finish this that doesn't imply to sacrifice Julius. But I'm afraid that it's our only option"

Alvin exhales a deep breath, and after some seconds hi finally nods.

"As always, you're right", he says, drying his eyes forcibly, "it's just that I would like that that kid wouldn't have to suffer so much"

Gaius smiles and kisses Alvin softly before hugging him again.

"I know", he says.

They remain in a tight embrace for some seconds before finally separating to leave the inn.

And when they finally joined the rest in Marksburg, Alvin knew deep inside that it was going to be the last time that all the group was going to be reunited together.

And this time, he wasn't wrong.

* * *

**Well, we've already reached the end of the ToX2 game so we are closer to the ending of this story ;) Since the end of this chapter has been a little dramatic I've made sure to compensate it including rather shameless smut, hope you haven't minded ^^U**  
**As always, thank you so much to the ones who comment (L) ^^**


	34. Welcome home

It's been a while since I've updated a chapter with more than 10K words ^^U Maybe it should have been better to split it but I had honestly no idea about how to do that, so sorry if the chapter ends being a little tedious to read -.-  
Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes: I still have to re-read the chapter some more in order to correct it!

**WARNING**: **Spoilers** for the **end** of ToX2 and for maybe too extreme fluffiness :P

* * *

**_Four years later_**

"Elle, sweetie! You have to wake up or you'll be late!"

After some moments the door of Elle's room opens and the girl appears while yawning. She was still wearing her pajama and there was a funny sleepy expression on her face.

"I don't know why you brought me an alarm clock if you are going to keep waking me up with yells", she says with a sulking tone, sitting on the round table of the dining room while Alvin keeps preparing their respective breakfasts.

"If you didn't ignore the alarm clock almost every day I wouldn't need to wake you up with my melodious voice"

As he was expecting Elle can't suppress a laugh when hearing his comment.

"Well, here you go", Alvin says leaving the kitchen and approaching the table, "be careful with your toasts. They are still a little hot"

"Thank you", Elle says with a smile, raising her head to deposit a soft kiss on Alvin's cheek before he sits down next to her, "hey, now your hair is almost as long as mine, aren't you going to cut it?"

"Why?", Alvin raises an eyebrow seductively while using his hand to comb his hair, that now almost reached his middle back, "am I not extremely handsome like this?"

"Nope, you look like a bearded woman"

Alvin shows a fake offended expression while Elle sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Tsk, teenagers these days have a terrible taste…"

Elle's only answer is to laugh before taking a bite of her toast, and Alvin can't suppress a tiny smile while observing the twelve-years old little woman next to him.

It was incredible how many things had changed during those four years. Although the most important change had been, without any doubt, the fact that Ludger wasn't with them anymore, and despite all that time it was still painful to remember how that brave kid had decided to sacrifice himself in order to save Elle and everyone.

After Ludger's death, the group had discussed for a while what they were going to do with Elle. Of course it was evident that Gaius and Rowen couldn't take care of her, but between Leia, Alvin and Jude it wasn't that clear what the best option was.

However, at the end Alvin himself suggested to take care of the girl.

First, because although Leia and Balan wouldn't have minded, their apartment was extremely close to Ludger's one, and consequently that could be hard for Elle. At least at first.

And second, because although Jude tried his best to pretend to be fine, everyone knew that he was devastated for having lost Milla again, so he wasn't in the best condition to take care of Elle, who was also in a rather delicate state.

Also, for a moment Alvin thought that Karla could have been a better choice than him, but since Elle didn't know her as well as the others they ended discarding the idea. Besides, Muzét had also disappeared, and that had been a hard blow for Karla as well. After all, even when the two women hadn't been together for too long it was evident how much they had loved each other. The uncontrollable tears that Karla shed when she was told what had happened confirmed that.

So, at the end Elle moved with Alvin, and at first Alvin really thought that he had made a huge mistake by accepting such a big responsibility because the first month was horrible: Elle was deeply depressed and her behavior changed from being crying almost all the day to be angry with everyone and for everything, and the fact that the patience wasn't one of Alvin's virtues didn't help, causing Elle and he to end discussing very often.

Besides, during those fights Gaius usually sided with the girl since according to him Alvin was the adult there and therefor he should be the one in acting reasonably. Of course Alvin knew that the king was right, but still he couldn't help to feel stupidly betrayed and to miss the times when the king and he were alone.

It was after one of those discussions when, in a tantrum, Elle decided to leave Alvin's apartment without warning, causing him to have an almost heart attack when realizing that the girl had left. However, ironically thanks to that episode everything began to get better, because when Alvin finally found Elle at the station with her little bag hanging on her shoulders and about to take the first train to God-knows-where the only thing he could do was to hug her while crying with relief, despite the fact that his first intention had been to shout at her.

At that moment, Elle finally realized that she wasn't alone, and that during that month she had been misbehaving with everyone, so after hugging Alvin's back with all her might she began to cry, and they promised that, from then on, they both would work hard to do things better.

And they both did, because from then on the discussions practically stopped and they both adapted to their new lives to the point that Alvin completely forgot how it was to live alone. The same way, he also found himself remembering other things that he had long forgotten like doing homework, and to his embarrassment more than a couple of times he had been forced to call the king for help when Elle and he were unable to solve certain mathematic problems.

Alvin smiled to himself before taking a sip of his coffee. Yeah, things had surely changed, but despite that he didn't regretted his decision of 'adopting' Elle one bit. Besides, some time ago Gaius and he had considered how it would be to have a child at some point, so to have been able to keep raising Elle with Gaius was the closest that he was to become a father. And frankly, he had liked that. A lot.

"By the way, Alvin", Elle's voice wakes Alvin up from his memories, and when he looks at the girl he sees that she is biting her bottom lip, "umh…is everything all right with Jude?"

Alvin raises his eyebrows surprised, not expecting that sudden question. Damn, it has just been demonstrated: all the woman that had appeared on his life were intuitive as well.

"Well, yeah, I think so", he says trying to adopt a neutral tone, "why do you ask?"

Elle shrugs.

"It's just that it's been a while since the last time he came to visit. And the last time he looked extremely pale and skinny", she looks at Alvin, and he has to make an effort to maintain his face impassible when seeing Elle's big eyes full of worry, "are you sure he is okay?"

Alvin gulps, and he is about to answer when at that moment there is a knock on the door followed by another two and finally by another one, causing Alvin and Elle to open their eyes widely.

"That sequence…", Elle says, a wide smile appearing on her face before running towards the door rapidly, and Alvin has barely stood up when he hears the door open and Elle exhaling a gasp of surprise before beginning to laugh, and the other laugh that joins Elle's one immediately after makes Alvin smile widely as well.

"Liar. You said that you were going to come this afternoon", Alvin says with a fake accusing tone when seeing Gaius enter with Elle in his arms, the girl's legs and arms surrounding the king's waist and neck respectively.

"Yes, but I've managed to arrive at the station to take the first train", Gaius explains with a smile, placing Elle on the floor in order to search something in the bag he was carrying, "I'm sorry, this time I've been unable to find anything better than this"

Gaius offers Elle a small wrapped package that she immediately accepts.

"Another present?", Alvin comments with amusement while crossing his arms, "damn Erston, thanks to you her room is full of the stuff you always bring and now we can barely enter"

"Well, this time the present is small so you can't complain", Elle replies while finally opening the package, and her eyes shine when seeing that the present was a dumpling shaped keychain, "thank you! It's so pretty!"

Elle forces Gaius' head down to be able to kiss him with force on the cheek, causing the king to chuckle with satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I do. A LOT. I'm going to put it in my bag right now!"

Alvin laughs when seeing Elle disappear inside her room with an enthusiastic expression on her face.

"You spoil her too much", Alvin comments with a smile before finally approaching Gaius. Unlike him, now the king's was wearing his hair short although he still had his usual bangs covering his forehead, the new look making him look younger than he really was.

"Well, since she has you in order to play the tyrant father it would be unfair that I played that role as well…"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' teasing reply before finally kissing him, and just at that moment Elle appears again with her coat on.

"I'm already leaving or I'll be late", she announces before approaching the two men to give them two respective hugs.

"Okay. Be careful", Alvin says despite it only took her five minutes to walk there.

"I will", Elle says with a patient tone before waving them goodbye, but just before leaving she turns to look at them with a mischievous smile on her usual angelic face, "I hope you have fun now that you're _alone_…"

And then she closes the door behind her leaving Alvin and Gaius completely astonished.

"What the hell did she mean by that?", Alvin exclaimed, her expression one of stupor when seeing Gaius' amused expression, "come on, she is just twelve, there is no way that she already knows, she is too young!"

"Well, teenagers these days are really advanced", Gaius comments simply, causing Alvin to exhale a resigned sigh.

"Oh crap, then this means that soon I'll have to give her the talk…"

Gaius chuckles when hearing Alvin's tone before kissing him again, although this time the kiss is more intense than the previous one, their tongues meeting languidly a couple of times before finally separating.

"If I didn't have to go to the office right now we could do what Elle has suggested", Alvin comments with a playful tone, causing Gaius to exhale a soft laugh.

"And if I didn't have to return to the castle as well I would gladly accept your proposition", he added before kissing Alvin again, this time with more calm.

Alvin smiles to himself. Their sexual life was another thing that had changed during those years.

First, because after six years of relationship their libido had finally calmed down to the point that now Alvin was able to see the king naked without feeling the impulse to attack him and vice versa. Or well, more accurately, they still felt that impulse but they were able to control themselves.

And second, because having a little girl in the house had meant that they couldn't be as passionate as they had been until then, so they (and especially Alvin) had to get used to enjoy their sexual activities calmly and noiselessly.

Of course when Elle wasn't at home there were moments in which they allowed themselves to lose control. For example, Alvin was never going to forget one particular time that they had ended having sex wildly on the living's room table as if they were a couple of horny teenagers, and although after the encounter Alvin's back had hurt like hell, every time that he remember it he couldn't prevent his body from heating up.

But well, if he was sincere he preferred how things were right then. Obviously he didn't mind to have sporadic passionate nights to test their bed resistance but neither of them could follow the rhythm that they had four years ago because their bodies regretted it the morning after, and that was something that bothered Alvin a little because although Gaius had just turned thirty-eight a couple of months ago his stamina was the same as his, even when he was six years younger. But well, if he thought about it calmly it was stupid to feel bad for that. After all Gaius was Gaius. It was impossible to try to reach his level.

"I should be going as well", Gaius says then, "Rowen and I have a reunion with the ministers in half-an-hour, but I suppose that I'll be able to come here for lunch"

"Great. Today I think that it won't be a very busy day so I'll be here more or less early"

After kissing again, Gaius is about to leave the apartment when Alvin stops him.

"Umh…Erston…", the king turns around when hearing Alvin's sudden serious tone, "do you know anything about Jude?"

Gaius' expression darkens a little before answering.

"No. I have tried to contact him since the last time we saw him but he doesn't answer my calls"

Alvin exhales a sigh while scratching the back of his head.

"And that was a month ago. Elle has noticed too that something is wrong"

Gaius crosses his arms over his chest, lost in his thoughts.

"Do you think we should begin to worry for real?"

Alvin shrugs.

"Well, I talked with Elize a couple of days ago and she told me that she had the intention of visiting him, so depending on what she tells me when she comes back I'll see if I'm going to visit that kid to beat some sense on him"

Gaius chuckles when hearing Alvin's choice of words.

"That sounds like a good plan", he agrees.

After kissing Gaius one last time the king finally leaves and just twenty minutes later Alvin does the same to go to his office. As he had predicted, the work that morning was rather systematic and consequently he found himself beginning to get asleep even when he had slept extremely well.

Alvin exhales a sigh while leaning his head on the table. It didn't matter how many years had passed: paperwork was as horrible as always…

"Buh!"

Alvin exhales a surprised cry while raising his head immediately, discovering Leia in front of him, bursting out laughing, and Balan next to her, showing an amused expression. They both had barely changed during that time: the only difference in Balan was that some grey hairs were staring to appear on his hair, and regarding Leia she looked exactly the same with the exception of her hair (that was a little longer) and her stomach.

"Damn you…", Alvin exclaims while standing up, "if you weren't like this I would hit that head of yours"

"Hey, even like this", Leia pats her round pregnant belly, "I'm perfectly able to beat you"

"Yes, Alfred, she is. Don't test her"

Alvin laughs when hearing Balan's words before hugging her carefully. Balan and Leia had got married two years ago and although the pregnancy had come totally by surprise they were extremely happy with the outcome.

"How are you?", Alvin asks when they separate, settling both of her hands softly over Leia's stomach.

"Fine, although he moves a lot", she says with a tired voice while covering Alvin's hands with her own, "wait a little and I'm sure you'll feel it"

Alvin does as she says, and just some seconds later he can feel the baby kicking out at him.

"Wow, he is going to be as violent as his mother", Alvin exclaimed, causing Balan begin to laugh while Leia 'glares' at him, "damn, it's…", Alvin gulps, "…it's awesome"

Leia smiles tenderly before nodding.

"Yes, it is", she says while Balan encloses an arm around her waist, "besides, now I have the perfect excuse to eat more since I have to eat for two"

"You mean for three, right? Because you already ate for two before getting pregnant"

Leia tries to show an offended expression when hearing her husband's comment, but Alvin's laugh was rather contagious so at the end she laughs as well.

"By the way, we see that you have the office adapted to babies", Balan comments looking around and seeing the numerous toys that were scattered around the floor.

"That's Yurgen's fault", Alvin comments with a chuckle, "sometimes we have to reunite and since this is now the main office he is usually the one who comes. Aaand he uses to bring Leti with him, so we need to have some emergency toys to keep her entertained"

"Ooh, how is she?"

Alvin exhales a tired sigh.

"She is four years old already so she is a crazy girl who doesn't stop for one damn second", he explains with a tired voice before adding with an affective tone, "but she is truly adorable"

Balan chuckles.

"Look at you, Alfred. You usually couldn't stand kids but now you sound like a real father", he says, and since there was no mocking in his voice Alvin finds himself blushing a little.

"W-well, I suppose that having Elle around has changed me a little"

"Much more than a little", Leia adds with a teasing tone.

"Tsk, whatever", Alvin says, trying to change the subject in order to regain his normal color, "so? To what do I owe the honor of your visit? Do you need something or were you just passing by?"

Alvin sees surprised how Balan and Leia interchange a glance.

"Actually…", Leia begins with a worried tone, "we've come here to speak about Jude"

Alvin exhales a sigh. It seemed that that day everyone had agreed on worrying about the Mister Honor Student at the same time.

"Erston and I have been talking about him as well", Alvin says with a serious tone, "it's been a month since the last time we saw him"

Leia nods before making a pause, as if she was trying to put in order what she was going to say next.

"Alvin, did you read the last week the article about the scientist that was jailed for trying to create a Fractured Dimension?"

Alvin frowns.

"Yes, I read it but I don't understand what that has to do with…", Alvin opens his eyes wide, "wait…you don't mean…", Leia bites her bottom lip and nods, confirming Alvin's fears, "but that has no sense at all! Why the hell was Jude going to risk to do that? He knows that Erston and Chancellor Marcia agreed on making a law to forbid investigations in that kind of fields!"

"I know", Leia says with an apologetic tone, "but if you remember the article, that scientist did what he did because he wanted to bring his wife back to life"

Alvin's eyes open even wider.

"Are you suggesting that Jude is trying to do this to bring Milla back?"

Leia gulps and nods.

"Do you remember how Jude was five years ago when you came after us at Hamil?", Alvin tenses unconsciously when remembering that, causing Leia to grab his arm reassuringly, "sorry, I know that you don't like to talk about those things but I had to mention it because I have the feeling that Jude may have been feeling that way during these years. And although I'm sure that he has tried to get over it I think that right now he is about to do something crazy. I just have that feeling: I know him since we are little and my intuition has never failed me"

Alvin exhales a deep breath, and before he could say anything to try to refute Leia's words his mobile begins to sound.

It was Elize.

"Okay, I think that right now we are going to discover if your intuition is as good as you claim", Alvin comments before finally answering.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Elize contacted them, Alvin called Elle and Gaius to say them that a sudden job required him to go towards Trigleph immediately. Of course it was a lie, but he didn't want to worry either of them yet. Not until he had talked with Jude personally.

By when Leia, Balan and he arrived at Helioborg it was already dark, and for a moment Alvin was afraid that the facility was closed. However, Alvin's fears disappeared when seeing that one of the windows was illuminated.

"That's Jude's lab", Leia comments with a voice that sounds a little strained because of the nervousness.

"Okay, let's go", Alvin says with determination before walking inside the Fortress.

In less than five minutes they are in front of Jude's door, and to everyone's surprise they find Elize there, sitting on the floor with her head leaning over her flexed legs, and Teepo flying next to her with her big round eyes trembling.

"Elize! Teepo!", Leia exclaims with a concerned tone, causing the seventeen years old girl to raise her head to show her beautiful face covered in tears.

"Guys!", the toy exclaims throwing himself into Leia's arms, and this time she doesn't do anything to push him away.

"I'm sorry", Elize whispers with a trembling voice while standing up, approaching the group slowly, "the wait was killing me so I tried to speak to Jude on my own…and…and he…"

Elize covers her face between her hands and begins to cry again.

"He kicked Elize out", Teepo exclaims, since Elize looked unable to keep speaking, "even when she was being as kind as always he began to shout like crazy and kicked her out! He didn't care at all what Elize had to say: he was just furious because we saw him create a portal!"

Leia, Balan and Alvin interchange a glance.

"A portal?", Leia repeats. She releases Teepo and approaches Elieze to grab her shoulders, "Elize, what kind of portal he has managed to open?"

Elize sobs a couple of times before being able to speak.

"It was very similar to the portal that transported us to Elympios for the first time"

There is a silence.

"Then that means…", Balan begins.

Leia gulps.

"Yes. It seems that we were right. Jude is trying to open again the Temporal Crossroads"

There is another silence, this time longer than the previous one. And then, Alvin takes a deep breath before approaching the door, ruffling Elize's hair reassuringly when he passes by her side, causing the girl to look at him with surprised eyes, since that tender gesture clearly contrasted with the dangerous aura that surrounds him.

"Alfred…", Balan says with a warning voice, "Alfred, I think that you should calm down before…"

Alvin ignores completely Balan's words and begins to bang the door with all his might.

"Kid…", he says with a voice loud enough to be heard above his continuous slams, "if you don't open this door in three seconds I'm going to shoot at it"

"What?!", Elize exclaims, covering her mouth with her hands.

"W-Wait, Alfred, don't you think that…", Balan stops talking when Leia shakes her hair.

"Let him", she says simply, her eyes fixed on the door with determination.

After some seconds, Jude's surprised voice can be heard from the inside.

"A-Alvin?! What are you doing here?!"

"One…"

Alvin takes his pistol, and they hear Jude sigh with frustration at the other side.

"So Elize has called you at the end. Damn, why do all of you have to be so busybody?"

Jude's voice had sounded annoyed, and of course that doesn't help to calm Alvin.

"Two…"

Alvin points at the door, and they hear Jude sigh again.

"Look guys, I get it, okay? I know that you are worried about me but this is something that I have to do alone. I can't get you involved in this: it's too dangerous and…"

"Three"

This time, instead of another sigh they can hear Jude shout with surprise when Alvin shoots at the door, destroying it completely since he had made sure to charge his pistol with his best bullets, and when Alvin finally enters he sees Jude standing next to his working table.

"A-Are you crazy?!", Jude shouts hysterically , "you could have destroyed ALL my lab with that bullet! What the hell were you thinking when…?"

Before Jude could keep shouting Alvin approaches him in a couple of long steps and grabs the young man by the front of his lab coat.

"No, what the hell were _YOU_ thinking?", Alvin snarls, "did you think that you were doing us a favor by not telling us anything about your plan of getting Milla back? Did you _really_ think that?"

Alvin shakes Jude so rudely that the boy's glasses falls to the floor, but despite Alvin's anger Jude's expression keeps being defiant, although his voice trembles a little the next time that he speaks.

"Look, I couldn't tell you anything!", Jude exclaims with an exasperated tone, "I can't get you involved in this: what I'm doing right now is against the law. If someone finds out…", Jude stops talking while turning incredibly pale suddenly, "…wait…wait, you've told Gaius about this?!"

Alvin frowns when hearing Jude's worried tone, his hands grabbing Jude's clothes with a deathly grip now.

"Jude Mathis…", this time, Jude's defiant expressions shows a little of fear, "I'm not a patient man so to suggest that Erston is not trustworthy enough to tell him any of this is a fucking great way to make me lose the little patience that I have"

"I'm not suggesting…", Jude says immediately, "I-I know that I can trust you, guys, and Gaius too but…"

"_No_", Jude shuts up immediately when Leia is the one who intervenes, her expression hurt and her eyes unusually bright, "no, Jude, you've just proved that you don't trust us at all. During this month you've been ignoring all our calls, making us worry without letting us know what was wrong with you. And now, apart from having insulted Gaius, you've kicked Elize out when she was only trying to help"

"That's…", Jude begins after gulping, his tone sounding guilty now, "that's not what I meant to do"

"We know it, kid, but that's exactly what you've done", Alvin says while releasing Jude, his tone still serious but softer than before, "have you forgotten already all we've been gone through together? All the times that we've risked our lives for the others?"

"Of course not!", Jude exclaims, and he sounds so broken that Alvin has to make an effort to keep his face impassible, and the fact that he can hear Elize's soft sobs behind them wasn't making that task easier, "of course I haven't forgotten but this time is different. I can't let you be involved in this. Not this time"

"Why not?", Alvin snapped.

"Because it's very probable that this time you'll be risking yourselves for nothing!", after shouting that Jude can't suppress the tears anymore, and this time Alvin is unable to keep his face neutral when Jude forces himself to keep speaking with a trembling but stubborn voice, "damn, of course I know that you'll do anything for me but until now all the times that we've risked ourselves it's been to achieve something, and this time it's NOT like that"

"Why is it not like that?!", Leia exclaims with frustration, her eyes shining suspiciously.

"Because even when I'm almost 100 per cent sure that the portal that I've managed to open is going to bring me back to Milla, there's no guarantee that she is going to come back. I just want to talk to her. I just want to tell her all the things that I couldn't tell her four years ago when she disappeared with Muzét because everything was so fast that I couldn't do anything but let her go. I just want to know that she is okay. And I just want to verify that there's a good reason not to be together now. A really good reason. I…", Jude can't suppress a gulp, "…I just want to offer her the possibility to come back with us, even when it's very likely that she decides to stay where she is now because it's her duty, and if that happens you'll have risked your lives for nothing and as I've said I can't let that happen!"

When Jude stops talking his chest is moving up and down frantically, and although he is about to add something more this time Alvin doesn't let him.

"Jude", the young man shuts up when Alvin begins to approach him slowly, and then his watery eyes open wide when Alvin settles his arm around his shoulder, the same way he had done so many times in the past, "I'm sorry to tell you that if you were trying to convince us to leave you alone, you've just done the opposite"

Jude's eyes open even wider.

"What…?"

"Before, we've been talking about what we were going to do with you", Alvin explains, trying to keep his voice calm and failing because it sounded extremely trembling, "and we decided that in case you were trying to bring Milla back from a Fractured Dimension or something like that we would stop you, since we can't take the risk to play with time and space the way Bisley did four years ago"

"But you're not trying to do that", Leia says approaching her childhood friend, and this one gulps when seeing that she is crying too, "you…you only want to talk to Milla. And you're ready to let her go a third time if it's necessary even when it's evident how much you love her. Idiot, how can you ask us not to do _anything_?"

"We're going to do this together", Elize says with a soft but determined voice before hugging Jude tightly, burying her head on his chest, "and we're going to make sure that you talk with Milla"

"Because we also want to tell her and Muzét that we miss them", Teepo adds flying over Jude.

"And you have nothing to do to stop them, kid", Balan adds, crossing his arms, "I don't think that you have forgotten how damn stubborn all your group is"

Jude laughs softly despite the tears that are still falling from his face.

"But…", he begins, looking at Alvin, "but still if we do this, we'll be breaking the laws that Gaius has made"

Alvin smiles reassuringly.

"Leave that to me", he says with a confident tone, and finally he can feel Jude relaxing, a trembling smile appearing on the kid's face.

"Thank you, guys…", he says, his tone trembling but this time because of the gratitude, "and I'm sorry", he finally returns Elize's hug, "specially you, Elize. I didn't want to shout at you, I just…"

"It's okay", the girl says immediately, smiling tenderly, "you don't have to apologize"

"Oh no, of course he has", Leia intervenes, but she was smiling despite her words, "damn, Jude, you shouldn't stress a poor pregnant woman like me so much"

Jude gets incredibly pale when hearing Leia's words.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right, are you okay?!"

Everyone begins to laugh when hearing Jude's deathly worried tone.

"Don't mind her, she is perfectly fine", Balan says, "although if I were you I would take note that it's not wise to make Alfred count until three"

"Thanks to that we've managed to talk to Jude, so don't complain", Alvin says with a triumphal tone while the rest keeps laughing.

"Well, you're right, but who is going to pay the door that you've destroyed?", Leia says teasingly.

"I'll pay it", Jude says immediately, "I deserve it after having acted like an idiot with all of you"

"See, Leia? You should be as nice as the Mister Honor Student..._ouch_!"

"I'm nice enough already"

"But Leia, is you say that while hitting Alvin there's no that you prove your point"

"Yeah, Elize is right as always!"

"Hey, which side are you on?!"

After spending some more moments of playful conversation Jude said that he had to do some more test in order to assure the stability of the portal but that theoretically in a couple of days they could go through it, so everyone decided to spend the following nights at Trigleph, concretely at Balan and Leia's home. Also, Balan offered Jude help since the method that Jude had used to be able to open the portal involved spyrites and consequently he was deeply interested.

"I think that I'm going to sleep alone tonight", Leia comments with an amused tone when seeing Balan listen to Jude's explanation enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't mind to sleep with you but I'm afraid of this little thing kicking me out", Alvin says caressing Leia's belly softly, making the girl laugh.

"Oh, yes, with everything that has happened I haven't asked you", Elize exclaims, her eyes brightening, "how is the baby? Do you have any pictures of him?"

Alvin smiles to himself while the two girls keep with their animated talk before exhaling a soft sigh. He hoped that his conversation with Gaius went right, because despite he had forced himself to show confidence when telling Jude that he would convince Gaius, he still harbored some doubts about the king's reaction regarding the whole situation.

* * *

Just half-an-hour later Alvin, Leia, Elize and Teepo arrived at Trigleph, and after having dinner everyone was so tired that they decided to go to bed immediately, except Alvin who excused himself in order to call Gaius.

He decided to go to the infantile park outside the apartments. Since it was already rather late there was no one around so he could sit on one of the swings, and he couldn't suppress a smile when remembering that more than five years ago he had been sitting there, thinking about what to do with his life and denying his feelings for the man who was now his boyfriend.

"Damn, who was going to say me that I was going to turn in such a nostalgic bastard?", he said to himself in self-mockery before marking his home number.

A couple of seconds later Elle answered.

"Alvin?"

"Hey, why are you still up? You have school tomorrow!", Alvin exclaimed, and he could hear Elle huff at the other side.

"It's your fault for not calling sooner"

"Oi, I sent a message", Alvin protested.

"It's not the same!", Elle insisted, and although Alvin was going to reply he realized that the girl was right.

"I'm sorry, I promise that next time I'll call", Alvin says, and Elle must have liked his sincere tone because she doesn't protest anymore, "how has your day been?"

During the next minutes Elle tells him what she had been doing at school, and Alvin finds himself smiling like an idiot while listening to the enthusiastic girl. Damn, Balan was right: he looked like a father talking with his little daughter.

"...and that's all", Elle finishes, and then there's a little pause before she talks again, her tone sounding a little unsure, "so…then Jude is okay?"

"Yes, he is", Alvin says with a reassuring tone, "although there are a couple of things that we have to do in order to help him so can you pass the phone to Erston, please?"

There is another pause and then Elle speaks again.

"Okay, but I want you to tell me too what's happening later", she demands with such a commanding tone that Alvin chuckles.

"I'll tell you tomorrow if you go to bed already", he says, chuckling again when hearing Elle exhale a patient sigh.

"Oookaaay", she says before adding with a soft tone, "good night, Alvin"

"Good night, sweetie", Alvin answered with a smile.

After that he hears Elle speak with Gaius briefly before the king takes the phone.

"Good evening, Alvin"

"Hi, Erston", Alvin lowers his tone before speaking next, "has Elle left already?"

After a brief pause Gaius answers.

"Yes, she has just closed the door of her room"

"Okay", Alvin says, "I'm sorry for having left Kanbalar so suddenly but after talking to Elize we couldn't wait"

"Don't apologize, if I had been in your situation I would have done the same", Gaius says with a reassuring tone, "so, what has happened?"

Alvin gulps. Now the hard part was going to come.

"Okay", Alvin takes a deep breath before talking again, "Erston, remember when I promised you that I wouldn't ever do anything that could put you in a compromising situation?"

There is a silence before Gaius speaks.

"Yes, I remember"

Alvin gulps.

"Well…I'm afraid that I have to break that promise"

During the next minutes Alvin speaks nonstop, and Gaius doesn't interrupt him not even once.

However, when Alvin finishes and Gaius takes the floor, Alvin can feel his heart sinking when hearing Gaius' incredibly serious tone.

"So, what you are saying is that all of you are planning to enter a portal that, probably, will transport you to the Temporal Crossroads in order to talk to Milla and Muzét even if the law stipulates that a severe punishment will be delivered to the ones who participate in activities that involve experiment with time and space. Am I correct?"

Alvin gulps again before answering.

"Yeah, but technically that law also stipulates that a person who gets involved in any activity of that kind will only be punished if it's demonstrated that his actions could cause harm to the wellbeing of the people of Rieze Maxia and/or Elympios"

Although the silence that follows his reply only lasts some seconds, for Alvin it looks like an eternity, but when Gaius' answer is to chuckle he can feel relief invading him.

"I see that you have studied the law well", Gaius says with an impressed tone.

"Of course, your Majesty, I have to do that in order to have an opportunity in this fight", he says with teasing tone that causes Gaius to chuckle again, "so…can we do this? Without causing too much problem I mean"

Gaius exhales a sigh, and since there is another pause Alvin deduces that the king is thinking deeply.

"The truth is that if you were not the one involved I would have serious doubts about agreeing on this. But since you have promised me that Jude plans to respect Milla's wishes above all and I definitely know that you do not intend to do any harm you have my complete support"

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh.

"I knew that I could count on you"

"Oh, then if that's the case why did you sound so tense when explaining everything to me?"

"W-well, umh…", Alvin scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "okay, I have to admit that I was a little nervous but you can't blame me for that, or must I remind you how damn angry you were when we helped you with Blowdin's incident"

"And must I remind you that at that time you lied to me and didn't let me know anything about what was happening?"

Alvin clicks his tongue when hearing Gaius' triumphal tone.

"Okay, okay, your Majesty, you have a point there", he ends saying reluctantly, causing Gaius to laugh.

They keep talking for some more moments but when Alvin's yawns become more and more frequent they decide that it's time to call it a day.

"Well then, I think that I should come back"

"Alright", Gaius says, "don't forget to warn me when you are going to use the portal"

"Don't worry, I will", Alvin says with a smile, "good night, Erston"

"Good night, Alvin. And thank you for trusting me"

Alvin is glad that the king wasn't there to see the blush that had settled on his cheeks.

"Idiot, after all this time I would be a total jerk if I didn't trust you", he snaps, before adding in a tone that sounds sickeningly sweet to his own ears, "see you soon, Erston. I love you"

And Alvin can picture perfectly the tender smile that is adorning the king's mouth when he speaks again.

"Rest well, Alvin. I love you too"

* * *

"I don't care what you say. I'm going too"

"Leia…"

"Come on, Jude, it's unfair! Everyone but me is going and I want to help as well!"

"Thank you for including me, honey"

"Idiot, I don't include you because you've never accompanied us!"

Alvin exhales a sigh full of patience. At the end three days had passed until Jude and Balan considered that the portal was stable enough and now they were at the Hallowmont Submit about to enter through it.

And as Alvin had been fearing the moment Jude suggested that Leia didn't accompany them the girl began to protest.

"I don't understand why I can't go", everyone stares at her and she rolls her eyes, "okay, I know that it's because of this", she signals her tummy with her forefinger, "but I'm fine, seriously!"

"Okay, if you go I'll go as well", Balan says suddenly, causing Leia to open her eyes at its maximum.

"WHAT?! No way, you don't know how to fight!"

"And do you think that you are able to fight being like this?", Balan snaps, "what the hell do you plan to do? To hit the monsters with your belly?"

Despite Balan and Leia were fighting for real Alvin can't suppress the laugh when hearing his cousin's words, and thanks to that in no time Balan and Leia are laughing as well.

"Look, Leia", Jude intervenes, "I know you well enough to know that even like this you would be able to defend yourself, but still we will feel much better if you remain here"

Leia exhales a resigned sigh before nodding.

"Okay, I'll listen to you this time. But just because I don't want Balan to go there and put himself in danger"

Everyone laughs when seeing Balan's patient expression.

"Okay then", Alvin says, looking at Jude and Elize, "let's go already before Ms. Rolando regrets her decision and tries to follow…"

"Alviiiiiin!"

When hearing that familiar voice calling his name Alvin's eyes open widely in astonishment.

"What the…?"

Alvin turns around towards the place where he has heard the voice, and then his mouth falls opened when seeing Elle running towards him, followed by Gaius and Rowen.

"Guys!", Jude exclaims with surprise, "what are you doing here?"

By when Jude finishes his question Elle had already reached them and had thrown herself into Alvin's arms, enclosing her arms and legs around Alvin's neck and waist respectively, and this one is surprised when feeling the girl's body trembling a little against him.

"Elle, what's wrong?"

Elle doesn't answer, she only buries her face against his neck, and Alvin is beginning to get worried for real when Gaius speaks.

"At first Rowen was going to be the only one to come here in order to help you", Gaius explains before turning to look at Alvin with a smile, "but since Elle discovered what you were planning to do she hasn't stopped asking me if you were going to be alright, so I've thought that maybe if she heard it directly from your mouth she would finally believe it"

Alvin can't avoid a soft chuckle when Elle hugs him even more tightly, as if she was agreeing with Gaius.

"Hey, sweetie…", Alvin says with a soft tone while using one of his hands to caress her back tenderly, "come on, everything is going to be okay, stop acting as if I wasn't going to come back or you'll get me all depressed!"

However, instead of the chuckle that he was expecting Elle just sobs before looking at him with her turquoise eyes covered in tears.

"Ludger used to say that too", Alvin freezes when hearing Elle's frightened tone, "every time that we entered a Fractured Dimension he always said that everything was going to be okay. He even said it just before dying"

Alvin gulps, but before he could say anything the girl continues.

"Now I know that he always said that to reassure me, and although at first I was angry with him I know he did the correct thing by 'lying' to me, because at that time I was too little to understand. But now…", more tears appear on Elle's face, "…now I don't want you to lie to reassure me, I don't want to hear that everything is going to be okay if it's not true, and if there is a risk that you don't come back and disappear from my life like Ludger did I want to know it!"

After saying that Elle begins to cry for real and Alvin immediately hugs her tightly again, all the tightly he can without hurting her.

Damn, he had been an idiot. He hadn't realized that he disappearing through a portal could make Elle remember what happened with Ludger, so he better fix things. Right then.

"Elle, listen to me", Alvin says, making the girl look at him again, "neither of us is going to disappear. We are going to speak to Milla and Muzét and try to make them come back. That's all. There's absolutely no risk"

Elle gulps.

"You promise?", she asks, her tone still hesitant.

"Yes, he does", Gaius intervenes, approaching them, "because if he does not fulfill that promise _I_ will go to make him come back"

Everyone begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' threatening tone, including Elle.

"Don't worry, Elly", Teepo exclaims then, "we all will come back"

"We better", Rowen adds, "or otherwise we will have to confront His Highness and definitely neither of us wants that"

"Nope, we don't want that", Alvin adds with a chuckle before placing Elle on the ground and removing the scarf that he always wore to offer it to Elle, "keep this for me until we come back, okay?"

Elle's eyes opened wide before taking Alvin's scarf carefully, because she knew perfectly that his scarf was something incredibly precious to him, and that he never went to an important mission without it.

Alvin suppresses the urge to gulp. It didn't occur to him a better way to convince Elle that he was going to come back but he wasn't sure if the girl was going to understand it.

However, when after some seconds Elle smiles with relief while hugging the scarf against her chest he knows that she has understood it.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join us?", Alvin asks Gaius some moments after, when everyone is about to enter the portal, but the king shakes his head.

"I consider inappropriate to go since I was the one who established the law that forbids it", Gaius comments before adding with a playful tone, "besides, as I've previously mentioned, it's better if I am here just in case any of you dares to remain there more time than necessary"

Alvin begins to laugh.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. Neither of us has any intention to be there for too long", he says, and after kissing Gaius and hugging Elle a last time he approaches Jude, Elize and Rowen again.

"Have a nice trip", Balan says with a smile.

"We'll be waiting for you", Leia adds.

"See you soon, guys", Jude says as a goodbye, and then he adds while blushing a little, "and thank you for everything"

And then, Alvin has time to see Gaius enclose a protective arm around Elle and the girl waving her hand at him before the portal finally engulfs them.

* * *

The Temporal Crossroads was as chaotic as Alvin remembered: full of broken paths and flying platforms, and with numerous weird and bright monsters wandering around.

"Do you have any idea about where Milla and Muzét could be?", Alvin asks, and although he was expecting a negative answer to his surprise Jude nodded.

"Milla told me that the first time we entered here she was able to detect us when we reached the circular room where Maxwell was, so if we go there it's very likely that we can find them"

"But everything was destroyed back then", Elize says with a tiny voice, "how do we know if that room keeps being there?"

"We don't know, Miss Elize", Rowen intervenes, "but it's our best option right now"

"Okay then", Alvin says, recharging his pistol, "let's move before certain king decides that he is going to come after us"

An hour later they haven't found the room yet, and although Teepo has been flying really high above them almost all the time to try to visualize the correct path to follow, they hadn't had any success.

"Damn it, where are those women?", Alvin exclaims, panting hard after having defeated another group of monsters.

"We don't have to desperate", Rowen says with a calm tone, "if we perseverate I'm sure that we will be able to find them"

"Yes, you're right", Elize exclaims with a confident tone, "if we keep advancing I'm sure that eventually...wait, where is Jude?"

Everyone looks around to verify that the young man was not with them.

"Okay, he can't have gone too far", Alvin says, trying to remain calm, "he was fighting with us just a minute ago"

"Y-yes, you're right", Elize says, forcing a smile, "he's surely got distracted and…"

Suddenly Elize shuts up while getting incredibly pale.

"Miss Elize, what's wrong?", Rowen says immediately with concern.

"That's…", Elize gulps before signaling in front of her, "that's Jude?"

Alvin and Rowen look towards the place where the girl was signaling and both of them exhale a gasp when realizing that Elize was right: Jude had climbed to a rather high platform and he looked about to jump from it.

"What the hell?!", Alvin exclaims while beginning to run towards Jude.

"Teepo, stop him!", Rowen orders while following Alvin, who by then was about to reach Jude's platform.

The toy doesn't have to be told twice and with a fast movement he throws himself against Jude just when the boy was about to jump, making him fall into the floor.

"What the hell were you doing?!", Alvin shouts while approaching the fallen kid. He could feel his heart pounding hysterically inside his chest due to the fear.

"Wait, I know what I'm doing", Jude says with an extremely calm tone that makes Alvin snort.

"Oh, what a relief! Because from where we were you seemed about to commit suicide", he says with sarcasm. By then Rowen and Elize had approached them as well.

"Jude, are you okay?!", Elize exclaims with a worried voice.

"You've scared us, young man", Rowen says with a certain reproachful tone.

"I'm sorry", Jude says standing up, "but I've just remembered something that could make Milla appear"

"And that something implies to kill yourself?", Alvin snaps, crossing his arms, and to his surprise Jude nods.

"Yes, something like that", he seems to notice the way his three friends are looking at him because he continues, "I mean, I don't plan to kill myself, just to put my life in danger"

"Oh, much better then!", Alvin exclaims with sarcasm, but before he could keep speaking Rowen puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down before speaking.

"Jude, can you explain yourself better? Why do you think that doing something so risky is going to make Milla appear?"

"Because during the last months before she disappeared we discovered that she was able to detect immediately when I was in danger, even if we were separated", Jude explains, a light blush adorning his cheeks when he keeps talking, "I don't know what was the cause for that, although she always thought that it was because her feelings for me were so powerful that she had awaken that new ability without realizing"

"Then…", Elize says, her voice sounding scared, "…for that reason were you trying to jump from here? To force her to appear?"

Jude nods, and there was no hesitation on his eyes.

"Yes, that's it. I know that it can sound crazy but…"

"It is crazy", Alvin intervenes, "if you are mistaken you'll die"

Jude shakes his head.

"That's not going to happen", Jude says with confidence.

"And why the hell are you so sure about that?", Alvin exclaims. It got on his nerves that Jude was talking about risking his life with such nerve.

"I…", Jude scratches the back of his head, "I simply know it. I just know that Milla is near, that she is observing us, but for some reason she doesn't want us to see her. I just…I just _feel_ it. And knowing how stubborn she is I'm afraid that the only way to make her appear is doing this"

Alvin, Rowen and Elize interchange a look, and just when Alvin was going to protest again he is unable to do so, his eyes fixing on the figure that had just appeared behind Jude.

"What?", Jude says with surprise when seeing their friends' faces.

"Mmph. For someone who claims to feel me, you aren't doing a very good job right now…"

Jude's eyes and mouth open wide, and then he turns around slowly, really slowly, as if he was afraid of having dreaming to discover that the voice that he had just heard was a figment of his imagination.

But it wasn't. And when he turns around completely he finds himself staring at Milla, who is staring at him back with her arms crossed and with a frown on her face, although the way her bottom lip was trembling betrayed her, indicating them that she wasn't as angry as she was pretending to be.

"Milla…", Jude says simply before enclosing his arms around her, and she seemed to decide to stop pretending because she immediately accepted the hug, settling her slender arms around Jude's neck tightly.

"Milla…oh god, I've missed you…", Jude exhales with a breathless voice before kissing her, and although they begin to kiss softly, as if they were afraid of losing the other one again, at the end the kiss becomes rather passionate, to the point the Elize's cheeks turn completely red.

"Umh…guys…we are still here…", Alvin comments in a purposely hesitant voice that causes Jude and Milla stop kissing while chuckling, although they remain with their hands joined.

"My apologies", Milla says with a smile, "it's…", she gulps, and for a brief moment a sad expression adorns her face, "it's nice to see that you are fine"

"How is Muzét?", Teepo asks suddenly, "is she fine as well?"

"Yeah, why isn't she here?", Alvin asks with a confused frown, and to his surprise Milla gulps again. That was weird. Normally the Lord of Spirits didn't use so many emotions…

"She is fine", Milla says with a reassuring tone, "but she prefers not to show herself"

"Why not?", Elize asks with a worried tone.

"Because she doesn't want to see you leave again", she explains, "the first time it was really hard enough for her and she doesn't want to go through that again. Although she wants you to know that she is happy that you all are fine. And that she misses you", Milla turns to look at Alvin, her eyes a little brighter than usual, "and specially Karla. She hasn't stopped thinking about her for even one day"

Alvin gulps.

"Karla feels the same way", he manages to answer with an acceptable almost firm voice, "she…she is still waiting for her"

Milla smiles.

"I'll tell her that", she says, before adding with a confused frown, "but what brings you here? Has something bad happened or…?"

"No, everything is fine", Rowen says immediately, "and negotiations between Rieze Maxia and Elympios are better day by day"

Milla frowns.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. But then…", she looks at everyone alternatively, "why are you here?"

There is a brief pause before Jude speaks again.

"Milla…we want you and Muzét to come back with us"

It was the first time that Milla's eyes open so widely.

"What?", she says simply.

"You've heard the kid", Alvin says, "we all have come here to bring both of you back"

There is a pause before Milla speaks again.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that"

"Why not?", Jude says, and his face showed a determination that Alvin hadn't seen in the boy before.

"Because this is my place", Milla says, but although she tries to adopt a firm tone Alvin detects some insecurity on it as well, as if she was pretending to be more convinced than she really was, "I'm the Lord of Spirits and my mission is being here, assuring the balance between the Spirit World and the Human World", she turns to look at you, her eyes showing guiltiness, "I'm sorry Jude. At the end it would have been better if you and I hadn't been together…"

"Don't say that", Jude says immediately, "I don't regret having been with you. I knew from the start that this could end happening, that maybe one day you were going to disappear from my side, but I didn't care because I loved you. A lot. I loved you since the moment you almost drowned me with one of your spells in Fenmont and I know I'll never stop feeling like this for you. And precisely because I love you…", Jude releases one of Milla's hands in order to touch her cheek, "...I want to make sure that there's a good reason for us to be separated. I want to make sure that right now we aren't together because your mission is important enough to force me be content with just your memory", Jude uses his other hand to grab Milla's other cheek, "if that's the case I'll just accept it and leave, and I won't come back ever again. But if there's a tiny possibility that you can come back with me…", Jude leans his forehead against Milla's one, "…I'm not going anywhere until that happens"

Milla exhales a deep sigh before settling her own hands over Jude's ones, and just when she was about to answer four different voices begin to speak.

"Take her with your, kid. That is what she really wants", an extremely deep voice says.

"Tsk, I knew that she was pretending to be okay aaaall this time", an impertinent voice snaps.

"Well, we can't blame her: after all she only wanted to make sure that things kept being okay", a sweet voice adds.

"But she has suffered a lot. I've heard her cry a lot of nights while whispering that boy's name…", a half-sleepy voice adds.

Everyone looks around with astonishment, trying to pinpoint the sound of the voices, until they discover that the voices were coming from Milla.

"Wait…", Alvin says, "those voices…"

However, before Alvin could finish the sentence four small lights leave Milla's body to situate above them: a red light, a green light, a blue light and a brown light.

"They…they are…", Elize begins with a surprised voice, and at that moment the four small lights are replaced by the Four Great Spirits: Efreet, Sylph, Undine and Gnome.

"Four!", Milla exclaims, turning around to look at the spirits, "what are you doing here?"

The Spirits ignore Milla completely to get fixed on Jude.

"Boy, make us a favor: take care of Milla from now on", Efreet says.

"W-wait a moment!", Milla exclaims, and if the situation was less serious Alvin would have laughed because seeing the Great Lord of Spirits babble like that was truly priceless, "I can't leave like that! My mission…"

"Milla…", Undine approaches Milla and settles her hands on her shoulders softly, "you've done more than enough already. Thanks to your work during all these years, the Spirit World has recovered completely. There's nothing more than you can do"

"But…", Milla insisted, "but my mission keeps being to assure that the balance…"

"Oooooh, god, stop with that already!", Sylph, exclaims, approaching Milla so suddenly that their heads almost bump, "the balance is already okay! Thanks to the capable humans that are now governing the Human World, we don't have to be watching them all the time!"

"Yes, Sylph is right", Gnome yawns before speaking, "we can take care of the vigilance from now on"

Milla gulps and looks at the Spirits alternatively.

"But…but if you remain here and I come back to the Human World that means…"

Undine smiles and nods.

"Yes, Milla. You'll come back as a mere human"

When hearing that, Alvin looks at Jude to discover that the kid was holding his breath, and he couldn't certainly blame him.

"In that case…can I go back as well?",

At that moment another familiar female figure appears, and Alvin can't help to smile widely when recognizing it.

"So you finally appear", Alvin says with a teasing tone, "you have some nerve not daring to show us your pretty face after all this…_wow_!"

Before Alvin could react he finds himself on the floor, and it takes him a moment to realize that Muzét had just hugged him with such energy that they both had fallen into the floor.

"I've missed you", Muzét whispers, "I've missed you so much…"

Alvin smiles and returns the hug.

"You're the second woman who cries against my shoulder today, why the hell can't you laugh instead?!"

Muzét begins to laugh when hearing Alvin's frustrated tone, and then she finally stands up in order to hug Rowen, Elize and Jude as well. Even Teepo.

"Then what do you say?", Undine says after a while, "do you want to come back?"

Milla and Muzét interchange a glance, and Muzét is about to nod when Milla speaks.

"But if we become humans…", Milla says, her tone turning sad, "that means as well that we won't ever see you again"

All the Spirits nod at the same time except Sylph, who had his arms crossed and was looking at the other side, purposely avoiding looking at Milla and Muzét.

"No, you won't", Efreet says, "but we'll be seeing you"

"And I'm sure that you will find your happiness without us", Undine says with a tender smile, her eyes deviating towards the group.

"After all, you have found excellent friends", Gnome adds.

"And we all are tired of you being all depressed so leave already!", Sylph snaps, but his voice sounds a little trembling.

Milla exhales a chuckle that sounds incredibly relieved, and then she turns around again to face Jude.

"Jude…", she says with a guilty tone, "Because of my stubbornness I haven't realized that the Four were able to take care of this, and I've made you suffer for no reason. Are you sure that is it okay for me to go with yo…?"

Jude shuts Milla up with an intense kiss, his arms surrounding her back tightly.

"Yes, it's perfectly okay", Jude says immediately with a trembling voice, relieved tears falling from his eyes, and Milla doesn't waste any time to return the kiss immediately while grabbing Jude's face with both of her hands.

"Alvin…are you crying too?"

"O-of course not! You should check your eyesight, gramps"

"Oh my, Rowen, you're right: he is crying!"

"Haahahaha! Alvin is a crybaby!"

"…Damn toy, _come here right now_!"

"Alvin! Don't be so rude with Teepo, you're going to break it!"

"HELP!"

Everyone begins to laugh while Alvin keeps trying to capture the stuffed toy without any success.

"Well then…", Efreet says while looking at Milla and Muzét, "are you ready to leave this place?"

This time neither Milla nor Muzét hesitate and answer with a firm nod.

"Yes, we are", Milla says before making a reverence, "thank you for all your support all these years"

"We will never forget you", Muzét adds while mimicking Milla's reverence.

"We will never forget you either", Undine says, her voice as sweet as always.

"Have a very happy human life", Gnome says.

"And don't you dare to come back again", Sylph snaps, but Milla and Muzét knew him well enough to know that it was his way to say them that he was going to miss them.

"Well then…", Efreet said, raising his powerful arm in order to create a giant portal just over everyone's heads that immediately begins to engulf them, "goodbye, humans. And don't forget that the Four Great Spirits will be always watching over you"

* * *

The next time that Alvin opens his eyes they have come back at Hallowmont Submit, and he has time to see the astonished faces of Gaius, Leia and Balan before finding himself onto the ground again when Ella practically knocks him down.

"_Ouch_! Damn Elle…", Alvin exclaims, incorporating to a sitting position while Elle kept hugging him with arms and legs like a koala, "damn, if I hit the floor a third time I don't know if my bones are going to stand it…"

"Welcome back…dad"

Alvin's mouth falls opened when hearing Elle whisper that against his chest, and when she looks up at him the smile that she offers him is so full of love and relief that a lump forms on his throat.

"Damn…", he exhales before hugging Elle back, kissing the top of her head tenderly, and although he would have liked to be more eloquent it seemed that Elle understands how much he loves her as well because the she chuckled happily.

"Milla! Muzét! What's happened to your clothes?!"

When hearing Elize crying Alvin raises his head to look at Milla and Muzét, and his eyes open wide when discovering that both women were completely naked.

"Oh", Milla comments with a perfect natural tone while Jude removes hurriedly his lab coat in order to cover her, "I suppose that since we are humans now our spiritual clothes have disappeared as well"

"Oh, forget the damn clothes! You don't know how much I've missed you!", Leia exclaims while approaching the women with the clear intention of hugging them.

"Wait, Leia, let them get dressed first!", Balan exclaims.

Milla manages to get more or less dressed thanks to Jude's lab coat, and Rowen is about to remove his jacket to offer it to Muzét but Gaius is faster, approaching Muzét in a fast movement to cover her with his recently removed coat.

"It's been a while", he comments with a soft tone, a smile adorning his face, and those mere four words are able to make Muzét begin to cry noiselessly, causing the king to hug her immediately with affection.

"I'm sorry", she whispers against Gaius' chest, "I've lost all my powers so I don't think that I can work as a bodyguard anymore"

Gaius chuckles softly.

"It's okay", he says, "after all, there is certain sibling of mine that is going to be extremely happy for having you by her side"

Muzét's eyes open wide with astonishment.

"You…do you mean that Karla isn't with anyone?!"

Gaius smiles before removing a tear from Muzét's face.

"Yes, she is: with you"

Muzét exhales a laugh when hearing the answer before beginning to cry again but this time with relief.

"Well, guys…", Alvin comments, standing up with Elle still in his arms, "I think that we should come back before Milla and Muzét catch a cold"

"I agree", Gaius says before grabbing Muzét bridal style while Jude does the same with Milla.

"Okay, then: let's go to our apartment!", Leia exclaims happily.

"Umh…", Muzét begins, "would you mind if I go directly to Kanbalar? I…", she blushes a little, "I can't wait to see Karla"

Gaius and Alvin interchange a glance before nodding, respective smiles on their faces.

"Of course", Gaius says, "we can't wait to see her face either"

Muzét smiles with gratitude, and then everyone finally abandons the Hallowmont Submit while the portal that has brought Milla and Muzét back with them slowly vanishes.

* * *

"Are you sure that you've packed everything?"

"Yes, I'm sure…"

"Even your toothbrush?"

"Even my toothbrush…"

"And are you sure that you don't want us to accompany you to the station?"

"Argh! Dad, seriously, I'm just going to a school trip, not to the war!"

Alvin glares at Gaius when this one can't suppress a chuckle. Almost two months had passed since Milla and Muzét came back and the summer vacations were about to start, so Elle's school had decided to organize a trip to celebrate the end of the school year.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but she is going to be away from home for a week so sorry if I want to make sure that she is okay!"

Elle exhales a patient sigh before hugging Alvin.

"I'm going to be okay", she says with a reassuring tone, "you're worrying too much"

"And remember that Karla is one of her teachers", Gaius comments, "she can't be safer"

Alvin exhales a sigh before nodding. That last argument had convinced him completely.

"Kay, okay, you're right", he hugs Elle back, "have fun, sweetie"

After Elle hugs Gaius as well she finally leaves the apartment and reunites with her friends, who were waiting for her outside.

"I can't wait to see your reaction when she begins to be interested in boys", Gaius comments with amusement once they were inside the apartment again.

Alvin lets out a grumpy grunt while sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV.

"Well, she is still twelve. It's still too soon for that"

Gaius chuckles while joining Alvin, and this one immediately accommodates against the king, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Do you think Elle is going to be okay, right?"

Gaius smiles and kisses Alvin's head softly.

"Of course she will"

"You know, I know that I may look like a damn worrywart but when I was little I hated the school trips", Alvin confesses, "but I always told my mother that I was fine not to worry her so sometimes I'm afraid that Elle does that"

"Don't worry", Gaius says with a reassuring tone, "I may be almost and old man but I'm still able to detect perfectly when someone is lying, and although it's true that I could detect some nervousness on Elle, she was fine"

Alvin exhales a relieved sigh.

"Okay", he says, "oh, and speaking about old men: how is Rowen doing with Marcia? With everything that happened the last time we saw each other I couldn't ask him anything"

"Oh, they both are fine", Gaius says with a smile, "as always, there are some people that are against their relationship because he is the Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia and she is the Chancellor of Elympios, but of course they couldn't care less about that"

Alvin exhales a laugh.

"That's good", he says, "oh, and I forgot to tell you that I talked to Jude yesterday"

"Oh, how is he doing?"

"He is doing great, and Milla too: she has been studying nonstop during these months and now, according to Jude, she knows almost as much as him so their advances with spyrites are incredible"

Gaius chuckles.

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Oh, and how's Muzét with her new job as your interpreter?"

"Extremely right. It's incredible how easy is for her to learn new languages", Gaius says with an impressed tone, "and although she still has to get used to translate exactly what the ministers say even if what they say is useless, she is a really fast learner. Karla had a great idea by suggesting that job for her"

"Your sister's ideas are always good", Alvin comments with affection, "thanks to her advice Elize finally discovered what she wanted to do and now she is doing a great job as well working as an apprentice of a doctor together with Isla"

"Yes, Karla mentioned that she was really happy", Gaius comments, "and how are the future parents doing?"

Alvin laughs.

"They are fine too. Although I think that my cousin is going to end having a heart attack because now that the baby is about to be born, every time that Leia protests about the baby moving too much he is about to call the doctors"

Gaius begins to laugh.

"It seems that worrying too much is something recurrent in your family…"

"Shut up, idiot", Alvin says, but there was a smile on his face.

They spend some moments of comfortable silence: Gaius reading one of his multiple books and Alvin watching a movie, and then suddenly Alvin realizes that it had been a while since Gaius and he had been completely alone. After all, during those months they had been really busy helping Milla and Muzét to adapt to their new human life and they hadn't had almost any time for themselves.

But now that everything had finally settled and that Gaius had some free time because the relations between Elympios and Rieze Maxia were going smoothly they had finally time to spend together.

And besides, that week Elle wasn't at home…

"You know?", Alvin comments with a casual tone, "some years ago we wouldn't have let pass this opportunity"

Gaius frowns, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?", he says, and then he sees the way Alvin raises his eyebrows suggestively, "_oh_…", Gaius exhales a chuckle, "yes, you're indeed right"

There is a brief and slightly tense silence before Gaius speaks again.

"Must I take that as a subtle insinuation to continue this conversation in the bedroom?"

Alvin begins to laugh when hearing Gaius' choice of words.

"Erston, it wasn't a subtle insinuation…", Alvin moves in order to be straddling Gaius' lap, a seductive smile appearing on his face, "…it was a clear proposition"

Alvin ends the sentence enclosing his arms around Gaius' neck and kissing him sensually slow, causing the king to groan when his tongue begins to be attacked by Alvin's eager one, his hands settling around Alvin's waist in order to push his body closer in order to deepen the kiss more easily.

However, just when Alvin's hands begin to travel down with the clear intention of unbuttoning Gaius' shirt, the king stops him.

"Wait…", Gaius says with a slight breathless voice, "before continuing I would like to ask you something…"

"Oh, this time you choose", Alvin says immediately, "after all last time I asked to top so…"

Alvin shuts up surprised when Gaius begins to laugh.

"I wasn't going to ask you that", Gaius says with an amused smile.

"Oh…", Alvin exhales an embarrassed laugh, "sorry then, your Majesty, what is it?"

Gaius exhales a deep breath, and Alvin is surprised when the king gulps with certain nervousness.

"Well…", Gaius clears his throat, "the truth is that I was planning to wait until tonight to do this, but I suppose that this is a good moment as well"

Alvin frowns confused, but just when he is about to ask Gaius if something was wrong he can feel his heart practically stopping when Gaius extracts from the pocket of his trousers a familiar small box.

"Alfred Vint Svent…", Gaius says, his eyes shining with expectation while opening the little box that contained his mother's ring, "would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

**Chan chaaaan! Why will Alvin answer…? It's a joke :p At this point, I think that it's obvious what he is going to answer ^^**

**The end of this fic is almost here :P So to the ones who have been reading the story so far, don't stop reading now please!**

**As always, thank you so much to the ones who keep commenting and occasionally leave kudos. You always make my day ^^**


	35. The mercenary and the King

And finally, here it is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it ^^  
**WARNING**: **M** scene. This is going to be the last warning of this fic ;)

* * *

After Gaius' sudden proposition, ten long seconds pass until Alvin is able to react by opening his mouth to let out an extremely loud and shocked '_HAAAAAH?!_' that causes Gaius begin to laugh.

"You have just surpassed my expectations Alvin: I would have never dreamt that I was going to obtain such a incredible reply", Gaius comments with amusement, but Alvin was still too shocked to be able to reply the king's ironic comment properly.

"Are you serious?", Alvin exclaims, staring at the king in disbelief, "are you…are you _really_ asking me to marry you?"

Gaius blinks a couple of time.

"Alright, I thought that the sentence that I had chosen to ask you for this was direct enough but it seems that I was mistaken…"

"It's not that!", Alvin takes a deep breath trying to calm down. Damn, his heart was beating so crazily inside his chest that he is seriously fearing to have a heart attack, "your sentence has been clear as water but I…", Alvin gulps before speaking again, taking care of maintain his voice firm, "…I had assumed that we weren't going to marry, so to be proposed like this so suddenly…"

"Wait…", Gaius frowns, his voice sounding a little offended now, "why had you assumed that? I'm pretty sure that some time ago I offered you this same ring and you yourself said that I better kept it until I could offer you for real, have you forgotten? "

"Of course not, dumbass, how could I forget something like that?", Alvin exclaims, insulting himself internally when feeling a lump forming on his throat, and in fact the next words that he says sound a little accusing, "but that 'some time ago' that you've just mentioned has been _five fucking years,_ so sorry if at the end I had lost hope about marriage being possible"

"But Alvin…", Gaius sounds truly confused now, "I told you that maybe some years had to pass so that could happen…"

"Yeah yeah, but with 'some years' I didn't know that they were going to be so many", Alvin snaps, "I was hoping that it would be a year, or two years at most, so after the third one I stopped expecting. Besides, you never brought the subject again so I thought that maybe at the end you were happy just with being with Elle and me like this"

Gaius' frown slowly vanishes, finally understands Alvin's reaction.

"Alvin…", Gaius says his name with sweetness while grabbing his face with one of his hands, "it didn't occur to me to bring the subject again because I thought that it was evident how much I kept wanting it, the same way that when I said 'some years' I thought that you knew that it would be more than a couple"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, your Majesty, I think that you overestimated my capacity of deduction", Alvin says with sarcasm, although the fact that his voice trembles a little when speaking makes his comment lose some of his sharpness, "besides, you should know already how fucking impatient I am so for me to wait some months is already a bunch of time, so sorry if I've been unable to estimate properly such a imprecise quantity of time…wait, are you about to laugh?!"

Gaius can't suppress his laughter anymore, causing Alvin to blush even more before opening his mouth to insult that idiot king, but he hasn't any opportunity to do that because at that moment Gaius captures his mouth in such an intense and tender kiss that Alvin's body suffer a complete shudder, while feeling the lump on his throat grow a little more.

"My apologies, Alvin", Gaius embraces Alvin tightly when the kiss finishes, enclosing his waist with his arms, "I didn't realize that you were feeling this way. If I had known it, I would have made sure to repeat how much I desired you to become my husband over and over again until you hit me from annoyance"

Alvin exhales a breathless chuckle against Gaius' shoulder before finally returning the hug, his hands clinging at Gaius' back as if he needed to be sure that all that was real.

"I'm sorry too Erston. It's not your fault. I should have asked you directly but a part of me keeps being a coward that isn't able to express his feelings properly", Alvin gulps before asking hesitantly, "are you sure that you keep wanting to marry an immature 32-years-old man like me?"

It's Gaius' turn to chuckle before forcing Alvin to look at him again, and this one feels another shudder when seeing Gaius' purple eyes shining with intensity.

"I have never desired something so much in my entire life", Gaius states with such a solemn voice that Alvin's heart skip a beat, "I love you, Alfred Vint Svent. And I know that I will keep doing it for the rest of my life. So please, could you please finally confirm that you feel the same way? And if it is possible, I would appreciate a proper answer instead of a garbled yell"

Alvin can't suppress a laugh when hearing the king's last sentence, and then after exhaling a deep breath he grabs Gaius' face with both of his hands to deposit a hard kiss on his mouth.

"Yes, Erston Outway. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life annoying you until you regret it"

Gaius exhales such relieved sigh before kissing Alvin again, hugging him even tighter.

"It seems that you were more nervous than you pretended to be", Alvin teases when feeling Gaius' crazy heartbeat against his chest.

"And you blame me for that? After your first reaction I've seriously feared for a moment that you were going to say no", Gaius says in such a defensive way that Alvin begins to laugh.

They kiss one more time. Then, Gaius finally extracts the ring from the little box with the clear intention to put it on Alvin's finger.

"Wait, I don't think that I can wear it. It's too small"

"Don't worry, I've asked to enlarge it", Gaius says with a smile, and he was right: the ring fitted Alvin's finger so perfectly that no one could guess that the ring used to belong to a woman.

"Do you like it?", Gaius asks with an hesitant tone, "I know that the design is a little feminine, so if you prefer to choose another I'll understand"

Alvin shakes his head immediately while caressing the ring softly with his other hand. Damn, who was going to tell him that wearing such a little jewel could bring him such happiness?

"It's perfect, Erston", Alvin says with a reassuring tone, a wide smile on his face, "and I don't care if it's a little feminine as long as you don't ask me to wear a dress in our wedding"

Gaius chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't. Although I'm sure that you would be handsome even in that outfit"

Alvin snorts, adopting a purposely superior tone before speaking again.

"Of course I would, your Majesty. I'm so horribly handsome that I'm able to shine with everything I wear"

They both kiss again, slow and tender at first, but with every second the kiss becomes more and more rude and passionate, the initial calm being soon replaced by more hurried and desperate actions that involved tongues meeting rapidly and hands beginning to explore skin under the clothes that they were still wearing.

"You know? Before you proposed I would have been content with having some moments of intimacy", Alvin exhales against Gaius' mouth before deviating to his ear to tease the king's earlobe with his tongue, causing him to groan low in his throat while grabbing his lower back with force, "…but god right now I just want to spend the whole damn morning doing _this_"

Alvin ends the sentence biting Gaius' neck suddenly, causing the king to exhale a loud groan for the unexpected sensation, but before Alvin could use his tongue on the recent mark Gaius makes them change positions and Alvin ends sitting on the sofa with Gaius over him, the predatory look that the king has at that moment causing Alvin to bite to his bottom lip with arousal.

Oh god. It had been a really long time since the last time he had seen Gaius look at him with such desire.

"Well, that idea sounds really appealing to me", Gaius says with a deep tone that sounded full of promises to Alvin's ears, "so…", Gaius leans over Alvin until their mouths are almost touching, "…how do you want to start?"

Alvin smirks while settling his hand on Gaius' built chest in order to begin to unbutton his shirt slowly, grazing lightly the king's dark skin on purpose in order to cause his breath hitch.

"Let's just improvise, your Majesty", Alvin whispers against Gaius' lips, and then they both seem to decide that there had been enough talk because they kiss again violently, Gaius' hands beginning to lift Alvin's t-shirt, clearly indicating him that he wanted that bothering clothing off.

Alvin hasn't got to be told twice. He stops kissing the king briefly in order to remove his t-shirt while Gaius does the same with the shirt that Alvin has just unbuttoned, and when both of their upper bodies are exposed the two men exhale an appreciative groan while kissing again, Alvin's arms surrounding the king's neck possessively in order to feel the king's warm chest against his own.

After kissing for almost a long minute, Gaius deviates to Alvin's neck to begin to deposit open-mouthed kisses along it, causing Alvin to whine with satisfaction while releasing Gaius' neck in order to grab with his hands the back pillows of the sofa with force, purposely arching his body against Gaius' one.

The king looks at Alvin briefly with an amused smile on his lips before taking the hint that Alvin was giving him and deviating his mouth to one of Alvin's dusky nipples, grabbing it between his teeth and using his tongue to lap at the little bud, causing Alvin to exhale a breathless '_Yeah'_ while suffering a powerful shudder, his pants getting tighter and tighter with every movement of Gaius' tongue.

"It's just me or you're more sensitive than usual?", Gaius asks with a satisfied tone while attacking Alvin's other nipple, using his hand to keep attending the one that he has just left.

"_Ngh_…of course I am…", Alvin exhales while beginning to move his hips against Gaius' body in order to search some friction, "…do you know how much time has passed since the last time we did anything like this…_ah_…!"

Alvin closes his eyes with force when Gaius suddenly pinches his nipples at the same time while attacking the side of his neck again on his most sensitive spot.

"Two months and twelve days, if I remember correctly", Gaius whispers just in his ear, grabbing his earlobe softly between his perfect teeth while keeping twitching his nipples with his fingers, causing Alvin to suffer a new shudder.

"Hah, I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who keeps track of our sexual activities", Alvin says with a teasing tone that causes Gaius to chuckle.

"I'm not keeping track", Gaius begins to travel down again through Alvin's body, "I just have a really good memory"

Alvin exhales a laugh, and he is about to tease the king for his lame excuse but at that moment his heart skip a bit when seeing Gaius adopt a kneeling position in front of him, the king's hands settling on his pants with the clear intention of unzipping them.

"Wait. I want to do that too", Gaius raise a questioning eyebrow so Alvin continues, "at the same time"

"_Oh_", Gaius says simply when understanding Alvin's petition, "alright, but in that case I think that it would be better to change locations"

Alvin chuckles and stands up.

"Yeah, I agree. Besides, I would prefer not to do anything on the sofa or it will be uncomfortable as hell when I see Elle sit down here"

Gaius smiles while nodding, standing up as well to follow Alvin towards the bedroom.

"Yes, you are right. I still remember how awkward it was when Elle asked us why the kitchen table was a little bended"

"And that was your fault", Alvin said while tapping with an accusing finger Gaius' arm, "damn, if I had known at that time that you were going to lose control like that for seeing me in a naked apron I would have thought it twice before wearing it"

Gaius half-closes his eyes.

"Is that so?", Gaius comments with a casual tone, "Well, then my memory must be worse than I thought because I clearly remember you asking for more and literally _shouting_ how good it was with such intensity that a neighbor knocked at the door to ask if everything was fine"

Alvin's mouth falls opened, a rather nice blush settling on his cheeks when seeing Gaius smirking with satisfaction.

"You know? Sometimes I prefer the old you that was easily embarrassed when talking about sexual stuff"

Gaius chuckles when hearing Alvin's sulking tone. By then, they had already reached the dorm and they had begun to discard the rest of their clothes.

"It's your fault for suggesting that you didn't enjoy that encounter", Gaius replies, lying down on the bed facing up, and Alvin joins him immediately after, straddling his lap.

"I haven't said anything like that", Alvin says while kissing the king again, "I was only teasing you: even if my back hurt like hell during two days it was _really_ worth it. And in fact since this week we are alone maybe I use this naked apron technique again to awake the wild sexual beast that you hide inside so well, your Majesty"

Alvin laughs when Gaius rolls his eyes after hearing the last appellative, but there was an amused smile on his face.

"Haven't anyone told you that you are an exasperating man?"

Alvin chuckles while nudging his nose playfully against the king's one.

"Yes, I am, so you better get used to it, Erston Outway, because even if we marry I'm not going to change that"

Gaius smiles.

"I hope you don't. Because I love you the way you are, teasing included", he says sincerely, making Alvin smile tenderly before lowering his head to share a long and deep kiss.

After some more minutes of kissing and slow grinding against the other one's body, the previously calmed heat that had settled between them appears again, so it doesn't pass much time until Alvin finally turns around over Gaius in order to take the king's member in his mouth, Gaius doing the same with Alvin's one.

"It's been a while since we used this posture...", Alvin comments one of the times that he releases Gaius' cock to give a long lick from the base to tip, beginning to tease the head with rapid sucks that cause the king to groan around his own member, the vibrating sensation making Alvin whine appreciatively, "fuck, why don't we use it more often?"

"Because it's more difficult for you to remain quiet", Gaius says simply before engulfing Alvin's member again, moving his tongue purposely hard around Alvin's shaft to prove his argument, causing Alvin to moan wantonly.

"Hah…and who's the one at fault for that?", Alvin exhales, using his hand to pump Gaius' member while beginning to grasp the underside of Gaius' member with his mouth, causing the king's fingers to dig on his buttocks.

"_Damn_, Alvin…"

Alvin smirks when Gaius curses, and ignoring Gaius' indirect warning he keeps teasing the king's length with his teeth because he knew that that action was one of Gaius' weak points. The way the king's member begins to leak at the same time that his breathing becomes more labored are a clear prove of it.

"What's the matter, Erston?", he asks with fake curiosity, but before he could keep teasing the king he feels Gaius moving behind him, and when he turns his head back he sees that Gaius has just incorporated, adopting a sitting position, "Erston…?"

"Have you showered this morning?", Gaius asks with a pretended casual tone, and Alvin feels his stomach clenching from anticipation when feeling Gaius' hands separating more his buttocks, leaving his entrance more exposed. Oh god.

"Yeah, I have", Alvin says with a hoarse voice, and oh fuck the satisfied smile that Gaius shows before depositing a playful kiss on his ass is enough to make his heart become crazy inside his chest.

"Perfect", Gaius says with an arousing deep voice, and then Alvin's coherent thoughts disappear when Gaius leans forward and introduces the tip of his tongue inside his entrance, the almost forgotten wet but incredibly good sensation hitting Alvin with such force that he feels his legs trembling over the mattress.

"Oh god…", Alvin exhales in delight when Gaius begins to rotate his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle with care but confidence, proving deeper and deeper every time, causing Alvin's moans to grow in intensity and volume, "…_ah_…oh _yes_, Erston, _more_…!"

Gaius immediately complies, adding a single digit first, but when seeing the way Alvin's hips begin to jerk backwards trying to take his tongue and finger deeper it doesn't pass much time until another two fingers join the first one in order to prepare Alvin, who by then was having serious difficulties to hold back the impeding orgasm that threatened to explode because with the new intrusions his prostrate was being assaulted over and over again.

"Oh fuck…_ah_…Erston, stop. I can't wait anymore", Alvin exhales while reaching back with his hand to stop Gaius' actions, turning around to be facing the king again, and his initial embarrassment for having spoken with such shameless need immediately disappears when seeing the way Gaius' chest was going up and down with a frantic rhythm, confirming Alvin that he wasn't the only one who was feeling desperate to become one with the other one.

"How do you want it?", Gaius asks, his voice sounding so sexily ragged that Alvin can't suppress the impulse to straddle the king's lap again in order to attack his mouth, Gaius' arms surrounding his back in an almost suffocating hug while returning the wild kiss.

"Like this", Alvin snarls, biting Gaius' lower lip with lust before reaching back to grab Gaius' member, "this time I want to see your face all the time"

Gaius smiles happily and kisses Alvin again before helping him to lower down onto him, causing Alvin to pant with a mix of discomfort and pleasure when feeling Gaius member entering him slowly but without pause until being filling him completely.

"Does it hurt?", Gaius asks with a worried tone that causes Alvin to shake his head negatively.

"A little more than usual but I'm okay", Alvin says with a lightly strained but reassuring tone while beginning to move up and down with a steady pace.

"Don't force yourself", Gaius says, beginning to suck at Alvin's neck viciously causing this one to exhale a whine, and he is about to stop Gaius from attacking his already abused skin in order to kiss him again when an unexpected sound invades the room, startling them.

"Is that your mobile?", Gaius asks, although it was more an affirmation than a question.

"Yes, it is", Alvin says with a frustrated tone, extending his arm to his maximum towards the nightstand to grab the noisy device with Gaius still inside him, "tsk, it's Balan. It can wait then"

Alvin throws his mobile back towards the nightstand and kisses Gaius hard while accelerating his movements up and down, causing Gaius to groan inside his mouth when Alvin's warm insides begin to squeeze his member deliciously faster.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know what it was?", Gaius exhales against Alvin's half-opened mouth while settling both of his hands on Alvin's ass in order to spread him a little more so he could sink even deeper and easily into him, obtaining a satisfied gasp from Alvin.

"It's okay…_ah_…if it was that important he would call it again so…oh fuck _yes!_ _Right there!_"

Alvin throws his head back while moaning loudly when his sweat spot is hit again, and from then on he begins to ride Gaius without restraint, trying to take the king even harder inside him, his nails digging in Gaius' shoulder with such force that for a moment he is afraid that Gaius protested, but the king's only reaction is to groan while beginning to pound up into him with abandon, mimicking Alvin's almost violent movements with equal force until the bed begins to creak like crazy, becoming a witness of their passion.

"Alvin…", when hearing his name spelled with such need Alvin forces himself to open his eyes in order to look at Gaius, and when realizing the way the king was looking at him he can feel his heart beating even more rapidly inside his chest. Damn, how could a simple gaze show so much love?

"Me too, Erston", Alvin exhales, grabbing Gaius' face with both of his hands to capture his mouth again, trying to put all his emotions in that simple kiss, "I love you too. So fucking much"

Gaius smiles when hearing Alvin add that last sentence, his hands now enclosing Alvin's waist tightly making their sweated bodies connect over and over again with every movement of their bodies.

"Damn Alvin…_ngh_…I'm…"

Alvin nods, indicating that he was a his limit as well, but just when Gaius grabs his member in order to stroke it to come together a sudden need invades Alvin, making him settle his own hand over Gaius' one.

"W-wait", Alvin urges, stopping his movements as well, and when seeing the confused frown that appears on Gaius' face he continues, "I…", Alvin gulps, unsure of Gaius' reaction when saying the next words, "I want to finish inside you"

When finishing the sentence, Alvin exhales a gasp when feeling Gaius' member twitching inside him, and when seeing the way Gaius' breath has accelerated when hearing his petition he deduces that the king liked the idea much more than he had anticipated.

"Alright", Gaius says with a hoarse voice, kissing Alvin again intensely, "how do you want me?"

Alvin suffers a shudder when hearing Gaius offering himself to him without hesitation. Oh damn, he had surely been a saint in other universe because he couldn't understand what he had done to deserve to marry a man like this.

"It's your turn to choose, your Majesty", Alvin says with a smile, kissing Gaius briefly before finally letting Gaius get out from him, and although he immediately misses Gaius' member he really wanted to be inside the king. He needed it.

"Alright", Gaius says before lying down on the bed facing up, his legs opening invitingly causing Alvin's throat to get dry for that incredibly hot sight, "is it okay with you?"

Alvin exhales a deep breath before leaning down to kiss Gaius deeply, and he feels Gaius' body shivering under him as a result.

"It's perfect with me", Alvin purrs before sucking at Gaius neck with hunger, using his hands to pinch Gaius' nipples at the same time, making Gaius arch his body towards him with an aroused groan.

"A-Alvin…", Gaius says with a pleading tone that goes directly to Alvin's crotch, "Alvin, I won't be able to hold on for much longer so…", Gaius forces Alvin to look at him before speaking again, his tone showing such want that Alvin has to suppress a gulp, "…please, hurry"

"Fuck…", Alvin exhales, kissing Gaius passionately while settling his fingers against Gaius' entrance, but just when he is about to enter the first digit Gaius stops him.

"It's not necessary. I…", Gaius clears his throat and averts his eyes, blushing lightly, "I've prepared myself before already"

Alvin stares at Gaius in disbelief during some seconds before smirking.

"Oh, so you were anticipating this development…"

Gaius chuckles.

"It wasn't very difficult to anticipate", he comments with amusement, "or must I remind you that I'm about to marry the too-horny-man?"

"Oh, come on, you _still_ remember that?!"

Alvin half-closes his eyes when Gaius begins to laugh openly, and he is about to insult the idiot man under him but at the last moment he decides to change tactic by situating himself in position, pushing Gaius' opened legs backwards in order to have a better angle to finally push inside Gaius with one long and powerful stroke, causing the king's laugh to be immediately replaced by an aroused and loud grunt, the king's hands grabbing the sheets under him as if his life depends on it, his eyes shut closed in bliss.

"Heh, it seems that His Majesty isn't able to keep laughing anymore…", Alvin comments with a satisfied tone while beginning to thrust into Gaius with a frantic pace, changing almost immediately the angle of his thrusts to begin to hit Gaius' prostrate, causing the king to arch his body from the bed while panting heavily.

"A-Alvin…_ngh_…g-god…_yes_…"

Alvin bites his bottom lip with lust, enjoying the incoherent words that begin to escape from Gaius' mouth and the way the king moves against him with desperation, trying to take him harder and deeper. Damn, he was never going to get tired of that vision.

"Is it good, Erston?", Alvin asks, because he loved when Gaius confirmed him how good he was feeling, but this time instead of the frantic nod that he was expecting the king half-opens his eyes and smiles at him with such tenderness that Alvin is forced to gulp.

"It's always good with you…", Gaius manages to say with a voice that sounded a little broken for Alvin's incessant movements but that had such sincerity in it that Alvin has to make a titanic effort not to come yet.

"God, Erston…", Alvin exhales, leaning down to kiss Gaius hard and messily, the king's nails digging in Alvin's lower back while groaning even louder when Alvin increments the pace even more, trying to drive Gaius towards the orgasm together with him, "damn, I'm so fucking lucky…"

Gaius smiles breathlessly against his mouth, accepting gladly Alvin's violent and desperate kiss, and it just take them a couple of wild thrusts to finally reach the climax, their labored breathings mixing together since they hadn't stopped kissing for even one second during the last moments.

"Well…", Gaius begins with a breathless but amused tone, "I'm glad to have asked you for marriage this morning because like this I have the rest of the day to recover…", Gaius frowns when realizing the expression that was adorning Alvin's face, "Alvin…are you alright? You look about to…"

Alvin interrupts Gaius with another hard kiss, hugging him just afterwards with force and burying his head on the crook of the king's neck.

"Alvin…?"

Alvin's answer is to hug Gaius even tighter. Damn. Damn, what the hell was his problem? He felt about to cry and he didn't even know why. Or well, he _did_ know why but he felt incredibly embarrassed for it because definitely crying from happiness didn't suit him at all, damn it!

"I love you", Alvin snapped rudely, and although his voice comes out a little muffled he knew that Gaius could perfectly detect the trembling on it, "I love you, Erston"

Gaius smiles, and after depositing a soft kiss on Alvin's shoulder he returns the hug, settling one of his hands on Alvin's hair to caress it tenderly.

"I love you, Alvin. And so just you know, I also think that I am _fucking_ lucky"

Alvin bursts out laughing against Gaius' shoulder when hearing the king repeat his previous words while putting special emphasis on the curse.

"It doesn't suit you at all to speak so rudely, you know that?", Alvin says with amusement, incorporating again and drying his eyes rudely.

"Yes, you are probably right", Gaius admits, removing a rebellious tear from Alvin's cheek before kissing him again, "but curses apart I mean it: I feel incredibly blessed for having met you"

Alvin smiles, gulping in order to push finally back the lump that was on his throat.

"Same here, your Majesty", he says, his voice sounding still a little weird but almost as firmer as usual, "although I still think that I'm the luckiest one: after all I'm going to marry a KING while you have to get content with a simple businessman"

Alvin begins to laugh when seeing Gaius roll his eyes with patient.

However, before the king could reply a broken wood sound invades the room, and before any of them can react the legs of bed finally give up, causing the rest of the piece of furniture to fall into the floor with a noisy bump.

Alvin and Gaius remain silent for some seconds before interchanging a look. And then, practically at the same time, they burst out laughing.

"Oh god…", Alvin says between laughs, raising his hand in the air with his palm towards Gaius, "high five, your majesty: at the end we've managed to do it"

"Alvin, we're going to have to buy a new bed, I don't think that this is something that we should celebrate", Gaius replies, trying to adopt a serious tone and failing because he was still laughing as well, and in fact he ends accepting to slap Alvin's hand back.

"God, I can perfectly imagine Balan's face if we had done this back at his apartment. And speaking of my cousin, I'm going to call him now"

After cleaning themselves Alvin finally incorporates from the broken bed to grab his mobile.

"It will be your fault if it was something important", Gaius warns, standing up as well to get dressed again.

"Bah, I know my cousin", Alvin says with a dismissive tone, "I'm sure that he was just hysterical because…_HAAAAAH_?!"

"Alvin?! What's wrong?", Gaius exclaims with concern when seeing the way Alvin's eyes are fixed on the screen of his device, opened at its maximum.

"I-I-It's Leia: she is about to give birth!"

"What?!"

Alvin throws his mobile towards the nightstand for second time that day while beginning to get dressed in a frenzy.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, you were right, I should have taken that call!"

"Alvin, Alvin, calm down", Gaius says with a reassuring tone while approaching Alvin, who by then had managed to put his t-shirt wrong two times, "listen, even if you had taken the call I remind you that we are at Kanbalar and they are at Trigleph: there is a five hours journey until there"

It takes Alvin a couple of seconds to focus and understand Gaius' words, and when he does it, he exhales a relieved sigh.

"Y-you're right", he takes a deep breath before speaking again, "sorry, I-I've panicked"

"Don't worry, I can see that", Gaius says with a calm tone, "but there's no reason to get worried: for now let's focus on what we can do, that is to go to the station to take the first train to Aladhi Seaheaven. I'm rather sure that if we leave now we'll arrive in time to take the first boat to Marksburg"

Alvin gulps, a guilty expression appearing on his face.

"Don't you mind it?", Gaius frowns, not understanding Alvin's question, "I mean…you've just asked me for marriage, I can understand that you want us to spend the rest of the day alone and…"

"Alvin, must I remind you that Leia is one of my friends as well?", Gaius says with a certain reproachful tone, "of course that I would have liked to spend the whole day with you but Leia and Balan finally becoming parents is more important right now. Besides…", Gaius smiles playfully, "…it's been a while since the last time we spent the night at the inn of Trigleph so we can always keep celebrating our engagement later at night"

Alvin chuckles when hearing Gaius' suggestive tone.

"That sound incredibly good, your Majesty", Alvin says with a smile, kissing Gaius with force, "okay, let's not waste any more time. I'm dying to meet my godson"

"I agree but before leaving I think you should rearrange yourself a little: you are wearing your shirt on backwards"

Alvin looks at his own t-shirt before looking at Gaius with a threatening expression.

"You better not tell a word to Balan about my momentary loss of cool"

Gaius smiles teasingly.

"Alright, but my silence has a price so what are you going to do to buy my discretion?"

Alvin half-closes his eyes, and just when Gaius is about to say that he is joking Alvin leans forward to whisper something just in Gaius' ear. Something that causes the king's eyes open wide while blushing.

"So?", Alvin says, stealing Gaius' previous smirk, "is that enough to buy your silence, _your Majesty_?"

Gaius gulps and nods shakily.

"More than enough", he says after clearing his throat, "although if you are really planning to do _that_ I think that we should reconsider postponing your…umh…_compensation_ for the next time that we are at home"

Alvin smiles satisfied.

"Yeah, it's a good idea. After all I don't want you to bother the guests of the inn with your screams"

"Me neither", Gaius says with an stoic tone that makes Alvin laugh, and just five minutes later they have already left the apartment towards the station.

* * *

"Where's Leia Rolando?!"

The receptionist of the hospital exhales a little cry when Alvin practically stumps over the counter.

"Please, I beg you forgive my fiancé's rudeness, he is a little hysterical", Gaius intervenes almost immediately, and although at any other moment Alvin would have glared at him he was too busy feeling incredibly happy because Gaius' had called him 'his fiancé', "could you please tell us the room in which Leia Rolando is staying? She has been admitted here because she was about to give birth"

"Oh, of course, sir", the woman says, a light blush appearing on her cheeks, "umh…she is in the room 204"

"Alright, thank you very much", Gaius says with a charming smile that causes the woman to blush even more.

"Damn, you should have asked if everything had gone fine", Alvin mutters while practically running towards the stairs.

"I didn't consider it necessary. After all, we are going to discover it really soon"

Alvin suppresses the impulse to hit Gaius. Damn, he knew that he was probably too nervous but it got on his nerves that the king was able to be so calm.

They arrive at the room barely a minute later, and when they finally enter Alvin lets out a relieved sigh when seeing the scene that was taking place there: Leia, inside the bed with her hair being a mess and a tired but extremely overjoyed expression on her face while looking at the sleeping baby that was between her arms, and with the rest of the group crowded around her, being Balan next to her unable to avert his eyes from his newborn son.

"Oh, it seems that you have made it just in time", Rowen comments with a smile, effectively causing all the rest to look at the newcomers.

"It was time already, godfather", Leia says with a happy smile, incorporating a little the baby and making this one let out a soft noise while moving his small hands in front of him, the action causing all the girls in the room (Milla included this time) to let out a long 'oooh', "do you want to meet your godson or not?"

Alvin takes a deep breath before snorting.

"Damn, of course I want"

Everyone laughs when hearing Alvin's vehement tone, and after hugging his cousin tightly and kissing Leia on the forehead with affection he leans forward to look at the now half-asleep baby.

"Damn…", Alvin repeats, causing the rest to chuckle again.

"I think that Alvin has momentarily lost his ability to say anything more than 'damn'", Muzét comments with amusement.

"Well, we all know that Alvin has never been very skilled at expressing himself", Milla adds teasingly, causing Jude to chuckle, but Alvin was too distracted observing the baby to care about the rest's teasing.

"Alvin, why don't you hold him?", Elize suggests suddenly, a happy smile on her face.

"Can I?!", Alvin exclaims, immediately putting a hand in front of his mouth with an apologetic expression when the baby protests for his loud tone.

"Of course you can, silly", Leia says with a happy tone while placing the baby on Alvin's willing arms, and this one smiles stupidly when the baby immediately adapts to him without protesting while keeping letting out soft and cute noises

"Balan, are you sure that this is your son? He is too handsome for that to be possible"

"Hey! Don't you dare to suggest that I've been an unfaithful wife!", Leia says with a pretended offended tone that causes Alvin to chuckle while Balan smiles resignedly.

"Does he have a name already?", Gaius asks then, approaching Alvin in order to observe the baby with a tender smile on his lips.

"Well…", Balan's tone becomes a little hesitant, "…we have a name in mind but we have to wait to ask Elle if she agrees"

"Elle?", Alvin asks confused, "why?"

Leia interchanges a look with Balan, and he immediately nods, indicating her to keep talking.

"Because we want to call him Ludger", Leia says, her eyes shining with emotion when speaking next, "he sacrificed himself in order to save not just Elle but all of us. He gave us a second chance to live. And thanks to that, Balan and I have been able to bring this little thing to the world that Ludger saved", Leia caresses softly her son cheek, causing the baby to exhale something similar to a purr, "so I want this baby to have his name, in order to honor him. I think it's the least we can do to thank him", Leia gulps, "do you think that Elle would agree?"

Alvin gulps, trying to push back the lump that had just appeared on his throat, but before he could answer the door opens again suddenly, showing two newcomers that no one was expecting.

"My apologies. We have come the fastest we could"

"Hey, careful with dad holding the baby: he can be extremely clumsy"

"Sis?! Elle?!", Alvin exclaims in disbelief while Elle approaches Gaius and him to hug them briefly before fixing her eyes on the baby with adoration.

"But what about Elle's school trip?", Gaius asks with confusion while Karla kisses him briefly on the cheek as a greeting before approaching Muzét in order to kiss her as well, in this case on the lips.

"Oh, don't worry, we will come back in a couple of days but we had to do this detour", Karla comments with a happy tone.

"Oh god he is so little…", Elle says with a tiny voice, caressing the baby's skin with care, "and so soft…"

Alvin smiles, and after looking at Leia and seeing how afraid she looked to ask Elle he decides to risk by doing it himself.

"Yes, little Ludger is incredibly pretty"

Elle raises her head immediately, her eyes opened at its maximum.

"Little Luger?", she repeats, looking at Leia and Balan alternatively, "you…do you want to call him Ludger?"

"Just if it's okay with you", Leia says with a hurried tone, "if you don't want we have other options so… "

"No, no, it's okay", Elle says immediately, a smile appearing on her face, "I'm sure that Ludger would have liked it a lot. After all he was always protesting about his name being ugly so he would have been happy about his name being used again"

Leia and Balan exhale at the same time a relieved laugh.

"Alvin, let Elle hold the baby. You're monopolizing him", Elize says then with a certain accusing tone.

"Yeah! Big fat monopolizer!", Teepo exclaims, and Alvin is about to pass the baby to Elle when Gaius suddenly speaks.

"Hey, I haven't held him yet either!"

Everyone looks at the king with surprise, not expecting that reaction.

"Oh my, how cute! The King of Rieze Maxia sulking because he wants to hold the baby!", Muzét exclaims between laughs, causing Gaius to blush while half-closing his eyes at her.

"Okay, okay, your Majesty, stop sulking, here you have", Alvin comments with a purposely conciliatory tone while placing the baby on Gaius' arms, but before he could add anything more Karla lets out a loud gasp that causes everyone to look at her.

"Karla? What's wrong?", Gaius asks with worry, but Karla was too busy staring at Alvin's hand, her eyes and mouth opened at its maximum.

"Erston…the ring that Alvin is wearing…"

Gaius and Alvin interchange a look, not knowing very well how to react since they had decided not to say anything until the next day, but with the hurry Alvin had forgotten to remove the ring from his finger.

"Guys…", Leia says then with more high-pitched tone than usual, "…does that mean…?"

Gaius and Alvin look at each other once more before looking at the rest, who was staring at them expectantly, and then, after smiling resignedly, they decide that there's no point in trying to hide it.

"Yeah, guys", Alvin raises his hand so everyone could see his ring finger, "Erston and I are going to get married"

* * *

** _Six months later_ **

Alvin takes a deep breath while looking at himself in the mirror, trying to calm down his breathing and his crazy pulse without success, because finally it was the day. The day he had once feared that it was never going to come.

The day in which Gaius and he were going to marry.

Alvin smiles with amusement while remembering everyone's reaction when he announced their engagement.

That day, just after he finished speaking, there had been a two-second silence before everyone began to shout from happiness causing a nurse to enter the room in a hurry to see if there was something wrong.

Fortunately, even with the ruckus that they caused the baby didn't cry at all: he limited to open his big green eyes that looked exactly like Leia's while putting an incredibly funny expression, and the only thing that prevented that Gaius and Alvin were immediately hit by Karla, Muzét and Elize's enthusiasm was that little Ludger was still on the king's arms.

However, the moment the baby came back with his mother nothing could stop the women from hugging the recently engaged pair in such a tight hug that it cost the both men a while to breath normally again. Even Balan, Milla, Rowen and Jude, who usually were the ones who managed to maintain their cool, looked incredibly happy and hugged them both as well. Of course Leia, who has always been extremely emotional, wasn't able to suppress the tears. And the only one who didn't look surprised at all was Elle, because Gaius had already told her that he planned to propose Alvin that day and consequently the girl only showed a satisfied expression while shouting enthusiastically: 'I knew it already! I knew it already!'

By when Leia was allowed to leave the hospital it was rather late, and although everyone suggested to leave the new parents alone so that they could rest, Leia didn't let do that and everyone ended having dinner at Balan and Leia's apartment, and inevitably, the birth of little Ludger and the engagement of Gaius and Alvin caused them to be talking and stay awake until late at night, so even when Alvin and Gaius had planned to spend a dreamless night at the inn to keep celebrating, by when they arrived they were so tired that they fell asleep the moment they touched the bed.

The day just after, they both received a message from Karla and Muzét saying that they didn't mind to help them organize the wedding, and even if Alvin was reluctant at first because he was afraid of the results of the women's collaboration they both ended accepting.

And that was the best thing that they could have done, because Alvin had no idea about how complicated it could be to organize a wedding and how many things had to be taken care of, so having the two women's help was like a blessing. The rest wanted to help too but they were just too busy. After all, Balan and Leia had just become parents, Jude had recently been ascended to be the chief of his own laboratory and he and Milla had even more work than usual, Rowen had to help Gaius to treat the marriage matter with the Ministers and to establish the method to follow when a new King was necessary, and Elize was studying like crazy to be admitted at Xian Du's Medical School where Isla was working as well.

About Isla, at the end Alvin told her and Yurgen about he and Gaius because there was no way that they didn't go to the wedding, and although she got really angry at him for having taken him so much to tell her the truth, she agreed on helping him after Alvin apologized almost a dozen of times and promised her to babysit Leticia twice a week as a punishment.

Finally, Alvin told Marcus about his relationship with Gaius as well, although he had to show him the picture that Muzét took years ago when they were celebrating Gaius and Karla's birthday at the beach because the young man thought that Alvin was mocking him.

And like that, in the blink of an eye, six months had passed and now there he was, about to become the husband of the King of Rieze Maxia, and he couldn't feel happier and more nervous about it. Although right then nervousness was winning without any doubt.

"Alfred, are you still there?"

Alvin rolls his eyes when hearing Balan's stupid question.

"No, Balan, I'm not", he answers with irony, causing Balan to chuckle at the other side of the door before finally entering.

"Wow, look at you, cousin", Balan says with a purposely exaggerated impressed tone, approaching Alvin, "you look almost handsome in that outfit"

"Hah, I could say you the same", Alvin replies back with a smile, "what the hell are you doing here? Do you want to check that I'm not running away now that the moment has finally come?"

"More or less. Since the ceremony is about to begin I just wanted to verify that you were okay"

Alvin snorts.

"Copycat. I did the same thing the day of your wedding", Alvin accuses, making Balan shrug.

"I'm not going to deny that", Balan admits with a smile before adopting a more serious tone, "so? Are you alright?"

Alvin snorts again, trying to speak with a confident tone.

"Of course I'm alright. I couldn't be better", Balan raise a skeptic eyebrow that makes Alvin immediately adopt a defensive tone, "Okay, yeah, maybe I'm a little nervous but I'm in my right to be, right?"

"Yes, it's perfectly normal to be nervous but it's not necessary at all to be _worried_", his cousin points out, and although Alvin is about to protest he realizes that Balan was right. He wasn't _just_ nervous.

"Damn, I really hate how damn intuitive you are", Alvin says with a frustrated tone, and he is about to pass a hand through his hair nervously but at the last second he remembers that it wasn't a good idea: Muzét had spent a lot of time trying to make him look presentable and he didn't want to risk to destroy the ponytail that had cost her so much to do.

"I know. You always hated it, since you were a kid", Balan sits down in a chair while Alvin leans against the wall next to the mirror that moments ago he was facing, "so you better speak, cousin. Because I'm not leaving until you let everything out"

Alvin exhales a nervous laugh.

"You're going to laugh for sure"

Balan shrugs again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Try me", he simply says, and after gulping Alvin accepts his defeat and talks, his voice sounding a little strained for the effort to try to talk all the normally he could.

"I…", Alvin gulps before exhaling another nervous laugh, "There is nothing much more to say besides you are right: I can't help to be afraid"

"Afraid about what?", Balan asks, "about marriage?"

"No, no, it's not that", Alvin says immediately, "I love Erston, and I've been wanting to marry him practically since he suggested it that day in the beach, when we were celebrating his birthday"

Balan frowns, slightly confused.

"Then, what is it bothering you?"

Alvin takes a deep breath.

"It's just that…", Alvin clears his throat when his voice comes out a little shaky, "it's just that since Erston asked me for marriage a part of me had assumed that we were going to face more difficulties, since the King of Rieze Maxia marrying a simple Elympian isn't something that you can call common. But at the end nothing too dramatic happened, and everything has gone really fine. Incredibly fine indeed. And yeah, it's true that when Erston announced his decision to the Ministers some of them protested, and some of them were even against it, but at the end everyone accepted with more or less reluctance his decision of marrying me. So at the end everything has gone fine: the acceptance of our marriage, the preparation of the wedding…everything. And for that precise reason I…", Alvin gulps again, unable to find the most appropriate words, "I…"

"…you're afraid of something going wrong now", Balan comments with an understanding tone, "is that so?"

Alvin nods, averting his eyes from his cousin.

"Yeah. It's…it's just that everything has been going too well during these months. In fact, it's been going too damn well since the last _years, _so now I can't help to fear that something finally goes wrong. And you're going to laugh but during these last days when the wedding was near I've had even nightmares, and although the most part of them were incredibly silly, like one in which Rowen appeared in the ceremony with a sexy red dress because he didn't find his suit, others were rather horrible. Like Erston telling me that, at the end, we couldn't neither get married nor keeping being together, or Exodus forcing me to come back with them, or…"

Alvin shuts up when his cousin puts a hand on his shoulder, a soft expression adorning his usual sharper features.

"Alfred, there's no need for you to be worried", Balan says with such a reassuring tone that Alvin feels himself calming down almost completely, "look, your life hasn't been easy…or better said, it's just the contrary: your life has been incredibly difficult, and although I don't know everything you've been through (because you're like a damn shell and it's impossible to make you speak) I know enough to understand that during your life you've suffered quite a lot"

Alvin gulps, but before he could reply anything Balan continues.

"But that is in the past, Alfred, so now you only have to focus on the present. And the present is that you're going to marry a man that loves you more than anything, and that you have by your side not just an awesome cousin like me but a whole bunch of crazy people that aren't going to allow you to suffer again, and that will fight against no matter what difficulties to help you in case something bad dares to happen to you again"

Alvin exhales a laugh, biting his bottom lip so Balan didn't see the trembling on his smile.

"So stop being a worrywart already, idiot", Balan snaps, hitting his shoulder with force and making Alvin exhale a soft 'ouch', "and accept without regrets the happiness that is in front of you. You deserve it".

Alvin exhales a deep breath and finally nods, gulping before speaking so his voice doesn't sound weird.

"I don't know if I deserve it but since I've always been a greedy bastard I'll accept it anyway"

Balan chuckles.

"That sounds more like the Alfred I know"

At that moment, the door opens again suddenly and Leia enters while holding a rather chubby and animated six-months baby in her arms.

"Alvin, have you looked at the hour?! It's time already! Gaius is already in position with Marcia!"

"Oh crap!", Alvin exclaims, looking at the clock and realizing that Leia was right.

"Sorry, dear, I was just wishing my idiot cousin luck and we lost track of the time", Balan says while approaching his wife and kissing his son on his round cheek, causing the baby to laugh, "we are going back to our sits, Alfred. Good luck"

Balan winks at Alvin before finally following Leia and Alvin vocalizes a soundless 'thank you' to his cousin, grateful that Balan decided to keep his little talk in secret.

When he is alone again he exhales a deep breath and hits his own cheeks before finally going towards the door as well.

_Okay, Alfred Vint Svent_. _It's time. Let's go to grab that happiness_.

* * *

Since Alvin and Gaius wedding was going to be a civil ceremony they decided to hold it in the throne room at Kanbalar's castle, although the room was extremely big and the fact that the guests were reduced to the whole group plus Isla, Yurgen their daughter Leticia and Marcus accentuated the magnificence of the room even more. Also, Marcia was in charge of conducting the ceremony, since her position as a Chancellor gave her legal authority to do it.

When Alvin finally approaches the door of the throne room the music could already be heard from the inside and Elle was already there, waiting for him with an impatient expression, sustaining the small cushion that had their rings on it with an almost deathly grip, since she was going to be the one to accompany him towards the throne while walking behind him.

"You're late!", the girl hisses, her expression turning relieved.

"Sorry, sweetie", Alvin whispers kissing her on the forehead and smiling widely while looking at the sleeve-less flowered and white dress that Elle was wearing, "god, you're beautiful"

Elle snorts but her cheeks turn a little pink when hearing the compliment.

"You're not bad either, dad", she says with a smile as well, "and now go already: I'll follow you"

After kissing Elle once more Alvin exhales a deep breath before opening the door with a confident push, and when he finally enters the sight of such a gigantic room and the long corridor that finished just at the throne intimidates him for a moment.

But then, when looking at the throne Alvin sees Gaius, standing there: proud, confident and more handsome than ever, looking towards his direction with a smile on his face, and then all his nervousness disappears at once.

Because Gaius was there. Waiting for him. So there was nothing to be afraid anymore.

Although of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't feeling nervous while walking towards the throne, especially when feeling the way everyone's eyes were fixed on him with expectation, so by when he finally reaches the throne and takes his position next to Gaius his heart was beating a little crazily.

"It has taken you a while. I was beginning to fear that you had thought it better"

Alvin chuckles a little embarrassed when hearing Gaius whisper that words with irony while Marcia was searching in her book for the correct pages, although for the way she was smiling it looked that she was taking her time on purpose to give them time to speak.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. I'm not planning to run anywhere so too bad if you were expecting that to happen", Alvin says with a teasing tone that causes Gaius to chuckle softly.

"I'm glad to hear that", Gaius says, smiling as well, and just at that moment Marcia finally seems to find the correct page and looks at the both of them before finally starting with the ceremony.

Alvin and Gaius had decided that the ceremony was going to be short and simple, so during the first minutes Marcia is the only one who speaks: about marriage and the importance of spending your life with the person you love.

Just after that, the rings that were going to be the proof of the union of Gaius and Alvin are mentioned, and that's the moment when Elle approaches the throne as well, a nervous but extremely happy expression on her face while offering the cushion with the rings to Alvin and Gaius, who immediately grab them.

"And now, before finally pronounce you husband and husband, there is something that any of you would like to say to your partner in life?"

Alvin smiles to himself, and he is about to reject Marcia's proposition when suddenly Gaius speaks.

"Yes, I would like to say something"

"WHAT?!", Alvin exclaims, causing all the guests to begin to laugh, Marcia included, "o-oi, you promised me that you weren't going to give any speech!"

"Yes, but I lied", Gaius says with a charming smile, making Alvin open his mouth to his maximum, "because I know that you don't particularly like to do this kind of thing so if I had told you what I was planning to do, you would have surely forced yourself to do the same"

Alvin is about to protest but at the end he exhales a resigned sigh.

"Chancellor, haven't you anything to say? This man, my future husband, has admitted loudly to have lied to me. Isn't that against the contract?"

Marcia chuckles together with the rest.

"No, it isn't, since in this case he has done it on your behalf", Marcia says, winking at the king without any shame, making this one to incline his head towards her with gratitude.

"Tsk. That's not fair. You've teamed up", Alvin mutters, but there was a hint of resigned smile on his face when he looks at Gaius again, "okay, your Majesty. I'll listen to what you want to tell me but try not to be too cheesy or all the women here will begin to cry"

Alvin hears several offended 'Hey!' sounding from the benches that cause the king chuckle with amusement.

"Alright, I will try it but I can't promise anything", Gaius says with a smile, and after exhaling a deep breath he speaks again, his purple eyes fixing on Alvin's brown ones with intensity.

"Well, the truth is that I am not going to say you anything that you have not heard already multiple times, but still I want to tell you again today. In front of everyone. Even if that causes you to hit me after this with embarrassment"

Alvin chuckles and nods, and even when he had just laughed at his female friends he was beginning to feel a suspicious hitching feeling on his throat, even when Gaius hadn't begun to speak yet.

"Alvin…", Gaius grabs both of Alvin's hands, and this one realizes that despite the king's apparent calm his hands were shaking a little, "…I love you. I loved you since the moment we met at that inn near Sapstrath and you suggested to call me by my first name, purposely ignoring the proper etiquette when treating with a king just because you wanted to test my reaction. And although it took me a little to realize that my feelings for you were more than pure curiosity and interest, the moment I acknowledged them I could not stop loving you for even one day. In fact, I think that every day that passes, you manage to make me fall for you even more"

Alvin tries to suppress the urge to gulp, but the fact that he could begin to hear soft sobs coming from the benches behind him wasn't helping at all.

Damn, he thought that he was already used to hear the king tell him 'I love you', but seeing Gaius say all that while remembering their first encounter was making his heart beat as crazily as it had beat the moment he realized that he had feelings for the king as well.

"Our relationship was not easy at first", Gaius continued, "We both committed mistakes. Mistakes that almost caused us to end separated. But at the end we beat them, we surpassed them, and right now here I am: about to share the rest of my life with a stubborn, exasperating but incredible man who is able to put a smile on my face at any moment; a man whose continuous teasing makes me want to kill him sometimes but also makes me love him with all I have; a man who is never afraid of telling me what he truly thinks even if that causes us to end fighting sometimes; a man who has never complained about my horrible schedules or when my position forced me to be away for weeks; a man who is always there to support me and insult the ones who make my days difficult; a man with who I have been able to raise a wonderful kid as if she was our own daughter; a man who has remained by my side during six whole fantastic years and that is planning to make the mistake of doing the same for the rest of his life", Gaius smiles, tenderly, "For all that and for much more: I love you, Alfred Vint Svent. You cannot possible imagine how grateful I am for having been able to meet you. And my apologies because at the end I could not have said a cheesier speech"

Alvin lets out a breathless laugh, and although his intention was to reply to Gaius' last teasing comment he finds himself unable to say a single word, and despite his efforts he finds himself unable to suppress some tears from appearing.

"Damn you…", he snaps, causing all the guests to laugh while Gaius looks at him with a smile that was so full of tenderness that didn't help Alvin to calm down.

"Would you like a tissue?", Marcia asks suddenly with a soft voice, causing Alvin to laugh embarrassed.

"Thanks, Chancellor. You're a lifesaver", Alvin says with a grateful tone. He dries his eyes rudely and puts the used tissue on his pocket before looking at Gaius challengingly, "okay, your Majesty. It's my turn now"

Gaius's eyes open wide.

"Have you prepared a speech as well?"

"Nope, but I have always been good at improvising", Alvin says, winking at him with such confidence than Gaius chuckles.

"In that case I'm going to keep the tissues for now", Marcia says, causing Alvin to laugh, although he was rather sure that Gaius wasn't going to cry. After all, he had never seen the king cry even once, so he found difficult to believe that he was going to do it now.

"Okay…", Alvin mimics Gaius' previous action by grabbing the king's hands, "Erston, you know me well enough to know that I'm terrible when trying to express my feelings aloud, but nevertheless I'm going to try it now"

Gaius chuckles with amusement before nodding, letting Alvin continue, and although Alvin had been momentarily afraid of not knowing what to say, the words begin to escape his mouth easily.

"I'm sorry to admit that I was slower to discover my feelings for you, because the truth is that the first time I met you the only thing that I could think was: '_I'm going to remove that impassible expression from this snooty king's face_"

Everyone, Gaius included, couldn't avoid a laugh when hearing Alvin's words, so this one was forced to wait some seconds so that everyone calmed down to speak again.

"However, even if my first impression for you wasn't the best of all, it didn't take me too much time to realize what a good man you were, because even if my initial attitude couldn't be worse you never lost your patience. You never looked down at me even if at that time my job was everything but honorable. You were always disposed to listen to me. And even when discovering who I really was, you never lost your faith in me, and you never stopped trying to help me even if the only thing I could do at that moment was to reject you", Alvin smiles at Gaius, "I know that I'm repeating a lot of things that I already told you when we finally got together, but right now I just want to let you know again that meeting you is the best thing that it could have happened to me"

Alvin tightens his grip on Gaius' hands with affection.

"So thank you, Erston Outway. Thank you for not having giving up on a pig-headed like me; thank you for having helped me to find the correct path, without patronizing me and without throwing all the bad things I used to do in my face even if I deserved it; thank you for not stopping loving me even when I wasn't brave enough to admit that my feelings for you were the same; thank you for putting up with my teasing and cheering me up when certain clients got on my nerves; thank you for having helped me raise a wonderful kid that eventually is going to become an awesome woman; thank you for all these awesome years and for being stupid enough to want to spend even more by my side", Alvin smiles again, insulting himself when feeling his vision getting a little blurred as well even if he was the one who was speaking, "I love you: Gaius, King of Rieze Maxia, Erston Outway, the playboy aristocrat. Thank you for allowing this old mercenary find a happiness that he wouldn't have ever dreamt to be able to achieve"

When Alvin stops talking there is a silence that it's only broken when Gaius clears his throat to speak with an incredibly ragged voice.

"And you were complaining about my speech being cheesy?", he says with such an accusing tone that Alvin begins to laugh, together with the all the rest, and to his surprise the king accepts the tissue that Marcia is casually holding in front of her to remove some rebellious tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh damn…", Alvin says with a surprised tone, "oh damn, don't tell me that you're really cryi…"

Alvin's sentence is interrupted when Gaius kisses him intensely, causing everyone (Alvin included) to exhale a gasp.

"H-Hey! We haven't even put our rings yet…", Alvin begins to say but Gaius interrupts him again with a kiss harder than the previous one that causes everyone to begin to applaud and cheer them up with enthusiasm, and Alvin decides that to hell with the protocol by opening his mouth to allow the king deepen the already passionate kiss, his arms surrounding Gaius' neck while the king's arms enclosed his waist tightly.

"And I pronounce you husband and husband", Marcia says with a loud voice in order to be heard over all the noise, a smile adorning her face, "you can keep kissing if you want and put you rings on when you consider convenient"

Alvin and Gaius stop kissing while laughing when hearing Marcia's last words, and then after finally putting their respective rings they kiss again, more calmly, while the rest keep laughing and applauding them, and when they separate they keep looking at the other one for a moment, smiling happily, and Alvin thinks to himself that never in his entire life he had felt happier.

"Hey, lovebirds", Leia says then from the bench where she was, "we want to take a photo so look this way!"

"What?", Alvin exclaims, "hey, if we're going to take a photo come over here right now"

"Who? Everyone?", Leia asks surprised, signaling with a wide gesture the benches where all the guests were.

"No, everyone but you", Leia's eyes open at its maximum, causing Alvin to laugh, "of course that everyone, silly. Come here already!"

After hearing Alvin, everyone approaches the recently married pair in a hurry, and after some minutes of congratulations and another couple of minutes of Alvin and Gaius trying to remove the lipsticks marks that the enthusiastic kisses of the women had left on their cheeks they got into position while Marcus situated the camera in order to take the group photo.

"Well. Finally we are legally together", Gaius comments Alvin with a happy tone while the rest finished positioning themselves.

"Yeah, we are", Alvin replies with a wide smile, interlacing his fingers with Gaius' ones, "sorry, I know that deep inside you regret not having seen me in a white dress"

"You've caught me", Gaius says with irony, "but don't worry: my imagination is vivid enough"

Alvin bursts out laughing.

"Oi, don't tell me that you've waited until being married to speak me about some perverted secret kinks"

Gaius chuckles.

"Don't worry, I have nothing of that. Although…", Gaius approaches his mouth to Alvin's ear so this one was the only one to hear him, "…you now that I'm always opened to try new things"

"Mmm…interesting…", Alvin whispers in the same tone, using a purposely seductive voice, "…then you won't mind to try some things that I have on my mind during our wedding night…"

Gaius smiles.

"As long as those things don't involve _me_ wearing a dress I won't mind"

Alvin laughs again.

"Okay, your Majesty, I'll keep the dress for another occasion", he says with a teasing tone before kissing Gaius again intensely, "but just because I love you"

Gaius smiles and kisses Alvin back.

"I love you too, Alvin. Now and forever"

Alvin snorts despite he was blushing happily.

"Sappy"

Gaius chuckles.

"You're no one to talk"

"Okay, guys! Look this way!", Marcus shouts then, and Alvin realizes that everyone was already into position: Yurgen with Leticia in his arms, Isla, Marcia, Rowen, Balan, Leia with little Ludger in his arms, he and the king, Elle between the both of them, Karla, Muzét, Elize, Milla and Jude.

"Oi, Marcus: put the camera timer. You have to be in the photo too", Alvin says, causing the young man to look at Alvin with widened eyes before smiling.

"O-oh, okay. I'll put the timer with ten seconds…Okay, here we go: one…two…three!"

Marcus runs so fast to situate besides Jude that he almost trips over, causing everyone to begin to laugh.

And just before the photo is finally taken Alvin feels Gaius tighten the grip of his hand lightly, and when he looks at the king he was smiling at him with such joy that, in an impulse, Alvin kisses the king again, running effectively the photo since that action caused everyone to look at the pair with amusement, but Alvin couldn't care less.

Right then, the only thing that mattered was that the apparently impossible love story between a mercenary and a king had completely become true. And Alvin planned to keep living it during the rest of his life.

* * *

**I've updated the Epilogue of this story at the same time than this chapter. Don't forget to check it out ;)**

**_Note_: during these last chapters I totally forgot about poor Rollo -.- So let's pretend that the cat has been living in Alvin's apartment all this time but he was rather old and consequently he spent most part of the time sleeping xD**


	36. Epilogue

*"Hey, Alvin! Mm-hmm, I can talk. Ahaha! No, I'm not taller than you yet. But I'm starting to catch up. Let me guess: You're calling about a job, right? Yeah. Uh-huh. Got it. Elize'll be joining us this time"

After hanging up, Elle stands up from the ground. She looks at the clock that, once in the past, had belonged to Ludger and smiles to herself before beginning to walk towards home.

* * *

"Can you believe it? She has called me _Alvin_!"

Gaius chuckles from his desk and turns his head to look at Alvin, who was still lying on his shared bed with a frown.

"She has probably done it to tease you"

"Tsk, she better not think that she can stop calling me 'dad' just because she is old enough to help me with my job", Alvin says while standing up from the bed, his tone sounding still a little sulking.

Gaius chuckles again.

"I assume that she had bought your excuse about a new job?", Gaius asks, kissing Alvin's cheek softly when this one encloses his arms around the king's neck from behind while leaning his chin over Gaius' shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think that she had guessed that we have organized a birthday party for her", Alvin says with a satisfied tone before adding with a more worried one, "I hope she likes her presents. It's incredibly difficult to know what to buy to a sixteen years old teenager"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will love your present", Gaius says with a reassuring tone, "At the end everyone is going to come, right?"

"Yep", Alvin says kissing Gaius' cheek back before leaning against the king's desk, "everyone. So before preparing anything here I'm going to get my toys supplies from my office since little Ludger is coming as well"

Gaius smiles to himself.

"Well, at least Maxine is still too little to be dangerous"

"Yeah, for now she is rather calm. It seems that she's more like her father", Alvin says with a smile while thinking about Milla and Jude's adorable two-years-old daughter.

"Give her time", Gaius says with a smile, "she'll surely become a strong-tempered woman like Milla in no time"

Alvin shakes his head.

"Poor Jude", he says with an apologetic tone that causes Gaius to laugh before resuming the writing of his letter.

Alvin observes the king in silence during some seconds before diverting his eyes towards the photo that was put in a frame on the desk.

The photo that Marcus took four years ago during the wedding and in which he and Gaius appeared kissing completely unaware of the rest, who was looking at them with amused but extremely happy expressions on their faces.

Alvin smiles to himself, remembering what a good day it was.

Or better said: how good all his days were after that one.

"Then are you going to your office now?", Gaius asks, making Alvin come back to earth to settle his eyes on the king's concentrated figure again, and he can't avoid to exhale a soft sigh. Damn, how could his husband have gotten even more handsome after reaching the forties?

"Yeah. I'll go. But in a while"

Gaius stops writing when hearing Alvin's change of tone, from casual to a one that clearly belonged just to the bedroom, and when the king looks up at his husband he realizes that this one was looking at him with a raised suggestive eyebrow that causes him to smile.

"Didn't you have enough with last night?"

Alvin shrugs.

"It wasn't bad. But since Elle is coming back from her trip tonight maybe we should make the most of this morning"

Gaius chuckles before letting his pen on the table. Then, he stands up as well, situating himself just in front of Alvin to settle his hands on the man's waist while this one encloses his arms around Gaius' neck.

"You know? You have not changed one bit during these years", Gaius says with an amusing tone.

Alvin laughs.

"And is that bad?", he asks while leaning down until his lips are just teasing Gaius' ones.

"Not at all", Gaius whispers against Alvin's mouth before sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss, making Alvin stop leaning against the desk and walking him towards the bed until the back of Alvin's knees hit it.

"It seems that I was not the only one who didn't have enough", Alvin comments with satisfaction while lying on the bed, removing (rather hurriedly) his clothes while observing the king doing the same.

"I had enough", Gaius replies with a smile before crawling over Alvin in order to attack his neck, making the younger man exhale a satisfied gasp while beginning to grind his hips up against Gaius, searching for contact, "but there is no way that I could say no to such a tempting proposition"

Alvin laughs before forcing Gaius to look at him again.

"You haven't changed one bit either, your Majesty", he says with a smile that Gaius immediately returns.

"And is that bad?", Gaius asks, purposely repeating Alvin's previous words and causing the last one to chuckle.

"Not at all", Alvin repeats, enclosing his arms around his husband's neck to kiss him again, calmer this time, "I love you, Erston"

Gaius smiles tenderly and leans forward to speak just in Alvin's ear.

"I love you, Alvin. Now and forever"

Alvin chuckles, remembering that Gaius had told him those same words the day of their wedding, but before he could tease the king for his sappiness the king had already resumed his attack on his body and was beginning to travel down with a rather evident intent of keeping his ministration even lower, so the only thing that Alvin does is to close his eyes while throwing his head back, a satisfied moan escaping from the smile that was adorning his lips.

It promised to be another incredible morning.

**The End**

The Mercenary and the King

GAlvin43v3r

* * *

**And like this, after 36 chapters, 'The Mercenary and the King' has finally come to an end :)**

**When I began to write this fic, I couldn't possibly have imagined that it was going to end being such a long one. In fact, at first I just planned to write a one-shot in which Alvin and Gaius made out/slept together and nothing more. That one shot was going to begin with the make out session that appears at the end of the chapter 8 of this fic, but at the end I wasn't satisfied with the result because I felt that I had to develop Gaius and Alvin's relationship more so such a scene had sense…and like that, this fanfic began to grow and grow and this is the final result xD**

**To all the ones who have been reading it, I seriously hope that you have enjoyed it almost as much as I've enjoyed writing it :) I would lie if I said that I'm not going to miss to write about this uncommon but awesome pair because during a year and half I've got used to have Gaius and Alvin present in my head almost every day. But everything has to eventually come to an end, so I just hope to have finished this story in a more or less right way :)**

**And finally, thank you so much to the ones who have been commenting and leaving kudos. It's incredibly nice to see that there are people out there who appreciate what you do ^^**

**Sorry for such a long note -.- And I hope to see some of you again if someday I decide to keep writing about these two ;)**


	37. Extra: Scarfs are not just for fashion

It has taken me almost five months since I promised a reader (Fangirl_Shenanigans) to write this side story but well, here it is finally ^^

**WARNING: ** SMUT ****

* * *

_"You better not tell a word to Balan about my momentary loss of cool"_

_ "Alright, but my silence has a price so what are you going to do to buy my discretion?"_

_Alvin half-closes his eyes, and just when Gaius is about to say that he is joking Alvin leans forward to whisper something just in his ear. Something that causes the king's eyes to open wide while blushing._

_"So? Is that enough to buy your silence, your Majesty?"_

* * *

"Alvin, could you remind me once more the motive for which we are doing this?"

While finally beginning to undress himself as well Alvin exhales an amused chuckle, because even if Gaius has attempted to speak with a patient tone the anticipation in his voice was evident, and certainly Alvin couldn't blame the King for that.

After all, he himself was having trouble in keeping his cool when observing what was waiting for him in their matrimonial bed, and that consisted of a completely naked Gaius lying facing up, with his wrists tied up with his yellow scarf in the headboard and with his old black and orange scarf blindfolding him.

Alvin bites his bottom lip with excitation, enjoying the erotic sight. Damn, they haven't even started and he is already beginning to get hard, and for the way Gaius' breathing has become a little heavy it seemed he wasn't the only one who was expectant of the whole thing.

"Come on, Erston. It's not so difficult to understand"

Alvin climbs on the top of Gaius slowly, purposely rubbing their members together when he settles his knees on either side of Gaius' hips, and he grins when the action causes the king's hands to turn into fists momentarily while exhaling a shaky inhale. Oh yes, knowing how sensitive Gaius naturally was Alvin couldn't wait to see what a little of sensory deprivation was going to make the King feel.

"I simply want to thank you for keeping your word and not telling the rest how hysterically I acted when learning about Leia giving birth", Alvin leans down and deposits a soft kiss on Gaius' lips, "so this is my way of compensating you"

"Oh, I see. So this is not happening just because you have a particular fantasy to fulfill that implies me being tied up, am I correct?"

Alvin laughs when hearing the obvious irony on Gaius' voice.

"Well, maybe that has something to do with this as well", Gaius sighs with content when Alvin ducks down again to kiss him this time more passionately, licking softly his bottom lip before incorporating again, "but of course if you feel uncomfortable with the idea we can always do it the way we usually do it"

Gaius smiles when hearing the slight concern on Alvin's tone.

"If I did not agree, I would not be lying here right now. Besides…", Gaius clears his throat briefly, a light blush adorning his usual dark cheeks, "I am curious about this way of sexual intercourse. After all until now I have not researched too much into this bondage thing and it is always good to learn from new experiences to…"

Gaius exhales a surprised groan when suddenly Alvin leans down to capture one of his dark nipples, circling the little bud with his tongue with a purpose feathery contact that causes Gaius to arch his chest against him, automatically searching more contact.

"Cheater. I had not finished talking", Gaius accuses, his voice just a little breathless.

"Well, the funniest part about this is to surprise you, your Majesty…", Alvin says with a devious smirk, kissing the king's nose playfully before moving his hand slowly to place it over the nipple that he had not caressed yet, "…since like this you won't know what place I'm going to attack next…", Alvin twitches suddenly the nipple between his fingers, causing Gaius to groan again, his body shuddering lightly, "…and besides, you were talking too much just to say that you are really dying to be fucked by me like this"

"Always so refined when talking", Gaius replies, greeting his teeth in order not to groan too much when Alvin uses both of his hands to tease his nipples with a rotating movement, and Alvin simply smiles with satisfaction because he knew that deep inside Gaius really liked his bluntness. The way the king's member has throbbed momentarily against his when hearing his crude words was an evidence of that fact.

"And you always so polite", he teases mimicking the king's tone while leaning down to grab Gaius' earlobe between his teeth to lick it oh-so-softly, and Alvin feels his member twitching when Gaius groans again.

Damn, this blindfolding thing was working way better that he had expected, because even if Gaius normally reacted when his ears were teased, his built pectorals were already moving up and down with a slight labored breathing when normally Alvin had to do much more than that to obtain such a satisfying reaction. Alvin smirks again. Damn, he couldn't wait to see how the king was going to react when being finally buried inside him.

Alvin begins now to travel through Gaius' jaw, his lips never leaving that beautiful dark skin for even one second until reaching that spot on Gaius' neck that causes the king's breathing hitch from anticipation. But just at that moment, instead of beginning to suck at that zone as he knew Gaius was expecting Alvin changes suddenly his objective by traveling to Gaius' other ear and uses his tongue to lick his interior, causing Gaius to exhale a short gasp, his member twitching against Alvin crotch causing him to moan as well.

"God Erston…", Alvin says with excitation, unable to prevent the impulse to kiss Gaius passionately, his tongue joining Gaius' eager one with enthusiasm while using his hands to caress Gaius' tense arms over his head, "…you're so damn sexy right now, reacting to every little thing that I do to you…"

Gaius's arms tense again and he growls wantonly when this time Alvin does finally suck that weak point on his neck.

"You are the one to blame", Gaius replies raggedly, beginning to move his hips up, starting a grinding movement that Alvin immediately welcomes by moving his own hips down against Gaius' ones, "I should have known that it was extremely risky to leave so much control to a teaser like you"

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius words, and after a couple of more thrusts of their hips Alvin begins to travel down by Gaius' body, leaving a thin line of saliva with his tongue that goes from the center of Gaius' chest to just below his navel, since Alvin new that that place was rather sensitive as well. And in fact Gaius' reaction is to tense his stomach automatically when feeling Alvin there, his breath hitching again.

"Yeah, I'm a teaser", Alvin admits, biting softly Gaius' flesh to make Gaius suffer a little shiver, "but you can't deny that you are enjoying it right now"

Gaius lets out a short chuckle while Alvin makes him flex an open his legs, his feet now flat on the mattress.

"I do not plan to deny it", Gaius' breathing becomes lightly faster when beginning to feel Alvin's warm breath over his more than awakened member, "I was just stating a fact …_ah_!"

Gaius' head buries into the pillow when instead of engulfing his member Alvin settles his mouth on his inner thigh and bites it with enough force to leave a hickey, just before licking it, effectively making Gaius shiver again.

"_Damn_ Alvin…", Gaius breathes out, making Alvin laugh with satisfaction for having made the king aroused to the point of cursing.

"What's the matter, Erston?", he asks with fake confusion, moving to his other thigh and doing the same, the action causing Gaius to bite his bottom lip while tensing so much his arms that the bars of the headboard creak slightly, "could it be that you prefer me to suck something _else_…?"

Gaius groans again when Alvin begins to use his hand to stroke his member, and Alvin has to bite back a moan when seeing the way Gaius shamelessly begins to thrust into his hand. Fuck, he had been tempted of keeping teasing Gaius until making him say aloud what he wanted but screw that.

Right now, even if it sounded perverted, he really wanted to taste Gaius, so without waiting any longer he replaces his hand with his mouth, going down until swallowing all the flesh he could without gagging, and he manages to keep his eyes opened to drink from the vision of Gaius's body arching erotically from the bed while groaning loudly, his legs trembling and his tied hands struggling with the headboard, clearly craving to grab Alvin's soft hair while he keeps bobbing his head up and down nonstop.

"_Yes_…", Gaius exhales when Alvin grasps with his teeth the side of his erected member before taking him in again, wrapping his mouth against the tip of his member even more tightly than before while sucking in order to make Gaius groan again while slowly beginning to try to reach deeper into his mouth, "…yes…_Alvin_…"

Alvin moans around Gaius' member before releasing it again, and at that moment when seeing the king's length so proudly erected thanks to his recent ministration he can't help to lick his bottom lip with hunger, and he makes his decision in a whim just at that moment.

"Sorry, Erston"

Gaius frowns when hearing Alvin's apology since he can't see what Alvin isdoing at that moment, and that isto reach back with his hand in order to prepare himself efficiently fast, his breaths coming out in shaky gasps because of the continuous movement of his fingers in and out his entrance.

"Alvin?", Gaius asks hesitantly, not knowing what the younger man was doing, but Alvin doesn't let him wait much more and in no time he has recovered his initial position straddling the king's lap again.

"Sorry, Erston", Alvin repeats kissing Gaius briefly but intensely while reaching back with his hand to grab the king's hard member, "I promise you that I'm going to make you feel awesome really soon but I really want you inside me"

After aligning Gaius' length with his waiting entrance Alvin begins to lower down onto him, making the king gasp with a mix of surprise and sharp pleasure when feeling that unexpected tightness closing around his cock.

Alvin exhales a needy moan in return when Gaius is settled inside, his eyes shut closed in bliss and his mouth agape, and without waiting any more time to finish adjusting Alvin begins to ride Gaius in earnest.

Gaius' groans become louder now that Alvin was bouncing up and down with hard movements of his hips, and despite his first impulse is to close his eyes to let himself drown into the raising pleasure of Gaius' member filling him completely over and over again, Alvin forces himself to keep his eyes opened, enjoying the way Gaius thrusts up desperately inside him, his arms so tense over his head that his worked biceps are even more noticeable than usual.

"Alvin…", Gaius practically grows in a low voice, "…_ngh_…Alvin, it is not fair…"

"Why?", Alvin asks with a broken tone, "don't you…_ah_…feel good?"

"Of course I feel…", Gaius replies, pounding up with a different angle that causes Alvin to throw his head backwards while moaning wantonly when his prostrate is finally hit. Oh damn, how could Gaius be so damn good in finding his best stop in the situation he was in?, "but I really want to touch you…"

Alvin smiles while shaking his head to the side in an attempt to remove some bangs that had stuck on his sweated forehead, and even if a part of him really wanted to keep fucking himself onto Gaius until achieving together the orgasm there was a couple of things that he had in mind first, so after a couple of more rides he lets Gaius' member go, causing the King to exhale a frustrated groan while he himself manages to suppress one.

"Sorry, Erston, but not yet", he leans down to kiss Gaius briefly, and when seeing the way Gaius' expression has turned sulking he continues, "look, I'll let you do whatever you want to me later but right now let me finish this. You'll see that it's going to be worth it"

Gaius lets out a sigh and nods.

"Alright, but I doubt that what you have planned is better than being able to touch you _and_ see you"

Alvin laughs.

"What a clingy man you are", he teases before adding with a challenging tone, "but what you've just said only makes me want to prove even more how damn good this is going to feel"

After kissing Gaius again Alvin licks his own fingers before adopting a kneeling position between Gaius' parted legs again. He leans down briefly to lick the contour on Gaius' navel in order to make the king gasp funnily, and just when Gaius is about to protest (he always does because somehow that places was a ticklish part of his body) Alvin begins to press down the first finger inside Gaius' entrance, and he smiles satisfied when seeing how easily it slips.

"Oh, so this is why it has taken you so much to leave the shower", he purrs while introducing the second finger, pleased with the way Gaius begins to rock back his body to take his digits in without showing the least signal of discomfort.

"You are no one to talk", Gaius replies with a smile, obviously referring to the way Alvin has managed to ride him without barely losing time in preparation.

"Nope, I am not", Alvin says with another smile, and when seeing that he indeed can add the third finger without practically finding any resistance he decides to skip the preparation part on go directly to the next step. After all, he couldn't be as slow as he had initially intended because their previous short but intense sexual intercourse had put them to the limit more than he had initially anticipated, although with how damn well it had felt for the both of them he didn't regret his light change of plans.

"Okay, you're prepared", Alvin removes his fingers from Gaius and smirks, anticipating what the king's reaction was going to be next, "let's begin with the final part, Erston"

Gaius nods a little frantically, obviously missing the way Alvin ducks his head down between his legs again, and when instead of the expecting hardness of Alvin's member he feels his tongue slide into his now loose entrance, Gaius groans again with a mix of shock and deep pleasure.

"_AH_…god, _Alvin_…!"

Alvin smiles while keeping circling his tongue inside the quivering ring of muscles. Fuck, he hasn't been mistaken, Gaius groaning with such a desperate accent while shuddering so violently was an absolute delight.

"I knew that you weren't going to expect this", Alvin says with satisfaction before leaning forward again, sucking just over the hole and causing Gaius' legs to tremble when beginning to thrust in and out his twitching walls.

"_Alvin_…"

Alvin feels his member shivering even more if possible when hearing the hint of plea on Gaius' voice. Damn it, if Gaius says his name just once again in that tone he was going to lose all his self-control.

"…_Ngh_…Alvin…", another suck and thrust provoked another shudder out of Gaius, "…Alvin, enough, _I want you_…"

And after hearing those last three words with such a begging voice, Alvin lost it. So after moaning and exhaling a shaky 'fuck' Alvin incorporates rapidly, using the precum that has begun to leak from his own member after hearing Gaius' sexy noises as an improvised lube. Then, Alvin grabs Gaius' knees with force, and after making the king open his legs even more he sinks into him, causing both of them to groan in relief and pleasure just before initiating a rhythmic rough pace.

"A-Alvin…_ngh_…oh yes…_yes_…!"

Gaius' hands fly to grab the bars of headboard, beginning to rock down against Alvin while opening his legs wider, silently asking Alvin to go harder and faster.

Obviously Alvin doesn't hesitate in complying, adding more force and speed to his slams while making sure to keep hitting Gaius' prostrate with every single thrust, making the King grab the wooden bars with even more force, making them to creak slightly.

Alvin groans with arousal, now using his hand to grab Gaius by the back of his thighs and push them a little backwards, the light change of position allowing a deeper penetration that makes Gaius groan raggedly.

"How is it, Erston? How does it feel?", Alvin asks, although he already knows the answer. The way Gaius is moving against him proves how damn much the king is enjoying their intercourse despite his initial disbelief of not being able to feel as good as always, but still Alvin loves to hear Gaius speak with such a vulnerable and wanting voice.

"Good…", Gaius manages to reply, "…really good…_ah_…and intense…_ngh_…Alvin, please, touch…"

Alvin fulfills immediately Gaius' incomplete request by grabbing Gaius' leaking member and masturbating it with a fast pace. He bites his bottom lip in concentration, focusing in holding back his more and more imminent orgasm but damn it was being difficult. The heat of Gaius' insides tightening around his member was feeling too good, but especially the knowledge of the powerful king of Rieze Maxia allowing him to tie him up, blindfold him and fuck him into oblivion was a too great turn on to be able to hold back. And of course, the groans that Gaius was exhaling nonstop in a much louder voice than usual didn't make the task easier either.

"Erston…", Alvin moans, bending down to slide his tongue between Gaius' parted lips, initiating a sloppy kiss, "…Erston, I'm going to come…"

Gaius only answer is to kiss Alvin's back with more vigor while wrapping his legs around his waist.

"…Me too…", Erston exhales, moaning when Alvin increments the erratic place while attempting to make them reach their climax together, "…please, Alvin, I really want to touch you…"

Alvin is about to reject Gaius' suggestion again but who was he kidding? He also was dying to feel Gaius' arms around him, so with a little clumsy movement he fumbles with his yellow scarf until releasing Gaius' wrists from the headboard, and although they keep being tied up together that doesn't stop Gaius from raising his tied wrists over Alvin's head in order to enclose his arms around his neck, making their mouths crash together in a searing deep kiss, and if Alvin was already approaching his limit the king's action was enough to make him release inside Gaius while moaning loudly his name, the king following just a couple of thrusts later.

This time it takes them more than usual to recover, so they remain in silence for several seconds, trying to calm their respective racing hearts.

When Alvin recovers enough strength, he removes the king's blindfold and releases his wrists before finally falling down next to the panting king while breathing laboredly as well.

"Well…", Alvin began with a broken voice, "it hasn't been bad for our first bondage experience"

Gaius smiles tiredly before opening slowly his eyes, and after blinking a couple of times to get used to the light of the room he looks to his side to find Alvin smiling at him back with satisfaction.

"I have to admit that it has been quite an enjoyable experience"

Alvin can't help to laugh when hearing Gaius' choice of words.

"Yeah, with the way you've been groaning almost nonstop I believe you", he says a little teasingly, causing Gaius to blush lightly while half-closing his eyes.

"Well, you cannot blame me for that", he defends himself, "not being able to see has made me be unexpectedly more sensitive than usual"

"Yeah, that was one of the main points of doing it that way", Alvin says with a chuckle, kissing Gaius conciliatory to remove his sulking frown from his face, "the other, as you've guessed at first, was that I really wanted to see you tied up as my prisoner, your Majesty"

Gaius rolls his eyes when hearing Alvin's words but there was a smile again on his face.

"Do not get too used to it. Because no matter how satisfactory this has been, I still prefer to be able to see you and to touch you"

Alvin chuckles and nods.

"I know. So thank you, Erston", he kisses Gaius' forehead softly, "don't worry, this is the last time that I tie you up"

"…"

"Erston? What's with that sudden disappointed face?"

"Well, I did not want to mean that you cannot tie me up _ever_ again. Besides, it would be a little unfair for you that you do not experience this as well, so…Alvin, why are you about to laugh?"

Gaius half-closes his eyes again when Alvin bursts out laughing.

"Oh, come on Erston, stop making excuses and admit that you want to tie me up as well"

"I-It is not exactly that I want it. It is more that I would not particularly mind to…"

With the smile still in his lips Alvin interrupts Gaius' babbling with a tender kiss.

"Don't worry, your Majesty", he says with a seductive smile, "I don't mind at all to become your prisoner"

Gaius closes his eyes while sighing with patience when Alvin laughs again.

"Well, it is good to know but right now…", Alvin exhales a surprised cry when suddenly Gaius crawls over him and pines him down, "…I kind of remember you saying something like me being able to do with you all that I wanted when finishing this first round"

Alvin hums to himself, pretending to be thinking while opening his legs in order to allow Gaius to settle between them.

"Yeah, I may have said something along those lines", he admits, while enclosing his arms around Gaius' neck, "so if you want to tie me up right now I'm all yours, your Majesty"

Gaius chuckles before shaking his head lightly.

"For tonight I think that it is enough with one of us being tied up. Besides…", Alvin's breath hitches when Gaius leans down to whisper just in his ear, "…it is been a while since the last time we did things with calm so I think that I am going to choose that option"

Alvin chuckles and forces Gaius' head down in order to capture his mouth.

"Very well, your Majesty", he whispers against the king's smile, "I'm all yours"

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed it ^^ Comments are always appreciated~!**


End file.
